For the Love of the Queen
by REV042175
Summary: Pre AotC AU: Sequel to The Naboo Chronicles. The continuing story of Anakin's life and training on Naboo and how he will fulfill his destiny as the fabled Chosen One. Anakin, Padme, ObiWan, Sabe, Siri, the Exile, Shmi, HMS & OCs.
1. Prologue

Welcome back everyone to the second installment of The Naboo Chronicles series: For the Love of the Queen. Our story jumps ahead almost four years where Anakin is nearly 18 and Padme is already 22 years old. My thanks to everybody for all their support and suggestions throughout NC and hope you will continue as this story progresses. For those of you who are new, I highly recommend reading _The Naboo Chronicles_ so that you get all the pertinent background. However, if you are anxious to read FLQ, in summary, after the Jedi refused to train Anakin, he was given a great honor by the Naboo which allowed him to live there permanently. He's received a top education and has become close friends with Padme and her handmaidens. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan has gone behind the Council's back by training Anakin in the ways of the Force in secret. Anakin would go on to free his mother by winning another Podrace on Malastare and has foiled two attempts on Padme's life. Also, the Jedi Exile (from the KOTOR series), who was punished with the curse of immortality, was sent to Naboo by the Force to help Anakin and the Naboo as they build a new military to defend their sector of the galaxy. _  
_

My profound thanks goes out to my wonderful beta reader, **Geo3** for all her help and her great insight.

Now, without further ado..._  
_

_

* * *

Prologue_

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

_Unrest is building within the galaxy as the once feeble outcries from the Outer Rim have formed into the growing faction calling for the dissolution of the Republic. Its leader, Count Dooku, has traveled tirelessly from system to system rallying further support. Most of the stalwart institutions of the Core, including the Jedi Order, paid little attention initially, have now become concerned about the growing influence of the Serreno Count; but have done little to squelch it. Several worlds loyal to the Republic such as Naboo, Malastare, Alderaan, Onderon and Kashyyyk have formed a cooperative to discuss how to best deal with the escalating tensions peacefully._

_During the past three and a half years, Anakin Skywalker has grown both in body and in strength with the Force. His Master, the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, has continued to secretly train Anakin, but Obi-Wan's other duties, both to the Jedi and to his wife, have made their interactions fewer over time. Meanwhile, Anakin has become a brilliant military tactician and strategist under the tutelage of the Jedi Exile Ilianya Tro. Naboo's military has grown steadily. Ellisé Bibble's starship designs were approved by the Royal Court shortly after the attempt on Queen Amidala's life. However, the first prototypes remain in development as numerous problems continue to plague the project. _

_Tensions have remained high between the Naboo and the Trade Federation, prompting Queen Amidala to initiate negotiations with the Mon Calamari in hope of exchanging technologies for the production of a capital ship fleet. Their dealings have been slow, but promising. And despite her vehement objections, Naboo's Parliament, voted to amend the constitution increasing the length of term in office from four to five years. The law was made retroactive, adding two additional years to Amidala's service._

_While the Senate has become increasingly plagued with corruption, Chancellor Palpatine has taken full advantage of their greed and has covertly appropriated more power into his office. Meanwhile, as the Kamino clones near completion, and the work of his apprentice, Darth Tyranus, grows in success, Sidious scours the cosmos for other beings who will serve his bidding without question as he patiently waits to take the Chosen One as his apprentice _

_The Geonosians have completed several successful tests of the ultimate weapon's superstructure, but the arms dealer, Valkin Ord has had only limited success in constructing the station's main cannon. As a result, Palpatine has dispatched Darth Tyranus to check on Valkin's progress…._

**Chapter 1 will begin next week!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Orchestration

Wow! Thanks for the outpouring of encouragement and excitement as we are about to begin the second leg of our journey. I truly appreciate everyone's comments and as of next chapter I will respond, as before, to individual comments. Remember, if you ever wish to discuss the story in more depth, please feel free to email me. Also, if there is any interest for me to start a new discussion forum here, please let me know as I would be more than happy to get the ball rolling on that. Thanks again and hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Darkness. 

It filled the narrow passageways of his small transport as it did his soul. The light that once surrounded the man who was Sar Dooku was forever squelched by the void of emptiness occupied by Darth Tyranus.

His orders were simple: learn of Valkin's progress. If he reported yet another failure, kill him. The Master's plans for the ultimate weapon could ill afford further delay. This complicated matters for Tyranus because in the past few years, he had decided to train Valkin to use the dark arts. The Force had always been strong with Valkin and Dooku knew that when the time came to claim supremacy over Sidious, he could not do it alone.

He nearly laughed aloud at the thought, since he always had abhorred weakness in any form, even as a Jedi. How Qui-Gon became the compassionate man he was, Dooku never could quite figure it out. He had been hard on the boy during the early days, but his penchant for idealism cut through his own cynical perspective of the universe. Perhaps it was his former Padawan's gentle nature that gave him hope for the future of the Order?

Angrily turning away from the viewport as those thoughts were a like pouring alcohol on an open wound, Tyranus stalked towards the helmsman who seemed to freeze under his glare. "How much longer until we reach Xinthos Prime?"

The man gulped. "We will return to normal space within ten minutes, Milord."

"Excellent," Dooku responded. "As soon as communications return, inform Lord Ord that I wish to see him at once."

* * *

The air was charged with electricity as he approached the nondescript shuttle. Valkin didn't need to be informed of the identity of her passenger. He knew all too well the powerful presence of his Master. Since his youth, Valkin had always wanted to learn to use the Force. He had been in awe of the power and the respect that the Jedi had commanded everywhere they ventured within the known galaxy. Although his own reputation was envied by most in his business, Valkin wanted the universe to look upon him similiarly. 

He wanted to be loved and feared.

The Sith had offered Valkin the power to control his destiny and he had seized that opportunity. He found himself almost lusting for the knowledge that would bring him one step closer to achieving his plans.

All in due time.

He knew why Tyranus had come, and it was time to give him a taste of what he had accomplished.

"My lord, Count Dooku," Valkin called out. "It is an honor to receive you."

"I am not here to exchange pleasantries, Valkin," Dooku replied evenly. "I have come to see if you are on schedule."

He could not stop his arrogance from shooting a prideful look at Dooku. "All is well. I am ready to demonstrate the model."

"I hope so, for your sake. My Master has grown tired of your excuses."

Valkin motioned for Dooku to follow him into the castle proper. Ordinarily, Dooku would have used the opportunity to impart some new knowledge of the dark powers. This time, his earnest manner and the fortress he had built around his feelings told Valkin that his Master was fearful of Sidious' reprisal if he reported another failure.

Without word they entered into another large hangar, which had been hidden and locked behind a magnetically sealed door. In the middle of the room sat a two-meter long, cylindrical object that had several bundles of wires running from it and into a rectangular fuel cell core. A set of technical droids scurried about the unit making last second preparations.

Valkin led Dooku inside a small control room, which he surrounded with a ray shield. Valkin shot a quick glance at the Count, who seemed unmoved. He was in for a surprise.

"All personnel evacuate hangar!"

A loud klaxon followed his warning and within moments, an old bulky freighter was lowered down onto the hangar floor. Raising the ship's shields remotely, Valkin then activated his weapon's main power systems. A low hum vibrated through the air, reaching its crescendo seconds later as a blinding pulse of light erupted from the cannon. An earth-shaking detonation ripped through the hangar as the cargo ship exploded into oblivion. When the smoke had cleared, both men left the safety of the control room to inspect the destruction.

"Impressive, my friend." Dooku observed with a lack of excitement.

"Impressive?" Valkin repeated with a sullen glare. "That ship had level three shielding. Even a turbolaser would not have destroyed it in one shot."

"Working models are one thing," Dooku said. "The question remains, can you build this into a scale, operational unit?"

"I can do even better than that," Valkin boasted. Turning to a nearby holoviewer, he pointed at the displayed image. "Instead of building the weapon for the Geonosian space station, I could construct a ship around it. Most importantly, I could have it completed within eighteen standard months."

Dooku shot him a look of disbelief. "It took you years to construct this model. Now you are saying you could have the entire gunship completed in only a few months?"

"Since I know both the energy needs and the power consumption rates, it would only be a matter of getting both the ship and the cannon built."

Valkin could sense the spike of delight escape from Dooku's well-erected emotional shields. "How long would it take the Geonosians to complete the battle station?"

"They have solved only some of their power issues. However, their station still faces several major structural problems." Valkin paused as he brought up the Geonosian plans on his holoviewer. "It could take them well over a decade before they could begin construction. Perhaps longer."

"If you were able to complete this ship without the Master's knowing?" Tyranus suggested.

"We could use it against him!"

"An easier proposition to contemplate than to actually carry out," Dooku added, continuing to shift his eyes through the schematics. "Still, even the almighty Lord Sidious would be powerless against such a destructive weapon. We could crush both him and the Jedi with a single blow."

Anticipating Dooku's implication, Valkin offered, "I can move the construction site to one of my remote plants out near Wild Space, where only I possess the hyperspace coordinates. It should be far enough away though from Sidious' watchful eye."

Appearing to consider his suggestion, Dooku finally looked at him. "Very well, my apprentice. Make the necessary preparations; but, avoid all contact with Coruscant.

"There only remains one problem."

"Which is?" Dooku queried, arching an eyebrow.

"My supply of kelvacyte is insufficient to power the weapon at the optimal magnitude," Valkin said curtly. "I will need to resume the raids."

"That is out of the question," Dooku barked. "That would alert the Master."

"The cannon won't work without the kelvacyte. It is the only mineral in the galaxy that can withstand the high temperatures, as well as focus the beam."

"Perhaps then we can use the Master's own greed against him." Dooku suggested while stroking his beard.

"What do you mean?"

"Leave it to me. You need only to concern yourself with getting the ship finished on schedule."

"As you wish, my Master," Valkin replied while bowing humbly. "Will you be staying?" he asked, abruptly changing topics. "I was hoping you could teach me more."

"Lord Sidious awaits my report," Dooku answered. "I must return to Coruscant immediately."

"Of course, my Lord."

While Tyranus boarded his shuttled, he paused in the doorway, then turned towards Valkin. "There can be no failures or setbacks." He warned. "Otherwise, we'll both be dead."

"It will be ready on time," Valkin insisted.

The small shuttle powered its main engines, which quickly propelled it up and out of the dock. Once Dooku's ship had disappeared into the sky, Valkin's chief assistant Michaelis tentatively entered the hangar to join him. He looked at his employer with a perplexed expression, which Valkin ignored until he could no longer sense Dooku's dark presence.

"What is on your mind?"

Michaelis coughed. "Why didn't you tell him that you already have the ship halfway completed?"

"Leverage, my friend."

"Leverage?"

"I needed to know whether he or Sidious had any premonitions concerning my plans."

"Don't you think that was a bit…dangerous?" Michaelis questioned.

"Perhaps, but vying for power is not without its hazards."

Michaelis smiled, but still seemed uncertain. "What did you learn?"

"That they are not as all powerful as they wish themselves to appear," Valkin sneered. Turning towards Michaelis, he then ordered, "Inform our Pricillis sector shipyards that I want them to increase their efforts to maximum."

"Yes, my Lord. Anything further?"

"Find out where Jango Fett has been hiding himself. Tell him I have a…business proposition he might be interested in."

* * *

Coruscant. 

She had avoided this world for nearly a millennium. There were too many pain-filled memories here. And yet, Ilianya stood once again in the shadows of the four grand spires of the Jedi Temple. It had changed little in four thousand years, she mused; much like the Jedi themselves. This fact was what had brought her back into the affairs of the galaxy. The Force had made its decision and the time had come for her to train the Chosen One.

Anakin was already very powerful. The Force moved through him almost too easily. He reminded her, at times too much, of the infamous Revan. Both had unusually strong ties with the Force and Revan was able to accomplish feats, both great and terrible. Ilianya worried whether the same would be true for Anakin.

Ilianya feared for him.

Although the Force had not directly spoken of it, she knew that he would be critical to the Jedi in their quest to defeat the Sith for good. Yet, she found herself uneasy. She had good reason not to trust the Jedi, but more importantly, she had grown quite fond of the boy and did not wish to see him harmed.

What profoundly troubled Ilianya was that the Sith Master was surely aware of Anakin's prowess, and was waiting for the right moment to strike. Although Kenobi had helped Anakin to better manage his profound fears, Ilianya knew that the boy's control was tenuous, making him susceptible to suggestion if threatened properly. The ways of the modern Jedi would surely fail him. What Anakin needed instead were lessons from the past. Hopefully, that along with his budding powers, would be enough.

Still, Ilianya reminded herself, if she was to accomplish her task in order for the Force to return her mortality, there was no room for questions. Taking a deep breath, she used the Force to obscure her presence before marching inside the ancient edifice.

* * *

Nightfall had covered the giant city-planet several hours earlier. The leader of the Jedi Council often ventured into one of the Temple's large spires alone for quiet contemplation. It was a ritual he had started five hundred years prior, and sometimes he would remain secluded for days, lost within the endless currents of the Force. The peaceful serenity was a welcome change from the daily problems and challenges facing the Council. 

What disturbed Yoda most were the whispers of the Darkside that grew louder with each passing day. Yoda had hoped that with the death of the Sith apprentice several years prior, the Master would retreat once more into the shadows, never to be heard from again. Yet, he was no fool. It was clear that the Jedi would soon be required to confront their arch nemesis.

Despite his supreme focus, he knew that he was no longer alone. Then again, with the enormous aura within the Force this person projected, it made it impossible to ignore her even if he so wished.

Without turning around, Yoda said, "A long time it has been, since last we spoke."

Ilianya, wearing a black hooded cloak, grinned as she took a few steps out from the dimly lit corner. "The centuries do go by quickly."

"Indeed they do."

A brief, uneasy silence filled the room. "You know why I am here."

Yoda sighed and closed his eyes. "The Chosen One. Ready to train him, you are. This day would come, knew I did. Still uncertain where this will lead, I am."

Ilianya walked the remaining few meters to join Yoda by the window. "You of all beings know that the will of the Force is beyond our simple comprehension."

Amused, he softly chuckled. "Mysterious are its ways." His face then darkened. "Distressed I am with what lies ahead."

"The Force is filled with infinite possibilities, Master Yoda." The woman said as she knelt down to face him. "Still, I know only too well what happens when one defies her will."

"Young Skywalker, powerful he has become. Aware of his existence, the Dark Lord of the Sith must be."

"I have no doubt that he orchestrated the attack on Queen Amidala a few years ago."

"How her death would serve the purpose of the Sith, I do not understand." Yoda admitted.

"There is an unusually strong bond between her and the Chosen One. The Sith Master has somehow learned of this," she answered worriedly. "If that is the case, it is likely that he is in much closer proximity than we are aware."

"Troubling, this is. No closer to discovering his identity, we are now than we were seven years ago."

"This Dark Lord is unlike any I've ever encountered," Ilianya frowned. "The Sith have never remained dormant for such a long time. Their thirst for power and conquest always clouded their judgment." She paused and appeared to consider her next words carefully. "And yet, in all my…dealings …with them, I have never felt the Force so distorted in their favor."

"To bring balance, the Chosen One is destined. If not, darkness will shroud the universe."

"That is why I must train Anakin in the ancient ways if he is to fulfill the prophecy," Ilianya insisted.

Yoda sighed loudly. "Trained to be a Jedi, young Skywalker should have been from the beginning. Nearly impossible to make him one now, it would be."

Ilianya scoffed and rolled her eyes, her features hardening. "Knowing Jedi as I do, you would end up destroying him because you couldn't control him." She then leaned closer so that her nose almost touched his. "I will make sure that never happens." Rising quickly, Ilianya spun towards the stairwell.

Yoda shrugged in disappointment. "Even after all these years, much to learn you still have, Exile. Too much anger and resentment, you harbor."

Ilianya turned slowly and stared at him for several moments without response. "When you are cast out for doing what you think is right, then to have the only family you know try to strip away your connection with the Force because they perceive you as a threat – then you can preach to me your nonsensical platitudes on anger!" Her jaw clenched. "You know nothing of the Sith or of the Darkside. They are mere concepts to you. What you should worry about is the growing strength of this Dark Lord. It will not be much longer before he will be able to destroy the entire Jedi Order and the galaxy along with it – and yet you still have no idea who or where he is. So, Master Yoda, who truly needs to learn?"

Yoda remained silent. He kept his eyes fixed upon the Exile's. "Know your past, I do. One of the few, to return from the Darkside, you were. Helpful you can be, but release your hostility towards the Jedi, you must."

"I have made my peace with those Jedi whose bones turned to dust eons ago" she said coldly. "The only resentment I still hold is for the code that has weakened the Order into irrelevance."

Rapping his gimer stick against the ground, Yoda insisted, "Central to a Jedi's life, the code is! Served us well throughout the ages, it has."

"There is no use in debating this, Master Yoda. I don't have the time or the patience. The storm is coming. The only question is, will the Jedi survive?" Ilianya stared at him and then straightened before continuing, "You must ensure that the Council orders Kenobi to take a padawan learner so that he can't interfere with my teachings."

"Since it is the will of Force, I shall do as you ask." Yoda acknowledged. "When Anakin is ready, bring him before us, you will. Foreseen it, I have."

Ilianya winced as she walked to the farthest window. She looked disturbed. "I fear for him, and for what he will have to face." She then looked down at Yoda. "His path is a difficult one…. despite his great power."

"Train him well, Ilianya. Rest on his shoulders, the fate of the galaxy does."

Bowing respectfully, the Exile assured him with a slight smile. "He will be ready."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said with a raised hand.

Ilianya nodded. "And may she bring you peace and long life, Master Yoda."

* * *

Padmé was amused. 

Sitting quietly in the Angel Queen's co-pilot's chair, she watched the rapidly shifting expressions that appeared then disappeared from Anakin's face. Perhaps it came from knowing him so well, but only when he was agitated did his feelings appear so clearly. Although he had outwardly changed in the past three and a half years, inside he was still the stubborn boy she had always known.

Anakin was now well over a foot taller than she. Gone was the wiry, awkward child, replaced by a burgeoning man. His hair had grown beyond his wide shoulders, and the innocent face of the boy who had sworn his undying loyalty to her, was more chiseled, and seemed to be more serious. His eyes had not changed, though, nor his increasingly rare awkward grin.

Since the attempt on her life, Anakin had become much more solemn and even more dedicated to his training. In his usual literal minded nature, he had apparently decided that he would assure her safety at whatever the personal cost to himself. Indeed, on several occasions Padmé had to summon Obi-Wan to Naboo after Anakin nearly killed himself with the several droids he had constructed to aid in his weapons training.

Padmé worried deeply about him.

She could feel not only his concern about her, but also his apprehension involving his destiny. Sometimes it seemed that the weight of it all would crush him; and yet, he always did his duty, often times beyond normal human expectations. Padmé was both proud and pleased with his progress with the military. Soon, he would be able to assume his role as Overlord of the Naboo military. He had come so far from being that sad, lonely slave boy she had met on Tatooine. Anakin was becoming a force of nature, both on the Royal Court and amongst her staff.

Padmé knew that for many of the females in her employ, Anakin was an object of great interest. And it had nothing to do with his position or his military skills.

At first she had thought it funny, especially given the awkward way that Anakin invariably dealt with the unwanted attention. Over time though, Padmé had felt herself becoming disturbed. Once, the daughter of a very powerful chieftain from a small planet in the Chommell sector, having met Anakin who acted as her escort for an official state event, had run away from her home only to arrive on the Palace steps, bags in hand, declaring her undying love for him. Of course, he had done the honorable thing by taking her home and explaining to her father that he had done nothing to provoke her devotion, and did not return her affections.

Padmé had tried to laugh the incident off. Strangely though, she had felt jealous that his attention had been directed elsewhere. When she heard some of her own handmaidens making comments about his appearance, Padmé had to admit to herself that she didn't like it. Yet it wasn't her place to watch out for him. Anakin was adult enough to handle himself. He didn't need his closest friend to act like a prowling nexu when it came to his love life. If he wanted to court someone, then that was his business…

Brushing those thoughts aside, Padmé looked back over at him to see that a deep scowl had taken root on his features.

"Is something troubling you?" She asked sweetly.

"Not at all, my Queen."

She nearly chuckled aloud as his face furrowed further. "Oh?" she remarked with a large grin. "I think if you continue to fret that look will never go away."

Anakin peered at her curiously before becoming unable to hold back his mirth. Chuckling, he said, "Alright, point made."

"Your mom moving to Tatooine is bothering you, isn't it?"

He swiveled his chair to face her. "Shouldn't it?" he commented in astonishment. "After everything she and I went through on that Force forsaken sand heap! Why couldn't the Lars' just move to Naboo? There are plenty more opportunities at home."

"But that is their bliss, Ani." Padmé said with a soft smile. "They are decent, hard-working people who want to help others through their trade."

"I know," Anakin huffed dramatically, reclining in his chair. "And I like both Cliegg and Owen well enough. It's just that…"

"You feel like your mother is abandoning you." The guilty expression on his face said it all as he shrugged away from her gaze. "She's happy though. Happier than I've ever seen her."

"I know," Anakin muttered, folding his arms snugly against his chest. "I guess…I mean I just thought that…that, well…I would always be enough for her to stay happy."

Padmé smiled warmly as she reached over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Cliegg and Owen aren't going to replace you. They are only going to add to your family."

Anakin's troubled features appeared to lighten as a crack of a smile started to form across his face. "It would be nice to have a father of sorts." He paused momentarily, seemingly to consider something. "And having a brother to talk to would also be good."

"See," Padmé responded, thankful that his mood seemed to be improving. "There are a lot of positives for the both of you."

"You're right, as always" Anakin admitted. "I just worry because Tatooine isn't the safest of places. The Hutts are bad enough, but there are also the smugglers and the spacers from the crime syndicates - not to mention the Tuskens. They can be quite vicious if you ever find yourself lost." Padmé could no longer contain herself and started bellowing in laughter, drawing his curious stare. "What's so funny?"

"You worry too much," she answered. "Didn't you say that you were trained to trust in the will of the Force—that it would take care of everything?"

Anakin scoffed loudly. "Now that's a frightening thought."

"What is?"

"I never realized how much you sound like Obi-Wan," he quipped.

Padmé chortled. "You know what would really be scary?"

"What?" Anakin reluctantly asked.

"If I had his beard."

* * *

Hunger. 

It was the reason why she rose every morning and her justification for what she had done in effort to stay alive. For almost four years, Dahlia, along with her friend Tayal, lived in the slums of Malastare's capital as they tried to scrape out a living. Since both the Gran and Dugs' distaste for anything human prevented them from partaking in governmental assistance, both teenagers had resorted to menial work, which was often dangerous. Dahlia had scars streaked across her arms, torso and legs as reminders of her lot in life.

She couldn't even remember when she had lost her hope. Along with her principles, it had been a casualty in the war for survival. Dahlia had seen others, far stronger and much more resilient than she, die at the hands of their own generosity.

It was a useless gesture.

In time, she found that she didn't even miss it. If some remnants of loyalty remained in her, it was only to her companion Tayal. The truly miserable seek the solace of their own, or so Dahlia had heard once from a monk preaching in the streets. The loyalty of need defined her relationship with Tayal, and since they rarely encountered other humans, any number was safer than one.

Even Dahlia's dreams of the Jedi Siri had stopped over time. Dahlia mused that they probably died around the same time as her hope. At first she was angered at the apparent abandonment, but gradually anger had morphed into indifference. Siri hadn't been able to save herself, so why did Dahlia want to hang her hopes on such a far-fetched dream? Siri was probably on Coruscant, waving her hand around and slicing things with her lightsaber. Dahlia didn't care to see her again. And in a way, she hoped she never would.

Rolling over onto her side, Dahlia's creaking cot caused Tayal to yell at her. "Can't you keep it quiet?"

"Sorry," she muttered, angrily pulling at the tattered blanket which barely kept her warm. With a loud sigh, Dahlia tried to calm her mind so she could rest. She had gotten a job working as a droid mechanic for a Dug podracer who expected her in the shop no later than 0500. If she arrived a minute late, she would have to endure a lashing. Dahlia didn't fear pain. Like everything else, it too had also lessened with time. But since she wouldn't be able to adequately do her job if her back was bleeding for the rest of the day, she tried her best not to provoke her Master.

Drifting off, Dahlia was about to embark on a few hours of much needed sleep when her entire body suddenly felt as if she was lying on a block of ice. Kicking off her blanket in frustration, she rose to check on the small thermal unit she and Tayal had bought from the winnings of a lucky hand of pazzak. Curiously, the device was working pouring out adequate heat. Dahlia rubbed her shoulders in effort to warm herself. She was about to return to her cot when a sharp spike of warning caught her attention. Trying to focus, Dahlia had lost all sense of time until Tayal's voice jarred her back to the moment.

"Why are you standing there?"

"I felt…something," she whispered.

Becoming alarmed, Tayal pulled out a small vibroblade from under her cot and joined her friend. "What is it? Is somebody trying to get in?"

"No…it's elsewhere…elusive. Something big is here."

Tayal flailed her arms in exasperation. "You and your feelings." Lying back down on her bed, she added, "If it bothers you that much, go find out what it is."

Ignoring her friend's comments, Dahlia felt her body grow even colder and the only noise she could hear was the thunderous pounding of her heart. Something had arrived, but even more worrisome was that it was aware of her. Without thought, she walked over to the edge of her cot to pick up her cloak. On her way out, she grabbed a small dagger and when she walked through the door, Tayal called out, "If you get hurt, I'm not going to look for you."

"Nor would I expect you to," she mumbled as she left.

* * *

Pleasantries were a necessary evil. 

They composed the mask of the Supreme Chancellor—the one that hid his true nature. Palpatine was just a means to achieve his goals. Darth Sidious was his real identity, which he hated hiding in the shadows. He feared neither the Jedi nor the entire Senate, for his powers were unequivocal. The Darkside of the Force gave him abilities far beyond any pathetic mortal and soon he would achieve god-like stature.

The Separatist movement in the Outer Rim was becoming a pressing problem for the ineffectual Senate. And as they wasted time in fruitless debates, more systems were pledging their devotion to his apprentice. It was only a matter of time before the gluttonous senators awoke to a war unlike any the galaxy had ever faced.

Still, despite his clairvoyance, not all had gone according to plan.

Aside from the delays to his ultimate weapon, the Chosen One had remained well out of reach. Plus, the Force itself decided to bring the ancient relic, Ilianya Tro, out from her seclusion to protect young Skywalker. Despite his almost limitless power, the immortal Jedi Exile was a foe Sidious dared not to challenge, at least not at the moment. As the old Sith adage suggested, no one was invulnerable and one day he would learn the means in order to defeat her.

However, there were currently other more pressing matters.

Palpatine was en route to a summit on Malastare. Several worlds allied with the Trade Federation wished to meet away from the spotlight on Coruscant to discuss Viceroy Gunray's upcoming criminal trial. There was growing unrest, as well as murmurs of a change in leadership. As Chancellor, he had been asked to mediate the discussions, but as Darth Sidious, he would ensure that their deliberations would end up in his favor. Despite the Neimoidians' failure on Naboo, they still possessed vast influence, as well as tremendous resources. He foresaw they would have an important part in his attempt to seize control.

When his shuttle reached the center of the capital city, Palpatine felt a strange shift in the Force. Knowing that his traveling companions were essentially Force null, he did not fear to extend his perceptions to locate the disturbance.

It was strong...Too strong not to merit investigation.

Palpatine was about to order his aides to conjure an excuse when Senator Aak of Malastare walked up the loading platform to greet him. He shot the Gran a murderous stare, which he instantly realized was lost upon the alien since they could not perceive human facial expressions.

"I wish to greet you, Chancellor," Ask announced.

Palpatine forced a smile. "I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule, Senator."

"The delegation members are already in the conference center. If you would follow me…"

"Actually," Palpatine said hesitantly. "If it is agreeable, I would like to take a few moments to collect myself. After all it is quite a long journey from Coruscant and…"

"Of course," Senator Aak hurriedly acquiesced. "Please take your time. I will have one of my assistants accompany you."

"I appreciate the gesture, Senator. I can find my own way though."

The Gran seemed puzzled, but did not question him any further. Aak then bowed and left him. Palpatine turned over his shoulder, giving a slight nod at his assistant, Sly Moore. She immediately motioned for the others to return inside the ship while Palpatine walked out into the courtyard alone.

The capital's official landing area was circular with several large granite buildings surrounding the perimeter. There were multiple walkways that led outside. Palpatine followed the presence that had so strongly aroused his curiosity.

The entity – for that was what it was - seemed aware of him and yet unafraid. Moving into the dark alleyway he recognized the trap into which he –the feeble victim – was supposed to fall. Sidious almost sneered in delight at this thought, but instinctually he felt for his hidden lightsaber. He did not have to wait long as a young girl, brandishing a jagged dagger, stalked rapidly in his direction.

Palpatine knew that this creature was the one he had sensed.

Calling his lightsaber into his hand, the weapon instantaneously sprung to life, illuminating the dark alleyway with its crimson hue. With one swipe, Sidious sliced the dagger out of the girl's hand, causing her to recoil in pain. He then summoned the Force in her direction, hurtling her backwards until she crashed into a wall. Watching her with interest, he stood still while she struggled to return to her feet. With his weapon now back in its holster, Sidious lifted his right hand into the air. The girl screeched in fright as he levitated her off the ground. Much like a predator inspecting its prey, he quietly walked around her, quickly breaking through her rudimentary mental barriers.

He felt pain and struggle, but to his utmost pleasure, he sensed great anger. Palpatine could feel the corners of his face curl as an idea formed in his mind. Before pondering it further, the girl was trying to struggle out of his Force-powered hold.

"Foolish little girl, searching for monsters in the dark." He paused and drew closer to her. "It seems that one has found you."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 2: Acceptance

_Many thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or are lurking. Your comments are always very much appreciated. _

**Musingmiyu:** I'm thrilled to read that you are enjoying this story, as well as NC. I truly appreciate it. Thanks for reading!

**Lisigirl: **Palpy is an evil one. Can't help but admire him sometimes. We'll be seeing everyone else very soon!

**Hintafanboy: **She's on her way ;).

**SW80: **Thanks so much. Glad that you like the different plot lines. Thanks for reading!

**jaRJaR.Binks**: Thanks for reading. As for the parts of random people, everyone in the series is important as they will all have a profound influence on Anakin; for good or bad. But never never, there will be more Anakin & Padme moments coming.

**Kates Master: **Looks like he's going to give it a try. We'll see her answer shortly. Glad you liked the Anakin & Padme moment. Thanks for reading!

**Random Shinobi: **There is a certain irony that he is using the Naboo's kelvacyte. However, recall that he is now out of it ;). As for Palpy, who knows how he will fit poor Dahlia in his plans or if she will even comply. Anakin's fate is still undetermined so don't let the catergory descriptions fool you ;). Answering your question about the nexu, it is the creature that attacked Padme during the battle in arena on Geonosis in AotC. It gave her some large scratches across her back if you recall. Thanks so much for reading!

**One of Those Girls: **Dahlia is definitely not going away anytime soon ;). Thanks for reading!

**Orangecountrycruiser2: **Thanks for your kind comments about NC. I truly appreciate that. Hope you enjoy this story as well!

**Maxtreme225: **Well, I have to admit that I love writing evil cliffes so be warned ;). I'm thrilled to hear that you think the characters are staying true to form. I do try my best to keep them recognizable despite all the changes I've implimented. Thanks so much for reading!

**Lokigirl: **Patience, patience ;)

**Nothingfeelsgood: **Glad you liked Padme's comments. Thanks so much for reading and hanging with my stories since the beginning!

**Quillian: **The galaxy was essentially ripe for the picking. The Sith were definitetly paying attention. And yes, Anakin does have some valid concerns about his mother. Hopefully everything will work out ;). Thanks so much for reading!

**LetNys: **Thanks so much for your comments, as well as also being one of the old faithful. Dahlia will have a profound impact on things to come and I'm sure Palpy has plans for her.

**Pokey:** Thanks!

**Ghostreaper181: **Sometimes we are amazed at what Palpy doesn't know. Remember, his over confidence is his weakness ;). Glad you liked the Ilianya scene. Wasn't sure how well it would be received since there are many Yoda fans. I thought though it would be fun to do, especially since Ilianya is much older than Yoda, something that rarely happens. As for Dahlia, it would be rather conveniant if they all turned on one another; but where's the fun in that ;). Anakin and Padme definitely have feelings for one another, but are still in the midst of figuring themselves out. However, there will be more of their thoughts concerning the other soon. Thanks so much for your continued support. Thanks for hanging in there since the beginning. Hope this story lives up to the first one!

**AJedistuckintheMatrix:** Yes, finally Rev has come back with a new story ;). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He felt uneasy. 

He knew he shouldn't, for Jedi were supposed to be immune to such trivial sensations. Padawan learner Jaden Fai, apprenticed to the esteemed Master Yaddle, stared out the viewport of their tiny transport ship in silent deliberation. Although he was normally assigned to the Temple's archives as an academic Jedi, the Council had sent Yaddle on an urgent mission to a moon in orbit around the former Sith world of Korriban. Jaden was to accompany her. Republic archeologists had unearthed a crypt which raised an unusually high level of anxiety amongst the senior Jedi. The Council had ordered the research team not to remove any of the artifacts, and to wait until they could dispatch their own experts. Yaddle's and Jaden's orders were simple: to investigate, and to report immediately any and all findings.

Anything associated with the Sith was becoming a cause for concern. Jaden, like most of the senior padawans, knew of the rumors involving the crisis on Naboo. They had learned how Obi-Wan Kenobi vanquished a Sith Lord despite losing his Master during the battle. The young Jedi Knight had quickly become a living legend amongst the Temple's many younger residents. What had made him even more fascinating was that instead of following in Master Jinn's footsteps, Obi-Wan opted to teach at the small Jedi training facility on Corellia. Jaden never admitted to anyone his awe of the man. He hoped to one day meet Obi-Wan Kenobi so they could discuss his experiences.

Perhaps such a famous Jedi should be with them on such an important journey? Even Master Yoda himself had never faced a Sith warrior. And now, an ancient tomb bearing their mark had been discovered. Jaden felt that events were stirring too quickly to be random. Despite his teachers' declarations to the contrary, he knew that the Darkside was obscuring their perception Force with each passing day. If the Sith had indeed returned, the Jedi would be the object of their vengeance.

"Not up to the task, you think we are?"

Jaden whirled about to see his diminutive Jedi Master standing behind him with an amused look on her face. "Of course, my Master. It is just…"

Yaddle's ears rose. "Yes, used to our books and research, we have become. Always remember, a Jedi's duty is never static. A lesson for both us, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Master." Jaden reluctantly admitted.

"More to say, have you?" Yaddle inquired with a knowing glance. "Something troubles you, I feel."

"I am… bothered."

"About the mission?"

Jaden shook his head. "Yes and no. I feel that there is more to this than the Council has said, with all due respect, Master."

"A burden it is, to hold a mantle of leadership," Yaddle said solemnly. "In time you will understand. Trust our judgment, you should. Guided by the Force, the Council is."

"I know, Master." Jaden answered with a hint of dissatisfaction in his voice. "But the problem is that we all can feel the change in the Force." He paused, giving her an earnest look. "Something bad is out there. Elusive."

"So certain are you?" Yaddle questioned, cocking her head to one side. "Still very young, you are, Jaden. In full control of your feelings and the Force, you are not. Once you learn more, perhaps less ominous the future will seem."

Jaden forced a smile of acknowledgement before returning his gaze back to the viewport. His bad feeling remained.

* * *

Even in the shade, the heat was unbearable. 

Wiping away the beads of sweet that had accumulated on his forehead, Anakin was amazed that he had forgotten the heat of Tatooine's twin suns. Yet the thought made him smile since it symbolized how long he had been living on Naboo, away from this wretched sand heap. Kicking back a large gulp of his juice, Anakin grinned in amusement as he watched Cliegg pensively sit at the head of the table as Ruwee Naberrie tried everything to distract him. Meanwhile, Owen, who was sitting across from him, was preoccupied with something on his datapad.

Since first meeting the Lars', Anakin had an immediate affinity for them both. Despite Cliegg's gruff appearance, he was a kind hearted as well as generous man. Anakin sensed the depth of love which Cliegg held for his mother, and he knew that he would take care of her for the rest of his life. Cliegg had also made it a point to get to know Anakin and always reassured him that he wasn't trying to steal his mother away—that he wanted to make them a true family with their marriage. Still, change was never easy and Anakin would have many adjustments to make. All in all though, Anakin couldn't imagine a better man alive to have married his beloved mother.

Owen was an interesting sort.

Although he had a quiet nature, Owen had a rapier-like wit and enjoyed playful barbs at Anakin's expense. Anakin liked him instantly and the two became fast friends. They shared a common fascination with mechanics and spent their time together during Anakin's visits to Tatooine fixing the various pieces of farm equipment or harvest droids that filled the Lars' workroom. These visits differed strikingly from Cliegg and Owen's visits to Naboo. Anakin had been especially amused when he had introduced Owen to several of Padmé's handmaidens. He had never seen anyone so tongue tied whenever they asked Owen a question or brought him something to eat. Of course, Anakin would never let him live it down.

"What are you reading?" Anakin asked Owen.

"The droid manifest from the Jawas," Owen replied without looking up.

"I don't know if you realized it or not, but we are at a celebration."

Owen paused to give him a reproachful look. "Can't be always fun and games, Lord High Protector sir—as I'm sure you are well aware."

Anakin scoffed before Cliegg interjected, "I'm sure he'll forget all about that datapad when the Whitesuns' show up."

"Hush, Dad." Owen warned with a fierce curl of his lip.

Anakin could not help but shoot his soon-to-be step brother a sly grin. "Oh yes…what's her name, Owen? The one you like?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Owen muttered as he returned his attention to his datapad.

"It's their oldest daughter, Beru." Cliegg offered with a sly smirk.

Owen snarled in disgust and rolled his eyes, causing all around the table to laugh. The lightness seemed to quickly dissipate when Cliegg suddenly stood up and fretted. "I'm sure Shmi is going to come to her senses and not go through with it."

Ruwee appeared to hold back a laugh as he replied, "Shmi is not going anywhere, my friend. Besides, I don't think Jobal or Padmé well let her just leave."

Cliegg hung his head low. "She's too good for me. I don't know what I was thinking…asking such a wonderful woman to marry bantha fodder like me."

Anakin offered him a smile of encouragement. "Mom adores you. I know she couldn't wait to set the date."

"Yeah, Dad." Owen chimed in, "Besides, if Shmi didn't run away after she first tasted your cooking, I think she's here to stay."

The men around the table chuckled as Cliegg shot his son a feigned look of contempt. Before he could issue a response, Threepio stumbled into the eating area. "Excuse me, Master Anakin."

"What is it, Threepio?"

"Her Highness, Queen Amidala wished for me to inform you all that Madam Shmi is ready."

Anakin shot a smile at Ruwee who instantly rose to his feet. "Gentlemen, let's help Cliegg get married."

* * *

Disappointment. 

It was a feeling that had become too common for her tastes. As Siri followed numerous dead ends in her search for young Dahlia, she quickly learned that the Force had something else in mind for the child and for her as well. Once Siri had been given medical clearance by the Temple healers, the Council had requested that she return to active duty. For the next three plus years, she had been ordered to hunt down the remnants of Krayn's slave trade network. Siri relentlessly questioned each one she brought into custody, but none knew what happened to the transport that supposedly took Dahlia to Duro.

Mission after mission, and even after taking on the brash but talented Ferus Olin as her padawan learner, Siri never allowed herself to forget about the little girl. Meditation never brought her any closer to an answer, and no amount of cajoling by her superiors could fill the void. Over the years, Siri questioned herself as to why she had cared so much about a person whom she barely knew. At first, she believed that she was simply fulfilling her duty as a Jedi. Later Siri accepted that she had become obsessed, since she was unaccustomed to failure of any kind.

"Master? How was that?" Ferus' voice broke through her thoughts.

Siri blinked several times as she saw that her apprentice had completed his exercises. "Yes, you completed that kata quite well."

The seventeen standard year old boy peered at her unconvinced, clipping his lightsaber to his belt as he approached. "Master Siri…may I speak freely?"

"Of course," she replied, motioning for him to join her for a stroll.

"I cannot help but feel that you have been distracted since our return from Kessel."

Siri paused momentarily, offering him a look mixed with exasperation at his keen observation and embarrassment that he was correct. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "I'm afraid you are quite right, my young friend."

"Does it have to do with the little slave girl you've been searching for?"

Siri nodded before turning away to lean on a nearby railing. Staring out the window, she whispered, "I know it is hard for you to understand, but sometimes in doing our duty, we can become overly attached to those whom we have been charged to protect."

"Is that wise, Master? Aren't attachments against the code?"

Siri chuckled softly. "The code is only the beginning of a Jedi's wisdom, Ferus, not the end. She giggled briefly. "Sometimes duty can fall outside its guidelines, which makes us rely on our own judgment."

"But Master Windu says that the code should always be foremost in our actions," Ferus recited.

"He has the luxury to believe that," Siri replied with a wry grin. "Sitting on the Council can make one…overly certain at times." Ferus' curious stare quickly told her that he did not get the humor of her observation. "I know my ways are at times unorthodox, but I hope that doesn't interfere with what I am trying to teach you."

Ferus seemed to be shocked by her statement. He responded quickly, "Master, I am proud to be your student and I know that I have much to learn from you."

Siri couldn't help but smile at the boy. While he was extremely talented, his overtly conservative ways troubled her. Perhaps she had picked him as her apprentice because he had reminded her so much of Obi-Wan at that age. Still, she had never met someone so young who strongly adhered to the code. She knew she would have to keep both her thoughts and feelings concerning Obi-Wan and his involvement in Anakin's training closely guarded. Siri understood all that had occurred was due to the will of the Force; however, her student did not yet possess the wisdom to comprehend her perspective. She hoped in time she would be able to teach him more of the living Force, but in the meantime, having Ferus for a Padawan was like constantly having a short councilmember by her side!

* * *

Dahlia wanted to scream. 

Still suspended in mid-air, she stared in absolute terror at the dark hooded figure that silently walked around her. She tried to see his face, but quickly averted her gaze when she felt him probing her thoughts. Dahlia desperately tried to hide them, but this effort only appeared to amuse him as he grinned each time he broke through her defenses.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded. "Just leave me alone!"

"You are hardly in the position to issue orders, my dear." He teased

"I meant you no harm. I was just…curious."

"And yet how was it that you were aware of my arrival?" he asked in an amused tone.

"I just…felt you," Dahlia freely admitted, figuring at this point it was useless to engage in any subterfuge and perhaps, through the truth, she could learn more about this being. "I hadn't experienced anything quite like that in a long time."

The man seemed intrigued by her observation, causing him to stop in place. "You have felt others like me before?"

"Once, many years ago, a Jedi was sent to help me and my family."

"A Jedi?" He said intrigued. "You think me to be like them?"

"I don't know," she responded. "You seem very different. Darker." Dahlia would have said more, but a sudden constriction of her throat, made it difficult for her to breathe.

"Perhaps you care to learn this power? To inflict pain on those who have hurt you?"

Pulling futilely at her collar, Dahlia cried out, "What are you doing to me?"

"I am providing a little sample of what you could have for yourself," he informed her, and with a wave of his hand her airway opened again and she fell to her knees, coughing. "I feel much anger in you…much hatred. With some molding, you could do great things."

"I don't wish to be great," Dahlia panted as she rubbed her aching neck. "I just want to get away from this Force-forsaken world so I can find my family." The next thing she realized, she was flying through the air. The flight halted abruptly as she struck a stone wall. Pain filled her senses. Dahlia desperately tried not to lose consciousness. She blinked rapidly as the dark figure knelt down before her.

"Take care, little one." The hooded figure warned as he pointed his finger at her. "My patience is not infinite."

"What is going on here?" Tayal cried out from behind them. The hooded figure whirled around and in one motion he took hold of the unsuspecting girl. Unlike Dahlia, she flailed about and screamed.

"Help me!"

He sneered as he turned to look down at the slumping Dahlia. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"Leave her alone," Dahlia muttered, attempting to sit up but fell back against the wall when her vision nearly blackened.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" The dark man taunted. "I do not fear you. You have no power to stop me!"

Although injured, Dahlia felt a surge of rage filling her veins. With her remaining strength, she focused her anger at her attacker. A rush of energy left her body, knocking the man off balance and causing him to release Tayal. "Run!" Dahlia screamed as she felt her strength bleeding away.

The older girl shifted her eyes rapidly between the fallen man and Dahlia before she turned around and ran off into the dark alleyway. Dahlia smiled briefly with the knowledge that she would be safe. However, her brief happiness disappeared when the man returned to his feet and stalked quickly in her direction. Dahlia closed her eyes as she knew death would soon take her from this world. Perhaps it was for the best. This existence had not been what she had hoped for and now, in the face of such evil, she actually found herself wishing for it all to end.

Resigning herself to whatever fate this dark being had in mind for her, Dahlia waited in silence. After several moments, curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes. The figure was standing before her with a seemingly amused expression on his face.

"Good," his voice echoed throughout the alleyway. "Your anger gives you strength."

"I am not evil," she spat as she attempted to sit up. "I will not harm others."

"Good and evil are matters of perspective, my dear." He answered in a much softer tone. "This power you possess could help you achieve all that your heart desires."

"I want to be with my parents again," Dahlia cried out. "That is all I care about."

"Come with me and I will teach you to use your power to find them," the man suggested with a wry smile. "However, you will owe me something in return."

"Which is?" Dahlia asked suspiciously.

"All in time," the man said matter of factly, extending his hand towards her. "For now, come along. We need to clean you if you are to accompany me back to Coruscant after I attend to some…business here."

Whether it was curiosity or the fact that this creature offered her a chance at a new life, Dahlia reached for his proffered hand as a sign of acceptance. "I will do whatever you say."

* * *

She had never looked happier. 

Anakin smiled as he backed away from his mother and Cliegg as they turned around to face the holy man. They had decided that they didn't want anything lavish so the entire wedding party was being held in the courtyard of the Lars' homestead. Anakin couldn't help the mixed feelings that danced throughout his head and his heart. While joyful for his mother and Cliegg, he felt some sadness because when he returned to Naboo, he would go back to live alone in the residence he had shared with his mother for years.

All things change…or so Obi-Wan had taught.

Releasing a quiet sigh, Anakin retreated to where Padmé was standing. She offered him a smile of support, almost as if she sensed his conflict. Anakin felt her small fingers gently pry open his hand, intertwining her fingers between his as she moved closer. Instantly he forgot his sadness and his heart began to pound wildly within his chest. He dared not turn to look at her, fearing that his legs would collapse if he took in her beauty. The only action he could muster was to squeeze her hand affectionately, which she repeated in kind.

How he loved her.

Padmé was everything to him. Anakin had feared after he had declared his feelings for her that she would shy away from him. But instead, Padmé had drawn even closer. Indeed, they were inseparable, spending most of their off time in each other's company. They would travel to her parent's home during the harvest season or to Varykino to enjoy the cool waters during the arid season. Padmé had also been tremendous help as he and her brother-in-law Darred remodeled Anakin's mountain residence. Since that day, he had never again broached the subject of their relationship.

But Anakin wanted more. He was no longer a child, and he could love her in the ways that she deserved.

The problem was she still viewed him as a boy—her good friend, but nothing more.

And yet, here they were, holding hands.

Anakin could feel her heart rate jump even though the expression on her face remained unchanged. There were times when he believed that she wanted to open up completely to him, but something held her back. He feared losing her friendship and dared not risk pushing the matter.

And yet, he knew that he would not be fearful for much longer.

Anakin hungered and thirsted for Padmé. She was the life-giving breath that filled his soul, and he knew with every fiber of his being that she was his intended one. He had shunned the affections of many others because he would not be disloyal to Padmé. He belonged to her. She possessed his very soul, despite their never having professed their affections.

_All in time._

"You are now and forever, husband and wife!" The holy man declared.

It stirred Anakin out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his mother and Cliegg sealing their vows with a kiss. He smiled as Padmé released his hand so they could both applaud. Glancing over at her, looking absolutely beautiful in her light blue shimmersilk dress, he flashed a smile as he hoped that one day he would become her eternal life mate.

"What are you thinking?" Padmé asked with a slight grin.

"Just how happy they look."

* * *

The desert sand turns red at dusk. 

Jaden had never seen a place that was so desolate and yet so beautiful at the same time. He was surprised that it had never been fully investigated. Little was available in the archives except for a few brief reports by a handful of survey teams that passed nearby throughout the ages. Jaden suspected that the Jedi themselves were responsible for this. He could feel the strong taint of the Darkside in this place. Moreover, it seemed that the Force itself had been manipulated to favor the Darkside—a sign that the Sith had once existed here and in great numbers.

A small human man greeted them as they approached the dig site where the crypt was located.. "Greetings Master Jedi. I am Chief archeologist Garrick Diel."

"I am Yaddle and this is my Padawan, Jaden Fai."

The man smiled at them both as he motioned for them to follow. "Your arrival is most fortuitous. Our instruments have picked up an unusual energy surge from inside the crypt in the last few hours."

"Detect this before, you did not?" Yaddle queried.

"No, Master Jedi. This is something new," Gerrick admitted. "I was about to evacuate my team from the area as a precaution."

"A wise idea. Proceed, you should. My Padawan and I, investigate afterward, we will."

"What do you think is happening, Master?" Jaden questioned after the archeologist departed.

Yaddle groaned as she considered his question. "More curious this mystery is becoming. Cautious, we must be."

Upon reaching the crypt constructed from the same sands that filled their surroundings, Jaden sensed that Master Yaddle was uneasy. Most Jedi spent their entire careers with little to no interaction with anything even remotely associated with the Darkside, let alone belonging to the Sith. Jaden, on the other hand, had spent some of his earliest days as Yaddle's apprentice studying the few remaining Sith holocrons that were kept in the most secure portions of the Jedi Temple. Since his Master was the Order's foremost scholar, she had been granted full access to the holocrons after Qui-Gon Jinn had encountered the Sith warrior during his mission to assist the Naboo.

As a result, Jaden did not harbor the same fears concerning the Darkside. He felt that he knew enough of the Sith and their ways to know the pitfalls and traps that had ensnared many Jedi in the past. He hoped that one day this unique perspective would propel him into the ranks of the most esteemed Masters. In time, he hoped to join the Council as one of its highly regarded members.

"Focus on the now," Yaddle barked as they approached the dig site.

Jaden rolled his eyes, but nodded in compliance. "My apologies, Master."

"Strong, the Darkside is in this place. Happened in the past here, something terrible."

Breaking away from her, Jaden walked into the crypt. As the blazing hot suns disappeared, he withdrew his torch to illuminate the hallway. Several bronze statues lined the corridor, each representing a powerful Sith from history. Jaden immediately recognized each, but paid no attention as he sensed something unusual from deep inside the structure. There were several large stone columns that held the roof in place, but in several places, pieces of debris had fallen from apparent weaknesses in the structure. On the walls were fixtures where lighted torches could be placed. A stone pathway led down towards the burial portion of the crypt.

Even though he knew he wasn't supposed to feel that way, Jaden was exhilarated by this adventure. He could already see himself sitting in the middle of numerous padawans back in the Temple as he regaled them with the story of his mission. Venturing further down the pathway, Jaden was taken aback as he saw pieces of lightsabers, energy belts and crystals. Apparently, a great battle once had taken place here, under the desert floor and away from the eyes of history. Jaden closed his eyes as he tried to listen to the echoes from the past through the Force.

He felt a rush of adrenaline when in his mind's eye he could see both Jedi and Sith engaged in a fierce battle. The Sith seemed desperate to keep hidden what they had spent decades trying to hide from their nemesis. Whatever was buried in this place, it was important. Jaden became so lost in his vision, he did not detect the tremor of warning through the Force. He was abruptly brought out of his musings when he heard the shrill cry of his Master echoing throughout the structure. "Jaden! Get out!"

Rubbing his eyes, he extended his awareness instantly detecting a surge in energy. Jaden tried to use the Force to enhance his speed, but fell over a protruding stone. Desperate, he cried out, "Master! Help me!"

Yaddle made her way to him and without a word, conjured the Force around him, levitating him out of the crypt. While in the air, Jaden turned to see that she was trying to use the Force to hold something back. He abruptly crashed on the ground. Quickly rising to his feet, Jaden withdrew his lightsaber and was about to run back inside when a loud explosion filled his ears and shook the ground, causing him to fall. Seconds later, several pieces of the crypt flew outward as the stone structure collapsed in on itself. In utter horror, Jaden shouted out, "Master!"

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	4. Chapter 3: Proclaimations

_My deepest thanks to all the showing of support as this story continues. I truly appreciate it!_

**Emerald Green Queen: **Glad to see you on the new story thread. Thanks again for all your insightful reviews on NC. I really appreciate it. Since there have been significant changes in this universe already, having Padme's term extended is just one more. It will be important as we continue on. Palpy's overconfidence is his blind spot, but so far it hasn't completely foiled his plans. As for Valkin, hard to tell when he's being on the up and up. Like you pointed out, he is definitely dead set on his agenda, whatever it might be ;). I had quite a bit of fun writing the Ilianya and Yoda scene. They definitely can square of with one another. Now for Obi-Wan, this new sequence events has a purpose, but will be revealed in time. In reference to the tomb, it has significant importance, but again, all in due time ;). Siri definitely has a few mountains to climb as events progress. We shall see soon how she will deal with them. As far as her and Dahlia, hang on to your thoughts. Glad to read that you are enjoying the development of the relationship between Anakin and Padme. It is hard to keep them from running into each other's arms, but it is all for a reason ;). Thanks so much for your comments. I truly appreciate them and look forward to them as well.

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: **Thanks so much. More is here!

**Fate's Princess: **Thanks so much for taking the time to catch up with the events of this story. I am humbled by your kind comments. I have had and current have a wonderful beta, but we all still miss some stuff. As for Obi-Wan's new life, it does mirror Anakin's from canon; but, I think you will start to see some major difference develop as the plot further develops. Thanks so much for reading!

**Sweet Christabel: **Thanks so very much. High praise from a great writer, indeed. Thanks for reading.

**AngelNoelAni420: **I'm so happy that you like Jaden. He will become an integral characters as things develops. As for what happens, keep tunining in to find out. There will also be alot more of Dahlia as well. Thanks so much for reading!

**Strwrsgrl: **In reference to Anakin's and Padme's relationship, only time will tell; however, things are looking promising ;). I appreciate your appraisal of the writing style. I try my best to convey the story as clearly as possible, but also that it is as much fun for you to read as it is for me to write. Thanks so much!

**Eternity's Silence: **I really appreciate your kinds words of support. I hope this story lives up to your expectations. Thanks a lot!

**Naberrie Skyler: **Yes, emotions are growing for both Anakin and Padme. Who knows where that will lead? ;). All in due time though. They still have 'issues' to overcome. Thrilled to know you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading!

**TDK99992000: **Thanks!

**Pokey: **Thanks so much!

**LokiGirl: **I promise I won't disappoint. Thanks for reading!

**Random Shinobi: **Actually Jaden had a vision of a battle from the past. He and Yaddle were there to investigate the findings of the archeological team that had stumbled on the site. Things would be quite interesting if and when Siri and Dahlia encounter one another again. As for Anakin and Padme...patience my friend. All will happen in time. Thanks so much for reading!

**Ghostreaper181: **Well, even the Jedi Councilmembers are failible. Not good though as the fate of the galaxy partially rests in their hands. Glad you liked the Anakin and Lars' interaction. I think this relationship was poorly shown in the movies and I wanted to expand upon it. Siri would make Qui-Gon quite proud. She has learned quite abit in the past several years, hopefully she can instill some of the knowledge to her student. As for Palpy, he does everything for himself. He's never altruistic. And yes, Anakin is struggling with his feelings for Padme with what he could lose. It should be interesting to see how Anakin will react to Obi-Wan's further decreased time with him. Thanks so much for reading!

**NothingFeelsGood: **I've become quite addicted to evil cliffes. They are very fun to write. Glad you like the A &P moments. More to come. Thanks so much for reading!

**Quillian: **Thank you for reading it!

**LetNys: **Yes, lots is happen and things will get even more cumbersome in subsequent chapters. Never fear, Anakin will find a way. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

His dreams were filled with the scent of jasmine. Slowly opening his eyes, Obi-Wan found his face lost in a mass of curls which belonged to his wife. Unwilling to move, he wrapped his arm around her still form, which stirred ever so slightly before relaxing to his touch. 

Married life had not been what he had expected. Correction—Obi-Wan never dreamed of pledging himself to anything but the Jedi Order. Now, three years in, he couldn't imagine life without his beloved Sabé.

Surprisingly, it had been almost too easy to keep their marriage hidden from the Council. Since he spent little time on Coruscant and even when he did, Obi-Wan had perfected his shielding to the point that even Master Yoda himself could not break through. It amused Obi-Wan to no end that the Masters viewed this power as sign of his continued growth as a Jedi Knight. Several of Qui-Gon's old rants about their detached stoicism came back to him as he reflected on the Jedi Order as a whole. To his dismay, the Order was in decline—of that he was quite convinced. The most terrifying reality of that thought was that the Dark Lord of the Sith was more than likely aware of this fact as well.

The sight of Sabé's tangle of curls pulling away as she rolled over to face him instantly shifted his focus. She was the essence of beauty - or at least she was in his eyes. As delicate and as soft to the eyes his twenty-three standard year old bride was, Sabé was also a pillar of strength and at times, the most stubborn woman he had ever encountered. Even Qui-Gon himself would have had great difficulties in trying to get her to compromise on something she believed in fully! But that was what Obi-Wan loved about her, and what equally drove him insane from time to time.

Still, Sabé had been a bedrock of understanding. While the Council had granted more freedom than many other Knights his age, Obi-Wan still had duties to perform that sometimes kept him away for months on end. And yet Sabé had never complained. Not once. Of course, she had to have known that this how it would be when she agreed to marry him. Still, she never had asked him to leave the Order. Obi-Wan could not help but feel guilty at this thought. Sabé had sacrificed so much to be married to him and what had he given up? He was still a Jedi and his duties always came before her. Another person would use this against him, but not his bride. Perhaps one day he would leave the Order, when the Force willed it. For the moment, his heart was troubled by other concerns.

Anakin.

He had not spent nearly enough time with his student. Anakin was quickly growing, and for padawans in the Temple, this was an especially difficult time. Then again, Anakin didn't have to contend with the code, specifically its rules about attachments, which was usually the chief concern at his age. Obi-Wan found himself on unfamiliar ground. At only seventeen, Anakin would have been ready to face the trials had he been made a Jedi. His gifts were profound, and at times his power seemed limitless, which caused Obi-Wan a great deal of concern. He worried whether Anakin's abilities would one day become too great for even him to control.

_The Jedi fear him._

Obi-Wan released an unconscious sigh as his thoughts dwelled upon the day he took it upon himself to train his young friend. It had always seemed the right thing to do. He had never regretted his decision, for it was the will of the Force; however, he still did not know where it would lead. That perhaps was the most disconcerting aspect of the whole situation. Obi-Wan knew the prophecy of the chosen One. He knew first hand that the Sith had returned. The overwhelming question that continued to plague him was how everything would unfold. Obi-Wan smiled as he could almost hear his former master chide him to be patient—that the Force would reveal everything in due time.

"What is that grin for?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see the playful but curious gaze of his wife studying him. "I was just thinking."

"I figured that much," Sabé observed with a mirthful smirk. "Even though I am not the one who can read minds."

"And neither can I," Obi-Wan retorted. "Or at least, none that I am not connected with."

Sabé rolled her eyes. "No Jedi rhetoric when we're together. Remember our deal?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and reached over to plant a kiss on her forehead. "How could I forget?"

"Don't try to change the subject," she warned with feigned contempt.

"A kiss used to work."

"The operative word is _used to_, Master Jedi," Sabé said with a growing smile. "Out with it."

"Actually, I was thinking about Qui-Gon and Anakin."

Sabé blinked several times. "Unusual thoughts to have here in bed with your barely dressed wife," she teased, "when there are so many more interesting things you could be considering."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

"That's why you married me," she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before rolling out of bed. "What got you thinking about them?"

"I just feel I haven't been a really good teacher, or friend for that matter, to Anakin of late."

Pulling on a white shift, Sabé turned in his direction. "Well, you haven't exactly had much time for anyone given your recent tasks for the Council."

Rolling onto his side, Obi-Wan rested his head on his propped up hand. "True, but there is so much more I feel I should be teaching him," he lamented with a sigh. "Sometimes I think I am in way over my head when it comes to Anakin. I don't know what to do for him anymore. Perhaps he doesn't even need me anymore."

"Anakin has grown up to be a fine young man, thanks to your guidance," Sabé observed. "His mother always boasts what a positive influence you have been."

"I suppose," Obi-Wan admitted. "There's still the prophecy. And now with the situation in the Senate and Count Dooku, not to mention the Sith, I…" He paused to shoot a curious stare at Sabé who was cackling merrily while she finished getting dressed. "Something amuses you?"

"You do, Master Kenobi."

"And how is that?"

Sabé chortled before joining him on their bed. "You worry too much. Things will happen as they are meant to, whether you sit here and fret about it or not."

"But I have a responsibility and..."

She stopped his retort with a well placed kiss. Obi-Wan suddenly lost the desire to protest as their affections deepened. He was about to undo all of her preparations when the familiar high pitched chime of his comlink echoed incessantly throughout the room. Withdrawing reluctantly, Obi-Wan flashed a quick grin as he whispered, "Hold that thought." Rising out of bed, he fumbled through his tossed tunics until he found the noisy device.

"Kenobi here."

"Obi-Wan, am I disturbing you?"

He afforded a brief look over to Sabé who was trying to suppress a smattering of giggles. "Not at all, Master Windu. How can I be of service?"

"There has been an incident on one of the moons of Korriban. Please make due haste for the Telos Medicenter; we'll brief you upon your arrival."

"May I ask what happened?"

"A mission summary will be downloaded to your starfighter. Time is of the essence."

"I understand. I'll be underway as soon as possible, Master. Kenobi out."

Sabé let out a grunt of frustration. "Always they call when things are about to get interesting!"

Obi-Wan offered her a sad smile as he sat down on a nearby chair to put his leggings on. "My sincerest apologies, my love. I was looking forward to spending time with you at your parent's house."

"Mom's going to think you are ducking out of having her goober fish soup," Sabé said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Please give her and your father my regrets."

"They understand how it is," she responded with a distant look.

"I am just thankful that your father didn't hang me when we told them of our marriage," Obi-Wan reflected with a slight chuckle.

Sabé cackled. "I didn't know what shocked them more. The fact that you are a Jedi or that you were brave enough to marry me in the first place."

"Well, I have run into some gundarks that were much more hospitable than you are when you get upset."

"Oh please," Sabé said, briefly sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm not that bad."

Obi-Wan's smile grew as he neared her. After reaching down to give her a kiss, he backed slightly away to whisper, "No…you're worse."

* * *

Patience had been the one virtue that he had developed independent of the Darkside. Through hard experience, Palpatine had learned that the art of patience was often times a more effective weapon than his lightsaber. Although not as swift, it could be just as lethal. He had been invited to Malastare to mediate the talks amongst the leadership of the Trade Federation. Viceroy Gunray was about to face the most serious of charges levied against him for his role of the illegal invasion of Naboo and many had called for his resignation. 

Darth Sidious had other plans.

One of the loudest voices of opposition was a Neimoidian aristocrat named Zekt Toncin. By Trade Federation standards, he was an honest man who wanted to erase the debacle of Naboo by calling for the removal of Gunray, as well as reform the organization's trade practices. He also was seeking a cessation of hostilities between the Trade Federation and the Naboo. Palpatine had learned of Toncin's stance after an impromptu meeting with the alien after Gunray's most recent acquittal.

The Force would be unable to stop Palpatine's plans. The galaxy would soon be his.

Because he had been patient.

"You cannot sit there and tell us that this trial will have no consequences for our organization," Toncin demanded.

Across the small meeting room, Gunray shot to his feet. "We have survived far worse than the Coruscanti courts. I promise you, I will be exonerated."

"But how?" Toncin demanded. "The Naboo captured you in Queen Amidala's throne room, no less – and this ludicrous defense that a Sith Lord tricked you into the invasion is preposterous."

Palpatine lifted an eyebrow in interest, but his expression remained neutral as he continued to listen.

"Darth Sidious is real!" Gunray exclaimed. "I swear it!"

"Your bold claims no longer mean anything to this committee," Toncin proclaimed. "It is time for new leadership. We need strong leadership guided by integrity to secure our future in the galaxy."

Palpatine tapped on the obsidian table before him loudly enough to catch the attention of all in the room. These Federation types were as cowardly as they were greedy. Manipulating them was never difficult. "Honorable representatives, while I can see some of Viscount Toncin's recommendations are valid, remember that according to Republic law, Viceroy Gunray is innocent until proven guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt. Perhaps these talks are premature?"

"Gunray's influence and credits can only carry him so far, Your Excellency." Toncin retorted. "He is facing the Galactic Tribunal; they cannot be bought or reasoned with."

"True, but even if you decide to remove the Viceroy, your traditions dictate that the rite of discommendation would have to enacted, which if I recall correctly, takes months to complete."

"Five months, to be precise, Your Excellency." Rune Hakko chimed in. "And during that time, the Viceroy could ask for arbitration further delaying it."

"The Galactic Tribunal rarely takes that long to deliberate and to come to a verdict," Palpatine pointed out. "I would also imagine that Queen Amidala herself will be called as a witness and would want a quick resolution to this matter." Gunray turned quickly towards Hakko while they exchanged whispers. Palpatine didn't need his limitless power with the Darkside to know what they were conspiring. "I can assure you that Queen Amidala will be quite protected and if any harm should befall her, the Naboo would consider it an act of war."

"No harm will befall the child Queen," Gunray chimed in as he looked up with a guilt ridden expression on his face. "I swear it."

"I hope so for your sake, Viceroy." Palpatine warned. "I do not want a war to burden the Republic. It has enough to contend with in these difficult times."

A moment of uneasy silence filled the room until Zekt Toncin addressed the assembly. "We can no longer afford to keep the Naboo as our enemy. In the eight years since our unlawful occupation, the restrictions placed upon us by the Senate, as well as the trade embargo to our member worlds have severely damaged our financial infrastructure. I move that this honorable body remove Viceroy Gunray from power and…" Toncin suddenly gasped as he clenched at his chest. The Neimoidian then fell to the floor where his body thrashed uncontrollably.

A nearby councilmember swiftly rose to ascertain what was ailing the fallen Viscount. "Someone call in the medics immediately!"

Throughout the chaos, Palpatine remained sitting silently at his place. Through the Force, he focused yet another dark wave of energy at the dying alien. Toncin convulsed once again and then lay silently still.

It was done.

Nothing and no one would stand in his way of absolute victory. Forcing a concerned look, Palpatine rose from his place to join the other onlookers. "My goodness, is he alright?"

The kneeling Neimoidian glanced up at him sullenly. The Viscount is dead!"

"What shall be done?" Cried another member of the Trade Federation Council. "Toncin made the motion. We cannot simply ignore it!"

Pandemonium erupted as the leadership argued fervently about to the best course of action. Meanwhile, Palpatine was almost amused at their pathetic attempt at seizing power for themselves. The poor fools didn't even realize that their fate had been sealed long before this day. Clearing his throat dramatically, Palpatine raised his arms, calling for silence. "Honored friends…listen to me." The room fell silent before he pressed on. "A great tragedy has befallen us here today. Let us not bicker over petty differences as one of your own lies here dead at your feet."

"What do you suggest that we do?" Nute Gunray asked.

"I recommend that a period of mourning be observed for the Viscount. After a period of ninety standard days, we can reconvene if another wishes to submit Toncin's petition in his stead."

A low rumble of discussion commenced which abruptly ceased when Gunray announced, "All those in favor of the Supreme Chancellor's decision, say aye!"

"Aye!" Filled the halls, much to Palpatine's delight.

"Then without further delay, please see to our fallen colleague."

As Darth Sidious left the meeting hall, he could not help but smile at how everything was proceeding as he had foreseen.

_Good. Bend the Force to your will. It is only a tool._

* * *

Jango Fett winced as he stared up at the twin suns of Tatooine. After spending eighteen standard months—his longest stay in the endless days of darkness and rain of Kamino—he welcomed the change in scenery. It had been easier to leave when his son, or rather his unaltered clone, Boba, had been younger. His Kaminoan overseers were always eager for the opportunity to take care of the boy, probably so they could study him, Jango mused. Still, they were always kind to both of them and provided for their every need. Then again, it wasn't as if they had much choice. 

Lord Tyranus.

He was uncertain what to think about the stoic Serreno Count. Jango knew that Tyranus was in league with the Sith, which spelled almost certain disaster for the universe. As long as he had a steady income, Jango Fett could care less about their grab for control of the stars. In his mind, whether it was the greedy senators or a power-thirsty dark Jedi from the past made little difference. The galaxy would continue to be filled with opportunities for a man like him

However, he was not completely devoid of honor.

The summons to meet Valkin Ord immediately jarred him from his Kamino-induced slumber. He was perhaps the one man in the enter cosmos for whom Jango would end his association with Tyranus. Like him, Valkin was a Mandalorian—the proud warrior race that once had held both the Republic and the Jedi at the brink of annihilation. Now they were nearly extinct, as their people had been scattered throughout the known galaxy. It had been foretold that the Ord family would rise to bring about the return of the Mandalorian Empire; however, they had become more interested in securing their own place in the universe, a notion that Jango understood all too well.

The Mos Eisley spaceport was one of the more intriguing places he had encountered throughout his travels. It was a place that people went to run from trouble, but invariably they ended up finding themselves neck deep in more. Jango himself had secured many bounties here and had even earned the favor of the local Hutt by taking care of several deadbeats who had reneged on their debts. An even more advantageous aspect of the place was that people tended to mind their own business, as it would keep them alive longer.

Strolling into the spaceport's most popular cantina, Jango surveyed his surroundings for any potential threats. Finding none, he carefully snaked his way to one of the back tables where Valkin was already sitting with a glass of juma juice.

"Lord Ord," Jango addressed him with a slight tilt of his head.

Valkin flashed a quick smile of acknowledgement and he motioned for Jango to sit down. "Care for anything to drink?"

Jango shook his head. "I thought we'd get down to business."

"In a rush?" Valkin queried with a curious expression on his face.

"No, my Lord." Jango proclaimed. "I just have other…obligations… to attend to."

"I see." Valkin took a quick swig from his glass. "Tell me, what do you know of kelvacyte?"

Jango immediately straightened up in his seat. "It's a rare ore that can be used to significantly boost the power to blasters."

Valkin nodded. "And do you know which worlds possess the largest deposits?"

"No one knows that," Jango admitted. "It's kept secret by the Republic's mining guild, as well as the Jedi in order to keep pirating to a minimum." Valkin remained silent, causing him to observe, "I don't think you called me to meet you in the middle of a barren sand heap to talk about geophyics."

"Quite right, my friend." Valkin said. "I have a job for you."

"Which is?" he asked skeptically.

"I need all the information you can find on the Republic's mining guild. Which worlds belong to it and who are their representatives."

"To what end?" Jango questioned.

"That is none of your concern, bounty hunter." Valkin quickly retorted. "However, I am willing to pay you handsomely."

"How handsomely?" He asked, unable to contain his interest.

"Five hundred thousand now and five hundred more when you get the information."

He must be desperate, Jango pleasantly mused. Although information was never cheap, this offer was well beyond reason. The goal was a difficult one, but not impossible. Jango had overhead Lord Tyranus talking to his Master about Valkin and his role concerning some doomsday weapon. Perhaps this was what the kelvacyte was for.

"I will agree, on one condition."

Valkin leaned forward over the table. "Which is?"

"Tell me when are you going to declare yourself as the rightful Mandalore and lead our people out from ruin? You have the power, the resources and the respect to bring it about," Jango pleaded. "And I will be the first to follow you into glorious battle."

A fearsome grin spread across Valkin's features. "In time, my brother. I promise you that soon I will have the means to do just as you suggest."

"Tell me!" Jango urged. "Include me in your plans."

"And so I have, bounty hunter." Valkin smirked wickedly. "This information concerning the mining guild is vital to our cause and I cannot stress how critical it is for you to attain jt without being discovered. The consequences, for you…for me… would be disastrous."

"You are my liege, Lord Ord. I do not require payment if it is for our cause."

"We are all just simple beings making our way in the galaxy," Valkin said as he patted Jango's forearm. "And for you to undertake such a risk, compensation of this magnitude is in order."

"Who am I to refuse the rightful Mandalore?" Jango professed.

"Then drink with me, my friend. Let us toast to the return of the Mandalorian people!"

* * *

The triple moons of Tatooine were beautiful at night. The incandescent glow created a unique sparkle upon the desert floor. Padmé paused to admire its beauty after she had search futilely throughout the Lars' homestead for Anakin. Owen had suggested that he might have gone outside, but he hadn't seen him since the conclusion of the ceremony. Making her way outside, Padmé wrapped her shawl around her shoulders as the cold winds of the desert night struck. She had always been amazed at how much a hot, arid place could be transformed in only a matter of hours to temperatures rivaling most meat storage vats. 

"You shouldn't be out here alone," a familiar voice called out, bringing her out of thoughts.

"I'm not alone," Padmé teased. "You're out here to protect me."

"Always, my Queen." Anakin muttered.

Padmé felt herself shake involuntarily at his words. Over the years, he had stopped addressing her as her highness, opting to call her his Queen instead. At that moment, the words carried something else. Whatever it was, it made her heart race.

Ignoring her feelings, Padmé ambled over to the stone structure that Anakin was sitting upon. About to climb up, she pulled at her dress so she could step up, when she felt the oddest sensation scaling down the sides of her body. It felt almost like pieces of synthsilk were tickling her skin. Padmé flashed a curious glance at Anakin who was giving her his lopsided smile. "Look," he instructed, pointing down.

Padmé at that moment realized that he was levitating her with the Force. Her first instinct was to cry out, but the resolved look in Anakin's eyes instantly calmed her fears. Slowly she moved up from the desert sands and was gently placed down next to him. Padmé could help but giggle like a young school girl over the experience. Anakin's blank expression was immediately replaced with a mirthful cackle as he seemed to be enjoying himself at her expense.

"Glad to see you finally laughing, Ani."

"Well, I've had a lot on my mind."

Padmé offered him a smile. "Come to any conclusions?"

"I am happy for my mother and Cliegg. I think they will have a good life here. And I am actually looking forward to being on my own once we return to Theed."

"That's wonderful," Padmé said happily. "But there's more, isn't there?"

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head. "Am I really that transparent?"

"Only to me," Padmé whispered, as she leaned against him to capture some of his warmth.

She nearly wanted to chuckle at the awkward expression that suddenly filled his features. For some reason, Padmé became amused when she could render the brave High Protector knight speechless. It had become rare of late to see him hesitant or tongue-tied.

_I will love you forever..._

His words from that day had never left her. Padmé had at first rationalized that he had been grateful for her gift, as well as for the kindness that she had shown him throughout their years together.

Who was she kidding?

She and Anakin had a rare friendship. There were things that she could only share with him, and she never once worried that he would think ill of her for saying what she felt. He loved her and…she loved him.

_But Naboo needs you…_

_You have a duty!_

_Naboo is your only love and you must always be faithful to it!_

Padmé felt herself wincing at the words of countless tutors, instructors and mentors resounded through her head.

Anakin's face furrowed as he asked, "Speaking of serious, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Padmé admitted. "I'm just…a little distracted."

"You're worrying again about the Viceroy's trial on Coruscant." He observed.

Thankful that Anakin could not read her thoughts, Padmé nodded once. "It has been causing me considerable stress…"

She wasn't lying.

The tension between the Naboo and the Trade Federation had escalated significantly within the past eighteen months. Security forces on both sides had exchanged blaster fire during routine patrols. Fortunately, no one had been hurt. "I fear any verdict will only make things worse."

Anakin shrugged as he turned his face away from her. "Something terrible is waiting just over the horizon." He glanced back over his shoulder, giving her a worried look. "I can feel it."

"Have your nightmares returned?"

"No," Anakin said softly, his voice was shaky. "And that's what troubles me."

"How so?"

"Usually, when something happens, I dream about it. Sometimes I understand what's happening, other times I don't," he explained. "Now it seems that something has gotten in the way of my vision."

Padmé looked at him, concerned. Honestly, she wasn't sure how to feel about his revelation either. She had seen first hand what his nightmares would do him, vividly remembering feeling completely helpless whenever they occurred.

But now, he saw nothing. For some reason that she didn't understand, this was much more worrisome.

"Have you discussed this with Obi-Wan?"

"A little bit," Anakin admitted. "He is just as perplexed about it."

"What about General Tro? Perhaps she could be of help?"

Anakin took a deep breath before answering. "I think I prefer not knowing to the answers that she might provide."

"I thought you said that there is a lot she can teach you?"

"I did, but lately she has been answering my questions with only riddles." There was a hint of frustration in his voice. "She claims that now isn't the right time to divulge everything to me."

"What does she mean by that?" Padmé asked, arching her eyebrow curiously.

"I'm not sure," Anakin said. "I know she wishes to train me to use the Force at some point, but lately I have the feeling that it will come with a price."

"Do you think she's dangerous?"

"Not at all," Anakin proclaimed. "I think it has to do with me being the Chosen One and what I am supposed to do."

"Anakin," Padmé said his name worriedly as she reached for his hand. "I fear for you."

He softly smiled as he gently grabbed her proffered hand. "Sometimes, I fear for myself."

The two exchanged nervous glances before Padmé sat up. "I don't want you to go Mon Calamari with Governor Bibble's delegation. I'll contact their Ambassador and ask to reschedule so I can accompany you."

"But Padmé," Anakin pleaded. "We must complete the negotiations soon so construction can begin on the new orbital shipyards."

"We won't be able to produce our own capital ships for at least five years. We will have to barter for some of their newly completed vessels," Padmé insisted. "Besides, they've been dragging this out far longer than necessary." A mischievous grin spread across her face. "They can wait on us." Anakin was about to renew his protests when she added, "Most importantly, you've saved my life more times than I can count. It is time for me to repay the favor."

"We can't cheat fate, Padmé."

She grinned as she affectionately squeezed his hand. "No, but we can sure give it our best try."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 4: Alternatives

_Many thanks to everyone who is reading, as well as commenting. I appreciate all your thoughts and suggestions. _

**Jedimaster526: **Thanks so much. Hope you enjoy this one as well!

**Ghostreaper181: **You bring up an interesting point, one that even I had to go back to make sure of myself. Essentially, it is answered in chapter 13 part 1 of NC. However, to refresh our memories, when we first met Jango, we learned that he was adopted by a chieftan of a Mandalorian clan, which he inherited that title upon his death. It also mentioned that Valkin was the one that had put Dooku in contact with him when they were searching for the clone template. Jango even reflected on how Valkin was the rightful heir to lead the Mandalorian people and since Jango is immutably loyal, it stands to reason that he would do anything if it would help their cause. And yes, Valkin is a direct descentant of Canderous. Glad you liked the A/P interaction. There will definitely be more soon. Thanks so much for reading.

**Kates Master: **Thank you so very much. Thanks for reading!

**Random Shinobi: **I promise that there will be both funny and strange moments ahead ;). As far as Valkin's loyalities, we shall see where they will fall in the not too distant future. As for Anakin and Padme, he is well aware of her general emotional state. However, as he has thought before (mainly in NC), he doesn't wish to violate her trust so he doesn't actively probe her with the Force. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Jedi of the Republic: **No worries about not posting sooner, just glad you've caught up. I will say things will be 'different' when Dahlia and Siri meet up again. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you like the next installment.

**SW80: **You bring up an interesting question. Is Padme's love real or infatuation? Given the type and depth of their friendship, I think her love for him is real; however, I think she is still trying to reconcile that Anakin is no longer the little boy that she helped take in after the Jedi abadoned him. Then, situations with other women taking notice of him have made her realize that he's growing into a man quickly. We shall see though how and what events will help her finally decide. Thanks so much for reading!

**Sweet Christabel: **Glad you liked the mush. More is slated. We shall be returning to Dahlia and her plight very soon!

**Emerald Green Queen: **You made an interesting observation about Obi-Wan and his general state of mind. Perhaps his affection towards Anakin in canon was what contributed to his fall? I agree that Ilianya will provide a much different 'balance' for Anakin once they get to business. Glad you like the Palpy moments. I know I would certainly not like to play him at chess since he is always about five moves ahead. He is a lot of fun to write though. I'm glad Padme's struggles seem believeable. As I mentioned earlier, she is wrestling with several conflicting feelings and thoughts where Anakin is concerned, not to mention the enormous responsibility that rests on her shoulders as queen. Rest assured, it is all happening for a reason ;). Happy to know you liked the role reversal and also thank you for pointing out my little goofs. One of these days I'll get them all fixed. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy this next update.

**LokiGirl: **Even though I am no Don Juan,I think I could have come up with some better pick up lines for Padme during AotC. Hopefully ;).

**Eternity's Silence: **Wow! I appreciate the high praise. Thank you so very much.

**Pokey: **Thank you so very much and remember these events are happening approxmiately two years before AotC so we still haven't quite yet reached that time frame ;).

**Mo Angel: **Thanks a million. I really appreciate that!

**Naberrie Skylar: **I agree, but our beloved Padme is rather strong willed. Hopefully Anakin will convince her otherwise. All in due time though. Thanks so much for reading!

**Lisilgirl: **Thanks so much. Thrilled to know you are enjoying the story. As for Anakin's fate...I'll try my best, but as Master Yoda says: the future is always uncertain.

**Crookedpen: **I am so happy to hear that you are enjoying both FLQ and NC. You definitely made my day. Glad you liked the last line. I love to interject themes of role reversal at times ;).

**Quillian: **Thanks so very much. Palpy is definitely a cunning one. Glad that you liked the other developments as well. Thanks for reading!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thanks a bunch. I appreciate you reading and still enjoying everything. Hope you like this update!

**Lochar: **You are too kind. I really appreciate that. As for Anakin, I'm sure he will do his best to stay near Padme. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

A tense stillness occupied the hallways of the Queen's Royal Cruiser as it streaked towards Coruscant. Cordé Naberrie tiptoed from the handmaidens' quarters, down the passageway and into the common area for a much needed cup of herbal tea. 

Since her cousin Padmé's return from Tatooine, Cordé and the other handmaidens had worked many late nights in preparation for her appearance before the Galactic Tribunal. Apart from assembling all the pertinent documentation, Sabé, Anakin and she had spent considerable time bolstering the security for the flight, as well as for their arrival on Coruscant. Tensions remained high between the Trade Federation and Naboo, and none of the Queen's staff wanted to leave anything to chance concerning her safety. It had finally been decided that Padmé would travel separately from the handmaidens aboard Anakin's cloaked ship, and arrive slightly ahead of the royal cruiser at a private landing pad. Meanwhile, Cordé acted as her decoy until they rendezvoused at Senator Mar's official guest residence.

Despite her years of service, Cordé was uneasy about the mission. She did worry some about her own safety, but it was insignificant to the fear she harbored for her cousin. Cordé was especially relieved when she learned that Anakin would be joining them instead of going to Mon Calamari. Like the other handmaidens, she too felt safer whenever he was nearby.

Upon entering the eating area, Cordé blinked in surprise when she saw Dormé and Versé sitting down at the table.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Dormé asked with a tired smile.

"Not a wink," Cordé answered as she opened the cabinet in search for a clean mug. "How long have you two been up?"

"About an hour," Versé said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Has there been any contact with the Queen?" Cordé questioned, sitting down at the head of the table.

Dormé nodded. "Anakin informed me earlier that Sabé finally convinced her to go to bed."

"I wonder how she managed that." Cordé chuckled.

"She probably spiked her tea with one of Yané's tonics," Versé joked.

Each woman sitting around the table chuckled softly before silence once again filled the room. Noticing the nervous expression on the others, Cordé said, "I for one will be thankful when this court business is finished."

"I agree," Versé said frowning. "I don't even care anymore if they find Gunray guilty."

"How can you say that?" Dormé chimed in. "After everything he did to Naboo, he and his lackeys deserve to be sent to the spice mines on Kessel for the rest of their natural lives."

"But at what cost?" Verse contorted her face.

"What do you mean?" Cordé curiously asked.

"Perhaps if the Viceroy is found guilty, the Trade Federation would become desperate enough to attack Naboo again?" Versé speculated.

"We are not as helpless as we once were," Dormé added.

"True," Versé acknowledged. "However, do we really want to start a war over this? It goes against our principles we hold dear."

"We wouldn't have any principles to hold to if those greedy Neimoidians hadn't been forced out," Cordé reminded her. "Sometimes to ensure the peace, one has to be willing to show force."

"But if we compromise our integrity, then we're no better than the Trade Federation," Versé insisted.

Cordé scoffed and shook her head. "There is nothing immoral about defending ourselves. Even the prophets told us that the spirits help those who help themselves." Pausing to give Versé a hard stare, Cordé continued, "Besides, we aren't using our new arms to conquer or enslave; only to protect."

"Perhaps not at the moment," Versé retorted wryly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dormé questioned with an angered expression.

"Only that history is laden with stories of armies that were built in the name of freedom, but in time, they were used to quench the greedy desires of their rulers," Versé pointed out.

Rising to her feet, Cordé slammed her mug of tea hard on the table. "Are you suggesting that will be the case with our Queen?"

Visibly stunned by her reaction, Versé leaned back in her chair. "Not at all. I was just saying…"

"I think you should keep your 'sayings' to yourself," Cordé warned, clenching her fists at her sides.

"That's enough, you two," Dormé warned. "This bickering is pointless."

Blinking in surprise, Cordé flashed Versé an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, my friend. I'm just…tired and worried."

Versé smiled as she stood up to embrace her. "I'm sorry too. I think this whole situation has everyone edgy."

"I think we should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Dormé suggested.

As they filed out of the room, Cordé couldn't help reflecting on Versé's warnings. Although she knew her cousin to be a woman of peace, she did wonder how far Padmé would go to secure it if their world was again threatened.

* * *

A mind numbing chill occupied her every sense. Dahlia could never forget the cold of traveling amongst the stars. Though at the moment, it was not the frigid space that caused her to shiver. Instead, it was the company she kept. 

Darth Sidious.

Dahlia had heard the name spoken in fear after she and her parents had first been captured. It was the name of a monster that she was now obliged to serve. And yet, she was unafraid. The Master's servants had taken care of her every need since her arrival. Dahlia could not remember the last time she had eaten a decent meal or had been simply clean. Her quarters aboard his ship were large and luxurious, nothing like the cramped shack that she shared with Tayal for many long years.

Tayal.

Dahlia wiped a stray tear away from her eye as her thoughts dwelled upon her friend. They had been through too much for her to leave her the way she did. In time she would beg the Master to allow her to return to Malastare so she could help her. And yet, Dahlia knew this was a fool's errand. Lord Sidious would not grant such a sentimental request. Besides, Tayal was a survivor and would quickly adapt to life on her own. Such was the way of things.

"Good evening, little one."

Dahlia stirred to her feet as his summons echoed throughout her quarters. To her surprise, Lord Sidious' features were no longer obscured by his hood. She blinked several times as she half expected to see the face of a horrendous beast. Instead, the placid expression of an elderly human looked upon her, apparently concerned for her well being. As if reading her thoughts, Sidious bellowed in amusement. "And what did you expect, my dear? That a Krayt dragon was hiding underneath my hood.?"

"I wasn't sure, my Lord." Dahlia offered as she got down on one knee.

"You are very candid, Dahlia." Sidious quietly observed. "I foresee that you will serve me well."

"And what will you have me do?"

Sidious' evil smile grew. "Close your eyes, child."

She stared at him quizzically, contemplating whether she could risk questioning him further. The deep glower that streaked across his face gave his response.

"Good. Now, I want you to focus on everyone who has ever hurt you."

Dahlia complied silently. Concentrating, she saw herself being taken by the slavers. Remembering how she had been ripped away from her parents, Dahlia felt her stomach clench and the muscles in her back tighten. A surge of rage filled her veins, causing her heart to race. She could not help hating those who had hurt her. Just as quickly, her memories jumped to her time on Malastare where many had tried to take advantage of her.

"Excellent," Sidious praised. "Now, I want you to center your hate on that Naboovian lily near the viewport. I want you to kill it."

"How?" Dahlia muttered uncertain.

"Do it!" Sidious demanded through clenched teeth.

Without further question, Dahlia imagined that the plant had been responsible for everything that had gone wrong in her life. She again saw visions of those who had hurt her, from the slavers to the unscrupulous pod racers who wanted her for more than her mechanical skills. Dahlia suddenly felt as if her skin was on fire. When her eyes snapped open, she saw streaks of lightening leaving her finger tips, striking the flower. It instantly caught on fire.

Dahlia couldn't help beaming at her accomplishment.

"Well done." Sidious praised.

"What happened?" Dahlia asked with a mixture of fright and euphoria.

"You have taken your first step. In time, you will take another."

"But I want to learn more now!" She demanded.

"Patience, little one." Sidious urged. "For now, rest. I will teach you more very soon."

Dahlia bowed as the Dark Lord turned to leave her room; her heart was still pounding in excitement. For the first time in her life, Dahlia knew what it was like to have and use real power.

She wanted more.

She needed more

* * *

Medicenters always made Obi-Wan uncomfortable. The sterile white halls and the tendrils of pain and suffering that echoed throughout the Force was enough to give him a headache. 

Brushing those thoughts aside, Obi-Wan instead concentrated on the distinct Force presences of Masters Yoda and Windu to help him reach his destination. He remained in utter disbelief over Master Yaddle's death. She had been one of the most approachable members of the Council, as well as an excellent teacher. Her loss would be felt for quite some time.

Moving into the critical care ward, Obi-Wan hesitated briefly when he saw Master Windu and Master Yoda engaged in an apparently intense discussion. He was about to turn away to give them time to finish when he saw Master Windu waving him over.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Obi-Wan" Mace said with a slight grimace. "Thank you for getting here quickly."

"What happened to Master Yaddle?"

Yoda sighed loudly. "Investigating a Sith tomb, she and her Padawan were. The site of an ancient battle between Jedi and Sith, believed it to be. Unaware of an old trap, young Jaden was. Saved him, Master Yaddle did, but at the cost of her life."

Obi-Wan peered curiously at Yoda, and then shifted his focus towards Master Windu. "Then the boy did survive."

"Physically," Mace responded quietly. "But mentally….well, you can imagine his state."

Obi-Wan nodded as he knew that kind of loss only too well. "Hopefully the Temple healers can help with his recovery."

Both Windu and Yoda exchanged nods before the latter said, "Called you here for a reason. Better suited to reach him, you are, Obi-Wan."

"Me?" Obi-Wan pointed at himself. "I am no healer or have much training in such matters. How could I possibly be of any assistance?"

"Since your actions on Naboo against the Sith warrior, you have become something of a living legend amongst the younger members of the Temple," Mace shared with a hint of a grin. "And though we normally discourage such behavior, in young Jaden's case, I think your status could encourage him to open up. He has said little since the accident."

Obi-Wan turned to peek into the room where Jaden was lying eerily still on his biobed. "I wouldn't know what to say," he mumbled. "Or where to start."

"Wise beyond your years, you are." Master Yoda encouraged. "The strength you showed on Naboo, young Jaden needs to see. Give him hope, it will."

Obi-Wan was stunned by their suggestions. While he had heard some whispers whenever he returned to the Temple, never did he ever believe his actions were worth such admiration. Indeed, the confrontation in the Theed Palace reactor core had been a fight to save his own skin, not a noble conflict between good and evil. Had he not been in the company of these venerable Masters, Obi-Wan would have groaned in utter displeasure.

"I will do what I can."

"That is all we ask, Obi-Wan." Mace acknowledged.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan nodded before heading into the boy's room. Hopefully the Force would be with him.

* * *

Dark shadows filled the cockpit of her ship as Ilianya stared blankly at the vastness of hyperspace. She was still several days away from Naboo, and all she had to occupy her time were unwelcome thoughts from the past. They seemed to be returning to her more frequently since her trip to Coruscant. It had been simple to forget her past when she stayed so far away from the Core. Now, with events playing out more rapidly than she had anticipated, the memories of people and places returned without warning. 

Kayliana.

It was the name of her true self—a name forsaken when she had given into her anger. How she wished she could go back and correct so many wrongs she had committed over the ages. Closing her eyes, Ilianya released her conscious self into the Force, which carried her to a place where time had no meaning.

_Four thousand years..._

_Darkness._

_Anger._

_Betrayal._

_The Jedi Exile, Kayliana Tro hovered over the lifeless body of her supposed teacher, Kreia—or more correctly, Darth Traya. The Sith Lord had brought the Exile out from her banishment only to mold her into a weapon—a dangerous weapon with no more barriers holding her back. The old Jedi Masters who had condemned her were now corpses and the galaxy was ripe for disaster. Meanwhile, the remaining Jedi remained in hiding, unwilling to reveal themselves for fear of their ultimate destruction. _

_And yet the darkness continued to grow._

_The Sith were far from vanquished. Kayliana could feel their strength and numbers build in a place far beyond the Outer Rim. The true Sith Empire had yet to show itself. They remained hidden—watching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike at the wounded beast the Republic and the Jedi Order had become. _

_She would make the Jedi pay for their betrayal._

_The light that once filled Kayliana Tro was overshadowed by the dark soul of the new Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vengeance._

_The madness that followed was beyond any horror that she had experienced throughout the Mandalorian campaigns. Each survivor aboard the Ebon Hawk had met their deaths at the end of her lightsaber. She would have destroyed the two droids also, but a sudden tug of the Force had held her weapons at bay. Her insatiable thirst for revenge had compelled her to scour the archives of the Trayus Academy until she found the answer: the coordinates of Revan's last transmission to Darth Traya._

_Vengeance's heart raced in anticipation. It did not rest until she had found herself face to face with the masked figure of the true Dark Lord—Darth Revan. He had seemed unmoved when she had stormed her way through his stronghold, killing everyone in her path to stand face to face with him. As calmly as ever, Revan stood up and waited._

_"So this is where the mighty Revan has decided to hide himself. I thought I would find a demon incarnate at the end of my journey."_

_"Surely you haven't forgotten everything I've taught you," Revan taunted. "A strategic retreat can be even more advantageous than an all out offensive."_

_Vengeance smirked. "And here I thought that you were once again a child of the light."_

_"Malak had to be stopped." he admitted. "Until my memory was fully restored, I followed the Jedi blindly."_

_"And now here you are," she said, sneering, "waiting for your old Master who has fallen by my hand."_

_"Traya was a means to an end, General." Revan stated solemnly._

_Grinding her teeth, Vengeance demanded, "You mean…"_

_Revan nodded once. "Everything that has occurred to you has been part of my plan." Feeling the maddening rage threatening to erupt, Darth Vengeance unclipped both of her lightsabers. Two distinct snap-hisses reverberated throughout the small throne room; yet, Revan appeared unfazed. "What do you mean to do with your weapons?"_

_"I should kill you where you stand," she hissed._

_"You wish to destroy me before you learn the truth."_

_"What truth?" Darth Vengeance barked._

_Revan moved closer. "I have learned the secret of life eternal." He paused briefly before continuing. "With that power we would be invincible, and our foes will beg for our mercy."_

"_Why me?" She queried, keeping her eyes fixed on him._

"_You once severed your connection with the Force and lived. No one has ever accomplished such a feat," Revan pointed out. "A power such as yours would allow us to bend the Force to obey only our desires…to make things as we want….that is, if you are brave enough to face the challenge."_

"_Challenge?"_

_Revan moved closer. "The knowledge we seek is far away and its keepers will be rather… unwilling… to part with it easily."_

_Darth Vengeance didn't know how to respond. The mighty Revan was offering her the chance to become more powerful than any Jedi or Sith had ever dared to aspire. Together, as mere mortals, they had brought the Mandalorian race to near extinction. As gods, they could rule over the galaxy with an indestructible fist. Bowing her head in acceptance, the Exile extinguished her weapons. "The Jedi will be no match against us."_

_Revan folded his arms. "And we will lead the Sith to their rightful place in the universe."_

_Kneeling before him, Vengeance declared, "I pledge myself and my loyalty to you, my Lord."_

* * *

Regret. 

Emptiness.

The typical solace of mediation brought Jaden no comfort. For days, he had replayed the events in the tomb over and over in his mind, trying to find something that could have warned him sooner. The emptiness he felt over the loss of his Master was as if a part of his soul had withered away into nothingness. Jaden had felt Yaddle sever her training bond with him right before the moment death took her. He knew she had done it to spare him the pain of her physical demise, and yet that thought only caused more misery. Even visits from both Masters Yoda and Windu could not shake away the guilt that threatened to tear him apart.

"Padawan Fai?" called out the soft voice of the petite nurse that had been tending to him.

"Yes?" Jaden muttered.

"You have a visitor."

Jaden rolled onto his side, turning his face away from the entrance. "Whatever." Expecting to hear more platitudes concerning Jedi duty and merging with the Force, he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping they would leave him alone. He was ill prepared for the greeting he was about to receive.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, Jaden." A heavily Coruscant-accented voiced called out to him.

Flipping over, Jaden's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he recognized the figure. "Master Kenobi!" He immediately rose off his bed and bowed in respect.

Obi-Wan waved his hands. "No need for that, Padawan. You shouldn't be over-exerting yourself."

"What are you doing here?" Jaden asked in awe as he motioned for the revered Jedi Knight to sit down.

"I heard about what happened and I wished to extend my condolences personally," Obi-Wan responded with a saddened smile. "I was quite fond of your Master. I learned much from her as did countless others."

"She was the best," Jaden boasted.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said. "I also wanted to inquire as to your well being."

"Why?" Jaden queried, suddenly wincing when he realized he asked the question in a much harder tone than he intended.

Master Kenobi seemed to understand as he flashed a quick smile before he responded. "Not many in the Order have encountered things related to the Sith," he said. "I was hoping that given our similar experiences, you would feel comfortable talking about what happened."

Jaden scoffed loudly. "I never faced a Sith warrior like you. I only walked into an ancient tomb and out of stupidity tripped a booby trap that cost my Master her life," he sobbed.

Obi-Wan moved over from his chair onto Jaden's bedside and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. "No matter still. From what I've learned, the crypt was immersed in the Darkside. It is often difficult to keep such temptations at bay."

Recoiling in surprise, Jaden asked, "Do you and the other masters believe that I will fall to the Darkside over what happened?

"Not at all, young one." Obi-Wan responded kindly. "I am just saying that you have been through a terrible ordeal and I'm here to offer you any assistance. I know what it is like to lose a Master. Not a day passes by that I don't think about him or how I could have done things different."

Jaden could not stop the tears from falling down his face. "But you did make it."

"And so will you."

Overcome by grief, Jaden buried himself against the renowned Jedi. Words were no longer necessary as he knew that Master Kenobi understood his plight only too well. He only hoped that one day he too would conquer his guilt over Master Yaddle's death and become the great Jedi Knight she always had proclaimed he would become.

He would not fail her again.

* * *

The will of the Force was mysterious indeed. Mace Windu stood silently alongside Master Yoda watching Obi-Wan comfort the young Padawan. While outwardly he always appeared to be a pillar of strength, in all of years of service, moments such as this deeply affected him. More troubling was Yoda's encounter with the supposedly mythical Jedi Exile and her orders. Who was she to tell them how to conduct Jedi affairs? Closing his eyes, Mace released his frustrations into the Force. 

The will of the Force.

He remembered vividly the ancient tales of Jedi who claimed to have seen the Force as a physical being. Mace had always thought of them as stories, nothing more. How wrong he had been. Now, the moral of those tales resonated throughout his conscious mind. Of all of those prophetic beings, none had ever lived a charmed life. In other words, he knew that the burden that Master Yoda and he carried would only grow more trying with time. Why would Obi-Wan's training of a student be so important to the Force? Was the prophecy about to come into being?"

"Many questions you have, I sense."

Jarred from his thoughts, Mace looked down at the diminutive Master. "Do you think young Jaden will become Obi-Wan's student?"

"More than a coincidence, this is. The will of the Force at work here, I feel."

"I wish we had the collective wisdom of the Council to aid us." Mace paused before adding, "I feel the longer we keep these events from them, the more difficulties we will face when we do announce the Force's intentions."

Yoda groaned loudly. "A hard path to walk, we have been given. Uncertain, the future is."

"Perhaps we should consider inviting young Skywalker to stand before the Council now?" He suggested. "Then they could see how far he has truly come."

"Time for that, it is not," Yoda responded. "For the moment, trust in the Exile's instruction, we must."

"That's what concerns me," Mace admitted. "From what I know about Master Tro, not only was she a Sith Lord, but she was also on Danthomir for centuries as a member of a coven. How could we ever trust that her intensions are for our benefit?"

"Compliance to the will of the Force, her only salvation is," Yoda said. "A good heart, always has she had. Misguided many times, she has been. A reluctant ally, she may be. But an ally, nonetheless."

Mace grunted in aggravation. He had always prided himself on being a man of action. Indeed, it had been one of his strongest traits, and had earned him a place on the Council. Now with legendary figures from the past and the Force itself appearing to them to make its will perfectly clear, Mace found himself longing for simple days where he did his duty and that was the end of it. He had never wanted to be, or seen himself as a prophet. And yet, here he stood on the precipice of destiny.

"I hope so, for our sake," Mace finally responded.

"Events are converging quickly," Yoda pointed out. "Vigilant, we must be."

Waiting and inaction was all they ever seemed to do anymore, Mace mused as he returned his attention back into the hospital room.

* * *

Anakin held nothing but disdain for Joaquin Mar, Naboo's representative in the Senate. He didn't need his strong affinity with the Force to know that the man was complete scum. And yet, Mar did serve the people faithfully. This simple fact kept him in office, much to Anakin's and the Queen's dismay. He mused that Padmé disliked Mar even more than he did, but the Senator had been elected twice by the people and so she was forced to abide by their decision. 

While Anakin waited for the handmaidens to finish with the Queen's preparations, he was forced to engage in small talk with the dubious Senator. At that moment, he would have rather been field stripping his ship's power couplings with his teeth than having to listen to any more of the man's tasteless jokes. Still, maintaining proper decorum, Anakin did his best to at least look interested.

"And after Senator Antilles shared his story about the three legged Wookie, I chimed in about a three armed Gungan," Joaquin laughed loudly before taking another swig of his Corellian brandy.

"I'm sure it was quite hilarious," Anakin mumbled, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"My Lord, have I ever told you the one about the Sullustian and the Malastarian who wanted me to marry them?"

At that same moment, Dormé entered and exaggerated clearing her throat. "Excuse me Senator for interrupting, but her Highness wishes to speak with Lord Skywalker in her chambers immediately."

"She doesn't wish to speak with me as well?" Mar asked, stumbling to his feet.

Dormé leered at him momentarily prior to sneaking a quick wink at Anakin. "I'm afraid not, sir. She did indicate though that she would like to discuss several matters with you at a later time."

"I am of course at her Majesty' dispose," the obviously intoxicated Senator proclaimed.

Shaking her head, Dormé turned her attention towards Anakin. "My Lord, if you would please accompany me."

Anakin didn't need a second invitation to leave. As they departed the lounge area, he flashed her a large grin. "I don't know how to thank you for getting me out of there. I was just about ready to throw my lightsaber at him."

"Lucky I arrived when I did," Dormé said with a wry smile. Before Anakin could answer, she abruptly stopped outside the Queen's quarters. "Her Highness is waiting for you inside."

Noticing that she remained in place, Anakin paused in the doorway. "Aren't you coming in?"

Dormé shook her head. "Her Majesty wishes to speak with you alone."

Anakin nodded and smiled in thanks as he walked further inside the dimly lit room. Sitting on one of the small, plush couches was Queen Amidala, dressed in her traditional formal red gowns. Her face was already painted white, marking the full conversion from Padmé into her royal persona. In some ways, they were two distinct persons, Anakin mused. Amidala was detached and relatively unemotional. Duty to the people was her primary concern, which never wavered under any circumstance. She was good and strong, although Anakin could sense that the mantle of leadership was beginning to burden her.

Like him, Padmé was becoming plagued with nightmares. She worked herself to the point of total exhaustion. On more nights than he could remember, Anakin had to carry her from her office to her bedroom because she lacked the strength to walk. He worried constantly about her health. Anakin had not been at all pleased over Parliament's amendment to extend her term. He knew too well that she would accept their decision and would remain to complete her term of service.

She stared at him quizzically as he stood silently appraising her. "Are you alright, my Lord?"

"I'm sorry, my Queen," Anakin responded, returning to the moment. "I was…lost in thought."

Amidala nodded in understanding. "Please sit down," she motioned to a couch next to her.

Anakin dutifully complied. "What did you wish to discuss, my Queen?"

"Ani," she whispered. "Don't call me that."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked in confusion.

She shook her head abruptly. "No formalities. I need my best friend right now without the pomp."

"Of course, Padmé." Anakin responded, moving closer to the edge of the seat. "Are you ready to give your testimony?"

Padmé obviously shrugged. "I'm concerned that my anger at the Viceroy will be overwhelming and not allow me to focus. If that happens, I will cost our people their chance at justice and that contemptible Neimoidian will go free."

"Close your eyes," Anakin softly instructed.

"What?" she uncertainly asked.

"Trust me," he offered, feeling his mouth curl into a grin.

Nodding in compliance, Padmé did as he requested. Anakin then reached over to place both of his hands atop of hers. Having to ignore the rush of feelings that gushed through him from simply touching her, Anakin focused his mind into the currents of the Force.

"Now, I want you to relax and let your mind follow my voice." Sensing her acquiescence, he continued, "Concentrate on your breathing. Feel the life giving air enter you as it fills your lungs. Hold it for a second and then release it."

When Padmé did as he instructed, Anakin saw her body relax. Summoning the invisible energy field around them, Anakin directed the Force towards her, encouraging it to strengthen her, as well as embolden her resolve for the trial. He also sent waves of his devotion towards her and his profound belief in her. In his mind's eye, he witnessed her Force presence brightened as it filled her. Heartened by his success, Anakin gathered more of the Force, as well as his own strength in her direction. A sudden, brilliant light jolted him as he saw illuminated swirls danced about him.

_As the brightness dimmed, Anakin saw himself walking around Padmé who was sitting with her legs crossed in the middle of a flowering field. He then paused and turned in her direction._

_"Remember, my angel that the Force is within in you and everywhere about you," He pointed away from her at several objects. "The rock, the tree, the birds flying…the air that fills your lungs are part of her realm. It will obey you just as it does me."_

_"But, Ani," she responded in frustration. "I am no Jedi."_

_"No, you are much greater…."_

"Your Majesty?"

Both Anakin and Padmé blinked their eyes, quickly releasing their hands from one another when they saw that Dormé appeared concerned.

"What is it?" Padmé asked with a perplexed look.

"I've been trying to wake you both up for the past few minutes," Dormé responded, shifting her eyes between the Queen and Anakin.

Anakin quickly turned his head in her direction. "I was just showing the Queen a relaxation technique that Obi-Wan taught me."

"I see," Dormé replied unconvinced. "My apologies for interrupting, but we have received word that the tribunal is ready for you."

"Very well," Amidala said as she rose to her feet. "Let's get moving."

As the Queen and the handmaiden departed, Anakin hovered behind, confused by the experience. Perhaps they had fallen asleep and he had been merely dreaming? What if it had been a vision of the future?

It was be something he would need to meditate upon.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 5: Alteration of Fate

_Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and lurking. I truly appreciate you all taking time to read my little story. Also, my apologies for the delay in this post. DRL has been especially bad the last few weeks. Here's a fairly lengthy chapter to keep you all occupied for awhile. Hope everyone enjoys!_

**Ghostreaper181: **No problem. There will be a section in this chapter that should help further explain Jango's motivations even better. Glad you liked the handmaidens' conversation. After a few years since the occupation, as well as the kelvacyte find, many people have had time to calm down and think about it so this was just one example of one of the major contrasting opinions. Still, Amidala is more popular than ever so despite their differences, many go along with it because she thinks it's a good idea. As for Dahlia, things aren't looking too 'bright' for her. Per your questions about the Obi-Wan/Jaden interaction, any subtle hinting was purelty coincidental ;). Although I'm a big fan of light side Revan, it is also fun to make him bad, especially with how exceptional he was as a military strategiest. Still, there will be more flashbacks to that time so don't make any judgements just yet. Thanks so much for reading.

**Emerald Green Queen: **Hold that thought about Padme and the power she is gaining by a strengthened military. It will come into play later in the story ;). As Palpy, he always knows how to push the right buttons. Still, Dahlia isn't finished with her surprises just quite yet. I'm glad to know you that feel Ilianya's flashback and character have been well balanced. She will have a profound role to play in this story and a lot of the mystery behind her that we saw in NC, we will eventually get the complete reason how she got into the position she currently occupies. Happy that you are liking Anakin's characterization, so far. He's had a lot of positive influences, but still, he is who is and that will come into play rather soon. Still, I agree that he was too arrogant after TPM. Never set quite well with me, given his origins. Glad I still have you guessing. Thanks for reading as well as your corrections.

**Naberrie Skyler: **Since this story is purely AU, I would say that any character's fate will be different from canon. However, that doesn't mean it can't still happen, just in another way ;). While Obi-Wan, in the movies, often accused Anakin of arrogance, he was rather 'sure of himself' too on many occasions. I think with him stepping outside the Jedi's strict guidelines, he is learning how to balance his life. Still, he's definitely a work in progress. Glad you liked the Anakin and Padme mush. More to come. Thanks for reading!

**Ky elyse: **Thank you so very much and an extra thanks for taking the time to read through NC to catch up. I really appreciate it and am thrilled that you are enjoying both stories.

**Lochar: **You're right. It wasn't a cliffhanger, but I did want it to feel a bit discontected because that was how Anakin was experiencing after coming out that trance. Glad you liked the Anakin and Padme interaction. More to follow!

**Random Shinobi: **Concerning the Force lightening, Vader couldn't conjure it because he would have shorted out his mechanical suit, thus killing himself so that probably won't have been a good thing. As for Dahlia, she has tremendous gifts, but she can't control nor focus them. Plus, with Palpy involved, you never know how much 'influence' his presence might have on amplifying her abilities. In otherwords, all shall be answered in time ;). Why indeed, concerning Obi-Wan and the Jedi. I'd say there's a very good reason ;). But keeping reading to find out more. Thanks for reading!

**Quillian: **Thank you for reading!

**Lokigirl: **Your wish is my command! Thanks!

**LetNys: **Thank you so much. We will learn over time, the true meaning of Padme's 'importance.' Thanks for reading!

**Kates Master: **Update is here! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Rage. 

The world had turned to red. The fury within had clenched her heart, setting it ablaze while her anger threatened to consume her very being. Padmé stormed out of the courtroom amidst the sound of cheers and hisses. The verdict was in.

Not guilty.

She had failed.

"_Honorable judges, my client, Viceroy Gunray, is innocent of the charges levied against him. He was coerced by a Sith Lord_ _to attack the Naboo people. He feared for the safety of all the member worlds that belonged to the Trade Federation. This is why he did what he did."_

"_That is only an excuse!" Queen Amidala exclaimed from the witness stand._

_The lawyer, a young human from Coruscant, whose hair was slicked back and wore the best robes credits could buy, stalked back in her direction. "Didn't you report that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and then Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi had directed your team away from a mysterious warrior who appeared to have Jedi-like training?"_

"_Yes, but..."_

"_And isn't also true, Your Majesty, that this same warrior was later identified as a Sith by the Jedi High Council?"_

"_That is what Jedi Masters Yoda and Windu informed me of after the battle, yes." She responded, unsure where his questions were leading._

"_According to the Jedi, the Sith exist only as a pair—a master and an apprentice." The lawyer stated to the panel of judges. "So, if one was killed on Naboo. Another must then still exist." Turning back towards the Queen, he asked, "Was the identity of the dead Iridonian ever determined?"_

"_No."_

"_There is no way then to be sure if this Sith was in fact Darth Sidious." the lawyer pointed out._

"_Even if it was," Amidala said coolly. "It doesn't erase what the Viceroy and his droids did to Naboo and her people." Padmé felt her heart become more troubled when a wicked smirk eclipsed the young lawyer's features. She suddenly had the feeling that she was walking into a trap. _

_"Tell me, Your Highness, throughout your entire education, did you ever receive specialized military training?"_

_"No, just lessons on self defense, as well as how to safely handle a blaster."_

_The lawyer's sneer grew even larger. "Would say then you are not qualified to lead military personnel into combat?"_

_Amidala gripped the edges of her chair tightly as she was aware of his inference. "I do possess the ability to read a map, sir," she snapped._

_"Answer the question, Your Majesty."_

_Lifting her gaze up into the audience, she shot an apologetic look at her friends and assistants before she responded. "No, I am not."_

_The lawyer flashed a quick smile of triumph before pivoting away. "Isn't it also true that Viceroy Gunray offered you a peace treaty with his people prior to your escape to Coruscant?"_

_"More like an agreement to hand over our sovereignty," she said bitterly._

_"Still, had you signed it, you could have resolved the situation peacefully instead of causing the deaths of thousands on both sides."_

_Amidala sprung up, pointing her index finger at him menacingly. "What Viceroy Gunray did was illegal and I as the ruler of Naboo had an obligation to use whatever means to free my people."_

_"You were hardly in the position to lead an offensive," the attorney barked in response. "Your actions were unwarranted and worst of all, they were irresponsible."_

_Stunned by his pronouncement, Amidala fell back down into her chair. "I did what I felt was right," she mumbled._

_"You were reckless!"_

Queen Amidala had been so lost in her reflections; she had managed to elude her handmaidens, as well as her security. Even Anakin was nowhere to be seen. Looking about, Padmé realized that she had ventured into the Senate rotunda, but where exactly she was or where she was heading, escaped her. Her anger slowly abating, she aimlessly strolled further down the long hallway. It didn't surprise her when she spotted Anakin sitting up ahead on one of the benches.

"You move quite fast for someone with short legs," Anakin quipped as he rose to his feet. Unable to stem the surge of emotions, Padmé rushed to his side, fell into his arms, and began to cry. As he cradled her, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Padmé. He had no right to say such things to you."

Withdrawing from his embrace, streams of tears falling down her face, Padmé retorted sorrowfully, "But he was right, wasn't he? My arrogance killed so many."

"That's not true," Anakin said in her defense. "The Viceroy's lawyer twisted what really happened to save Gunray's slimy skin." Straightening to his full height, he continued, "You are an honorable and decent leader, Padmé. You were willing to give up your life for the freedom of people you've never even met." He paused, his features then slightly darkened. "The Viceroy and his cronies only care about themselves and how much they can take."

"You heard the lawyer, Anakin; I did not possess the knowledge or the experience to lead that fight," Padmé said, slightly backing away from him. "In fact, you should be angered that I thoughtlessly placed your life in jeopardy."

"I would follow you into the volcanoes of Sullust if you asked it of me," Anakin resolutely professed moving his hands onto the sides of her shoulders.

Feeling as if the weight of the entire galaxy had fallen upon her, Padmé's body sagged. "Why?" she whispered.

"You are one of the few shining lights in this universe of darkness, Padmé." Anakin said as he reached down to take one of her hands into his own. "You don't realize how precious and rare you truly are."

"I am…nobody special."

"You're wrong, my Queen" he declared, gently lifting up her chin.

Anakin believed in her. Despite everything, his confidence in her seemed to be immutable. She was inclined to believe it was the faith of a star struck child. But he was no longer a boy - and yet he wasn't quite yet a man either. Still, the passion of his convictions, especially where she was concerned, was more intense than anything she had ever experienced. He was an enigma, despite their closeness over the past several years. In the end, perhaps that was what she found so attractive about him.

As Anakin drew nearer, Padmé felt her pulse surge and the plaguing guilt instantly dissolved, because of him. She couldn't help smiling. Once again, Anakin had found a way to make everything better. Perhaps he wasn't the transparent one. It was almost as if Anakin spoke to her very soul. Glancing up, Padmé could not avert her eyes from his soft looking lips. The curiosity—the need to press them, to feel her lips brush against his was growing well beyond her control.

"Why do you believe in me so blindly?" She softly breathed

"Because," Anakin whispered, his roguish grin steadily increasing.

"Tell me," Padmé sweetly prodded, feeling the corners of her mouth curling into a smile.

"Because," he repeated, shifting his weight. "I'm in….

"Your Highness!" Sabé called out.

Padmé quickly backed away from Anakin as Sabé, the other handmaidens, as well as the rest of her security detail surrounded them. Relying on her regal persona, Amidala addressed them stoically, thankful that her heavy makeup hid her flushed, red cheeks.

"My apologies to you all for departing so quickly," she offered prior to turning her attention in Anakin's direction. "I needed some time to myself and Lord Skywalker was available to see to my protection."

They seemed to accept her excuse; everyone, that was, except Sabé, whose eyes darted furiously between her and Anakin. Still, Padmé was appreciative that her most trusted assistant knew her place and would not say anything, at least in public, to embarrass her.

Eirtaé then chimed in. "We should return to the ship immediately, Your Highness. There is nothing more to be done here."

"I agree," Versé added. "Besides, we do not wish to create an intergalactic incident with representatives on both sides in such close proximity."

"Very well," Amidala acquiesced. "The arrangements made for our trip here will also be followed for the journey home. However… Sabé?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I want you to act as my decoy," Padmé ordered. "If the Trade Federation has been watching us closely, they will know we are one short if Cordé acts in my stead."

"Then there'll be nobody to assist you on the trip back to Naboo," Saché observed.

Padmé chuckled. "I think I can manage for a few days on my own," she said with a wink. "Besides, I won't be Queen forever and I'm sure none of you want to move into my parent's house to help dress me for the rest of my life."

The others chuckled as they agreed in unison. Only Sabé gave Padmé a knowing grin. "Very well. Then let's return to the Senatorial guest residence so we can get underway as soon as possible."

While the handmaidens led the way, Amidala looked over at the confused expression on Anakin's face. He seemed hesitant to speak, stopping himself several times and then looking away. Padmé moved next to him and said softly, "I'll explain later."

* * *

Duty and responsibility. 

Both were more than just simple words. Obi-Wan had dedicated his life in service to the Jedi Order, even when their commands had contradicted his reason. That was until he had decided to train Anakin. Since then, he had been far from the perfect Jedi, nearly breaking every tenet of the revered Jedi code. There had been many times throughout the past several years that he wanted to march into the Council's chambers and admit to every single transgression he had committed. Obi-Wan abhorred deceit; however, he kept his marriage, as well as his mentorship of the Chosen One a well guarded secret.

_It is the will of the Force._

He tried to convince himself that his actions were noble, righteous. Even Master Qui-Gon had appeared from the ethereal plane to further justify this notion. And still, Obi-Wan had trouble reconciling the guilt that continued to weigh upon his soul. What made it even more difficult was both Masters Yoda and Windu had strongly encouraged him to take young Jaden as his student.

How could he do that?

Anakin needed him.

Sabé needed him more.

And yet Obi-Wan could not ignore the obvious pull that drew him towards the boy. He had spent the last several days getting to know Jaden as he continued to recover in the Telosian medicenter. From their many conversations, Obi-Wan knew that he could teach much to Jaden and that their shared experiences over losing a Master would bind them even more closely than he was bound to Anakin. Balling his hands into fists, he frantically paced about the waiting room. Aside from his obligations to Anakin, most importantly there was Sabé. A padawan would seriously complicate their marriage by making it more difficult for him to go to Naboo.

Strangely, the more Obi-Wan turned over the events of the past few days in his head, the more Master Yoda's request didn't seem like a request at all.

He had no choice.

Unbeknownst to the general public, the Jedi were growing increasingly concerned over the strengthening influence of the Separatist movement led by the enigmatic Count Dooku. Many Masters and Knights who had opted for more sedentary duties were being sent on tedious diplomatic missions, often into tense regions of the galaxy. Considering his vast training in diplomacy under Qui-Gon's expert tutelage, Obi-Wan's experience had been sought and was badly needed since – inconceivably - the solidarity of the Republic was in danger.

He could not ignore what needed to be done.

"I thought Master Qui-Gon taught you to always be aware of your surroundings."

Obi-Wan swiveled around to see Siri Tachi's mischievous grin plastered across her face. Standing slightly behind her was the young Ferus Olin, who peered curiously at the both of them.

"Well, Master Tachi," Obi-Wan teased. "This is indeed a surprise."

Siri rolled her eyes as they embraced. "How've you been, old man?"

Obi-Wan scoffed with feigned indignation. "As well as can be expected." Shifting his eyes over to her student, he added, "It's good to see you as well, young Ferus. I hope this Sith witch hasn't been working you too hard."

Ferus' face contorted briefly, as if he was desperately trying to suppress his laughter. "It is an honor to see you again, Master Kenobi," he finally answered.

"Please, Ferus," Obi-Wan waved his hands. "I'm not a holy relic. Master Obi-Wan will suffice." The young padawan bowed his head in reply. Turning back to Siri, Obi-Wan asked, "What brings you two to this neck of the universe? I thought you were still cleaning up the Kessel Run?"

Siri sighed loudly. "A new mission actually. We've been ordered to resume Master Yaddle's investigation of the Sith tomb." Obi-Wan dipped his head in silent response. "However, before we headed out, Ferus wanted to check on Jaden."

"Master?" Ferus asked as he glanced at Jaden's room.

"You may go," Siri answered. "Try to keep it short. We'll be leaving at 0530."

"Understood, Master." Ferus replied with a bow. "Master Obi-Wan," he bowed to before departing.

Obi-Wan chuckled after the boy was beyond earshot. "You have quite the model student there, my old friend."

"I swear at times it is like having Master Adi and Master Windu following me around."

"I'm sure the entire Jedi Council sleeps easier at night knowing that you are being well watched over," Obi-Wan joked.

"If you do recall, Master Kenobi," Siri responded, raising her brow. "You were once quite the stickler on conforming to the code. How far you've come since then."

He forced a small laugh before turning to stare out the viewport. "Sometimes I wonder why I am even still part of the Order."

Moving next to him, Siri said, "You are an exceptional Jedi, Obi-Wan. The Order truly needs your talents especially during these trying times."

"A married Knight who trains students without a mandate from the Council," Obi-Wan murmured. "And then to top it all off, they want me to take Jaden as my padawan, as well as return to the diplomatic corps."

"That may not necessarily be a bad thing," Siri observed.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked hotly. "It will significantly complicate my marriage."

Looking straight at him, Siri replied, "I only say it as a friend and also it may help you decide what is most important to you."

"I don't need anything to help me figure that out," he argued. "Sabé is the most important part of my life."

"Is she?" Siri asked, arching an eyebrow. "If that were true, you wouldn't be having this crisis of conscience."

"I love her with all my heart, Siri."

"Then that should lead you."

Abruptly turning towards her, Obi-Wan folded his arms snugly against his chest. "But I also love being a Jedi and helping others."

"I don't envy you, my friend. I foresee the road ahead to be a difficult one."

"I know," Obi-Wan said under his breath. "I must live with my decision…and the consequences as well."

Placing her hand upon his shoulder, Siri encouraged, "I don't understand it completely, but somehow I know that Anakin, Sabé and now Jaden, your role in their lives are part of the Force's plan. One way or another it will work out."

"I wish I shared your faith," Obi-Wan said, offering her a quick smile, then shifting his gaze abruptly towards Jaden's room. "I can only hope that you're right."

* * *

There was little thrill in data slicing. Unlike countless, much more challenging tasks, stealing information was as mundane to Jango as walking in the park was to most other sentients. And yet this task did hold some special meaning. Perhaps at last Lord Ord had come to his senses and was truly prepared to lead the Mandalorian people out from the ashes? Would Jango finally be able to join in a cause that he truly believed in? 

He lived and breathed for combat. Jango longed to test his skill and cunning against warriors that were truly his equals – not the pathetic marks who futilely attempted to fight him off. The Jedi would be the ideal adversary. If only…

He couldn't help but grin at the thought.

Jango was no fool. He knew that Tyranus and his master, the elusive Darth Sidious, were trying to start a war—one that would undoubtingly engulf the entire known galaxy. His clones would be pivotal to this end; and yet the thing that he was most uncertain of was which side he would ultimately support. Ordinarily, his inclination was to ensure his own safety.

These, though, were far from ordinary times.

Jango was a parent, although not by traditional means. His child was his genetic copy, right down to his penchant for finding trouble. At times he wondered why he made the decision that had brought Boba into his life. Maybe it was the loneliness of his chosen profession finally getting the better of him? Or, quite possibly, it might be the fact that he would never love another woman for the remainder of his life. Only _she_ would have been worthy to give birth to his true offspring.

But such thoughts were useless.

The past could not be brought back.

Neither could the dead.

Jango's hopes now rested on the future. Although he loved his son deeply, he knew that Boba would soon burn with the same desires for glory and battle that he himself harbored. Most other beings desired peace so that their offspring could live in safety. That, though, was not the way of the Mandalorian, for they were only truly alive when engaged in warfare. It was how they defined themselves. Peace was a curse word in his native tongue. It meant decadence and death, which the remaining clans presently faced. Extinction due to war was another thing entirely; the Mandalorian way accepted that as a possibility. In fact, they aspired for such a fate, which meant they had finally met and been bested by a superior foe.

That end was welcomed.

It was even sought.

Jango's hopes now rested upon the true Mandalore, Valkin Ord. He had been the one to suggest Jango to Tyranus to fulfill his schemes. Except for a few chance encounters, Jango knew little about Valkin other than his rightful place amongst his people. By reputation, the Ord family was amongst the wealthiest and most influential in the Republic. Their weapons were utilized on scores of different worlds, and it was generally known that they had more than a Senator or two in their pockets. The Ords were major players in galactic politics.

The stage was set for change.

But Jango was uneasy. He didn't know how tightly Valkin was associated with Tyranus. Was Valkin simply using this tie for his own advantage? Was this war the Sith wished to reek upon the universe the opportunity to launch Valkin's plan for their people? Lord Ord had told him next to nothing, only to be patient and in time he would understand everything. Jango was unaccustomed to such inaction. However, his present task would have to quell his curiosity, at least for the moment.

A soft chime brought Jango back to the present. The mainframe interface was signaling the completion of its task. Withdrawing his datapad from the mining guild's large computer, Jango afforded a quick glance at the results. There were thousands of member worlds of the guild; yet, only forty worlds possessed the rare kelvacyte. Jango hoped that this information would be useful to Valkin's cause. When he handed it over, perhaps the leader of their people would finally explain its value.

* * *

Victory was sweet as nectar. 

Nute Gunray could not suppress the satisfied grin that had no doubt been plastered on his face since the reading of the verdict. Even the darkness that hid in the corner of his conscious mind, the black veil that had been erected the day he sold his soul to the man demon Darth Sidious, could not usurp this moment. Although he would never fully recover from the insult Queen Amidala had inflicted during her overthrow of his guardianship over Naboo, in time he would receive all that was due him.

Reluctantly leaving the scores of holonews reporters that were swarming about, Gunray, followed by his most trusted aide, Rune Hakko, headed slowly towards their transport. He wanted to bask in this glorious moment for as long as possible.

"We really must return to the ship," Rune softly urged. "There are urgent matters that you must see to on the homeworld."

"What matters?" Nute distractedly asked while waving at the crowd.

Rune leaned closer to him. "The situation concerning the development of our new… tactical advantage."

Nute stopped in mid step as he felt his forehead furrow. "You mean to tell me that the operation was a success?" Hakko dipped his head in response. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"The elders believed it to be too great a risk to inform you in case you were found guilty."

"So they didn't believe that I would be exonerated."

"Toncin did have his supporters amongst them," Rune responded. "Besides, you had enough on your mind."

"Perhaps you are right. What is our 'guest's' condition?"

"He has been well cared for," Hakko dutifully answered. "And I'm happy to say that he has been working almost non-stop on the device."

"When will be able to test it?" Nute asked with a murderous grin.

"Soon."

"And here I thought this day couldn't get any better," Gunray proclaimed. "Perhaps I will get my revenge much sooner than I hoped possible."

* * *

The decks of the _Angel Queen _were silent. 

Anakin hadn't heard much other than the low hum of the hyperdrive since Padmé and he had departed Coruscant two days prior. Even the normal beeps and whistles uttered by the faithful Astromech Artoo were absent since he was on the Royal Cruiser with the others. They were truly alone, something that was as a rare as finding a Krayt Dragon egg on Naboo. Anakin had hoped that they would resume with what had happened, or more correctly, what had _almost_ happened in the Senate building. Padmé though had locked herself inside the below deck quarters. They only thing she had said to him prior to their departure was to ask him to calculate the longest possible return route to Naboo. Saying that she needed time to think, Padmé had then retreated and he had not seen her since.

Anakin despised seeing her suffer.

In truth, he hated being unable to help her. More troubling was why had she decided to shut him out. Had he done something, said something to drive her away? Anakin had been tempted on several occasions to use the Force to check on her, but respecting her need for privacy, he instead had spent the time recalibrating the lateral sensors, as well as making some minor adjustments to the sublight engines.

At least he was still good at fixing machines.

Releasing a deep breath of frustration, Anakin returned his focus to his work. His ship had held up well over the years it had been in his ownership. Although he never wanted to think about her former possessor, Anakin had to admit that the Sith had been fairly diligent in her upkeep. Even so, as much time he had put into the _Angel_, she was in need of a major refit. Hopefully, Ellisé would have time to help him, given that it would be an enormous undertaking to do alone.

Extending for a modified hydrospanner that laid slightly out of reach, he suddenly felt it gently placed in his outstretched hand. Perplexed, as Anakin was sure that he hadn't used the Force to summon it, he looked out from the engine compartment to see Padmé kneeling beside him.

She looked exhausted.

"Thanks," he said. Padmé nodded, blinking her eyes wearily. "Have you slept?"

She shrugged a single shoulder. "Not a wink."

"Do you want to talk?" Anakin asked, rising to his feet.

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about," Padmé responded. "What's done is done."

"But you are still fretting." He observed, lowering his hands to help her up.

After accepting his assistance, Padmé huffed loudly. "Do you always have to be so observant?"

"You wouldn't have me any other way, my Queen." He chortled.

Padmé followed him towards the pilots' chairs. "Perhaps." Shifting about in his chair until he was comfortable, Anakin watched her. She seemed to be tenuously holding the torrent of emotions swelling within her at bay. Padmé turned away, blankly gazing out the viewscreen. "Have you ever felt like everything you've done doesn't really make a difference?" When she looked back at Anakin, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Do you sometimes just want to give up?"

"What are you getting at?"

Padmé shrugged weakly. "I believe that I have become irrelevant."

"You can't mean that. The trial was a setback, nothing more. The Viceroy still faces several more charges in other courts."

"This isn't about Gunray, Anakin. This is something that has been weighing on me for quite some time."

Anakin was at a loss for words. Never, throughout the tenure of their friendship, had he heard Padmé sound so defeated…so lost. "It's your exhaustion talking. With some rest..."

"Rest isn't going to change how I feel, Anakin," Padmé said with a hint of anger in her voice. "I think though that the time has come for me to step…"

A large explosion erupted from the rear compartment, causing the entire ship to shudder violently. Anakin quickly grabbed the controls as the warning klaxons screeched.

"What was that?" Padmé cried out.

"I don't know," Anakin shouted. "But the power systems are failing and I'm losing control fast!"

"What can I do?"

"We've fallen out of hyperspace. Scan for someplace, anyplace to land," Anakin instructed, his arms shaking while fighting the quaking controls.

"The navigational relays are out!" Padmé yelled after futilely tapping on the controls. "All long range sensors are down too!"

"There's a small planet at the edge of the sector." Anakin pointed at it with his chin. "I'm going to land us there…I hope."

Padmé swiveled around in her chair to the com station, hurriedly opening each emergency channel. "To any nearby ships, this the Naboovian light starship _Angel Queen. _We are losing power and are in immediate need of assistance. Please come…" She screamed as the control panel sparked, and then went dead blank.

"Did it broadcast?" Anakin fought the controls.

"I think so." Padmé said, her eyes growing wide at the rapidly approaching planet. "What are we going to do?"

"Hang on, Padmé. Things are about to get rough." The ship was now skipping along the small planet's outer atmosphere, shaking them violently. The hull then began to creak

"Anakin… I have a really bad feeling about this."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	7. Chapter 6: Professions of Devotion

_My profound thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and lurking. I really appreciate the support. My apologies for the delay in this post, but DRL has been especially nasty lately. Hope you all are still hanging in there with me. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**EpisodeSkywalker: **Thank you so much and my apologies for leaving you in suspense. However, darn cliffes are very addictive, as well as fun to write. Thanks for reading!

**Firemaker: **Well, I hope you can stand me long enough to continue on with the story. Thanks for the encouragement!

**Lady Kiara Skywalker: **Padme has been having a difficult time of it, but I'm sure she will find a way to overcome these issues. I'm thrilled to know how much you've been enjoying the story. Hope you like this update!

**Ghostreaper181: **Sabe definitely did not endear herself to either Anakin or Padme. Still, there are plenty more chances. And yes, Gunray is a slippery one. In time we will learn of his fate. Thanks so much for reading!

**Vader II: **Although you bring up a very interesting possibility, the Revan in my sequence of events did destroy the Star Forge. However, what happened to him afterwards we only partially know, for now ;). As for what happened to Anakin and Padme, all shall be revealed soon. Thanks for reading!

**Bricaus: **Thank you so very much. Happy that you like the A/P interactions. I promise, there will be more!

**Pokey: **I wholeheartedly agree ;). Thanks for reading!

**Rago Dragovian: **Glad that you like the story. More is here!

**LokiGirl: **Sometimes random chance does occur. Then again...Keep tuning in. Thanks for reading!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Well, you know what a slippery sort Gunray is. Then again, we do know he has help. Thanks so much for reading!

**Random Shinobi: **Your senses do serve you well, but I'm positive I have a few surprises in store. As for the planet...all in due time. As for your Vader inquiry, I didn't make it up. Actually read about his inability to conjure lightning on wookiepedia, as well as a few other places. Glad though you liked the chapter; more coming soon!

**Darth-Taisha: **Glad you liked the cliffe. Most people have a rather great aversion to them. And yes, A/P on a deserted planet brings about all sorts of interesting possibilities. Thanks so much for reading!

**Quillian: **Happy to read that you are enjoying the different plot lines. In time, they will converge in one way or another. Thanks for your comments! I appreciate them.

**Lochar: **Thank you very much! Knowing Gunray, it will be something sinister. Thanks for reading!

**Naberrie Skylar: **I agree that it is unusual to read about Padme sounding so defeated; however, it does make for an interesting avenue to explore as I'm sure she experienced that level of frustraton many times throughout her tenure as Queen, then later as Senator. Concerning Jango, the woman he was thinking of has yet to be revealed. I promise there will be more on that in subsequent chapters. As for the crash...all shall be revealed soon. Thanks for following the story.

* * *

A dull ache at the back of her head welcomed Padmé back to consciousness. She winced painfully as she sat up slowly to regain her wits. The cabin was filled with darkness except for occasional sparks jumping out from the control panels. Intense fear suddenly filled her when she glanced over at Anakin's pilot seat, but it was no longer there. Instead, a mangled mess of wires and bulkhead occupied its space. Jumping to her feet, Padmé frantically pushed aside the piles of debris in order to find him.

"Anakin!" She cried out.

A muted groan from underneath an overturned console caught her attention. Quickly, she ran over and removed it. Kneeling down by Anakin's head, she cradled it as she asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Remind me never to try landing without power ever again," he groaned.

"Are you hurt?"

Anakin flexed both his arms and legs prior to sitting up. "Only my pride." Turning fast in her direction and with a look of concern, he asked. "Are you injured?"

"I think I'm a little bruised, but I'll be fine." Glancing down at the rest of the ship, Padmé noticed that it was barely intact. "Do we have any way of knowing where we are?"

Anakin hopped onto his feet. Making his way to the navicomputer, he punched the screen several times before he finally resorted to hitting it with the bottom of his fist. "Blasted thing is completely out." He then nervously ran his hand through his hair as he thought for a moment. Snapping his fingers, he then said, "I can try to reroute power from the emergency cells that I keep below deck. They should have enough charge to get the navicomputer back online. And then with a little luck, I can fix the com relays and the remaining power should be enough for us to send a signal to Naboo. "

Rubbing her arms to generate some warmth, Padmé moved to his side. "I think we have more pressing concerns."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly shivering, she released a deep breath, which was visible as it hung in the air. "Wherever this is, it seems to be getting cold rather quickly."

A worried looked instantly filled his features. "I'll get below deck and see if I can get the environmental systems operational first," he said, making his way towards the maintenance hatch. "Then we can worry about finding where in the blazes we've landed." Anakin was about to head down when he looked back in her direction, staring wordlessly.

Padmé was cold, scared and didn't want to be left alone. Almost as if he had read her thoughts, he cracked a brief smile. "I'm going to need your help transferring the connections from the main power junctions. Hopefully moving around will keep us both warm until the heating coils are reactivated and…"

Padmé didn't let him finish his invitation as she had already dashed behind him, urging him to head below deck. She silently prayed that the ship hadn't been too damaged during the crash. Otherwise, their situation was likely to become a whole lot worse.

* * *

Even in the middle of the desert, she felt an eerie chill.

Siri had heard the stories of Jedi who had ventured to Korriban. In each one, the circumstances differed, but the experiences were nearly the same. It was cold and filled with darkness. She trembled as she realized that they were only on one of Korriban's moons and not the surface of the planet. Had she gotten her way, Siri would not have allowed Ferus to accompany her. He was far too young to be exposed to such a dark place. However, the Council had disagreed, and for once, she was glad they had.

Trying to avoid thoughts of Master Yaddle's end, when she and Ferris approached the ruin site, Siri focused the Force around the pile of collapsed rubble. The Republic's archeological team that had unearthed the tomb, had returned to clear most of the debris caused by the cave in. Presently, the tomb was accessible, but per the Jedi Council's orders, the archeologists were not allowed to venture into the undamaged section. That would be for Siri and her apprentice to investigate.

Probing her awareness into the remains of the crypt, she could no longer sense any danger, as in all likelihood, each of the remaining ancient booby traps had been tripped when the roof collapsed.

"It should be safe now."

Ferus nodded once while pulling out a small handheld flashlight from his utility belt. He headed down the opening with Siri following closely behind. The large room was black except for the illuminated light sticks that lined the pathway that led deeper inside. Carefully ambling along the path, it didn't take them long to reach the door made of solid granite which divided them from the other side.

"There has to be a fulcrum switch or lever around here somewhere," Siri observed, getting down on her hands and knees.

"Master," Ferus called out to her, his voice was trembling. "Whatever is over there…it feels…wrong."

"Focus on the task at hand," she instructed while brushing away eons of accumulated dust and sand. "Then we'll deal with what awaits us.

Shrugging, Ferus complied with Siri's wishes. Turning her attention back towards the door, Siri crawled along the crease of the door until she reached a small stone structure that was carefully hidden under a pile of sand. Dusting it off, she then found what she was looking for.

"I think that'll do it."

The granite door made a loud rumble as the screeching cries of the metal gears echoed throughout the chamber. It slowly retracted up into the ceiling, revealing a small, elaborately decorated room. Unlike the chamber they were standing in, this one was made out of pure gold. From the walls to the torch holders, each corner of the room sparkled from Ferus' flashlight. Despite its lavishness, it was the object that sat in the middle of the room that caught their attention.

"What is that?" Ferus pointed.

"I'm not sure," Siri responded as she cautiously walked towards it.

It was the only structure in the room that was not golden—a statue of a being, made out of onyx, in which a golden rod was placed in its outstretched hands. The scepter appeared slightly longer than a lightsaber and was significantly thicker. A round red gem projected from its front while a trail of diamonds extended down the length. Both Jedi winced when they neared it.

"Master," Ferus called out painfully.

"It is the Darkside. Its taint is everywhere, but it engulfs the rod."

"What shall we do?"

Siri was already too focused to hear his question. Probing the scepter with the Force, she knew that it held powers beyond anything she had ever encountered. Yet the Darkside presence that surrounded it seemed relatively inert. It would not harm them, at least not immediately. Siri wished she knew more about the object, but she had no choice. She then reached over and pulled the golden rod away from the statue.

"What are you doing?" Ferus cried out.

Carefully inspecting the artifact, Siri could feel it slightly vibrating from within. She was about to address Ferus' question when suddenly the room jolted.

"What was that?"

"No time for questions!" Siri yelled, tucking the object into her belt while grabbing Ferus' arm on her way out of the room. "Run!"

Darting back into the main chamber, the quaking from under their feet intensified. The two Jedi, using the Force to enhance their speed, adroitly maneuvered around the falling debris and burst outside of the crypt just ahead of a last resounding echo of collapsing stone. Siri and Ferus fell onto the sand, trying to catch their breath as they watched the remains of the Sith crypt implode.

"That was way too close, Master!"

"I'll say," Siri responded prior to pulling the scepter out to re-examine it.

"What are we going to do with that…thing?"

"We need to get it back to the Temple," she replied while continuing to stare at it. "Hopefully Mistress Nu will be able to shed some light into what is so important about this."

* * *

Padmé did not like the cold.

After spending many summers in the warm, tropical climate of Theed, away from her mountain village, she had become unaccustomed to it. Though, it wasn't the cold that was bothering her. Rather, it was Anakin rummaging outside for spare parts in the middle of a blizzard, which was foremost on her mind. They had spent the past several hours trying to regain power to the _Angel Queen's_ environmental relays, but to no avail. An apparent overload in the hyperdrive had resulted in an energy surge, which destroyed the ship's entire power distribution network. Even Anakin's prodigious adeptness with machines couldn't undo this type of damage.

She anxiously looked down at her chronowatch. Anakin had been gone well over two standard hours. Padmé anxiously stood up and paced, both out of nerves and to keep warm. Thankfully, Anakin had supplied the ship with survival packs so they wouldn't starve or freeze to death, at least not immediately. She was about to head back up to the cockpit to look out the viewport when the loud click of the hatch caught her attention.

"Anakin!" She called out as she rushed over to greet him. He shook off the snow from his parka before wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I was so worried."

"I'm alright, Padmé. Sorry I took so long."

After releasing him, she noticed that he was carrying a large bundle of wiring. "Find anything of use?"

"I'm afraid this is it," Anakin answered holding up the cables. "Well, this and my swoop bike still works, but a lot of good that will do. The temperature is dropping so fast that the engine would freeze over within minutes." He then flashed her a slight smile. "Good news is that I can rig a bypass line with these to the spare power cells so we should have some heat soon."

"What's the bad news?"

Padmé noticed that his momentary cheer instantly evaporated. "The _Angel _is beyond repair." He released a loud sigh. "It appears that we flew through some type of magnetic distortion that caused the hyperdrive to fail."

"I'm so sorry, Ani."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking away from her. "Had I been a better pilot, I could have avoided it."

Padmé guffawed and shook her head. "Anakin…there was no way you could have known it was there." She paused, giving him a smile of encouragement. "You put standards on yourself nobody could ever hope to achieve. Besides, if we were to cast any blame, this is all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is," she retorted. "Had I not requested this side trip, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"But…you needed some time to yourself after what happened. There is nothing wrong with that," Anakin defended her.

"Why can't you ever admit when I'm wrong, Anakin?" Padmé asked through clenched teeth in frustration. "I am not the perfect little angel who you hold up high on a pedestal." Staring at him intensely, she continued, "I make mistakes, sometimes grave ones!"

"Don't say that, Padmé."

"Why not?" she asked hotly, stalking towards him. "It's true. Why can't you see that? Why won't you acknowledge it?"

Anakin turned away from her, folding his arms snugly against his chest. Incensed by his silence, Padmé stormed over to face him once again. "Tell me, please!"

"Because I'm in love with you!" Anakin leaned down to look her straight in the eyes. "You literally flew down from the stars and saved me from a fate worse than death. You gave me this new life, for which I will eternally be grateful." He paused briefly. "You stood up for me when the Jedi wanted to take me away and you've always believed in me. That and for a thousand other reasons is why I can see past your faults!"

"And I am in love with you also!" Padmé replied without hesitation. "But that should mean we should always be honest with each other, even when it isn't what we think the other wants to hear."

Anakin staggered backwards with a look of bewilderment. "You're in love with me?"

Padmé blinked.

At that moment, everything became perfectly clear. Their friendship had always been special in her heart. He had saved her life on more occasions than she could count. However, it had never been for the sake of duty, but out of love. She had always known of his feelings for her. It echoed in every word he spoke and sparkled brightly from behind his deep eyes.

Padmé's own feelings though had been more difficult to resolve. She had always cared for him, ever since he mistook her for a luminous being. His boyish crush over her had been endearing, but over time, she became reliant on his friendship. Soon, there were things, both personal and professional, that only he was privy to. Not even Sabé knew her as completely as Anakin did.

Then that terrible day on the dais, when she almost lost him…

Although she didn't realize it at the time, from that moment onward, she had fallen completely and eternally in love. Padmé had never been more afraid when he lied near the brink of death. She could not fathom life without him. Anakin had been her little hero, who always made her smile when she was sad or had a kind word when the weight of Naboo collapsed upon her shoulders. But that little boy was gone forever, transformed into the young man who loved her more than life itself.

And yet, there had always been an excuse why she held back.

First, she had thought of him as a brother, but that had never felt right. Then she had dismissed his affections as a silly boyhood infatuation that would dissolve over time.

But it didn't.

Finally, there was Amidala.

Anytime Padmé wanted to be happy, the stoic icy persona of the queen emerged to remind her of her duty to the people of their world. Then the admonishments and chiding of her many mentors would resonate through her conscience until she finally quenched Padmé's need to be a young woman. While locking gazes with Anakin, she almost wanted to hide behind Amidala's mask of duty when she felt the intensity of his feelings reaching out to take hold of her.

The time had come to stop hiding.

And she no longer would.

"Yes, Ani." She softly acknowledged before swallowing. "I love you…with all my heart and soul."

As if freed from shackles, Padmé felt her spirit soar as Anakin scooped her up into his arms and spun around happily. They both laughed jubilantly as their embrace tightened. When he stopped them, he flashed his lopsided grin as his lips slowly approached hers. Her heart was pounding so furiously that she could hear it beating in her ears. The anticipation, the waiting was over. Padmé hadn't realized how much she had wanted for this moment to happen.

Closing her eyes, she felt the soft brush of his lips against hers. His kiss was tentative at first, but then deepened as she held on to him more firmly. It seemed as if time stopped. There was nothing else in the universe except the two of them and the endless possibilities of their love. She could feel his confidence increase as his kisses grew more fervent. Padmé had never before felt such joy and she never wanted the moment to end.

When their lips finally parted, she saw that his smile had never left his face. "Alright, it is all your fault, my Queen."

Smiling impishly, Padmé softly chuckled. "So, do you forgive me?"

Anakin's grin widened. "That depends."

"On?"

"Whether you let me kiss you again."

Padmé batted her eyes playfully. "You don't have to even ask."

Moving closer to her, Anakin whispered. "Then all is forgiven, my angel."

* * *

For a brief moment, the Force almost felt serene as it did long ago. Even though it lasted only for a second, it was enough to cause Ilianya to stop her search for Anakin to take notice. It seemed that the Force herself was rejoicing. Extending her awareness, she tried to ascertain what had caused the brief shift, but as always, the mysterious energy field was unwilling to reveal her secrets.

Returning to the moment, Ilianya continued onward. Since she couldn't raise Anakin on his comlink, she figured the next best place to discover his whereabouts was from the Queen's chief of security. Upon entering Lady Sabé's office, Ilianya instantly sensed an air of profound tension as she saw that each one of Amidala's handmaidens were surrounding Sabé's desk.

"Excuse me, my ladies." Ilianya called out.

Each of the handmaidens glanced up, and much to her surprise, a look of relief appeared to fill their faces while Sabé and Dormé hurriedly approached her.

"General Tro! Thank the spirits you have returned," Dormé said.

"What has happened? Where is Lord Skywalker?"

Sabé and Dormé exchanged worried looks before returning their focus onto Ilianya. "I'm afraid we do not know," Sabé quietly admitted.

"You don't know?"

Dormé shook her head. "Both the Queen and the Lord High Protector are missing."

Before Ilianya could speak, Sabé added. "Her Highness was summoned to Coruscant to give testimony to the Galactic Tribunal and both she and Lord Skywalker were returning on his ship since it can travel undetected."

"There's been no contact with them since they left?"

"None whatsoever," Dormé sighed.

"We've tried several times to raise them on the hypercom, but there's been no response and it's been over two days." Sabé added.

"Has General Panaka been notified?"

"He took several squadrons of starfighters to search along the Hydian trade route while Marshall Olié is piloting the Royal Cruiser along the Corellian Run," Dormé informed her.

Ilianya closed her eyes and opened her mind. Anakin should not be difficult to find since his Force signature shone brighter than the twin suns of Tatooine combined.. She only worried that if he was unconscious, or worse, badly injured, it would make locating him much more difficult. Immersing herself deeper into the currents of the Force, Ilianya caught a trace of both Anakin's and Padmé's presences. They were relatively unharmed, but seemed unaware of the grave danger they were in.

Opening her eyes, Ilianya took notice of the perplexed stares and quiet whispers of the handmaidens who watched her intently. She was sure that the story of her saving Anakin's life had circulated throughout the entire Palace staff over the past few years. To her that was of no concern. She was thankful though that none of them knew of her true abilities or nature.

"We need to get to them quickly. They are in trouble."

A low murmur of discussion filled the room until Dormé's voice rose about the others. "We'll have to get either General Panaka or Marshall Olié to get them."

"There isn't time for that. They are looking in the wrong place."

"But there are no more available ships." Sabé pointed out.

"Lady Orllize, Lady Travalen…come with me," Ilianya ordered.

* * *

Anakin had never moved more quickly in his life. Normally, any kind of power transfer was tricky and often hazardous due to the high voltage released from large power cells. But this did nothing to slow down his repair of the environmental unit. The only thought on Anakin's mind was that after he was finished, he would be joining Padmé in the thermal sleeping quilt that she was already wrapped within. He probably would have still been focusing on the kiss that they shared earlier, but his mind was still numb in disbelief.

Padmé was in love with him.

He was afraid to think it, let alone say it aloud for fear that it was a dream. Anakin knew that he should be more concerned about their predicament, but the connections were nearly in place and soon they would no longer have to worry about the frigid chill. Tightening the last wire together, he jumped down from the platform and over to the power cell. Anakin then withdrew his datapad, snapping it against the unit. Since the _Angel's _displays were burned out, it was one of the few pieces of equipment that could control the transfer automatically.

Holding his breath, he punched several keys to initiate the activation sequence. The ship's bulkhead shook momentarily before he heard the low pitched hum of the heating coils come to life. Anakin watched the datapad readout impatiently, making sure that the energy cells didn't overload the environmental controls. Finally satisfied after several minutes, he made his way out of the maintenance tube and back down into the crew quarters where Padmé was already in bed.

Seeing her asleep, Anakin's earlier bravado instantly disappeared. Although she had asked him to join her after he was finished, he couldn't help feeling nervous. Anakin had never kissed, let alone gotten into bed with a woman before in his entire life. And this was no ordinary woman. This was Padmé, his angel…his beloved. He did not wish to dishonor her. Thinking the better of it, Anakin snatched a heavy blanket from the top bunk, which he then wrapped around his shoulders. He was on his way out of the room, when Padmé stirred awake.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Anakin froze still in the doorway. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," she answered with a tired smile. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

He shook his head. "I thought I would go lay over by the energy cell just to make sure that everything was going alright with the power transfer."

"I'll come with you."

"No, no." Anakin waved his hands. "You're comfortable and you really should get some rest."

Padmé cocked her head to one side, offering him an intrigued smile. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No…I," he was about to make yet another excuse, but recalling their discussion from earlier, he decided to tell her what he was truly feeling. "Actually…yes."

"Oh." She said, looking hurt.

"It's not you," Anakin quickly replied. "It's me. I…uh…well…I've never slept in the same bed with anybody else except my mother and that obviously doesn't count. And, I also know all too well Naboovian traditions and…I didn't want to do anything disrespectful."

Padmé's face brightened as she pulled out an arm from underneath the quilt, patting the empty space next to her invitingly. After a moment's hesitation, Anakin complied and they quickly wrapped each other within their blankets. She reached over to caress the side of his face with the back of her hand. Anakin closed his eyes in pure delight. Her skin was even softer than he had imagined. She then planted a soft kiss on his lips before moving her mouth over to his ear.

"You could never do anything to disgrace me."

Anakin then turned his face and their lips immediately found each another. He couldn't help smiling as he took in her distinct, flowery scent. It would be too easy to lose himself with her.

And if this was a dream, Anakin hoped that he would never awaken.

* * *

The city of Rujashal was a short speeder ride away from Theed. It had been one of the many sites chosen to build the new droid factories for the Naboo military. But after Ellisé Bibble's proposal to build her novel ships was approved by the Royal Court, the factory had been converted to suit her construction needs. The project, though, had been mired with problems. First, the facilities hadn't been large enough, requiring additional construction. Then, several pieces of necessary equipment had to be purchased from many different off world sources, setting back the project even further.

Upon Anakin's recommendation, Ellisé had modified her plans to build only three prototype ships, which would be used to test the design before they went into mass production. Two of the prototypes remained incomplete. The _Sovereign,_ which Anakin had named during one of his many visits to the shipyards, was nearly ready. Ellisé was busy watching the engineering display, and didn't realize that she had company until Dormé cleared her throat.

"My ladies…General…This is quite a surprise," she greeted. "What brings you out to Rujashal?"

"I wish this was a friendly visit," Sabé responded stone faced.

"Why? What has happened?"

"The Queen and Anakin are in trouble," Ilianya answered. "We need to get to them at once."

"Why don't you take the Royal Cruiser?" Ellisé inquired. "It's the fastest ship we've got, except, of course for the _Angel Queen_."

"We can't," Dormé replied. "It's well out of range and wouldn't get back here any time soon."

"We need to use the _Sovereign_," Ilianya interrupted.

Ellisé folded her arms, shifting her eyes from the others to the ship. "She's simply not ready, General. I haven't even taken her into hyperspace yet. I don't know if the superstructure is sound enough to handle the stress."

"While I appreciate your honest assessment, we simply have no alternative," Ilianya's scowl was rapidly deepening.

"Let me run a few scans and if they check out, I'll prep the ship for take off."

"Do whatever you need to accomplish, but hurry," Ilianya urged. "Time is against us."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed! My apologies for the ambersign seperation of the different scenes. FF editor seems to be acting wierd. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 7 Pt I: Trials & Circumstances

* * *

_It's time again for another update. Thanks again for everyone who is reading and lurking, I really appreciate your support. This chapter will be in two parts, the second one is being completed as we speak. Lots of things happening with our favorite and perhaps not so favorite characters. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!_

**Random Shinobi: **Glad to know that you thought the mush wasn't too much. I would have hated to overdo such an important moment. As far as sensibility, I would have to agree. However, the only other ships available were small crafts and they (Ilianya & Co) don't know what they will be facing so they needed a ship that was bigger and could handle different situations. In reference to your sidenote, no story comes to mind, but it does make for some interesting possibilities. Thank you for reading and your comments!

**Kates Master: **To answer your question, yes, Shmi is alive and well. She's living once again on Tatooine and was recently married to Cliegg. Thrilled to know you liked the evil cliffe from the last chapter also. Hope you had a good vacation! Thanks so much for reading!

**Emerald Green Queen: **That is a great point you brought up concerning Padme's character. We do rarely see her in situations that might make her that way so I thought it might be an interesting avenue to explore. Glad you like the Korriban plotline. Trust me, most of the different segments will merge, some sooner rather than later. Happy to read that you enjoyed the emotional scene with Anakin and Padme. And you're right, their troubles are only just beginning. Still, it will be fun to examine how their relationship will plan into their continued growth and development as people/characters. Thanks so much for reading!

**Darth-Taisha: **Padme can surprise us, once in awhile ;). And I promise, the best has yet to come. Thanks a bunch for reading!

**Ghostreaper181: **Yes, I agree, it certainly was a long time in coming. I too am saddened by the lost of the AQ, but you do bring up an interesting point ;). Thanks for reading!

**Anya: **Thank you so much for the kind words. I'm excited to know that are enjoying the story, so far. Although I don't plan for my stories to be too terribly long, they just eventually turn out that way. So look for lots more in the near future!

**Lady Kiara Skywalker: **Thanks a bunch. I appreciate that! Thanks for reading.

**Slimshadyzlady**: Thanks for reading!

**Nina: **No requirements to be witty. I truly appreciate each and every comment that I receive. We all need a good pat on the back for a good job done every once in awhile ;). To answer your question, yes, we will see Bail Organa in this story. However, he won't be causing any problems for Anakin and Padme. That isn't to say that other characters might do that instead ;). Thank you so very much for reading!

**Bricaus: **Thanks so much!

**Sweet Christabel: **Internet problems are always a pain so I can relate to your frustrations. Glad to see though that you've worked through them and have been posting to your story, which is still fabulous. Thanks so much for the vote of confidence. I'm glad you enjoyed the less flowery scene between Anakin and Padme when they admitted their feelings. Given the circumstances in this AU, I see them both being more grounded and realistic, but of course there will be some instances of some heavier mush. Thanks so much for reading!

**Pokey: **I am thrilled to know that I didnt disappoint you all with the love admiitance scene. I spent quite abit of time on it because I was going for a very realistic feeling moment. Thanks a bunch for reading!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thank you very much. I really appreciate that! Thanks also for reading!

**Quillian: **And Thank you for reading!

**Naberrie Skylar: **Happy to know that the last chapter made you squeak. Will also keep in mind when I decide to place in some mush ;). We shall see soon what state Ilianya and the others will find them in. As for the other issue you raised, let's just say that both Anakin's and Padme's honor remains firmly intact. But for how long? Keep reading to find out ;).

**LetNys: **Thanks so much. Glad you are enjoying both story archs. We shall learn more soon about what Siri and Ferus dug up. Thanks for reading!

**EpisodeSkywalker: **Nice to know I could put a smile on your face. Thanks so much for reading!

**Orangecountrycruiser2: **Thanks so much. I'm really happy to read how much you are enjoying the story. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

_Fires blaze throughout the room while I desperately seek escape. Cavernous explosions echo painfully in my ears with the floor trembling underneath my feet. With panic overtaking my senses and the thick smoke filling my lungs, I look over to see the sinister face of death sneering. The void has come to lay claim on my mortality, and yet I continue to struggle, fighting against the inevitable. Even in this, my darkest hour, I am filled with hope—it is like a warm, almost blinding light, which surrounds and protects me from all harm. _

_However, it does not last._

_The luminous glow is suddenly stomped into oblivion. The stalking presence that had made itself known only moments prior glares hungrily at me, but shifts its murderous intention instead towards the light of lights. I try to scream, but something stops me. A force, both strong and unrelenting, suspends me, despite my struggles. I can feel my body being pulled away. I cannot allow my hope to die, but I am powerless to stop it._

_A bright flash of light nearly blinds me._

_Nothingness follows…._

_I am forever empty… _

* * *

Darting up from the small bunk, Padmé placed her hand over her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Her anxiety further intensified when she noticed that Anakin's side of their bunk was empty. Feeling that she might hyperventilate, Padmé closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts away from her nightmare onto something more pleasant. She quickly found herself reflecting upon the previous night and how comforting it had been to fall asleep within the arms of the young man she loved.

Padmé couldn't help smiling at the memory. Her anxiety eased.

At that same moment, Anakin rushed into the room. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," Padmé smiled wearily.

"You sure?"

"It was just a bad dream…I'll be fine," she insisted, reassuring herself more than him.

Anakin's eyes narrowed momentarily, as if he didn't believe her. But then his lopsided smile quickly lit up his face. "Well, now that you're up, we can have first meal together."

"You cooked?" Padmé asked in amazement.

"Before I lived in the Palace, I knew how to fend for myself," Anakin responded with feigned indignation.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "I know that. I meant how did you do it?

"I used the blow torch that I use to weld durasteel to warm up our rations." He paused briefly, his smile widening to wicked. "Of course it isn't cuisine fit for a queen, but I do think that my preparations are most impressive, given the circumstances."

"I think at this point, I'm so hungry, I could eat the hyperdrive," Padmé chuckled.

"That could be arranged," he said with a serious look. "Might take some time to melt it down, but I think..."

Padmé playfully slapped his shoulder while rising from the bunk. "Too much chattering, not enough eating."

"Then after you, my Queen."

* * *

Even the mundane felt good.

Jaden couldn't help the smiling while putting away his extra pair of trousers. The Telosian physicians had finally given him clearance to return home to the Temple on Coruscant. He had missed his friends dearly, and he would need their support in the difficult times ahead. Jaden didn't know what would happen to him upon his arrival. Would the Council find him another master? Or would he be sent to the AgriCorps with the other unwanted and unworthy students?

He released a long, uncertain sigh while tossing his spare tunic into his knapsack. Surely they would not do that to him? After all, he had been the first student Master Yaddle had taken in over a century.

That had to count for something.

Shaking his head, Jaden reached for his neatly hanging robe when he caught sight of Master Kenobi leaning against the doorframe. Trying desperately to center himself, Jaden knocked over his robe, which floated before hitting the ground. Looking up, he noticed a sly grin on the revered Jedi's face.

"Was I interrupting anything?"

"No…nothing at all, Master Kenobi." Jaden replied, snatching his levitating robe. "I was gathering my things so I could make the next transport bound for Coruscant."

Obi-Wan scrunched up his face. "Why would you want to do that?"

"My doctors have released me and I thought that the Council would want to see me to decide whether or not I will remain a Jedi."

"Why would you have any doubt about that?" Kenobi arched his eyebrow curiously.

Jaden huffed in frustration. Although he was glad that Master Kenobi had taken time away from his busy schedule to visit him, his vagueness was getting on Jaden's nerves. Obi-Wan probably meant well, but Jaden needed to be left alone. "Because, now that Master Yaddle is gone, if there aren't any available masters…it's off to the AgriCorps for me."

"Hardly," Obi-Wan scoffed loudly. "Besides, who says that there aren't any masters to continue with your training?"

He felt his jaw pop open while a large smirk grew steadily across Master Kenobi's face. "You mean… you want _me_ as your student?" Jaden asked, pointing at his chest.

"I've already spoken with Master Yoda, but before anything official is decided, we've been ordered on a mission to Kuat."

Jaden blinked in disbelief. Not only was he to remain at the Temple, but also he would be paired with one of the most famous Jedi alive. He would become the envy of the other padawans. Snapping his awareness back towards Obi-Wan, Jaden was futilely attempting to contain his mirth. "I'm going to be in the diplomatic corps with you?"

"That's what the Council wants to find out by giving us this assignment."

"What are we suppose to accomplish there, Master?" Jaden questioned with his boyish grin curling his lips.

"We are to meet with the Kuati High Council. Apparently, one of their most eminent scholars has gone missing," Kenobi paused, his earlier joviality tempered. "Apart from that, we know little else."

"Then I suppose it is up to us to unravel this mystery."

Obi-Wan chortled. "Contrary to the beliefs of your contemporaries, galactic crises tend to be little more than a matter of simple miscommunication. For all we know, this famed professor might have gone on a vacation and forgot to check in with his superiors."

"Still, Master." Jaden said undeterred. "There is more than a slight chance for a great adventure."

"Possibly," Master Kenobi answered with a wry look. "Just don't let Master Yoda hear you say such things."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

The _Sovereign _was a thing of beauty.

At least that's how Ellisé felt about her. She rubbed her hand along the sleek silver fuselage while making her way underneath the ship. The last several weeks had been devoted to a seemingly endless series of fuel line tests for the sublight engines. Since the design was unlike anything Naboo engineers usually dealt with, Ellisé had spent many late hours in holoconferences with shipbuilders from across the galaxy seeking their counsel whenever problems cropped up. Not only were they about to take the ship out into space without a shakedown cruise, but also she was going to be pressed into immediate service. Ellisé hadn't even configured the new sensor array and it would be needed in order to find the Queen and Anakin in time.

Anakin, she pondered worriedly, shifting from one underbelly compartment to the other. He was her closest friend and confidant. What if something had happened to him…before she could tell him how she truly felt? Ellisé shook her head. She had to believe that he was unharmed; otherwise, she wouldn't be able to complete the many tasks at hand. Typing quickly on her datapad screen to determine whether the connections were operative, she wasn't aware that she had company.

"How is it coming along?" Sabé asked.

Ellisé flinched, nearly dropping her datapad. "Oh! Captain Orllize…you frightened me."

"No need for formalities at the moment, Ellisé. You seem to have enough on your mind."

She smiled briefly prior to turning her attention towards a nearby illuminated display. "You can tell General Tro that I almost have everything ready and we should be lifting off within the hour."

"I appreciate the information," Sabé responded. "But I didn't come down here for an update."

"How can I help you then? I am rather busy as you can see."

Sabé momentarily shuffled her feet. "Actually, I wanted to check on how you were doing."

"How I'm doing?" Ellisé peered at her curiously. "Other than doing checks on over a thousand systems on a ship that needs, at the very least, another two months of dry dock time, I couldn't be better."

"I know you and Anakin are close and…"

"So are you and her Highness," Ellisé interrupted while linking two cables together. The unflappable expression on the face of the Queen's Chief of Security was evidence enough that she would not be satisfied with Ellisé's feigned detachment. "Look…I'm as worried as you and the others are. But I'm sure that Anakin and the Queen are both perfectly fine."

"I know you care about him…deeply."

"Is that a crime, Captain?" Ellisé looked over at her, trying to squelch her normally defiant nature. She'd be damned that this _handmaiden_ would get anything out of her.

"No," Sabé quietly replied.

"Then if that is all, I need to get back to work."

Sabé nodded wordlessly and turned to walk away. Before she was out of earshot, she looked back around at Ellisé. "You are no doubt aware that he is in love with the Queen."

"Who? Anakin?"

Sabé dipped her head. "He has been since he first laid eyes on her."

Indeed, she knew that fact only too well. During the many hours working on the new ships with Anakin, the conversation had always shifted to Amidala. She was infallible in Anakin's eyes, and despite her icy manner, he remained hopeful that one day they would end up together.

Ellisé shrugged dejectedly.

Captain Orllize was probably even more correct than she was aware.

"I just care about getting them back home safely. _Both_ of them," Ellisé emphasized.

Sabé flashed a quick smile. "I had no doubt."

"Yes you did," Ellisé fired back. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be down here doing your duty."

"I shall leave you to your work then," Sabé half-bowed. "Thank you for your time. It was most…insightful."

Ellisé returned her focus back onto her datapad, not acknowledging the Captain's departure. She snorted in disgust at Orllize's implication, and yet she couldn't help thinking about what she would do if she ever had to choose between Anakin's life and her loyalty to the crown. Immersing herself again in the ship's preparations, Ellisé hoped that she would never be forced to make such a decision.

* * *

He found this place unbecoming. The Dark Lords of the Sith should not be reduced to holding their meetings in the obscure, ancient industrial sector of Coruscant. Dooku had always preferred their stronghold located deep within the Unknown Regions. Still, he couldn't help being amused at the irony. The Jedi Council, undoubtedly was searching every dark corner of the galaxy for the elusive Sith threat, while it was merely a few hundred kilometers away from their own revered spires. Dooku would relish the day when their intentions were finally revealed and there would be no doubt that he had become the Jedi's sworn enemy.

"You are late, Lord Tyranus."

He glanced up to the entryway of the chamber where Darth Sidious stood, noticeably appraising him. If the plans he had made together with Valkin were to work, Dooku would have to deeply bury his feelings. "My apologies, my Lord. I was unavoidably detained."

Apparently untroubled by his excuse, Sidious walked towards him. "What news do you bring?"

"Several more Outer Rim systems have pledged their support to the Separatist cause. Also, the leaders of the Banking Clans have promised to provide their new line of capital ships, if…"

"What information have you acquired concerning Lord Ord's progress?" Sidious interrupted.

Dooku paused momentarily, searching for any hint that his Master was aware of their conspiracy. "I am pleased to report, my Master, that he successfully tested and fired a facsimile of the real weapon."

"Excellent," Sidious hissed. "How soon can it be completed?"

"That isn't the problem, Master."

"Then what is?"

"Apparently our friends from Geonosis are experiencing more design problems with the battle station itself." Dooku paused, examining his Master's response. But as always, Sidious' face was unreadable. "Lord Ord estimates that it could take them well over a decade for the entire station to be completed."

"That is most…disturbing," Sidious responded slowly.

"Even so," Dooku interjected, "the war could last several years, buying us time."

"Do not assume, Lord Tyranus. There are still too many uncertainties before our victory can be completed

"Yes, Master."

Sidious stared at him silently for a moment. "This turn in events is unfortunate, but not unexpected. Tell me, my friend, has Valkin contemplated a contingency?"

Dooku froze. Surely, he couldn't know. Could he? "I am uncertain what you mean, Master."

"The Ord family has been known to be rather…resourceful when needs be, surely Valkin is no different?" Sidious suggested.

If this was going to work, it was now or never. Dooku quickly cleared his throat. "As a matter of fact, my Master, he did propose something but I do not believe it possible."

"Out with it, Lord Tyranus."

"He proposed the idea of building a gunship instead of a fully operational space station. It would be more mobile and could be quickly constructed."

"How long?"

"Thirty months," Dooku lied. "By that point, the Jedi would be overwhelmed and the Senate would be begging for an end to the hostilities."

He turned away. "But you have your doubts that he could deliver this ship on time?"

Dooku attempted to appear uncertain. "I do, Master. Although considering how grave our need, it might be our best option." He then offered a sinister smile. "That is, until the Geonosians can finish construction of the ultimate weapon. Then our power will then be truly unequivocal."

Sidious nodded several times silently, contemplating his suggestion. "Very well. Tell Ord to commence. But keep close watch on him. I sense that his motives do not coincide with our own, and we must act at the first sign of treachery."

"It shall be done, my Master." Dooku acknowledged. "Then with your permission, I shall see to your commands."

"By all means," he said while Dooku turned to depart. Upon reaching the entrance, Sidious called out to him. "And Lord Tyranus…"

"Yes, my Master?"

"Be sure that _your_ feelings concerning this matter are clear."

"My Lord?"

"It will in time be necessary to eliminate Valkin Ord," Sidious warned. "Otherwise, with such a powerful weapon at his dispose, he could easily use it against us."

"With the power of the Darkside, nothing will get in our way!" Offering a slight nod of acknowledgement, Dooku hurriedly departed his Master's presence, thankful that he remained in one piece.

* * *

Nute Gunray grinned wickedly as he and Rune Hakko entered the control center on Neimoidia Prime. It was the central tactical station for all Trade Federation activity throughout the known galaxy. Dozens of Neimoidians were scurrying about the room, moving from one console to another, acquiring information. At the room's center was a large tactical display with holographic images representing several planetary systems.

Inspecting the room, Nute turned to Rune. "I see everything is still running smoothly despite my absence."

"All is in order, I can assure you." Rune answered.

Both Neimoidians appeared interested in a read out before Gunry spoke again. "How has our 'guest' helped our cause?"

"He was able to fix the problem with the cloaked mines. We have planted several dozen near the base end of the Corellian Trade Spine to test their efficacy. He increased the yield of the gravimetric waves over a thousand fold as well."

"Any hits?"

Hakko shook his head. "Not yet, sir."

"Once the mining guilds in that area lose enough supply ships, I think they will be quite willing to accept our more than generous offer to cut them in as partners."

Gunray and Hakko shifted their attention towards the tactical display when a low ranking officer anxiously approached.

"Viceroy," he hailed nervously.

"Do you have something important to report?" Rune snapped.

"We just received and indication that one of our cloaked seismic mines was detonated."

"Which one?" Gunray asked excitedly, motioning for the young Neimoidian to lead them back to his display.

"In the Expansion Region close to Nkllon, but several parsecs away near an uninhabited system containing nothing but ice worlds."

Gunray and Hakko smirked eagerly before the latter asked, "Did your sensor sweeps detect any wreckage?"

"No sir," the officer responded dutifully. "But is possible that whatever ship tripped the mine was completely annihilated."

Nute appeared ready to dismiss the finding when Rune placed his hand on his forearm. "If we are to get the mining guilds, in particular the Malastarians, to call on our help, we must make sure that all evidence of our 'intervention' has been erased."

Gunray stirred briefly while studying the map. "If I read this right, it appears that two more mines are close enough to be of use."

Hakko wordlessly shifted the question to the officer who had been standing idly behind them. "If there are any survivors or debris, the remaining weapons would eliminate both."

"Then do it!" The Viceroy ordered. "With all due haste."

"As you wish, sir." The officer bowed and turned away.

Nute then redirected his attention towards his chief lieutenant. "Now, with that settled, shall we have a look in on our dear Professor Zhall?"

"Of course," Rune answered, pointing out of the control center. "I think you will find his current venture to be of extreme interest."

"Lead the way."

Unbeknownst to them, a slender Neimoidian who had appeared to be working diligently at a com station, quickly but nonchalantly, left his post to remain within earshot. And he would continue to do what he did best.

He would watch and learn.

* * *

From space, Naboo was a beautiful bluish green orb. Dormé loved the amazing view she had from behind the pilot's chair. The _Sovereign _had finally passed Ellisé Bibble's impromptu, but extensive preflight tests and they had achieved a gentle orbit while Ellisé was busy configuring the navicomputer. Meanwhile, General Tro, who was something of an enigma amongst the palace staff, sat silently in the co-pilot's chair, her eyes shut tight.

Dormé had once overheard the Queen and Anakin discussing the General's Force abilities, which had allowed her to save Anakin's life after the assassination attempt. Apart from whispered presumptions, no one knew anything substantial about her, save Anakin, and he never spoke on the subject. Yet people seemed to trust her, and most of the senior officers in the army valued her opinion. To Dormé's great surprise, even Sabé, who was naturally suspicious of everyone, appeared comfortable around the General. Dormé had a sinking suspicion that Sabé also knew more about Tro than she openly admitted.

Glancing about the cabin, Dormé was impressed by the styling and overall complexity of the new ship. While having no formal training in engineering, she reckoned that it would do everything Ellisé had boasted it would, and more. The only worry at the moment was whether the ship was too new to handle such an important mission. The Queen's and Anakin's lives depended on something completely untried.

The _Sovereign_ had to work.

Looking back up, she saw that Ellisé was staring impatiently in General Tro's direction. Ilianya took no notice of her until Ellisé addressed her. "Everything appears to check out, General. Do you know where we are going?"

Finally opening her eyes, Ilianya replied, "Set a course for the Rimma Trade Spine. Once we arrive, I will instruct you further."

"How are you so certain that is where they are?" Ellisé asked in disbelief.

"I trust my instincts."

"Well, that's fine and good, but those are our friends out there and we don't have time for a wild shaak chase," Ellisé argued.

"Every moment we waste with this idle banter increases the likelihood that we will not find her Highness or the High Protector until it is too late," Ilianya warned, her scowl deepening. "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," Ellisé mumbled.

"Very well…then shall we?"

"Everybody strap in," Ellisé warned. "I'm making the jump to hyperspace. Let's hope the _Sovereign_ holds together."

Grasping tightly onto her chair, Dormé offered a silent prayer to the spirits that they, too, wouldn't become causalities on their quest to save Padmé and Anakin.

* * *

Padmé was fascinating when she ate.

Actually, Anakin found everything she did, intriguing. She smiled meekly taking another sip from the soup that he had warmed for her. He knew her well enough to know that she didn't like it. And yet, Padmé kept offering him beams of appreciation after she would ladle out another scoop.

"How do you like it?"

Padmé's smile was forced. "It's…alright."

"You don't have to worry, I know flame broiled shaak from a can isn't the most appetizing dish I've ever prepared," Anakin laughed.

"So…what _are_ your specialties?"

"I used to barbeque bantha steaks for Mom and a few of our friends back on Tatooine."

"And you haven't cooked for me because…" Padmé teased.

"Because you never asked." Anakin winked.

Padmé scoffed. "Do I have to, Milord?"

Anakin leaned over the small, makeshift table to give her a quick peck on the lips. "I may be able to use the Force, my Queen; however, that does not make me a mind reader."

"Actually, I thought you were," she said seriously. "There have been times it seemed you knew exactly what was on my mind."

"I can sense strong feelings from you," he answered, returning to his chair. "Sometimes they are very clear, other times they are only impressions."

"Don't you and Obi-Wan communicate telepathically?"

"At times, yes, we can," Anakin responded. "It's through our training bond, but it can also be imprecise since thoughts are not exact things."

"Well…I find it all fascinating. I want to know everything about you."

Anakin merrily chuckled. "I thought you already did."

"Not everything," Padmé replied with an impish wink.

Anakin arched his eyebrow curiously and was about to ask her to clarify her statement when a sudden disturbance in the Force jarred him to his feet. He darted his eyes wildly about the ship, trying to find the source of the warning. Padmé nervously stood, hurriedly moving over to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Anakin answered in a tone barely above a whisper. He turned back in her direction, his face felt as if it was on fire. The Force was trying to advise him, but it suddenly became muted from his awareness.

"Anakin?" She asked worriedly.

His eyes bulged. "Get down!" He warned, wrapping his arms around her as he forced them both to the floor. At that same instant, the earth trembled and a violent quake rocked the ship. With Padmé wrapped tightly against him, Anakin rolled along the ground, avoiding chunks of falling debris from striking them. After several feet, they hit a bulkhead, causing them both to look around.

"This is not good!" Anakin yelled as the tremors caused the remnants of the ship to come undone.

"Ani!" Padmé screamed out in terror. "Above us!

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated. _


	9. Chapter 7 Pt II: Trials & Circumstances

_Again my many thanks to everybody who is reading and reviewing. You have my thanks!_

**Lady Kiara Skywalker: **Thanks for reading!

**Ghostreaper181: **I am glad to read that you sympathize with Ellise. Although we have our reasons for wanting Anakin and Padme together, to Ellise, she feels that there is still hope. We shall see more of her soon. And yes, poor Anakin and Padme never do seem to catch a break. Wouldn't be much fun otherwise. Thanks so much for reading!

**Naberrie Skylar: **The dream could mean many things. As for Padme's 'connection' with the Force, I don't think that has been established in either direction yet ;). Ellise has had a rough time of it and it doesn't seem as if Sabe would be sympathetic to her plight. I don't exactly see her become sithly because of this, but I wouldn't exactly say that she will take this all lying down though. The Neimodians did get lucky. We shall see whether they become any wiser as to what happened. Thanks for reading!

**Sweet Christabel: **Evil cliffes are quite addicting, as you well know ;). I didn't originally start out this way, but after reading everyone's reaction to them..I just can't help myself anymore ;). As far as Siri and Obi-Wan, that little spark has been long extinguised especially since she's the only Jedi he trusted with the secret of his marriage. Besides, she has been too distracted with her own crusades to worry much about Obi-Wan or her own love life. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Green Queen: **Glad to see you back. In reference to Padme's dream, all the possibilities you stated are reasonable. Which one it is...keep reading to find out ;). I'm so thrilled to know you like the A&P interactions. While there will be moments in the story that are appropriate for them to be 'over the top,' I think in this sequence of events their love is much more based on friendship than infatuation. Glad though you enjoy this aspect. Ellise and Siri would have a lot in common, I definitely agree with you. As I mentioned to NS, I don't think she will get 'evil' but I think there will be some turbulent times ahead. In my mind, Dooku would be the ultimate chess player. I've always seem him like this in that he is always about ten moves ahead and is prepared for all contingencies. That said though, I also feel that his emotions can negate his tactical skills, so...it should be interesting to see for how long can he keep his secrets from Sidious. Thanks so much for the long comments. I truly appreciate the insight!

**Kates Master: **Muhahahaa...;). Glad you are still enjoying! Thanks for reading.

**Mystistar1: **Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments. I really appreciate that. I could apologize for the cliffe, but that would be a lie because I do enjoy writing. Thrilled though you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!

**EpisodeSkywalker: **Thanks so much for the vote of support. And yes, it is sad to see somebody attempt to get in the way of one of our favorite couples. Still, wouldn't want it to be that simple for them ;). Thanks for reading!

**Anya: **Many questions to which I will say that most of those answers are in this update. Hopefully they will appease you ;). Thanks so much for reading!

**Pokey: **Happy to know that I made you smile. Gotta love mush :). Thanks for reading!

**Darth-Taisha: **Thanks so much for reading. We shall soon learn more about Ellise and her feelings towards Anakin and Padme.

**NothingFeelsGood: **Sorry to keep you waiting so long. You know how DRL is. Thanks a bunch for your comments and for reading!

-----

"Ani!" Padmé screamed out in terror. "Above us!"

Anakin spun his head to see a large portion of the ship's superstructure break away and rapidly plummet towards them. Without time to think, he summoned the Force around the debris, flinging each piece in different directions. The ship suddenly rocked again, knocking him off his feet and over next to Padmé.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"There's nowhere else to go!" Anakin shouted back.

"We can't stay!"

Anakin looked about the remnants of the ship, trying to find a place—any place—that looked as if it would hold together, as well as protect them from the elements.

An abrupt push within the Force urged him to heed Padmé's warning.

"Let's grab as much of the survival gear as we can carry. Then we'll try to find a cave or… sometwhere to stay in until the quakes stop."

"I don't think we have time!" Padmé cried out, cowering behind a bolted down piece of the ship's structure.

From the large opening in the roof, Anakin saw a white wall of snow, dozens of meters tall and wide, rumbling in their direction. The tremors intensified. The _Angel Queen_'s broken hull screeched as more of the shattered pieces of durasteel broke away from its frame. And yet, the loudest sound Anakin could hear was the crashing of his heart within his chest.

They were going to die.

A moment of doubt made him hesitate to act. He had used the Force to do incredible things in the past. He had looked upon the face of death and lived. But this was different. Although Anakin didn't completely understand what was happening, he knew whatever had triggered this devastation was not an isolated event; it was affecting the entire planet. The ice world was coming undone. Everything, from the rocks to the snow—to them—would be destroyed.

In utter despair, Anakin turned to Padmé and her frightened look told him that she too knew that their fates were sealed. They would die together and there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was still so much he had to say to her and to do…it couldn't end this way.

_Son of the suns…_

_My precious one…_

_You must believe! _

-----

The expanse of hyperspace returned to its normal state as the _Sovereign _revisited real space. Ilianya Tro, who had spent the entire journey in deep meditation, slowly opened her eyes to the relieved expressions of the others.

"It seems, Madam Bibble, that your invention withstood the rigors of hyperspace."

"And fast too," Sabé interjected, looking at the chronometer. "We traveled over two hundred parsecs in less than half a day."

Ellisé had a large, prideful smile on her face. "She's definitely got it where it counts most."

"If you ladies are finished fawning over this technological wonder, can we continue with our search?" Ilianya asked dryly.

Sabé, Dormé and Ellisé exchanged amused stares before swiveling their chairs back towards the viewer. Ellisé shifted her attention from the viewscreen to the navicomputer. She was about to speak when she hesitated, punching several keys frantically.

"What's wrong?" Ilianya queried.

"By the spirits!" Ellisé swore.

"What?" Sabé demanded.

"The sensors are detecting a seismic shockwave approaching us at light speed," Ellisé informed her.

"How powerful?" Ilianya urgently questioned.

Ellisé gave her a dour look. "It is going to destroy everything in this system."

"We have to get back into hyperspace!" Dormé screamed.

"There isn't time," Ellisé answered. "It's already upon us."

"We're doomed," Dormé lamented.

"Perhaps not," Ilianya proclaimed before closing her eyes. The power of the shockwave was violently reverberating throughout the Force. And while that should have dominated her senses, something else even stronger was surging forth.

_-----_

_Anakin wasn't aware that his eyes were closed when he turned back towards the raging mountain of ice and rock. Acting on its own accord, he felt his right hand suddenly elevate towards the sky. It would be the last sensation that his mind would register. He became fully immersed into the powerful currents of the Force. Aside from Padmé and himself, he could also feel the raw strength of the disturbance that was destroying the planet. Anakin felt the living presence of the planet dimming into nothingness. In the distance, he heard a soft, unrecognizable melody coming from all about him; meanwhile, a brilliant light surrounded him. _

_His fear disappeared along with his sense of time. He was still certain that he was Anakin Skywalker, but somehow in this place he was also something—or rather, someone--else. There was nothing distinctive that could help identify his location, and yet, it was familiar. Squinting his eyes, Anakin peered out into the distance where he saw a single figure standing in silence. He knew he should recognize it, but he was experiencing too many new sensations for him to concentrate. _

_As it moved closer, the warmth Anakin felt across his skin increased. He did not fear it. Instead, the nearer it drew, the more at peace he felt. Anakin was surprised at his lack of temerity, but that thought immediately escaped him when the figure's gait caught his attention. _

_"Qui-Gon!"_

_ "Hello, Anakin." Qui-Gon calmly answered._

_"But how?" He started to ask. "Where am I? What has happened?"_

_Qui-Gon looked away briefly, his face still holding an amused grin. "So many questions…I see you are as precocious as ever."_

_"What is happening to me?" _

_"You have taken your first step into a much larger world." _

_"What?" He shot Qui-Gon a confused stare. _

_The ethereal Jedi Master shook his head. "It does not matter. Let's just say you are in a place where time can take no hold."_

_"Is this the Force?"_

_Qui-Gon beamed. "Yes…and no. However, there are more important issues we should be discussing instead."_

_"Padmé!" Anakin burst out. "Is she alright?"_

_Qui-Gon moved closer, placing his hand gently upon his shoulder. "She is fine. But, as I was saying, there are things that must be discussed."_

_"Which are?"_

_"I am quite proud of you, Ani." Qui-Gon praised. "You have accomplished much during your time on Naboo and you are a credit to your new homeworld. However, everything you've experienced has only been a prelude…a preparation for things to come."_

_ "What is going to happen?"_

_"Surely you have felt the disturbances within the Force worsen in the past few years._

_Anakin nodded in reply._

_"The time has come for you to step up your training," Qui-Gon informed him. "And to do that, you will require a new teacher."_

_"What about Obi-Wan?" Anakin tilted his head to the side. "He has been my mentor since the beginning."_

_"His destiny lies elsewhere…for now." He responded. "Besides, the lessons you require, you cannot learn from a Jedi…of this era."_

_"General Tro," Anakin murmured._

_"Your insight serves you well," Qui-Gon smiled. "She will help you to discover ways of the Force that were believed lost. You will need them for the dark times ahead."_

_"What will happen?" Anakin repeated his question._

_"That is impossible for me to answer, Ani. Even here, the future remains a mystery."_

_"And yet you know that I must be prepared for something in particular," he observed._

_Qui-Gon chuckled. "You would have made a fine Jedi, indeed. But that's neither here nor there. Heed Ilianya's training. It can save you."_

_"I will do as you ask, Master. But there is still one problem."_

_"Which is?" Qui-Gon arched his eyebrow curiously._

_"Padmé and I are about to be crushed to death by several tons of ice and rock."_

_"I'm almost certain that Obi-Wan taught you nothing is impossible with the Force as your ally, especially for you."_

_"Because I'm the Chosen One," Anakin declared, pointing at his chest. _

_"You're more than that, Ani." Qui-Gon insinuated. "You must believe that the Force is around you and ready to come to your assistance…call to her and she will listen."_

_"I don't know if I can handle this," Anakin lamented. "It's too big to do by myself."_

_The fatherly smile that Anakin had known in their short time together eclipsed Qui-Gon's face before he wrapped him in a strong embrace. "You are never alone, my son. I believe in you." He then withdrew slightly. "And I know the Force herself has faith that you will fulfill your destiny."_

_Anakin swallowed hard as his father figure had brought up the issue that had plagued him ever since Qui-Gon and Padmé had entered his life. "What is my destiny?"_

_"Only you can determine that," Qui-Gon replied. "Never forget that I am with you, even when all hope is lost. And now…you must go back."_

_ "Back?" Anakin said. "I need to know more."_

_"Patience," Qui-Gon advised. "It will come with time and training."_

_Anakin shrugged while offering the Jedi a sad smile. "I've…missed you, Master."_

_Qui-Gon nodded. "And I you, Anakin."_

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_A knowing grin filled Qui-Gon's ethereal features as he once again placed his hand atop Anakin's shoulder. "I promise this is not the last time we shall meet." He steadied himself before he added, "May the Force smile upon you all the days of your life, my son. Go in peace."_

-----

Anakin had only blinked once, and in that infinitesimally short moment, the realm of the living flooded back into his awareness. He looked about the cabin before recalling the monstrosity that was about to smash them into oblivion. Anakin peered up only to find the wall of snow had disappeared, replaced by only a few passing flurries that flew along with the brisk wind. Spinning around on his heel, he looked down to the spot where Padmé had been cowering only moments prior but she was no longer there.

Panic overwhelming him, he urgently called out, "Padmé? Where are you?'

He heard a series of rattles followed by metal being pushed around before she popped up from an opening in the floorboard. "Ani?"

"Are you alright?" He quickly asked as he ran over to embrace her.

"I'm fine," she breathed. "I should ask the same of you…you really frightened me."

Anakin blinked. "I'm not exactly sure…What happened?"

Padmé then released him. "You don't know?" She asked, exasperated.

"One moment we were about to be crushed to death…the next…I think," he hesitated. "I believe I was speaking with Master Qui-Gon somewhere…but where it was," his voice trailed off.

"Uh, I didn't see him, but what I saw was…amazing."

"What did you see?"

"The wall of snow was about to hit us when your body became almost…translucent," she recalled with wonder filling her eyes.

"I disappeared?"

"Almost."

"What happened after that?"

"I'm not actually sure about that myself." Padmé shrugged. "Next thing I realized, a bright light filled the ship and then the ice was…gone. After that you were just standing there in some sort of trance." She paused momentarily. "I tried to rouse you but I was afraid that I would cause more harm than good. So, I then decided to go below deck and see what supplies survived."

"Good thinking," Anakin praised her. "Did you find anything of use?"

"Enough to hopefully sustain us until we can find a way off this rock." Anakin was about to question her further when he heard a loud creak reverberate throughout the remains of the cabin. Padmé looked around and then back at him with concern. "What was that?"

"We probably need to leave," he suggested. "Get to the speeder bike. I'll join you shortly."

"What? Where are you going?" Padmé questioned, cocking her head to one side.

Anakin smiled before turning around, kicking away the debris lying behind the area that was once his pilot's chair. He then knelt down to open a small panel protruding from the bulkhead. "Rescuing the only piece of equipment that survived the overload."

"The cloaking device?"

Anakin stood up and nodded. "An amazing piece of engineering. One day I will finally understand how it works."

"Is there anything else you require?" Padmé urgently asked.

Looking about the remnants of the ship, he released a deep sigh. "I'm just sad to leave the _Angel _behind. She was the very first thing you gave me."

Padmé smiled sweetly as she approached him. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she said, "It was just a thing, and things can be replaced." She paused, squeezing him affectionately. "She was a good ship though, and she saved both of our lives. However, I'm pretty certain that this won't be the last gift I will ever give you."

Anakin gazed down at her intrigued. "Oh really?"

"A discussion though for another time." She then motioned towards the rear of the ship. "Shall we…Before it gets dark."

"After you," he responded with a wave of his hand. Anakin paused to look about the ship one last time. When he reached an undamaged portion of the bulkhead, he patted it tenderly. "Good bye, my friend and...Thank you," he whispered.

-----

Sabé's eyelids were squeezed tightly shut.

She had always envisioned meeting her end on her feet, her eyes wide open, and with a weapon in her hand. Instead, a ribbon of energy was about to crush them and she was cowering in her chair. Even so, her thoughts weren't centered on herself, but rather on Obi-Wan. She wouldn't have the chance to tell him farewell and to say a thousand times over how much she loved him. A single tear rolled down the side of her face as she longed to hold him just one more time.

Sabé was beginning to wonder why the end was taking so long.

She couldn't help recalling the many legends from her childhood about the after life. Supposedly at the time of death, a bright light followed by all their departed relatives who would welcome them to eternity. Risking a glimpse of the bringer of her doom, Sabé opened her eyes, only to see empty space in the viewscreen. Glancing over at Dormé, who appeared deep in prayer, she shifted her attention towards Ellisé who had taken much the same posture. General Tro appeared to be in a light sleep, but seemingly undisturbed by the supposed crisis that was about to befall them.

"If this is the great beyond…_I am not impressed_," Sabé pointed out.

Ilianya swiveled towards her with a bemused glance. "It seems the Force was with us today."

"But how?" Sabé wondered.

"I'm not completely certain," Ilianya responded with a sly smirk. "But I do have my suspicions." Tilting her head down towards the navicomputer, she depressed several buttons causing the terminal to release a series of chimes. Shifting her focus back over at Ellisé, the General called out, "Madam Bibble."

"Yes?" Ellisé blinked several times.

"Activate the sublight engines and take us to these coordinates," Ilianya pointed to the navicomputer screen. "I believe we will find what we are looking for there."

The young woman nodded. Her fingers danced across the status board before grasping onto the ship's throttle. Sabé breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into her chair. She hoped that they were not too late to save their friends.

-----

Under any other circumstance, she would be having fun.

Padmé wrapped her arms more tightly around Anakin's waist as he propelled them faster on his speeder bike through the steadily falling snow. Since leaving the _Angel Queen's_ wreckage, they had been searching fruitlessly for any kind of shelter from the harsh elements. Kilometer after kilometer, there was nothing but mounds of snow as far as they could see. And despite the miraculous disappearance of the ice wall, they were still in great peril.

But Padmé was not afraid.

It almost worried her. Anybody else would be terrified at their predicament; yet curiously, Padmé felt as if the weight of Naboo had been shoved off her shoulders. She almost felt….serene… in this world filled with nothing but desolation. In an odd way, perhaps the spirits had heard her plea and decided to alleviate her plight with this challenge to stay alive, so her many tribulations would take their proper perspective.

And then there was Anakin.

_Her Anakin_.

Padmé felt a sudden chill traverse the length of her spine at that thought. She still was in disbelief over their mutual profession of love. However, she had never been happier and for the first time in years

thoughts and worries about duty weren't plaguing her. It was a refreshing change to be simply Padmé Naberrie and not Queen Amidala.

"There!" Anakin shouted out, rousing her from her ruminations.

"What?"

"I think that might do."

Padmé leaned over to see that around the bend was the base of what appeared to be a mountain-like formation that extended several hundred kilometers into the distance. "There are several openings. Do you think they run deep enough under the surface, Anakin?"

"I hope so," he answered. "All I know is that I can barely feel my feet anymore."

"Choose one," she urged. "We need to make sure you aren't loosing circulation."

"I'll be fine." Anakin responded. "You needn't worry."

"I'm not going to have you lose your toes because of stubborn male pride," Padmé barked. "There," she pointed. "That one looks suitable enough."

Anakin scoffed and quickly glanced over his shoulder at her. "I should know better than to argue with you, my Queen."

"Yes, you should," she retorted as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "You may yet become a wise man, my Lord."

-----

"Ouch!" Anakin cried out as Padmé tried to remove his ice covered sock. "Just a little bit more and I've got it."

"But it hurts."

"I know," she winced. "But I need to remove it so I can rub the kolto cream over the frostbitten parts."

"Alright," he muttered, sucking in a deep breath.

Carefully pulling the fabric off, Padmé tried her best not to gasp aloud when she saw the purple-blackish tinge his foot had taken on. "It's quite fortunate that we found this cave when we did," she said, scooping her hand into the small round container. "A few hours more and you would have lost more than just feeling in your feet."

Anakin flashed her a quick smile of thanks before the pain made him roll his head back.

"Stay with me," Padmé urged.

He looked back at her. "I'm trying my best."

"Do you need something for the pain?" Padmé asked as she wrapped his foot in a tube of thick gauze. "I have a couple of hyposprays that I could give you."

"I'll be fine," Anakin grunted through clenched teeth.

Padmé scoffed in frustration. "Why do you always have to be so reek-headed?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know you must be in excruciating pain," Padmé sighed. "Why won't you let me lessen it?"

He winced as he considered her question. Anakin then turned his head away from her. "I…"

"Yes?"

He hesitated a moment longer before finally answering. "I just don't want you to see me as anything but strong."

"Why is that so important to you?" She asked, pulling out a small medical scanner to check if the kolto was improving the circulation of blood to his extremities.

"I don't know," he responded, his voice dripping in aggravation. "It just is."

Padmé clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Pride goes before the fall, Ani,"

"Huh?"

"You've never heard that before?" She arched her eyebrow. "It's an ancient Naboo proverb."

Anakin shook his head.

"I'm surprised," Padmé grinned. "After all these years studying with a Jedi, I would think that axiom would be an important lesson."

"I suppose Master Obi-Wan forgot to teach me that one," Anakin responded sardonically.

"Anyway," she said in her stern, political voice. "It means that foolish pride can cause one to make unordinary, and often costly mistakes…that pride blinds us to the truth."

Anakin's cheeks flushed red as he released a loud huff. "It isn't pride, _anera_."

"Then what is it, _sarrente_?"

He shifted several times in his place. "I never want you to feel as though I am unable to protect you…or was powerless to prevent harm from falling upon you."

"Ani," she said softly while reaching for his hand. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I know there are some things that are beyond any of our control, even yours."

"It shouldn't be that way," he insisted.

"Perhaps not," she answered. "But it _is_ a truth of our existence. Whether old age or by an assassins' blaster, one day I will die and nothing can stop that from happening."

"I can never lose you," Anakin said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Nor I you," Padmé responded in kind before abruptly shaking her head. "But enough of such ridiculous notions. Besides, I have a feeling Anakin Skywalker that you will have to deal with me for many, many more years to come."

"What a terrifying prospect," he teased.

They then chuckled, wrapping each other in a firm embrace. "That's better," she observed, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. "Now, let's have a look at that other foot of yours."

As Anakin complied, a curious grin suddenly eclipsed his face. Noticing, Padmé gave him a sweet smile. "A piece of silver for your thoughts."

"I don't think I've said it enough, or at all for that matter, but I truly admire you, Padmé."

"That's very kind of you to say," she replied. "What prompted that?"

"What you're doing for me," he pointed at his feet. "I don't know many Queens who would be on their hands and knees in the middle of a snowstorm, treating one of their subjects. I think you're remarkable."

Padmé could feel her cheeks flush bright red. "Well, not all Queens get stranded on a frozen planet with a handsome knight with whom they also happen to be in love."

"True, but I know you. Even if it was a stranger, you would be doing the same to help them."

"I always remember a lesson that has stuck with me ever since I was a junior legislator," Padmé recalled as she carefully removed his other boot. "The measure of real power is not commanding an enormous army, possessing vast wealth or having millions of subjects subscribing to your every whim. Rather, true power is found in acts of service to another being that is in need. It is so simple to destroy. Any fool can do that. It takes so much more to build…to create, or to heal."

"I think I understand," Anakin grinned.

She was about to say more when a sudden movement near the entrance of the cave caught her attention. Anakin immediately noticed her shift in focus. "What's wrong?"

"I think we have a visitor," she whispered, reaching for her blaster. As she rose to her feet, Padmé motioned for Anakin to stay. Creeping along the wall, she drew the blaster into a ready position in case she was forced to call upon it. Tip-toeing a few meters more, she released a deep sigh of relief when she heard a familiar voice call out:

"Your Highness, is that you?"

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions and praises/criticisms are always welcomed and appreciated!_

Naboovian vocabulary:

Anera: Beloved or beloved one.

Sarrente: My Strength


	10. Chapter 7 Pt III: Trials & Circumstances

_Greetings to my loyal readers. I must profoundly apologize in the delay of this update. Some major real life events have been going on, which have kept me quite busy and don't not look to improve any time soon. I promise to get the next update out as quickly as possible, but if there are further delays, please don't think that I have abandoned the story. Thank you all so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy this next installment._

**Emerald Green Queen: **Sounds like you are having to fight through DRL too. I completely understand. I definitely like your perspective on romance in a story. I too feel that it gives a work a 'soul,' so to speak. Anakin's next gift, i agree is really obvious. However, the particulars of how that will come about is still very much in the air. Glad you liked the QG moment and as well as the nod to Luke's situation in ESB. While I enjoy writing different scenarios from canon, I do enjoy though keeping the connections alive and well with what happened in the movies. As for Ilianya, we'll find out soon what real role she had in the 'disappearance' of the threat. I'm thrilled that you like Padme's characterization. To me, in this set of circumstances, she's even more important than she was in canon, if you can believe that. Thanks so very much for reading!

**Fortune Zyne: **Thanks!

**Naberrie Skylar: **Well, I definitely like keep everybody on the edges of their seats. As for Padme's 'gift,' for the moment I would say that it is more of a practical nature. Of course, that can change with time ;). As for PDA's, look for more soon. Thanks for reading!

**Ghostreaper181: **Definitely some major changes in the sequence of events. Now we'll see if they have the affect we hope they will. Have to love Sabe's singular wit and yes, she seemed to have better timing this time around. Thanks for reading!

**LetNys: **Thanks so much. I enjoy making subtle and not so subtle connections to the OT. Thanks for reading!

**Sweet Christabel: **Happy to read that the mush is just right. I agree that too much can detract from the story. Thanks so much for reading!

**Kates Master: **Thanks so much. Glad you liked!

**Lady Kiara Skywalker: **I appreciate the warm thoughts and thanks for the support!

**Darth-Taisha: **Glad you liked the QG scene. As for Anakin, I've always felt that his powers and abilities got overshadowed by his arrogance in the movies. That said, going down the road where he begins to realize the depths of his gifts will lead to other problems and issues. Thanks so much for reading!

**EpisodeSkywalker: **Absolutely I'm enjoying your reaction to the cliffes ;). I thought this one though to be relatively less evil than the previous ;). I can understand your viewpoint concerning Ellise; however, in future chapters we will get a better sense of where she stands. Glad also that the story makes you smile. I'm happy to hear that. Thanks so much for reading!

**Random Shinobi: **Thanks for catching my astrophysical snafu. Shame on me. You are quite correct in that the phenomenon that was detected was a gravimetric wave. I. however, used the term seismic more to create the image of the weapon Jango Fett used in AotC which used a high energy distortion to destroy the asteroids while OW gave chance. However, I digress. In terms of their detection, in our universe, NASA has been working on a probe that is going up in the next decade that would be able to measure gravimetric disturbances from litteraly hundreds, perhaps thousands of light years away. So while I'm writing science fiction here, apparently there is some link to some true science. Plus, my training is primarily in the biological sciences and it has been a number of years since I've taken a physics course so you will have to please excuse the moments when I draw on creative license rather than practical, empirical application. As far as me being vague, trust me, there is a reason ;). Thanks for reading!

**Pokey: **Yes!

**Lokigirl: **I think Anakin is just as powerful but in this story he will be more aware of this fact and all that implies. Thanks so much for reading.

**NothingFeelsGood: **Happy to know that you enjoyed the Anakin scene. I wasn't too sure how well it would be received. Thanks so much!

* * *

The lush, green world of Kuat was a welcomed sight to Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and probably even more so to his new apprentice, who had been held up within the Telos medicenter for weeks. Although troubled by taking Jaden as his student before speaking to Sabé about it, Obi-Wan couldn't help feeling exhilarated being on an actual mission once again. For the moment he could not remedy the situation, so he would do as Qui-Gon had taught; he would focus on the present. 

The Kuati shipyards produced some of the most technologically advanced ships found anywhere in the Republic. Governments from thousands of systems had brokered deals with the Kuat leadership to help build their own planetary navies. Politically, this exchange of ships and technologies gave Kuat a strong, influential presence in the Senate, which explained why the Jedi were immediately called upon by the Supreme Chancellor's office to investigate the disappearance of the esteemed Professor Tojas Zhall.

The Professor had been the Kuati, as well as the Republic's leading authority on astrophysics and aeronautical engineering. He had held distinguished faculty chairs at universities in twelve different systems. Zhall had also been the principle designer of the hyperdrive-enabled docking rings utilized by the Jedi Order. According to the Kuati government, Zhall was heading for a symposium on the western hemisphere when he disappeared. Obi-Wan's orders were to make contact with the High Council, and to be prepared to launch an investigation into the Professor's death if one was warranted.

Obi-Wan set his datapad down on his lap while roughly rubbing his face. His loud grunt of frustration over the little information provided by the Kuati hierarchy caught Jaden's attention. The boy was looking straight in his direction when he opened his eyes.

"Something troubling you?"

"I should ask the same of you, Master." Jaden grinned.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing life threatening. I typically prefer more information about an assignment."

"Perhaps it is like what you said on Telos," the boy observed. "This is simply a big misunderstanding."

"I'm not so sure of that now," Obi-Wan admitted, nervously stroking his beard.

"Do you sense something, Master?"

"Possibly," he said softly. "But, a good Jedi does not give into preconceived notions until he has all the facts."

"I think there is more to this than they told the Chancellor," Jaden replied.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. "On what evidence do you base that observation?"

Jaden suddenly shifted nervously in his seat. "Along with the lack of detail as to what we are needed for...it's just…just a feeling I have."

"While insight serves us well as Jedi," Obi-Wan said with a half smile, "the rest of the galaxy operates on hard, cold empirical fact."

"I'll try to remember that, Master." Jaden huffed, folding his arms snugly.

Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling at the boy's frustration. In that moment, he saw himself in his student's place, trying to argue a point with Qui-Gon who seemed to need the last word. And it didn't help that Qui-Gon had almost always been right.

The pilot of their small shuttle poked his head into the cabin. "I beg your pardon, Master Jedi. We will be arriving at the capital's landing facilities in five minutes."

"Thank you, Captain." Turning towards Jaden, Obi-Wan flashed him a wink. "This is where the fun begins."

* * *

The Jedi Archives. 

The place still made her feel like a youngling. Siri tried to employ several calming techniques that she had used over the years, but none seemed to work. Perhaps it was the fact that she had once vexed the Chief Librarian, Jocasta Nu to the point where her former Master had to seek both Masters Yoda and Windu's intervention to regain her access after an innocent prank went sour. For years after the incident, Mistress Nu always kept a watchful eye on Siri anytime she entered the supposed hallowed halls of the archives.

Siri wished that the need to come to this place was just as trivial. She had been troubled enough when she and Ferus were immediately ushered into an emergency, closed-door session of the Council upon their arrival. More frightening still were the worried stares and silent whispers exchanged amongst the room's august occupants when they saw the golden scepter retrieved from the doomed tomb. Master Yoda had immediately ordered Ferus and Siri down to the Archives where Mistress Nu could identify the relic.

Siri sensed the raw power of the Darkside grow stronger as they journeyed closer towards Coruscant. Perhaps it was aware it was drawing nearer to the Jedi Temple? At the same time, the thought that the artifact could respond in such a manner made her skin crawl. But dutifully Siri masked her trepidation from her student.

"Knight Tachi," The Librarian coldly addressed her.

"Mistress Nu," Siri responded as both she and Ferus bowed respectfully.

"Given the time of night, I assume that this is important."

"The Council wanted me to bring this to your immediate attention," Siri answered, offering the metal case, which enclosed the artifact.

"What is this?" Mistress Nu carefully placed the case down on a nearby table.

"We found it on Korriban's moon," Siri said, and then hesitated briefly before continuing. "It was in the tomb where Master Yaddle…"

The older woman appeared pain-stricken. "I'm happy to see that your fate differed from hers.'

"So are we," Ferus interjected.

Mistress Nu looked up and briefly grimaced before turning her attention back towards the case. "Now, let's see what you got here." Her face then paled when she saw the scepter. Siri noticed Mistress Nu taking a step back before removing the object.

"Do you know what this is?" Siri asked.

Jocasta carefully inspected the artifact, drawing its long handle towards her face. "Hmmm…very interesting," she mumbled under her breath.

"What is?" Ferus questioned impatiently.

Siri looked over her shoulder, giving him a stern look of warning before returning her undivided attention to Mistress Nu. "Find something interesting?"

"Perhaps." The librarian handed the weapon over to Siri, who had hoped never to hold it again. "Hang on to that, young Siri. There is something I have to check."

Siri peered over at Ferus who was struggling not to laugh at her apparent unease. Strangely, since their meeting with the Jedi Council, she could no longer since the unusual surges of dark energy that had been radiating from the artifact. Siri had thought that it would grow strong in defiance towards its new surroundings. But the scepter, at least for the moment, did not want to make its presence felt.

"Tell me," Mistress Nu called out from her small office, drawing Siri back to the moment. "Did you find any kind of statue near the relic?"

"As a matter of fact, we did." Siri responded. "The scepter was in the hands of an onyx statue."

A momentary lapse in response piqued Siri's curiosity, causing her to peer around the holobook shelf and into the archivist's office. A large, wooden desk sat in the middle; Mistress Nu was hovered over it, engrossed with the information on one of the many datapads that sat atop it. Siri took two more steps forward before Mistress Nu turned to look over at her. "Still the curious one."

Siri couldn't help but grin. "Some habits die hard, I suppose."

The elderly woman flashed a quick smile. "Quite." She picked up the datapad and closed the distance between Siri and Ferus. "I believe you have discovered the Staff of Marka Ragnos."

"Marka Ragnos," Siri repeated to herself. "He was a very powerful ancient Sith Lord."

Mistress Nu nodded once. "I'm glad that you remember your history. Yes, you are correct."

"What is so important about a dead Sith's staff?" Ferus interrupted.

Mistress Nu stared harshly at him. "Ragnos was no ordinary dark lord. He was perhaps the most powerful Sith ever. There are many accounts from the Jedi of that era which said that his strength was so great, he had uncovered many mysteries of the Force, including existence itself." Siri and Ferus exchanged puzzled glances before Nu continued. "It was said that just before he died, Ragnos had learned how to manipulate the midi-chlorians themselves…that he could sustain life indefinitely."

"Apparently those are only stories," Ferus scoffed. "You said it yourself, Mistress Nu: he died."

"Ah, you forget the true nature of the Sith, young Padawan." The Librarian scolded. "Even the most powerful Dark Lord, in the end, was still only mortal."

"The other Sith must have learned his vulnerabilities and destroyed him," Siri observed.

"Quite right, Master Tachi." Mistress Nu praised. "Ragnos lived millennia before the rule of two and it took nearly all the Sith of that era to defeat him.

"That is all well and good," Ferus said impatiently. "What does that have to do with the scepter?"

"Understanding what type of creature Ragnos was should give you insight on how terrible anything associated with him would be," Jocasta retorted.

"Is there anything written about its purpose? Siri asked.

Jocasta frowned as she lifted her datapad. "Rumors, mostly. Some said that it was used to influence the outcome of many battles. Others spoke of how it was utilized to channel more dark energy into Korriban itself." She then hesitated, catching Siri's attention.

"There's more, isn't there?"

Mistress Nu released a deep sigh. "There is…. but you will have to speak with Master Yoda before I can say anymore."

"We just spoke with the Council," Siri said confused. "Why wouldn't they…"

"The Council is not aware of this provision. Only the residing Grand Master can grant access to such…sensitive information."

"I suppose having us come visit Mistress Nu was Master Yoda's way of making sure that we would go back to him after the session," Ferus observed.

"Your insight serves you well, Padawan." Mistress Nu praised, slightly cracking a smile. "I believe he expects you both immediately."

"Thank you for your time, Mistress Nu." Siri bowed before motioning to Ferus to gather the case.

As they were about to leave, the Chief Archivist called out, "Master Tachi."

Siri turned around and quickly walked back towards her. "Yes?"

"A word of advice," she spoke softly. "Most who have come into contact with Ragnos' staff have fallen victim to its false promises of unlimited power. I pray that neither of you become another one of its casualties."

Siri shot a nervous glance over at Ferus who looked noticeably concerned. Returning her attention towards Mistress Nu, she gave her a curt nod and a smile. "We shall both be careful."

"I hope so…for both of your sakes." Mistress Nu earnestly replied. "May the Force be with each of you."

"And with you also, Mistress Nu." Siri replied as she and Ferus walked over to the nearby turbolift.

When they entered, Ferus whispered, "Do you think she was trying to scare us, Master?"

"I wish I knew, Ferus." Siri shrugged as the lift doors closed.

* * *

Anakin couldn't help but feeling enthralled.

Although normally preferring to fend for himself, he enjoyed having Padmé take care of him. Of course, Anakin would be more than happy to return the favor as soon as he was back on his feet. For the moment, he just relaxed on the small bunk inside the _Sovereign's _only quarters with Padmé curled up next to him. He felt himself drifting off when a soft, but annoying chime rang out incessantly.

Stirring, Padmé rub her eyes wearily before glancing over at the nearby panel. "Ah. Time to change your dressings."

"Already," he complained.

"You heard Yané's message about replacing the kolto patches every three standard hours."

"I suppose," Anakin reclined back folding his hands in back of his head. "Though I dislike feeling so useless. I really want to take a look around the ship. I can't believe Ellisé got her flying."

"We're fortunate that she did," Padmé answered, replacing the old wrapping with the new one. "A few more hours on that planet and we would have become permanent ice sculptures."

Anakin chuckled but stopped abruptly as he winced in pain.

"Still hurts?"

"Not as badly though, thanks to you."

Padmé smiled at him while she finished wrapping his other foot. "You will have to thank my father for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I went with him on my first refugee relocation mission, he insisted that I have some instruction in field medicine."

"I'll make sure next time we're out at the vineyard that I finish repairing the rest of his broken gatherer droids," Anakin grinned. "I'm sure that would make him quite happy."

"No doubt," Padmé giggled before placing the thermal socks back on his feet. "Speaking of my father, since we've professed our feelings to each other, you will have to seek his permission before we can officially court."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow curiously as he sat up. "What do you mean by _officially_ court?"

"Well, you are courting the ruling Queen and there are…procedures," she answered cryptically.

"Procedures?" He asked, his anxiety rising.

"Nothing to worry about," Padmé reassured. "After you speak to him, we would be obliged to hold a formal ball declaring our intentions."

Anakin blinked rapidly. "You can't be serious, _anera._"

"What?" she answered with feigned hurt in her voice. "You don't want to publicly announce your intentions towards me?"

"It's not that, Padmé. It's just…" he swallowed.

"Just what?" She batted her eyelids playfully.

"I…uh…well…I haven't danced in quite a long time."

"We'll simply have to remedy that," she answered with a smile. Padmé was moving over to his right side when a soft knock at the cabin door caused her to pause. "Enter."

Ilianya poked her head inside, looking appraisingly at them. "Your Majesty…My Lord…Am I disturbing you?"

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a brief glance before the latter answered, "Not at all, General. Is there something we can help you with?"

"Actually, your Majesty, I would appreciate a moment to speak with Lord Skywalker in private, if that is acceptable to you?" Ilianya requested.

"It is," Padmé responded. "I need to check on my handmaidens and see if there is any news from home." Turning towards Anakin, she asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Only you," he answered with a smile.

"I won't be long," she said, leaning down to kiss him briefly. "Com me if you need anything."

"I will."

After Padmé left, Ilianya folded her arms and stared at his feet. "I'm surprised you didn't call on me to assist with your healing."

"I didn't wish to be presumptuous, General."

She flashed a brief smile before placing her hands on his feet. Within moments, Anakin could feel a comforting warmth radiate throughout his body which eliminated the pulsing pain. Ilianya then used the Force to remove the numerous bandages that had surrounded Anakin's suddenly healed feet. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks."

She nodded and sat down. "There is much for us to discuss."

"I agree," Anakin replied.

"That was some display of power you used back on the planet." Ilianya reflected.

"I thought it was Qui-Gon who had saved us from the avalanche?" He frowned.

"No, it was you," she replied, shaking her head. Ilianya stared at him silently briefly. "You have no idea how far your influence stretched, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What you saw was the result of a gravimetric wave triggered from two very powerful mines. It would have not only destroyed the planet, but everything else in that system." She informed him. "We too would have been killed, but your summoning the Force in such a…powerful manner caused the wave to… disappear."

"I wasn't even aware of what I did…or how I did it," Anakin admitted, swiveling from the bunk's edge in order to stand. He leaned next to the viewport, troubled by Ilianya's statement. "I never wanted this." Anakin then glanced over his shoulder at her. "All these powers…this supposed grand destiny I'm to fulfill…" He sighed deeply. "Nobody asked what _I_ wanted or how _I_ feel."

Rising to her feet, Ilianya moved closer but stopped several paces away from him. "I understand…perhaps more than you know." She shifted her gaze out the viewport as well. "I spent considerable time trying to fight my fate, but no matter what I did to avoid it…" She smiled, but to Anakin, it did not look like a sign of happiness. "It always found me, one way or another...as it will you, if you try to run away."

"What am I to do?" Anakin threw his hands up in frustration. "It seems I have no choice."

Illianya covered the distance between them, then stood silent for several moments, contemplating his question. "I don't have any answers to give you. But what I can offer is to show you the many mysteries of the Force. Then you will know everything that you need."

Anakin offered a nod of acceptance before his eyes trailed over to his lightsaber, which sat atop an adjacent nightstand. "So, I take it you will teach me new ways to use that?" he motioned with his chin.

Ilianya scoffed. "Before I teach you how to inflict men's wounds, I will first show you how to heal them."

Anakin offered her a brief smile before looking away, once again. "When do we begin?"

"That entirely depends upon you."

* * *

Jaden could barely contain himself

Never in his wildest dreams had he ever see himself on a diplomatic mission, let alone going on one with none other than the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi. It took every single one of the calming lessons that he had learned from Master Yaddle to keep from shouting out in joyful exuberance. Still, he was a Jedi and he had a duty to perform. There would be time later to exult over his good fortune.

The building that housed Kuat's High Council was surprisingly nondescript and technologically simplistic. Unlike the other structures in the area, which were obviously more modern, this one was much more compact, with only a few windows and two large columns at its entrance. Jaden had recalled reading in his mission briefing that it had survived several civil wars. After the last global conflict, which had occurred several millennia prior, it became a symbol of pride for the Kuati people.

As Obi-Wan and he entered the Council's chambers, the sound of a heated discussion echoed loudly, despite their arrival.

"We do not need the Jedi to get involved in a state matter," a thin man, dressed in royal blue robes, argued. "My people can handle the investigation."

From a semi-circular table that sat at the base of the room, an elderly man who sat at its apex stated, "The Council has already ruled on the matter, Constable Recht. Professor Zhull's disappearance is a matter that not only affects our world, but potentially the Republic itself. The Jedi will only help expedite the process."

Jaden wanted to say something—anything—to defend their presence. However, a quick glance at Obi-Wan left no doubt that he should follow his mentor's lead and remain silent.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything important?" Obi-Wan finally addressed them.

"Not at all, Master Jedi." The elderly gentleman motioned for them to approach.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my apprentice, Jaden Fai. We've come at the behest of the Supreme Chancellor."

"I am Prime Minister D'val." He paused then pointed at the thin man, offering him a scornful look. "This is Constable Recht, head of planetary security. My apologies to you both for having to hear that outburst, but, Professor Zhall's disappearance has us all a little bit on edge."

"That is quite alright," Obi-Wan said with a hint of a smile. "We would appreciate it, though, if you could provide any additional information surrounding the circumstances of the Professor's disappearance."

The two Kuati looked pensively at one another before the Prime Minister responded. "Unfortunately, Master Kenobi, the communiqué we sent to the Chancellor is all we have to provide."

Jaden could not help frowning. His senses told him that there was more to this Professor's disappearance than what they were being told. Yet he sensed no deception from either D'val or Recht. Still, the notion that this was a simple misunderstanding was now moot. Something felt wrong. He knew there was an answer to the mystery, but for the time being it still eluded him.

A young page entering the room broke Jaden out of his ruminations. They younger boy snaked his way around the Jedi, making haste towards the Prime Minister. The elderly gentleman smiled warmly upon taking the proffered note. Returning to his chair, he read it quickly before looking back up at them. "It seems that we're in luck."

"Sir?" Constable Recht broke his silence.

"Apparently, some wreckage was found outside of Lon Ichtenden, and it appears to be the remnants of Professor Zhall's ship."

Jaden looked quizzically at Obi-Wan, who was already speaking. "Then we should travel there to find out if he escaped the crash."

"My people can handle it," Recht frowned at them.

"As long as Zhall is missing, I want the Jedi involved in every facet of the investigation," D'val ordered. "Is that clear?"

"Understood, sir." The constable gritted his teeth.

"Then shall we?" Obi-Wan motioned towards the door, moving slightly to the side to allow Recht to pass.

"Follow me," he grunted. "My transport is nearby."

While walking out of the Council's chambers, Jaden whispered to Obi-Wan, "This definitely hasn't been our day for warm welcomes, Master."

Obi-Wan guffawed and shook his head. "Better get used to it," he said with a mischeivious glint in his eye. "Such is our lot in life."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are most appreciated!_


	11. Chapter 8 Pt 1: Revelations

**To Everyone: **My profound apologies for the delay in this update. Life has been exceptionally crazy for me; however, I have not forgotten about all of you nor this tale. I'm going to try to post more consistently, but with graduation looming on the horizon, unexpected delays might hit again. Thanks so much for all of your patience and for this post, I'll forgo replies so we can get straight to the story. Thanks again!

* * *

Many considered Tojas Zhall a genius, which he found surprising. In his own mind, he saw himself only as a simple teacher. And yet, despite his believed unimportance, Zhall was being held in a secret Trade Federation workshop, forced to work towards their greedy intentions. Tojas did not fear for his own life. He had lived a satisfying one. He didn't have a family, but there were people who were important to him who would be hurt if he didn't comply. 

Tojas was far from being any sort of political idealist. He was an engineer, plain and simple. His numerous contributions to ship design and hyperdrive technology had propelled Kuat towards the peak of Republic politics in the Senate. His love was reserved for designing improved ways for all sentient beings to travel amongst the stars. Zhall didn't concern himself with the particulars of how governments could potentially utilize his discoveries. At least, that was before The Trade Federation had ambushed him and seized his experimental ship. Since then, Zhall had nothing but time to consider the consequences of his actions.

Somehow, someway, he would make things right.

The dimly lit room suddenly brightened as the door to his cell swung open. Tojas squinted as two darkly dressed figures entered. He didn't need to see clearly to know who had joined him.

"Good evening, Professor." Gunray greeted him.

"If you say so," Zhall answered sullenly.

"Come now, Professor." Gunray said, walking around him. "We haven't been treating you that badly, have we?"

"I did what you wanted," Zhall snapped. "I improved your cloaked mines. I can serve no further purpose by staying here."

"You underestimate your importance, Professor." Gunray retorted. "Besides, we have much to discuss."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Now, now, you wouldn't want something terrible to befall your pretty little assistant, would you?" the Viceroy threatened.

Tojas released a nervous breath, trying his utmost not to quake with fear. "No."

"I thought not."

Placing his elbows on his knees, Zhall leaned forward in his seat. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"I want to know all the secrets and designs behind Silver Fox."

* * *

Padmé had always loved visiting the river city of Rujashal. When she was a child, her parents had brought her and Sola there during the winter fest to watch the decorated barges sail on the town's central river during the parade. Unfortunately, it was still many months before the event and she had not come for a vacation. Since returning to Naboo, she had been catching up with all that had occurred during her absence. There hadn't had time to speak with Ellisé Bibble, and they had several important things to discuss. 

Dressed in her comfortable lightweight traveling gowns, Amidala was accompanied by only Cordé, since she wanted to speak privately with the young engineer. Walking inside the cavernous space of the new starfighter hangar, she immediately spotted Ellisé frowning at a retracted piece of the _Sovereign's _landing gear.

"Madam Bibble." Amidala addressed her.

The young woman nearly fell off her stool before managing to stand up straight. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I hadn't noticed you."

"It's quite alright," Padmé replied. "I hope that we aren't disturbing your work."

"Just a little maintenance," Ellisé mumbled. "Nothing too critical. How might I be of service, Your Highness?"

"I wanted to personally thank you for your involvement in Lord Skywalker's and my rescue. I understand you went to considerable lengths to get the _Sovereign _flight worthy. Your new ship design is quite impressive indeed."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Ellisé responded sullenly. "It is a pleasure to serve you."

Amidala paused to look at her. For some reason, Ellisé seemed upset, almost irritated for having to speak to her. Perhaps it was nerves. After all, Padmé had to accept that her royal appearance could be intimidating to those who did not know her personally. "My visit here is not completely altruistic. I have…a request."

"How can I be of help, Your Highness?"

"I know that the _Sovereign_ is supposed to be the archetype for the new class of starships. But I am also aware that one of the prototypes has been highly modified beyond the original specifications."

Ellisé frowned. "That is correct, Your Majesty. Anakin…I mean…Lord Skywalker and I have made significant upgrades to the design and added new equipment making her quite unique to the _Sovereign_, as well as her other sister ship."

"How much more work is required before that ship is completed?"

"She's very nearly done now," Ellisé said defensively. "The problem, Your Highness, is the same as it was with the _Sovereign_. Just because these ships are built doesn't mean they are ready to be put into service. There are shakedown cruises to be performed, numerous diagnostic tests to ensure safety while in hyperspace, weapons checks and..."

Amidala waved her hand dismissively. "I understand that, Madam Bibble. I was just asking for an estimate."

"At least six weeks, Your Majesty. Maybe more," Ellisé grunted.

Padmé looked at the younger woman curiously as she tried to ascertain the source of her hostility. Something was wrong, but Padmé couldn't quite put her finger on it. Since Anakin knew her much better, perhaps she would speak to him later about Elisé's odd behavior. "I would like you to keep me informed on her status." Wanting for Ellisé to relax, Amidala offered a friendly smile. "As you know, the _Angel Queen_ was beyond repair and it is my intention to present High Protector Skywalker with the experimental prototype as his personal ship."

"But, Your Majesty," Ellisé began to protest.

"Is that a problem?" Amidala asked sternly, staring at Bibble intently.

"No, Your Highness." She acquiesced.

"Good," Amidala replied with a slight smile escaping her lips. "And make sure that Lord Skywalker is not told about any of this. I wish to surprise him at our Presentation Ceremony."

"Presentation Ceremony?" Ellisé responded in astonishment.

"Lord Skywalker has voiced his desire to officially court me, which I have accepted." Amidala responded joyfully.

"I see," murmured Ellisé.

Noticing that the young woman's body language was becoming increasing agitated, Amidala quickly added, "Thank you for your time, Madam Bibble. I appreciate your help."

"Always wonderful to serve the Crown in any capacity," Ellisé responded sardonically, but still bowing in respect.

Amidala, followed closely by Cordé, walked swiftly back to the transport. They walked in silence for several moments before the handmaiden moved up next to her to speak. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure," Padmé said softly. "I was thinking that it was just me."

"She was getting angrier by the second. I thought for a moment I was going to have to confront her." Cordé observed, briefly looking back at the hanger.

"I don't think it would have come to that," Padmé giggled. "Perhaps she was just having a bad day?"

"I'm not so sure, Your Majesty." Cordé shrugged. "Still, it might not be a bad idea to have one of Sabé's people keep an eye on her."

Amidala stopped in mid-step. "Are you suggesting having a watcher spy on one of our most prodigious engineers, not to mention that she is Governor Bibble's niece?"

Cordé seemed to hesitate. "She does though have access to some rather sensitive material, your Highness. If she had something against you or our people, she could cause…considerable damage."

"I appreciate your candor, Cordé." Amidala praised. "However, my instincts tell me it is something else…almost as if…"

A loud chime suddenly echoed from inside of Cordé's cloak. She reached inside to pull out the beeping comlink. "Naberrie here."

"Cordé, it's Sabé. Is her Majesty close by?"

"I'm right here, Sabé." Amidala answered as the handmaiden handed her the unit. "What's the matter?"

"My apologies for disturbing your meeting but we have received a coded message from one of our agents on Neimoidia Prime. He urges that you make contact with him immediately."

Padmé exchanged a worried stare with her cousin before responding, "We are getting underway. We should be back in Theed within the hour."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And Sabé, please assemble all the members of the Royal Court for an emergency meeting."

"I will do so now. Orllize Out."

Cordé continued to stare as Padmé returned her comlink. "Seems like this day is full of surprises."

* * *

"What do you fear, Anakin?" He opened his eyes, stirred back to the moment by General Tro's question. Upon their return to Naboo, they had begun his new training regimen with extensive emphasis placed upon improving his meditative abilities. Ilianya had suggested that this would further improve Anakin's connection with the Force, further expanding his growing knowledge. She taught him how to create a healing trance, and he was able to use the Force to mend simple wounds. In time, he hoped that Ilianya would show him how to handle more complex injuries. Since his initial successes, they had spent their subsequent time together in quiet contemplation … until now. "What did you ask me?" 

Without opening her eyes while sitting in a lotus position, she repeated, "What do you fear?"

Anakin hesitated. "I suppose I am afraid of several things."

"Such as?"

He swallowed in an effort to give himself more time to respond. "I'm afraid of failing those who mean everything to me." Anakin looked over at Ilianya whose face remained expressionless.

"And?"

"And…I'm afraid of the future—of what I am supposed to accomplish. Perhaps also, of the unknown."

Ilianya nodded once. "And what about Padmé?"

"What about her?" Anakin looked at her quizzically.

"Aren't you afraid to lose her? Or your mother, for that matter?"

Anakin scoffed loudly as he remembered Yoda's admonishment when he had been brought before the Jedi Council. He had not appreciated the irony of that situation until he later realized that the Jedi were just as afraid of him as he was of the unknown. "I know," he commented through gritted teeth. "Fear of loss is one of the paths that lead to the dark side."

"From a Jedi's perspective, perhaps that is true," Tro responded evenly. "But that's not what I was asking."

Anakin stared at her in amazement. "What do you mean?"

"I once told you that the Force is an absolute," Ilianya said matter-of-factly. "Right and wrong, good and evil are only perspectives that we, as sentient beings, have established for our own sakes. To the Force, there is only her will and nothing else is relevant."

"Then there isn't a dark side? Or evil, for that matter?"

"Evil is a very real thing, Anakin." Tro warned. "However, one doesn't need the ability to listen to the Force in order to destroy whole worlds. Ordinary men are quite capable of that feat in their own right." Ilianya paused briefly, her features hardening. "It is really quite simple. Either you choose to listen to the will of the Force, or you don't. The Jedi call this disobedience the path to the dark side." She scoffed. "I call it hypocritical nonsense."

"Then those of us who can hear her voice are held to an even greater standard of responsibility," Anakin pointed out.

Ilianya grinned momentarily before rising to her feet. "Every action of a Force adept is like a drop of rain that strikes a still pond. The ripples it spawns are unpredictable, but influence does impact the life within it one way or another." Turning her back to him, she t folded her arms, pausing briefly. "But you are different."

Anakin involuntary shook at her words. "Different? How?"

Looking at him over her shoulder, she said, "A normal, everyday Force adept is a drop in the still pond. Your actions, are more like a meteor striking that very same pond, irrevocably changing it and everything else surrounding it forever."

A deep feeling of foreboding began to rise within Anakin's being. What if the Jedi's fears about how dangerous he was were actually true? What did this mean for himself and those whom he loved? "Why me?" He whispered. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"It is because of who you are," Ilianya said simply.

"And who am I?"

Ilianya swiveled around to face him, brandishing a long silver lightsaber hilt in her right hand. A tremor in the Force caused Anakin to back away from her, but she continued to advance in his direction. The loud crackle of a lightsaber coming to life quickly filled his ears as his eyes bulged at the crimson blades.

"Where did you get that?"

Ilianya's expression did not change. "It is just a double bladed lightsaber. Why do you fear it so?"

"It belonged to the monster that killed Master Qui-Gon," Anakin hissed. Ever since he had found the weapon on board the _Angel Queen_, he had kept it locked away in a case inside his residence. Aside from Obi-Wan, nobody else had known about it, or so he thought.

"It did not kill your friend; the Sith did."

Completely unnerved, Anakin unclipped his lightsaber and activated it. "Back off!"

"Why?" Ilianya questioned. "You are too fearful to stop me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She scoffed, but remained undeterred.

Anakin was about to raise his weapon when he felt an overwhelming surge of the Force directed at him, causing him to stumble backwards. Distracted as he was, another wave knocked his lightsaber out of his hand, rendering him defenseless. "Stay back!"

Ilianya moved quickly, spinning the double bladed lightsaber within both hands. At that same instant, Anakin closed his eyes and focused his concentration at her. He recalled the moment when he had killed the bounty huntress, in an effort to save Siri. He didn't want to hurt his new teacher, but the fear he felt was beginning to overwhelm his judgment. Just before losing complete control, he shifted his attention onto the weapon itself.

In an instant, the lightsaber exploded out of Ilianya's hands, making her unconsciously wince. Anakin directed the Force at her, pushing her backwards, forcing her down to the ground. Summoning his weapon into his outstretched hand, he rushed towards Ilianya's fallen position but ceased his attack when he saw her laughing on the ground. Sighing deeply, he extinguished his lightsaber.

It had been only been a test.

"I don't know why you think this is so funny. I could have killed you," Anakin said angrily.

Ilianya sat up to give him an appraising look. "Not likely."

"What were you trying to prove?" he asked, folding his arms.

Returning to her feet, she replied, "Fear in itself is not bad…or good, for that matter. It is but a simple emotion. Yet, the actions it elicits can be quite terrible indeed. Your fears may one day cause you do things that are against everything you believe." Ilianya paused, giving Anakin a curious stare. "At that point you would quickly find yourself opposed to the Force's will, and if you want to call it the dark side, then that would be your fate."

Anakin could only blink in response. He did not need to think to know the truth of her words. "What must I do?"

"A Jedi might tell you to let it all go. They would tell you that loss, or even death itself, simply is the will of the Force," she replied. "But the underlying reasons why you are afraid remain, ready to strike from the shadows." Ilianya continued, "Fear is your true enemy. The Dark Lords of the Sith know this and will wield it against you."

"I cannot help being afraid," Anakin muttered. "When I was a slave, I had no control over anything. My mother and I existed solely upon the whims of our masters. Our very lives didn't even belong to us." He could feel the muscles in his jaw tightened as the anger and resentment sharply spiked. "I will not allow that to happen ever again."

"I understand, but if you do not learn how to make peace with your fears, then we all may very well be doomed."

Anakin was about to question her further before he noticed Threepio approaching them out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Master Anakin. Her royal highness, Queen Amidala has requested that both of you appear in the throne room immediately."

Shooting a quick glance at Ilianya, who appeared equally concerned, Anakin asked, "What has happened?"

"The Queen has called for an emergency session of the Royal Court."

Anakin nodded at Ilianya, whom he quickly followed back inside the Palace proper. Whatever it was that had caused Amidala to issue such a summons, he had a bad feeling.

_TBC-Thoughts and comments are always appreciated!_  



	12. Chapter 8 Pt II: Revelations

_My thanks to everyone for your wonderful comments. I hope you all had a happy holidays and here is a new post to ring in the New Year. Hope everyone enjoys!_

**Ghostreaper181: **Ellise definitely has the potential to muck things up We shall have to watch her closely ;). Thanks so much for reading!

**My name is Neo: **Thank you so much for your very kind comments. I do truly appreciate them. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed NC, as well as the current story. Hope I continue to live up to your high praises.

**Random Shinobi: **Sorry about the delay in updating. My life has been really chaotic and is about to do so again soon. I will though try to post as often as I can, albeit my posts will be a bit shorter from the normally long ones everybody is used to. Thanks for the heads up on the formatting issues. Per your keen observation, I was able to fix the first part quickly. Thanks again for reading!

**Maxtreme225: **Thanks so much. I'm really happy you like Ilianya. Even though some of her background comes from KOTOR, everything after that is my invention so I'm thrilled to know she comes off as believable.

**JarJarBinksy: **Never fear, mush is always around the corner. My apologies for the shorter chapters, but due to my killer RL schedule, I've had to cut down on the size of posts due to time constraints. Hopefully after I finish and defend my dissertation, I can go back to the long posts. Anyhow, glad you are enjoying and thanks for reading!

**Mizra: ** Nice to see you back. I know how DRL can be. Happy to know that you like Ilianya, as well as the personified Force. While we always heard in the movies about the 'will of the Force,' I thought it would be more intriguing to visualize her as an actual being that certain characters can interact with. Glad you are enjoying and thanks for the comments!

**Bahjcb: **Thanks for the wonderful comments. I too enjoy A & P mush so look for more in the near future ;). The Rots scene with Yoda and Anakin did have a strong influence on how I wanted to present in this story Ilianya's differences compared to the modern Jedi. Thrilled that you liked it. Thanks for reading!

**ObiUberJedi: **Thanks so very much. Glad you liked!

**KatesMaster: **Many many questions. Hopefully I'll have some answers for you soon ;). Thanks for reading!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thanks a bunch. Happy that you liked!

**JP: **I appreciate your thoughts. I'm always touched when my readers recognize how much work goes into each and every post which is why my posts occur very irregularly. I want to give everyone the best each and every single time I add to the story. Thank you so much for the support, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

It was a rare occasion to visit Master Yoda in his quarters. Jedi, from the grandest masters down to the smallest younglings who were in need of the sage-like master's advice would visit with him in the Council members' meditation room. Only in cases where absolutely secrecy was necessary would an invitation to the Master's quarters be offered. 

The walk seemed to last forever. Neither Siri nor Ferus had uttered a word since their visit with Mistress Nu in the archives. It may have been the Librarian's ominous warning that had triggered the flood of thoughts that were currently plaguing Siri's mind. This was one of the few times that she found herself wishing that Master Yoda and the Council would take this burden away from her. Whether it was warning from the Force or her own gut instinct, Siri felt that nothing good could come from the unearthing of Ragnos' scepter.

Giving a curt nod to her apprentice, Siri reached over to press the door chime. Before she had even released it, the door opened upon Master Yoda's summons:

"Enter!"

Reaching the middle of the room where the revered Jedi was sitting comfortably on the floor, both Siri and Ferus bowed respectfully. "Our apologies for disturbing you so late, Master."

"Unnecessary, your apologies are. Waiting for you, I have been." Yoda replied and then turned his head towards Ferus. "An important task, I need you to undertake."

"Anything, Master." Ferus offered proudly.

"In the morning, go to the Supreme Chancellor's office, you shall. Report to him about the scepter, you must."

Siri shot a puzzled glance, first at her student and then back over at Master Yoda. "Master, is that wise? Given that we have yet to learn the identity of the remaining Sith Lord, do we really want to make public the discovery of such an… important… find?"

Yoda sighed briefly. "An ancient agreement, between the Republic and the Jedi, we are upholding. Anything related to the Sith, to report immediately to the Chancellor, we are obligated." The diminutive Jedi then slyly smiled before returning his attention to Ferus. "However, tell him not of the exact nature of the relic. Only that we have it secure, Padawan."

"I will do as you ask," Ferus replied, with a grin plastered across his face.

"Prepare now for your task." Yoda instructed. As both Siri and Ferus turned to leave the room, the aged Jedi raised his hand. "A moment of your time, Master Tachi, may I ask of you?"

Siri motioned for Ferus to depart and returned to where she had been standing. Once they were alone, Master Yoda instructed, "Please sit, Siri. Much we have to discuss."

"What do you wish to talk about?" she asked, joining him on the floor.

"Much I have to place upon your shoulders, I'm afraid. But in these troubling times, necessary it is."

Siri couldn't help stirring in anticipation. "There's more about Ragnos' staff, isn't there?"

Yoda nodded solemnly. "A terrible dark lord, he was. Almost god-like powers he achieved, before his end. But concerned about Ragnos, I am not. The discovery of his scepter, problems it could cause."

"What do you mean, Master?"

"Know the legend of the Jedi Exile, do you?"

"Only from what I remember from my ancient Jedi history classes—that she was one of the Jedi commanders responsible for the massacre at Malachor V. She was later tried, then exiled by the Jedi Council at the conclusion of the Mandalorian wars." Siri then shot Master Yoda a curious look. "What does she have to do with all of this?"

Yoda flashed a knowing grin at her. "Met her, you have."

Siri sat up straight. "That's impossible…The Mandalorian Wars ended over four thousand years ago…how could I possibly…?"

"Met her you did, on Naboo a few years ago. Saved young Skywalker's life, she did."

"General Tro?" She said in astonishment. "But how?"

"A closely guarded secret of the Council, it is. Now with your discovery, know you should what this could truly mean." Yoda then looked down before he spoke again. "Returned from exile, Tro did. Defeated three Sith Lords but fell once again to the dark side, Darth Vengeance she became."

Siri recoiled in horror. She knew about the many terrible deeds of this ancient Sith. Upon reaching an agreement with Darth Revan, who had fled to the Unknown Regions after destroying the mythical Star Forge, the two dark lords of the Sith had nearly brought the Republic to its knees through a precisely calculated invasion of the Mid-rim and most of the Core Worlds. Their campaign had abruptly ended though when the Jedi ambushed them. "I thought that both Revan and Vengeance were killed on Danthomir

"Invented that story was, to obscure the real truth, I'm afraid. Only Revan did not live past that day."

"What does all of this have to do with Ragnos' staff?"

"For centuries, the Nightsisters' coven of Danthomirian witches was its keeper. Revan and Vengeance learned this and sought the staff for themselves." The Grand Master paused and looked towards the floor. "All the details, we do not know, but somehow Vengeance eventually seized the scepter and used its power."

"She used it to become immortal?" Siri observed astonished.

"Uncertain, we are, how she did it. Know, we do, that her actions angered the Force itself. Punished, the Exile was, and for centuries, amends she has been making."

Siri couldn't help thinking about how Tro had come into Anakin's hospital room as he lay near death and used the Force to heal his injuries. Throughout that entire time, Siri had not once sensed the taint of the dark side or anything malevolent in her intentions. How could a former Sith Lord accomplish a feat that required supreme mastery of the light side of the Force? She didn't know what was more troubling, the fact that Tro was immortal, or that she was in such close proximity to the Chosen One.

Surely that was no coincidence.

"Interesting thoughts on the subject, you have," Yoda observed with a slight grin. "Ilianya's motives and intentions, tied up with appeasing the Force they are. Mortal, she wants to become again."

"To what end, Master Yoda?"

"The ability to die, she seeks."

"Do you think that she would come for the staff if she were to learn that we possess it?"

"Neither she or the Sith can learn that we possess it. Guard it closely, we must. Otherwise, a grave disaster I fear, if too early her mortality she recovers."

Siri shot him a puzzled look. "Too early for what?"

"An even greater burden, but one you do not need to share. Important, is her task. Needed, she is."

"Does it have anything to do with Anakin Skywalker?" Siri cocked an eyebrow as she mentally shielded what she knew about Obi-Wan's clandestine efforts to train the boy.

Yoda huffed. "A good and wise Master, I foresee you will become. Needed you will be, for the dark days ahead." She was about to question him further when the aged Jedi raised his hand to stop her. "No more will I speak of this. Meditate you should on what we've discussed. Tell none of this to your student. Not ready is he, to shoulder this." Siri wanted to protest, but Yoda turned away. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master Yoda." She responded while returning to her feet and then out of his quarters. Walking down the dark hallway towards the nearby turbolift, Siri could not help remember Mistress Nu's warning about the scepter. Indeed, her life was already getting quite complicated.

* * *

There was a time in his life that Obi-Wan would have relished a mystery. Perhaps it was a testament of his maturity as a Jedi that he had drastically altered his perceptions. More likely though, it was Qui-Gon's countless admonishments to focus upon the moment that caused him to behave appropriately. Still, he realized that he needed to set a good example for the impressionable Jaden, who had been just as troubled as he was by the echoes of warning that reverberated throughout the Force. Focusing on the present, Obi-Wan kept his perceptions open to any subtle clues that the Force might be trying to relay to him. 

Constable Recht had said little since their departure from the capital city. Although Obi-Wan could sense no overt malice surrounding the man, his instincts did tell him to remain vigilant. Feeling their shuttle begin its descent, Obi-Wan stirred out of his thoughts to look out the ship's window. On the ground he saw the charred wreckage of a starship, spread over several kilometers.

Within minutes of landing, they headed towards a group of people who were surveying the debris. Recht moved ahead, immediately summoning a middle aged woman with long blonde hair to join them.

"Master Kenobi, this is Professor Dia Sonna," he introduced them. "She is Professor Zhall's chief assistant."

"Professor," Obi-Wan acknowledged, slightly dipping his head.

"Master Jedi," she responded in kind. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"The Jedi have been assigned to assist us in our investigation," Recht snapped.

Ignoring his sarcasm, Obi-Wan asked Professor Sonna, "Have you determined what happened to Professor Zhall's ship?'

"I'm afraid not," Sonna said apologetically. "The wreckage is badly burned and it is going to take our analysis droids considerable time to determine what specifically caused the ship's demise."

"Did you find the Professor's remains?" Obi-Wan delicately inquired.

She shook her head. "But that doesn't mean he wasn't incinerated."

With a subtle nod from Obi-Wan, Jaden, instantly departed for what looked to be the ship's cockpit. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, hoped that he could learn more about what was truly occurring by carefully asking the right questions. He could sense that this woman harbored strong feelings when he mentioned Zhall by name. "How long have you worked for Professor Zhall?"

"I've been his assistant for over twenty years," Sonna answered.

"I understand that the Professor was a leading authority in astrophysics. I am curious if he was working on something that might have caught somebody's attention," Obi-Wan queried.

Apparently, his question struck a nerve, as Sonna glanced pensively over at Recht several times. "Well, he was always trying to find ways of improving engine design, but he did have a particular interest in novel weapon systems too."

"Say no more!" Recht insisted. Turning towards Obi-Wan, he then said, "That is a matter of state security. I cannot allow such sensitive information to be told to off worlders!"

Sensing that he was close to an answer, Obi-Wan waved his hand at the Constable. "You will allow her to tell me what I need to know."

Mindlessly, Recht repeated, "You can tell the Jedi what he needs to know."

Professor Sonna looked quizzically at the Constable and then back over at Obi-Wan before a smile indicated her recognition of the fabled Jedi mind trick. "Zhall was a genius in designing cloaking shields for ships. Just before he left, he had told me that he was close to a breakthrough that would supposedly revolutionize interstellar combat."

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "Did he indicate what that discovery might be?"

"No," Sonna responded quickly. "I just know that he had been working on a prototype unit for a new ship he planned to unveil at the conference."

Before he could question her further, Jaden called out, "Master, I think you should see this."

Motioning for both Sonna and Recht to join him, Obi-Wan walked towards the younger Jedi. He was standing next to a damaged piece of the ship's bulkhead, on which the analysis droids had placed a scanning terminal. "Found something, Padawan?"

"I think so, Master." Jaden answered, spinning around to activate the viewscreen. "I was able to interface the terminal with the ship's remaining flight recording systems."

"That's impossible!" Sonna declared. "All the interfaces into those recorders were damaged beyond repair."

Jaden clicked his tongue. "Not quite, Professor. Apparently these recording devices were built with a remote access port. All you needed to do was to locate the proper transmission protocol and it would upload its data."

Seeming to come out of Obi-Wan's induced daze, Recht commanded, "None of what is said or viewed can be shared with anyone else without my permission."

"Of course, Constable." Obi-Wan placated him. "Jaden, please continue."

"Yes, Master," He answered with a smile. "Now, some of the memory discs were damaged and unfortunately we can't access them. However, what I could find was a recorded entry about a ship called Silver Fox, as well as a holovid of it being unloaded from the docking bay before the ship was to self-destruct."

"Destruct?" Recht said astounded.

"If you look at the overlay of the area, the debris pattern is not consistent with aerial destruction, but rather, the ship was on the ground when it exploded, meaning..."

"Meaning that Professor Zhall may have arranged the entire charade." Recht conjectured.

"Possibly," Jaden acknowledged. "But not likely. Here…if I zoom in the camera feed of the Silver Fox's offloading, you can see what looks like two large, non-human figures pushing a smaller human."

"Can you clean it up?" Obi-Wan asked, wincing at the image on the viewscreen.

"Allow me to help," Professor Sonna requested. She moved over to the terminal, pressing several keys that caused the image to sharpen. After several more keystrokes, she stopped to say, "That's Zhall!"

"But who's behind him?" Recht questioned.

"Let me try one more thing." The focus of the image shifted from the Professor over to his abductors. Sonna punched in another sequence, attempting to enhance the picture. "I can't seem to do much better than that."

"Wait a second," Jaden said, quickly moving over to the terminal. "What's that symbol on one of the alien's sleeve?"

Sonna redirected the image so that the symbol was at the center of the viewscreen. "I think I can make it a little clearer."

"Do it!" Recht instructed.

A series of adjustments later, the image was fully focused. "Does anybody know what that is supposed to represent?" Sonna asked.

"All too well." Obi-Wan sighed deeply.

"Master?" Jaden looked at him in anticipation.

"I'm afraid things have become even more complicated," Obi-Wan lamented. "That is the symbol of the Trade Federation." Motioning for Jaden to join him, Obi-Wan told the others, "Please remain here."

The two Jedi walked together in tense silence as they returned to the Constable's transport. Upon reaching the craft, Obi-Wan quickly stepped inside the cockpit and entered his passcode upon attaining a secure connection with the Council. A small blue hologram of the Council's chambers instantly appeared before him.

"My Masters, I apologize for interrupting your session; however, I have urgent news."

"Go ahead, Master Kenobi." Windu encouraged.

"It appears our investigation has unearthed some rather disturbing information..."

"Tell us, what you have found." Master Yoda interjected.

"It appears that Professor Zhall, as well as an experimental vessel that he created have been taken by members loyal to the Trade Federation," Obi-Wan reported.

"On what evidence do you base this?" Master Mundi queried.

Obi-Wan flashed a quick smile at Jaden who had been standing silently across from him. "My apprentice was able to recover the flight logs from Zhall's wreaked ship which showed the Professor being taken by a group of Neimoidians."

"Troubling this is. Severe repercussions in the Senate this could have." Yoda observed.

"I agree," Mace added before looking back at Obi-Wan. "You and young Jaden have done well, Master Kenobi." He paused briefly as a silent exchange between the other masters appeared to be simultaneously occurring. Master Windu then nodded prior to ordering, "Obi-Wan, return to Coruscant at once."

"Understood, Master." Obi-Wan responded. "I do recommend that we should further persue the investigation while the trail is still warm."

"Unfortunately, we must consult with Chancellor Palpatine before any further action can be initiated," Windu said, unable to mask his annoyance over the situation.

"Jaden and I shall get underway at once. Kenobi out."

Obi-Wan stared for several moments after the hologram disappeared from sight. It seemed for the moment that the fate of their mission was now in the hands of the politicians.

* * *

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	13. Chapter 8 Pt III: Revelations

**To All My Loyal Readers: **My sincerest apologies for the delay in posting but some major RL things have happened and I'm afraid that I will be forced to put this story into major hiatus. As you all may or may not know, I've been working on my doctorate for the past 5 and 1/2 years and I'm about to write up my dissertation along with a manuscript for publication. On top of that, trying to find a job, I will be making a major move across country. So as you can imagine, my life is about to get even more chaotic. Nonetheless, this series of stories remains near and dear to my heart so I will try to pop in with a few updates but unfortunately I can't promise any kind of consistency. However, I do promise that once things get settled, I will pick the story back up and finish it as I already know how it ends ;) . Thank you all so much for your support, encouragement, as well as your patience during this time. I will leave you all with one more post. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Anakin rarely liked surprises, especially when his senses were echoing with inexplicable warnings. Throughout the entire day, he had felt that something was off, but until the Queen's summons, it had remained elusive. Most of the members of the Royal Court had already arrived and Queen Amidala was sitting on her throne, intently focused on the contents of her datapad. He respectfully bowed upon reaching the center of the room, then quickly took his seat as the lights dimmed.

"My thanks to you all for gathering so quickly," Amidala announced. "I have been informed that one of our agents on Neimoidia Prime has received information about an alarming development."

"Did he indicate what it might be?" Sio Bibble asked, concerned etched in his voice.

"No he didn't, Governor." The Queen answered. "However, we should be receiving the secure transmission any moment."

A low murmur filled the room before the large holoprojector placed at the room's center came to life. Blue static filled the darkness before the life-sized image of a Neimoidian appeared before them. The Royal Court members gasped, before he spoke.

"This is Nevelle…ID code 26247. Your Highness, are you receiving me?"

"We are indeed. Please report your status." Amidala urged.

"I have remained undetected as a member of the Viceroy's technical staff and have witnessed several disturbing developments," Nevelle reported. "The Trade Federation have captured an eminent engineer from Kuat and have forced him to work on their rather extensive weapons program, which include high yield cloaked mines and enhanced droid starfighters. However, the most alarming thing is that they seized a ship that he has constructed solely for the purpose of housing a prototype adaptive cloaking device."

Anakin stirred in his chair. "Are you sure?"

"It is called the Silver Fox. The Neimoidians were able to obtain the Professor's schematics of both the ship and the unit itself. Besides rendering the ship invisible to all conventional detection methods, it would allow it to travel through solid matter."

Queen Amidala looked over from the image to where Anakin was sitting. He knew her well enough to know when she was overly worried. Her current expression was far beyond that point. The Chief Parliamentarian direly commented, "Blasted thing is made to start a war."

Ilianya asked, "What is the status of the Trade Federation's military readiness?"

Nevelle looked about his surrounding nervously before answering, "The Trade Federation's droid producing factories are operating at one hundred percent efficiency. Several of their fleets have been dispatched into sectors nearest to our own in order to engage in a series of simulated war games."

"Or possibly they are there to scan possible trajectories for a full invasion," General Panaka speculated.

Amidala glanced at him briefly before shifting her focus at General Tro. "Do we have any indication that supports this possibility?"

"The Trade Federation's navy has engaged in several of these training exercises over the past several years. At present, there is no data to support that their intentions are hostile," Ilianya observed. "Still, I would recommend caution. Their forces are numerous and despite our improved defenses, we are still no match for them, especially if we were not properly prepared."

"I concur," Panaka said, adding his voice in support of Tro.

"I think we are neglecting the more important issue," Anakin interjected, pausing abruptly when he noticed that the entire room was focused on him. Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, he continued, "Even if our defenses were at full strength, it wouldn't matter. With the adaptive cloak, they could land their entire force within mere meters of the Palace and we wouldn't know about until it was too late."

"What do you propose?" Amidala asked, apparently both intrigued and alarmed by his perspective.

Without removing his eyes from hers, Anakin replied, "I think we have to consider a mission to obtain the prototype, as well as ensure that they are unable to create any more."

"That's preposterous and ill advised," Panaka chimed in. "If one of our agents were caught, it could spark an interstellar war."

"We are close to one if they are successful," Anakin defended his suggestion. "My Queen, a single ship with two operatives could accomplish the task. We already know how to circumvent their orbital scanning stations and we have people in place to help us get inside their facilities once we arrived. It could be done, if planned properly."

Amidala folded her hands on her lap as she considered his proposal. She then looked over in General Tro's direction. "What are your thoughts?"

"I agree with the High Protector. An operation must be initiated. I do think that our goals should include retrieval of the Kuati scientist who is assisting the Neimoidians. We cannot afford to allow the Trade Federation to gain such a technological leap."

"What if we brought these issues up in the Senate?" The Chief Parliamentarian asked. "Surely Chancellor Palpatine could come to our aid."

"That would only expose our undercover agents, placing them in grave danger." Ilianya answered harshly. "We would lose our tactical advantage."

The room suddenly fell silent as all eyes became fixed upon the Queen. "My thanks for your recommendations," she said soberly. "I will take them under advisement." A subtle nod towards Versé prompted the handmaiden to declare:

"This session is now adjourned."

The members of the Royal Court rose from their seats, each offering the Queen a polite bow before departing the throne room. Anakin was about to join General Tro when Amidala called out, "Lord High Protector, would you please stay a moment." She turned towards Sabé, who had not left her place, to add, "Would you remain as well?"

Both Sabé andAnakin nodded in agreement and moved towards the center of the room, facing the throne. Neither spoke until after the last handmaiden had departed. When the large wooden doors were securely shut, Amidala released a deep sigh. "Those blasted Neimoidians are going to plunge the entire quadrant into war."

"I think it is safe to say that their intentions are not benign," Anakin joked feebly.

Sabé scoffed. "The fact that they have abducted a Kuati engineer could cause them significant political backlash if the Senate or the Jedi were ever to learn of this."

Amidala nodded. "Knowing Viceroy Gunray as I do, I'm sure he has all the possible angles well covered."

"And any inquires about the Kuati would immediately tip off the Trade Federation that we have spies," Sabé pointed out.

"I am uncertain what the best course of action is," Amidala admitted. "If our people were caught on an official mission in their territory, it would give them a legitimate reason to launch an offensive against us."

"What if it wasn't an official operation?" Anakin asked.

"What are you suggesting?" The Queen asked, cocking her head to one side.

Affording a quick glance over at Sabé, who also appeared intrigued, Anakin slyly grinned before answering. "I, along with one other person, could take it upon ourselves to sneak onto Neimoidia Prime without your knowledge or consent to complete the task." Before the Queen could protest, he quickly continued, "And if we were caught, you could declare us renegades, acting on our own volition."

"The Trade Federation would never buy that," Sabé said quickly.

"That wouldn't matter," Anakin responded with an even larger grin. "If they openly declared our discovery, it would provoke the Senate to send the Jedi to investigate."

Amidala's stoic countenance suddenly disappeared as a smile eclipsed her face. "And it would expose their involvement in taking the Kuati."

"This is correct, my Queen."

"It's awfully risky," Sabé chimed in. "We would need significantly more intelligence, not to mention detailed information on where the ship is housed and where they are holding the engineer." She abruptly shook her head. "Too much could go wrong. I don't like it."

"We cannot afford to sit idle." Anakin interjected. "We have the people in place who could help make this happen, my Queen. All we need now is your approval or lack of," he said with a sly smile.

Amidala stared at him for several moments before looking over at Sabé. "I am not going to make this decision in haste. I want more time to consider every option before judging that this as our only course of action. In the meantime," she said, returning her focus onto Anakin, "gather what you need to organize the mission. Also, come up with a list of candidates who would be ideal to accompany you, should you go."

"As you wish, my Queen," he responded, bowing respectfully. He sensed through the Force that Padmé did not want to send him on such a dangerous assignment, but she also was aware that there truly weren't any other realistic alternatives. Anakin wanted to go. He would not allow the greed of the Trade Federation to destroy the only home he had come to love and cherish. His resolve was such that he would do anything in order to secure the freedom and peace of his adopted homeworld, even if it required surrendering his life.

* * *

Jango was unaccustomed to being out of his Mandalorian armor. He hadn't realized how much a part of him it truly was until after he had agreed to meet Valkin Ord in a public setting. His adopted father had once told him that a true warrior would wear any mask in order to achieve his goal. Still, those words spoken long ago held no comfort as he made his way through the dense crowd of people and aliens, uncertain when his contact would arrive.

For some odd reason, Lord Ord wished to meet away from Coruscant, but still in a public venue. They had agreed to meet at The Scoundrel's nightclub on Ord Mantell, a known haven for those with disreputable intentions. On this particular night the dance floor was especially crowded. Without his vast array of weaponry, Jango had to settle for shifting his way extra cautiously to the club's private area. Upon reaching his destination, a large wookie howled in its native tongue, prompting him to show his identification. He was about to pull out his blaster in reply when he felt a heavy hand press down on his wrist.

"I don't think that's necessary," Valkin said with a wry grin.

At the same time Jango nodded his acceptance, the wookie bouncer recognized Valkin and immediately allowed them both access to the sectioned off area. The two Mandalorians made their way to a table in the far corner, away from any potentially prying ears. Years of maintaining his alertness forced Jango to scan the room repeatedly until he was satisfied that they would remain undisturbed.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Valkin asked after ordering a drink.

"I have, my Lord." Jango answered, producing a small data disc from his vest pocket, which he handed over.

Valkin hurriedly inserted it into his datapad. "This is most excellent, my friend."

"You will find that it contains the complete list of worlds possessing kelvacyte," Jango pointed out.

"I can see that," Ord smirked. "And of course, you've undoubtingly discovered that I have already transferred the credits into your account."

"My thanks, my Lord."

Several minutes passed before Valkin looked up from his datapad. "Something on your mind?"

"I am curious how you plan to bring our people – the Mandalorian people - together once again," Jango responded. "After our last meeting you said you would tell me how I could aid the cause."

"Indeed I did." Valkin said, placing his datapad down on the table. "I understand from Lord Tyranus that your clones possess the ability to respond to access codes."

"That is what I hear. So what of it?" Jango suspiciously eyed him.

"As you know, we Mandalorians are scattered and we lack the resources to mount a total offensive against the Republic," Valkin observed. "If we could get control of the clones…"

"That would prove to be most difficult."

"And why is that?" Valkin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The Kaminoins strictly limit access to them, especially those that are undergoing the training regimen," Jango informed. "And those who are finished would not follow any newly input instructions."

"Do you know how many clones have been completed and are ready for combat?"

Jango thought momentarily. "At least a hundred thousand, maybe more."

"That is nowhere near enough," Valkin grimaced.

"Agreed," Jango lamented. "What shall we do now?"

"We will have to wait," Valkin reluctantly urged. "But that doesn't mean you can't find out how we could gain independent control of the clones once there are enough."

"What you ask…is difficult."

Valkin placed his hand on Jango's shoulder. "If you value our people, you must find a way."

"I shall do what you ask, my Lord."

"Good," Valkin grinned as he sat back in his chair. Jango was about to leave the table when Valkin asked, "I wonder though if you would be willing to do me a small favor in the meantime."

"Anything, my Lord."

"Are you familiar with the mid-Rim world of Naboo?"

"Somewhat," Jango frowned. "Not exactly the most thrilling of worlds for warriors such as we. What of it?"

Valkin laughed loudly. "Quite true, but I do have a certain…interest … in it."

"How so?"

"It is ruled by a young woman named Amidala. I want you to learn everything you can about her and then bring it to me on Xinthos Prime." Valkin ordered.

"To what end?" Jango asked, curious.

"It is personal and does not concern you," Ord answered wryly. "Complete this task and I shall reward you handsomely, bounty hunter."

"Of course, my Lord." Jango responded with a bow. "I shall see to it."

"By all means," Valkin waved dismissively.

As he departed, Jango was puzzled by Ord's strange request. To his recollection, Naboo was a peaceful world with no military might whatsoever. Why would it or its leader be of such interest to Valkin? But as with his many previous assignments, Jango knew well enough to simply complete his task and avoid questions that could cost him dearly.


	14. Chapter 9: Events Set into Motion

**To Everyone: **My sincerest thanks to all of you for your well wishes and for sticking with this story. I apologize that my hiatus was much longer than I anticipated, but my life has been in perpetual motion ever since my last update. Thankfully though, things have calmed down and I am back with a new post. I will forgo individual replies this time so I can go straight into the story; however, I will do replies after the next chapter. Again, my thanks and hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic sat quietly at his desk, allowing his awareness to adroitly traverse the raging swirls of the Force. Palpatine could feel the tide dramatically changing in his favor. And yet there was something elusive that remained cloaked, hovering about the horizon of his perception. It vexed him, given that his omniscience was nearly infallible. For his plans for the Galaxy he has to anticipate every possibility so that nothing was left to chance 

"Your Excellency?"

Slightly stirring from his meditative state, Palpatine slowly reached over to depress the Com button. "What is it?"

"Jedi Padawan Ferus Olin is here to speak with you."

He tried hard not to groan. The Jedi were a nuisance. It pained the Supreme Chancellor to have to deal with their pedantic babble about issues that were of no interest

Although it was typical for the Jedi Council to dispatch messengers to keep him updated on the Order's activities, a nudge in the Force hinted that something important was about to reveal itself.

"Show him in."

The fear that rolled off the young Jedi was almost tangible. Palpatine found it quaint that the boy was using his entire natural ability with the Force in a vain attempt to shield his thoughts and feelings. Ordinarily, he would have paid no attention to this insignificant Jedi, but Palpatine sensed something else from Ferus that was not only quite atypical from the reset of his brethren. but more importantly, very interesting.

Ambition.

It engulfed the young Jedi almost as naturally as did the Force.

Very interesting, indeed.

Aware that he had only missed the normal Jedi pleasantries afforded him due to his office, Palpatine immediately interjected. "And how can the Republic help its noble protectors?"

Ferus quickly shuffled through the numerous datapads he had tucked underneath his arm. After finding the one he was seeking, he cleared his throat before he responded. "My Masters have instructed me to give you this information for your immediate review."

"Why the sudden urgency?" Palpatine asked with feigned concern. While he could read the information himself, he was more interested to see what this mere boy knew.

"Your Excellency, it has to do with something my Master and I unearthed on one of the moons around Korriban."

Palpatine couldn't hold back any further. He abruptly seized the datapad and his eyes darted across the screen. The Jedi reportedly found a relic belonging to one of the ancient Sith, but they did not give any detail beyond that it was discovered and was now secure in their temple. Sidious immediately thought of several very powerful artifacts that remained missing throughout the ages, but without any further detail, he was left to guess to its nature, unless…

"Tell me, my boy, were you the one to find this 'relic?'

Ferus momentarily shrugged. "As I indicated, Your Excellency, both my Master and I…"

"I know what you said," Palpatine interrupted with a forced smile. "I just thought you would feel free to elaborate as to your precise role. After all, it isn't every day that a Jedi Padawan is ordered by the Council to deliver a message of such importance to the Supreme Chancellor himself." Noticing that the boy couldn't hide a prideful smile, he added, "And I just surmised that you had an important hand in its discovery."

"Well, I was the first to actually spot the scepter," Ferus boasted, but immediately recoiled.

"A scepter, you say?"

"I shouldn't have said that, Your Excellency."

"Nonsense," Palpatine said, placing a hand on the Jedi's shoulder. "It is of no consequence that I know such a mundane detail. I am the Chancello,r so that information will remain quite safe, I can assure you."

Noticeably blushing, Ferus smiled in thanks. "I appreciate your discretion on this matter."

Palpatine nodded once. "Tell me though, were your venerable Masters able to identify the scepter?"

Looking extremely uncomfortable, Ferus meekly replied, "No, Your Excellency, they have not."

_Surely it couldn't be Ragnos' staff…_

"I see," Sidious said without removing his eyes from the Padawan's. "How interesting."

"If you require nothing further, I would like to return to the Temple," Ferus requested.

"Of course," Palpatine answered, waving dismissively. "One thing before you leave."

The Padawan immediately halted his departure. "Which is?"

"I would find it agreeable if you would personally report to me if there is any new information found about the scepter."

Ferus noticeably blinked. "That would all depend on my Masters, Your Excellency."

"Of course," Palpatine said, offering a wry grin. "In any case, please feel free to call upon me should you ever require any assistance that I or my office could provide you."

"That is very kind, Your Excellency. My Thanks."

"Don't give it another thought."

Once the doors sealed themselves shut, Palpatine strode towards the large bay window that extended behind his desk. If the Jedi had indeed discovered Ragnos' staff and were unaware of its history, he would have to move quickly to seize its power for himself. It would provide him the means to rid himself of the one person that stands in his way from bringing Skywalker over to the dark side…

_No. The Jedi surely know what they have and are quite intent in keeping it well protected. _

This reasoning immediately explained why they sent a mere child, who had little or no knowledge of the scepter's nature, to speak with him. Still, Palpatine sensed that young Ferus was aware of more than he was supposed to be and this could prove useful in time.

_The boy is crucial. _

_Use him._

He would need to learn more. Turning around, Palpatine sat down at his desk, quickly activating his holoviewer. He keyed in his query and instantly found what he was seeking. Palpatine felt the corners of his mouth involuntarily curl as he recalled an old lesson: nothing happens by chance. Sliding to the other side of the desk, he pressed a small, nondescript button at the corner of the com panel.

"Dahlia?"

"Yes, my Master."

"I wish for you to come at once. I have a rather important task for you to undertake."

* * *

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he carefully wedged the hydrospanner between the two active plasma conduits. One false move and he would be talking with the angels of Iego personally. It was a task only he could do, since he could rely on the Force to help steady his hands. Anakin was working on the main line that supplied power directly to the cloaking device and would then allow the ship to disappear from sight. 

While he had always enjoyed working on ships, Anakin especially enjoyed this work, given Padmé's recent preoccupation with arranging their Presentation Ceremony. He learned quickly that since she had the help and influence of her mother, sister, and the entire handmaiden staff, his talents were best left for things he actually knew something about. Besides, working on the prototype afforded him time to think about the possible mission onto Cato Neimoidia. Both Ilianya and he had offered the Queen several strategies; however, she remained hesitant to give the order to departure since there had been no further communication with their undercover operative. Aside from having to pick out the precise fabric of his ceremonial outfit, Anakin hated waiting around with nothing to do even more. As a result, he had completely immersed himself in getting the prototype ship ready if and when the Queen gave the order.

He smiled as he completed the connection. Releasing a sigh of relief, he backed away from the panel and gave a proud glance around the ship. It didn't even have a name, which he had tried to rectify on several occasions. Oddly enough though, each time he broached the subject with Ellisé, she would shrug and mutter something incoherently under her breath. Moving from his prone position at the base of the rear compartment, Anakin then headed towards the cockpit. Walking through the narrow passageway, he noticed Ellisé frowning at one of the diagnostic displays.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head slightly. "No."

Furrowing his brow at her terse reply, he pointed out, "Looks like the sublight engine's plasma coils are out of alignment."

"So they are." Ellisé replied coldly. She then abruptly stood. "I need to fix those."

Grabbing her gently, but firmly, by the elbow, Anakin queried, "What's troubling you, my friend?"

"Nothing…everything." She said, unable to look at him.

"You haven't been the same since our return from the iceworld."

"Do you really intend to go through the Presentation Ceremony…with HER?" Ellisé blurted out.

Anakin blinked several times as he tried to comprehend her meaning. "You've known that I've always loved Padmé. She's what I've wanted since I arrived on Naboo." He paused to notice a pained expression growing on his friend's face. "Why all of a sudden is this a problem? I thought you'd be happy for me…for us."

She released a deep sigh. "I suppose I am, but I can't help feel that she will hurt you in the end."

"That's absurd," Anakin quickly retorted. "Padmé's has always been my closest and dearest friend. She would never injure me intentionally or otherwise."

Looking as if she had been kicked in the stomach, Ellisé meekly said, "I thought that I was that for you."

Realizing that he had terribly hurt her, Anakin offered her a smile. "Of course we are and I hope that will always continue to be close friends. But you know, Padmé and I have this…connection. We've had it ever since the day we met. This is a great time for me and I hope that you will be there to celebrate with us. It would mean so much."

Ellisé hesitated several moments before finally answering,"Of course I will. You do mean the world to me."

"Excellent," Anakin replied with a grin. Motioning with his head, he continued, "Now, let's go work on those bothersome plasma coils."

"Lead the way," she responded with a forced smile.

Anakin beamed as he turned towards the engineering section. A gnawing feeling at the back of his mind told him that there was something else; however, his friend seemed fine. Now that they got that in the open, surely everything would return to normal soon.

* * *

Sabé paced listlessly down the corridors of the Palace's main holoviewer suite as she anxiously awaited Obi-Wan's communication. It had been several weeks since he'd left and only a few brief recorded messages had been their only contact. While he would often be called away for one reason or another, Obi-Wan always found a way to speak with her. This time she knew that something had changed. What if the Council has found out about their marriage and had sequestered him? 

What would she do?

Sabé nearly snorted aloud as she immediately knew how she would respond to such a threat. Meet it head on as she normally did by charging into the Jedi Temple, demanding answers.

_I'm sure my beloved would love that…_

"Sabé?"

She nearly jumped as she heard Obi-Wan's voice coming from his three-foot holographic facsimile. "I was beginning to think that you ran off with a younger woman."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "Hardly anything that mundane."

"I hate to sound like the possessive wife and ask you where you've been," Sabé said impishly. "But, where have you been?"

The image briefly smiled, before a more somber expression took hold. "I have news."

"I'm all ears," she impatiently responded.

"I uh…well, I've taken on a padawan learner."

Sabé looked at him blankly for several moments, thinking how best to respond. Her first instinct was to get angry and let him know how upset she was at this turn of events. However, her more mature side informed her that action would be fruitless and would of course, change nothing. Also, Obi-Wan may have had no choice in the matter, which in that case would make her feel like the backside of a shaak. Instead, she decided a more tempered response would be the most appropriate…at least, for now.

"I thought you didn't want to take on a student?"

Obi-Wan noticeably shrugged. "It was a situation that would have created more questions had I refused."

"I see," she replied softly.

"Are you angry?"

"No," she said, after waiting a moment to response. Sabé was at least going to make him sweat a little bit for making her worry. "I am just…surprised."

"As was I, believe me." He answered with a nervous grin.

"So…how will this change things?"

Obi-Wan appeared to ponder her question before he replied, "I will be out on missions instead of on Correlia, so we will not be able to communicate as regularly." She was about to voice her objections when he added, "However, it will allow me more freedom to come to Naboo when I'm not on duty."

"But what about your padawan?" Sabé questioned while arching an eyebrow. "Surely he would question you after you spend all your off time here on Naboo?"

"I would have to bring him only some of the time," Obi-Wan quickly retorted. "I can always give him leave to go back to Coruscant or make plans with his friends at the Temple who are of age to go offworld when they aren't training."

"He's older?" She asked, unable to hide the relief in her voice.

Obi-Wan's solemn features broke into an ear to ear grin. "Yes, Jaden is seventeen standard years old. The Council feels that he will be ready to stand the trials in a few short years, which would mean that once he's knighted, I would not be required to take another student again."

"Well, that's a relief," Sabé said. "But until then?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Until then, we will just have to be a bit more cautious."

The anger once again rose within Sabé, threatening to spill out as her frustration with this man, she called husband, escalated. However, she quickly recalled that he was a Jedi, and he had warned that their lives could be thrown into disarray by the Council at any moment. Yet, Sabé had chosen to be with him, whatever the cost. She loved him and she would do what was necessary to keep their marriage intact.

"I understand, my love." Sabé finally said. "When can I hope to see you next?"

"I wish I could say," he answered apologetically. "We just returned from one mission and are waiting to meet with the Council to see if they wish us to continue." Obi-Wan paused and smiled sadly. "I wish I could tell you, but right now, I just don't know."

"Then I will expect you tomorrow."

"But my love…"

Before he could continue, Sabé held her hand up to stop him. "I know you won't actually be here tomorrow." She stopped momentarily, trying her utmost not to tear up. "It is something that I tell myself that makes the nights apart from you more bearable."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sabé quickly interjected. "This is the life we chose and better or worse, it is all we've got."

"I'm so in love with you." Obi-Wan offered.

"I know," she replied with a mischievous wink. "You just work on getting back to your wife as soon as humanly possible."

Half bowing, Obi-Wan replied, "As you wish, Milady." Flashing a grin at her, he then asked, "Do you have any additional instructions."

Sabé chuckled. "Yes, try to not get yourself permanently damaged because I have plans upon your return."

"Far be it from me to disobey a direct order," Obi-Wan quipped.

"That's what I like to hear."

"I'd better return to my quarters." Obi-Wan said regretfully. "Jaden and I have a long training session facing us tomorrow."

"Off you go then," Sabé urged. "Com me when you know you are coming."

"Absolutely." Obi-Wan smiled and then said, "All my hopes…"

"I love you too, Obi-Wan."

His image instantly dissolved, leaving Sabé to face another day alone. Hopefully it would not be for long. Yet, she could not ignore the feeling that things would never be the same between them.

* * *

Padmé welcomed the distraction. 

She smiled in spite of herself as she looked through the various sleeves of material for her Presentation dress. It was rare that Padmé could distract herself with something that did not involve the state of the planet. Even rarer still, she could act as a young woman and enjoy sorting through clothes that were fashionable. Looking up from her collections, she glanced over at Anakin, who was stretched across on one of her parlor couches, engrossed reading his datapad.

"Oh, look at this pattern, Ani. Isn't it pretty?"

Anakin did not look up at her. "It's very pretty."

"How would you know?" She questioned. "You didn't even see it."

"I have my ways, my Queen." Anakin teased. "I _am _the Chosen One, after all."

Padmé couldn't help snorting. "In any case, Lord High Protector, you are going to have to decide on your outfit soon so that we can have it made in time for the ceremony."

Anakin grunted in apparent disgust. "I was thinking of just wearing one of my old, formal outfits."

"I don't think so." Padmé stated in a voice that meant there would be no further debate over the issue. Unfortunately, Anakin did not interpret it as such.

"Really, Padmé, what difference will it make?" Anakin asked indifferently. "All my clothes are new since I keep outgrowing them every few months."

Changing tactics, Padmé batted her eyelashes at him, as she softly asked, "But don't you want to look good for me at the ball?"

Anakin sighed loudly as he placed down his datapad. "You know I do."

"Well then will you promise to look at these different designs I had drawn up for you soon?"

Anakin chuckled as he nodded affirmatively. "As you wish, my Queen."

"Good," she said, unable to hide her smile of success. Padmé was about to open another book when she glanced up to see Anakin starting blankly up at the roof. "Something interesting up there?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, I was thinking about something that happened earlier today."

"Which was?" She asked as she tried to bring some semblance of order to her desk, which was covered with numerous books, collections and datapads.

"I had a strange conversation with Ellisé, actually." He answered, which immediately gained Padmé's complete attention. "Come to think of it, she's been somewhat off for awhile."

"Oh? What happened?"

"She has said much to me lately and then today she told me after I questioned what was happening with her that she was worried that you would hurt me." Anakin recollected.

"Oh really." Padmé responded, trying to hide her annoyance. "And what did you say?"

"I told her that you and I have a bond, which has been strong since the day we met," he answered with a happy smile. "That I trust you with my life."

"That's nice to hear," Padmé said as she returned his gleeful smile. "I have to say that I too have noticed that she's been acting unusually."

"And here I thought it was just me," Anakin said with a hint of relief in his voice.

Padmé shook her head. "I too spoke with her recently, and I felt that she was being very distant." She paused and reflected on the incident, as well as what Anakin had just to her. "It just occurred to me that perhaps she is in love with you."

"That's not likely," Anakin quickly replied. "We've been friends and only friends for years."

"That's just it, Anakin." Padmé pointed out. "You two are really good friends so it is only natural…"

He quickly rose up from his inclined position to join her. "I hope you don't think that I did anything to encourage this. I swear I had no idea."

Padmé couldn't suppress a giggle at Anakin's bold declaration. It was quite endearing, in fact. "Of course not, Ani. These things do happen."

"What do you think I should do?" He asked as he sat on the edge of her desk.

Padmé reclined in her chair as she briefly contemplated his question. "I'd say nothing for now. Perhaps you've already done enough to dissuade her. However, if she does broach the subject again, you may wish to be more…definite."

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "Being an adult is so complicated."

"Tell me about it," Padmé laughed as she reached over to place his hand in hers. "But it does have it rewards."

A hungry grin spread across Anakin's face as he reached down to kiss her. "Indeed it does."

Anakin was about to pull her closer when a soft knock at the door caused them to break their embrace. Shaking her head, Padmé moved towards the door and loudly asked, "Who is it?"

"Dormé, your Majesty."

"Can it wait, Dormé? I'm rather…busy." She announced while not looking at Anakin who was trying not to cackle.

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty."

Padmé immediately unlocked the door to find the disheveled handmaiden standing anxiously with a datapad in her hand. "This had better be good."

Dormé nodded once. "General Panaka just received intelligence from our operative on Cato Neimoidia." Padmé immediately took the datapad and quickly scanned through the information; meanwhile, Anakin had hurried to her side.

"What does he report?" Anakin anxiously asked.

"Viceroy Gunray is apparently getting nervous keeping Professor Zhall in the capital city and has made arrangements to move him in three days." Padmé said while continuing to read. She then looked up briefly at Anakin before returning her attention to Dormé. "Wake up the other handmaidens and issue a communiqué to the members of the Royal Court that we will convene in one hour."

"By your leave, Your Majesty."

After Dormé left, Padmé waiting as long as she could before returning her gaze at Anakin. She knew that she had run out of time and she would have to make the decision. However, how could she do it? How could she put Anakin in such peril? But if she didn't, would she be placing all of Naboo in even greater danger?

There was no question what was required.

"Anakin, I will need an updated status of both your mission plan and the readiness of the prototype by the time the Royal Court meets."

He bowed quickly as he said, "I will see to it immediately, my Queen."

Padmé watched him well after he had he left her parlor for his residence. She said a silent prayer to the spirits, hoping that she had not just signed Anakin's death warrant.

* * *

Jaden scurried up the stairs towards the Council's chambers. After an intensive training session with Master Kenobi, he had retreated afterwards to their quarters in order to get caught up on some required reading when he got the summons to report to the Council's chambers immediately. Jaden hoped that he hadn't missed anything important. Rounding the corner, he slowed his pace when he saw that the doors to the Council's chambers were shut and Ferus Olin was sitting at a nearby bench. 

"Am I late?" Jaden nervously asked.

Ferus shook his head. "The Council wanted to speak with both Master Kenobi and Master Siri before they'll allow us in."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Ferus shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I had to run to the Chancellor's office today to give him an update about our last mission and was suppose to go with Master Siri to do some training when we got called."

Jaden couldn't help being impressed. After all, they were the same age and had been in most classes together. Ferus was considered to be one of the Temple's most promising students and there were even rumors that he was close to taking the trials. Jaden couldn't help being impressed.

"So what's he like?"

"Palpatine?" Ferus asked, which caused Jaden to nod in reply. "Surprisingly friendly...Courteous…Very smart….But…"

"But what?"

Ferus appeared momentarily troubled before he answered, "It seems though that he can look straight through you...almost like Master Windu or Master Yoda can do."

"Do you think it is possible that he is Force sensitive?" Jaden pondered aloud.

"Well, if he is, I doubt that he is aware of it," Ferus said in tone that sounded like relief. "Much like other non-Jedi, a person might have a minimal affinity for the Force, but without training, he can't really do much with it."

"Quite true." Jaden said in reply.

"So what have you and the famed Master Kenobi been up to?" Ferus asked.

"We were on Kuat a few days ago trying to track down a missing governmental official."

"Sounds fascinating," Ferus said.

"It does beat being stuck in the archives for days on end," Jaden responded at first happily, but his mood darkened as he thought about his recently departed Master.

"I'm sure you still miss Master Yaddle very much."

Jaden slightly nodded. "I'm trying to be a good Jedi and rejoice that she is now once with the Force…but it is hard."

"I'm sure things will get better with time," Ferus reassured.

"I hope so," Jaden replied, his voice trailing off. He was about to ask Ferus more about his previous missions when a younger padawan emerged from the Council's chambers.

"Padawan Olin, Padawan Fai, the Council is ready to see you both."

"Here we go," Jaden said with a nervous grin.

"Should be interesting." Ferus fired back as they entered the chambers side by side.

The entire Jedi Council was assembled with both Masters Kenobi and Tachi standing in the middle of the room watching them enter. Both padawans immediately moved next to their own Masters before bowing in respect to the others. Jaden shot Ferus a worried glance, but as always, the prodigy was as unflappable as ever. Finally, Master Windu was the first to address them.

"Ferus and Jaden, your Masters speak highly of you both and were quite adamant that you are ready to undertake an important, but dangerous mission."

"Of course, Master Windu," Ferus acknowledged for them both.

"Master Kenobi and young Jaden found some disturbing information suggesting that the Trade Federation was responsible for the disappearance of Professor Zhall of Kuat," Ki-Adi Mundi reported.

"Two teams, send we will to Cato Neimoidia." Master Yoda followed. "Uncover this mystery, the four of you shall."

As both Jaden and Ferus smiled, Master Windu added, "While your Masters will be there in an official capacity, we want the two of you to infiltrate the Viceroy's personal estate and find out any useful information from his private files."

"Understood Master," Ferus stated proudly.

"Your Masters will each brief you on the specifics of the mission while en route," Master Mundi said. "Time is of the essence so we wish you well on your journey."

"May the Force be with you." Yoda proclaimed.

The four standing Jedi bowed and then left the room. Jaden couldn't help the bad feeling that was building up in the pit of his stomach.

_Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated!_


	15. Chapter 10: Deep into the Unknown

My thanks to everybody who is reading and also reviewing. I appreciate everyone's comments and look forward to reading them all.

**LokiGirl: **You are right in that Anakin and Ferus are the same age. Jaden was erroneously made 2 years younger and has been fixed to be the same age (17). Nice catch. Thanks for reading!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Sorry that my absence was much longer than I anticipated. Life has been very crazy, but thankfully I've had time to get back to the story. I'm so glad you stayed with it and thanks so much for reading!

**mlhkvh5**: Thank you so much for the kind review. I'm so glad you find the story plausible and the characters true to form. It is definitely a delicate balance to keep them recognizable since it is a massive AU, Still, I feel there are certain elements that will always make them unique, not matter how the 'universe' has changed. Thanks again and hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Marka: **I think that despite Anakin's keen awareness, when it comes to women, he's just as clueless as the rest of us males. In addition, he know has the woman of his dreams in his life so he's not aware of too much else around him, which could potentially lead to some trouble later ;). As far as his Force training, I would say that he is already well past where he was in AOTC with a much better sense of discipline on top of that. Still, Anakin being Anakin, he does have much to learn. Thanks so much for reading!

**Orangecountrycruiser2: **Thanks for the welcome back. I really appreciate that you've hung with the story, despite my prolonged absence. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Ibelieveintruelove: **Yes, lots going on and many of our beloved characters have some very steep hills to overcome. I too feel sorry for Obi-Wan and Sabé; however, they did know what they were getting themselves into. Thanks so much for reading!

**Raxus Prime: ** It would appear that way. However, things sometimes always aren't what they seem. Thanks for reading!

**Bahjcb: **It would have been greatly fortuitous had Sabé and Obi-Wan shared info. However, they both have their duties and so it will remain unknown to either.

**Truly Yours, Kaptain Kristi, Fred Collins, Red lightening: **Thanks so very much for reading. I really appreciate it!

* * *

It was still dark, as Naboo's sun had not quite yet risen above the horizon. Anakin wrapped his cloak around himself since there was a chill in the air. Or perhaps it was the upcoming mission that caused him to shiver. Although he was one of the principle architects of the plan to infiltrate Cato Neimoidia, now that it was about to happen, he could not ignore the rising feelings of concern. Oddly though, his thoughts were not focused upon his own well-being. Rather, Anakin was worried about the consequences for Naboo, but especially for Padmé, should they fail.

_Relax. _

_Use the Force. _

_ Concentrate on the moment._

Anakin couldn't suppress the smile that cracked along his face as he could almost hear Obi-Wan's gentle, but resolute reminders. It had been some time since they had last spoken. While Ilianya was teaching him things about the Force that Anakin never thought were possible, he missed Obi-Wan's presence. He also missed his guidance, which he could use at the moment. Anakin had been well trained in military tactics and combat strategies. In combination with his natural Force abilities, there was little he believed that could deter him from his goal.

What was frightened him beyond all else, though. was the Sith.

He didn't need to hear Ilianya's incessant proclamations about the expanding powers of the dark lords. Anakin couldn't help feeling it for himself every time he tapped into the Force. It made him question though some of his new Master's teaching. If the Force was neither good nor evil, why did it appear to favor the Sith? Why did it also seem that the Jedi's presence within the Force was fading? Good questions!

"Interesting thoughts." Ilianya said as she passed by him to load another supply container onto the ship.

Anakin stared at her momentarily as he tried to squelch the momentary rush of irritation over her intrusion into his private contemplations. "I find that they plague my meditations these days."

"And so they should," Ilianya sharply pointed out. "I believe it is necessary for you to understand the answers to those questions before you can attain balance."

"I also don't understand how only two Sith can cause such a disruption when there are literally thousands of Jedi working in opposition."

General Tro paused and faced him. Her expression made Anakin want to take several steps away, as he felt an odd sensation suddenly radiating from her. "Now that is the question of questions." Ilianya abruptly stopped speaking, never removing her eyes from his. "There is an answer, Anakin…but, I can't simply give it you."

"Why not?" he asked in astonishment. "Aren't you supposed to be my teacher?"

"Some lessons can only be undertaken by the student," she quickly retorted. "Besides, for the moment, you wouldn't believe me, even if I were to tell you."

"Try me," Anakin insisted.

Ilianya guffawed and shook her head. "Another time. Besides, we are no longer alone."

He looked at her confused, as he hadn't sensed anyone else— until he became suddenly aware of Padmé's brilliance in the Force surrounding him. Anakin turned to see her dressed, not as the Queen, but in her civilian attire. Despite the fact that she wasn't adorned in her royal attire, she was still beautiful beyond any measure.

"My Queen," Anakin addressed her while bowing in respect.

She shook her head quickly before racing into his arms. As they stood locked in a tight embrace, she said in a muffled voice, "The queen isn't supposed to know about this venture." Padmé then looked up at him. "But there was no way that I would allow you to leave without wishing you well."

Anakin smiled as he reached down to kiss her forehead. "I'm glad you did."

Breaking away from his embrace, Padmé looked over at the ship and gave a subtle nod towards General Tro who had returned to finish their preparations. She then returned her gaze towards Anakin, her features noticeably tensed. "Is everything ready?"

"Almost," Anakin replied. "We're loading up the last of the supplies now." He beamed at her as he glanced back at the ship. "I understand I have you to thank for her name…the _Protector._"

"I thought it was appropriate." Padmé answered with a proud grin.

"I don't know what to say, but, thank you."

She dipped her head. "Just try to bring her back in one piece…and especially, yourself."

"I will try, Milady." Anakin teased. He wanted to say more, but couldn't. Perhaps there was nothing really more to say. Or it was that there was too much. He loved her beyond measure, and this was only the beginning. Somehow he knew that the Force wouldn't be so cruel as to finally bring them together only to rip them apart. "I love you, Padmé."

"And I love you," she responded, wrapping her arms around him snugly. "You come back to me safely. That is all you have to do. No matter how dire things get, or how hard the days to come will be…you find your back home."

"I'll come back. I promise," Anakin proclaimed as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"You'd better," Padmé said while trying to keep a straight face. "I'm not holding the fanciest Presentation Ceremony ball in history without my handsome suitor."

Anakin couldn't help chuckling. She always knew how to calm his restless spirit. What would he ever do without her? He reached over and quickly kissed her lips. "Far be it of me to let down the supreme ruler of our people." He slightly backed away so he could etch her face permanently into his memory. Anakin could feel his face drop as he said, "I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll be right back," he professed with a wink.

"I hope so," Padmé replied softly.

Turning towards the ship, Anakin saw Ilianya calmly waiting in the ship's entryway for his arrival. "We'd better get underway," she said.

As the doors sealed behind him, Anakin caught one last glimpse of his beloved. He prayed that he would see her again and that this mission would provide the Naboo the security they all hoped. For the moment, all they had was faith.

* * *

Siri sat in quiet contemplation in the pilot's chair of their transport. Too much had occurred in the past few weeks for her to properly meditate. She was more at peace since several light years now separated her from Ragnos' staff, as well as the troubling information Master Yoda had burdened upon her. And yet, Siri was still haunted by the loss of the little girl Dahlia from years ago. She had tried to release her regret into the Force, but that common practice never seemed to bring her any comfort in this matter. 

Her part in the current mission didn't trouble her. Instead, she feared for her padawan. While Ferus was by far the most talent student of his age group, Siri worried that his overconfidence would cause him to take unnecessary risks. She snorted aloud as she reckoned that probably Master Adi feared the same as she was exceptionally reckless in her younger days.

"What's so funny?" Obi-Wan's calming voice asked as he joined her in the cockpit, holding two cups of caf.

"Is one of those for me?"

He nodded affirmatively as he handed her a cup. Siri took a long sip and smiled in thanks. "Not bad."

Obi-Wan grinned. "My own special blend." He looked out the viewport and took a drink from his mug before shifting his attention back towards her. "So, what were you laughing at?"

"Oh, just recollecting my young padawan days."

"Yes, you are quite ancient indeed, my friend." he quipped. "It wasn't that long ago."

"Sometimes it seems like it," Siri replied as she rolled her eyes. "I think I must have aged Master Adi at least twenty years during my teenage years."

"I think she used to say that she would look as old as Master Yoda by the time you were knighted," Obi-Wan deadpanned.

Siri groaned and shook her head. "Tsk Tsk, Master Kenobi. I seem to recall several late night visits by Master Qui-Gon about his bright, but irrepressibly stubborn padawan around the same time."

"Guilty as charged," Obi-Wan admitted. "I think we were both good at giving our Masters grey hairs."

Siri nodded once and then took another sip of her caf. "Indeed."

Obi-Wan cocked his head to one side, as he seemed to be studying her intently. "I take it that this walk down memory lane has more to do with the padawans in our charge as opposed to reminiscing about the good old days."

"Perceptive as always," Siri sarcastically responded.

"I think both Ferus and Jaden are clever enough to do some snooping without getting caught," he responded, ignoring her comment.

"I think it just strange that they send in two teams," she observed. "You and I alone could have fulfilled the mission parameters by ourselves. Two Jedi Masters showing up on Cato Neimoidia, asking questions will give away any element of surprise we might have had if we had arrived unannounced."

"I think there are larger issues at stake, Siri." He said quietly.

Arching an eyebrow in curiosity, she asked, "What are you getting at?"

Obi-Wan looked back towards the crew cabin and appeared to hesitate before finally answering. "Did you ever know Sar Dooku?"

Siri thought for a moment. "Wasn't he Qui-Gon's Master?"

"The same."

"That's right!" She said. "I never met him personally, but I do recall Master Adi being very upset with him around the time of the Naboo blockage crisis." She paused as she saw her friend momentarily shudder at the mention of the place that held so much for him, both good and bad. Siri then added, "What about him?"

"I'm sure you know that he is purported leader of the new Separatist movement growing within the Senate."

Siri huffed loudly. "They're rants are idyllic at best, and their goals are complete garbage. Like so many things that occur in the Senate, this too shall pass."

"I'm not so sure," Obi-Wan said with a concerned expression. "What is not commonly known is that Dooku's movement is much stronger than what most are aware. There is growing concern on the Jedi Council that many within the Separatists have the resources to become a military threat."

"That's not possible!" Siri defiantly proclaimed. "We would stop them."

"It's not that simple,' Obi-Wan warned. "Especially if they were to gain the backing of systems with established armies, then things could get quite complicated."

"Like the Trade Federation?" Siri quickly observed.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It wouldn't be that far fetched, especially given the numerous sanctions they have received since the blockade failure."

"That is reaching a bit," she pointed out. "Is there any information to suggest that they have been in contact with either Dooku or any of the other Separatists?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "But that doesn't mean it is not at least a feasible concern."

Siri shrugged her shoulders. "Now I understand the Council's concern for this mission to be handled delicately…they're afraid any hard handed actions by the Republic would make the Neimoidians more apt to joining the Separatists."

"That's the thinking of the Council."

Peering at him curiously, Siri asked, "How did you know all of this?"

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said as he glanced behind his shoulder once again.

"And he didn't think to tell me himself?" She asked, unable to hide her annoyance.

Obi-Wan smiled and patted her clenching fists. "He said that you've been burdened enough by him recently and that you might respond better to this news if it came from me."

"He is quite the perceptive one."

"He isn't the head of the Council for being dense, that's for sure." Obi-Wan

retorted.

After a moment of shared silence, Siri broke it by stating, "I suppose then I'll be leaving all the talking to you…after all, you are the more seasoned diplomat."

"I'm glad you finally recognize my vast superiority to you," Obi-Wan grinned.

"Don't push it, Kenobi!" Siri warned. "I can still wipe the floor with you in a duel."

"Only in your dreams, Tachi!"

She was about to challenge him when a loud, annoying beep caused her swivel around to the controls. "Looks like we are coming up on the Neimodians' border relay station."

Obi-Wan nodded and opened the channel.

_Unidentified cruiser: Identify yourself at once!_

"This is the Republic cruiser _Freedom_. We are representative of the Jedi Council on a diplomatic mission to meet with Viceroy Gunray."

_Hold your position while we confirm._

Siri scrunched her face, as she commented, "Not the friendliest sorts."

"Not by far," Obi-Wan said as he was becoming impatient over something that should have only taken a second to confirm. "Something's not right."

"Do you sense anything?"

"Last time…" He was about to say when the controller interrupted him.

_Access approved. Welcome to Cato Neimoidia._

"Our thanks." Obi-Wan said, unable to hide his annoyance.

"I guess you were wrong." Siri said as she set the controls for a standard approach. She was about to tease him further when a loud, screaming klaxon filled the cabin followed by Obi-Wan's shout.

"Raise the shields!"

* * *

Valkin Ord stood on the bridge of his destroyer in nervous anticipation as the planet Adari filled the viewscreen. It was one of the forty member worlds belonging to Mining Guild, which possessed the rare mineral kelvacyte and it was right in his grasp. He knew that once that he commenced the raid, both Dooku and Sidious would be aware that he was responsible. Valkin's only hope was Dooku's promise to divert Sidious' attention. He also reasoned that if the Sith wanted their ultimate weapon to function to achieve their own purposes, Valkin would need more of the mineral. 

Besides, he had his own vested interests in completing the gunship. It would give him the means to finally reunify the Mandalorian people and once again make them a force in the matters of the galaxy. More importantly, it would enable him to have the power to take everything we wanted for himself. Neither the Sith or the Jedi would be able to stand in his way. Their light would once again blind the eyes of those who dared oppose them and Valkin would lead them into this new age.

The Jedi, and for that matter the Sith, sought to bring a certain order to the galaxy. Mandalorians innately crave challenge and always sought ways to prove their mettle. The peace of the Jedi or the iron-fisted dominance of the Sith were both less than ideal forums for a true Mandalorian to exist within. They did not seek power or control in the traditional sense. Rather, they wanted upheaval, which would give them the perfect proving grounds. Now was the time to bring about chage. Whether or not the galaxy wanted it.

A short in stature lieutenant calmly walked next to Valkin's side and bowed in respect. "My Lord."

"What is our status?"

"All of our fighters are ready at attack," he dutifully responded. "Our collection ships are standing by once the fighters have eliminated any and all resistance."

"Good," Valkin said with unhidden pleasure.

"Do you have any further instructions for the men?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Valkin replied with a murderous grin crossing his features. "Tell them to leave none alive."

"As you wish."

And so the new age had begun.

* * *

Queen Amidala stood silent as she stared out the large window at the rear of her throne room. It had only been a day since Anakin had left, and yet it seemed that he had been gone for years. The not knowing was bad enough, but being unable to even communicate with him was weighing heavily upon her. Amidala wished she could touch the Force like her beloved, so she could reach across the heavens to know that he was alive. Even better, she longed to be by his side, fighting any danger that could hurt him or their world. Amidala had been so lost in thought that she didn't hear Saché and Dormé enter the room. 

"Your Majesty?" Dormé called out.

Queen Amidala nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise, but remained outwardly stoic. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Saché impatiently asked.

She dipped her head. "I am doing well enough."

Saché and Dormé exchanged worried glances before the latter addressed her. "We're sorry to disturb you, but you have guests urgently requesting an audience."

"Guests?" Amidala said as she cocked her head to one side. "I don't recall scheduling anything for today."

"You didn't," Dormé responded. "They are unexpected."

"Who is it?"

"Ambassador Matin of Mon Calamari…" Saché answered.

"Finally, we can finish the negotiations for the capital ships!" Amidala said in excitement.

"I don't think that's why they're here, Your Majesty." Dormé urged.

"They?" She asked in confusion.

Dormé nodded. "He came with Senator Aak of Malastare and Viceroy Organa of Alderaan. They say it is extremely urgent that they speak with you."

"Send them in," Amidala instructed.

The need to meet with her was apparently pressing because Amidala had barely reached the throne when all three members of the delegation hurriedly entered the throne room followed closely behind by their attendants, as well as her handmaidens. She politely smiled as they filed in front of her.

"Your Majesty," Ambassador Matin was the first to address her.

"Ambassador," she replied coolly.

"I know you are familiar with Senator Aak, but let me introduce Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan."

Amidala knew Ambassador Matin well from their many negotiations over the capital ships the Naboo were trying to procure for their Navy. Senator Aak of Malastare was a recurring visitor on Naboo and had been instrumental in resolving a border dispute with the Trade Federation several years prior; however, Amidala did not know Bail Organa personally, but was aware of his charitable works throughout the galaxy. When the Naboo entered into the informal alliance with Mon Calamari, Malastare, Onderon, Kashyyyk and Alderaan, Bail's father, the king had been the Alderaanian representative. If Bail was anything like him, she knew she had an ally for life.

"Your Highness, it is an honor to make your acquaintance," Bail greeted her as he bowed his head.

"Senator." Amidala responded kindly. She then refocused her attention on the Mon Calamari representative. "Gentlemen, this is an unexpected pleasure. What might the Naboo do for you?"

"I apologize for our unscheduled visit, but we need to speak about a matter of a most critical nature," Matin urgently said.

Both intrigued and concerned by his statement, Queen Amidala moved forward in her chair. "And what might that be?"

"Count Dooku has declared that our alliance was formed to further suppress the interests of the Separatists," Bail answered. "He also claims that its formation is a prelude to armed conflict."

"That's absurd!" Amidala retorted. "The only reason why we gathered together in the first place was to get the Senate to better listen to their demand before there arose a chance of escalation."

Bail shrugged in defeat as he glanced quickly at the others. "It seems that the former Jedi has become quite paranoid."

"Indeed," Senator Aak chimed in. "It won't be long before the Separatists do decided to arm themselves and start a war."

"I seriously don't think it will come to that," Matin said confidently. "Dooku is simply trying to solidify his political base. Nothing more."

"If it were so insignificant, I do not think that you three wouldn't be here right now," Amidala observed.

Bail Organa noticeably grinned, trying in vain to stifle his laughter. "Of course you are quite correct, Your Highness. We know that we cannot sit idly by while Count Dooku makes these baseless accusations." He paused to look at the others briefly. "We need to act."

"What do you propose we do?" Amidala asked as she arched an eyebrow in interest.

"I suggest that we fight him, in manner of speaking." Bail suggested.

"Oh?" Amidala said as she was unable to hide the concern she felt over his recommendation. "Surely a military intervention would further embolden their cause?"

Bail shook his head. "No, Your Highness. What I propose is that we challenge him to an open debate on Coruscant. That way the public can hear both sides of the story."

"And who would you have representing our cause?" She asked although she already knew their answer.

"We believe you would make the best choice, Your Majesty." Ambassador Matin urged.

"Why me? All of you are much more experienced on the Galactic political stage than myself."

"Your bravado during the blockade crisis, as well as your ability to keep the peace despite the continued provocations by the Trade Federation makes you the ideal choice." Bail said with a sense of pride. "You've earned many friends and supporters amongst many in the Senate."

"And we believe there are several Separatist leaders that see you as fair and just," Senator Aak contributed. "In other words, they would give your words due consideration."

"When would this debate potentially be?"

"Soon," Ambassador Matin said quickly. "We have to ebb this disinformation before more worlds start taking Dooku's pedantic rambling seriously."

"I would of course be honored to this," Amidala said. "Please feel free to stay on Naboo while you attempt to coordinate the summit."

"We graciously thank you, Your Highness. You are most kind." Ambassador Matin said as the other two bowed in respect.

"My handmaidens will be at your disposal to help you with the preparations," Amidala said to the men before looking over at Cordé. "Corde, please escort our visitors to the guest wing of the palace."

"Cordé?" Bail Organa asked as he quizzically glanced at the handmaiden. "Cordé Naberrie?"

She curtseyed politely as a large smile filled her features. "Viceroy…It has been a long time."

Queen Amidala looked at them curiously before asking, "Do you know each other?"

Cordé nodded quickly. "I helped the Viceroy with several projects when I was working in Ambassador Amaro's office on Alderaan."

"Your handmaiden is too modest, Your Majesty." Bail said with a mirthful grin. "Lady Naberrie implemented new security measures that saved my life."

"You have exceptional people in your charge, Your Honor." Cordé retorted.

Ignoring her comment, Organa said, "It is good to see you again. I hope we can get caught up when your duties allow."

"I'd be delighted," she answered impishly.

Clearing his throat, Ambassador Matin said, "With your permission then, Your Majesty, we shall retire for the evening."

"By all means," Amidala said.

She couldn't help smiling when she saw that Bail had offered Cordé his arm to escort her. Padmé knew her cousin reveled in any form of chivalry, despite her claims to the contrary.

* * *

The anticipation of what was to come was coursing throughout her veins. This was but one mission amongst the countless Ilianya had been on throughout her unusually long life and yet, she never overcame the nervousness of the unknown. She knew that the Force itself delighted in this fact as she learned yet another lesson about existence of the universe. 

In all honesty, she was tired of more lessons.

She wanted to rest—to sleep in blissful ignorance of the comings and goings of the galaxy. Ilianya had long since understood the futility of power and control; especially since her venture for both resulted in her curse of immortality. It had happened ages ago and yet, there were times throughout the centuries that she would erupt from sleep with nightmares of that day she made a foolish choice.

But it did no good to dwell on the past. Only her actions now would complete her penance. The truth was that she did not fear the unforseen dangers of this mission. Rather, it was the threats that remained just beyond her awareness, which would one day call upon her student to risk everything to defeat, that unnerved her. Ilianya at first had been surprised by these feelings, for it had been centuries since she had cared about anyone but herself.

She cared for Anakin and his well being because she felt they were kindred spirits. The Force insisted on their obedience, and would not settle for anything less than complete devotion to her cause. Ilianya knew only too well the consequences of a lapse in faith, and she feared that Anakin's punishment would be even harsher than hers if he ever dared to stray off his predetermined path. She nearly groaned aloud as she thought about the ancient teaching that all living beings were free to choose their own destinies—that it was their right to do so, given by the Force herself.

_My will be done…._

Ilianya wanted to argue—to shake her fist at the Force herself, but she knew that venture to be pointless. She would have continued to debate these points of philosophy in her mind when a red light on the navigation panel began to flicker.

"Looks like we are coming up on Cato Neimodia," Anakin's deepening voice broke through her thoughts.

Ilianya gave a quick glance at the position screen. "I trust that everything's in order."

Anakin nodded once. "Sublight engines and weapons are ready. Cloaking device is stable."

"Bring us out of hyperspace then."

Ilianya could feel the ship lurch as it slowed down, which was not unordinary given this type of approach. The Naboo, specifically Anakin, had discovered several years prior that with precise calculations, they could come out of hyperspace in orbit around Cato Neimoidia without being detected. He used the planet's moon to obscure their presence and once they were flying with sublight engines, the cloaking shields would prevent detection as they descended onto the planet. It was how they were able to ferry agents into the heart of the Trade Federation for years.

Ilianya just hoped that their luck wouldn't run out now.

"I'd told you it would work!" Anakin boasted.

Trying to appear unimpressed, Ilianya shifted her attention over to the navicomputer. "I'm entering in the coordinates of the hangar. It looks like there's a place…"

"Hold on a moment," Anakin ordered as he pressed his hand against his earpiece. "I think you'd better hear this," he said while activating the cabin's internal speakers.

_"Did you find the wreckage?"_

_"Yes, Viceroy. It was where you said it would be."_

_"Good."_

_"But…there is a problem."_

_"What problem?"_

_"The Jedi…they survived."_

_"That's impossible!"_

_"Yes, Viceroy. Nevertheless, they live. One though is severely injured, but the other three were knocked unconscious."_

_"Bring them to my villa at once…"_

As the signal broke apart, Anakin's features became noticeably tense. "Obi-Wan is one of them. I think Siri is, too."

"Are you certain?" Ilianya began, but immediately corrected herself. "Of course you are."

"We have to save them!"

"That's not part of our mission," she replied hastily. "We have a job to do!"

Anakin scowled as he slouched into his chair. He sat there still for only a brief moment before reaching over to the navicomputer. Apparently finding what he was searching for, his expression lightened. "Actually, they are going where we are supposed to be."

"What do you mean?"

"The Viceroy ordered them placed at his villa. From our mission briefing, we know that Professor Zhall and the Silver Fox are both being kept at that exact same place," Anakin pointed out.

"Still," Ilianya said while quickly glancing at the information. "It was already going to be difficult enough to get both Zhall and the ship out of there before the Neimodians blasted us into a million bits. Now you are adding yet another degree of difficulty. I don't like this."

"I'm going to save Obi-Wan," Anakin said matter of factly. "You are just going to have to adjust our plans, General."

"Impetuous boy," she said in annoyance. "You're going to be the death of me!"

_Thoughts, comments, suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated!_


	16. Chapter 11: Ruminations

My thanks to everyone for reading the previous chapter. My apologies for the delay but between DRL and too much turkey, it's been quite busy. However, I have a new update ready for your reading pleasures. Hope you all enjoy!

**Flaming Man of Iron:**Thanks a bunch!

**Ibelieveintruelove:**You're definitely right about Bail and Corde, in a sense. This will be addressed in this update. The debate should be interesting. That should come along soon. Thanks for reading!

**Raven E: **Thank you very much!

**Mo Angel: **Thanks so much for reading. Glad you are still enjoying!

**Mlhkvh5: **And the fun is only beginning. Look for things to really get going soon. Thanks for reading!

**Kaptain Kristi: **We shall see soon. Thanks!

**LokiGirl: **Glad you liked that line!

**Tyrchon: **I am truly humbled by your kind comments. Sometimes these posts are really labors of love so I really appreciate the recognition of what goes into them. While I do enjoy the SW universe, I have had immense fun in trying to use my imagination to shake things up a bit. As for Revan, we'll definitely see more of how his influence shaped the Exile's life and actions. In terms of a direct connection with Anakin….only time will tell ;). Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

**Red lighting:**Thanks!

**Bahjcb: **Thanks so much. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Raxus Prime: **Thanks a lot!

**Doopey: **Thanks! Update is here.

* * *

It was late at night in Theed. Bail Organa wearily placed down his datapad in order to rub his aching eyes. Three days. It had taken three days of intergalactic communications with the enigmatic Count Dooku to finally reach an accord as to the day and time of the debate that would occur between the Separatists and the allied member worlds. To his surprise, it had taken considerably longer than Bail had initially anticipated.

Although Alderaan was a unified world, many of the minor outlying planets in its sector weren't. On numerous occasions, Bail was called to negotiate with the malcontents, trying to bring a peaceful end to their disputes. In his experience, they were always eager to come to the negotiating table, and he had learned quickly that their main desire was to be listened to—not simply heard. They were passionate about the issues that directly affected their lives, and wanted the full attention of someone with the means to implement change. While some did have ulterior motives, generally, they were acting in the best interests of their people.

The Separatists, though, were another story.

While the majority was comprised of the poorest systems in the Outer Rim, several of the Separatist nations boasted significant political and monetary power. Yet, the normal backroom deals never seemed to occur; nor, did their representatives in the Senate push forth any real legislation that could remotely be considered radical. Although the threats of secession were always interlaced with any of their direct addresses on the open floor, there was little action in the Senate's many crucial conference committees.

Bail was convinced that, where the Separatists were concerned, something sinister was occurring below the surface. However, his political allies had always believed that while the Separatists did cause some noteworthy disruptions to the machinations of the Senate, in time, their voices would be drowned out by more pressing concerns.

They hadn't been. And now, after years of relative silence, these 'Separatists' were loudly claiming that the unofficial alliance between Alderaan and others like the Naboo was a prelude to heavy-handed tactics being implemented against their cause. Bail wished he could convince himself that their concerns were genuine, and they were not acting from some hidden agenda. But he trusted his instincts, and would work until he was proven otherwise.

At least all this work was a distraction. Distractions were good because they did not allow him to think about matters much closer to him. Bail could feel his eyes watering at the thought of what he was trying so hard to escape—thoughts of her. Shaking his head, he admonished himself while reorganizing the numerous datapads that were haphazardly spread across his desk. Besides, weeping over what was lost forever would not change anything.

Bail was about to return to his work when a soft knock preceded Cordé Naberrie poking her head through the door.

"Am I disturbing you, Viceroy?"

"Not at all, Cordé. Please, come in."

The handmaiden slinked through the doorway and curtseyed when she reached the appropriate distance in front of him. Bail returned the sign of respect with a slow bow of his head.

"You didn't come down to the main dining hall for dinner." She observed.

He winced as he looked up to notice the time. "I didn't realize it was so late." Feeling embarrassed, he added, "I hope her majesty wasn't offended by my absence."

"The Queen was not offended in the slightest," Cordé quickly responded. "She is often prone to late nights at work herself."

"Comes with the territory," he responded with a smile. Bail then noticed that she seemed pensive and added, "Besides, I don't think I would have made a good dinner guest. Responding to all of Count Dooku's demands has been painfully slow."

"Are the rumors true? Was Count Dooku once a Jedi?"

Bail nodded once. "He was."

"I thought they never left the Order."

"They typically don't," Bail responded thoughtfully.

"You're worried," Cordé observed while tilting her head slightly.

Bail momentarily frowned before making his way to the small sitting room couch. "It's not a commonplace occurrence, to be sure." He breathed deeply before continuing, "And given their special talents, I am concerned that he could be exerting a tremendous amount of influence over the Separatist leaders."

"Do you think he is beguiling them with a mind trick?"

Bail chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think he would resort to such measures. I did have occasion to work with him many years ago, and from what I remember, he was quite passionate about his beliefs." Bail paused briefly. "Which I felt was odd for a Jedi."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I wish I knew," Bail answered, unable to hide his concern. "I'm hoping that if we can address the Separatists' concerns at the debate, perhaps we will be better informed to help them within the Senate."

Cordé nodded solemnly and her expressions became more determined as she offered, "I have already conferred with Lady Sabé and General Panaka about her Highness' security on Coruscant." A hint of a smile broke through her focused demeanor. "Of course, we will be glad to work with your security chiefs, as well as the other allied members to make sure we are all working together."

"I am thankful for your diligence on the matter, Lady Naberrie." Bail replied happily and with a great measure of relief since he did fear that something could go wrong at the summit. "I feel safer already."

"You are too kind," Cordé answered, her cheeks noticeably flushing red.

An awkward silence hung in the air as Bail tried to search his memory about the handmaiden for something to break it. Thankfully, though, she spared him by saying, "I have early duty in the throne room tomorrow so I will be retiring early this evening. Are you sure I can't tempt you with some herbal tea or some shurra fruit?"

Not knowing why he suddenly became uncomfortable, Bail forced a yawn as he quickly shot a glance back at his desk. "I really should get back to work. I need to have all the information that Dooku's people sent to us ready for the Queen's review in the morning. But thank you for the offer; I will be fine for tonight."

"Are you quite certain?"

Bail nodded. "Absolutely."

"Then, I bid you good night, sir."

"Good night, Cordé." Moving over to his desk, Bail nervously stacked all the scattered datapads, urgently trying to find one that would help create the illusion of his busyness. Aware that the handmaiden had not left the room, he turned to see her nervously fidgeting in the doorway. "Is something wrong?"

"I just…"

Bail turned completely around to face her. "What's the matter?"

Straightening up, Cordé answered, "I wanted to also come by to offer my condolences on your loss."

The pain and grief that Bail had surprisingly been able to ignore for the past five ticks of the chrono, came rushing back when he felt the muscles in his back and neck stiffen. "You are…too kind," he responded, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Princess Breha was a most remarkable woman. I mourned when I heard about her passing."

Bail tried his utmost to keep his anger within him. What had happened to his beloved wife was not his fault, which he had to remind himself of constantly. The physicians had told him it was a rare genetic defect that had caused her heart to stop; claiming both her life, as well as the unborn life of what would have been their son. Since that moment, Bail had been searching for the real reason why. Why did this have to happen? Hadn't he always been faithful to the gods? What had he done wrong?

"Your Honor?"

Bail shook his head as he realized that Cordé had now moved next to him with a look of grave concern etched into her face. "I'm sorry…I was just lost in thought."

"I surely hope I didn't offend you. I wanted…"

He politely patted her soft hand that was resting on his shoulder. "You didn't…I has been a difficult time for my family."

"And I would imagine you especially," Cordé injected.

Sighing with deep resignation, Bail shrugged as he replied, "But what is done, is done."

With a troubled look suddenly covering her face, Cordé took several steps away from him and towards the door before she said, "I'm sorry that I caused you any more pain, sir. It was not my intention…"

"You did nothing of the sort, Cordé." Bail retorted with a half smile. "You've always been a very compassionate person and I will never forget what you've done for me and for my people."

"You are very kind," Cordé said nervously before adding, "If you do not require anything further, I shall take my leave."

"By all means," Bail responded quickly.

"Good night, Viceroy."

"Good night, Milady."

Once the door shut, Bail furiously wiped away the tears that had been threatening to fall since Cordé mentioned his wife. With his free hand, Bail angrily pounded on the table top.

_I have no time for such weakness. I must be strong! My people and the galaxy need me. Besides, Breha and our son are dead and buried and there is nothing I can do to change that._

* * *

The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of wood as the fire in the fireplace warmed Count Sar Dooku's study. He couldn't help feeling pleased that his accusations against the allied worlds triggered their call for a debate. Perhaps the members of the Senate that were not in league with his Master were finally beginning to take notice of his movement. Of course, had the organization of the Separatists been a true call for change, Sar might have seen this development as a step in the right direction.

However, he and his Master had other intentions.

Apart from Lord Sidious' warnings about avoiding Naboo, Dooku had felt the return of the Exile to known space within the Force. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, which initially had given him pause. Over time, and with his powers growing from learning more about the dark side of the Force, his fear diminished, allowing him to consider the possibility of a confrontation with her. If she did accompany Amidala to Coruscant, would she possess the insight to see him for what he was? Was he taking too great a chance with this 'summit' just to be able to look into the faces of his enemies?

While each representative of the allied worlds would undoubtedly become his adversary soon enough, the one whom he was especially focused on was the girl queen from Naboo. Aside from her rather irritating tendency to survive deathtraps, Amidala was a natural leader and her voice would carry weight in the times to come. Indeed, Lord Sidious had been so enraged about what had happened during her coronation that he let slip his plans—his plans that had failed. Also, Dooku knew of the insult she had caused his friends from the Trade Federation. In time he had no doubt that he would have to do something about her so that the Neimodians would not start the war prematurely. He worried that their ineptitude was great enough to ruin even Lord Sidious' well-crafted plans for the future.

Perhaps the Force did favor the foolish.

Count Dooku reached over to the cup of caf at the edge of his desk and took a quick drink before reclining back in his chair. Any fool in his place would know that his Master's ultimate plan was to ensnare the Chosen One for his own devices. The thought that he, the once highly touted Jedi Master, was merely holding a place for a boy that had no concept of real power enraged him. Dooku mused that while this anger, on the surface, was good since it emboldened his connection with the dark side, in the long term, it could blind him and thus make him vulnerable.

His choices in the matter were simple. He would have to find a way to defeat his Master before Sidious was ready to have him replaced. Dooku knew though that he could not vanquish the Sith Master in a lightsaber duel. Too many defeats throughout his training made this fact clear. No, he would have to find a way to stack the odds in his favor. But how? Sar doubted that the Exile would simply impart to him the knowledge of her transformation into immortality. And while Valkin's gunship was quickly being assembled, he knew that the Mandalorian had his own plans—plans that Dooku needed to learn lest he be eliminated along with his Master. Lord Sidious' plans were ingenious; however, much could go wrong over the next several years. A stray blaster shot, or worse, one of his former brethren getting the best of him, could happen.

_Trust in the Force…_

_Let go of your anger…_

Dooku shot straight up at his desk as he could have sworn he heard the voice of his old pupil. But that was impossible…

_Nothing is impossible with the Force as your ally. _

"What do you want?" Dooku shouted.

_You taught me that lesson, my old Master._

"Go away!" Sar warned. "You are dead…dead to the world and dead to me!"

_Then my Master is truly dead. _

* * *

In the rural landscape where Viceroy Gunray's villa stood, nighttime had fallen several hours prior. Anakin and Ilianya were both crouched out of sight as they watched and waited. The compound was vast, with several buildings stretching across the grounds and squadrons of battle droids were keeping vigilant guard. The main house, where Gunray himself resided when he was not in the capital city, consisted of several stories with large, smooth columns evenly spaced about the perimeter. A number of smaller structures surrounded the house, with gaps of land separating each structure from the other. To the far rear was the hangar, behind which the Naboo believed that Professor Zhall was being held captive.

For hours, the pair had remained undetected. Ilianya had been surveying the grounds with her electrobinoculars, which seemed like a monumental waste of time to Anakin, whose patience was rapidly wearing thin. Through the Force, he sensed that the time was right to act. Instead, they remained in this place with barely a word being spoken.

"Are you that anxious to be shot at?" Ilianya asked without looking over at him.

Silently cursing himself for not paying better heed to his mental shielding, Anakin softly retorted, "I'd prefer a straight fight rather than to all this sneaking around. What are we doing anyway?" Ilianya turned and stared blankly at him, but said nothing as he continued his diatribe. "Besides, we are both strong with the Force and would be more than a match against anything they could possibly throw at us!"

Ilianya guffawed and shook her head before returning her attention back towards the compound. "So you propose for us to go in there, lightsabers blazing, without any regard to the consequences that would mean to the mission or your friends?"

"Not…exactly," Anakin said sheepishly while shifting uncomfortably in his place. "I just feel that we are wasting precious time. I can sense that Obi-Wan and the others are hurt."

"Which is all the more reason that we should think things out carefully and wisely," Ilianya replied. Putting down her electrobinoculars, she flashed him a quick grin. "I have no doubts about your abilities or your courage, Anakin. Those are things I don't question."

"Then what do you question?" he asked, unable to mask the irritation in his voice.

Ilianya chuckled. "Look, I was hardly the model Jedi in my time. I too wanted to rush in where angels feared to tread and out of pure luck, I always seem to find a way to be victorious."

"But," Anakin said, anticipating the moral in her lesson.

"But," Ilianya continued, "my arrogance in my abilities blinded me to the greater truth—that while the Force allowed me to slice through my foes all too easily, it also gave me the insight to be able to avoid many…unpleasant consequences, which I was too proud to consider until long after it was too late."

"I must save Obi-Wan. He's my friend!"

"And you will," Ilianya reassured him. "But we have a mission to accomplish and if we are not mindful, many more lives will be lost rather than saved by our actions." A distant look then occupied her normally serene features before she added, "Besides, in the times to come, cunning will be more of an asset than skill with a lightsaber."

Anakin couldn't help smiling as he softly laughed. "Obi-Wan did always tell me that I needed to use the Force more with what I had between my ears rather than with the lightsaber in my hands."

"Sage-like advice," Ilianya observed. "For a Jedi," she said with a wink.

"What do you propose?"

Ilianya gave him a cryptic smile before returning her focus back towards the compound. "You tell me, Milord."

* * *

A throbbing pain at the back of his head greeted Obi-Wan Kenobi back into consciousness. He felt unbalanced, both physically and with his connection to the Force. The world seemed to be turned onto its side, and he could not right himself no matter how hard he tried. Resolving instead to focus on immediate concerns, Obi-Wan tried to replay the events that had led him into this dark, drab place. He recalled the explosion, as well as the frantic attempt to safely land, followed by brief memories of being dragged and thrown.

He then remembered that he hadn't been alone. Siri, along with their padawans, had also been also on the ship, but he couldn't remember if they were unharmed. Obi-Wan forced his eyes to see if he was truly alone in the darkness. As they adjusted to his new surroundings, he could see the outline of his oldest and closet friend slouched uncomfortably against the opposite wall. Willing himself to stand up, despite the pain that radiated throughout his body, Obi-Wan hobbled over to Siri, softly calling out to her.

"Siri, are you alright?"

She stirred at the sound at his voice, but did not look up at him. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes." He moved over to where her head was lying and immediately noticed why she didn't turn to look at him. A large gash stretched along the side of her head and down towards the base of her neck. Moving closer to inspect her injury, Obi-Wan realized that it wasn't very deep, or else she would not still be alive. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better," Siri groaned.

"At least you haven't lost that rapier like wit of yours," Obi-Wan said, hoping to distract her.

"Oh shut up and help me sit up."

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea," Obi-Wan observed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Siri retorted as she tried to sit up, but failed. "I think I'm fine where I am."

"I wholeheartedly agree."

"How are the others?"

Obi-Wan winced. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the two padawans. "Jaden? Ferus?" He called out.

"I'm here, Master." Jaden called out. "But Ferus is badly hurt."

"Ferus? What happened to you?" Siri called out painfully.

Obi-Wan tried to offer her a smile of reassurance. "I'll go check on him." He carefully hobbled away from her to the other side of the room, which was looking more and more like a prison cell. Now able to see more clearly in the dark, Obi-Wan maneuvered to where the two padawans rested. Using the Force, which was also more in focus, he probed Jaden's hunched form to assure himself that, aside from some scrapes and bruises, the boy was indeed alright. Ferus, though, was another matter.

Obi-Wan audible gasped as the nature of the wounds to Siri's padawan became apparent. A small piece of the transport's bulkhead was lodged and was protruding from the right side of Ferus' body just above his waist. Fortunately, it had lodged in well enough that it prevented him from bleeding to death. Obi-Wan exchanged a worried glance with Jaden. They both knew that Ferus would most certainly die if they didn't get him medical help and soon.

Without conscious thought, Obi-Wan rose back onto his feet and stuck his head between the iron bars. "Help!" He yelled into the dark corridor.

"No one can hear you." A male voice answered. Obi-Wan winced in the dark in order to see where the voice was coming from when the man spoke again, "Or at least nobody has come whenever I've called out."

"I need assistance," Obi-Wan insisted. "I have a badly injured padawan who needs immediate medical supervision."

"Hmph," The man uttered gruffly. "I figured that they would send some Jedi to come looking for me eventually."

"Who are you?"

"Excuse my poor manners," the man replied with humor in his voice. "I suppose captivity has rendered me uncouth. I am Tojas Zhall, but you can call me professor. Everybody else does."

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi…and we were sent to rescue you."

He didn't respond immediately, but finally answered, "Master Kenobi…it seems that you are in need of a bit of rescuing yourself."

* * *

Guard duty at the Temple's main doors was perhaps the worst assignment a padawan could draw. Barriss Offee, padawan to Councilmember Luminara Unduli, released a loud huff as she leaned against the support beam. The chrono seemed to be moving especially slowly on this night. The only thing of interest so far had been a fight between a Rodian and a Gran in the square in front of the temple. Aside from having to turn away the usual stream of beings that wanted a peek inside the temple, nothing exciting ever happened and not even meditation could make the time move any faster.

Trying to find the most comfortable position while standing, Barriss was about to allow her focus to dip into the Force when she spotted something peculiar. At the far end of the square, she a small humanoid was swaying from side to side as it stumbled forward. At first Barriss was about to dismiss it as one of the local residents having one too many at one of the notorious underground clubs, but a tug by the Force made her realize that something was afoot.

Making sure that the temple doors were secure, Barriss used the Force to enhance her speed toward the person. As she approached, she noticed that the being was in fact a young human female and she had been badly beaten. Bruises and scars filled her face and Barriss could sense that one of her arms and several of her ribs were broken. The woman, whose eyes were nearly swollen shut, collapsed as Barriss approached her.

"Just lay still," Barriss softly ordered as she knelt down next to the fallen woman. "I'm here to help you."

"Jedi," the injured woman moaned. "I am seeking the Jedi."

Barriss smiled while she was going through her small medikit to find a mild sedative. "I'm a Jedi healer. You're going to be alright."

"Siri!" The girl cried out. "I must find Siri!"

Furrowing her brow, "Master Tachi?"

"Siri Tachi," she said as she started flailing about. "I must find her."

"Relax." Barriss said as she used the Force to still the girl's restless spirit.

"Tell her I'm….Dahlia," she muttered as unconsciousness quickly grabbed hold.

Barriss sighed in relief as the girl went to sleep, and withdrew her comlink to call for assistance. As she waited for the other healers to arrive, Barriss could not help wondering who Dahlia was, and what she meant to Master Tachi. Guard duty on this night was far from boring.


	17. Chapter 12 Pt I: Thru the Looking Glass

_My thanks to everyone who is reviewing and reading. As always, I appreciate all your suggestions and comments. They really do help me, especially when I hit those inevitable moments of writer's block. Here's another update for your reading pleasures. Hope you all enjoy! Happy Holidays!_

**Kaptain Kristi:**Thank you very much. Glad you are still enjoying!

**Emerald Green Queen:**Great to see you back! I understand completely about DRL, but he have to do what we must. I agree with you that Obi-Wan appears to be at a crossroads. We'll definitely see over the next few chapters how he will deal with everything attacking him all at once. As for Siri and Dahlia, we will absolutely be seeing them soon. Thanks also for spotting the grammar/spelling snafus. One of these days I will get them all fixed. Thanks so much for reading!

**Ethanpiazza: **Welcome to the story. I'm glad you are liking it. As for Dahlia, we will see whether or not her arrival is a good or bad thing. In reference to Dooku and Qui-Gon, it was important in that Dooku has now become so tangled with the dark side, he is too addicted to the power than to listen to his old friend anymore. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Anakin's training had progressed to the point that when he was deeply submerged into the Force, he no longer required eyes to see. Indeed, he could perceive the entire world in his mind and anticipate events before they occurred. Despite his keen insight, Anakin only dared to venture so far into the Force, lest he lose his very self in its boundless energy.

Returning his focus to the moment and allowing the Force to be his guide, Anakin covertly avoided the numerous droid patrols en route to the ship hangar.

His plan was simple.

He would make sure the Silver Fox was still docked in the same place while Ilianya disabled the security network. He could then get Obi-Wan and the others out before the Neimodians even knew what had happened. As with all well contrived plans, he did allow for the possibility that everything could go very wrong; however, he would continue to trust in the Force to get him and his friends out of this mess.

It didn't take him long to find the ship, and he had to consciously force himself not to run up to it. The Silver Fox, as its name suggested, was encased in a silver-metallic material. It was about the size of small transport ship, but was obviously much sleeker in design. The area that housed the cockpit was triangular shaped with the fuselage extending down towards the four wings, which protruded outward, forming an X-shape. This ship was smaller than the Naboo's new Ship of the Line starships _Sovereign and Protector_; but several meters longer and wider than the NS-1 starfighters.

Anakin hoped that the chance to fly her would come soon enough.

Noticing that the mechanic droids were preoccupied with the ship's hull, Anakin quickly made his way over to a nearby control panel. Activating the viewscreen, he noticed that this station gave him a diagnostic readout of the Silver Fox. He quickly learned that both propulsion and defensive systems were fully activated. However, his delight quickly evaporated when he noticed that he cloaking shields seemed to be offline.

Scurrying over to a better hiding place behind several large storage crates, Anakin pulled out his comlink. "General."

"Tro here. What's your status?"

Anakin took one more glance around before answering her. "I'm in the hangar. Looks like our intelligence was right…the ship's here and looks ready to fly. The only problem is that the cloaking shields are inoperative."

"It could mean though that the Neimoidians weren't able to figure out how it works." Tro pointed out. "Perhaps Zhall disabled them?"

"Maybe," Anakin was slightly embarrassed that he had not considered that possibility. "Still, everything here is in place."

"I found the droid control center and have programmed it to put the nearby units into a mandatory maintenance cycle, effectively shutting them down for at least 24 hours," Ilianya reported. "I'm now en route to the mainframe to download all the technical information the Trade Federation got from Zhall and also what they may have on us.

"Good work. I'm heading over to the holding cell now," Anakin said. "Hopefully it won't take too long to get everyone out."

"You have thirty minutes, Skywalker." Tro warned. "After the droids shut down, it won't be long before the Viceroy calls in his personal guard to investigate."

A few choice Huttese curses came to Anakin's mind, but he thought better than uttering a single one. "Get back to the ship as soon as you're done. We'll rendezvous there."

After a noticeable pause, Ilianya responded. "Understood…May the Force be with you, Chosen One."

"May the Force be with you as well, General."

* * *

Ilianya quickly placed her comlink back into her cloak pocket while using the Force to enhance her speed down a winding stone staircase. Their intelligence sources had reported that the mainframe computer was housed in the lower portions of the droid relay center. She mused how utterly foolish it was to house such critical systems all in one place. Then again, knowing the ineptitude that has persisted amongst Neimoidian strategists throughout the centuries, she wasn't surprised in the least.

Extending her awareness forward, she sensed only a single technician near the mainframe itself. There had been a time and place when the only deliberation she would engage upon was how many slices she would cut out of them. Now she would instead chose something a bit more subtle and most importantly, not fatal.

Peaking her head out from behind the last bend of the staircase, Ilianya saw the technician standing with his back towards her. She sensed that he was completely fixated on the instrument, oblivious to his surroundings. His mind was filled with figures, computations and something…intriguing… a series of communications with the planet Serenno.

A not too subtle tug by the Force told her not to overlook this information.

Ilianya reached out with her hand, directing a dizzying mind trick at the unsuspecting technician. The Neimoidian stumbled backwards, away from his panel. With a careful application of Force energy, Ilianya hurled him across the room and into the furthest wall, instantly knocking him unconscious. Then she quickly activated the mainframe's viewscreen.

Although the data itself was heavily encrypted and would take weeks to decipher, Ilianya was struck by the several messages exchanged between the Viceroy and an important representative on Serenno. She found this odd, given that Serenno was not a member world of the Trade Federation. Also, the world had always been, even in her time, staunchly isolastionalist. The only reason it was in the Republic in the first place was due to an ancient pact by the ruling family after the Jedi had been instrumental in saving the crown prince's life. Even then, they had rarely sent representatives to the Senate, and their votes were always by proxy. Ordinarily, Ilianya would not have been concerned, but apart for the nudge of urgency by the Force, she recalled that the ruling family on Serenno was one of the wealthiest in the Republic. If the Trade Federation had some how forged an alliance with them, it would provide them the financial backing to vastly expand their already large military.

She had to get this information back to the Queen. Quickly inserting her datapad into the computer to load the information about Serenno, she also found encrypted files about the Naboo. While waiting for the data to download, Ilianya asked for further insight from the Force, but as usual, She was being her typical, cryptic self. Ilianya's senses, though, told her that she had happened upon something important. How this was important was what troubled her. They needed to get back to Naboo immediately and inform the Queen.

She had a bad feeling about what this could mean.

* * *

"I wouldn't recommend that."

"It will be alright." Obi-Wan brushed off Professor Zhall's warning as he stuck the metal file that he had found on the floor of his cell further into the lock. A loud click prompted him to turn when suddenly a sudden spark of electricity caused him to wince and drop the metal file.

"I told you."

Obi-Wan couldn't help scowling at the man. "Some genius," he muttered under his breath.

"Didn't you think, Master Jedi, that had it been _that_ easy to escape, I would have done so long ago?"

"Interesting point," Obi-Wan said, unwilling to acquiesce. "Besides, I can't just sit here. The boy is going to die if we don't get help soon."

The professor appeared to look out of his cell and over to the darkness where Ferus Olin was slowly bleeding to death. He then shook his head. "I think that's what the Neimoidians had in mind from the beginning for the four of you. I doubt they want any interference, least of from the Jedi from getting in the way of their plans."

"What plans?" Obi-Wan queried.

"Let's just say that the Naboo blockade crisis will look like a picnic if they get what they want from my ship's schematics," Zhall lamented.

"What's so important about the Silver Fox? Why does the Trade Federation want a simple ship?"

A brief flash of irritation stretched across the professor's face before he responded. "The Silver Fox is not just any ol' ship." His features soften as it appeared that he took notice of Obi-Wan's puzzled expression. "You really have no idea how important it is."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It wasn't as though your associates were forthcoming with information, Professor."

"Not surprising… It is, after all, the Kuat way," Zhall said, unable to hide his disappointment. "No matter. The Silver Fox was built with adaptive cloaking device."

"Adaptive?"

"When engaged, the ship is able to pass through solid matter," the Professor quickly added.

"I can see now why the Trade Federation would want such a powerful weapon," Obi-Wan mused. "And also the urgency the Republic for us to find you. That technology could dramatically change the balance of power in this quadrant of the galaxy."

Zhall sighed loudly. "That is all anybody ever sees of my creation—a weapon." He took in a deep breath before continuing, "Can't you imagine how this invention would change interstellar travel forever? No more avoiding stars, no more plotting around nebulae or stellar debris."

"It would certainly speed up travel times."

The Professor dipped his head forward.. "Worlds and systems that are normally weeks away using the established hyperspace routes could instead be reached within a matter of hours."

"But most people didn't see this invention of yours in peaceful terms," Obi-Wan observed.

"I was going to that conference to show them how the unit could be use to benefit all species," Zhall insisted. "I'm afraid, though, that my people are only concerned with making themselves more important on the galactic political stage." As he sighed once again, his features suddenly looked exhausted from all of life's troubles. "That's why I was going to leave Kuat after my speech. I have had enough of creating things that only are used for selfish gain. There is no longer any honor in the universe."

"Well, if we can figure our way out of here, I will help you take your petition to the Jedi Council," Obi-Wan offered.

"So I can live a life of an exile within the walls of the Jedi Temple?" Zhall replied sullenly. "My thanks for the sentiment, but I don't merely wish to trade one cell for another."

"Surely…"

"Shhh…" Zhall whispered. "Somebody is coming."

Obi-Wan obeyed while listening carefully. He thought he heard gasps of surprise followed by deafening silence. He was about to move to the other end of the cell when a large body went flying through the air of the hallway. Stumbling backwards, he was about to probe out with the Force when a familiar presence filled his awareness.

"Anakin!"

* * *

With only his lightsaber providing illumination, Anakin winced into the dark as he thought he heard his name being called. The Force felt strange to him in this place and he didn't want to give away his position if somehow it was a trick. He carefully moved down the stone walled passageway, cautiously probing the nearby area for danger. About to open the nearest cell door, he stopped when he once again heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Anakin? Is that you?"

"Obi-Wan?"

"We're over here!" The Jedi Knight called out to him.

No longer leery, Anakin raced down the cellblock to see his friend reaching out to him from behind the bars. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Siri's padawan is seriously injured."

Anakin t shifted his attention about the door. "Looks like there's a low powered magnetic seal protecting the door."

"I know," Obi-Wan groaned. "Found out the hard way."

Anakin briefly chuckled while taking a closer look at the lock. "Stand back!"

After Obi-Wan obeyed, Anakin shoved the business end of his lightsaber into the lock, causing the seal around the door to flicker before it disappeared. With a swift kick, the door flung opened and he hurried inside. Anakin instantly noticed Siri's slumped form, resting against the far wall. While reaching out with the Force to check her condition, he offered her a smile of reassurance. "Always getting yourself into trouble, Master Tachi."

Siri rolled her eyes. "And you always seem to find it too easily, Anakin."

He leaned over to get a better look at her injuries. Siri, apparently sensing his intentions, painfully shook her head. "I'll be alright. Please, check on my padawan. I…I don't think he has much long to live."

Anakin went over to where two boys, who looked to be near his age, were resting. The Force loudly echoed Siri's assessment—one boy was dying. Kneeling down next to his right side, Anakin allowed his conscious mind to delve into the depths of the living Force. He suddenly became aware of all living things within in the galaxy, and the Force's energy emboldened his spirit.

Reflecting on General Tro's training on creating healing bonds, Anakin reached out, wrapping a tendril of energy around the fallen padawan. The Force caused the Jedi's inner light, which had been dimming quickly to suddenly stabilize. Encouraged, Anakin focused even more Force energy into the wound. In his mind's eye, he could visualize the damaged muscles, tissues and blood vessels coming back together. But doubt started to creep in when he shifted his attention at the extent of the boy's injuries.

_It's too much._

Feeling his eyelids blink rapidly, the world of the living rushed unceremoniously back into his awareness, Anakin forced himself to look down at the padawan. He had somehow removed the piece of metal that had been lodged into the boy's side. However, the Padawan had lost a considerable amount of blood that needed to be replaced soon.

"I can't…I can't do it," he lamented. "There's just too much damage."

Anakin had been so fixated on maintaining the healing bond that he stirred when Obi-Wan placed his hand on his shoulder. "You at least stabilized him." Obi-Wan paused and Anakin felt him probing the padawan with the Force. "It's more than either Siri or I could have done."

Anakin smiled, thankful for Obi-Wan's support. "General Tro can take care of the rest." He rose to his feet. "We need to get him out of here."

"Agreed." Obi-Wan replied. "What do you suggest?"

Anakin looked around the cell for something to use as a makeshift gurney, but stopped when he noticed a fairly tall, slightly graying human standing silently near the cell entrance. Instinctively, he reached for his lightsaber, but was halted when Obi-Wan placed his hand on his weapon's hilt. "It's alright, Anakin. The Professor is a prisoner here too." He then gave the man a curious look. "Speaking of which, how _did _you get out of your cell?"

"Apparently your Jedi friend here knocked out all the magnetic locks when he disabled yours," he replied.

"Professor Zhall?" Anakin slowly asked.

Zhall and Obi-Wan exchanged curious glances before they looked back over at Anakin. "Tojas Zhall," he then said, reaching out his hand in greeting. "Pleased to make your acquaintance….Anakin is it?"

He nodded once while shaking his hand. "Anakin Skywalker." He paused, giving a curious glance over at Obi-Wan before returning his focus onto Zhall. "We've been looking for you, sir."

"What do the Naboo want with the Professor?" Obi-Wan bluntly asked.

"Naboo?" Zhall said curiously, looking Anakin over. "I thought you were a Jedi."

Anakin snorted. "Hardly." He gave Obi-Wan an apologetic shrug before continuing. "No, I'm with Naboo Intelligence. We were sent to get you out before the Trade Federation brought you to an unfortunate end."

"Anakin, how did your people even know about all of this?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Looking up at the ceiling as he heard the distant sounds of footsteps, Anakin then returned his attention to both men. "That explanation would take slightly longer than we currently have. We need to get everyone out before the Neimoidians realize that their sentry droids have been disabled."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement; but the Professor became suddenly anxious. "We can't leave my ship in the hands of the Trade Federation. The consequences would be disastrous!"

"Calm down, Professor." Anakin said soothingly. "We know about the Silver Fox and we are prepared to get you both out of here. However, I was just in the hangar and while the shi is flight-worthy, the adaptive cloak is offline."

An ear-to-ear grin immediately filled Zhall's face. "A minor issue. I do believe I can quickly remedy that problem."

Glancing over at Obi-Wan, Anakin suggested, "If we can get everyone onto the Silver Fox, we can then meet up with General Tro, who could take care of both Ferus and Siri."

"Very well." Obi-Wan said in response. "By the way, you wouldn't have happened to see a couple of lightsabers nearby?"

"No, but I'll see what I can do.". Anakin hurried out of the cell, down the hallway. Several paces away was a rack where a number of different blaster rifles were hanging. He grabbed three and returned to the others. When he arrived, Ferus was being securely carried on Obi-Wan's back while Siri was being aided to walk by another young Jedi. "I'm afraid that you'll have to resort to using these."

Obi-Wan and Jaden expressed looks of utter contempt as they hesitantly took the proffered blasters. "Clumsy old thing," Jaden muttered under his breath.

Obi-Wan slightly chuckled while locking the ammo clip into place. "Well, better than nothing."

Anakin couldn't help chortling at their discomfort. "C'mon, before we become permanent residents of this place."

* * *

While the rumors about Obi-Wan and his role in vanquishing the Sith warrior during the Naboo blockade crisis had reached epic proportions, those involving the supposed Chosen One were even more numerous. Jaden had heard the name Anakin Skywalker while still apprenticed to Master Yaddle. From her he had learned how the Council rejected Anakin because of his age, but that he then he went on to play a pivotal role in the Naboo's decisive victory against the Trade Federation.

There were whispers that the Council was secretly training him—some even believed that Master Kenobi was involved. Others felt Skywalker's presence was merely an anomaly—that the 'true' Chosen One would be born and raised from behind the temple walls. Still, Jaden couldn't ignore the coincidence of the discovery of a potential 'Chosen One' with the return of the Sith. And given that he didn't believe in pure coincidence, Jaden believed that the time for balance was near.

This was especially true after what he had just witnessed.

Jaden had never before felt the Force surround a person as it did Skywalker. It almost seemed to sing. Then he saw with his own eyes the nearly miraculous healing power that Anakin exerted. Even the Jedi Healers would have been taxed to help Ferus without technological assistance. But how did he learn to use these powers? More troubling, what would happen when he reached his maximum potential? Would he help the Jedi vanquish the Sith, or would he use the opportunity to gain his vengeance against the Jedi Order?

"Jaden?" Obi-Wan whispered from the front of the group.

"Yes, Master." He replied, immediately taking note of the troubled expression that crossed Skywalker's face before he returned his attention forward.

"Keep mindful of your surroundings," Obi-Wan barked out. "We aren't out of this yet."

"Understood."

* * *

Anakin hesitated briefly in the drab corridor before looking around the corner. His senses had alerted him to the presence of two Neimoidians standing watch near the rear entrance to the hangar. Signaling the others to hunker down, he leaned closer to Obi-Wan, who had moment's prior carefully placed Ferus down to join him. "They must have discovered their sentry droids were offline."

"I don't feel any elevated caution coming from either one," Obi-Wan responded. "I think they are just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Anakin felt his brow furrow as he pondered their options. He looked at the blaster rifle still slung behind Obi-Wan's shoulder when a thought occurred to him. "Think you could use that thing to stun them?"

Obi-Wan chanced a quick glance back over at the unsuspecting aliens. "I think they are in range." He then grabbed the weapon and activated the scope. Meanwhile, Anakin, who had moved behind him, quietly observed, "So…that's your new padawan?"

Obi-Wan looked up for a second before returning his attention towards the scope. "Yes, he is." He then unlatched the safety switch, preparing to fire.

"Does Sabé know?"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, unable to mask his agitation. "I'm trying to do something important here."

"Sorry," he softly apologized. A few seconds elapsed before he whispered, "But does she?"

Now completely focused on his task, Obi-Wan took in a deep breath then fired twice, both shots hitting the two Neimoidians square in the chest. Both aliens immediately keeled over. Grinning in triumph, he slung the weapon back over his shoulder. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Anakin smirked. "That's only because she hasn't seen you recently."

Obi-Wan chuckled in reply. "Let's go, old friend."

Anakin smiled as he hurried towards the hangar's rear entrance. Thankfully, the Neimoidians hadn't secured the door with a new passcode. Upon opening it up, he eased himself inside, pausing briefly in the doorway, extending his awareness around the whole building. To his surprise, the Neimoidians were still unaware of their sabotage. However, a gentle prodding by the Force warned him that this would not last much longer.

Anakin motioned outside for the others to join him. Professor Zhall was the first to enter the hangar. He hurried over to the Silver Fox, quickly punching in a series of codes to allow them entrance. Anakin, who had been entranced by the vessel from the start, was glancing at the ship's exterior when he suddenly felt a surge of warning by the Force. Turning towards the Professor, he was about to voice his concerns when a loud klaxon commenced its screaming, which pierced throughout the hangar.

"Shavit!" Zhall cursed.

"Everyone inside the ship!" Anakin yelled, motioning for the others to hurry.

"I can't fly this thing alone!" The Professor called out from inside.

"I'll help you," Anakin said as he crawled inside after him. He rushed down the short corridor and into the cockpit. Professor Zhall, who was getting strapped into the nearest seat, motioned towards the front.

"Take the pilot's chair," he ordered. "I'll cover Ops."

Without reply, Anakin raced forward and sat down. He nearly jumped out of the seat when it started to move without his consent. Two shoulder straps flew over him, instantly buckling him in while four panels came out from both sides of his chair, facing him. At the same time, the control and the throttle sticks rose to their appropriate heights by his hands.

"How totally wizard!" he uttered in pure astonishment.

"Touch the control sticks to activate the viewscreen," Zhall called out over the sound of the ship's sublight engines coming to life.

As Anakin complied, Obi-Wan had entered the cockpit, shouting, "Oh, not good!"

Anakin looked up at the viewscreen to see several turrets extending down from the hangar's ceiling, getting ready to blast them into oblivion. He frantically looked about the control panels, yelling out, "Where are the shields on this thing?"

A low electrical hum responded to his query and at the same time the blaster turrets opened fire.

"Thank the Force," Obi-Wan said in relief.

Anakin looked back towards Zhall. "Let me guess…voice activated shields?"

The Professor grinned proudly. "Thought it was a good idea…just in case I was with somebody who couldn't find the button."

"Let's get moving." Obi-Wan suggested, he said with obvious relief.

"Gladly," Anakin responded. He shifted the throttle lever forward, but instead of being propelled up and out, the ship lurched down, followed by the sound of all the ship's machinery abruptly shutting off. "Uh, I think we're in trouble."

"Oh dear, oh dear." Zhall said nervously. "I was afraid of that."

"Afraid of what?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously.

"Looks like our friends from the Trade Federation were a bit smarter than I anticipated."

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"Seems they put in some sort of power cut off switch that activated when I punched in my passcode," Zhall speculated. "I'll need to go back to engineering."

"What about the shields?" Obi-Wan questioned as he watched the turrets preparing to launch another volley of blaster bolts at them.

Zhall momentarily ignored his question as he rose out of his seat. "Oh, don't worry. I built this ship out of a material that can withstand anything short of a turbolaser blast." He paused in the doorway when he noticed that both Anakin and Obi-Wan remained nervously watching the viewscreen. "I assure you that we are quite safe in here. Now, Anakin I will need your help to monitor the flow sensors while I do a manual restart."

When he got out of his chair to comply, the ship's controls immediately retracted and the seat moved forward, allowing him to get out with greater ease. Anakin hurried after Zhall. "We should also try getting the cloaking device activated as it would be of tremendous in getting out of here, Professor."

"You two worry to much," Zhall said, exasperated by his concerns. "We'll be off soon enough."

Anakin couldn't help releasing the deep sigh of frustration that he had been holding ever since he'd arrived on this planet. Hopefully this little repair job wouldn't take much time, as the warnings filling his mind were growing stronger with each passing moment.

Time was most assuredly running out.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions are always appreciated!_


	18. Chapter 12 Pt II: Thru the Looking Glass

_My thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing or lurking. I really appreciate that you all take time out of your busy schedules to read my story. Hope you enjoy this update! Happy New Year's!_

* * *

Tojas Zhall was curious.

This of course was his natural state, as his intellectual curiosity often led him to discoveries both grand and banal. To him, all aspects of learning and existing were fascinating. Perhaps this opportunity would be another chance to learn something new? The events of the past few minutes had been racing through his head ever since he allowed for the possibility of obtaining everything he wanted before this little adventure began.

Time would tell.

Crawling behind the cramped sublight engine compartment, he reached down to open the main service module panel. "Anakin, activate the diagnostic viewscreen and tell me the power reading on the plasma coils."

"Everything is sitting at zero."

"Good," Tojas said with a smile. Looking up, he flashed a mischievous grin. "Don't want to fry myself prior to getting freed." Anakin laughed as he was standing by the viewscreen. Zhall then asked, "I was unaware that the Naboo had any sort of military or intelligence network. I thought your people were staunch pacifists."

Anakin tensed noticeably. "The occupation by the Trade Federation greatly changed the opinions of many—the Queen included."

"I'm sure it did," Tojas acknowledged. "I would imagine that the Naboo would be ripe with vengeance."

"That's not our way," Anakin retorted. "Our military is for defense only. Our Queen would not stand for any other use."

_How curious…_

_How curious indeed… _

"Still, you are spying on your enemies and have learned of a technology that could be perverted into a highly effective weapon," Zhall pointed out. "Surely your Queen has at the very least considered that."

Anakin looked highly agitated but his body seemed to relax as he spoke. "We already possess cloaking technology of our own. From a certain point of view, we did contemplate what an asset your system would be. However, with the current instability that's growing throughout the Republic, we believe that it was more important to keep the Trade Federation from possessing such a technologically superior device than to try to take it for ourselves."

Tilting his head, Tojas queried, "So you would simply take me back to Kuat and leave me with my ship and my knowledge intact?"

"There would be only one thing we would ask."

"Of course," Zhall said sarcastically. "I thought as much."

"We would request that you'd try your utmost to prevent your government from further providing any novel technology to the Trade Federation." Anakin paused before adding, "At least, until our military is at full strength."

"Request?" Tojas repeated. "How very strange." He closed his eyes to ponder the situation. Opening his eyes once more, he then shared his thoughts. "You must know that you could seize both me and this ship for yourself."

"There are four Jedi on board that would most certainly stop me from doing that," Anakin pointed out with an amused grin threatening to grow further across his face.

Zhall guffawed. "Two Jedi that are injured. The other two, I'm sure, would pose no threat to you. I saw what you did back in the cell. I'm well aware how powerful they perceive you to be."

"Our values as a people, as well as my vow to the crown forbid me to even consider that," Anakin proudly proclaimed. "I serve the Naboo people and their best interests. Not my own."

"And there is no way you would ever go back on your word?" Tojas asked, looking Anakin straight in the eye.

"No, sir."

Tojas pondered what the young man said as his mind raced with possibilities. His choices were clear. He would either return with the Jedi back to Kuat where he would undoubtedly be watched and his research would be tightly controlled by the government for the rest of his career. Or, he could return to Coruscant and place himself at the disposal of the Jedi Council, who were as emotional as a droid and mired in the same political quagmire as his people.

Then there were the Naboo and what they represented. He knew, more or less, what the Trade Federation had in mind for their quaint little world. Indeed, the technology the Viceroy stole from him was enough to send Naboo back into the age of the ancients. He could not allow his work—his creations—to be used in such a manner.

Tojas had long heard the stories about the sheer beauty and splendor of Naboo. It would be an ideal place to start anew and to have the life he had always wanted.

"I believe that I will trust you and your people, Anakin Skywalker."

"Excellent," Anakin replied, unable to hide his relief.

"I'm afraid though I haven't been quite honest with you," Zhall lamented.

"I don't understand."

"Input the sequence lambda, lambda alpha one on the control panel." Zhall instructed. "That should deactivate the hangar's turrets and also bring up all the ship's functions back online."

Anakin wordlessly complied and within seconds, the hum of the engines, as well as the shields re-activating, filled the cabin. He then turned back towards the Professor. "What's all this about?"

"As you said earlier, we don't have the time now for a full explanation. However, I have two requests of my own."

"Name them."

"First of all," Tojas said with a wink. "I do wish to go back to Kuat, but not to stay."

"Oh?" Anakin said, curiously cocking his head to one side.

"There is…someone I want to see." Tojas responded, finally allowing himself the hope that he would see his beloved Dia Sonna once again. "After that, I will then formally request asylum on Naboo. In trade, I will provide all the technical blueprints to the Silver Fox, as well as several other projects that neither my government nor the Trade Federation was aware of."

"I would be happy to bring you before my Queen with your request," Anakin said gleefully.

As they were about to shake hands, Tojas hesitated. "My last request is quite a bit more to ask—especially of you."

"Name it." Anakin insisted without hesitation.

"I don't wish for the Jedi or my government to know that I am still alive," Tojas sullenly said. "Besides, if our presence was discovered on Naboo, it would be cause considerably more trouble for your people."

Anakin shifted his weight several times from foot to foot prior while he seemed to ponder his request. "I cannot speak for the Queen; however, I will do my best to help you escape the notice of the Jedi."

"How?"

"Leave that to me," Anakin grinned. "Besides, I believe that our friends from the Trade Federation have now discovered our ruse, and are dispatching fighters to stop us."

Tojas peered at him curiously. "The Force told you all that?"

Anakin huffed loudly. "That, and your ship's radar is showing incoming fighters."

Zhall looked over at the viewscreen to see that aside from the approaching starfighters, the hangar doors had been slammed shut with ray shields encapsulating the entire hangar. "That could be problematic." Turning back to Anakin, he suggested, "I think, then, that this conversation should be continued at a future date."

"I wholeheartedly agree."

* * *

Obi-Wan was tending to both Siri and Ferus when Anakin and Professor Zhall rushed past him followed by the ship's warning klaxons blaring overhead. Figuring that more trouble was on its way, he quickly followed them into the cockpit where they were feverishly punching buttons.

"Anything I can do to help?" Obi-Wan offered.

Anakin quickly glanced back. "Strap in. It's about to get bumpy."

Obeying, Obi-Wan sat down just in time as the ship lurched upward and spun around. He then looked over at a nearby monitor. "Ray shields!"

"I know," Anakin said loudly.

"I think a concussion missile should knock them out," Zhall observed.

"You have those?"

Zhall grinned as he punched several buttons on his console. "You'll find that this ship has plenty of surprises."

Anakin smiled and grabbed the control stick, aiming the ship in the direction of the main doors. "Here goes nothing." The ship began to sway as the missiles launched from their loading tubes. A deafening blast erupted as smoke and debris filled the hangar.

"That did it!" Zhall yelled in excitement.

"We're not out of this yet," Obi-Wan warned.

"Right." Anakin said, directing the ship out. "Let's see what she's got." He pushed down on the throttle, propelling the ship forward quickly. Peering again at the console, Obi-Wan saw his friend with a smile that would take a lightsaber, years to melt off. Anakin was always happiest when he was behind the controls of a ship going a million light years an hour. Although Obi-Wan was a rather adept pilot himself, he silently thanked the Force that it was Anakin at the controls.

Obi-Wan was about to relax in his seat when the Professor shouted, "Fighters coming in at point two five!"

"I see them," Anakin responded, abruptly tugging at the controls. He then opened the ship's intercom, "Hold on, everybody."

The Silver Fox spun downward as five droid fighters followed in close pursuit. Anakin was amazed by her maneuverability. He had never before flown a ship that was so responsive to the slightest touch. Anakin had thought both the _Sovereign _and the _Protector _were the most adroit fighters he had ever piloted, but the Silver Fox was vastly superior. Its only limits seemed to be only those set by the laws of physics.

The droid starfighters wouldn't stand a chance.

While sweeping around to make quick work of their enemies, Anakin was having a crisis of conscience. He didn't intend to lie to the Professor about the Naboo's intentions. But the Force had whispered what choice of words would sway Zhall to help them. At that moment, Anakin had finally understood what the Force had been trying to tell him since his arrival. The Trade Federation was preparing for an all out offensive and they had no concerns about any reprisals by the Republic. In fact, they knew that the Senate and the Jedi would be powerless to stop them until it was far too late and they had taken what they wanted.

Ilianya had once taught him that the key to understanding visions of the future through the Force was to recognize the appearance of a nexus of two distinct possibilities—what would happen if one did or did not act. Anakin knew that, had he not chosen his words carefully, the Professor would have been unwilling to help augment the Naboo military. In the war that was to come, the Naboo would fight valiantly, but in the end they would be crushed by the sheer technological might of the Trade Federation.

On the other hand, there was the possibility of peace, albeit an uneasy one. Anakin could not see beyond this likelihood other than it was much more desirable than its opposite. Despite this, Anakin was disturbed that he had not been completely forthcoming. He hated lies, as they were the only truth he had known during his years on Tatooine.

More troubling yet was that the Force had seemed to keep placing him in morally questionable situations. Was it possible that human mortality and the Force's will were not always congruent entities? Or instead, was it more as Jedi believed, that personal perception of the Force's guidance was the true moral standard?

A nearby blaster explosion brought Anakin out of his musings. He shot a quick glance down at his radar and was surprised to find that only two starfighters remained. Pulling back on the controls, the Silver Fox sprung straight up into the sky as its attackers tried to match its path. However, while the ship continued to gain altitude, its pursuers went into a stall and each fell limply for several thousand meters as they attempted regained control. This momentary free fall gave Anakin the opening to maneuver the Silver Fox back around, taking advantage of attacking from a higher position.

The unsuspecting droid fighters were dead before they even realized that fact.

A loud thud followed by two fireballs filled the sky as Anakin dispatched the last of his attackers. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked back at Zhall and Obi-Wan. "I think we'll be safe for now."

"Great flying, Anakin!" Obi-Wan praised.

"I'd recommend dropping down to below five hundred meters so we can delay detection," the Professor interjected.

"Can't we activate the cloak?"

Zhall shook his head. "I would like to do a few checks before we switch it on…I'm not sure if the Neimoidians did anything to it."

"A wise precaution," Obi-Wan acknowledged.

The ship quickly spiraled downward, leveling off at the Professor's suggested altitude. Anakin reached over to input the coordinates where he and Ilianya had hidden the _Protector. _If their luck held out, he could get them there in a matter of minutes. His next concern, though, would be to figure out a way to get everybody off world without the Neimoidians learning that the Naboo were involved. In addition, there was also the issue of Obi-Wan. How would he get Zhall away without his friend and former Master becoming aware of their ruse? Anakin knew that Obi-Wan could be trusted, but he was sure that Zhall would tuck tail and run if he suggested that he share their plans with the Jedi.

Hopefully, General Tro would have further insight on these issues.

Anakin couldn't help smiling when he saw the ridge surrounded by forest where the _Protector _was hidden. He lowered the landing gear, bringing the ship gently to the ground. Out of the left viewport, he saw Ilianya leaving the ship to greet them. Rising from his chair, he motioned to Obi-Wan to open the hatch door. Professor Zhall left his seat at the same time while muttering, "I'm heading back to engineering to make sure those slimy Neimoidians didn't mess up my ship any further."

Anakin joined Obi-Wan in showing General Tro inside the ship. After briefly exchanging pleasantries, Obi-Wan ushered her to the rear compartment where Ferus and Siri were both resting. Anakin immediately felt her tapping into the Force in order to heal their injuries. The gashes trailing along Siri's neck quickly disappeared; however, much to his surprise, Ferus' condition did not appear to change.

"Is something wrong?" Anakin asked with mixture of amazement and concern.

Ilianya seemed just as confused as she shot a quick, curious glance back at Ferus. "I'm not sure. For some reason…I cannot maintain a healing bond with this boy."

"Has this ever happened before?" Siri asked from her bed.

Ilianya shook her head. "It is most…unusual."

"What can be done for him?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

She moved closer toward Ferus, remaining. "We'll have to resort to modern medical technology. Coruscant is not far. The physicians there are the best in the Republic." A strange expression suddenly occupied her features. "I'm sure they would give priority to a Jedi."

"But we must accomplish our mission!" Jaden, who had been sitting by Ferus' bedside asserted.

Seizing the opportunity, Anakin volunteered, "We can help you finish your task."

"How?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"We'll split up," Anakin suggested. "General Tro can take Ferus and the rest of your party back to Coruscant while I return Professor Zhall to Kuat."

Obi-Wan abruptly shook his head. "The Kuati authorities are a highly suspicious people, Anakin. They would surely interrogate you until they were satisfied that you weren't involved in his abduction."

"We wouldn't exactly let them know he had returned," Anakin rejoined.

"What are you talking about?" Siri was now sitting up in her bed.

Anakin took in a deep breath, giving himself a moment to center his thoughts. If he was going to succeed, none of the Jedi must be allowed to sense his real intentions. Calling on the Force to assist him, he said carefully, "The Professor no longer wishes to serve his government. He wants to retire and to be left in peace."

Obi-Wan nodded and then turned towards Siri. "Professor Zhall shared that intention with me as well." Returning his gaze back to Anakin, he asked, "What do you propose?"

"There are several independent islands in the southern ocean of Kuat. Professor Zhall indicated that he had family there," Anakin lied.

"And what about the ship?" Jaden queried from across the room. "It's not as though you can simply land it and leave. You'd be arrested on the spot."

"Once there, we can scuttle the ship," Anakin direly responded. "The Professor no longer wishes his inventions to be used as war machinations."

The group of Jedi remained silent as it appeared they were all contemplating his suggestions. Obi-Wan was the first to offer his thoughts. "Professor Zhall has put us all in a difficult spot."

"That's putting it mildly," Siri quipped. "Once the Council learns that the Trade Federation shot us down, there's going to be a massive investigation."

"And I don't think the Kuat government is going to take this lying down," Jaden chimed in. Noticing that he had the room's attention, he swallowed before he continued. "After all, they did go to the Chancellor to get Jedi involvement. They will demand answers."

Obi-Wan nervously rubbed his beard. "Of course, we cannot deceive the Council." Turning towards Anakin, he then added, "If Professor Zhall does indeed wish to enter into exile, the Jedi Council would actually be helpful in honoring those wishes."

Anakin curiously turned towards Ilianya who had remained atypically silent throughout the entire debate. The strange smile spread across her face suggested that this was being done on purpose. He snorted aloud when he realized that she had known his intentions and was in fact, playing along.

"But he doesn't want the Council's involvement." Anakin reiterated.

"Master Jedi, if I may?" Ilianya finally spoke up. Obi-Wan silently motioned for her to continue. "It seems that the choice is clear. If Zhall wants to go home without ceremony, then you are obligated to abide by his wishes."

"But the Council…" Jaden interrupted, but stopped speaking when he noticed General Tro glaring at him.

"I understand that the Jedi are charged with assisting the Republic government in maintaining peace. However, their primary responsibility is to assure that the people of the Republic are protected and their rights upheld," Ilianya said to the group of Jedi. "With or without the Council's support."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Turning towards Siri, he said, "The General is right. Besides, Professor Zhall has already been through enough. Since he promises to destroy the ship, we can report that both were lost prior to our arrival."

"But Master," Jaden spoke up. "If the Council and the Republic come here to question the Viceroy, wouldn't he say that we stole the ship back and took Professor Zhall with us?"

Siri chuckled loudly. "That's the beauty of galactic diplomacy, Padawan. Nobody believes anything anyone says across the negotiation table."

At that same moment, Professor Zhall knocked once on the door before entering the rear compartment. He looked quizzically at the laughing occupants of the room. "What's so funny?"

* * *

After moving Ferus to the _Protector, _Anakin watched Obi-Wan wave to him before boarding the ship. It pained him that he had to leave Obi-Wan in the dark about their true intentions. Perhaps one day he could tell him what really transpired. For now. Anakin would have to brush aside those thoughts and concentrate on the moment.

They were all far from safe.

Throughout the past several hours, the Trade Federation had put the planet under full alert. Dozens of starships were presently in orbit while thousands upon thousands of starfighters patrolled every sector of the globe, searching for their whereabouts. Although both ships possessed cloaking shields, the Trade Federation had sensor buoys placed in geosynchronous orbit that could detect them. Anakin had devised a plan that would distract the Trade Federation long enough so that the_Protector _could use the moon's gravity well to obscure its signature. When they were away, the Silver Fox would simply disappear. There was absolutely no margin for error.

Hopefully the Force would remain on their side.

Looking up at the viewscreen, Anakin smiled broadly when he saw the ship disappear from sight—the signal that everyone on board her was ready. Over his shoulder, he asked the Professor, "All set?"

"The board is green. All systems go."

"May fortune favor the foolish," Anakin proclaimed. "Let's get their attention."

In a single motion, the Silver Fox launched straight into the sky. Anakin and Tojas were slammed into their seats as the powerful sublight engines propelled them into the planet's stratosphere.

"Any minute they are going to pick us up with their sensor nets," Zhall shouted out.

"Understood," Anakin replied, as he depressed several buttons, activating the ship's defenses. He switched on the rearward radar to see if he could detect the _Protector_. The scope was thankfully clear. Returning his attention forward, he positioned the ship on a straight intercept course for Cato Neimoidia's single moon.

Anakin was about to signal the _Protector_ to draw closer when Zhall yelled, "Incoming fighters approaching. Squadron strength."

"Hold on!" Anakin warned. But before he could start his maneuver, a loud crashed followed by the ship violently shuddering caused him to hesitate. "What was that?"

"We took a hit from that starship's turbolaser."

"Where'd it come from?" Anakin asked confused while trying to evade the second shot.

"Sith spit!" Tojas cursed. "They're using some of my sensor dampening equipment."

At that same moment, several blaster shots exploded near the cockpit, causing Anakin to drop the ship down and away from their attackers.

"That was too close." Firing a quick look over at his radar, Anakin observed, "We're only two hundred kilometers from the moon."

"We'll never make it!" Zhall shouted. "We have to cloak now!"

"Not yet!" Anakin retorted. "The _Protector _isn't away."

"We're going to be pulverized if we get any closer."

An idea immediately crossed Anakin's mind, making him smirk with glee. "That's exactly what were going to do."

"We're going to do what?" Zhall cried out.

"Trust me!" Anakin replied. "And bring the rest of the concussion missiles online."

Tojas complied while muttering, "I sure hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I."

"All missiles ready," Zhall said a moment latter. "We have are thirty-eight remaining."

"Understood." Anakin switched on the targeting computer. The unit lowered down, completely shielding his eyes. He then ordered the Professor, "Fire half at the starships and give me control of the rest."

Zhall curiously looked down at him. "Their shields will be more than able to stop them. I don't know what you are hopping to accomplish."

"Fire them now!" Anakin demanded.

Zhall obeyed, and the Silver Fox swayed as nineteen concussion missiles sprung out and towards their target. Anakin rapidly punched in several sets of coordinates into the targeting computer. "Can you divert any more power to the sublight engines? We need to move faster."

Tojas entered in a sequence before replying, "Power plant is now at one hundred and fifteen percent above the redline. That's all I can give you."

"Should be enough," Anakin responded, pushing the throttle all the way forward.

The Silver Fox dashed further ahead, reducing the distance from it to the speeding concussion missiles. They were only a few seconds away from striking the nearby starships when Anakin pressed the trigger on his control stick. The ship once again rocked as the final set of missiles launched. Instead of following their predecessors' path, the final eighteen missiles traveled in multiple directions, each tracking off on their own. At the same time, Anakin pulled the ship's controls hard to the right, rolling the Silver Fox away as the missiles found their targets.

The subsequent explosions made the ship shudder roughly. At that same moment, the nearby Trade Federation starships used their turbolasers to shoot each of the missiles down. In the distance, several smaller blasts were felt as the second set of missiles struck at the sensor nets nearest the single moon, rendering them inoperative. Getting a null reading, Anakin hit the com button with the bottom of his fist. "It's all clear. Go!"

Although nothing in space would have suggested otherwise, Anakin could feel that the cloaked _Protector_ instantly obeyed and was now safely away in hyperspace.

"I don't believe it!" Zhall said in awe. Anakin rotated in his chair and grinned. "Of course," Zhall smirked. "If you had fired at the buoys first, they would have shot them down straight away."

"Precisely."

Several blaster shots near the ship's hull drew them both out of their brief reverie. Anakin spun the Silver Fox around and away from the Trade Federation ships. Looking down at the radar screen, he clicked his tongue as he noticed how many droid ships were in pursuit. "I'll give the Neimoidians one thing—they're persistent."

"Quite," Zhall said as he looking at his display.

"Is everything set for our grand finale?"

Tojas nodded. " Hyperdrive's standing by. Cloaking device is ready."

"Let's give them a surprise!"

The Silver Fox came to an abrupt halt, causing the pursing squadrons of droid fighters to surround them. They immediately opened fire, each attaching without pause at the Silver Fox's hull. Anakin then calmly ordered, "Release the seismic charge and engage the cloak."

* * *

Nute Gunray was beside himself.

Not only had the Jedi he had tried to kill fail to die, they were about to escape with everything his well-crafted plans had brought to his feet. Indeed, the repercussions would be great if they returned to Coruscant and reported his transgressions. Turning to his subordinates in the command center he yelled, "Stop that ship at all costs!"

"Sir!" One of the Neimodians called out to him.

"What is it?"

"The ship, sir. It's stopped!"

Gunray grinned murderously . He flipped on the viewscreen to see the Silver Fox motionless in space. At the same time, his vast squadrons of droid fighters surrounded it rapidly.

"What should we do, sir?"

"Wipe them out!" The Viceroy ordered. "Leave nothing but space dust!"

To Gunray, it had only seemed like a second had passed when he saw a flash of a brilliant blue light followed by a large shockwave. He scoffed as he reckoned that the Jedi were not about to allow themselves to be captured again. Nute turned to his lieutenant and asked, "Did anything survive?"

"No sir. The ship is destroyed along with tango and alpha squadrons."

Gunray waved at him dismissively. "It is no matter. The Jedi have been eliminated, and so was any evidence of our involvement with Professor Zhall's abduction."

"At least we were able to use some of his inventions," his lieutenant offered.

"Yes," Gunray said, trying to hide his irritation. "Quite true." He paused before adding, "I am going to retire. See to things here."

"Of course, sir."

Traveling back to his personal quarters, Nute Gunray began to wonder why so many were fearful of the infamous Jedi. They were insignificant pests, and hopefully one day soon he could help in wiping their kind out from the galaxy.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, or suggestions are always appreciated!_


	19. Chapter 13: Disturbances

My thanks to everyone who is continuing to read this story, as well as all the newcomers. I appreciate all of your comments.

**Bandqsecurityaw: **Thank you so much. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Shookie: **Thanks for taking the time to read both stories. I'm thrilled that you like that they are different. I definitely like to keep my readers guessing.

**Charlie Hayden: **Thank you for the kind words. I really appreciate them!

**LokiGirl: **Obi-Wan definitely has his moments. Thanks for reading!

**Bahjcb: **Glad to know you enjoyed the action. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**UberJedi: **I definitely understand how DRL can be. Thrilled to see you back and thanks for reading!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**MoAngel: **If Anakin was a Jedi, I would say that it would be troublesome for him to keep secrets. However, as the burgeoning future leader of Naboo's military, he understands that has to act in the best interests of the planet, which could put him at odds with his non-Naboo friends. This will play more into effect as time goes on. Thanks for reading!

**Kaptain Kristi: **I think Ferus should be okay ;). Thanks for reading!

**Mlhkvh5: **Thrilled to know that you enjoyed the previous chapter. Look for some Sabewan in that not too distant future. Thanks!

**Ethanpiazza: **You ask some major questions that unfortunately, I can't say for now, lest I spoil the surprise. What I can say though that the final battle with the Sith is still considerably far away, but that doesn't mean that Anakin won't be without challenge or other things that could threaten him. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The Silver Fox glided sleekly through hyperspace as it made way to Naboo. The journey to retrieve Professor Zhall's companion, Dia Sonna, from under the watchful eyes of the Kuat government, had gone without incident. Anakin only spoke with her briefly before she and the Professor decided to lock themselves inside the only crew cabin onboard. They hadn't emerged in quite some time, and Anakin had decided that anything short of the ship spiraling down in a massive ball of fire, he would not disturb them.

Besides, he had other duties to accomplish.

During the trip to Kuat, Anakin had sent a detailed coded message to the Queen, apprizing her of the mission details, including his deal with Professor Zhall. It was now two days later and the only response he had received was a message telling him that she would be in contact shortly. Anakin was worried that Padmé had not approved of his actions, and that she was waiting for the appropriate time to chastise him.

Anakin could take a lot, but he would be absolutely devastated to know that he had disappointed Padmé. The very thought left him feeling like a boulder had taken residence in his stomach. Even the peaceful serenity of spaceflight could not ease his anxious mind. Unable to relax, Anakin sat down at the Ops station. At least he could monitor the ship's systems, as well as track their distance from Naboo. When he turned to look over at the hyperdrive motivator readout, a loud beep made him glance down. It was a message coming in on the hypercom channel.

It was Padmé.

In a rush, he flipped open the channel—not thinking that it could have been a trick. Thankfully though, it was she. At that same instant, Padmé's three-foot tall bluish facsimile appeared before him. She was dressed in a simple light blue dress and her curly hair was resting on both her shoulders.

She looked stunning.

"Anakin? Are you receiving me?"

"Yes, Padmé. It's me."

She appeared to smile in relief. "Thank the spirits. We've been trying to reach you for days."

Anakin furrowed his brow as he ran a quick diagnostic on the communication systems. He nearly slapped his forehead in disgust when he realized what had happened. "Looks like our long range receiver got damaged during our escape from Cato Neimoidia." He sighed loudly. "I never even bothered to check."

"You are safe and well, which is all that matters."

Anakin couldn't help smiling. "I'm sorry that I worried you."

Padmé shook her head. "It seems you have had quite an interesting past few days," she said, abruptly changing the subject.

"You could say that," he widely grinned.

"You accomplished more than we dared dream possible," she praised. "The Royal Court is most pleased with your actions."

"And are you please as well, my Queen?"

Padmé shot him a curious stare. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Anakin sighed loudly, glancing quickly behind his chair to make sure that neither the Professor, nor his companion was in earshot. "Because of the methods I employed to gain the Professor's trust."

"Oh that," she responded, her image became noticeably uncomfortable. "Anakin, you have to realize that in the world of diplomacy, there are times when one has to…stretch … the truth in order to achieve the greater good."

"I'm well aware of that," he muttered. "What bothered me most, I suppose, was that we didn't even think about his well-being." Folding his arms, Anakin added, "All we could see was the cloaking device and what we could learn from it."

Padmé was noticeably frowning, causing her delicate features to harden. "You can now fully understand my reservations about the military creation act." Her scowl grew more severe. "I knew even then, once we began on this path, everyone serving Naboo would do whatever was necessary to protect our interests. This is not our way. However, with one stroke of the pen, I trampled upon thousands of years of tradition."

Anakin sighed as the pain in his stomach intensified. "But never before in the history of Naboo have our people been faced with the possibility of annihilation."

"But at what cost?" She rhetorically asked, arching an eyebrow. "If we sacrifice our values in the name of security, then perhaps we do deserve to be destroyed."

Anakin pondered upon her statement. He afforded a quick glance up at her image,, which he noticed was watching him intently. "It's a moral paradox," he finally said, breaking the uneasy silence. "And since we cannot even consider self-destruction as an option, we then do what we must."

A crack of smile suddenly broke through Padmé's stone-like demeanor. "Congratulations."

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"You've taken another leap in becoming a great leader."

"I don't understand."

Padmé's harsh veneer was quickly replaced with the warmest of smiles that could melt the permafrost on Hoth. "Anakin, you will learn, just as I did that idealism is rarely a practical thing when leading others. While it is good to have ideals, it is one's ability to wisely compromise that makes him or her an effective leader."

Anakin couldn't help smiling at her praise. "Thank you for believing in me."

"I'll never stop."

They exchanged loving glances before Anakin changed the subject. "My onboard chronometer says that we will be arriving on Naboo in six hours."

Padmé gleeful smile suddenly turned sad. "Then you will just miss us."

"Where are you going?"

"That's right," Padmé responded. "We haven't spoken. It appears that the Separatists, led by Count Dooku of Serenno, have taken issue with our alliance with Alderaan and the other member worlds."

A gentle nudge from the Force gave him pause. "Why now?" He asked, unable to keep his expression soft. "The alliance has been in place for over a year."

"Senator Organa and the other leaders think that they are trying to create more sympathy within the Senate for their cause. Especially since numerous elections will be taking place this season,"

"Who will be accompanying you?"

"Each worlds' representatives will be traveling with us on the Royal Cruiser. And of course, all of the handmaidens." Padmé then added, "I also requested that since General Tro is already on Coruscant, she remain to assist us."

Anakin looked back down at the instrument panel, making several quick calculations before he spoke again. "I could have both Professors to Naboo and then rendezvous with you on Coruscant within twenty-four hours."

Padmé shook her head. "You won't make it. The debate is scheduled for early tomorrow. No, see to the Professor and his mate. Chief Braxt and Ellisé will meet you at your mountain residence to assist with hiding the ship, as well as debriefing our guests."

"I would feel better if I was on Coruscant assisting with your security," Anakin argued.

"And I will rest better once we know how the Professor can help us, especially if the Trade Federation was as close to attacking us as you reported." Padmé insisted while firing a glare, warning him not to press her further.

"Understood, my Queen. I shall consult with Professor Zhall after he and his companion are settled in to their new surroundings."

"Besides," she said, releasing a large smile. "We will be back within three days and you know what next week is."

"Our presentation ceremony."

Padmé grinned. "So you can use this time alone to learn your lines."

"Be careful, my love."

"Remember my heart is always with you, Ani."

When Padmé's image disappeared, it left the cabin much darker. Anakin remained sitting in the same position for several moments, hoping that the Force would watch over her. Even though General Tro would be on Coruscant to protect Padmé, should something happen, Anakin disliked leaving her safety in hands other than his.

* * *

Events of the past few years had made Obi-Wan more understanding of Qui-Gon's frustrations with the Jedi Council. This day further helped him to relate. Both he and Jaden had remained for hours in the Council's chambers, repeating several times the events that had transpired since they departed for Cato Neimoidia. Of course, he did leave out the details concerning Professor Zhall's whereabouts plus the intervention by Anakin and the Naboo military in returning him and the others safely back to Coruscant.

Still, this process should not have dragged on.

Obi-Wan had to admit that the cover story he concocted was just a millimeter short of ingenious. He told the Council that they had escaped the Viceroy's manor by stowing away aboard an automated transport ship bound for Corellia. Once there, the four Jedi procured public transport back to Coruscant. Thankfully, Anakin had been able to stabilize young Ferus enough to make Obi-Wan's story plausible. Still, he sensed that most of the Masters were skeptical, but thankfully they looked the other way as their central concern was focused upon the Trade Federation's hostility against them.

"This situation is most troubling," Ki-Adi Mundi considered aloud. "If the Trade Federation has no issue with openly attacking Jedi, it could be a sign of aggression towards the Republic."

"I disagree," Master Windu interjected. " It is more likely that the attack on Obi-Wan's team was a random act of desperation."

"I concur," Master Depa Billaba quickly echoed her support.

"But that doesn't make sense!" pointed out the newly promoted Togrutan, Master Shaak Ti. "If it was truly a random act, they would have immediately made contact with the Council." She paused and looked about the room. "No, I feel that this attack was intentional…it's purpose though, eludes me; but, the possibilities are frightening."

The diminutive Master Yoda, who had remained silent throughout the proceedings, finally spoke out. "Hmmmmm….Agree, most troubling this situation is, I do. Uncertain to their ultimate purpose, I am. Problems for the Republic, this could mean."

"The choice is clear!" Eeth Koth belted out. "We must demand that the Chancellor's office initiate an investigation into the Trade Federation's egregious actions."

"I am not certain that Chancellor Palpatine would wish to agitate already strained relations," Windu speculated. "To do so would pave the way for them to seek out an alliance with groups like the Separatists."

"Perhaps their attack on Master Kenobi and Master Tachi's group would give the Republic's prosecutors enough evidence to finally put away Viceroy Gunray for the rest of his natural life?" Oppo Rancisis suggested. "He has so far been able to dodge any prosecution over his actions during the Naboo blockade crisis."

"At an impasse, we are, " Yoda observed. "A response, we must have." He looked about the room before settling his sight upon Obi-Wan, making him slightly worried about what his next words. "Thoughts on how to proceed, young Obi-Wan, you might have?"

Obi-Wan gave a sideways glance over at his Padawan, who was a pillar of tension. "If I may suggest, my Masters that we consider presenting the information to the Chancellor himself. Then, if he decides to take action, it will be under the appearance that it was his office, and not the Jedi, who initiated the inquest."

The Council was silent as each of the senior Jedi seemed to consider Obi-Wan's suggestion. Finally, Master Windu responded. "A wise suggestion, young Obi-Wan." He then looked over at the room's occupants. "All in favor of Obi-Wan's plan, say aye."

"Aye," repeated all the Masters.

"Any dissention?" The silence that followed gave Master Windu his answer. "Very well." Turning back to Obi-Wan, he added, "You and your apprentice will accompany myself, Master Yoda and Master Mundi when we meet with Chancellor Palpatine."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan dutifully replied.

"For the moment, I'm sure you and your Padawan are in need of rest." Ki-Adi Mundi perceived.

Obi-Wan nodded once. "That and we would very much like to check on young Ferus' condition."

"Of course," Master Windu said.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said, dismissing them.

After both he and Jaden bowed then left the room, they collectively breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that their business with the Neimoidians was far from over. Obi-Wan had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Jaden's bewildered expression.

"Something troubling you?"

"That was intense!" Jaden exclaimed. "I can't believe that we might actually have to go back out there."

"Focus on the moment, young Padawan." He softly rebuked. "We don't know what the Chancellor will decide."

"Aren't you afraid that by going back to Cato Neimoidia that our cover story won't hold together?" Jaden asked, scrunching his face with worry.

Obi-Wan couldn't help grinning. "I seriously doubt that the Viceroy of the Trade Federation would be bold enough to admit anything." He then softly chuckled. "Besides, if you've take anything away from this experience, remember that these Federation types are cowards—and they will always resort to fearful solutions."

"That's what worries me," Jaden said under his breath.

* * *

She was here.

After years of searching, Siri was in utter disbelief that the child Dahlia, who was no longer a child, now lay before her. Despite their many years apart and the bluish black bruises that obscured her features, she knew Dahlia's presence in the Force almost as well as her own. Siri had so many questions to ask.

If only she would wake up…

"Master Tachi?" The soft-spoken Barriss Offee called out to her.

Siri blinked several times before turning her attention towards the padawan. "Yes?"

"Are you well?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a curious state.

"You've been standing by her bedside for over an hour…I was wondering if there was something I could do for you?" Barriss asked, unable to mask her concern.

"Has Healer Bant been in recently to check on her?"

Barriss nodded. "Her condition hasn't changed since she arrived."

"What happened to her?" Siri asked, unable to stop looking at all of Dahlia's visible injuries.

"We don't know, Master." Barriss answered. "All that she said was that she had to find you...If you don't mind me asking, how do you know her?"

Siri inhaled deeply before she answered. "She and her family were slaves in the cartel that I had infiltrated. I was about to get them away when we were discovered and my face caught the backend of a blaster rifle." Barriss remained silent while Siri continued, "After my rescue, I spent years looking for her, following every lead, every vision I had until one day they simply….stopped." She paused, delicately running her fingers along an uninjured portion of Dahlia's forearm. "I thought it meant she had died." Unable to hold back her tears, she turned to look over at Barriss. "I wouldn't have stopped looking if I had known she still lived."

"You did what you could, Master." Barriss reassured her. "You had your duties. Besides, it seems that the Force meant for you to find her much later."

"It might be too late," Siri lamented. "Look at her. Even if she does wake up, I could never make things right for her."

"We're doing all we can," the padawan said before she shifted her attention over where Ferus was resting. "Thankfully though Ferus will be well enough to return back to duty soon."

Siri smiled as she too looked over at her sleeping apprentice. "Yes. Ferus was…most fortunate." Her features suddenly hardened as guilt suddenly overwhelmed her. "It seems I cannot protect anyone under my charge."

"Why don't you go mediate?" Barriss softly suggested. "I will keep watch on the both of them."

"Promise me you'll inform me if either of their conditions change?"

Barriss dipped her head affirmatively. "Of course, Master."

Siri forced as smile as she dragged herself out of the healer's ward and towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Hopefully it and the Force would allow her some ease to her guilty conscience.

* * *

Calm

Serenity

Peace

Queen Amidala focused on those words while Rabé put the finishing touches on her headpiece. She had sat still in the same place since early that morning and her muscles were screaming for her to stand. Yet, Amidala ignored the pain. Instead, she focused on the task that was ahead. In her mind, she went through all the major points that she needed to address, as well as the apparent weaknesses Dooku could potentially exploit.

Sar Dooku—Viscount of Serenno

One of the things Anakin was most fond of saying was that there were rarely any true coincidences. Was it possible that the Trade Federation was in league with Dooku's Separatist movement? If not, why all coded transmissions? Surely it could not be just simple business.

There had to be more.

Amidala sighed and wanted to shake her head, but couldn't since Rabé was pulling several more strands upward. Perhaps Anakin was right. Maybe as a people they were now so worried about security that they, but she in particular, saw conspiracies everywhere. For all she knew, the communications log Ilianya acquired may have been negotiations that had absolutely nothing to do with the welfare of the Naboo.

_But why were the logs so heavily encrypted? _

_Their existence disturbed even General Tro._

She would not find the answers sitting here. Perhaps something in the upcoming debate would further shed light on Dooku's true intentions. And even if nothing was revealed, Amidala would make sure that the Naboo remained vigilant. The pulse of the galaxy was dramatically changing and unless something was done soon, she no longer doubted that total war was out of the realm of possibilities.

That made success with this debate even more imperative.

Amidala was about to mentally run through her opening statements once again when she noticed a commotion amongst her handmaidens in the back of the room.

"Ladies, is there a problem?"

A soft murmur of discussion occurred before Dormé, followed closely by Cordé and Sabé joined her at her side. Dormé was the first to speak. "You just received a delivery."

"Delivery?" Amidala asked confused. "For me?"

Dormé nodded affirmatively. "Yes, it's two dozen Tarisian orchids."

"From Anakin?"

Dormé looked nervously over at Cordé and Sabé, who then said, "No, Your Majesty. They're from…Valkin Ord."

"Valkin Ord," Amidala repeated. "By the spirits, how did he know that we're here?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty." Cordé responded with irritation in her voice. "But I certainly don't like it."

"Did you see him?"

"No, Your Majesty." Dormé answered. "The courier who dropped off the flowers gave us a note with Lord Ord's signature."

"This could be a security breech!" Versé cried out fearfully.

"Settle down!" Sabé warned sternly, while staring the younger handmaiden into submission.

"There's no reason to panic," Amidala insisted. "Lord Ord is a business man and they typically are interested in fostering good relations with their clients." She looked at her attendants and they seemed to calm down with her sense of reason. "Everything will continue as planned. However, Cordé…"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Please inform the security chiefs for the other delegates to be on heightened alert…just in case." Amidala suggested.

"I will see to it at once."

"Now," she said to Rabé. "Let's finished with my hair. We wouldn't want to keep our opponent waiting."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

As the room's occupants appeared to calm down, Amidala opened the note, which had been handwritten on a piece of parchment paper that was rare in this day and age of technology.

_To Amidala, Queen and ruler of the Naboo people._

_I send greetings and salutations from the people of the Xinthos Cluster. _ _I am currently conducting business on Coruscant and have learned of your presence here as well. I would find it most agreeable if you would allow me the honor of an audience sometime after your debate with the noble Count of Serenno. I enjoyed hosting your people on my world and found our conversations to be most fruitful. I would truly appreciate the opportunity to converse with you again, should your schedule allow. _

_I anxiously await your response. You can reach me through the Xinthonian embassy. _

_Until then, adieu fair Queen._

_VO_

Padmé didn't know how to feel. True, there was an advantage to maintaining at least a friendly relationship with the reputable arms dealer; however, she could not brush aside the feelings of unease that filled her senses at the mere mention of Lord Ord's name. As Padmé, she could be uneasy; but as Queen, she could not allow her personal feelings to cloud her judgment—especially if relations with the Trade Federation further plummet. The Naboo army was not ready to defend the planet, let alone their system and the Queen was mindful of this fact.

She could not take any potential help for granted.

"Dormé."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Please inform Lord Ord that we would be delighted to receive him after the debate," ordered Amidala.

"Majesty?" Dormé asked astounded.

"Do so at once," Amidala maintained, ignoring the chief handmaiden's surprise.

"Absolutely, Your Highness." She dutifully acknowledged.

Amidala then turned back around to face the mirror. She forced herself to concentrate on the speech and what she needed to say. There would be time later to fret about her decision to meet with Valkin.

* * *

It was rare that Jango Fett worked for opposing clients; but this was no ordinary job. While he was supposed to keep watchful tabs on the child ruler of Naboo, which he was doing by being on Coruscant, Count Dooku had issued a simple order: disrupt what was about to happen in any manner he saw fit. The only stipulation, no one of importance could die—at least, not on this day.

Jango did not want to abandon his mission to serve Lord Ord's request and he was thankful that Dooku's order had not caused him to choose between the two. While he did fear little in this life, he had seen first hand the power that Count Dooku wielded and did not want to find out what would happened if he crossed the Sith Lord. So Jango would watch and wait.

Hopefully this job would go by quickly.

* * *

The governmental plaza was bristling with activity. A large, metal stage had been erected with the Senate Rotunda looming large in the background. Queen Amidala paused as she took in the scene. She couldn't help remembering the first time she had seen this place with Grandma Winama. It was here and the stories she had been told that bright spring day that had sparked her interest in politics.

_If only she had lived to see me now…_

"Your Highness?" Dormé whispered in concern. "Is everything alright?"

Shifting her eyes abruptly over to her chief handmaiden. "Let's get going."

The number of people who had come to listen surprised Amidala. Evidentially, the Separatist problem was on the minds of those on Coruscant. To the left and back a bit from the stage, she locked eyes with Masters Yoda and Windu, who were surrounded by several other members of their order. Amidala gave them a curt nod before carefully ambling up the stairs and towards her podium. After placing her datapad down where she could see it, she afforded a sideways glance over at her opponent.

Count Dooku appeared much older than she had expected. He seemed more like somebody's stately grandfather rather than the head of such a polarizing group. Still, he was dressed in elegant, but nondescript, black robes, and refused to speak with any of the stagehands who were completing some last minute tasks. Amidala immediately recognized that despite his new station, Dooku still possessed the impassive countenance of a Jedi. From her research, she learned that Master Yoda had trained him himself, and then years later Dooku had overseen the training of the late Qui-Gon Jinn. She was curious how that relationship worked. Still, his association with Naboo's fallen Jedi hero made it difficult for her to dislike the mysterious Count. However, Amidala was not about to allow sentiment to cloud her duty.

At the same time, Amidala briefly shivered as Chancellor Palpatine passed behind her en route to the front of the stage. He respectfully bowed his head in her direction before he turned towards the crowd.

"My dear people of the Republic. It gives me great joy to welcome you to this forum." Queen Amidala noticed Count Dooku becoming agitated, but the Chancellor appeared none the wiser as he continued. "We are gathered here today to help broker an open air of dialogue between the loyal pillars of the Republic and those who wish to deconstruct millennia of traditions."

_Why is Palpatine trying to bait him? He's only going to make things worse._

"We shall begin with the leader of the Separatist movement, the Viscount of Serenno, Sar Dooku."

The former Jedi moved closer to the podium. He paused and looked about the crowd before he spoke. Amidala found it intriguing that he didn't pull out a datapad or seem to possess any other cue as he started his speech.

"People of the Republic, I come before you today in friendship." Dooku proclaimed while giving Palpatine a sideway glance, his expression noticeably irritated. "For too long, the machinations here on Coruscant have been too mired with their own greed to be concerned with the plight of trillions in the Outer Rim. Slavery continues to run rampant, children of all species go hungry at nights and families throughout the known galaxy have been displaced as result of tribal conflicts that have continued without any intervention from the Republic or the Jedi. For these reasons, my world, as well as many others, decided to speak out for those with no voice or power to bring their problems into the light."

"And now," he said, turning to look over at Amidala, "many of the more privileged systems have gathered together to try to further push us into oblivion." Many in the crowd hissed while a low hum of murmuring immediately filled the air. "And we will not stand by idling waiting for the scrapes the mighty Chancellor might through in attempt to silence us."

Chancellor Palpatine, now very obviously angered by his comments, interrupted Dooku. "Thank you for your opening statement, Count Dooku. And now it is my profound please to introduce Queen Amidala of the Naboo, who will speak on behalf of the Allied nations."

She took in a deep breath as she made her way to the podium. She again, looked out at the crowd and took noticed that they were fixated on her and what she was about to say. "My dear friends, it is an honor to come before you on this day. I have to admit that I was disturbed by the accusations of the Separatist leadership—that our alliance was built with the sole purpose of quelling their concerns." Amidala paused to look over at Dooku. She offered him a slight nod and smile before continuing, "I've come here to say that claim is unequivocally false. Instead, our worlds are in fact sympathetic to the many problems that plague the tens of thousands of systems in the Outer Rim and are working tirelessly to find realistic solutions."

Dooku immediately erupted. "Don't patronize us with your false claims, Your Highness! We are well aware that your intentions are not benign."

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

The stern expression occupying Dooku's features grew harsher. "We know that you and the other member worlds are secretly raising an army with the goal of conquering the Outer Rim for yourselves."

Amidala could not help to be aghast. Her thoughts swirled as she considered how Dooku had come to this conclusion. The Naboo Defense Act was a public declaration and had nothing to do with the Alliance or the Separatists for that matter. Was it possible that he knew about the Naboo's covert activities on Cato Neimoidia? It was possible this was what fueled General Tro's concerns—that the Trade Federation was trying to get their revenge by other means. Quickly returning her focus to the moment, Amidala retorted, "Our association is one to seek peaceful solutions, not a military pact."

"But your people are creating an army, are they not?" Dooku questioned.

"For defensive purposes only," Amidala defended. "We are not conquerors."

The Count scoffed and then turned to the crowd. "That is the statement which every tyrant utters, right before they make war on unsuspecting systems. We just did it to protect our own needs," he mocked. "What about the dire needs of the impoverished in the Outer Rim? Why aren't you spending your vast resources to help them?"

Amidala couldn't help grinning as the Count had made a grave tactical error. "Begging your pardon, but I do believe you are mistaken about a great many things."

"Oh?"

She nodded once, offering a placid smile to the audience. "You should check with the Republic's financial guilds. There you will find that Naboo, throughout my administration, has been near the top worlds that have contributed sizeable funds to the poorest systems in the Outer Rim. In fact, one of the galaxy's most successful refugee relocation programs is headquartered on Naboo."

Count Dooku looked taken aback as he strangely looked over at Chancellor Palpatine who seemed quite delighted with her response. Amidala was about to further argue her point when the strangest sensation overcame her awareness. Something caused her pulse to suddenly race moments before she saw General Tro racing up to the stage. Everything in the world at that second had gone silent. She then darted her eyes over at the group of Jedi, most of which had disappeared, but she instantly recognized the glowing hues of several ignited lightsabers. Instinctively, she crouched just at the same moment, a ground shaking eruption occurred, knocking everybody in attendance off their feet. Amidala reached up to cover her ears as the booming sound of an explosion ripped through the air.

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion as she felt herself being carried off the stage. Trying to focus, she saw her cousin Cordé, along with Sabé and Dormé helping General Tro move her off. If she had the voice to, Amidala would have screamed out of confusion. Now forcing her eyes to get a better look at what had happened, she briefly saw several nearby buildings on fire. She was turning her head when the group fell down due to another explosion. This time, Amidala saw the building catch on fire and also what looked like a lone figure propelling itself into the Coruscanti sky lanes.

At that moment, Queen Amidala somehow knew that this was only the beginning of things to come…

* * *

Anakin stood silently alongside Professor Tojas Zhall in the landing bay underneath his mountain residence on Naboo. They both diligently watched Ellisé Bibble, Rell Braxt and Dia Sonna put the finishing touches on a damping field unit that would aid in hiding the Silver Fox.

"You don't think that being under several feet of solid rock is enough to hide the ship?" Anakin asked.

Zhall shook his head. "The Trade Federation possesses probe droids that can scan for items down near a planet's core. " He paused to look over at Anakin. "I just want to make sure."

Anakin grinned. "I can understand that." He then turned towards the ship that had aided in their escape from Cato Neimoidia, which was dwarfed by the much larger _Sovereign_. "Hard to believe all this effort for one tiny ship."

"Tsk, tsk, Lord Skywalker." Tojas said, clicking his tongue. "You're forgetting your galactic history." Anakin raised his eyebrows in intrigue as the Professor continued, "Recall the technological superiority of beings like the Rakatans, Hapans or even our Old Republic. They used that advantage to defeat their enemies. One great weapon can change the face of the galaxy."

Anakin flashed a quick smile as his thoughts drifted off to one of General Tro's lessons about himself and what he would be one day required to do. He mused that he too was a weapon and it was quite possible that his actions could also be galactic altering. Anakin tried to focus his concentration back on the Professor since considering the weight of his destiny could crush a star. He was about to ask Zhall about the ship when an abrupt disturbance in the Force nearly brought him to his knees.

"Anakin!" Ellisé cried out as she ran over to join him.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" Zhall asked as he helped him to his feet.

He nodded vacantly as he reached into the Force to find the source of the disturbance. Padmé. Something had caused her to go into a panic. Something terrible was happening. He had to go to her.

"It's the Queen," he finally said.

"The Queen? How?" Ellisé asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"She's in danger! I must go to her." Anakin declared as he started to sprint to the_Sovereign. _

"Wait!" Ellisé called out as she chased after him.

Anakin paused on the gangplank. "I need to leave now!"

"Let me come with you," Ellisé requested. Anakin was about to protest when she added, "If you are going into combat, you're going to need a co-pilot."

"Very well. Let's get going." He then called out. "Chief Braxt."

"Yes, Milord?"

"Please see to the professors and make sure they get situated in Theed as soon as possible," Anakin ordered.

"I will see to it at once," Braxt acknowledged.

"Anakin," Zhall called out. "Be careful."

Ellisé's brow furrowed at the Professor. "We will."

_TBC-Thoughts, suggestions, or comments are always welcomed and appreciated!_


	20. Chapter 14: Intersecting Destinies

_My sincerest thanks to everyone who is reading and also reviewing. I really appreciate the comments, as well as the support. _

**Isebas: **I am humbled by your very kind comments. I'm glad you've liked all the twists and turns. I know there's many, but thrilled that they have been keeping you at the edge of your seat. You'll definitely get to see some of your favorite characters in this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!

**PrincessoftheDevil: **Thanks so much. Update is here!

**Hewhoreaps: **Happy to know that you've liked both stories. Thanks for reading!

**D.greynight: **Glad to see you back. I definitely understand how easy it is to get distracted. As for Valkin, I think it is fair to say that his interests in the queen are not solely business oriented. As for Anakin and Ferus, I wouldn't say that they created a bond, but I think there will be other more pressing concerns for Ferus coming soon. Thanks so much for reading!

**MoAngel:** So happy that you are still liking this. As for meeting Dooku, I think Padme and the others felt that they were avoiding escalating tensions, but perhaps things have gotten worse? As for Valkin, the Naboo military is still in its infancy and he remains a highly connected and very powerful arms dealer so the Naboo definitely don't want to ignore him. Still, I agree with you in that it is not a good idea. Thanks for reading!

**Mlkkvh5:** Excited that I can still catch you by surprise ;). Thank you so much for the kind comments. I really try to take my time and make sure everything is coherent and the writing flows as best as possible. This is generally why it takes so much time between updates. Well, that and getting married this year plus a new job do take considerable time too ;). Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy this next update!

**Ethanpizza: **Thanks for your comments. You bring up a very, very interesting point. I wouldn't say, at this point at least, that she is seeing Palpy in a different light. Right now, Padme probably didn't really focus on that 'eerie feeling' too much, but it will come back to her mind later. Thanks so much reading. Thrilled you are still enjoying!

**Bahjcb: **Thanks so very much. I really appreciate the kind comments!

**Shookie: **Thanks!

**Bandqsecurtiyaw: **Thank you so much!

**ILDV**: Thanks so much. Update is here!

**Flaming man of iron: **Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

There were many wonders in the galaxy, which at one time or another, Jango had seen with his own eyes. Coruscant, the seat of democracy and often considered the most elegant of all the wonders, was his least favorite. He was quite happy to be loading up _Slave I_ in preparation for his return to the Outer Rim. There were far too many beings in this place that would love nothing more than to introduce their blaster to the back of his head. 

It was atypically quiet on the loading docks as Jango walked back down the gangplank to grab the last of the supplies. He was about to reach down for the lone crate when the most disturbing of sounds filled his ears. An unusual warmth accompanied by a red afterglow appeared suddenly under his neck. Chancing a glance back at his attacker, Jango felt a powerful hand dig into his right shoulder as it led him roughly to the edge of the hangar.

"I should kill you were you stand," growled Jango's assailant.

Recognizing the voice, he pleaded, "Lord Valkin, I can explain."

"And why should I listen to bounty hunter scum?"

Jango clenched his jaw in anger. He wanted to lash out and kill. And yet, his loyalties to his people and Valkin Ord's place amongst them held his hand steady. "I had to do it. The attack was ordered by Lord Tyranus."

Valkin's grip on his shoulder loosened as Jango felt himself being spun around. "Lord Tyranus told you to do this?"

Jango nodded once. He instantly noticed the disturbed expression occupying Lord Ord's features as he muttered, "Why would he want to do such a thing?"

"He said it was to make it look like the Republic was trying to take him and the other Separatists out."

"My apologies," Valkin admitted, extinguishing his lightsaber and taking several steps back. "Tell me, my friend, what have you learned about the Naboo Queen?"

Still bewildered by Valkin possession of a lasersword, it took Jango several moments to finally answer. "She's twenty-two standard years old. This is her third year in a five year second term. The Naboo are an extremely wealthy population and are quietly building up a sizeable military."

"What about her, bounty hunter?" Valkin questioned. "You are not telling me about the person."

"Amidala is from Naboo's mountain region. She has been involved in politics since she was a child. Most would describe her as fiercely loyal, most of the Allied nations consider her the part that keeps the Alliance together."

"And what about protection?"

She is constantly surrounded by bodyguards and is also never far from a boy named Skywalker."

Valkin blinked several times. "And what of this…Skywalker? Who is he?"

"I couldn't find much about him before his arrival on Naboo seven years ago," Jango reported. "But I do know he is considered something of a hero amongst the Naboo people and he even carries a lasersword similar to yours."

"Interesting," Valkin remarked while rubbing his chin. He straightened to his full height. "Very good, bounty hunter. You did well. I know you are anxious to return to Kamino."

Jango winced at the mention of the cloning facility. His recent adventures had taken him away from his son—his clone—for far too long. The boy was becoming too clever to accept his old excuses as to why he was away for so long. The time was coming when he would have to tell Boba the truth about himself. Jango half-bowed. "Again, my apologies for not informing you of my actions, Milord."

"We do serve a rather unforgiving master." Valkin observed.

"That we do." Jango acknowledged grimly.

Valkin then leaned over and whispered. "Enjoy your rest, but be ready for I may be calling on you soon."

"Understood, my Lord."

* * *

Anakin's fists were turning white as he held onto the _Sovereign's_ controls in a near death grip. He and Ellisé were only minutes from entering Coruscanti space, which was minutes too long for the young High Protector of the Naboo. While Anakin tried to squeeze every ounce of power from the ship's engines, his companion was huddled over the communication station's controls.

He was surprised that Ellisé was so willing to aid in his effort to help Padmé. While she had always been a good friend to him, Anakin didn't need his affinity with the Force to know that Ellisé had her own agenda. Still, he had no time to worry about such things. Padmé was in danger and he needed to get to her.

"Anakin." Ellisé called out from her station, breaking him out of his musings.

"What's wrong?"

"The hypercom channels are buzzing. Apparently, the Supreme Chancellor has issued a Level 1 lockdown on Coruscant." She looked over at him. "No ships in or out."

Anakin grinned. "I think I can get around that," engaging the ship's cloaking shields, causing it to disappear from plain sight. "See if you can locate Padmé's comlink channel…we can then use it as a beacon to find her."

"That's going to be difficult," Ellisé said as she turned back to her controls. "There's literally billions of comlinks on Coruscant."

"Try your best," Anakin encouraged her.

Meanwhile, the navicomputer indicated that they had reached their destination, prompting Anakin to disengage the hyperdrive. He looked at the viewscreen in amazement as tens of thousands of ships surrounded Coruscant, waiting for permission to land. Wasting no time, he guided the _Sovereign _into the city-planet's atmosphere. Anakin reached out with the Force to try to locate Padmé amongst the billions of Coruscant's inhabitants.

_She had to be well._

_She could be no other way._

He swiveled over to scan the surface for any area to land when Ellisé declared, "I found it!"

"Where?"

"Two twenty two point six. It's about a thousand kilometers away." She responded before adding, "It looks like she's inside the Alderaanian embassy."

"Hold on!" Anakin ordered as he pulled back on the throttle, propelling the cloaked _Sovereign_ into the treacherous skylanes hovering over Coruscant's surface. He didn't care about anything else at the moment, but Padmé's welfare. Thankfully, the Force was with him as he spiraled down to towards the Alderaanian complex. Much like the ornate architecture on Alderaan, the building that housed the embassy adopted a similar style. It stood out from the modern designs used by the neighboring worlds, making it easier for Anakin to locate from the sky.

Anakin extended his awareness around the building in case any dangers lurked nearby and found that the Force felt strange. On Naboo, the Force was serene and peaceful like a still pond; but here it was distorted and heavy. It felt as if he was trying to see through a stack of duracrete. He must have had appeared oddly to Ellisé who was looking at him with a concerned expression etched across her features.

"I'm fine."

She seemed momentarily startled. "I'm sorry...I was staring."

Anakin couldn't help chuckling at her discomfort. "It's alright. I was trying to see through the Force if there was any danger nearby."

"And is there?"

He shook his head. "None that I can sense. Still..." Anakin said now grinning. "That doesn't mean that it is completely safe."

"Agreed." Ellisé replied as she opened up a nearby panel, which revealed several blaster rifles hung together. She was about to take one out when Anakin gently grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't recommend that."

"Why not?" She asked curiously. "You said there could still be danger."

"I know," Anakin answered. "But I doubt that the Alderannians would be very happy with us marching into their embassy armed."

The blond haired young woman groaned aloud. "But we'd be fools if we didn't have some kind of armaments."

Anakin nodded once, at the same time he unhooked his lightsaber. "We'll be alright.…just stay close."

"Well, I didn't exactly think we were here on a sight seeing tour," she quipped as she put the blaster back in its compartment, replacing it with a small, easily hidden hand model.

"Let's get going."

* * *

_Once again, I find myself in the dark place. But it isn't dark. Fire surrounds me and the earth tries to shake me off my feet. I struggle to breathe as the smoke makes my lungs scream in pain with each breath I try to take. There is no escape as I feel the veil of infinite nothingness about to shroud me forever. At that moment, the light of lights emerges to pull me out of the abyss, its warmth filling my essence. I turn to look straight into the sun, but it has disappeared. I cry out for it, my heart beating painfully in my chest at its loss. Yet, there is no comfort. _

_I am saved._

_But I am forever alone._

* * *

Padmé darted up from her bed, causing the handmaidens in her room to stir in surprise. Her heart was racing as she tried to convince herself that she was having a bad dream. Glancing around, Padmé realized that they were inside the visiting dignitaries' quarters inside the Alderaanian embassy. After the chaos that ensued at the debates, her handmaidens along with Bail Organa's security staff had guided them to the nearby complex. She had asked to have a moment to rest, but it seemed that several hours had passed since the daylight was nearly gone.

Sabé was the first to approach her.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?"

Padmé nodded once, then turned her attention towards the hallway, where several members of Alderaanian security were scurrying through. "What's going on?"

"The Chancellor ordered an immediate lock down of Coruscant," Sabé answered. "He wants to try to catch whoever was responsible for the attack."

"Are there any leads?" Padmé asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Dormé, who had quietly moved next to Sabé, responded. "Not as yet, Your Majesty."

"For now, nothing gets on or off of Coruscant and also, all long range communications have be blocked," Sabé reported.

"You mean we haven't been in contact with Naboo since this morning?" Padmé asked, unable to mask her concern.

"That's correct, Your Highness." Dormé answered.

Padmé was about to indicate her discomfort over the situation when a series of yells flooded the outside hallway. The handmaidens moved closer to the doorway to investigate when Bail Organa rushed inside, nearly out of breath. "Forgive my intrusion, Miladies, but I must insist that you stay in this room."

"Why?" Sabé blurted out. "What has happened?"

"Possible security breech," He said, pulling out his side arm.

"Where's Cordé?" Padmé asked she looked about the room.

"She's leading some of my men to the main gates…where the intruders are approaching." Bail replied.

Now worried, Padmé turned to both Sabé and Dormé. "I'm safe here. Go and help Cordé."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They said in unison.

As Sabé and Dormé left, followed closely behind by Viceroy Organa, Padmé looked over to the remaining handmaidens in utter defeat. She hated feeling useless. Hopefully her loyal friends would be all right. Padmé would never forgive herself if something terrible happened to them.

* * *

The courtyard leading up to the embassy's main entrance was narrow and surrounded by native trees on both sides. This afforded Cordé and the several members of the Alderaanian security detachment good hiding places to get a better glimpse of the intruders. Realizing that she was too close to effectively use her blaster, Cordé pulled out a small vibroblade she kept hidden under her cloak. Then she waited until she saw the elongated shadows of the intruders stretching down the pathway to act.

With one motion, Cordé jumped from her hiding place, her vibroblade poised to attack. She immediately locked onto the taller of the two figures whose features were obscured by a dark hood. Ready to strike, Cordé suddenly felt the strangest sensation, followed by the loud crackle of a lightsaber coming to life. The next moment she was aware of, she found herself being suspended in mid-air while her attacker held his emerald green blade mere inches from her throat. At the same time, she thought she heard both Sabé and Dormé shouting from across the courtyard.

"Anakin! NO!"

Cordé felt herself being gently set down and her eyes suddenly seemed to work again. She took immediate notice of the embarrassed expression spread across the young High Protector's face as he offered her a guilty lopsided grin.

"My apologies, Lady Naberrie." He coyly offered.

"I should have known that you would come, my Lord." She replied as she put away her vibroblade.

"What took you so long?" Sabé asked as both she and Dormé rushed over to join them.

"Nice to see you too, Sabé." Anakin joked before his features became stoic again. "Where is the Queen? Is she safe?"

Cordé couldn't help smiling at Anakin's boyish chivalry. She knew only too well the lengths that he would go to protect her cousin's life. It was a quality that had immediately won her approval, especially after they had announced their intentions to court one another. Besides all his good qualities, Anakin was quite handsome, which she was more than sure Padmé was keenly aware. "She's fine, my Lord and probably anxious to know what is happening."

"Lead the way," He said with a grin.

* * *

"I thought I told you to stay on Naboo," Padmé said, feigning a scowl at her beloved.

Anakin shrugged. "I did take care of what you asked me to do…honestly."

"Oh…come here," she said, motioning for him to draw close.

Anakin immediately rushed over to give her a crushing embrace. Padmé felt her feet leave the floor as he joyously twirled her around. She couldn't help giggle gleefully as being back in his presence took away all the recent worries and threats. Padmé felt whole again as the warmth of his hug made her feel like the luckiest woman in the galaxy. Anakin dipped his face into the crook of her neck and whispered, "I thought I lost you."

"Never," she said while reaching over to pull his face in front of hers. "I am glad you came."

"What happened?"

Padmé sighed, as she knew reality would no longer wait. Withdrawing from his embrace, she motioned for him to sit with her and the handmaidens who had been discussing the current situation. "We're not certain. Chancellor Palpatine is hopeful that the planetary lockdown will help the local authorities find who was responsible for the attacks during the debate."

"I hardly believe that will work," he said, folding his arms. "There are too many ways for people to get off-world."

"I agree," Padmé admitted. "Still, I'm afraid that we're stuck here until he lifts the moratorium."

"Nonsense," Anakin smirked mischievously. "We can leave on the _Sovereign_ whenever we want_."_

"If only," she answered while noticing the deflated expressions on the room's other occupants. "We can't simply disappear after what happened. What would we tell Viceroy Organa or Chancellor Palpatine? Besides, I don't wish to give up our tactical advantage with the cloak just because I want to go home."

"What do you suggest, Your Majesty?" Sabé chimed in.

Rising to her feet, Padmé responded. "I'll go see the Chancellor myself." She flashed a quick wink at Anakin. "Perhaps I can persuade him to allow us to return to Naboo."

"With the local police stretched across the planet, it will be difficult to get any additional public protection for you." Cordé observed. "As it is, your entourage attracts considerable attention, Your Highness."

"Then we'll just have avoid being such a spectacle," Padmé retorted with a sly grin.

* * *

Obi-Wan would have to spend more time teaching Jaden the importance of maintaining a dispassionate appearance. As they waited in the Chancellor's antechamber along with Masters Yoda, Windu and Mundi, Obi-Wan was sure that any sudden noise would cause his excitable padawan to vault himself into the ceiling. Still, he had to consider that only a few weeks prior, Jaden was essentially a librarian's assistant—that the constant change, which came with being in the diplomatic corps would be atypical for some time.

Besides, had he been in Jaden's place at the same age, he too would probably be feeling a bit star struck.

"Master Jedi," called out Palpatine's secretary. "The Supreme Chancellor will see you now."

Silently, the five Jedi filed into the office, which was a scene of chaos as numerous representatives and dignitaries from throughout the Republic were engaged in heated debate. Ignoring the disarray, Palpatine walked several paces in the Jedi's direction to greet them. As the Jedi bowed respectfully, a hushed silence filled the room, during which the representatives filed out one by one into the antechamber.

Palpatine motioned for the Jedi to take a seat as he returned to behind his large desk."My apologies for not meeting with you earlier, but as you can see, my day has been rather hectic."

Mace Windu nodded solemnly. "We, of course, are here to serve the Republic in whatever capacity."

"Have the local authorities come up with any leads as to who was behind the attack?" Ki-Adi Mundi softly queried.

"Only a few unsubstantiated rumors, but nothing solid." The Chancellor responded grimly.

"Which are?" Mundi pressed further.

"Only that one of the allied worlds paid someone to assassinate Count Dooku."

"I find that hard to believe," Obi-Wan interjected. "I have had the opportunity to work with most of the Alliance leaders. They are staunchly loyal to the Republic and would not wish to cause any further problems with the Separatists."

Palpatine appeared to agree with him and added, "Thankfully though none of the members of the debate were injured."

"Terrible was the attacker's actions," Master Yoda lamented. "Many lives were lost."

"Indeed," Palpatine reflected aloud."Still, the situation could have been far worse had Count Dooku or any member of his group _had_ been killed."

"True," Master Windu responded curtly. "But I'm sure his training would have helped him prevent any harm befalling any in his charge."

"You bring up an interesting point, Master Windu." The Chancellor folded his hands together on his desk. "Given my limited understanding of your ways, I am curious why none of you was able to anticipate the attack? After all, I thought Force adepts could predict the future?"

"Always in motion, the future is," Yoda recited the well-known Jedi axiom. "Impossible to know, which reality will occur."

Obi-Wan reached up to rub his beard. Although the other Masters didn't seem troubled, he couldn't get over the notion that the Chancellor was questioning their ability to use the Force. He didn't perceive any threat, but something about Palpatine's insinuation disturbed him. Or rather, it was the man himself that gave him pause?

Obi-Wan was admittedly not a fan of politics. The Jedi as a whole were suspicious of many of the Senate's actions, especially since Palpatine rose to power. It wasn't that it had become any more corrupt than his predecessor, but with the growing threats of the Separatists, it seemed that the Republic was going into decline. As a student of history, Obi-Wan knew that all the past great societies in one way or another experienced similar problems. It was inevitable. Still, what troubled him most about the current situation was that the fall seemed to be accelerating with each passing year.

He could already hear Qui-Gon rebuking him for his lack of focus and not paying better attention to the living Force. Obi-Wan shifted his attention back to the Chancellor, who was noticeably scowling. "Well, be that as it may, I expect that any future public interactions with the Separatists that the Jedi will be better represented."

"You made no special request of us for this debate," Master Windu pointed out. "But we of course stand ready."

Obi-Wan noticed Palpatine clenching his fists several times before he rose up to look out his large bay window. "Your graces must surely know that this is a critical time for the Republic. A turning point, if you will."

"Full of turning points, history is." Master Yoda stated.

"Quite," Palpatine said, arching his eyebrow. "And because of that, I cannot authorize any action that could led to further…agitation… to an already critical situation."

The group of Jedi looked curiously at one another before Master Mundi asked, "Are you referring to our request to investigate the Trade Federation's attack on Master Kenobi's team?"

The Chancellor nodded once. "I believe what happened was a misunderstanding…nothing more. I have already received assurances from the Neimoidian ambassador that they will conduct an internal audit and those responsible will be punished."

"Misunderstanding?" Jaden belted out, much to the other Masters' dismay. "We were almost killed."

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan rebuked, causing Jaden to look down in shame. He shook his head in disgust before returning his attention to Palpatine. "Forgive my apprentice, Your Excellency. His youthful exuberance sometimes gets the best of him."

Palpatine's scowl vanished. He chuckled merrily while waving his hand dismissively. "No offense taken, Master Kenobi. I understand. I was once young and brash myself." A strange grin suddenly crossed his features as he added, "I can recall on many occasions when my…mentor … fretted about my over-ambitiousness."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to make of the Chancellor's last statement. And he also could tell that neither did the other Jedi. Despite his admonishment of Jaden's statement, he couldn't ignore the fact that he felt the same way. "Forgive me, Chancellor Palpatine, but may I ask what is being done to soothe the relations between the Republic and the Trade Federation?"

"Let's just say for now that some of their needs are being addressed privately."

"Hmmmm…" Master Yoda groaned. "Giving into their greed, bolster their rebelliousness, it will."

"And what would you have me do?" Palpatine asked rhetorically in an unusually pleading tone. "The Senate is too mired in its own selfish desires to see the terrible threat that the Trade Federation could pose to the Republic." He paused, a sullen expression now etched in his features. "That's why I must be able to count on the Jedi and your ability at…discretion. I would consider you backing away from your call for an inquest, a personal favor."

"We would have to address this with the other members of the Council before agreeing to anything, Your Excellency." Mace Windu informed him.

"Of course," Palpatine replied evenly.

"And what of the attack during the debate?" Master Mundi asked.

"I would ask that your graces assign someone to assist local security with their investigation. They would then report back to me with their findings," Palpatine requested.

"As you mentioned, there was nothing unique about the attacker," Master Windu reported. "It appears that the trail has gone cold."

The Chancellor looked away from them again. "In any case, I would still like a Jedi involved." He then looked over his shoulder at them. "Perhaps Master Kenobi's zealous apprentice would be so kind as to assist me in this venture."

"Jaden has only recently been assigned to the diplomatic corps," Obi-Wan said protectively. "While he is quite advanced for his age, I'm sure the other Masters would agree that he lacks the experience to handle a criminal investigation on his own."

Palpatine turned around, his arms now folded across his chest. "But as you said, there was little evidence left behind and most that remains is to check into the few leads that have been reported." Apparently noting their unease, he added, "Besides, I will have my security chiefs working with him throughout the process."

"Again," Master Windu began, but was interrupted by the Chancellor.

"I know, I know…. go and discuss it with your wise Council. I will expect though to receive your responses within the next day," Palpatine said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

Obi-Wan was about to again voice his objections when the image of the Chancellor's secretary appeared on his desk. "Your Excellency, I apologize for the interruption."

"I thought I ordered that we were not to be disturbed."

"I know, Your Excellency," he answered, his voice notably shaky. "However, Queen Amidala of the Naboo is requesting an audience."

Palpatine's mood lightened noticeably. "Send her in." He then turned to the Jedi. "Now Master Jedi, if you would please excuse me, I have other duties to attend to."

Obi-Wan, completely dismayed over the situation, rose with the other Masters and was heading out when a tendril of auburn hair flowing out from one of the figures' hood who were entering the room caught his eye. When he looked up, he saw that Sabé was standing in the doorway, dressed in a nondescript purple hooded cloak, as was Queen Amidala herself and one other handmaiden. Behind them was another figure dressed in black, who stood several paces away. He instantly knew that it was Anakin, since his presence shone through the Force like a supernova. And while he was interested in speaking with his friend and student, there was someone else who required his full attention.

"Greetings, Your Highness." Palpatine said from across the room.

As the other Jedi bowed in respect, Obi-Wan subtly made his way closer to Sabé. He gave a curt nod to Anakin who replied in kind before making his way to the Queen's side. The room's occupants were suddenly fixated on her, including his padawan, which afforded him the opportunity to speak with his wife.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"And I, you." She responded.

"The diner?" He asked, alluding to their public Coruscant rendezvous—Dex's Diner.

Sabé shook her head, then motioned wordlessly over at the Queen and Palpatine who were speaking.

"Chancellor, while I understand the need to prevent ships from leaving, we do have urgent business to attend to back home," Queen Amidala said diplomatically.

"And I will make sure that no harm comes to her," Anakin chimed in.

Shifting his eyes from the Queen, Palpatine appeared to study the young man before addressing him. "Lord Skywalker, I was unaware that you were on Coruscant."

Anakin shrugged momentarily. "I serve the crown in whatever capacity she deems fit for my talents," he replied with a slight grin.

"I see," Palpatine said, offering Anakin a curious stare before turning his attention back towards the Queen. "I do not want to take such a risk with your life, Your Highness."

"We have ample security to ensure our safety until we get into hyperspace," she retorted calmly." Amidala advised him.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty," Obi-Wan said from the back of the room. "I am currently without assignment and could fly additional cover if there are no objections."

Palpatine rubbed his chin momentarily prior to shoot a glance over at the elder Jedi. "If your graces are in agreement, I could then be persuaded to allow the Naboo contingent to leave."

Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged glances before the elder of the two spoke. "Allow Master Kenobi to assist the Naboo, we shall."

"Very well, Your Highness." Palpatine acquiesced. "I shall clear your departure with the dock master, but will advise them not to report it in the official logs…just in case."

"We appreciate your efforts Chancellor...Master Jedi," Amidala said pleasantly.

When all in the room were about to leave, Palpatine called out, "Lord High Protector, would you stay a moment?"

Anakin looked over at Amidala who gave him a curt nod before motioning to the others to leave the room. As the Jedi followed suit, Obi-Wan walked over to Jaden. "If the Council grants you permission to serve Palpatine, report to Master Windu until my return."

"Yes, Master."

"And Jaden."

He paused to look at him squarely in the eye. "Yes, Master?"

"Enjoy your first assignment on your own," Obi-Wan said with a wink. He knew after that meeting that the Council would do whatever it could to help support Palpatine in this apparent time of need. Hopefully his student wouldn't become too overwhelmed.

* * *

Anakin stood silently as he watched Palpatine return to his large chair behind his desk. He would have preferred for Padmé and the others to stay. It would have done wonders for his nerves. Still, he could not ignore the awe and wonder he felt by standing in the Supreme Chancellor's office—he, the slave boy from Tatooine.

He couldn't wait to tell his Mother.

"Anakin, please sit down."

Anakin complied, never taking his eyes off the Chancellor. "How can I help you, Your Excellency?"

"Please, drop the formalities." Palpatine requested. "I never get back to Naboo enough to check on your progress and I wanted to make sure Naboo's greatest hero was well."

"I am." Anakin reported.

"And your military training?"

"General Tro is an excellent teacher." He said. "I believe I will be will prepared to handle my duties once our military is at full readiness."

"Good…good." Palpatine said, his voice noticeably trailing off.

"Is there anything else you require?"

Palpatine, once again, rose to his feet and looked out at the cityscape. "I hope both you and Queen Amidala are aware that while I am responsible for an entire galaxy, Naboo is my home and its affairs remain close to my heart."

"We are thankful for your concern," Anakin responded, unsure what the Chancellor was getting at.

"As such, I also hope that if you felt something threatened our home, you would come to me immediately for help."

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, unsure how best to answer. Anakin had many lessons in diplomacy, but he was no master like Padmé. However, when he did find himself on uneven ground, if nothing else, feigning ignorance usually worked. "I do of course work to serve the best interests of the crown, Sir. I'm sure, though, that the Queen would consider all her options should something or someone wish to endanger Naboo."

"Of course," Palpatine responded with a smile. "I only wished to remind you that you do have friends and to not ignore the great power you have at your dispose."

"I am thankful for your kindness, Your Excellency." Anakin replied as he nervously rose to his feet. "With your permission, I wish to see to the preparations for the Queen's departure."

Palpatine nodded. "By all means." Anakin bowed respectfully and as he turned to leave, the Chancellor added, "And Anakin."

"Excellency?"

"I do hope that next time you are on Coruscant, when your duties allow, you will visit me again, as I always enjoy our conversations."

Anakin flashed him an uneasy smile. "Thank you for your gracious invitation. I will keep it in mind." He bowed his head once again and then quickly left the office. As he ambled his way through the numerous corridors, Anakin couldn't get over the uneasiness he felt in the Chancellor's office. Perhaps it was his insecurities coming back to the surface? After all, the Force echoed no warnings and Chancellor Palpatine seemed genuinely interested in his well-being. But why was it that every time he was in the man's presence, it made his skin crawl?

* * *

Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee sighed deeply as she once again thumbed through the datapad with the updated information on the injured Dahlia.

No change.

She couldn't understand how every one of the most aggressive techniques utilized by the Jedi healers did nothing to improve her condition. All the numbers indicated that this girl should be awake and talking; however, she remained in her seemingly perpetual slumber. Barriss though wasn't sure who worried her most—Dahlia or Master Tachi. Ever since she had returned from her mission, Master Tachi had spent every possible free moment in the healer's ward—watching, waiting for something to happen. Barriss had even expressed her concerns to Master Bant, but she waved it off, muttering something about Siri being eternally stubborn.

Moving over to where the comatose girl's head rested, Barriss sat nearby, gently probing the Force around Dahlia. Unlike before, the Force seemed to be stirring. Hopeful, Barriss reached further with her awareness. If Dahlia was coming to, she could use the Force to help guide her back to consciousness. She was taken aback when she realized the Dahlia was Force sensitive. Barriss could feel the brush of the girl's mind against her own as she sent out feelings of friendship and curiosity. She sensed that Dahlia was struggling to reach consciousness. Barriss decided to utilize her own Force energy, to help direct the ailing girl towards the land of the living.

Emboldened with their quick progress, Barriss encouraged Dahlia to move towards the surface of consciousness when she felt a peculiar sensation coming from the girl. When she turned to refocus her attention, the light that had surrounded Dahlia suddenly extinguished, revealing a dark, black figure that horribly screeched as it poised itself to attack her. Instinctively, Barriss broke the connection to find herself back at Dahlia's bedside, nearly out of breath and sweat beaded across her forehead. Now frightened, she took several steps away from her patient and nearly ran in fright when she heard the girl scream.

"Somebody, please help me!"

* * *

Captain of the Queen's security, Sabé Orllize, stood silently by the Royal Cruiser as the ground crew pumped the last of the fuel into the fuselage. It took every ounce of her self-control to maintain her stoic mask as she waited for her absent love and husband to arrive. She dared to hope that Obi-Wan would be able to steal some time away to be with her; but she knew the whims of the Council too well. They would probably want their most gifted Jedi back amongst their ranks immediately.

_She could always dream, though._

Sabé felt her hair ruffle in the wind caused by a low flying Jedi starfighter streaking overhead. She couldn't help shaking her head as Obi-Wan performed a barrel roll prior to landing his craft on the docking pad.

_Show off…_

When he opened the starfighter's canopy, Sabé quickly approached, but paused several feet away, again shaking her head. "And here I thought that you absolutely abhorred flying."

Obi-Wan chuckled merrily as he jumped down to greet her. Sabé wanted nothing more to jump into his arms and tell him to never let go. But here on Coruscant, there were too many eyes and ears everywhere for them to have a prior reunion.

_That would have to wait for later._

Obi-Wan stopped only mere inches from her, offering her a curt bow of his head in respect. "As a matter of fact, I am quite fond of flying…that is as long as nobody is shooting at me."

"It's good to see you, Master Kenobi."

"And you, Lady Orllize."

They stared at each other, Sabé tried desperately to hold back her urge to kiss him. "Your hair is getting long."

He smiled.

_That smile could always warm my heart._

"Well, my duties have prevented me from doing many things that I've needed to take care of."

Sabé arched an eyebrow in interest. "Oh?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course some things…" His voiced then lowered into a whisper. "Or someone needs more attention than any other."

"Why Master Jedi," she said with feigned surprise. "Are you flirting with me?"

His grin grew larger. "Absolutely."

Sabé felt herself giggle like a love struck schoolgirl. She absolutely hated when she couldn't hold that back. "It's too bad that you will be all alone in your starfighter during our trip home." She sighed before continuing, "And then I'm sure the almighty Council will want you back immediately."

"Actually," he responded with a smile. "I was granted two weeks leave since her highness sent a petition to the Council, requesting that I be present for her Presentation Ceremony."

Once again, Sabé giggled gleefully. This time she didn't care so much. "Remind me to get Padmé a very nice presentation present."

"Of course that would have to happen after we took care of some more pressing concerns." Obi-Wan batted his eyelashes playfully at her.

"Master Kenobi…you're terrible!" She playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I know," he said as he blew her a kiss before turning back towards his starfighter.

"Be safe," she said with a worried smile.

"I always am." He smiled warmly. "I'll see you on Naboo."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	21. Chapter 15 Pt I: Symbols of Meaning

_Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. I really appreciated it. Hope you enjoy this next installment!_

**Jojotheorange: **Thank you very much. Happy to have you join the story. Thanks for reading!

**Major Wallace: **Will do!

**D. Greynight: **Well, Anakin is still in those adolescent doubting years. Remember he's just barely 18 at this point and still has more growing up to do. Thanks so much for reading!

**Ethanpiazza: **One thing to always keep in mind with Palpy, he always keeps his eyes out for potential minions to do his evil bidding. As for Anakin, hopefully his insights will continue to serve him well. As for Dahlia, time will tell where her true loyalities lay with. Thanks for reading!

**Bahjcb: **Yes, it wasn't too clear what Barriss picked up from her. We shall learn more of that soon. It will be interesting to see what Anakin does with his 'feelings' about Palpy. Thanks for reading!

**Raven E: **More mush coming!

**MoAngel: ** I agree our favorite couples need some downtime. Whether they will get any remains to be seen. Thanks so much for reading!

**Mlhkvh5: **Thank you so much for the wonderfully kind comments. They definitely do a writer good. Things do seem to be coming to a head. Still, Palpy being Palpy, he always finds a way to hide his involvements. Thanks so much for reading!

**Hewhoreaps: **You hit the nail on the head about the potential mess. I will say that at some point, one or more of the different plot lines will somehow converge. Should make for some more interesting developments though. Thanks for reading!

**Bandqsecurtiyaw: **Thanks!

**Darkbethilor: **Sorry for the delay between posts. Sometimes I get into a good rhythm and can punch things out fast. Other times, it is like trying to run through quick sand. We shall see though how things will play out with Siri and Dahlia. Time will tell. Thanks for reading!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thanks so much! Will do!

**Shookie: **Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy this next one!

**Red lightening: **Thanks so much. First part of it is here. More to follow!

**Tychron: **I really appreciate your kind comments. You make an interesting point about Jaden and Dahlia. Still, they can deviate from what we expect from canon so nothing is set in stone at this point. As for our Mandalorian contigent, they could definitely make things harry for a galaxy already tense with the Separatists. We shall see soon what will happen. Thanks for reading!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**Charlie Hayden: **Ellise is definitely an enigma. We'll see what her real intentions are. As for the shadow figure, what that was is still up for debate. Thanks for reading!

**Ghostreaper181: **Welcome back! No need for apologies. I can completely understand how DRL can be. Thank you so much for the overly kind comments. Hope to see you around the thread! Thanks for reading

* * *

_ Journal of Anakin Skywalker_

_First Entry-12th month, 27__th__ day, Standard year 30,521_

_My dearest anera, Padmé,_

_It is late morning before our presentation day and I find myself alone in my residence for the first time in a long while. Somehow the anticipation of tonight's festivities has given me the inspiration to write in this beautiful book of blank parchment you gave me on my last life day. In this day and age of technology, I find it odd to put ink to paper, but somehow this feels so much more personal. So, I think from now on, I am going to write down my thoughts until I fill this book and then one day I will give it to you as a present. Maybe it will be a wedding or anniversary gift years from now? Who knows what the future will bring?_

_As you are reading this, probably long from now in the distant future, I hope our presentation ceremony was everything you ever imagined. I know it is not in the same league as a wedding, but hopefully that joyous event won't be too far away. Still, it will always be my intention to do everything possible to make you happy. Just the fact that you are in my life, I know I could die now a happy man. Not that I would want to, mind you; but, the completeness you bring to my heart and soul is more than any man could ask for, even if he had a thousand lifetimes to live._

_Sometimes I wish there were words besides I love you to truly describe my feelings for you. What I can say, though, is that you are the realization of my heart's deepest desire. When I was a slave on Tatooine, there were many nights when I would look up into the stars and pray that I would get the chance at knowing such joy. Thank the Force my prayers were answered when you entered that dusty shop and I realized that angels were real. You are everything to me and I look forward to growing up and hopefully growing old with you and in your love. Even death no longer frightens me because I know our love is perpetual. ._

_I hope you enjoy this collection of thoughts. Remember that I have always and will always love you in this life, as well as the next…._

_A_

Anakin gently closed the book and smiled. It was a welcomed distraction from the nervous energy he had been feeling in anticipation of the evening's events. He was thankful that the journey from Coruscant had gone without incident, and for the opportunity to spend time with Obi-Wan. Anakin was also thrilled that his family would be arriving today. He looked over the chrono and immediately jumped up from his couch. Running into his bedroom to collect his things, he nearly collided with Threepio who was, as usual, fussing over something Artoo had done.

"No, I will not be quiet, you little bucket of bolts!" Artoo whistled in a series of tones that sounded to Anakin like curses, which caused his creation to gasp in shock. "You watch your language!" The Protocol droid winced when he noticed Anakin scurrying about. "My apologies, Master Anakin. Artoo decided to upgrade your palace terminal and neglected to notice that the stores were out of an important component"

"It's alright, Threepio. I was just looking for my comlink anyway." Anakin flashed a quick smile over at the diminutive astromech. "Besides, I'm sure Artoo will come up with something inventive to fix it.

"Yes, of course, sir." The golden droid pointed over at Anakin's workbench. "I believe the last time I saw your comlink was over there."

Anakin snapped his fingers as he remembered that the unit was exactly where Threepio said it would be. "Thanks. I've got to run."

"Very good, Master Anakin." Threepio called after him. "I shall have everything ready for your family's arrival."

"Good work!" Anakin shouted as he ran out the door. Making his way into the Palace proper, he activated his comlink. Hopefully Obi-Wan wasn't already waiting for him at the Theed Starport.

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes as he felt the warm sunshine beaming down brightly on his eyelids. Wearily, he rolled over, his arm softly landing on the bare back of his wife, Sabé. He couldn't help smiling as he looked upon her slumbering, peaceful face, which was partially obscured by her long auburn hair. Obi-Wan ran the back of his hand against her soft face as he mused how utterly fortunate he was to have her in his life. He loved her beyond measure and she gave him hope of a warm future. 

"I'm surprised that you have the energy to be awake so early," Sabé muttered with a sultry grin. "Especially since I kept you up so late."

"Unless you call the eleventh morning bell early," Obi-Wan quipped, "then it is quite early indeed."

"You've been so stodgy since your arrival," Sabé pointed out. "I think you've been spending way too much time at the Jedi Temple."

Obi-Wan couldn't help being amused. "That's not what you were saying last night." He cocked his head to one side. "That reminds me, what does _your sultan_ mean?"

She reached around and threw a pillow at his head. "Am I going to have to teach you some manners again?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"You will be!" Sabé jokingly threatened as she launched herself at him.

Obi-Wan somehow caught her lips with his own, which caused his heart to race. As he rolled her over and was about to surrender to the wonderful fact that they would spend yet another day in bed, the soft, but distinctive chime of his comlink echoed throughout the room.

"If you value your life, Master Kenobi, you'd better not even contemplate getting that!"

Obi-Wan chuckled between fervent kisses. "It could be something important."

"Name one thing that could possibly be more important at this very moment?" Sabé inquired with an arching eyebrow.

"Anakin's and her Highness' presentation ceremony."

Sabé halted her assault, her features betraying her thoughts. "You got me there."

Obi-Wan gave her a quick kiss before answering the chirping unit. "Kenobi here."

"Master?"

"Jaden?"

A gleeful chuckle answered before the voice responded, "No, your_other_ student."

"Oh. Sorry, Anakin. Is everything alright?"

"It would be if you were here at the Spaceport waiting with me."

"Spaceport?" Obi-Wan said to himself before the realization of his mistake hit him. "Oh blast! I'm sorry I forgot that your family was arriving today."

Anakin chuckled again. "That's alright, Master. Besides, I just found out that the transport is late."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting. Skywalker out."

Obi-Wan gave Sabé another kiss before jumping out of bed, much to his wife's chagrin. "I'm going to kill that boy when I get the chance," she growled.

"Don't be too harsh on him, my love." Obi-Wan said as he was putting on his tunics. "Besides, I am his Tadjeek and I should have been at his side since this morning."

Sabé smiled as Obi-Wan knew she was aware of the honor Anakin had bestowed on him. A Tadjeek, according to Naboo tradition, was either an older family member or close friend who would accompany the suitor or the monarch on the day of his or her presentation to the people. From that day on, the person would serve as a confidant as the suitor prepared for the next step in the relationship—marriage.

At first, Obi-Wan had been worried that this position would cause problems with the Council, should they find out; however, in the Queen's request to them for his presence, she had apparently described this honor in enough detail to avoid causing any suspicion in the elder Jedi. Besides, he was truly touched that Anakin had asked this of him, especially since they had spent little time together over the last two years. Despite whatever duties the Jedi would place on him, Anakin would always be one of his greatest responsibilities.

"You're right, my love." Sabé acquiesced. "I've just…missed being with you."

Obi-Wan smiled warmly as he reached over to gently lift her chin. "And I have missed you. Be happy, though. I still have well over a week left, and our transport for Presbilla island leaves early in the morning." He moved closer, wrapping her in his arms. "Then, I promise there will be no comlinks or urgent messages…it will be just the two of us."

Sabé giggled softly then gave him a quick kiss. "I can't wait."

"Nor can I."

"You'd better get a move on then," she said with a sly grin. "You wouldn't want to keep his lordship waiting."

"I'm sure Anakin will be quite the bundle of nerves." Obi-Wan mused aloud. "It will fall onto me to keep him distracted today."

"I can tell you that having to help Padmé get ready today will be no picnic," Sabé said with mock annoyance.

"I'll see you tonight at the ball…I'll be the one wearing the brown Jedi robes."

"I'm sure that will really get all the ladies swooning," Sabé replied with a wink.

Obi-Wan tugged at the middle of his robes in effort to straighten them. "I promise to save the first dance for you."

"You'd better," she answered playfully.

* * *

It was a clear, sunny late morning in Theed as Padmé took another sip of her herbal tea. Although she normally enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the mornings to read the holonews, on this day, she welcomed the jovial giggles of her two nieces as they ran about the veranda. It was rare for her entire immediate family to come for visit at the Palace. Typically, Anakin and she would go to the family home in the mountains as it always provided a welcomed retreat from the daily pressures of her office. 

Padmé beamed as she looked up to see her father and brother-in-law Darred apparently engrossed with someone on the latter's datapad. Meanwhile, her sister Sola, who was obviously enjoying her breakfast since Ryoo and Pooja had forgotten about her, sat quietly as she took in the view into the city. Her mother was being a typical mother—worrying about everybody but herself.

"Would you like another buttered scone, sweetheart?" Jobal Naberrie asked as she was gathering the family's empty plates.

"You don't have to do that, Mother." Padmé grinned. "We do have people to take care of that."

Jobal's face seemed to flush red but she continued on with her task. "As long as I have two good arms, I can gather some dishes together."

"Oh mother," Sola chided from the other side of the table. "How often do you get served by others?"

"Not often enough," Jobal replied, planting a well placed elbow into Ruwee's shoulder.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"Nothing honey," she answered, now noticeably grinning.

"I'm so glad you all could make it," Padmé said, happy to once again be with her family.

"Don't be silly, little sister." Sola said with a loud huff. "We wouldn't have missed this for anything."

"I wanna see Artoo!" Ryoo interrupted with a stomp of her foot. "Where is he? I want to play with him!"

Padmé exchanged amused glances with her sister. "He's probably helping over at Anakin's residence."

"Wanne see, Annieken!" The nearly three-year-old Pooja uttered at the mention of his name.

"Anakin!" Ryoo parroted. "I want to see Anakin too. And Artoo."

The entire Naberrie family laughed at the young girls' antics. Sola then turned to her sister. "They both have quite the little crush for him."

Padmé couldn't help smiling. "He's quite fond of them too."

"I'm still in awe by the wooden horse that he made for Ryoo's last life day." Darred admired. "He is quite talented."

"I'm sure in _many_ ways," Sola interjected as she softly elbowed Padmé.

"Sola!" Padmé said outraged, but couldn't help blushing.

"So, darling, have you decided which gown you are going to wear tonight?" Jobal asked apparently to change the subject.

Thankful that she would not have to expand on the intimate details of her love life, especially with her family, Padmé responded, "I'm not wearing any of the royal gowns. Instead, I had something made."

"Oh really?" Her mother responded.

"What does it look like?" Sola queried.

"It's a secret," Padmé winked.

"Oh, rubbish!" Sola rolled her eyes. "Spit it out!'

"You'll just have to wait like everyone else," Padmé calmly retorted.

"Please tell me that you did get Anakin something appropriate." Sola hopefully asked. "Preferably new."

"It was like pulling teeth from a nexu, but I did." She answered with a wry grin.

"I have no doubt," Jobal chuckled.

"He will look quite stunning!" Padmé declared.

Sola scoffed and shook her head. Turning towards her mother, she observed, " Oh, she's got it bad."

Jobal chuckled, but quickly became more serious. "Now, now, we should be happy for your sister. Anakin is a very nice young man."

"And has quite the dreamy eyes." Sola wiggled her eyebrows at Padmé.

Darred exaggerated clearing his throat. "And what am I? Chopped shaak's liver?"

"Ohhh…hush." Sola said while throwing a napkin in his direction. "Remember darling husband, I _am _going home with you tonight after the ball…and without the girls."

Darred dramatically shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky me," he said sarcastically.

Sola looked to be powering up for one of her infamous rants when Dormé quietly walked onto the veranda. "Pardon the interruption, Your Highness."

"It's quite alright," Padmé responded, waving her hand.

"Rabé wished for me to inform you that she has everything prepared for you."

"Thank you, Dormé." She replied as she placed her napkin back onto the table. "I will be there momentarily."

After the handmaiden departed, Sola shot Padmé a curious stare. "I thought Cordé was supposed to join us?"

"Unfortunately, she's en route to Alderaan on a special assignment."

Sola scrunched her face. "And what about Sabé?"

"She will be here."

"Where is she?"

Padmé shrugged, unwilling to disclose her friend's secret. "She's…indisposed."

"Indisposed?" Sola remarked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry," Padmé said, giving her sister an icy glare as a warning not to press the issue further. "She'll be here."

Sola nodded then looked down at her chronowatch. "Well, we'd better get you inside. It's going to be a long day."

* * *

Anakin sat quietly next to Obi-Wan at the Theed Spaceport as they waited the arrival of the Lars' transport from Tatooine. According to the dockmaster, there had been a problem with the ship before it left the desert planet, causing the delay. Knowing fully well that Obi-Wan would require meditation to erase his anxieties over that evening's event, Anakin opted to silently rehearse his lines. He could sense that his friend had many questions for him, as they had little time to speak since their return from Coruscant. Anakin still harbored considerable guilt over having to lie to Obi-Wan about Professor Zhall's true intentions. 

"How has your training been progressing?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking the silence.

"General Tro usually keeps me quite busy once I've taken care of my other duties."

Obi-Wan appeared to perk up at mention of the mysterious former Jedi. "I haven't seen her since we left Coruscant."

Anakin shrugged. "I'm not surprised. She tends to keep to herself when off duty."

"Is she as strange as she seems?"

"Even more so," Anakin slightly chuckled. "There are times though that she can be downright frightening."

"Oh?"

"Somehow she knew about how Master Qui-Gon died," Anakin began, but stopped abruptly as he noticed the pained expression growing across his friend's face. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Obi-Wan waved dismissively. "We can talk about him. Go on."

Anakin forced a smile. "She found the spare lightsaber I the former owner of the _Angel Queen _had stashed aboard and attacked me with it. Said it was a lesson on fear."

Obi-Wan had never looked more mortified in Anakin's experience. "Surely not!"

"Afraid so."

"What did you do?"

"I did what came to mind," Anakin recalled. "I used the Force against her."

Obi-Wan pensively rubbed his beard as he reclined into the bench. "I've never had a good feeling where she was concerned."

"Although your styles are very different, I am learning from her, Master." Anakin said. "That's not to say that I don't miss your instruction," he added with a large smile.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "And I miss our sessions together also, Anakin. I always found them enlightening."

"You know, I wouldn't be the man I am today without you, Master."

His friend's mood noticeably lightened as a large smile filled his features. "That is very kind of you to say, Anakin."

"It's the truth," he continued. "If you hadn't agreed to start my training secretly, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"I was simply following the will of the Force," Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin couldn't help chortling. "I think it is due to you having a lot more of Qui-Gon in you than you'd ever admit."

"Possibly," he responded, sitting up in the typical Jedi stoic pose.

"I know he's very proud of you," Anakin said with a smile.

Obi-Wan stared at him wordlessly for several moments. "Speaking of him, how has his lightsaber been working?"

Anakin couldn't help sighing loudly. "I've been having to do a lot of modifications to the chamber housing the crystal. General Tro seems to think that the crystals themselves are wearing out, but I think it's a power distribution issue."

"I'm afraid she might be right," Obi-Wan lamented. "The unit is going to fail soon."

"I thought lightsaber crystals were indestructible?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Like all things, they too expire with time." Releasing a deep breath, he added, "As does the entire lightsaber itself."

"I have constructed a new lightsaber, but I have been unable to find a new crystal and General Tro has been her usual cryptic self as to where I can obtain a new one."

Obi-Wan nodded and folded his arms. "There are several caverns where the crystals can be harvested. However, they are all controlled by the Jedi."

"I figured as much," Anakin said with a deep sigh. "That's why I created a synthetic one."

"Synthetic?" Obi-wan mused aloud. "Only the Sith have been known to do that."

Anakin shrugged in resignation. "Given that I had no other choice, I didn't see any alternative."

"Anakin, the Jedi view crystal selection as a highly personal thing." Obi-Wan worriedly informed. "In fact, it is a highly ritualized process when a padawan selects his first crystal."

"Well, given my exclusion from the Order," Anakin said in a tone much harsher than he had originally intended, "I felt I had to do what was necessary." Obi-Wan looked as if he had kicked him in the stomach. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Quite alright, Anakin. You have every right be upset."

Wanting to avoid an axiomatic discussion on anger and the dark side, Anakin offered, "I've almost got it working."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan couldn't hide his intrigue.

Anakin smiled as he reached into his boot, withdrawing a silver encased hilt and handing it to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Knight looked over the weapon externally before opening it to reveal the inner mechanisms. As he inspected the lightsaber's inerts, he whistled aloud. "Anakin, this is very impressive work. What material did you use for the power cell? It doesn't look like diatium."

"That's because it's not," he responded with a grin.

"Then what is it?"

"It's kelvacyte."

"Kelvacyte?" Obi-Wan said to himself. "But how? It's extremely rare."

"Tell me about it," Anakin said, unwilling to reveal the Naboo's national secret. "Let's just say that it was a gift."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied as he turned his focus back onto the weapon. "The power output on that though must be incredible."

"It is," Anakin started, but then scrunched his face. "Or should I say, it would be if I could keep the blasted thing from shorting out."

Obi-Wan's face contorted slightly as he glanced back down to inspect the weapon. After several moments, he turned the blade knob to the off position and then activated the lightsaber. The synthetic crystals, which were an unusual deep blue color, sparkled briefly before the light disappeared. "Ah ha!"

"Ah?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I see what the problem is. Since you're using synthetic crystals, undoubtingly they have a different refractive index than traditional ones. And probably, I'm guessing anyway that you aligned them based on Qui-Gon's lightsaber, not taking this into account."

Anakin couldn't help slapping his forehead. "Yes, of course. That's got to be it."

"I'd suggest letting your astromech aligning it for you and it should work then."

Anakin smiled. "I can't wait to get back to try."

"It will have to wait though."

"Why?" Anakin asked, still absorbed in studying his lightsaber.

"Looks like your family's transport has finally arrived."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	22. Chapter 15 Pt II: Symbols of Meaning

_Many thanks to everyone. I really appreciate and enjoyed all your reviews. Thanks so much for reading!_

**Mlhkvh5: **Glad to know that you enjoyed the chapter. I had been wanting to put in the journal entries, especially if you recall that there was one at the end of NC, which was actually written in this time period. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Riniel o Imladris: **Thank you very much. Happy to know that the series piqued your interest. Also thrilled that you are becoming more of a Sabe-Obi-Wan fan. I think they make a rather interesting couple. Thanks so much for reading!

**Marka; **Thanks for your insightful comments. I will keep them in mind in subsequent chapters. Thanks for reading!

**JayBlue111: **I really appreciate that! Thanks so much!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thanks a bunch. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**Bandqsecurtiyaw: **Thank you very much!

**Hewhoreaps: **Ever since seeing the cut scenes from Ep II, always perceived Sola as a bit of a flirt. Also, makes an interesting contrast with Padme's personality. Glad you liked the idea that Anakin had to use alternate methods to create a new lightsaber. While I'm fully aware of how Jedi do it and of course the Exile would as know too, I thought it would be interesting to see how he would do with this venture on his own. Thanks so much for reading!

**Ghostreaper181: **Oh ye of little faith ;). I can safely say that the mush will continue, uninterrupted. Glad you liked the Obi-Wan mechanic part. Always fun to put certain characters out of their element from time to time. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy this next one!

**LokiGirl: **I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for reading!

**Kaptain Kristi: **Thanks so much. More is here!

**Hawk869: **I really appreciate you taking time to read both stories. Thrilled that you are liking them still. As for Maul's old lightsaber, recall when the Exile was 'teaching' Anakin about fear that he used the Force to blow it up. Thanks for reading!

**Charlie Hayden: **Good point about Royal Protocol. Given though that Naboo is a democratic monarchy, I don't think they would be as strict to the formalities compared to another world where the King or Queen was the supreme ruler. Good catch. Thanks for reading!

**Shookie: **You're welcome and thanks for reading!

**Bahjcb: **I'm happy that you enjoyed all the different, quiet interactions. I think it is always important to have chapters that emphasize the humanity of the characters. Thanks so much for reading!

**Jojotheorange: **Thanks so much for reading! Hope this was quick enough!

* * *

Shmi Lars smiled happily as she passed by Cliegg, Owen and Beru as they were engrossed in the HoloNet news channel in Anakin's living area. She moved quietly towards the rear of the large residence which housed her son's chambers. Shmi was still in disbelief over how much Anakin had changed in just the few months since her wedding. He was fast becoming a man and was about to take the first step towards solidifying his commitment with his future life partner.

She could not have been any prouder.

Never in her most far-fetched dreams did she imagine such a life than the one her son had embarked upon. Shmi had not doubted that he was special. His mere existence was of course unique in and of itself. Still, she knew that aside from his miraculous origins, there was even more to him than that simple fact. Although Shmi did not fully understand what had transpired with the Jedi, she believed with all her heart that someday they would need her son.

"Anakin?" She called as she softly knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

Shmi opened the door and saw him standing in front of a large mirror on the opposite side of his room, apparently struggling with something on his outfit. "Need help?"

Anakin nodded vigorously as he dropped the pieces of the tunic he had been fighting with. Shmi smiled warmly at him as she started where he had left off. Padmé had gotten him a navy blue tunic, which was made of the finest synthsilk she had ever seen. His trousers were a dark brown and made of a type of linen that she did not recognize. She quickly helped him tie together the stubborn pieces.

"Nervous?"

"A little bit," he responded softly. "Is Obi-Wan still meditating on the back porch?"

Shmi nodded. "I was going to ask him if he need something to eat, but I didn't want to bother him."

Anakin smiled at her then turned to look in the mirror. "He'll be fine. He's getting himself prepared for the festivities."

"From your descriptions, it sounds like they will be very involved."

"That's my understanding too," Anakin responded with a nervous grin

"Our people were never as…ceremonious … as the Naboo." Shmi recollected.

Anakin peered at her curiously as he sat down at the edge of his bed. "Tell me about them."

Shmi smiled warmly, even though it pained her to remember the home she had been torn away from. But this was a happy day and she would not focus on such unpleasantness. "On Dantilla, when a couple wished to court, the young man would go out into the forest and take the girl's father the biggest kill from the hunt. After the dinner, they would discuss the terms of the engagement."

"How…romantic." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Well, our people, who are quite advanced technologically, wished to keep the old rituals alive." Shmi informed him.

"Perhaps one day we can go?"

Shmi shook her head. "While I miss our homeworld… it is a place I could never step foot on again."

"Why not?"

Shmi was going to change the subject when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Anakin?"

"Come in, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Knight entered, smiling warmly at Shmi before turning his attention towards Anakin. "It's time. The Queen's handmaidens are here to escort us to the ballroom."

Anakin nodded and immediately grabbed his formal black cape. Before leaving, he planted a chaste kiss on Shmi's check, offering her an elated lopsided grin. "Wish me luck."

"May the gods go with you, my son."

He smiled once more before he and Obi-Wan left the room. Shmi lagged behind as she tried to slow down her heart. Even though the memories from her home still burned in her heart, there were things there that would be best left in the past.

* * *

It was thirty minutes to the seventh evening bell when Anakin and Obi-Wan were greeted by Queen Amidala's contingent of handmaidens. Instead of being dressed in their typical formal royal attire, they each wore elegant purple dresses with their hair fancifully arranged. Dormé immediately stepped forward from the group, handing Anakin a large, unlit white candle. She then bowed her head in Obi-Wan's direction, motioning for him to walk at the rear of the group. Dormé then slipped her arm through Anakin's and the handmaidens immediately surrounded him, much as they would Amidala. 

"Are you nervous, my Lord?" Dormé whispered.

"Somewhat," he replied, trying to hide his anxieties.

"Try to relax," she suggested as she motioned for the others to being walking.

Anakin shot a backwards glance at Obi-Wan who looked completely intrigued by the situation. "Doing alright, Master?"

"Absolutely. I am finding this is all quite fascinating."

"Easy for you to say. After all you aren't the one everyone will be watching."

Obi-Wan softly chuckled as he moved to within earshot. "True, but I'm sure you'll find a way to handle all the attention."

Anakin would have fired off a sharp-witted retort; but the handmaidens abruptly halting made him realize that they were not standing just outside of the ballroom. Dormé turned towards Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, please do us the honor of opening the door," she requested.

Obi-Wan obeyed, and as he pulled open the opulently decorated large door, brass horns from inside the room blared out, announcing their arrival. Anakin strained his eyes, trying to see anything from inside the dark room. The only thing he sensed was that the hall was filled with people. What he could make out was that the room was elaborately decorated with streamers and banners hanging from the ceiling with Amidala's royal symbol. The only light present came from the large candles, similar to his, marking the path towards where the stage was supposed to be erected.

As the Jedi Knight stepped back, the handmaidens broke their formation, allowing him entrance inside the large ballroom. Anakin took several hesitant steps before stopping a few paces inside. His eyes, now better adjusted to the dark, allowed him to visualize the outline of the Queen's throne, which had a smaller, but distinctive companion chair next to it.

Anakin lurched in surprise when he felt a gentle grab of his upper arm. He turned to see Sabé, who offered him a reassuring smile while motioning for him to continue moving. On both sides of the aisle, Anakin noticed that many in the audience were dignitaries, not only from Naboo, but also from many worlds from throughout the Republic. Inching closer to the staging area, he spotted the still form of Governor Sio Bibble standing in the middle of the aisle. The jovial statesman bowed respectfully towards Anakin before he raised his hand to stop their march.

Anakin looked about curiously, noticing that they were presently in the middle of the grand hall, which was intersected by another path. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw several candles suddenly appear in unison while the brass horns blared out their welcome for this group as well. There was a quick wave of commotion that permeated throughout the audience, but stopped abruptly when the horns ceased.

It was time for Anakin to begin ritual. "From the darkness I call for the light—your light—to illuminate the path for me to find your love"

A familiar, but shaky voice answered, "I offer you my light to guide you through the darkness."

Sio Bibble motioned for Anakin, Sabé and Obi-Wan, who was directly behind them, to kneel down. Anakin, as was instructed, bowed his head down. However, curiosity got the better of him as he risked a glance upward. It was at the moment that he saw Padmé.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

To his surprise, Padmé was not dressed in her formal, royal garb. Instead, she wore a long, flowing deep green gown with the white face paint and a small golden crown indicating her office. The dress itself generously showed off the delicate skin of her shoulders, it was obscured by her mass of chestnut curls. What also caught his eye was the necklace hanging around her neck—the japor snippet given to her by a boy who had dared to dream.

He couldn't wait to be with her.

At that same moment, the handmaidens escorting her dispersed, allowing Padmé to take Governor Bibble's proffered arm. They briefly exchanged pleasantries before he led her down towards the stage. Sabé then gently elbowed Anakin, signaling him to stand. When he looked up, he noticed that Theed's overseer, Princess Jamillia, stood at the front of the stage. Both she and Padmé politely curtsied before the young princess took Padmé's unlit candle, replacing it with a lit red one. Both women, as well as Governor Bibble, led her onto the stage where Anakin could make out the familiar form of Padmé's sister Sola greeting them.

Padmé then turned to face the audience, taking several steps forward. "Honorable suitor, please tell me your name so I may keep it close to my heart."

"I am Anakin Skywalker. Son of Shmi Skywalker. Knight of the Order of High Protectors."

"And who stands with you, Anakin, as your Tadjeek?" Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan moved up next to him. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Former Padawan to the late Qui-Gon Jinn. Knight of the Jedi Order. Who stands by you, Your Majesty?"

"I am Sola Janren. Daughter of Ruwee and Jobal. Wife of Darred. Mother of Ryoo and Pooja. Do you support the suitor's claim for courtship, Master Kenobi?"

"I do." He said with a quick wink at Anakin. "Do you support her Majesty's choice?"

"I do." Sola replied in kind.

"Then lead your friend towards the light." Padmé interjected.

Sabé gave Anakin an approving smile before she backed away. He then felt Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder, indicating for him to continue forward. Anakin saw Princess Jamillia walk down the stage and respectfully curtsey before him before walking back into the audience.

Anakin then declared, "I seek your light to fill my heart, as well as my life with your love!"

"My heart and my soul have anxiously awaited your arrival."

Upon her declaration, Obi-Wan led Anakin up towards her. Meanwhile, Sola moved next to Padmé. She flashed Anakin a mischievous smile before turning her attention back upon her sister. But Anakin's focus was dedicated to only Padmé. Now that he was merely a step away from her, she appeared even more breathtaking than moment's prior. And even though it was still dark, he could see the intensity of her love for him from within her deep brown eyes.

She was so beautiful.

Anakin burned her image into his mind.

He extended his candle towards Padmé, which she lit with her own. They exchanged gleeful smiles, before Obi-Wan and Sola collected their respective candle

Together they recited, "We shall hold these symbols of love until the day of your union's permanence."

Padmé moved towards Anakin, standing less than a step from him. "Anakin, I offer you my hands in friendship and with love. Where we once walked the path of life alone, let us now walk together so we are prepared for the day when we can permanently forge our union forever."

He smiled at her softly as he took her hands in his. "And Padmé, I offer my love and devotion to never lead you astray…to defend you with my life, if required."

At that moment, Padmé leaned towards him with her eyes closed as he bent down to give her a soft kiss. Anakin wrapped his arms around her with a crushing embrace, whispering in her ear. "I love you."

"And I, you."

Reaching for hands, Padmé squeezed them affectionately as she took a step back from him. Turning towards the chairs, she motioned for him to sit down in the one next to her throne. As Anakin sat down, Padmé moved over to stand next to him.

"My people and friends of Naboo, behold now the man whom I have chosen in courtship above all others. He is my friend and my heart!"

Suddenly, the lights in the ballroom illuminated, causing the audience to erupt into applause. She remained standing next to him, clapping as well while he offered the audience a smile of his appreciation. At that moment, his eyes sought and locked onto his mother's who was standing near the front of the stage. He had never seen her happier and he silently thanked the Force that she could be there in this wonderful moment in his life.

After the applause had died down, Padmé took her seat next to him. Anakin reached over for her hand, which she happily took.

"You look so beautiful tonight, my love"

"Why thank you, my Lord." She responded softly. "You are easily the most handsome man here."

Governor Bibble then moved in front of them to address the crowd. "It is my pleasure, as representative of the Royal Court to accept Lord Skywalker's petition as her Highness' intended one." He smiled broadly as he continued. "You may now come up to the couple to offer your glad tidings and gifts."

Anakin raised his eyebrow and turned to Amidala. "Gifts? I don't remember that being part of ceremony."

"Surprise!" She said with a wink.

Trying to hide his shock, Anakin simply nodded as they received their guests. People from all over Naboo, as well as several important dignitaries from the Republic came for the festivities got in line, preparing to see them. Anakin, suddenly experiencing a near overwhelming feeling of bashfulness, turned to Obi-Wan who was about to head off the stage.

"Where are you going?"

Obi-Wan smiled broadly. "This is your day, Anakin. Enjoy!'

"But…"

Obi-Wan arched his eyebrow as he amusedly shook his head. "You'll live." He then walked off the stage, noticeably heading off in Sabé's direction. Anakin then took in a deep breath to prepare himself.

This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Ilianya Tro stood at the rear of the Grand Palace ballroom, silently observing the festivities. She abhorred celebrations, as she failed to see the need for them. And yet, even the passage of time could not erase the importance of the feelings shared between her student and the young Queen. In her own way, Ilianya was happy for them. It was a rare thing to find someone in the galaxy that understood one so completely. 

She of all people knew that only too well.

Ilianya was turning to leave when she spotted Ellisé Bibble standing in the corner of the room with a look of utter contempt filling her features. Ordinarily, she would have ignored such a petty jealousy. But this girl was important, and could pose a threat to the Queen's security if her intentions were truly hostile.

"Fine evening, isn't it, Miss Bibble?"

Ellisé shook her head as if in a trance before turning to face her. "General Tro. I didn't notice you standing there."

"I have a knack for being not noticed," she responded wryly.

"Oh," Ellisé said, returning her attention towards the stage. Several moments passed before she added, "It's not fair."

"What isn't?" Ilianya asked.

"I can't believe she is, not only giving Anakin the third prototype, but also she is going to have that infuriating Zhall modify my design!"

"That is her prerogative," she replied, folding her arms together. "She is Queen."

"I just know I am going to get pushed out of my own project," Ellisé sighed.

"You are a capable engineer," Ilianya pointed out. "Don't let your emotions cloud your abilities."

"Easy for you to say."

Ilianya scoffed. "Believe what you want. I have better uses of my time." Once again, she spun on her heal, about to leave when a sudden disturbance in the Force caused her to reach for her hidden lightsaber. A large hand held hers at bay.

A husky voice spoke from directly behind her ear. "I wouldn't suggest that."

"What are you doing here?"

The man briefly laughed. "I hardly believe that I, your humble servant, actually got the drop on you, Solstice."

Ilianya turned to face him. "Torus."

He nodded, his arrogant smile growing. "The coven mother is getting anxious. They're ready for the Chosen One."

Ilianya pulled him by the arm out of the ballroom. Neither spoke as she hurriedly maneuvered them into one of the Palace's little used sitting rooms. Torus, who was a large, bearded man, stood well over a foot taller than she and was very muscular, looked about with feign interest.

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

"I already told you."

"Anakin is not ready yet. There's still more he needs to know."

Torus clicked his tongue. "You are being too modest in your teaching abilities, Solstice. I, along with the other members of the coven, can feel his power growing from across the galaxy. He is strong enough for the challenge."

"You of all people should know the dangers of facing the witch's mysteries if ill prepared." Ilianya rebuked with a piercing stare.

"Point taken," he admitted, leaning against a small table.

"Go back to Dathomir and tell Mother that I need more time."

A sudden, hungry filled Torus' face. He stood and moved quickly in front of Ilianya, his face hovering close to her ear. "As you wish, my teacher." He backed away and adjusted his hooded cloak. "You do know she will be quite irate at this news."

Ilianya dipped her head slightly. "Mother will respect my authority in this matter."

Torus scoffed and turned to leave. While facing the door, he said, "Events have been put into motion far quicker than we had anticipated." He looked over his shoulder at Ilianya. "The great confrontation is coming…and coming soon."

"I know." Ilianya lamented.

Torus reached to open the door. "Oh, one more thing."

"Say it and be gone," Ilianya said harshly.

"The item that the Force asked us to hide for you…it's been found." He opened the door, but Ilianya rushed quickly over, digging her fingers into his shoulder to stop him.

"What item?" She asked with a near panic.

"I probably shouldn't say, Solstice," he answered coyly.

Feeling a rush of rage rush through her veins, Ilianya used the Force to pick up the much larger man, allowing her to slam him into an adjacent wall. "Speak wisely…for it may be the last time you do so with your tongue attached!"

"The Jedi found the Staff of Ragnos."

Ilianya felt a wave of nausea hit her, causing her to release the man. As part of Ilianya's penance, the Force herself enlisted the coven of Force witches, which had been originally charged with its safekeeping, to hide the staff that had granted her immortality. Strangely, Ilianya couldn't help laughing as the initial shock wore off.

"Unbelievable."

"I know," he said, rubbing his shoulders.

"I cannot fathom that the coven, with its infinite wisdom, decided the hide the staff in its original resting place…it's so…obvious."

Torus laughed heartily. "Well, it did work, didn't it?"

Ilianya sighed and shook her head. "I suppose it could have been worse…the Sith could have found it."

"I wouldn't exactly say it is in the safest of hands," Torus retorted. "But yes, the Sith finding it would have been worse." He then fired her an icy stare. "Do not seek it out, Solstice. For your own good." The large man then left the room, leaving Ilianya with only more questions.

* * *

After receiving the long line of well wishers and listening to the numerous speeches at the formal dinner, Padmé couldn't help smiling at her beau, who was having the time of his life. They were about to begin the part of the evening that she especially had looked most forward to ever since the day he declared his love for her. 

When the leader of the orchestra finally gave the signal of their readiness, Anakin nodded in response. He stood up, extending his hand towards Padmé. Happily, she took hold as he gracefully led her to the dance floor. The orchestra had not yet started when Anakin turned to the leader.

"_Please play her Majesty's favorite waltz_," he ordered in Naboovian.

"_Yes, my Lord."_

Padmé couldn't help beaming at Anakin as they ceremoniously bowed upon reaching the middle of the ballroom floor. Moving closer, they reached out, holding one another in the proper position. For a moment, Padmé locked eyes with her intended one. She realized that she had to tilt her head further upwards in order to look up at him. The small boy who had returned with her party, after their temporary exile on Tatooine, was now long gone. Instead, the strong, handsome features of the young man standing before her dominated. Still, what would never change was the intensity of his eyes;

especially, when Anakin would cast his gaze upon her.

The orchestra leader sat down at his vibraphone and along with the stringed instruments they began playing a very slow, intimate waltz. As it echoed throughout the room, Anakin moved her closer to him and with their joined hands, interlocked his fingers with hers.

"_You are even more beautiful now than when I first saw you, my Queen."_

"_Flatterer,"_ she said bashfully

"_It is the truth,"_ he said, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"_I've never been happier,"_ she admitted.

"_Neither have I, my love."_

Padmé reached up to wrap her hands around Anakin's neck as he rested his near the small of her back. Dancing slowly, she caught sight of his lips through the shadows cast by the low lights of the ballroom. They looked completely irresistible as she longed to press them gently—to feel the warm of his breath enter her lungs—to let his taste enrapture her senses. With her eyes now fixated upon his lips, she moved even closer. Padmé then felt the softest, most delectable lips, which she could never tire feeling against hers.

Pure joy coursed throughout her body as he slowly deepened the kiss. She was one with her guardian angel as her body melted into his embrace. Undeniably, they were meant to be joined forever. Padmé felt her heart slam within her chest, as if it was trying to escape so it could envelope Anakin, giving him all the love that she held within it. She imagined how wonderful it would be to one-day pledge the rest of her life to this man who literally was a force of nature.

She wished for this moment to never end.

Withdrawing their lips slowly, but still close enough to feel his warm breath against her face, she whispered, "'_O' anquiote 'di' etekka tulia, tulia Anakin._" She said in the language of his Mother's people.

"_Yi, 'O anquiote 'di netria misha mein Padmé uit."_

Anakin wrapped his arms around her in a crushing, but loving embrace. Padmé could not recall a time before when she felt so safe and truly loved. She had turned her back on it on numerous occasions only to realize how much she actually needed love in her life. More accurately, Padmé needed his love for her.

No matter what the future had in store for them, her heart belong to him and him only.. For once, nothing else in the world existed by their love.

She would revel in it for as long as possible.

Tomorrow would come soon enough.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions are always appreciated!_


	23. Chapter 16: A Sense of Urgency

_My many thanks to everyone who continues to read and support this story. I really appreciate everyone's feedback._

**Ghostreaper181: **Sometimes we do have to have a nice, quiet moment. I do agree though, Palps normally likes to mess up such lovely affairs. Guess he was out that night, washing his robes. I too agree with the baddass nature of the Exile so the Mother of the Coven should be quite interesting. Thanks so much for readindg!

**LilacMoon: **Thank you so very much. Thrilled you enjoyed the ceremony. Thanks so much for reading!

**D. Greynight: **While I love plot twists immensely, I did want Anakin and Padme to have a nice, mushy moment. But, never fear, more twists are planned! Thanks so much for reading!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**Kaptain Krisit: **Update is here.

**Hewhoreaps: **Glad you liked the ceremony. As for Ellise, the dark stormclouds are definitely a brewing over her. The Exile too has many interesting possibilities she will be facing as well. Thanks for reading!

**Mlhkvh5: **Thrilled to know you enjoyed the ceremony. Gotta love the mush. Yes, Ellise is quite the ambitious one. We shall see where this will lead her. Lots are also in store for the Exile and Anakin. Time will tell what happens with them. Glad I could end your day right. Thanks so much for reading!

**Bandsecurtiyaw:** Thank you very much!

**Bahjcb1: **You picked up on something I'm surprised more people didn't comment on. Gold starrs for you! Yes, there is quite an interesting backstory as far as where Shmi and Anakin come from--it's one she doesn't seem, at the moment, too willing to share. The witches though, we shall learn more about them soon. Thanks so much for reading.

**Tychron: **Always hard to tell which side of things the Exile is really on. She never is quite what she seems. You also get gold stars for your thoughts on Shmi. As for Revan, I'm thinking he might pop up at least once before we reach the end of the story. Thanks so much for reading. Glad you are still enjoying!

**Shookie: **Well, ceremonies are quite ceremonious ;). Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Jojotheorange: **Thanks so much. I'm trying to get the updates out quicker. Thrilled you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you like this one, too.

* * *

The small, silver colored moon Ebaq 9 grew steadily larger in Valkin Ord's viewscreen as he and his forces drew near. This would be the treasure that he had been waiting for. The small moon of the gas giant Ebaq possessed the largest cache of kelvacyte in the Republic. Thankfully, their previous raids had gone without much incident. A lost ship and a few missing pilots was a small price to pay for his increasing stores of the rare mineral he so desperately needed.

Construction of the gunship was progressing quickly. Almost too quickly. While he did possess the requisite raw materials to complete his creation, it still lacked the necessary kelvacyte to make it into the weapon, which would allow him to bring the galaxy to its knees. Valkin needed power. More accurately, he craved power, as it would give him the means to have everything he wanted.

Only then would _she _want him.

He was nothing without the power to control the fate of trillions…

"Lord Ord?"

Brushing aside his dark thoughts, Valkin flipped open the Com. "What is it?"

"The squadron is in place."

"Defenses?"

The pilot on the other end sighed noticeably. "The most we've seen to date."

Valkin clenched his controls tightly. "Remember who we are. Mandalorians are always looking to test themselves."

"Yes, my Lord."

Valkin grinned as he looked out his side viewport. Their numbers had greatly increased in the time they had begun the raids. Soon, he would reach across the stars to call his remaining brethren into action. The time of their revenge was near.

"All fighters, all squadrons…attack!"

The children of the Mandalorians would not be denied their rightful place in the galaxy. They would be victorious or die trying. Valkin knew in his heart though that this day would not be his end. He was aware though that this day's actions would wake the sleeping dragon.

The Republic would not make the next raid as easy.

And neither would Lord Sidious.

* * *

Dahlia was awake!

That was the only thought that raced through Siri's mind as she wound through the final corridor en route to the Healers' ward. After all these years, she would finally learn the fate of the little girl who loss had been her greatest failure.

Hopefully, the healing could begin today.

Siri was in such a rush, she nearly collided with the darker robed padawan Barriss Offee who stood at the ward's entrance.

"My apologies, Padawan." Siri said as she stepped by her.

"Master Tachi, could you wait a moment?"

Unable to hide her agitation, Siri complied with an irritated scowl. "What is it?"

"I hoped we could speak about the girl."

"What _about_Dahlia?" Siri growled.

"Forgive my boldness, Master. But I think you should be cautious …at least for the moment," Barriss suggested.

"And why would I want to do that, Padawan?"

Barriss nervous shuffled her feet. "Before she awoke, I had initiated a healing trance with her. I sensed something…strange. Something…not quite right."

Siri scoffed. "That's to be expected. The girl has had a rough life, until now."

"I'm aware of that, Master." Barriss softly retorted. "But this is something different…darker somehow."

"Darker how?"

The Padawan shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know, Master. I do believe though it would be prudent not to let your shields down around her."

"Thank you for your concern, Barriss." Siri snapped quickly. "I will keep it mind."

Ignoring the younger woman's bow, Siri bolted into the ward, immediately making her way inside. She didn't need to look up Dahlia's bed assignment since Siri could easily perceive her presence in the Force. Pausing at the foot of the girl's bed, Siri was taken aback by how much the little girl she had once known had changed. She had so much to say and ask that she found herself unable to utter a single word.

"Master Siri," Dahlia called out wearily.

Siri couldn't assuage the tears. "I've finally found you, young one." She moved over to Dahlia's bedside, wrapping her in a firm embrace. "I searched the ends of the galaxy for you."

"I know," the girl replied tearfully.

"You knew?"

Dahlia nodded. "I could feel you close by many times. I thought if I could concentrate hard enough…that you would find me….but you didn't."

Siri's heart pounded painfully. "I can promise though that it wasn't for a lack of trying."

"I know you tried to do your best, Master Siri," Dahlia said sweetly. "After all, you _are _only human."

"I'm so sorry that you had to suffer alone for all those many years," Siri lamented. "I would have done anything to have spared you that."

"I know you would." A large, sad grin stretched across the young girl's face. "It was quite….terrible."

"Tell me."

"Sometimes there wasn't enough to eat…or drink. My various employers often worked me to the point of collapse," Dahlia recalled, tears were filling her eyes. "All that kept me going was the hope that you would rescue me."

Siri smiled sorrowfully, moving her eyes about as she could no longer look at the girl. She then peered up at one of the monitors that tracked Dahlia's vitals. "Have the healers been by to check on your progress?"

Dahlia shrugged. "They said that I should be well enough to leave by tomorrow."

"Why the sad look?" Siri asked curiously. "That's great news."

"Because, once I'm better, I'll have to leave…right?"

Siri shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"I mean, I would understand if you said I couldn't…I know you do have your duties." Dahlia interrupted mournfully.

"Nonsense," Siri cut her off. "You can stay for as long as you need."

"That would be great!" Dahlia exclaimed as she reached over to hug Siri. "I don't ever want to have to be out there alone."

"Nor will you ever have to be," Siri said, hugging her tightly.

"You're the best, Master Siri. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

* * *

"Do you still love me, Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi Knight nearly spit out his wine as he noticed his wife's intense stare from across the table. Sneaking away from Padmé and Anakin's Presentation Ceremony early for their much needed time alone together, they had locked themselves inside their private beachfront bungalow, spending every waking moment in each other's loving embrace. Aside from meal times, they rarely left the bedroom.

"I beg your pardon," he finally managed to utter.

"I asked if you still loved me."

"What in the name of the Force would lead you to think otherwise?" Obi-Wan demanded, in a half amused, half irritated tone of voice.

"I just need to hear you say the words," Sabé insisted.

Obi-Wan leaned over, his elbows resting on the small table. Looking into her eyes, he said softly, "Sabé, I love you…with all my heart."

"And I love you," she said with an impish grin.

"What are you up to?"

"Me?" She pointed innocently at her chest. "Why, I have no idea what you are talking about, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan snorted and rolled his eyes. "Out with it," he insisted.

"Well…" she began, rising up from her seat to join him on his side of the table. "I've been thinking…"

"Uh oh," he teased. "That's usually means trouble."

"Hush, Obi-Wan," Sabé rebuked. "This isn't easy for me to say."

Now troubled, Obi-Wan motioned for her to sit on his lap where he wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace. "I'm sorry, my love. Please, tell me what is weighing on your mind."

"Oh, I'm not troubled…not really," she replied coyly. "It's more something that I…that we want."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Obi-Wan stated curiously.

Sabé released a deep breath. "I want to stop taking the preventative medications."

"Preventative medications? What preventive medications?"

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "You know…." She said, pointing down.

"No, I don't know," he insisted.

Sabé sighed and shook her head. "For a Jedi, you can be so dense sometimes, I swear."

After thinking about her clues and once again, looking at the mischievous grin filling her features, the realization of her request finally dawned on him. "Oh! You mean, you…me…a little one?" he asked, pointing between them.

"Thank the spirits!" Sabé said, slapping her hands on the table. "I thought I was going to have to draw you a picture."

"That won't be necessary," he chuckled. "Do you think we're ready?"

"I know our life doesn't exactly perfect, but there will never be a perfect time…and now that you are here and we have this wonderful time together…it feels right, Obi-Wan…doesn't it?"

Obi-Wan only smiled in response. He could barely register another thought as his mind swirled about his wife's request. A parent. He had never even contemplated that possibility, despite being married nearly five years. Obi-Wan thought that the legacy he would eventually leave behind would go on in the students that he would eventually train. But a child of his own…and with the woman he loved beyond anything else…it was magnificent.

"Wouldn't it? Sabé reiterated, her tone much more insistent.

"Of course, my love." He replied, brushing a stray lock of her back behind her ear. "I just never thought that I would ever have my own biological child."

"Well, we _are_ married and those things do tend to happen to people in our situation."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he reached over to kiss her forehead. "Quite true."

"So."

"So," he said, flashing her a grin.

"What do you think?"

Obi-Wan smiled before reaching over to kiss her ear. "I think…what are we waiting for?"

"Really?"

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath of air. He knew that this could even further complicate his life. But, he was in love with his life and her happiness outweighed any repercussions this decision could cost him.

"Absolutely."

* * *

A gleeful grin tugged at the corners of Anakin's face when his newly constructed, sapphire hued lightsaber sprang to life. He could feel the raw power of the blade vibrating in his hands while he held it above his head. Enlisting the help of his faithful astromech Artoo, he adjusted the synthetic crystals into the proper alignment, allowing the weapon to function. Anakin looked across the room to see Ilianya Tro already awaiting his first move. In their many practice spars throughout the past few years, she rarely utilized the same fighting style twice, and she moved faster than anybody he had ever seen.

Dueling against her was always a challenge.

Anakin lunged quickly in her direction, launching several rapid strikes at her outstretched blade. She recoiled, as the power emanating from his new weapon seemed to have caught her off guard. Taking advantage, Anakin pushed forward, attempting several deft moves to knock the lightsaber out of her hand. To his amazement, Ilianya recovered and was now pushing him back into a defensive posture.

The echoes of the crashing blades bounced freely about the parlor room that the Queen had allotted for their training sessions. It was an old dining hall that had been sealed for many years before being rediscovered by the Palace staff during the Trade Federation occupation. Sensing that he was rapidly losing the advantage, Anakin conjured the Force to push his opponent backwards. He then leaped into the air, his lightsaber posed to deal the winning blow. Instead, Ilianya anticipated the move and had rolled on the floor to evade his slashing strike.

Ilianya hurriedly rose to her feet, lobbing her ignited weapon in Anakin's direction., Anakin launched himself backwards in a reverse somersault to avoid being hit. When his feet hit the ground, he was taken aback to find Ilianya speeding towards him, her lightsaber swooping down at his head. Anakin knew he could not move his arms fast enough to parry the attack. Instead, he focused the Force around his teacher, instructing it to stop her momentum. Ilianya was instantly lifted off her feet, her blitz abruptly halted. Anakin, assuming victory, brought his blade to within inches of her forehead.

"Do you yield?" He grinned.

Ilianya snorted loudly. "You think you have actually won?'

Before he could respond, she vaulted herself from midair over Anakin's head and away from his desperate swipe. When he turned around, he blinked in surprised as he heard the snap-hiss of another lightsaber coming to life. Anakin took several steps back, focusing his concentration to parry away both of his opponent's attacking lunges. Ilianya was already closing the gap. Anakin was reacting as each of her well-executed thrusts were hitting harder that the previous.

He would have to do something quickly, lest he yield…again.

Rather than calling on the Force for assistance, Anakin instead opted to rely on his hand-to-hand combat training that Sabé had taught him when he was a child. He noticed that Ilianya's aggressive attack had left her unbalanced. Anakin waited for the perfect moment to retaliate. When she swung her right-handed lightsaber at his head, Anakin dipped under the blade and stretched out his foot. In a crouched position, he spun around, his leg finding Ilianya's unbalanced stance, sweeping her backwards onto the floor.

Using the Force to enhance his speed, Anakin leaped to his feet, moving his weapon around to deliver the final blow. The Force echoed only a muted warning before he felt as if his skin had been set on fire. When he could finally focus his vision, he saw streams of lightening streaking from Ilianya's outstretched hand towards him. Anakin instinctually placed his blade between them, but it wasn't enough to stop the lightening from throwing him back against the wall, which jarred his lightsaber from his hand.

He tried to fight through the pain and confusion. Anakin could feel his anger pulsate throughout his body. He wanted nothing better than to attack her—to show her that she could not get away with such an insult. Noticing she had dropped her other weapon, he angrily shouted.

"What in the name of the Force were you doing? You could have killed me!"

Rising to her feet, but leaving her weapons on the floor, Ilianya moved cautiously towards him. "Do you feel that you've been treated unfairly?"

Anakin gave a curt nod as he continued to leer .

"As I've said before, if that was my intention, we wouldn't be standing here conversing."

"Then would you please tell me what the lightening attack was all about?" Anakin said through gritted teeth.

"You no longer have premonitions, do you?" She said, seemingly ignored his question.

"What?"

"Your nightmares…they have stopped" Ilianya rephrased.

Anakin couldn't help peering at her curiously. "Yes," he meekly answered. "How did you know?"

Ilianya folded her arms and begun to pace. "I cannot believe that I missed that."

"Missed what?" He asked, unable to hide his confusion. "General, what is going on?"

"Since my return to the known galaxy, I have been aware that the Dark Lords of the Sith have been using their powers to obscure the perception of the Force from all sensitives," Ilianya admitted. "I know that the Jedi have been the most severely affected."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything,' Ilianya vehemently retorted. "Until our sparring much, I thought you to be unaffected. But a disturbance in the Force during our combat hinted otherwise, so I channeled the Force, using my darker thoughts to fuel it. You weren't able to anticipate it." She then knelt down to face him. "This Sith Master is exceptionally powerful if he can manipulate the Force in such a way." Ilianya then stood up. "The situation is even more dire than I was led to believe."

Anakin felt his heart race in his chest with nervous anticipation. "Can you teach me how to see through this…veil?"

"There is a way…but I cannot teach it to you on my own, or for that matter here on Naboo."

"Why not?"

"Tell me, what do you know of the planet Dathomir?" Ilianya asked, again ignoring his question.

Anakin arched his eyebrow curiously. "Dathomir," he said to himself. "I believe Obi-Wan once told me that a coven of witches, who practice the dark arts, live there. He said they are just as evil as the Sith."

Ilianya loudly scoffed. "I wouldn't say that they were _that_ evil. But I agree, they do have their own agenda." She shook her head. "I wasn't talking about the Nightsisters' coven though."

"Then who?"

Ilianya reached down to help him to his feet. "Not all witches are evil, Chosen One. Some are in fact are quite good, despite what the Jedi would say to the contrary. The Jedi are only interesting in grouping people as good or bad. If something falls out of those simplistic limits, they tend to ignore their existence, or simply label it evil."

"Good witches?" Anakin asked cautiously.

Ilianya dipped her head, smiling. "Remember I once told you that there are other Force users in the galaxy besides the Jedi and the Sith?" Anakin wordlessly agreed. She continued, "The true coven on Dathomir possesses knowledge of the Force that are beyond anything that you could possibly imagine. Their awareness of the Force stretches back into the time of the ancients."

Anakin couldn't help being fascinated at the prospects of learning even more of the Force's mysteries. "You believe they can help me see through the dark side?"

"Anakin, listen to me very carefully," Ilianya's tone of voice suddenly became much more ominous. "Learning the witches' ways is unlike anything you've ever pursued. They can see through you and their ways are often difficult to accept. But the knowledge they could impart on you could be vital…to everything."

"I want to go," he insisted. "I am not afraid."

"Perhaps you should be," she said with a sorrowful expression occupying her features. "Especially, now that they are aware of your powers, they'll most likely will seek you out,

Anakin was about to question her further when his comlink rang. "Skywalker here."

"My Lord, Eirtaé here."

"Yes, Eirtaé. What is it?"

"Is General Tro with you?"

"She is."

"Can you both please report to the throne room? The Queen has called an emergency meeting."

Anakin exchanged worried glances with Ilianya. "We'll be there at once."

"I will inform her Majesty. Eirtaé out."

"What was that all about?" Ilianya wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Anakin said as he placed his comlink back onto his utility belt. "But whatever it is, I have a feeling that it can't be anything good."

* * *

Anakin briefly exchanged smiles with Queen Amidala after he and Ilianya bowed in respect. The enigmatic General quickly departed from the center of the throne room for her chair. Once he took his place, Anakin noticed Professor Zhall along with his companion Dia Sonna working feverishly at a side terminal on something. Meanwhile, Chief Braxt and Ellisé Bibble stood several paces away from them, engaged in an intense conversation.

When the Chief Parliamentarian entered the throne room, followed closely behind by Cordé Naberrie, Queen Amidala motioned at Versé to address the Royal Court.

"This emergency session of the Royal Court is now in session. All subject matter that will be discussed today has been deemed classified by her Royal Highness."

. Anakin felt the level of anxiety spike as a low murmur filled the room . He then turned his full attention to the Queen as she spoke.

"My apologies for calling you all together on such short notice. However, there has been a new development and the time for debate has ended."

With this declaration, Cordé moved to the center of the room. "Honorable representatives of the Royal Court, I fear I have returned home with grave news." She swallowed noticeably before continuing with her report. "For some time, the Republic has been aware of attacks on worlds possessing kelvacyte. As of this morning, the largest cache, located on the moon Ebaq 9 was brutally assaulted. The raiders killed several hundred miners, and the local government reported that half their starfleet was disabled."

"Are there any indications who is responsible?" Sio Bibble asked worriedly.

Cordé shook her head. "Both the Senate and the Chancellor's office are completely in the dark."

"Or so they say," challenged the holoimage of Senator Joaquin Mar.

"What does the Republic plan to do about these attacks?" Queen Amidala queried.

"According to Senator Organa of Alderaan, he is preparing a motion in the Senate, urging the Chancellor to request Jedi intervention." Cordé answered.

"How often have these raids been occurring?" General Tro asked.

"At first, once a standard month. Lately, attacks have occurred at least weekly."

"This is most disturbing," The Chief Parliamentarian said more to himself than the others.

"Indeed," the Queen responded. "This has also prompted me to reveal something that I had been hoping to keep secret until our new orbital defense perimeter was ready." She then straightened up in her seat. "As you've all known, our mineralogical teams have been conducting surveys on our moons Rori and Tasia since the initial kelvacyte find. However, about a standard month ago, teams on both moons have reported that their deep core tests have located pockets of kelvacyte that are larger than any found in the Republic."

"By the spirits!" General Panaka said as he shook his head.

"That means that we would have to request formal admission to the Republic's mining guild," Sio Bibble observed. "We would become a known kelvacyte mining world."

"That is correct, Governor." The Queen responded evenly.

He looked about the room, then stood up. "Your Majesty, I would like to volunteer to go to Coruscant and represent our interests there until we can hold formal elections."

Amidala smiled. "I already had you in mind, Governor. I, of course, am delighted that you volunteered."

"I am honored to serve." Sio said proudly.

"With that resolved, I would like to turn our attention to the status of our military construction," Amidala said as she turned in Tojas Zhall's direction. "Professor, if you would please?"

Zhall moved to the center of the room, activating the holoprojector. A large image of the Chommell Sector with Naboo was immediately displayed. "Thank you, your Majesty. After extensively studying all the technical schemes and familiarizing myself with the current construction progress, I can happily report that we can secure this planet in the next two standard months with the rest of the sector no later than seven standard months."

"Seven months?" Marshall Olié said from the back of the room. "How is that possible? Lady Bibble's prototype ships have yet to be mass-produced. Also, the agreement with the Mon Calamari has stalled."

"Actually," Cordé interrupted. "Through the intervention of Viceroy Organa's office, I was able to finalize the agreement. We can expect delivery of the five ships within the next two standard weeks with the supply ships for the shipyards to follow shortly thereafter."

"That is indeed, welcome news!" Hugh Panaka declared happily.

"Still, it will take time to get everything organized and constructed," Ilianya Tro pointed out. "Until then, we will be vulnerable to any raids."

Professor Zhall nodded. "That is the downside. However, as far as Lady Bibble's ships, under her Majesty's orders, I have also studied the blueprints and with a few special modifications, the new line, which I have dubbed the _Defiance-_class, will be at squadron strength in three to four months."

"That's absurd," Ellisé Bibble belted out rudely.

"Actually, it isn't," Professor Zhall fired back. "Of all the manufacturing plants we've used to build droids, two would need only slight modifications to build these ships." He then smiled proudly at the Queen. "They would be far superior to anything in the known galaxy."

Queen Amidala looked contemplative before she turned to Anakin. "High Protector Skywalker."

"Yes, my Queen?"

"I feel, given this information that the time has come for you to assume your position as Overlord of the Naboo military," she announced.

Anakin was floored. He knew that his training throughout the past few years had been dedicated to this end. However, he thought there would be more time. "If that is what you wish, my Queen."

"Are there any objections?"

"I have to express my concerns, Your Majesty." General Panaka interjected. "With all due respect, Lord Skywalker is quite skilled and his gifts are…unique. That said, he is still young and lacks actual combat experience. Besides, General Tro has done a fine job and I believe there is no emergent need to make a change…at least, not at the moment."

"I think you are wrong, my friend." Ilianya spoke up in Anakin's defense. "Lord Skywalker has been in several situations where his life has been in danger. Also, he's received more training in strategy, tactics and commanding others than the majority in this room put together. I know for a fact that our troops and even the senior members of our military in this room respect him as a capable commander. He's more than ready."

"Then perhaps a demonstration is in order?" Panaka suggested.

"What are you proposing, General?" The Queen asked, unable to mask her concern.

"What I'm saying is if we are going to entrust the fate of our military to the High Protector, it is only reasonable to see him in action," Panaka smirked. "I suggest that we organize a wargame as a test."

"Wargame?" Amidala asked curiously.

"We can assign a number of troops under Lord Skywalker's command and then they would have to beat our defenses in order to capture Your Royal Highness."

"Capture me?" The Queen asked, peering at Panaka curiously.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Panaka replied. "This would, not only show Lord Skywalker's ability as a commander, but also help us to better tighten Palace security."

Sabé's holoimage stood up from her chair. "Palace security is already more than adequate to repel any potential attacker."

"So we shall see," Panaka brushed her off, turning his attention towards Amidala.

Anakin could sense Padmé's unease over the situation, as well as her dismay over Panaka's boldness. He needed to come to his own defense. "Your Majesty, I would welcome the challenge. Especially if it would dispel any concerns about my ability to lead," he added, giving a sideways glance at the former Captain of Palace security.

"I cannot say that I am happy about this proposal," Queen Amidala admitted. "However, to prevent any enmity amongst my most trusted advisors, I will agree to it." Turning her head towards both Panaka and General Tro, she advised, "Make the necessary arrangements and keep me apprised."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She then returned her attention to Professor Zhall. "Because of your unique situation, I cannot officially appoint you as Master Shipbuilder; however, I will ask that Chief Braxt and his team give you the same level of respect and follow your orders as if you were officially acting in that capacity." Amidala fired a glace over at Braxt and Ellisé, both nodded in agreement, but were likely not happy about her decree. Shifting her focus back to the Professor, she added, "Please carry out your plans and keep the Royal Court informed of your progress."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied with a bow. "Thank you."

"If there isn't any other issues, I bid you all good day."

Anakin deeply sighed as he rose to his feet. This day had been full of surprises and he did not want to linger about before another one was sprung upon him. He couldn't though help be intrigued by Panaka's challenge. Anakin actually looked forward to showing that _gentleman_ all that he was capable of accomplishing.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated!_


	24. Chapter 17: Examinations

_My many thanks to everyone for your continued support of the story, as well as all the new readers who have joined us on this journey. Hope you all enjoy this next installment. _

**Titpom1: **Thank you for the kind words, I really do appreciate them. Thanks also for taking the time to read both stories, especially as they are both quite lengthy. Glad you are enjoying them. Hope your exam went well! Thanks for reading!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**Mlhkvh5: **Thank you very much. Lots of action is in store for this update. Thanks for reading!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thanks a bunch. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Hewhoreaps: **Panaka has never been my favorite character, but still he is not a real idiot either. Things are about to get quite interesting. Thanks for reading!

**Kaptain Kristi: **Lots of changes in store for OW and Sabe. Hopefully they will all be good. Thanks for reading!

**Bahjcb: **Thanks so much. Hope you enjoy this next one!

**Bandqsecurtiyaw: **Thank you very much!

**Jojotheorange: **Hopefully the wargame is fun to read. Hope you enjoy. Also, thanks for the review over on _The Inquest_. It was definitely much darker than this and NC. Double thanks to you.

**D.Greynight: **People ordinarily don't like change and Ellise and Panaka are not immune. As for Anakin, I think any different way to look at the Force would have a profound change on his character. Time will tell. I agree too about keeping the kelvacyte a secret. However, if you recall from an earlier chapter, now they are required by law to report their supply to the Republic. Thanks so much for reading!

**Charlie Hayden: **Anakin is about to a crash course in learning about a great many things. Thanks so much for reading!

**Red lightening: **Hope you enjoy the wargame. Thanks so much for reading.

* * *

_Two squadrons of NS-1 starfighters and a small troop ship filled with one hundred raw recruits? _

Anakin couldn't help snorting in disgust as he tossed the datapad onto the floor. Apparently Panaka's rationale was that the Naboo military was well prepared for a large-scale assault; however, they were unsure if their defenses were capable of repelling a small attack force with a single agenda.

"They're setting me up to fail," Anakin grunted.

"Well, look at it this way," said Miles Ubein, Anakin's long time friend from Theed Academy. He had gone on to become a capable starfighter pilot and was recently promoted to the position of squadron commander. "At least we'll be blasted in a million pieces together."

Anakin's mood lightened and he laughed out heartily. Patting his friend's shoulder, he responded, "Thankfully Panaka gave me somebody who's at least been inside a starship."

"You did say he wanted to test your command ability," Miles pointed out. "Seems like he will find that out and more."

Anakin bobbed his head, unable to come up with a valid argument. He was about to speak when he heard; "My Lord?" called out the shuttle pilot.

"Yes?"

"We're coming up on the Rujashal hangar."

"Very good," he said as both he and Miles moved to the shuttle's exit.

"I wonder what the Professor wants?" Miles asked curiously.

"No telling," he said as they made their way across the surprisingly still hangar. Both the _Sovereign _and the _Protector _were parked together with the third prototype at the farthest end. Anakin immediately spotted Zhall scurrying underneath the craft, making several adjustments.

"Professor!" Anakin called out.

"Ah, Lord Skywalker," he called back. "Right on time."

After exchanging pleasantries, Zhall said, "I've been instructed by General Panaka to offer you the use of one of the prototypes...but only one."

"How nice of him," Miles sardonically mumbled.

"Better than nothing," Anakin shrugged. "I suppose I'll take the _Protector. _She's been the most recently updated."

Zhall nervously shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend that, sir."

"Why not?" Anakin peered at him curiously.

"Should you reconsider, I'd suggest taking out the third prototype."

Anakin folded his arms. "She was only assembled a few weeks ago. I don't think Ellisé has even had a chance to take her on a shakedown cruise."

"I can assure you that she is in excellent working order. Perfect order, I should correctly say."

Anakin looked over at Miles who apparently shared his confusion. "I thought you had just begun refitting her—the new_ Defiance_ class prototype?"

"It is amazing how much one can do when properly motivated," Zhall said, raising his eyebrows up and down. Before leaving the hangar, he turned back to them. "Just try to bring her back in one piece, my Lord. I do, after all, have a schedule to keep."

After he had departed, Miles turned to Anakin. "What was that all about?"

"I wonder," Anakin whispered as he hurried inside the craft. Making his way to the rear-engineering compartment, he knelt down and opened the panel that led to the cloaking device. "Why that slippery son of a gundark…he installed the adaptive cloak."

"Adaptive cloak?" Miles asked curiously.

Anakin waved his hand. "I'll explain later. In the meantime, get everyone together. I have a plan."

* * *

There were times when Obi-Wan actually enjoyed flying.

Sitting alone in his starfighter cockpit afforded him time to do some well-needed meditation. Much had happened over the last few months, he had little opportunity to reflect over his choices, as well as what he had witnessed. Then there was Sabé and how her request would irrevocably change their lives. And yet, the only thought that occupied his attention was the fact that he already deeply missed her.

He had left her behind many times before in order to return to his life as a Jedi. This time, something was different. Perhaps it was he who was different? Never before had he even considered wanting the Council to find out about his indiscretions so he would be released. Obi-Wan was having to fight his urge to turn thee ship around and go home to his wife for good. He even saw his hand hovering over the navicomputer, readying itself to lay in a reciprocal trajectory.

It would only take pressing a few buttons to change his life forever.

"Master Kenobi, are you reading me?"

Obi-Wan blinked several times before noticing the three-foot holographic image of Master Windu staring intently at him from his console. Quickly, he flipped open the transmit switch. "My apologies, Master Windu. I suppose I had drifted off."

Windu's features seemed to lighten. "Long flights home, especially after being on leave, can do that. " He then folded his arms. "I'm afraid that you will not be immediately returning to Coruscant "

"What has happened?"

"A situation has developed on the moon Ebaq 9," Master Windu informed. "It appears that pirates have stolen a large cache of the moon's kelvacyte reserve."

"Kelvacyte," Obi-Wan muttered to himself, recalling Anakin mention of using the mineral to construct his new weapon. "Master, I thought that the Republic's mining guild provided significant protection?"

"That _supposedly_ is their function," Windu replied, his annoyance over the situation was noticeable. "Also, the Chancellor's office has just informed the Council that this isn't the first incident. Over the past several months, there have been nineteen similar attacks."

Obi-Wan reached up to stroke his beard. "Are there any indications as to who is responsible?"

Master Windu shook his head. "That's for you to determine. Start at Ebaq and see where the trail leads."

"Understood, Master."

"Also, once young Jaden has finished his task for the Chancellor, I will send him out to you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Has he made any progress with the investigation?"

"Not as yet," Windu answered dryly. "But he is doing his duty well."

"I'll contact the Council upon making contact with the Ebaq government."

Master Windu bowed his head. "Remain focused on this mission, Obi-Wan. I sense that there is more to these attacks than just simple pirating."

"I will, Master."

"May the Force go with you, Master Kenobi."

Once Windu's image faded from view, Obi-Wan remained silent, contemplating his choices. Apparently the Force was telling him that for the moment, his duties still remained with the Jedi. After this mission, he would again ask for guidance.

Indeed, things had already become quite complicated.

* * *

Jaden couldn't hide his boredom as he watched the scanning droid make another pass through the debris field. The last several days had gone much the same way. He'd arrive early with the Chancellor's investigators and then after programming their respective droids, they would sit around until they had finished the sensor sweeps. Until all the grids were completed, this would remain the pattern.

Jaden had hoped to wrap up the investigation quickly in order to impress his new Master. Perhaps it was a foolish notion to expect the outcome to go as smoothly as it would in a mystery holovid. Alas, the landscape of the real world was filled with dead ends and conflicting answers. Even the Force itself seemed silent on this issue.

Glancing over at the scanning droids, he instantly rose to his feet when one began to whistle incessantly. Jaden exchanged a look of excitement with Palpatine's security chief, a middle aged man who simply went by the name Baskk. He was nearly a foot taller than Jaden and was considerably broader shouldered. The scars on both sides of his face indicated the precariousness of his career choices. He never spoke of his scars, and Jaden never asked how he had gotten them.

Racing over to the site, Jaden knelt beside the beeping droid. He pressed a button on the droid's dome, which triggered it to extend its collection tray. He inspected the fragments, which appeared no different from the tons of scrap that filled the area. Glancing up at Baskk, who was looking over the readout from the droid's scanning monitor, he then released a deep sigh. "Looks like another dead end."

"Perhaps not," Baskk muttered.

"It found something?"

Baskk nodded. "Seems that the droid detected traces of Manda-metal."

"Manda-metal?" Jaden said to himself. "I wasn't aware it was used in building construction."

Baskk groaned, his face now contorted in agitation. "That's because it isn't, Padawan Fai. Manda-metal was used in the armor of the old Mandalorian warriors because it could resist a direct strike from a lightsaber. They would also sometimes use it to protect their ships from high power blaster fire."

This time it was Jaden's turn to make a face. "The Mandalorians have been extinct for millennia."

"That's not _exactly_ true," Baskk retorted.

Jaden shrugged. "Of course I am aware that they aren't organized under one flag as they were in the old times. Still, there have been no reported incidents with them for centuries."

Baskk chortled and shook his head. "You Jedi… you think that if it isn't in a holobook, it isn't worth knowing. I would venture a guess that most of the piracy that occurs along the different trade spines are due to vagabond Mandalorian clans."

"Be that as it may, Captain Baskk." Jaden said, folding his arms underneath his cloak. "Why would a Mandalorian pirate attack a building, and not those involved in the debate?"

"You're the Jedi, Fai…you tell me." Baskk said, sarcasm noticeably dripping from his voice.

"I will speak with the Council," Jaden responded proudly. "They will provide answers."

* * *

It was strange.

Count Sar Dooku found it intriguing that it was only now, amidst the growing chaos which he shared in causing, that he found serenity. Lord Sidious' vision for the future of the galaxy made more sense than the incessant ramblings of those fools on the Jedi Council. True, the means to achieve his ultimate goal would be much bloodier, but that was the true nature of the galaxy. Death and rebirth were simply a part of the natural order.

He of course had his own vision on how things _should _be.

For the moment, it suited his purposes to allow Sidious to continue with his plans unabated. A more suitable time would eventually present itself to vanquish his Master. In the meantime, the disturbances he felt in the Force were much more pressing. Dooku sensed that the Force itself seemed poised for something momentous to happen. It fwas akin tothe energy build up in the air before a thunderstorm.

Indeed, the lines were being quickly drawn for the battle of all ages.

Dooku suddenly felt an icy chill in the air. Turning his head to see if the fire in his study's fireplace still blazed, instead he took immediate notice of the blue, holographic image of Darth Sidious standing patiently at the middle of the room. Using the Force to activate the transmit switch, he quickly descended to his knees.

"My apologies for the delay, Master Sidious. I was…lost in thought."

Seemingly ignoring his excuse, the Sith Lord ordered, "Lord Tyranus…You must go to the Xinthos Cluster and check on Valkin Ord's progress, at once."

"Understood, my Lord."

"Be mindful on your journey, Lord Tyranus. There is a growing disturbance in the Force."

"I have felt it too, my Master."

"We must secure Valkin's gunship before our enemies multiply," Sidious insisted in a concerned tone of voice. "Time is of the essence."

"Has something happened?" He questioned, worried that the Master had learned of his deceit.

The Dark Lord made no noticeable gestures in response. However, Dooku felt something strange stir in the Force at that very moment. "If the gunship is ahead of schedule, eliminate Ord."

"Master?" Dooku said incredulously.

"I have foreseen his betrayal," Sidious revealed. "He will destroy us if we do not strike first…his strength in the dark side grows with each passing day."

Dooku bowed. "I will do as you ask, my Master."

When Sidious' image finally disappeared, Dooku released a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he had been holding. Sidious was learning the truth of his actions too quickly. It would only be a matter of time before the Master realized that he, Dooku, was behind Valkin's potential betrayal. Perhaps the time to act might arrive much sooner. In any case, he too needed to be ready for what was to come.

* * *

Anakin sat quietly in the cockpit of the _Defiance _as it drifted lifelessly behind the moon Tasia. The simulated wargames had started several hours prior, but Anakin decided to wait with the hope that Panaka, as commander of the opposition, would become impatient, making him more error prone. Yet Panaka was no fool, and it would be a mistake to take him or his mind for strategy for granted.

The rules of the contest were quite simple. Anakin was allowed to use any non-lethal means to capture the Queen. Each combatant participating in the wargame wore a sensor monitor that would record a killing blow. All participating starfighters were also fitted with sensors to predict damage until they, too, were eliminated. Once a combatant was defeated, he could not communicate with the surviving members of his or her team and would have to remain in place until the simulation was completed.

Anakin continued to sit in silent mediation. Through the Force, he could sense the unrest from not only those involved on the planet, but also amongst those under his command. Though young and mostly inexperienced, none of his troops feared a challenge—a trait he admired and could certainly work with even if they failed in their task.

He knew that they would not let him down.

Sensing that the time was right, Anakin opened a secure channel to his group. "Bravo squadron, break formation and follow me. Alpha squadron, remain here and follow Commander Ubein's orders."

"Aye, sir." They replied in unison.

Anakin engaged the ships engines to maximum thrust, rocketing him towards Naboo. Bravo squadron immediately followed suit, but their underpowered engines caused them to lag behind him. The _Defiance's _proximity alarms screamed in warning as five squadrons of NS-1 starfighter were on an intercept course.

"Attention unidentified vessel," called out Ellisé Bibble from the lead ship. "You have entered restricted territory. Disengage or prepare to be fired upon."

Anakin couldn't help chuckling as he flipped open the com. "Take your best shot. We're not going anywhere." Switching back over to the secured channel, he ordered, "Bravo squadron, break off and engage the enemy. May the Force be with us all."

The _Defiance _spun away while the opposition's NS-1 starfighters pressed forward to engage his squadron. Anakin noticed that only some of Ellisé's forces had taken the bait The majority of her ships were still honed in on his position, readying their weapons to fire. Quickly, Anakin activated the ship's cloaking shields. He knew that the starfighters had standard anti-cloaking scanners and could easily find him.

They were about to get a big surprise.

"Where'd he go?" cried out one of the pilots from the opposition's squadron.

"He must be using the planet's magnetic fields to hide…keep scanning!" Ellisé Bibble ordered.

Anakin released a murderous grin as he brought the ship around into an attack posture. Shifting his hand over to the targeting computer, he brought all weapons online. One of the advantages of Professor Zhall's cloaking system was the ability to fire while cloaked. It was an unnecessary benefit, since he knew the abilities and tactics of the starfighter fleet. Still, he did not want to lose the wargame over an arrogant oversight. When the targeting computer locked on, Anakin fired at the leaders' crafts. They never knew what hit them when their computers shut their ships down due to a lethal hit.

Hearing the com filled with confused chatter, Anakin knew the other ships had been properly distracted.

Now pointing the ship towards Naboo for re-entry, he hailed. "Commander Ubein."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Initiate Phase two." Anakin ordered.

"Understood. Success!"

Moving closer to the surface, Anakin spotted another starfighter squadron patrolling the airspace over Theed Palace in a vain effort to locate him. He sensed that Marshall Olié was leading these forces. Anakin carefully avoided the patrols as he continued to search for an adequate, but well-hidden landing area.

A thought then struck him.

"The secret passageways," he said to himself, snapping his fingers.

He could use the same tunnels Amidala had guided their small band through to reach the Palace undetected during the liberation. Anakin guided the ship to a field near the outskirts of the city. He would have to walk several kilometers through Theed to get to the Palace, but it would be the last way they would ever anticipate him using. Also, he would not have to fight off the entire Naboo starfleet in the process.

Over the next hour, Anakin used the Force to hide his presence while sneaking behind shops and buildings to get closer to the Palace. Finally nearing the waterfall entrance, he extended his awareness with the Force and detected only two guards standing watch. Anakin used a simple mind trick and then set his lightsaber to its safe, low-power setting before striking. During their stupor, he flashed forward, slashing his blade at both men, activating their sensors.

Running into the tunnel, it took him only minutes to reach the outskirts of the Palace square. At least twenty guards were present, blocking the Palace entrance. It was time to employ some subterfuge. Centering himself, Anakin gathered his strength and then summoned the Force to augment his speed. Re-igniting his lightsaber, he charged, dispatching with five guards within seconds. The others, alerted by their fallen comrades' beeping sensors, fired their non-lethal blasters in Anakin's direction. He adroitly deflected each blaster blot away, then counterattacked, eliminating the remainder of the guards shortly thereafter.

Hurriedly leaving his stupefied opponents behind, Anakin cautiously proceeded inside the Palace proper. He was surprised that the halls were vacant, but sensed that they were not completely bereft of life. Ducking behind a large, nearby pillar, Anakin searched through the Force to locate Queen Amidala's signature. She was on the third floor. He was also aware that Panaka and the majority of the handmaidens were positioned throughout the area, undoubtingly waiting to spring their trap.

Realizing that the grand staircase was heavily guarded, Anakin had to find another way. He recalled that the Palace servants used the hidden cargo lifts whenever they needed to move about unseen. Anakin dashed towards the nearest lift. As he rounded the corner, he saw Lieutenant Typho, General Panaka's cousin, standing guard with five troops surrounding him. Knowing Typho to be a formidable opponent, Anakin calmed his mind before turning the corner. Upon revealing himself, Anakin unleashed a carefully controlled Force push, knocking all the men to the floor. He rushed over, swiping furiously at their sensors.

Nodding his head in Typho's direction, who remained flat on his back while cursing under his breath, Anakin activated the lift upstairs. The third level of the Palace had fewer windows, making it darker than the lower levels. Anakin darted between the large columns as he made his way down the corridor. When he approached where he had sensed Amidala's presence, he saw Cordé, Eirtaé, Rabé, Versé, and Saché standing near an ornately decorated doorway. He could also sense Panaka close by, exuding rivers of nervous energy.

It was time for another distraction.

Anakin withdrew his comlink, depressing two buttons, which sent a coded transmission to his troops. He would then have to wait for confirmation of their compliance, which he received moments later when he heard Panaka curse aloud.

"Shavit!" Panaka yelled from down the hallway.

"Is there a problem?" Anakin could overhear Cordé ask.

"Skywalker's troop ship is landing in the main hangar!"

"He can't be_ that_ crazy… can he?" Versé wondered aloud.

"With him, anything is possible." Cordé responded wryly.

"No matter," Panaka said. "Cordé, take Versé and get down there."

"What if it is a trick?" Cordé asked worriedly. "He does tend to favor misdirection, sir."

"I and the others can take care of anything that could get trough. Hurry, before they have a chance to get into the Palace."

Cordé released an unladylike snort. It took everything in Anakin not to laugh. "Understood, sir."

The odds were now more to his liking.

Anakin was about to attack when an atypical wave of uncertainty overtook him. Looking back up at the handmaidens, he mused that despite the fact that this was only a simulation, they were his friends and he could do them no harm. Foolishly, Anakin revealed himself from his hiding position with his lightsaber idle in one hand. The three handmaidens, upon hearing his footsteps, twisted around, each wielding a training vibrosword.

They hurriedly took up defensive positions around him. Remembering the true purpose of the exercise, Anakin offered them a curt bow before activating his lightsaber. Raising his free hand towards Eirtaé, he used a gentle application of the Force, which jettisoned her upwards and twisted her around as if she had been caught in a whirlwind . Rabé and Saché moved behind him and attacked. Anakin swiveled about, knocking their vibroswords out of their hands with a single slash of his blade. Using the Force, he propelled their dislodged weapons to fly down the dark corridor.

Anakin shifted his attention back to Eirtaé, whom he had released and was drawing near. He shifted his body to face her. For several moments, he parried while she aggressively thrust her vibrosword at his torso. Emboldened by her success, Eirtaé swung down to lock blades with his. Sensing the attack, Anakin spun around quickly and struck under Eirtaé's outstretched blade, hitting her square on her chest.

The remaining handmaidens were still searching for their weapons. Anakin mused that they had been so focused, they had forgotten about leaving Eirtaé alone. Using their distraction to his advantage, he dashed down the corridor and sliced at them, causing their sensors to beep. He flashed a quick grin as he rushed over to the staircase at the end of the hallway where Panaka was hiding.

Not wanting to waste time, Anakin with the Force accelerating his movements, weaved under Panaka's frantic slashing vibroblade. Sweeping around with his leg extended, Anakin tripped Panaka to the floor in one motion. Arching his blade downward, he struck the prone General directly on the chest, activating his monitor. When it beeped, Anakin flipped a half salute before entering the Queen's hiding room.

Anakin sensed three familiar presences hiding within the shadows of the dark room. Passing through the entryway, Anakin suddenly felt the edge of a pole swipe by him, causing him to jolt backwards. From what he could see, Dormé was his assailant. Apparently unable to tell that he had landed some distance away, she again lashed out, badly knocking herself off balance in the process. Anakin gently Force pushed her to the floor, removing her from the exercise with a single jab of his blade.

Anakin ambled slowly towards a second door on the opposite end of the room. He felt a disturbance, causing him to focus his awareness. Proceeding into the adjacent room, he saw Amidala sitting silently on a chair, apparently waiting for him. Feeling the other presence was very close, but strangely, he could not determine where it hid, he made his way to face Amidala. He bowed his head respectively before raising his weapon above his head.

"Your reign is at an end, my Queen."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "You assume too much."

At that same instant, Padmé, who was disguised as a handmaiden, struck at Anakin with all her strength from her hiding position directly behind him. Barely reacting in time, Anakin noticed the prideful grin that filled her face for getting the drop on him. He had to use the Force to parry away her subsequent rapid strikes. The sound of robes falling to the floor preceded vibroblades being unsheathed. Risking a sideways glance, Anakin saw Sabé dashing towards them, blades in hand. Anakin spun his weapon downward to stave off his two opponents.

Padmé and Sabé fought well together. Their attacks occurred in perfect synchronicity. Had he not been concentrating in order to keep ahead of them, he would have expressed his awe. Again almost being caught off guard, Anakin ducked as Sabé snapped her foot near the side of his head. Fortunately, he anticipated her move and backed off. Padmé reacted by trying to remain in his peripheral vision before attempting another assault of thrusts with her vibrosword.

Anakin knew both women were fearless and would not back down for any reason. Though an admirable quality, he worried that the longer they sparred, the more likely one of them could be hurt.

He would need to end this now.

Anakin took several steps backwards, a maneuver giving both his opponents pause. He then sat back on his haunches, submerging his conscious mind into the endless currents of the Force. Padmé and Sabé decided to seize the opportunity to assail him, but as they hurried in his direction, it seemed to Anakin that they were running in quicksand. Focusing the Force around them, he carefully lifted both women nearly a meter off the floor.

Anakin propelled himself upward, spinning his lightsaber blade to quickly set off both women's sensors. They had been taken so aback, both Padmé and Sabé fell to the floor when Anakin released his Force hold on them.

"Checkmate," he said, softly smiling.

"How in the name of the spirits did you do that?" Sabé asked bewildered. "I've never seen anybody move that fast."

Anakin winked in reply before kneeling down to help Padmé back to her feet. After regaining her wits she looked at him curiously. "That was…. unbelievable."

He flashed a slight smile before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Are either of you hurt?"

Both Padmé and Sabé shook their heads. Sabé then answered, "Our pride more than anything else. "

"Well, I couldn't exactly inflict any permanent damage upon national treasures, could I?" He quipped.

Padmé scoffed. "I would hardly consider us anything remotely close to that."

"Speak for yourself, Your Majesty!" Sabé teased.

"I and many others would differ with that thought as well, my Queen" he said with a wink. Facing them both, he declared, "I don't know about either of you, but I'm starved."

Sabé chuckled and shook her head. "Men. It's always about you and your beloved stomachs."

Anakin grinned as he reached for Padmé's hand. Together they walked out the room and were greeted by Panaka, Typho and the rest of the handmaidens who had been listlessly waiting.

"That was an excellent display, Lord Skywalker," Panaka said reluctantly. Turning his attention towards the Queen, he reported. "I regret to inform her Majesty that our security forces were eliminated by the attacker."

"How did my squadrons do?" Anakin asked Panaka.

The General rolled his eyes and shrugged. "They were defeated…but after eliminating almost ninety percent of our starfleet."

"Commander Ubein needs to be commended," Anakin ordered. "They would not have been so successful otherwise."

"Yes, my Lord." Panaka begrudgingly acknowledged.

Noticing that the tension was growing between Anakin and Panaka, Padmé interjected. "Hopefully we won't be invaded by too many Force sensitive rogues in the near future."

"I told you he was ready," Ilianya Tro said as she joined the group from the far end of the floor.

General Panaka released a loud, prolonged sigh. "I suppose you were correct, General."

"And don't worry, Hugh." Tro said with a sparkle in her eye. "I will still see to the High Protector's training."

"That would be most…appreciated," he said, unable to hide his annoyance.

Padmé fired Panaka a glare of warming. When she turned her attention towards Anakin, her expression lightened. "Then it is settled. Anakin Skywalker, High Protector and now Overlord of the Naboo Army, what are your orders?"

Anakin nervously shifted his eyes from her to survey the others in attendance. He sensed mostly pride emanating from his friends, undying affection from his beloved; but, uncertainty and some distrust from the others. He will have to work hard to gain their support. Also, there was also his need to go to Dathomir. And while fulfilling his destiny was critical, it was also important for him to never to undermine Padmé's authority. If he rejected the position right now and with some of her most trusted advisors already in opposition, he could very seriously damage her rapport with the military leadership. For the moment, Anakin would have to trust in the Force to help guide him.

"Tell all our troops to stand down. The test is over."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	25. Chapter 18: In Opposition

_My thanks again to everybody who is reading and keeping up with the story. I truly do appreciate all your comments! We're getting closer to the end so I will try to keep posting on a fairly regular schedule. That also means that things should really start picking up. Enjoy!  
_

**Princess-Lalaith: **I really appreciate you taking time to read both stories. Thank you again for the nice comments at the end of NC. While I think we all would enjoy seeing nothing but Anakin and Padme living blissfully together, I think knowing what else is happening in the galaxy gives even more importance to the time they do get with one another. Plus, sometimes it is fun to be part of the bad guy's plans as well ;). Thanks for pointing out Shmi's past I will say that it is a theme that will continue throughout this story, but won't get directly answered until possibly later. Glad too you liked the languages. I purposefully did not include translations this time as I wanted everybody to use their own 'take' on what was being said. As for SW languages online, I would suggest starting at Wookpedia and maybe the Royal Handmaiden Society and going from there. The different languages I've used have been borrowed from 'Earth' languages and mixed up. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Charlie-Hayden: **I've admittedly have never been a fan of Panaka. Despite that, he has generally acted in the Queen's best interest, but we shall see if this will continue. Thanks for reading!

**Bandqsecurityaw: **Thank you very much!

**Mlhkvh5: **I'm glad you liked the mock battle. I recall when I did the 'trailer' for this story at the end of NC, getting tons of emails and PMs with everyone worried that Anakin had turned and was killing everyone off. Have to admit, it is fun putting in those little twists. I'm also glad to know you like OW's and Sabe's relationship. I think my underlying point was to say that type of 'secret' relationship could work under the right circumstances. Still, I foresee them having many challenges ahead. Many other situations are brewing. We shall see how they all are resolved. Thanks for reading!

**ILDV:** Thanks so much!

**Hewhoreaps: **I think one of my pet peeves with the PTs was that Anakin had been referred to in the OT as a cunning warrior. I think too often though he got portrayed as a blunt instrument. I definitely wanted to take time to explore his ability not only as a great warrior, but that he could think his way out of the box. Glad you liked it!

**MoAngel: **I thought he was being quite crafty indeed. More is here! Thanks for reading!

**Kaptain Kristi: **More is here!

**Jojotheorange: **You and all my other readers are special ;) Thrilled that you enjoyed the wargames. More is here! Thanks for reading!

**Bahjcb: **Happy that you enjoyed the action. Lots are brewing in the Kenobi family. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

Anakin folded his hands behind his back as he and Queen Amidala stood together, watching Naboo's new orbital space station coming to life. The flagship _Queen Amidala, _the grandest of the five Mon Calamari capital ships, was larger than any vessel in the service of the Naboo. At twelve hundred meters in length, she could transport over fifty thousand troops, as well as carry thousands of metric tons of equipment. Ovoid shaped, her unique design made her stand out. But her graceful exterior hid her devastating power.

The ships were heavily armed with numerous turbolasers and proton torpedo launcher tubes strategically placed throughout the exterior hull. Each vessel possessed numerous backup shield generators, allowing them to withstand severe punishment from an adversary. And despite their bulk, each ship was equipped with the most advanced hyperdrive technology. Due to the ship's size and complexity, Professor Zhall equipped them with standard cloaking shields. It would take considerable time before he could develop a functional adaptive unit, especially since he and his engineering team had been occupied with converting all the control interfaces for human usage.

Since his ascension to Overlord three months prior, Anakin, who was now eighteen standard years old, had been involved in bringing the ships into service, as well as the initial construction of the new orbital facility. If he wasn't seeing to new troop training, he was often at one of the shipyards, assisting with the production of the new _Defiance-_class starfighters. In between his official duties, he squeezed in training sessions with General Tro. She had altered his training to focus more on the meditative arts, due to the return of his visions.

Or at least they seemed liked visions.

Anakin's dreams were hardly like the nightmares he had experienced when he was younger. Instead of ominous warnings of the future, he now saw images of places he had never seen and strangers who seemed oddly familiar. Most unsettling were the whispers that came from nowhere.

It almost felt like he was being watched.

"My Lord," called out the Ops officer.

"Yes?" Anakin answered after exchanging warm smiles with the Queen.

"We're ready to initiate the power transfer."

"Proceed," he ordered, returning to his spot next to Amidala by the large viewport.

"Everything alright?" she asked softly.

"The station should be coming online in just a few moments."

She smiled, and then turned her attention back towards the viewscreen. "You've done an excellent job in a short amount of time."

Anakin flashed a proud smile at her. He enjoyed impressing her. "Thank you, my Queen, but the credit should go to the Professor and our exceptional engineers." His mirth disappeared as he added, "Also, we are fortunate that there've been no further incidents with the Trade Federation."

The Queen frowned. "No new updates from our sources?"

Anakin shook his head. "Only that the Viceroy and his main lieutenants have gone into seclusion."

"It could mean that they're up to something," she suggested grimly.

"Or that he's merely trying to save face after our…intervention," Anakin replied, unable to mask his mischievous grin.

"All in all, I will rest much more comfortably at night once we have the sector's borders secured."

"Now that the space station is online, we will be able to get supplies to the outposts along the border much more quickly." Anakin reported. "It should be only a few more months before the sector is properly protected."

Amidala nodded and returned her focus on the images filling the viewscreen. "I forgot how beautiful it is up here." She grinned as she shot him a sideways glance. "No wonder you spend most your days helping with the station."

"It is part of my duties, my Queen."

"And here I thought that we were overburdening you."

Anakin was about to retort when his skin felt as if he had just walked into a frozen storage vat. He blinked several times as he noticed everything growing still and dark. Voices seemed like echoes, and it took all his strength to move a millimeter. Everyone aboard the ship, including Padmé, seemed to be locked in place. Anakin was about to call on the Force when a soft, familiar voice called out to him.

"I am here, my child."

Anakin's eyes bulged as he forced his head downward. "My lady."

The Force smiled. "None of that. There's little time."

"What is happening to me?"

The luminescent being softly brushed her hand against the side of his face. "Events are converging much more quickly than expected. It's time to accelerate your training."

"The coven?"

She nodded once. "I am going to take you to them now."

"How?"

"My precious one, there is still so much for you to learn…but time is short. Are you ready?" Anakin sighed and looked over at Padmé, who was standing unnaturally still. "I'm sorry, but there is no time for good-byes. I promise, you will see her again."

Anakin offered her a strained smile before nodding in agreement. "I'm ready."

"Close your eyes and relax. This is going to feel somewhat strange."

Not even a second after complying, Anakin felt as if she embraced him. About to open his eyes, he suddenly felt as if doused with water. Struggling to breathe, he tried to wiggle free from her grasp but her hold only tightened. The sensations of wetness were quickly replaced by scorching heat. Moments later, the Force released its crushing embrace, allowing him to draw in a steady breath of air. Anakin opened his eyes and found a forest of trees had replaced the angular curves of the capital ship's bridge.

He was also not alone.

In a clearing several meters away stood a large man and a small woman. The man was taller than Anakin, broad shouldered, and had curly black hair. The woman had dark brown hair and stood about as tall as Padmé. Her skin was olive in complexion, much like his, and her face seemed very familiar.

The man raised his hand up in greeting. "Welcome to Dathomir, Chosen One. We've been expecting you."

"Who are you?" he asked, peering curiously between the two.

"I am Torus, and this is Mother."

Anakin looked around, unsettled. The Force felt very different. The currents around Mother were unlike anything he had ever witnessed about a person. It was difficult to judge where the division between the woman's essence and the Force's energy occurred. They almost seemed conjoined. Noticing that his hosts were watching him intently, he quickly slammed his mental shields tight. "How did I get here?"

Torus and Mother exchanged brief glances. "That is a story for another time," he replied.

"Son of the Suns, the fabled Chosen One…do you accept our challenge?" Mother asked in a soft voice.

"Challenge? What challenge?" Anakin asked curiously. "The Force told me that I was here for more training."

"Our ways are unlike those of the Jedi," Torus informed him. "To learn our mysteries is not without risk. You do not have to accept."

Anakin folded his arms as he pondered the situation, which he didn't need to. He knew that he must comply with the Force's bidding without question. He was more interested though in the reactions of his potential teachers. They did not seem jarred in the slightest by his hesitation. Finally, he answered. "I accept."

* * *

Padmé blinked several times as she saw Anakin disappear. It took her several seconds to find her voice. "Where'd he go?"

The rest of the bridge crew looked equally confused. "Raise the shields!" The ship's Captain shouted.

Padmé hurried over to him as he grimaced at the Ops panel. "I don't understand. According to the ship's holographics, one minute Lord Skywalker is standing next to you, the next, he simply…disappeared."

"That's impossible," she retorted.

"Impossible or not, he's gone and sensors report no other vessels within a parsec, Your Majesty."

A wave of panic surged throughout her body. Padmé wanted to use everything at her dispose to find Anakin immediately. She couldn't bare the thought of something terrible happening to him.

She had to do something.

Ready to order a planet-wide search, the communications officer called out to the Captain. "Sir, incoming message from the surface."

He looked over at Padmé who ordered, "Put it on screen."

The image of Ilianya Tro instantly filled the viewscreen. She looked strangely haggard. "Your Majesty, are you reading me?"

"You're coming in fine, General. Please report."

"Before you launch a fruitless investigation, I might be able to offer you some answers," Tro said without emotion.

Finding herself atypically alone, since none of her handmaidens had accompanied her to the ship, Padmé glanced about the bridge briefly. "I will meet you in the throne room in one standard hour, General."

"Until then, Your Majesty." She replied with a half bow before disappearing.

Padmé then ordered, "Captain, please prepare my shuttle."

"At once, Your Majesty."

Padmé sighed as she gazed longingly at the stars in the viewport. In her heart she knew Anakin was alive. But nothing more than that. She wasn't surprised though that the enigmatic Tro knew something about Anakin's disappearance.

_The spirits help Tro if Anakin is harmed in any way._

* * *

Valkin Ord grimaced as he replaced the bacta patches on his arm. Three months of treatment had done little to heal the scar, a memento of his last encounter with Count Dooku. Had Lord Sidious not desperately need his skills, his injured arm would have been the least of his ailments.

_"Count Dooku…this is an unexpected…" Valkin stopped short as he grasped his neck in an effort to breathe._

_"You foolish, boy!" Dooku barked. "Your lack of caution has alerted the Master! He wants you dead!"_

_Valkin used the Force to call his clipped lightsaber to his hand. About to ignite the weapon, he felt himself being hurdled across the room, abruptly stopping when he hit the back wall. "Do not further insult me further."_

_"My Lord, I did what I had to in order to complete the vessel."_

_"And have you been successful?" Dooku asked arching an eyebrow._

_"I have, my Lord." He responded on his knees. "The gunship will be ready in six months!."_

_A murderous grin filled Dooku's features as he withdrew his arched handled lightsaber. "Excellent…my Master wants to take no chances," he said as he ignited the weapon. "He knows of your impending betrayal."_

_"Master…No!" Valkin pleaded._

_Dooku spun his lightsaber in his hand several times before arching it back, readying it to separate Valkin's head from his body. Valkin could hear it hum and crackle through the air as it approached, but the noise suddenly stopped as he saw the crimson blade hovering dangerously over him._

_"That's enough, Lord Tyranus!" Lord Sidious instructed. Valkin glanced over to see the bluish hologram of the Sith Lord hovering just beyond Dooku's shoulder, brandishing a wicked grin. "Don't kill him…yet."_

_"Thank you, my Lord."_

_"I will not stand for treachery, Lord Ord!" Sidious hissed. "You are alive only because you alone are able to complete your ship. Be warned, if I sense any further deceit, I will not hesitate to destroy you myself."_

"_I...understand, my Lord." Valkin panted. _

_"And so you won't forget this failure…Lord Tyranus, leave him…a momento."_

_"With pleasure, my Master."_

_When the image of the Sith Lord disappeared, Count Dooku with one motion swiped the tip of his blade along Valkin's forearm. He screamed out in pain as he clutched onto the uninjured portion. Meanwhile, the former Jedi knelt by his ear. "I'm sorry old friend for that vulgar display. It was my intention to end your pain quickly." He then rose to his feet. "We were foolish to think that we could oppose Lord Sidious…his powers…are too great."_

_Still grimacing and clenching his injured arm, Valkin grumbled. "You've given up? Our plans are finished?"_

_Dooku quickly spun around. "Not necessarily, my friend."_

_"What?" Valkin asked through clenched teeth. "You heard what he said…he knows everything."_

_"Not quite," Dooku retorted. "He remains unaware of my involvement. We can use that to our advantage." Firing him a sharp stare, he instructed, "You will have to make do with the kelvacyte you already have. No more raids, understood?"_

_Valkin nodded vigorously. "I will do as you ask."_

_"Good," Dooku bellowed. "You must have the ship ready soon…I don't know how much longer before he seeks it out himself.."_

_"It is well hidden."_

_"Not from a Sith," Dooku ominously warned. _

Valkin peered out his shuttle's viewport at his incomplete gunship. The main weapon was nearly complete; however, most of the craft's defensive systems, not to mention the critical shielding units were still under construction. Dooku was right. Time _was_ growing short. Reaching with his uninjured arm for the Com panel, Valkin entered a complicated sequence and waited.

"Yes, my Lord." Jango Fett finally answered.

"It is time."

A long pause followed before the bounty hunter responded. "Understood. I will see to it immediately."

* * *

It was the middle of night in Theed when Queen Amidala returned to the Palace. Dashing by the handmaidens who were waiting for her in the hangar, she hurried through the corridors and into the throne room. Upon entering, through the shadows she saw Ilianya Tro sitting in one of the Royal Court's chairs. Hearing the handmaidens approaching, the Queen turned and entered in the code to seal them inside the throne room.

"Your Majesty," Tro rose up to greet her.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries…I want answers!"

"I then suggest that you take a seat, Your Majesty. I'm afraid there is no simple explanation."

The contemptuous side of Amidala wanted nothing more to disobey by continuing to stand until she her queries were answered. Her rational side though took hold as she quickly ambled to the throne. "Speak."

"As you know well, Anakin is very gifted with the Force—the prophesized Chosen One."

Amidala dipped her head. "I am aware of the Jedi legend. What does this have to do with his disappearance?"

Tro folded her arms snugly and begun to pace about the room. "It is not just a prophecy for the Jedi only. There are other beings in this galaxy who can touch upon the Force, but are not part of the Order. His arrival is just as meaningful to them as it should have been to the Jedi."

"I thought his calling was to vanquish the Sith."

Tro stopped in her place. "That is only part of the prophecy, Your Majesty. Balance won't necessarily be achieved by simply eliminating the Sith. There are many reasons why the Force is not in equilibrium. "

"What does that mean?" Amidala asked carefully.

Ilianya flashed her a cryptic smile. "Time will tell. As for Anakin, he has gone somewhere he can better understand his purpose. I can assure you though that he is quite safe."

"Where is he?" Amidala asked, unable to hide her anxiety.

"For the moment, I ask that you trust my judgment and believe when I say that he is unharmed." Tro responded coyly. "Apart from that, I cannot say anything more."

Queen Amidala thundered to her feet. "That's not good enough!"

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty." Ilianya said sympathetically. "And I know, if I were in your position, I too, would be demanding answers. You have to believe, though, that what is happening with Anakin right now will affect the fate of the galaxy for ages to come. We must allow him to find his way."

Amidala sighed as she descended back onto her throne. "It seems I have no choice."

Tro offered her a hopeful smile. "We are all subject to the will of the Force. Hopefully his time away will not be long…he is well-prepared for what he will face."

Amidala had never felt more powerless in her life. All the resources of Naboo were available to her, but they would do nothing to bring back Anakin any faster. Despite her personal feelings, her primary duty was to the people of her world, and she would have to keep those interests central. "For the meantime, I want you to act in Anakin's stead over the military."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Folding her arms, she continued, "I have no idea what I will tell the other commanders…especially Panaka…about his absence."

"Leave that to me," Tro quickly replied.

"Very well," Amidala relented, unwilling to confront her trusted advisor at the moment.

Tro bowed. "If that is all, may I take my leave, Your Majesty?'

Amidala nodded once. "You may."

Amidala couldn't get over the dark thoughts that were racing through her mind. For now, the only thing she could do was trust Anakin's fate to the spirits. And despite Tro's proclamations otherwise, she couldn't help feeling that her lost love was hardly in a position of absolute safety. There was much more to what had happened and Amidala would find out what it actually meant.

* * *

It was not very Jedi like, but Ferus Olin was upset..

The past few months had followed a similar pattern. Master Siri and he would wake early to hurriedly run through his exercises. Then she would disappear into their quarters for several hours, undoubtingly tending to the convalescing Dahlia. The afternoon was dedicated to his Master's other duties, which she was asking Ferus more often to fill in for, as she did not want to leave Dahlia along for too long. The day finally ended with the three of them sitting around the dinner table in their small apartment, usually with the young girl staring blankly at him until he excused himself from the table.

From his room he could hear them talk into the late hours of the night. The subject of their conversations was of no concern to him. Instead, it was the odd feelings that the girl Dahlia projected that were troubling. His friend, Barriss Offee, had tried to express her concerns as well, first to his Master and then to him whenever they dined together. Barriss had shared with him the disturbing images she had witnessed during the healing trace that brought Dahlia out of her coma.

_Something was extremely off about Dahlia…_

_He and Barriss could feel it, why didn't Master Siri?_

"Hello? Coruscant to Padawan Olin," Barriss said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Come in."

"Sorry," Ferus shook his head, immediately reaching down to take another bite of his dinner.

"Thinking about Master Siri's 'friend' again?"

Ferus shrugged. "Hard not to. It's all Master ever wants to talk about."

Barriss sighed. "I assume she feels responsible about everything that happened to her. She did have a rough go at it for many years."

"I can understand that, but come on, Barriss. The girl is well enough to fend for herself. I think Master Siri is obsessed."

Barriss, about to take a drink, held her glass in mid-air, casting him a worried glace. "Perhaps. But if I may be so bold, I think you are getting quite…overwhelmed… by this situation yourself. Maybe you should speak with Master Yoda and…"

Ferus' patience had ran out. He abruptly stood up. "And what? Have him share some platitude about how a proper Jedi should behave. No thanks. I'd rather continue to be ignored."

"Ferus," Barriss pleaded, but he had already spun about, departing for his room.

A pang of guilt permeated throughout his conscience as he stormed down the corridor. Ferus pushed it away, not wanting to consider that Barriss only wanted to help. When he cooled off later, perhaps he would go back and apologize. For now, he decided that it was time to confront his Master. He could not longer stand by idly as she continued to foster this unhealthy attachment.

Pushing through the door without knocking, Ferus immediately halted when he saw something impossible. On the opposite side of the domicile, Siri was standing behind Dahlia, who was apparently levitating two small training spheres around them. Ferus cleared his throat, causing both women to look in his direction and Dahlia to drop the spheres.

"Ferus!" Siri chided.

Ignoring her admonishment, he questioned, "What is going on here, Master?"

Siri looked from him back down at Dahlia before her features lightened. "Something amazing, actually." She then waved him over. "It appears that Dahlia is aware of her ability to touch the Force."

"She's Force sensitive?" Ferus said to himself, which reinforced his concerns over the girl who was trying to stare him down.

"She discovered it for herself only a few days ago. I have known for some time."

"And when were you going to tell me?" Ferus asked vehemently.

"Not that it is any of your business," Siri responded, her moment of levity suddenly gone. "But we are preparing to meet with the Council soon."

"To what end?" Ferus questioned angrily, when a seemingly impossible thought suddenly come to mind. "Surely you are not going to ask them for permission to train her?"

Looking like a guilty child, Siri darted her eyes away from him. "Master Siri thinks it would be in my best interest to be able to keep control on my powers…so that I can't cause harm to anybody," Dahlia meekly told him.

Folding his arms snugly across his chest, Ferus shook his head. "It looked to me like you are planning for more than just that!"

"Padawan!" Siri yelled. "Outside. Now!"

Following his Master out the door, Ferus looked over his shoulder at an obviously pleased Dahlia who batted her eyelashes and waved mockingly at him as he departed. Siri had walked around the corner of the hallway, which dead ended so they wouldn't be heard.

"What in the name of the Force is the matter with you?" She chided.

"Master, you have to get a hold of yourself." Ferus retorted, unable to hold back his frustrations any longer. "You have become obsessed with this girl and now you want to train her as a Jedi? The Council will never approve!"

"Don't tell me my business, Padawan!" Siri responded, folding her arms snugly against her chest. "This is important to her. It might be the only way she can find her family."

Ferus realized that he wouldn't get anywhere by engaging in a shouting match with her. Siri was never more headstrong when in the midst of a verbal confrontation. He would have to employ some diplomacy to try to get her to see reason. "Master," he said in a softer tone. "I understand that you feel obligated to help Dahlia. You were right, she has seen and been through many horrible things. But you do her no justice by making her utterly dependent on you. Sooner or later, the Council will order us away…what will you do then? Say no?"

Siri appeared to consider his observations. She took several steps back, all the while removing her gaze from the floor. Finally, coming to some decision, she responded, "I appreciate your concern, but I have to do what I know in my heart is the right thing."

Losing control of his anger again, Ferus spat, "You must be blinded by your obsession to not see that she isn't right." Leaning closer to her, he continued. "She feels all wrong…almost as if she's been tainted by the dark side."

"I don't mean to cause trouble," Dahlia said in a docile tone from behind them. "I can find my family on my own," she added, wiping a tear away before sulking back inside their quarters.

Siri recoiled as if physically stuck. "That was completely uncalled for, Padawan!"

"I'm sorry, Master." Ferus pleaded with her. "I didn't notice her there. Still, it doesn't change the fact I'm right about this!"

"Enough," she waved at him dismissively. "It is not for you to say and you would do well to remember your place, young one."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ferus shook his head. "With all due respect, Master, may I take my leave before I say something I might regret."

"Good idea," Siri said sardonically.

Ferus turned away from her, hurrying himself down the corridor. He didn't know where he was going or where he would stay; but, for the moment, anyplace was better than being in close proximity to Siri and Dahlia.

He needed someone to turn to.

Somebody had to understand what he was going through.

* * *

Unable to sleep due to the day's events, Padmé went upstairs in the Palace residence and gently knocked on Sabé's apartment door. The handmaidens had turned in earlier that evening and she needed to talk to someone before she burst with worry. Knocking again, Padmé was taken aback when her friend opened the door, revealing her pale features.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" Sabé asked wearily

Padmé gazed upon her in concern. "I should ask you the same thing. Are you alright?"

"Oh...it's nothing," she waved dismissively.

"Can I come in?"

Sabé nodded, allowing her to enter. Padmé looked around her apartment and was surprised that it hadn't been cleaned in some time. This struck her odd, given that Sabé bordered on compulsive behavior when it came to cleanliness. "What's going on?"

Sabé released a deep sigh, motioning for her to sit down. "I guess the nexu is out of the bag."

"What are you talking about?" Padmé asked her curiously.

Before Sabé answered, she jumped to her feet and then darted into the other room. Concerned, Padmé chased after her only to find her friend draped across the fresher floor. "Sabé!"

She wearily raised her head. "I'll…be alright."

"This is ludicrous! We have to get you to the healer."

"I've already seen Yané." Sabé sighed loudly. "However, this wasn't how I envisioned

telling you."

"Tell me what exactly?" Padmé repeated, her worry intensified. "Please don't be dying."

"Hardly, Sabé scoffed lightly. "It's nothing that six more months won't solve…I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Sabé!" Padmé said, joyfully embracing her friend. "I'm so happy for you.

"If I wasn't running in here all the time, I'd be happy for us too."

Padmé reached down to help her friend sit up against the fresher wall. Going to the facet, she wet a washcloth, which she carefully placed on Sabé's forehead. "Sola once told me that this helps."

"Strangely, it does." Sabé said with an amused smirk. "Thanks."

Padmé sat down on the floor, facing Sabé. "Have you told Obi-Wan yet?"

She shook her head. "He's been on a long assignment. We haven't actually spoken since he left, but I sent him a long recording with a choice of potential names."

"I don't know how you do it," Padmé said with a smile of encouragement. "I couldn't be that strong."

"It's amazing how strong you are when you have no other choice."

"Indeed," Padmé whispered as her thoughts drifted back to Anakin.

"What did Tro tell you about Anakin?" Sabé asked as if she had read her mind.

Padmé sighed loudly. "That he was safe and receiving more training."

"That's it?" She asked incredulously. "It's not like someone disappearing into thin air is an everyday happenstance."

"She wouldn't tell me any more than that…other than to trust her."

"Perhaps we should go primitive? Get out the thumbscrews and torture rack to make her talk?"

Padmé cackled, shaking her head in amusement. "You always know how to cheer me up. Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Sabé winked. Then her features became more serious, "You know myself and the others are here for you…no matter what."

"And the same goes for you," Padmé responded, reaching over to pat Sabé's slightly enlarged midsection. "You will be having your hands full fairly soon."

"Thankfully I have a little time before that happens," Sabé grinned. "Of course, Your Majesty," she continued more formally. "I will be able to maintain my duties until then,"

"I would rather that you take it easy," Padmé suggested. "Perhaps you can take care of the office work and let Lieutenant Typho cover all the physical aspects?"

"I hate office work," Sabé grumbled. "Besides, I should be able to move about just fine for at least another two months before I make a nice large target on the practice field."

"I know, my friend." She responded with a gleeful smile and a pat on her shoulder. "But I don't want you to take any chances and since your beloved husband isn't here to tame you, I'll have to just fill in for the meantime."

"Oh…great," Sabé replied sarcastically, feigning disgust. "Just what I need."

"How does Obi-Wan ever put up with you?"

Sabé chuckled, her grin widening. "My parents wonder the same thing."

"You're impossible!"

"I know."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	26. Chapter 19: Awakenings

_Here's a nice, long update for you all. Hope you enjoy. _

**Hewhoreaps: **Padme is definitely having a rough time of it, no doubt. Hopefully Anakin will finish what he needs to do quickly. As for Siri, I think trouble is her middle name. Thanks so much for reading!

**Bahjcb: **Glad to know you enjoyed the last chapter. Happy you enjoyed the humor. Thanks so much for reading!

**Phoenixsoaring: **I think my twists have twists now, can't keep them straight sometimes ;). Glad you enjoyed Dahlia's character. She shouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon. And yes, the Kenobi brood is about to grow. Thanks for reading!

**Princess-Lalaith: **I agree with you that Anakin should have said good bye. Still, when 'The Force' is calling, probably don't want to keep it waiting. As for your first question, we shall see in time whether she truly realizes it or it may manifest itself in another way. Now for the second, while Ferus is definitely having a rough time of it, I wouldn't quite yet list him under new Sith apprentice just yet. Lots can still happen ;). Thanks so much for reading. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Kaptain Kristi: **I might have to agree with you. Maybe Siri needs a good kick in the pants? Time will tell. Thanks for reading!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thanks so much. I really appreciate that.

**Tyrchron: **Thrilled to read that I still have you in suspense. I promise the twists will continue until the end. Thanks so much for reading!

**ILDV: **Thank you!

* * *

"One moment, please."

Ferus Olin dipped his head in acknowledgement as he stood nervously in the Chancellor's antechamber. He didn't know what had possessed him to come. If he was smart, he would immediately turn around and head back to the Temple. The Council would certainly not approve of talking to an outsider. But Ferus had been pushed beyond his limits, and he needed advice from someone who wasn't mired in Jedi rhetoric. Besides, the Chancellor had said to keep him informed about the scepter. Of course, nothing new had come up since his last report, but possibly the Chancellor would appreciate knowing that it was secure.

_This was insane_.

The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic would not take time out his busy schedule to talk with him, a mere padawan learner. Ferus was about to leave, when the Chancellor's secretary called to him.

"Young Jedi, his Excellency will see you now."

Ferus paused in mid-step, uncertain what to do. If he left, surely Palpatine would make inquires with the Council, thus getting him in trouble. If he stayed and if the Council found out? Same result. Groaning inwardly at his lack of choices, Ferus smiled at the secretary and proceeded inside. During the day, the Supreme Chancellor's office was well lit, allowing one to see the endless lines of air speeders, taxis and cargo ships traversing over Coruscant's surface. The elder statesman was sitting at his desk, watching him intently as he neared.

"I appreciate you agreeing to speak with me, Chancellor," Ferus nervously said while bowing.

"Nonsense. I'm never too busy to speak with a friend." Palpatine grinned. A nervous moment of silence hung in the air before he asked, "What can I do for you, Padawan Olin?"

"I wanted to inform you that the scepter has been placed in the protective archives within the Temple. It is well guarded and is being constantly monitored."

Palpatine seemed to grimace momentarily. "That is…good to know. I trust your masters will remain diligent in its protection."

"Of course, sir. Even I help in maintaining its security."

"I'm glad to hear that you have been included in such an important task," Palpatine shared. "I shall rest easier at night."

Feeling foolish, Ferus darted to his feet, but hesitated.

"Something troubling you, son?"

Unable to continue with his ruse, Ferus confessed. "My apologies, Chancellor, but I wasn't instructed to come here with a status report."

"Oh?"

Ferus released a deep breath. "I uh, have been having trouble with my Master and I felt…I thought… I needed to talk to somebody who wasn't a Jedi, but knew us well enough to give me some advice."

Palpatine's expression was unreadable as Ferus watched him intently for several seconds. He then stood from his chair and walked over to the far left side of his office. "Would you care to join me for some afternoon tea?"

Unsure if Palpatine was ignoring him or hadn't heard what he had said, Ferus ambled over to join the older man. Standing opposite to Palpatine, he watched as the Supreme Chancellor arranged the cups. "So you said that you've been having difficulties with your Master."

"Yes, sir."

"What kind of difficulties?" The Supreme Chancellor asked, as he poured hot water into one mug, then the other.

Not sure what he should censure out, Ferus decided that he needed to share the entire truth. "My Master has been taking care of a young girl who was found nearly beaten to death outside the Temple. It turns out that they had a prior history."

"Go on," Palpatine urged while he poured a white powdery substance into Ferus' cup.

"Evidentially, this girl was sold into slavery. My Master tried to save her, but she was injured during that mission and lost track of her. She searched for years, but with no luck."

"And now you feel that she is paying more attention to this…."

"Dahlia is her name."

Palpatine smirked noticeably "She's more attentive to this Dahlia and you feel ignored."

"No…yes," Ferus admitted. "But that's not the entire story."

"Continue on," Palpatine said, offering him his mug.

Ferus accepted it and took a quick sip. "While I understand this girl has had a hard life, it also turns out she's a Force adept and my Master seems poised to have her trained as a Jedi."

A look of surprise filled the Chancellor's face. "How old a person is she?"

"I'd guess she's a little younger than me, but not by much."

The Supreme Chancellor frowned as he mixed the contents of his tea together. "I thought the Jedi only trained those brought into the Temple as infants?"

Ferus nodded. "This is always the case. No exceptions."

"Then I don't understand what your Master is hoping to accompish."

"Neither do I," Ferus admitted. "I believe she's become obsessed about this girl. It's against our code."

"Ah, yes…the resilient Jedi code," Palpatine muttered between sips. "It is rather...inflexible from my understanding."

"We are taught that attachments are not good…they can lead to the dark side."

"Dark side?" Palpatine asked, looking confused.

Ferus shook his head. "Jedi philosophy...It is the most terrible thing that can happen to a Jedi."

"I see," The Chancellor answered, shifting in his chair. "So you are concerned with the potential jeopardy this girl Dahlia could place your Master in, especially with the Council?"

"I believe so, yes."

Palpatine returned to his desk. Placing down his cup, he said, "If I may offer a suggestion…"

"By all means, sir." Ferus said, happy to get any opinion.

"It seems that you are quire correct in your assumptions. Your Master does appear to be…distracted. My advice is to remain her diligent apprentice and remind her of her duties."

Ferus sighed loudly. "I fear that my continued objections will only cause an even greater rift between us."

"That is nothing, compared with succumbing to this _dark side_ you mentioned as being so terrible for a Jedi," Palpatine gently retorted. "I believe Jedi are exiled for engaging in such practices."

"That is…true, sir."

"Remember, my young friend, Jedi or not, none of us are immune to our own desires. Maybe this is a good lesson for you to heed?" Palpatine earnestly suggested.

"Perhaps," Ferus responded before taking a last gulp of tea. "Anyhow, I have taken too much of your time already. Thank you for the drink."

"Of course," Palpatine said, offering him a comforting smile. "You can always come to me should you have any more difficulties."

"Again, you are too kind, sir. I don't know what I did to gain such favor from you."

Palpatine raised his hands up, waving them dismissively. "Nonsense. I am only too happy to help a member of our most revered protectors."

"Thank you, sir. I bid you good day."

Departing quickly from the Supreme Chancellor's office, Ferus felt emboldened by Palpatine's advice. He would continue to be a good Jedi by finding ways to get through to Master Siri. Conceivably, their next confrontation might prove significantly more fruitful.

* * *

"Where in the blazes is he?" Siri yelled out in frustration as she tried to raise Ferus on a different com frequency.

Dahlia shrugged dramatically . "I don't know. He never came back to the domicile last night after your argument."

Siri smiled sadly at her. "I feel terrible about that. He should not have said those things."

"It wasn't your fault," Dahlia said, patting her hand. "Sometimes, people are ungrateful." Before Siri could mount a response, Dahlia turned towards the Council's door. "What do you think they'll say?"

"Whatever happens, know that I will not abandon you," Siri responded, placing a hand of comfort on her shoulder.

A small padawan emerged from the Council chamber. "Master Tachi, the Council will see you both now."

Siri and Dahlia rose together, although Dahlia lagged slightly behind her. Siri could sense the fear within her young friend. Indeed, it was an intimidating experience to face the most wizened of the Jedi.

"I appreciate that my Masters have agreed to meet with us," Siri addressed them.

Mace Windu nodded and shifted his eyes towards Dahlia. "It looks as if you have recovered from the worst of your injuries."

"Yes, sir," she answered meekly.

"Dahlia has made tremendous progress since her arrival," Siri interjected.

"Why come before us, do you now?" Yoda asked.

"As many of you well know, I was assigned with the task of infiltrating the late slave trader Krayn's ring several years ago. During that mission, I encountered young Dahlia and was amazed by her strength in the Force. Unfortunately, events prevented her rescue and it wasn't until recently, when Dahlia found me here, that I learned of her fate."

"What is it you are asking of the Council?" Ki-Adi Mundi inquired impatiently.

Shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other, Siri answered. "Dahlia has always been aware of her abilities, but until a few days ago, she hadn't been able to use the Force voluntarily. I know she's too old to be trained as a Jedi, but I do believe that she should receive some rudimentary instruction in order to control her powers."

A soft murmur of voices responded as the Masters spoke softly to one another. Master Windu and Master Yoda seemed to be engaged in a wordless discussion before the former said, "Young Dahlia, it is our understanding that your parents were sold off into slavery."

"Yes, sir. I don't know where they could be."

"Has there been any effort to find them?" Luminara Unduli asked from behind them.

Siri turned to her. "No, Master. All of Krayn's records were destroyed by the time we seized his headquarters."

"Might I suggest a genetic analysis of young Dahlia?" Shaak Ti softly recommended. "It is possible that we might be able to locate her family through the Republic's genetic database.

"Dahlia has told me that her parents were nomadic," Siri replied. "They had no true home world."

"It still may be worth looking into," added Depa Billaba before she looked squarely at Dahlia. "Would you wish to return to them should they be found and if they are free?"

Dahlia nodded affirmatively. "That is all I've ever wanted."

"Under advisement, we will take your suggestion, Master Siri." Yoda informed her.

"Yes, Master."

"For the moment," Mace Windu cut in. "I believe attention should be focused on young Dahlia's continued recovery and finding her parents. If anything is learned, please inform us immediately."

"Understood, Master." Siri responded.

"And also," instructed Ki-Adi Mundi. "You will not impart any training without the express approval of the Council."

"Of course, Master." Siri answered, unable to hid her agitation.

"Until then, may the Force be with you." Yoda dismissed them.

Both Siri and Dahlia bowed then left the Council's chambers. They walked in silence until they reached the turbolift. After Siri pressed the button for their level, Dahlia grunted. "Can't they agree on anything?"

Siri chuckled. "They are just being thorough."

"And this nonsense that you can't train me," Dahlia spat loudly. "Who are they to tell you what to do?"

"Dahlia, it's alright," Siri said in effort to appease her.

"Honestly, you are stronger than probably most of them. You can do what you want."

Siri shook her head. "Part of being a Jedi is service to others. Of course, I would like nothing else but to train you. However, there are greater concerns that are frankly not in my power to decided upon."

"Perhaps they should be," Dahlia slyly suggested.

Ignoring her defiance, Siri changed tactics. "Anyhow, I wouldn't want to be on the Council…they never get to do anything fun," she said with a wink.

Dahlia couldn't help laughing. "I'm sorry I got upset."

"It's alright," Siri said as the doors opened. She then snapped her fingers. "Blast!"

"What's wrong?'

"I need to go check… on something."

"Can I go with you?" Dahlia asked innocently.

Siri sighed deeply as she contemplated her request. It has her turn to check on the staff of Ragnos' security. And while a non-Jedi should not be near the protected archives, Siri mused that she only needed to do a spot inspection without actually having to go inside and take more readings on the staff itself. "Sure." She then re-entered the turbolift, punching in the new location.

They headed down for several moments before the doors slide apart. An older Padawan, who blocked their path, warned "This is a restricted access point."

"It's alright," Siri waved him off. "She's in my charge."

The Padawan, a tall, human boy, eyed Dahlia suspiciously before Siri strongly asked, "Who is your Master?"

"Master Fisto."

"I know him well and I also know he would be quite displeased if he heard you were defying my orders."

"I'm sorry, Master." The boy said as he backed off. "My apologies."

Siri motioned for Dahlia to join her as she hurried down the corridor. They passed several large, durasteel vaults until she stopped at one in the middle of the corridor. Turning her back towards Dahlia, Siri entered her code to access the vault's internal monitors. The image momentarily flickered before she caught sight of the staff. It rested in the center of the room, surrounded by numerous safeguards in case it began to act out of its own volition; or worse, someone wished to take it.

"Wow…what is that?" Dahlia asked as she stood on her tiptoes to see over Siri's shoulders.

Slightly annoyed, Siri quickly deactivated the monitor. "It was nothing...just a relic."

"What does it do?" Dahlia asked wide-eyed.

"Absolutely nothing," Siri said, already moving down the hallway. "And you would do well to forget about it."

With her cheeks flushing red, the young girl dipped her head down. "I'm sorry, Master Siri."

She sighed and stopped. "I'm sorry, Dahlia. I should not have been so cross. It is just…obtaining that _relic_ came with a high price…I try not to think about," she said, remembering its initial discovery had caused Master Yaddle her life.

"I appreciate you bringing me though," Dahlia said cheerfully. "Makes me almost feel like a real Jedi."

"I'm happy to know that," Siri said, her sour mood lifting. The stress of taking care of Dahlia and the growing rift between herself and Ferus had been taking its toll. It was possible that she needed to take some more time for herself and do some much-needed meditation. Perhaps then she would gain the strength to ask for guidance over these pressing matters.

* * *

Three months.

Three months of little evidence, dead-end leads and even fewer witnesses. Obi-Wan released a deep breath as he leaned on his starfighter's wing, looking at a holographic map of the galaxy. He had been to twenty worlds that had been robbed of their kelvacyte deposits and they all had similar stories. The raiders would arrive around dusk. They would fly ships of different designs, most of which the few witnesses who had survived did not recognize. Then, within a matter of hours, the mines were emptied and the raiders had vanished without a trace. And the few ships that were shot down possessed nothing unique. They could have been obtained from any one of thousands of arms dealers from around the galaxy.

Obi-Wan had never before felt so frustrated on a mission.

There were only a handful of raided worlds left and he had learned little more than when he first started. Also, further compounding matters was the loneliness he felt from being out of communication with Sabé for so long. They had only been able to send each other coded recordings, recorded sometimes weeks prior. Obi-Wan sensed that something was off about he, but every time he broached the subject, she conveniently forgot to answer his queries.

He would love to abandon this mission and return to Naboo.

But, he had a duty.

And he would see it through to the end.

Returning his focus to the map, he was inspecting potential routes to his next location when his astromech began to merrily whistle.

"What is it, Arfour?"

_Message coming in from the Governor of the Adari mines._

"Put him through."

The Governor smiled and bowed respectfully after his image appeared. "Master Kenobi, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

"Not at all, sir. How might I be of service?"

"One of our survey teams, which was searching for a new deposit of kelvacyte, found a downed fighters from the raid."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan said curiously. "What have you learned about it?"

"The ship is unlike anything my people have ever seen."

"Naturally," Obi-Wan said under his breath.

"However, the metal used in the craft's construction is most unusual. It's Magna-metal."

"Magna-metal," Obi-Wan parroted as he searched his memory trying to recall where he had last heard about the substance. He then quickly punched up the star charts of the area around Adari. "Governor, have your people ever had trouble with Mandalorian pirates before?"

He shook his head. "There hasn't been any contact with them since we sent troops during the great Mandalorian wars, four thousand years ago."

Obi-Wan folded his arms and stroked his beard. "Strange, indeed."

"I hope this information helps. They caused us considerable damage."

He flashed the Governor a reassuring smile. "I promise that I am still on the case. I'll contact you once I find out more."

"Very well. Good hunting, Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Kenobi out."

Mandalorians.

Obi-Wan paced around the ship. First, Jaden found Magna-metal on Coruscant after the attacks, now this. The Mandalorians were nomadic and for centuries only attacked large convoys of supplies they needed to survive. After the last great war with the Republic, the Mandalorians had fractured into small, clannish groups. Over the past few millennia, they had been more interested in fighting with one another than engaging in another war with the Republic.

Perhaps something has changed?

"Arfour, activate scrambler code oh-nine-oh, priority one to the Council."

The droid whistled its compliance and after a series of beeps and clicks, the image of the galaxy was replaced with an azure facsimile of the Jedi Council with his apprentice Jaden standing in the middle of their chambers. "My apologies for the interruption, my Masters...Jaden."

"Found something, have you, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master. I just spoke with the Governor of Adari. He informed me that one of the downed fighters recovered from the attack was built with Magna-metal. "

The Jedi Masters spoke quietly amongst one another as Mace Windu said, "Young Jaden just reported that the mineralogical droids have traced the Magna-metal he discovered to three potential systems beyond the Outer Rim."

"Which ones are they, Jaden?'

"Praxin, Ditalis and Xinthos, Master."

Obi-Wan thought briefly. "If I'm not mistaken, they are each well within the Unknown Regions."

"That is why we are sending Jaden out to you," Master Mundi informed him. "Before you proceed to the Unknown Regions, we want you to visit the remaining worlds that were attacked. See if you find anything additional that could help narrow things down."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan said, unhappy at the prospect of spending more time away from Sabé. "I find it odd, though, that Mandalorian pirates are going so far beyond the rim to get this metal. It's always been my understanding that they don't venture too far from their established territories."

"Troublesome this news is," answered Master Yoda. "If returning to strength, the Mandalorians are, grave danger I fear."

"The Jedi are not equipped to handle a widespread Mandalorian uprising," Mace Windu said in a matter of fact tone. "We could quickly find ourselves overwhelmed."

"I understand that this is a delicate matter, Master."

"If this investigation, a culprit you find. Additional help, we will send."

"That would be most appreciated, Master Yoda."

Master Windu then shifted his attention to Jaden. "Padawan, collect your things and join your Master immediately.

"Yes, Master Windu."

"Jaden, I'll transmit my coordinates to your astromech. It shouldn't take you too long to get out here," Obi-Wan advised him.

"Very well, Master. May the Force be with you."

"May it be with all of us," Obi-Wan uttered as the image of the Council disappeared.

It might be a long time before he saw his beloved again.

* * *

Excitement pulsed through Jaden's veins as he hurried to his quarters. He only had a few things to pack before he ventured out to his waiting Master. Although disappointed that he would not be able to personally deliver his final report of the attack to the Chancellor, the opportunity to go on such an important mission for the Council made it significantly easier.

Upon entering their quarters, Jaden heard the familiar chime of the com array beeping with an incoming message. He noticed that the communiqué was for Obi-Wan, so he activated the recorder before heading to his room. Jaden was furiously collecting clean tunics, extra boots and a robe when he heard a female voice speaking in the other room. Poking his head out, he found the source. The woman was on the holoviewer. Jaden thought that he should go back to his room and not listen, but she was so beautiful that he couldn't force his legs to move.

_Obi-Wan,_

_ I've tried many times to raise you on your private comlink, but I think you are too far out of range to receive a live feed. Just in case my other messages haven't reached you, I wanted to leave you a recording here because I couldn't wait any longer to tell you my…rather our good news. You know that thing we were talking about having? Looks like it will happen in a few months. I am going to the healers soon and I can tell you more after then. I hope you are just as happy about this news as I am. Com me once you receive this. All my love…_

As her image disappeared, Jaden swore that the bottom of his jaw had hit the floor. His Master, the great Obi-Wan Kenobi, was not only involved with a woman, but it sounded like she was pregnant. How was that possible? He knew the Code. Jaden then shook his head in disbelief. What if the Council found out? Would they expel him? What then would happen to him?

Nothing would happen.

Jaden would do everything in his power to protect his Master's secret. Besides, he was old enough to know that many Jedi had affairs and sometimes children resulted. Jaden couldn't blame Obi-Wan. The woman was obviously very stunning. It wasn't as though his Master was married to her. Proud of his resolve and fierce sense of loyalty, Jaden removed the datachip with the message, placing it carefully in his backpack.

He would not fail his Master.

* * *

The Jedi Temple felt like a prison

Dahlia skulked quietly down another residential corridor in search of an empty domicile. She was forced to wait several hours into the night before she was sure that both Siri and Ferus were asleep. They had had another confrontation upon his return to their quarters. Somehow, he seemed even more enraged than previously as they continued to argue about her.

Good.

Their anger would distract them from focusing so much on her. She was tired of Siri's constant hovering. Dahlia wanted to return to her Master so she could learn what she needed to enact her revenge. Those who had caused her pain and had taken her parents away would greatly suffer for their deeds soon.

Sneaking through another passageway, she extended her awareness ahead.

Excellent.

An empty room.

Dahlia hurried inside and quickly found the com station. She then plugged in her decryptor, which would prevent the Jedi from locating her or tracing where the message was going. She entered in the sequence she had been compelled to know from memory. The holoprojector flickered several times prior to the appearance of a five-foot tall facsimile of Darth Sidious, which instantly illuminated the room.

"Report," he ordered ominously.

"My Lord, I have discovered the located of the item you seek."

"Is it heavily guarded?"

"It is extremely well protected," Dahlia groaned. "I was able though to get the precise coordinates."

"You have done well, my young friend."

"Thank you, my Lord." She said, bowing her head. "May I come home now?"

Sidious appeared to hesitate as he considered her request. "Not yet. The situation has changed. _You_ will have to obtain the staff."

"But Master, there is no way that I can gain access. And I cannot fight off all the Jedi who guard it."

"Patience, my young friend." Sidious said soothingly. "In time, I will get you what you'll need. For the moment, continue to observe and learn all that you can. It may prove useful."

"Yes, my Lord," she said, sulking.

"Do this, and I will teach you your final lessons," Sidious goaded. "Then you can have everything you've always wanted."

Dahlia looked squarely at him. She mused that others in this position would fear to do such a thing. But she knew death only too well. It was not the worst thing that could happen. "I will stay and do your bidding, my Master."

"Our time is coming soon. Be ready to heed my call."

Once the Dark Lord of the Sith disappeared from sight, Dahlia sank into a nearby couch. She hated it here and wanted nothing more than to have her freedom back. Still, there might be ways that she could make her remaining stay much more…entertaining.

* * *

The landscape covering Dathomir was lush, filled with grand forests and deep canyons that stretched for hundreds of kilometers. The coven of witches resided within the village of Aurilia. It was a simple, rustic place which consisted of small huts and a stonewall surrounding the perimeter. A strange fog always encircled the village, which Anakin was told that was only navigable by those who could touch the Force.

In the several weeks since his arrival, Anakin had never been so physically challenged in his life. Before any training with the Force, his instructor Torus would have him engage in numerous calisthenics, none of which he could summon the Force to help him complete. Torus said that physical exertion would help open his mind. Anakin thought it a means to cause him to collapse, as they would spend the rest of the day engaged in activities that required extensive and exhaustive Force usage.

Despite the rigor, he was learning quickly.

Anakin had felt amazingly calm, despite being far away from Naboo and especially from Padmé. He missed her immensely. Somehow though, the training he was receiving allowed him to focus on the task at hand. He mused that Obi-Wan would be tremendously pleased, since it was one area he often found difficult to relay its importance to Anakin. It also probably had something to do with Dathomir itself. The Force seemed much more serene than anywhere else he had been in a long time. Indeed, Anakin felt his ability to have visions slowly returning, as his slumber was filled with dreams of the present.

In time, he hoped to once again peek into the future.

Anakin was given temporary residence in the house of the Council elder Augwynne Djo and her two young daughters, Allaya and Kara'Teel. Augwynne was a strong, but quiet woman. Anakin had learned that she had lost her two eldest daughters to the Nightsisters clan several years prior and had since become insular. While Kara'Teel was only a few years older than Padmé's niece Ryoo, Allaya was closer to his age and was the one he had spent most of his time with when he wasn't training.

Allaya at thirteen standard years old was nearly as tall as he. She had piercing green eyes with dark black long hair. Her skin was porcelain in complexion, and she was physically strong. She was open with Anakin about most things. He had learned about her life on Dathomir and also the philosophy of the coven. Unlike the Jedi, they were not mired with the rigors of following a code. Rather, the witches believed in an uninhibited view of the Force. They did not serve governments or political systems; but obeyed the direct will of the Force by keeping her central in their lives.

To Anakin, it seemed that the coven believed in the Force more as a deity.

Whatever their view, Anakin could perceive a noticeable difference in the witches' signatures through the Force. They appeared to blend into the never-ending currents of the Force, as well as being distinctively connected with one another. The bond between members of the coven was unfamiliar to Anakin. He was aware of the training bonds employed by the Jedi, which he had during Obi-Wan's tutelage. But the connections between the witches seemed to be much more open, allowing the exchange of memories, feelings and experiences. From Anakin's perception, the members of the coven appeared to form, when necessary, a single conscious being.

It was evening, and Anakin was dragging himself inside the Djo's hut after another grueling day of training. As usual, Kara'Teel was on the porch playing with her dolls while Allaya sat on a wooden chair intently reading from a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Hard day?" Allaya asked while still reading.

Anakin grunted as he sat on the step nearest her. "I swear that Torus is inhuman. I just can't keep up with him."

Allaya merrily giggled, placing her scroll on her lap. "And that's because Mother commanded that he take it easy on you, Son of the Suns."

He gritted his teeth. Anakin barely tolerated the moniker Chosen One. This new one nearly drove him insane. Still, in an effort not to offend his new teachers, he ignored it as best as he could. "That's…reassuring."

"You'll be fine…Besides, I want to hear more of your home world and of your majestic Queen."

Anakin couldn't help smiling at her curiosity. He rather enjoyed talking about Naboo and especially Padmé, which made him not feel quite as homesick. "Alright, what more would you like to know?"

Allaya did not answer him as a blank expression suddenly eclipsed her features. Anakin peered at her curiously before sensing that they were no longer alone. Turning around, he saw a group of witches, who included Torus, Mother, Allaya's mother Augwynne and Ilianya Tro. Anakin jumped up to his feet to greet them.

"General!" He called out happily, rushing over to her.

Ilianya nodded her head towards him. "Chosen One."

"Son of the Suns," Mother injected before he could ask about her arrival. "Our brother Torus has deemed you fit for the challenge. Come with us."

Anakin shot a worried stare at Ilianya, who whispered, "It will be alright."

Complying, he followed the group out the village and towards the large canyon. They seemed to walk for hours as the forest grew thicker and the night darker with each step. The group trekked in complete silence, which did nothing to calm Anakin's mounting anxieties. He desperately wanted news from home—to know Padmé was safe and well, but General Tro would only scowl at him each time he attempted to open his mouth.

Shifting his attention to the present, Anakin noticed through the trees, a large pyramidal structure off in the distance. As it drew near, he noticed several reptilian-looking beings standing guard at its entrance. Mother raised her hand, causing the group to halt. She then took several steps forward.

"Defenders of the Star Temple, we bring one for the challenge. Let us pass."

The creatures obeyed and stepped aside. The group moved again, following Mother inside. The Star Temple was filled with sculptures and drawings of events from the time of the ancients. A bluish glow emanating from the bottom of the staircase caught Anakin's immediate attention. Rounding another corner, Anakin saw that the light came from a metallic, circular structure built into the floor. The witches, including Ilianya, gathered on it and watched him as stepped down to join them.

"Son of the Suns, step here," she pointed at the center of the circular structure on the floor. When he complied, she continued, "We are the guardians of the Infinity Gate. The stars…the heavens…are all attainable through this portal."

The cerulean glow grew stronger as Mother waved her hands. Anakin could no longer distinguish anything as the light became overwhelming. As if yanked out of his boots, he felt himself propelled upward at tremendous speed. A bright white light filled his vision as he struggled to see what was happening. Abruptly, he came to a stop. The radiant light disappeared replaced by the dimness of space. Looking around, Anakin's eyes bulged as he saw something that should have been impossible.

"Is that…" He began while pointing into the distance.

"Our galaxy." Torus finished for him.

"But how?" Anakin asked as he saw the others hovering with him in what appeared to be the middle of space.

"We call this the cartographer's room," Augwynne told him. "We are not really in the middle of space. That, or course, would be impossible. However, with the Force as our maker, we can come here to plot any destination we wish."

"This is the Prime Gate, which serves as the central conduit for others like it, spread throughout the galaxy," Mother informed him.

Anakin gazed upon her curiously before shifting his gaze over to Ilianya. "It is an interdimensional transit system, Anakin. It can take you across the galaxy within seconds, which is how you were brought her to Dathomir so quickly."

"Only those who are perfectly attuned to the voice of the Force can use it," Torus warned.

"It can take you, not only to distant worlds, but also to other realms of being that were created by the Force." Ilianya chimed in.

"Our enemies once called us specters of air and darkness," Torus continued. "To them it seemed that we could appear anywhere, anytime."

"Are the Star Temples the only way to access the gate?" Anakin asked the group.

They all looked curiously at one another, before Torus answered, "For most of us, it is the only way. However, there have been a select few who can access it from anywhere."

"For thousands of generations, it has been our charge to protect this wonder," Ilianya told Anakin.

"Apart from being a gateway to distant places, it is also a great and terrible weapon," Augwynne continued. "It has the power to destroy an entire civilization with a single command."

"Which is why it can never fall into the hands of those who dare oppose the will of the Force," Mother finished. "And being the child of the Force, you alone have the power to use it in any matter you see fit."

"What?" Anakin asked dumbfounded.

"Chosen One," Ilianya called out as she moved him. "We know where the Sith are…You could destroy them and end the imbalance, right here, right now."

"How is that possible?" He asked astounded, his entire body shaking.

"They are on Coruscant, Son of the Suns." Mother pointed out. "Both of them at this very moment. You could command the Infinity Gate to destroy the planet."

"Others have tried and failed…but you won't," Torus encouraged.

"Why me?"

"Anakin, you are not just the Chosen One sent by the Force," Ilianya began. "Your spirit, your essence, is of the Force herself. You and the Force are one. Only your human body stands in the way of your true magnificence. And yet, you still have the power to move worlds, create stars, walk the sky, if you so wished."

"No," Anakin said, violently shaking. "That's impossible. I am just a man."

"You've always been much more than that," Ilianya pleaded with him. "That is why you are so important."

Shock was too small a word to describe how Anakin felt at that moment. Everything in the universe was not as it had seemed to him only a second prior. His entire life was a lie. He wanted to scream at that top of his lungs—that none of them truly knew him. And yet, Anakin felt as if a part of him, that had been dormant since his birth, had suddenly awakened.

Anakin's mind was still reeling when he heard Mother ask, "What is your decision, Son of the Suns? Shall you bring equilibrium back to the galaxy on this day?"

The image of the galaxy disappeared, replaced by an orbital depiction of Coruscant. Reaching out with his awareness, Anakin could feel the hundreds of billions of beings living their normal lives on the planet. The veil of darkness that had clouded his sight had been lifted. He could see the Jedi and the light that they were trying to uphold, fight unsuccessfully against the growing blackness created by the Sith. With all his might, Anakin desperately tried to use his powers to discover the identities of his adversaries, but he recoiled as a void of nothingness swallowed his perceptions.

"Now isn't the time for that," another voice called out from behind him.

Anakin turned around to see the Force standing placidly away from the group. The others, including Anakin, immediately took to one knee out of respect. She instantly moved next to him and lifted him to his feet. "You kneel to no one, my child."

"I don't understand what is happening to me?" Anakin asked her, overcome with emotion.

"You have been presented with a choice. You can either end the oppression of the Sith today or you can spare them and allow billions to die in the future."

Anakin flashed her a curious stare before returning his sight upon the image of Coruscant. "I wouldn't only be destroying the Sith…The majority of the Jedi Order is also there."

"Son of the Suns, did you really think that it was only the Sith that caused imbalance?" Mother asked. "There has only been two at a time over the last millennium. However, there have been literally hundreds of thousands of Jedi in that same time span."

Looking over at Ilianya, Anakin questioned, "Are you suggesting that the Jedi are responsible for the imbalance in the Force as much as the Sith?"

The Force sighed and looked unusually despondent. "They claim to hear my voice, but they distance themselves from the universe I have created. They are too proud of their stature and believe their abilities make them superior. In a way, their sins have offended me more than the those of the Sith."

"But there are many Jedi who are good and are dedicated to the galaxy's inhabitants," Anakin defended. "They do believe they serve you and serve you faithfully, my Lady."

"Strange that you stand up for them," Mother observed softly. "Even after they rejected you."

Anakin was taken aback by her insight. Why would he wish to defend them? After all, he still remembered their judgmental stares and disapproving feelings that he sensed the day his life changed forever. It then dawned on him.

Compassion.

It was the compassion he had learned from Padmé that made him want to spare, not only the Jedi, but also the other inhabitants on Coruscant.

"While the Jedi do have their problems, I cannot condemn them. Nor will I exterminate an entire population for something that they did not do."

"Even if it would save billions from the horrors that are to come?" Mother questioned intently.

"Despite what my spirit is, to do such a thing would cost me my soul," Anakin proclaimed to the entire group. "I could not live with their blood on my hands."

The Force's dour expression instantly changed. A smile as luminous as all the stars in the heavens instantly filled her face. She moved next to Anakin, touching the side of his face with her fingertips.

"You have done well, my child. You are ready for the next step."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	27. Chapter 20: Discoveries

_My thanks for all the support you all continue to provide. I really appreciate it!_

**Kira66: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read both stories. I am also touched by your kind comments. I'm so happy to read that you have enjoyed the series. Thanks for reading!

**Charlie Hayden: **You brought up a very good point. I believe from here on out we will continue to see the divergence of personalities between canon Anakin and the Anakin in this story. Of course, not every change wlll be for the best, but I agree that this one was very important. We shall see what this will mean in time. In reference to another followup story, in all honesty, I am still undecided about that. Also, as events continue to unfold in this one, we may or may not need subsequent stories. ;) Thank you so much for reading!

**Mlhkvh5: **Thank you so very much. I promise that I am leading to somewhere specific, even though the direction at the moment seems murky. Things though should soon become more clear. I appreciate the wonderful compliments! Thanks for reading!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thanks so much. Will do!

**The Soulfighter: **Thank you so very much. Glad you are enjoying!

**Jojotheorange: **I appreciate that. Thanks for reading!

**Uberjedi: **You made me smile. Thrilled I could inspire you to clap. Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments. Thanks for reading!

**Princess-Lalaith: **Well, I wouldn't exactly call the Force lovable and hugable, but yes, this was a test. Probably one of many. I agree that the group you mention are being quite testy. The definitely have their issues. As for Jaden, we shall see what he will do. Thanks so very much for reading. Glad you are still enjoying!

**Hewhoreaps: **I agree, it is probably going to take some time for Anakin to completely digest what happened to him. As for Ferus, we'll see what role he plays with Dahlia's continued presence lurking. Jaden is definitely happy to be Obi-Wan's apprentice, but my guess is that he does have his limits. As for Padme, we'll get a glimpse of her in this update. Thanks so much for reading!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**Kaptain Kristi: **Time will tell.

**Inquisitor0: **Gold stars for you. When I read about the Infinite Gate in the EU, it immediately reminded me of the Iconians. I thought in the ST universe that it was a brilliant idea and had hoped that they would later revisit that plot. I was definitely thinking about them when I wrote that section. Good catch! As for Palpy, I believe the wormholes were his manipulations using the dark side but that he did try to capture the gateway, but was unsuccessful. I am probably getting this mixed up but I recall he somehow ended up on Korriban and one of the ancient Sith attacked him. Anyhow, I do know they are closely linked but not directly. My guess about the ancient Jedi is if they knew about it, they either didn't trust it or simply forgot about its existence. If you are familiar with the KOTOR games, we learn in the first one that the Republic at 4000 BBY hadn't even heard of the Rakkatans nor the Infinite Empire other than through legends and stories. So, I'd surmise that except for the Dathomir witches, nobody else knew about them until much later. Great points! Thanks so much for reading!

**Tychron: **The situation with Siri, Dahlia and Ferus is ripe with disaster. We shall learn soon how it will unfold. Interesting question about Jaden. As I mentioned before, I think even his awe of being with Obi-Wan has its limits. Thrilled you are picking up on the subtle Anakin hints. Will be curious to read if your thoughts were right. Thanks so much for reading!

**Marka: **I seriously thought about my response to you this entire week. Unfortunately, many of your questions simply cannot be answered straight away since they are part of the unfolding plotlines. What I can comment on is that like you, I am not keen on superweapons. I view them as Deus ex machina (or Mary Sue in the fanfic realm), in other words, they are easy devices to get through holes in the plot. This was certainly not my intention here as many have commented that this was merely a test for Anakin. Could it really be used to destroy worlds? Your guess is as good as mine. As for Anakin's training, what I've hoped to convey (and maybe I haven't done a good enough job) is that, unlike in canon, he is learning about the Force from different perspectives. I am very aware of the different fighting styles and have read my stories (fic and EU novels), which go into detail (sometimes grossly overboard) about each one. In this story, I feel that Anakin has incorporated the best of every source and melded into one so when he does act, it is something different. Also, I am more of a fan of explaining the precise actions in combat than saying he is using Ataru and countered with whatever else. My personal opinion, that is boring. Sorry. Your last point about his powers probably gave me the most pause. I think I've carefully laid out how powerful he is currently and also where he is going. True, we haven't seen him in too many lightsaber to lightsaber battles, but as I mentioned earlier, there is still much yet to unfold. Now, believe me when I say that I do appreciate your criticisms. Honestly. They made me think and it definitely helps me out when I put these chapters together so thank you!

**Riniel o Imladris: **Thank you so very much. I'm thrilled to know you've enjoyed the witches. I was honestly unsure how well they would be received so I'm glad to read that you like that. Many things are happening. Time will tell how things unfold. Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Sleep was an effort in futility.

Anakin wondered to the top of a nearby cliff to watch the Dathomiran sunrise. He had spent the last several nights much the same way, as he didn't want to keep his hosts up with his incessant tossing and turning. Besides, he needed the time alone to sort out his thoughts.

He had much to contemplate.

Everything that had been revealed to him during the challenge remained forefront in his thoughts. To his surprise, neither General Tro nor the coven's elders had spoken to him since that night at the gateway. Also, he had expected his visions to return, but then again, dreams required sleep, which he hadn't done much of. What did it truly mean that his essence was of the Force? Was he indestructible? What plagued him most was how the Jedi were also responsible for the imbalance in the Force?

Why hadn't anybody told him any of this sooner?

Anakin sighed deeply as he dropped his hands to the ground in defeat. The thing he wished for most was for someone to just tell him what in the blazes was happening.

"I'm sorry I'm late," called out the Lady Force.

Anakin swung his head to see her sitting placidly atop a large boulder. Rising to his feet, he asked. "Where have you been? I've had questions."

She smirked. "Well, it _is_ a rather large universe, Anakin. Even I get busy from time to time."

He shrugged, returning his focus to the horizon. Meanwhile, the Force moved to his side. "I'm sorry, my child. I should have considered how difficult this would be for you."

"Nobody is telling me anything," Anakin vented in frustration. "Least of all General Tro."

The Force dipped her head. "Ilianya Tro has other things occupying her thoughts these days. Besides, I instructed her and the others not to say anything to you until we spoke."

Knowing that there would be no better time than the present, Anakin asked her. "Who is the Sith Master and where can I find him?"

The Force raised her blonde eyebrows at him. "And what makes you think that you are ready to confront him?"

"You said it yourself," Anakin pointed out. "Our spirits are one in the same and I thought…"

"That fact alone made you invincible," the Force observed, peering at him knowingly.

"Honestly, I did."

"Anakin," she said softly while placing her hand on his shoulder. "Knowledge is only the beginning wisdom; it is certainly not everything. And there is much more to learn apart from what was revealed the other night. There are many more steps on this journey before you reach your final destination."

Becoming frustrated, Anakin began to pace. "I don't understand all the secrecy. It should be an easy task to vanquish one person to restore balance."

"If balance was that simple…I'd have done it myself long ago," the Force said wryly. "There are good reasons why everything must be revealed in its proper time."

"Whatever they might be, I am ready to face them," Anakin insisted. Much to his surprise, the Force began to gleefully cackle.

"Oh, the arrogance!"

"It is not arrogance," Anakin insisted, determined to prove himself. "I just feel that I am prepared."

"Really?" The Lady Force responded, her features noticeably darkening. She released a deep sigh, all the while never removing her gaze from his. "Very well. Since it is you, my precious child, I will give you a taste…a _preview_ … of things to come. If you can truly handle it on your own, then perhaps I shall reconsider my stance. But know that will not intercede if you should get into trouble."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "I will not let anything stand in my way."

She reflected upon him sorrowfully. "That's what I'm afraid of." The Force then disappeared, leaving Anakin alone. In need of company, he made his way down the mountain and towards the village. He opened his awareness to the Force, to see if General Tro was nearby, but he suddenly stopped in place when he felt something terribly wrong.

_Vader_

Anakin twirled about the meadow to locate the source of the whispering; however, he knew no one was near. And yet, a dark, ominous presence remained at the edge of his awareness. Moving more quickly towards the village, he paused again when he heard what sounded like a machine growing louder.

_Vader_

"Who are you?" he screamed as he withdrew his lightsaber and swung it wildly.

_I am you._

* * *

_The galaxy was ablaze._

_Or at least, it should have been after Revan and Vengeance's murderous rampage through the Core systems. Coruscant was theirs for the taking, but the central seat of the Republic was of no interesting to them—at least for the moment. Instead, they directed their starcruisers down the Hydian way to the small, insignificant world of Dathomir. Always cautious, Darth Revan hard ordered a scout party to survey the village of Aurilia before taking further action. He stood alone at the edge of a mountain that overlooked the witches' home._

_Darth Vengeance, the former Jedi Exile, was extremely anxious. She sensed that something had gone wrong and despised all the waiting. She was a woman of action and did not agree with Revan's cautious nature. "Why are we sitting here doing nothing?"_

_"The scout team hasn't reported back yet," Revan calmly replied._

_"They're dead!" Vengeance insisted. "The witches know we are here."_

_"Patience, child," Revan said soothingly._

_Turning towards the parked shuttle, Darth Vengeance realized that she didn't need Revan's power or permission to act. She was just as strong, and possibly even more powerful than the fabled former Jedi General. Besides, the way of the Sith was to covet then to achieve superiority. Vengeance knew that one day soon she would confront the self-purported Sith Master Revan. With the Staff of Ragnos in her possession, there would be nothing to stop her from supplanting him and ruling the galaxy in her own way. _

_Using her entire strength in the Force, Vengeance hid her presence. She was amazed that Revan had not sensed her departure nor the sentry guards on watch outside the small village. Through her dark powers, Vengeance could see where the staff was housed. _

_No one was near._

_Walking stealthily through the village of Aurilia, she learned the fate of their reconnaissance team by the remnants of broken lightsabers, severed appendages and tattered robes scattered about the ground. Unaffected by the slaughter, Darth Vengeance continued without detection until the staff was well within her grasp. She could feel the raw power of dark energy flowing from the fabled artifact. If the legends were true, she would not only become all-powerful, but also she would be invincible. _

_All beings, great and small, would bow down to her their dark queen. _

_"Kayliana!" Called out a soft voice._

_She swooped around ready to strike the fool that called her by her former name. Standing at the doorway was a woman with long, flowing blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She somehow seemed familiar, but Darth Vengeance only considered getting answers before slicing her apart. "Who are you?"_

_"You know who I am, Kayliana."_

"_That name means nothing to me anymore," she hissed._

"_And yet you still answer to it," the woman observed. "How curious."_

_Not amused, Vengeance ignited her lightsaber. "I am not in the mood to play games, woman. You best turn and leave while I am still feeling charitable."_

"_And what exactly do you plan to do with that?" the blonde woman asked, pointing at her weapon._

"_I am nowhere near as week as those we sent in before us." Darth Vengeance spun about and as she reached for the staff, she heard Revan shout out to her._

"_Don't!"_

_Turning about, she was taken aback by the sight. Both Revan and the woman were standing side by side, smiling at one another as if they were old friends. _

"_Revan! What is the meaning of this?" Vengeance yelled, pointing at the woman. "Who is she?"_

_Revan, holding his hands up defensively, walked cautiously towards her. "I'm sorry that we had to reach this point under false pretenses. I can assure you though that it was necessary."_

"_Necessary? Whatever do you mean?" Vengeance asked impatiently._

_The former General of the Jedi Army stopped in place. "I never did truly retake the mantle of dark lord, Kayliana. You see…when I went into the Unknown Regions to find the true Sith, instead I found the Force itself," he said before turning towards the mysterious woman. "Or should I say, the Force herself."_

"_What?" Vengeance asked astounded._

_Revan nodded then turned towards the woman. "She is the Force."_

_"That's…. impossible."_

_The woman moved from the doorway to join them. "He speaks the truth, Kayliana. I am the Force—the one that brings life to the universe."_

_"She helped me bring my life back into focus," Revan admitted. "Her guidance gave me a new purpose."_

_"Purpose for what?" Vengeance asked, placing her hands on her hips. "To be her loyal lapdog?"_

_Revan shook his head. "To understand that good and evil are not separate and divided, as we perceive. Instead, we should be dedicated to maintaining a balance between the two."_

_"Balance? Is that what you call the devastation we've brought to the galaxy?"_

_"There were many, both Sith and Jedi alike that became decadent, unworthy to hear my voice," the Force interjected. "Through you and Revan, equilibrium has been restored." _

"_I am a butcher, nothing more. I killed Jedi and Sith alike without any recourse since both wronged me equally," Vengeance freely admitted. _

"_And in doing so you were abiding by my will."_

_Darth Vengeance did not want to believe. She wanted to convince herself that this was some elaborate hoax. Yet, her senses made her keenly aware of the raw power that easily flowed from the woman. How ever it was possible, she was the Force incarnate. There was a time when Vengeance would have been in awe. Instead, she felt nothing but contempt. _

_Once again, she had been used._

_"You are responsible for what I have become!" She screamed at the Lady Force. "I never wanted to have all these powers to blindly follow your will!"_

_"Kayliana, you must calm down." Revan said, attempting to soothe her. "We have fulfilled our destinies. The Force is pleased with us."_

_Ignoring him, she continued. "And then when I learned to turn away from you—to cut myself off from your voice-- your beloved Jedi tried to silence me. Then, Darth Traya wanted to use me to enact her revenge. I hate you…I hate you all!" She screamed waving her lightsaber at both the Force and Revan. "But most off all, I want you to die!"_

_In one motion, she called the staff of Ragnos into her hand. Pointing it at the Force, she gritted her teeth. "Perhaps Traya was right. The galaxy would be better off if the Force was no more."_

_"You cannot mean that!" Revan yelled at her. "We need her."_

_"You, perhaps." Vengeance said while staring at the Force. "I refuse to remain her slave!"_

_Focusing her darkness towards the staff, Darth Vengeance felt its dark powers enrapture her as it came to life. The power that suddenly coursed throughout her veins was greater than anything she had ever experienced. She felt dominion over every living thing—even the Force herself. Realizing she had the means to bring an end to the mysterious being, Darth Vengeance pointed Ragnos' staff at the woman, commanding it to unleash its powers wrought with darkness. Black tendrils of energy extended from the staff towards its mark._

"_Kayliana! No!" Revan shouted as he dove in front of the Force. _

_The dark powers engulfed him, instantly extinguishing his life. Darth Vengeance stared dumbfounded at his immobile corpse before shifting her eyes over at the Force, who was surprisingly weeping. "You claim you are all powerful. Why didn't you stop me?" _

"_All that happens is in accordance to my will," the Force responded sadly._

"_How…unlikely." Vengeance sneered. "Perhaps you are not all seeing and are merely a tool to exploit." She then raised the staff again at the Force. "This is your end!"_

_Craving to experience the tidal wave of dark powers from the staff, Darth Vengeance again aimed it at the Force. To her dismay, the Force did not appear alarmed in the slightest. In fact, she seemed calm—serene. This angered Vengeance further, compelling her to focus her entire essence into the staff. The room grew still and dim. Time itself appeared to slow as the Force raised her hand._

"_Peace, child. You do not want to do this."_

"_I hate you!" Vengeance retorted through gritted teeth._

"_Death also is part of my dominion," the Force bellowed. "You cannot destroy me."_

"_We shall see," she responded, unleashing the concentrated dark powers at the Force._

_The Force didn't look startled in the slightest. When the wall of darkness reached her, she waved her hand causing it to dissolve into nothingness. Thunderstruck, Darth Vengeance lowered the staff. "But...how?"_

_The Force tilted her head slightly, clicking her tongue. "Kayliana Tro…how little you truly understand. I am existence. The galaxy, nay the entire universe, would come undone without me." She then leaned closer. "Did you really believe that a mere child's toy could cause me harm?"_

"_But the legends…"_

"_Old tales to inspire fools," the Force said dismissively. _

"_I was told that I am your wound," Darth Vengeance pointed out. "Why else would the Jedi wish to destroy me?"_

_The Force sadly shook her head. "An inaccurate description, which led them down the wrong path."_

"_Then what is the right description?" She insistently asked. "What am I?"_

"_One who has blatantly and heinously defied my will," the Force responded angrily. "Despite the many chances you've had to make amends for those offenses..."_

"_I am not sorry for what I have done," Vengeance said unrepentantly. _

"_You will be," the Force warned. _

"_Kill me then," Vengeance dared, falling to her knees. "And I promise, with my last breath, I will continue to defy you." _

_At that same moment, the staff of Ragnos flew into the Force's outstretched hand. "Perhaps you need some time to consider your actions," she said, pointing the staff at Vengeance. "How does forever sound?"_

_Her air of defiance quickly departed as Darth Vengeance stared at the open end of the staff. "Surely you don't mean…" Noticing that the Force intended to make her immortal, she waved her hands as she said, "I prefer death than an eternity in your debt."_

"_You destroyed worlds and races of people to obtain immortality…You should be happy… I'm giving you what you wanted, Kayliana." _

_Before Vengeance could further protest, she felt as if she had been struck by lightening. Her heart thundered in her chest and her skin burned relentlessly. She dropped to the floor of the hut, screaming in bitter agony for the pain to cease. The last thing she remembered hearing before blacking out was the Force whispering, "Darth Vengeance is finally…no more. You will forever be known as Ilianya—the repentant one."_

The Jedi Exile jack-knifed in her bed, trying to catch her breath. Despite the passage of time, the nightmare of that terrible day seemed just as vivid. Knowing that sleep would be impossible, Ilianya put on her hooded cloak and headed outside for a walk. It had been several years since she had last visited Aurilia and it had barely changed. Much like her, they were constants in an ever-changing galaxy and being around the familiar did bring her some measure of comfort.

She really had seen much more than any one person ever should.

Walking towards the edge of the village, a sudden surge in the Force caught her attention. Ilianya dashed to where she felt the disturbance. In the grassy field adjacent to the village, she saw arms and legs flailing from the ground.

"Anakin!" She shouted as she ran over to him.

"The darkness is upon us!" He screamed out in terror. "The dark lord is calling for me!"

Ilianya reached over, placing her hand on his forehead, which was hot to the touch. His eyelids flickered rapidly while he flailed about. She attempted to use the Force to calm him, but Anakin's screams only intensified.

"Vader! He wants his destroyer!"

Brushing his forehead with her fingertips, Anakin suddenly relaxed, offering her a perplexed look. "What…what is happening to me?"

"Rest," she whispered soothingly. "You are not well."

"I must leave…. the darkness…. the dark lord is everywhere."

Ilianya grimaced as he again ran her fingertips over his forehead, inducing Anakin into a deep sleep. Carefully extending her awareness into the Force that surrounded him; it was, as she had feared. With the veil of the dark side lifted, his visions had returned all at once. Chosen One or not, he needed help before they drove him insane.

* * *

There were times when Ferus Olin hated being a padawan learner.

This time was no exception.

After Siri's persistent insistence, he brought Dahlia along to meet with his friends. When their duties allowed, Ferus would join fellow padawans Barriss Offee and Tru Veld in mock lightsaber duels. Master Siri had suggested that perhaps he and Dahlia would relate better if they spent more time together. Ferus had at first refused, but after another lengthy argument, he begrudgingly invited the younger girl accompany him to the training room.

Today Tru was going to teach them a new lightsaber technique he had learned during his last mission. Ferus insisted that he had to show him, but especially Barriss since her skills with a lightsaber were always in need of improvement. Plus, it allowed him the opportunity to try out new maneuvers without the prying eyes of the masters. This was a time used to relax and have fun.

He did not like the doe eyed Dahlia watching and scrutinizing his every move.

"Oww! " Ferus screamed, looking down at his hand where Tru had hit him with his lightsaber.

"You should be more focused, Ferus!" Tru said, a teasing sneer filling his features.

Ordinarily, Ferus would have laughed the incident off. Dahlia's disapproving stares only made him angrier. "Let's go at it again," he demanded.

"You've already had five rounds," Barriss pointed out from her seat on the floor. "Let me have a turn."

"In a moment," Ferus responded hastily as he brought his training saber to the ready position.

Both Tru and Barriss exchanged quizzical glances before the former once again readied himself. "En garde!"

Ferus launched a series of wild strikes at Tru who held him at bay. With each attack, Ferus would glance over at Dahlia whom he felt her disapproval through the Force. It seemed like she wanted to show that she was superior to him.

Stopping in the middle of his attack, Ferus lowered his weapon and turned to the young girl. "If you think you can do it better, you come here and try!"

"What?" Dahlia asked quizzically. "I didn't say anything."

"I could hear you in my thoughts," Ferus insisted, stomping in her direction.

Dahlia scowled. Looking over at Barriss who looked equally shocked, she turned towards Ferus. "If you insist, Padawan." She then stood up and took the practice saber out of the stupefied Tru Veld's hand.

"What's going on?" Tru asked in confusion, glancing over at Barriss then to Ferus.

"Stand back," Ferus ordered. "I'm going to teach this little one a lesson." Returning his attention to Dahlia who was turning the weapon over in her hand he asked, "Are you ready?"

"I don't know how to activate it," She asked, twisting one of the knobs.

"Here," Tru offered, pressing blade igniter.

The weapon instantly sprang to life and after Tru gave it back to Dahlia, she held it unsteadily in her hands. Ferus couldn't help grinning in delight, as he would finally have the chance to finally put her in her rightful place.

"En garde!" He warned.

Using the Force to accelerate his motions, Ferus was taken aback when Dahlia was able to parry his attack. Coming around to face off again, she seemed a lot less anxious. Deciding to test her further, Ferus modified his strike, first swinging high to knock her off balance and then with his leg he swept her off her feet.

Dahlia huffed loudly. "That wasn't fair!"

"It was a legal move," Ferus retorted. "Do you yield?"

"No!" she insisted, storming back up. "Let's go again."

Ferus nodded, brining his weapon near his face in a old fashioned salute. Quickly, he lashed out at her, thrusting his lightsaber at her midsection. Dahlia, ducked underneath his outstretched blade, nearly slashing him across the chest before he backed off. Wanting to teach her a lesson without inflicting any major bodily harm, Ferus feigned another assault, but halted and used a careful application of the Force to knock her off her feet. He took advantage and moved over her, holding his blade over her chest.

"Do you yield now?"

Dahlia's face contorted angrily and the next thing Ferus was aware of was his flight across the training room. He felt his head roughly strike the corner where the wall and floor met. Trying to focus he saw Dahlia back on her feet, laughing at him

His anger consuming him, Ferus used the Force to help him stand up. He looked down at his lightsaber and turned up the power. It would not kill her, but he was not about to be made a fool of. Raising his weapon above his head, he darted in her direction. Dahlia instantly ceased laughing. Her eyes grew larger as he approached. Ferus swung down with all his might at her lightsaber that she held up futilely to parry his attack. It missed and his blade broke through the hilt of her weapon, striking her on the shoulder.

"Argh!" Dahlia yelped.

"Stop, Ferus!" Both Tru and Barriss screamed.

Dahlia screamed in pain as she doubled over to the floor. Meanwhile, Ferus felt his chest heave as he tried to catch his breath. Hovering over his fallen opponent, a rush of power coursed through his veins as he knew that he help her life in hi hands. Ferus very much wanted to rid himself of this nuisance…

"What is going on here?" Cried out Siri, who came running into the training room.

"She was attacking Ferus!" Tru pointed out.

"He attacked me first," Dahlia replied, clenching her shoulder.

Siri whirled around to stare at Ferus. "Is this true?"

"I don't know what happened, Master." Ferus lamented. "Things…. got out of hand."

Siri placed her hands on her hips. "Ferus, go to our quarters. I'll deal with you later."

Turning to Barriss, she ordered. "Contact the healers and have them bring up a gurney for Dahlia."

Ferus hesitated, staring in disbelief over what had happened. Once again that damnable girl had gotten the best of him as he noticed her pointed grin while Siri tended to her wounds. "You did this on purpose!" He shouted.

Siri turned her head wearing a large scowl. "You have done this yourself."

"But Master."

Siri raised her hand to silence him. "I'd advise you get out of here now before I send you before the Council."

Ferus clenched his fists several times, contemplating what to do. In the end, he realized that he had truly lost in the ways that counted most. The Council would undoubtingly hear about this incident and one more wrong choice could cost him everything. Politely bowing, Ferus spun on his heal and left the training room.

Indeed, he absolutely abhorred being a padawan…Siri's padawan.

The center meeting hall in Aurilia was an octagonal wooden structure. It was where the affairs of the coven were discussed in an open forum, as well as when meditative reflection in groups was needed. Anakin's still form lay at the center. He had remained silent since Ilianya had put him into a deep healing trance. Mother, along with Augwynne, Torus and several of the coven elders stood in silence over him as they each searched the Force for answers.

"That impetuous boy," Mother finally said, breaking the silence.

"What did he do?" Ilianya nervously asked.

Mother shook her head then looked over at Augwynne. "He entered into some deal with the Force…apparently he believed he was ready to confront the Sith."

Ilianya blinked several times. "And the Force actually agreed to something that ludicrous?"

Mother sighed loudly. "We are not worthy to question her, Solstice," she replied, chastising Ilianya.

"I understand that only too well, Mother." Ilianya answered in softer tone. "But as you can sense, he can't handle the power of the visions."

"It seems the Force told him that she would not interfere," added Torus.

"She didn't say anything about us helping him though?"

Torus shook his head. "Not that I can sense."

"What can we do?" Ilianya poised the questions to the room's occupants. "If we leave him this way, he will surely die."

"We don't know that," one of the other elders, a middle-aged human woman countered.

"Has anyone attempted a group healing bond?"

"Several times," Mother answered. "But his defenses are too strong. He won't allow any of us in."

Ilianya momentarily extended her awareness over Anakin. The raging torrents of his visions quickly gave her the answer. "He's surrounded by too much darkness to trust us."

"Then…he is lost," declared Torus.

"I didn't say that," Ilianya retorted. "None of us here, included me, are strongly bonded to him."

"It is hopeless," Augwynne said sadly.

"I said there are none here," Ilianya quickly rejoined with a sly grin. "But I do know of one."

* * *

All too easy.

Count Dooku sneered as he returned to his ship after a fruitful meeting with one of the Banking Clans. They, too, shared a common distrust of the Senate and were open to alternatives. It would not be much longer before he was ready to wreak havoc upon the galaxy. Dooku was actually looking forward to the coming war. He longed to prove himself in battle. Boarding his craft, he keyed in the coordinates to return to Serrano when his com station started chiming.

Lord Sidious.

Dooku took in a quick breath before opening the channel. Despite his years of servitude, he was still unnerved by the presence of the Dark Lord, especially since he was still unaware of his intended treachery.

"Lord Tyranus," Sidious' holographic image greeted.

"Master Sidious," Dooku replied, bowing his head.

"What is your current status?"

"I have made contact with one of the major Banking Clans. They are willing to pledge support to our cause once we are ready."

"Excellent. And the gunship?"

"Lord Valkin indicated that all is well and he will be ready to test it in a matter of weeks," Dooku reported.

"Good. Good," Darth Sidious replied with a murderous grin. "I believe, my friend, it is time to accelerate our plans."

"What would you have me do?"

Sidious' evil smirk grew larger. "Tell me, are the Jedi conscientious with their access codes?" Dooku shot him a confused stare. "What I mean is, do you believe that your Master level access is still active?"

"The Order foolishly believes that their lost Jedi will eventually return," Dooku mocked. "I don't doubt that my codes still work."

"In that case, you will send them to me. I have use for them"

"To what end, my Lord?" He asked curiously.

"They possess the key to immortality."

If Dooku weren't disciplined, his jaw would have dropped open. "They have the Staff of Ragnos?"

Sidious nodded. "Once it is in our possession, we will be invincible."

"But my Master," Dooku cautiously reflected. "All we know of it is through legends and old tales. The Exile is the only living person that knows how to use it."

"Perhaps if we tempt her with it," Sidious mused aloud. "She might be convinced to use it once again."

"I do not think…"

The Dark Lord raised his hand to stop him. "Do not concern yourself with the staff. It is well under my control. I want you to continue with your task in the Outer Rim. If we are successful in obtaining the scepter, we will need our friends to be ready to begin the war."

"Master, what of the clones?"

"What of them?"

"They are not ready," Dooku informed him.

"With the power of Ragnos' staff in our hands, we will no longer need to hide in the shadows," Sidious declared. "We will be able to look our enemies in the face."

"Of course, my Master." Dooku replied unconvinced.

"Carry out your task, Lord Tyranus. And also, stay away from Coruscant until I call upon you."

"Understood, my Lord." He bowed as Sidious' image disappeared from sight.

Once Dooku was sure that he was alone, he slammed his hand angrily into the nearest control panel. Sidious had outwitted him. Or had he? Looking down at the communication terminal, he saw the light flashing, indicating Sidious' readiness to receive his access codes. Dooku couldn't help grinning. He said he would send the codes…but he didn't say they would be the right ones. Quickly, he punched in a series of random numbers. Whoever Sidious had within the Jedi Temple, they would get a rather rude welcome.

Returning to his chair, Dooku sat motionless as he considered his options. If he were to act, there would be no way to hide his treachery. On the other hand, if Sidious somehow retrieved the staff, he knew that he would be of no use to the Sith Master.

There would be no room for _two_ immortal Sith Lords.

Pulling the navigation console closer, Dooku entered in the coordinates for Coruscant. Despite the presence of Sidious' operative undoubtingly already inside the Jedi Temple, which he knew had to be the irrepressible Dahlia, his years as a Jedi would prove invaluable. Plus, with phony access codes, young Dahlia would have quite a bit to explain to the Council when caught her.

It was almost too perfect.

* * *

Tossing about fretfully in her bed, Padmé smacked her pillow in a vain effort to get comfortable. For the whole day, she had felt off. She considered that lack of sleep had been the culprit so she decided to turn in early. Padmé's thoughts constantly shifted from the many worries of the Naboo to the whereabouts of her lost love. Something was amiss and she feared that it had something to do with Anakin. Still, she tried to go about her normal routine, hoping that there would be some news...any news.

Rolling onto her back, Padmé huffed loudly as, once again, sleep eluded her. She was about to switch on her lamp when she thought that she saw a figure lurking in the shadows. Thinking it was Sabé, she threw her pillow in her direction.

"Sabé, you're going to be a mother…this is no time for games."

"I'm not Sabé," a familiar voice answered.

In one motion, Padmé withdrew the blaster she had concealed within her nightstand and turned on the light. When her eyes locked onto her target, she lifted her weapon upward. "General Tro? What in the name of the spirits are you doing in here?"

"I apologize for the intrusion, Your Highness. It couldn't be helped."

"I don't understand," Padmé said, once again becoming concerned.

"It's Anakin, Your Majesty." Tro responded sullenly. "He needs your help."

"Anakin? What has happened to him?" She asked as she swung herself out of bed.

"There's little time…we must leave for Dathomir immediately."

"Dathomir?" Padmé said in confusion while walking to her nearest closet. "That's clear across the galaxy…it will take us days to get there."

"Get dressed and meet me in the foyer of the Grand Temple in ten minutes."

"But my Royal Cruiser is parked in the Temple Hangar."

Tro grinned. "I have…alternate transportation. Please hurry."

Padmé nodded in reply. After General Tro left, Padmé pulled down a nondescript black jumpsuit from her closet with a dark grey hooded cloak that she could wear over it. Quickly dressing, she tried to keep her pressing thoughts at bay. Padmé had literally a thousand questions, but if time were a concern, she would refrain herself. Hurrying down the darkened corridors, she came upon a large painting on one of the walls. Pushing it slightly to the side, it revealed a small control panel. Padmé entered her code and the wall retracted, revealing a narrow passageway.

Theed Palace had been built in a time when the royalty feared for their lives. Throughout Naboo's dark early history, there were numerous rebellions, which pressed the ruling family to escape from angry mobs. As a result, passageways that led to many points throughout Theed proper could be accessed if one knew where to find them. Padmé had spent the first few weeks as Queen, crawling through these different tunnels with the handmaidens as they worked out potential contingencies, should she ever have to make a run for it.

_But why the Grand Temple? _

It was literally kilometers from the main spaceport and there were no other hangars, both public or private anywhere remotely close by. Reaching the end of the tunnel, Padmé mused she was about to find out. Poking her head out of the tunnel's exit, she glanced about to make sure that she was not alone. Not wanting to waste time, Padmé hurried to the rear of the building where General Tro stood silently by the onyx obelisk which rested in the center.

"This is a rather odd place to catch a transport," Padmé sarcastically observed.

Ilianya Tro slowly lifted her head with her eyes closed. "Not all things in this universe are as they appear, Your Majesty."

"You said Anakin was in trouble. I am here."

Tro motioned for her to move closer to her. "Please, place your hands on the obelisk."

"Why?" Padmé asked hesitantly. "Before anything, I need to know what in the blazes is happening?"

"Every moment we waste with explanations could mean the difference between Anakin living or dying."

Sighing in defeat, Padmé complied with the General's orders. "Very well."

"Just relax, Your Highness. This is going to feel…a little strange."

Obeying, Padmé closed her eyes and took in several deep breaths. Several moments had passed. She was about to open her eyes and question Ilianya again when she felt as if a container of water had been dumped over her head. Padmé tried to protest but she could no longer move her limbs. Oddly, she felt like she was moving under water, but she could still breathe. With shear force of will, Padmé opened her eyes and all she could distinguish were swirls of light encompassing both Ilianya and herself.

About to speak, Padmé suddenly felt her limbs responding to the pressure of keeping her upright. Gazing about, she realized that she was no longer in the Grand Temple, but in another structure that looked similar.

"Where are we?" she asked meekly.

Ilianya flashed her typical cryptic smile. "Welcome to Dathomir, Your Highness."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	28. Chapter 21: The Descent

_My apologies for the delay in the update. DRL has been a bear and I am getting ready to go out of town for a few days. However, wanted to leave everyone with an update. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Mlhkvh5: **I'm glad to read that you find all the characterizations appropriate. It is always a hard thing to do, especially in an AU. Hopefully Anakin will get some sense knocked into him. Thanks for reading!

**Charlie Hayden: **Well, Anakin is still Anakin despite being a bit wiser. As for the vision, this update should answer your question. We'll also see more of Dahlia. Thanks so much for reading!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**Freedom Tide: **Thank you so much for your comments. As for the length, I think the story will have another 9 chapters before the end. Thanks for reading!

**Hewhoreaps: **Padme is definitely not going to be happy how things have gone down. Knowing her though, I'm sure she'll get to the bottom of things. Very interesting perspectives. Time will tell ;). Thanks for reading!

**Darth-Taisha: **Nice to see you back! Glad you are still enjoying. Dahlia has lots of surprises waiting for her. interesting comment about Ferus. I think though that most people hate Dahlia so much it lessens their dislike for him. Thanks for reading!

**Uberjedi: **He's the Anakin we all know and makes us slap our heads in frustrations at. Thanks so much for reading!

**Princess-Lalaith: **The Force is quite the mysterious one. Who knows what she does what she does? As for Padme, all shall be revealed in time. Thanks for reading!

**Tyrchron: **I promise we'll be seeing Revan again before the end of the story. I do appreciate and enjoy readin the speculation. I do find it quite interesting. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

This place was like something out of a dream.

When Padmé entered the meeting hall, she felt as if she had been here before. Everything, from the structure to the layout, seemed familiar. Her fascination dissolved when she spotted Anakin's convulsing form lying in the center of the room. Several people, upon seeing her, left Anakin to join her. The most notable of the group was a large man who walked protectively next to a small woman who was roughly Padmé's height.

"Padmé Amidala?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"I am Mother," she said, with a half smile.

Moving towards Anakin, Padmé's face fell. "What happened?"

"He made a bargain with the Force." Torus informed her. "He thought he was ready for something he was not. Now, he's being overwhelmed with dark visions."

"Is he going to die?' Padmé asked, barely able to hold down her hysteria.

Mother and Torus exchanged a brief glances. "If we do nothing, he most certainly will," she replied.

"What can I do?"

Mother motioned to Ilianya, who answered. "The witches can form strong telekinetic bonds which can connect two people in a very…unique way. As you once saw, I was able to enter Anakin's mind and use the Force within him to save his life."

"But now you can't," Padmé observed astutely

Ilianya shook her head. "The power of the darkness which surrounds him is too great. Plus, his defenses are beyond our ability to break."

"If you can't help him, what makes you think I can?" Padmé asked doubtfully. "I cannot use the Force like any of you."

"You possess a special bond with him," Mother began. "There has been none like it in a thousand years. He will trust you enough to allow you in."

Padmé looked at her curiously, unsure what she meant. Everything that was happening was beyond her comprehension. Her curiosity, though, would not save Anakin. There would be another time for answers. For now, Padmé had to act. "I will do anything to help him."

Mother nodded solemnly. "Then let's begin."

Ilianya and Torus helped Padmé lay down on the table that had been placed next to Anakin. As she straightened her body, Ilianya leaned over her. "I will act as the conduit to connect you to him. In doing so, you will be endowed with all of my powers."

"What does that mean?" Padmé nervously asked.

"You will be able to use the Force to the same extent as me."

"And why would I need that?"

Ilianya's worried expression grew harder. "Because the danger you will face is as real as it would be in this world. If you were to die there…"

"I'd die here too," Padmé finished, shooting a sideways glance at the others.

Ilianya nodded wordlessly. "There is still hope for him…I can feel it. Still, there could be other…things that may not want you to be successful."

"And, if he is fully immersed with the darkness, you must destroy him." Torus interjected.

"I will not harm him!"

"You may not have a choice," Mother lamented.

Ilianya moved closer to Padmé. "The coven believes that to accept the darkness means to allow your selfish desires to take precedence over the will of the Force. It lies, telling you things that exploit your weaknesses. In the end, you become its obedient slave, forever lost to its whims."

"Is there no hope of redemption?" Padmé asked, looking about the room.

"Salvation from the darkness can only come from within," Torus pointed out. "No one can replace that spark of light."

"I believe I understand." Padmé turned to Ilianya. "I'm ready."

Ilianya withdrew one of her silver encased lightsabers from underneath her cloak, handing it to Padmé. "Here, you will need this."

She inspected the weapon, turning it over in her hand. "How will this be helpful?"

"You'd be surprised what you can do in a vision," Ilianya wryly smirked.

"It's time," Mother announced as she and the others assembled around Anakin and Padmé's prone forms. Ilianya leaned over Padmé once again and gently stroked her forehead. She suddenly fell asleep. Without warning, a violent tremor jolted her. Looking about, the witches' meeting hall had been replaced with a whirlwind of images and memories, appearing at a dizzying pace. Waves of uncontrolled emotions violently struck her as she tried to steady herself. After the jostling stopped, Padmé discovered that she stood in a desert with storm clouds swirling overhead. She looked out at the horizon, searching for something familiar, when she saw a small boy hunched over in the distance.

Padmé broke into a sprint. When she drew closer, she saw the boy was in fact a much younger version of Anakin, who was uncontrollably shaking. He was wearing tattered clothing and looked seriously ill.

"Ani?"

The boy continued to convulse without response. "Anakin…please talk to me," she asked desperately.

She bent down to hold him in her arms. As she looked at his face, his eyes rolled back into his head. She yelled out for help, but there was no one to hear her hail. After several moments, young Anakin awoke and looked at her oddly. Padmé had been prepared for a measure of resistance, but instead, she was shocked when he recoiled from her embrace.

"You!" he spat "You are not real. You are one of _them_ trying to keep me from my power!"

Heartbroken, but determined, Padmé looked at him stoically. "What power?"

"The dark side…it calls to me!"

When she tried to touch him, Anakin again backed away from her. Padmé straightened to her fullest height. "Ani, you must search for the light from within."

He shook his head violently and turned away. "Anakin? Anakin is gone." To her fright, he turned around wielding a red lightsaber. "I am Vader—the Master's fist."

While he was just a small boy, Padmé didn't know how strong his Force abilities were. Backing away, she looked down and saw Ilianya's lightsaber dangling from her belt. Quickly, she withdrew and ignited it. Anakin made several uncoordinated attempts to attack her, but Padmé parried each slash, forcing him to retreat.

He paused, looking at her in defeat.

"Don't make me do this," he screamed up at the sky. "I will not hurt her!"

"Anakin," Padmé called out, offering him her hand.

"You don't understand," Anakin responded sobbingly. "It's already too late for me." He then spun on his heel and ran away.

Padmé gave chase despite he landscape morphing before her. They were no longer in the desert, but rather within the vaulted ceilings of the Jedi Temple. It seemed different than she remembered. The room was darker and the city outside was bereft of activity. Anakin, who looked to be about eleven, sat on Yoda's chair, while Padmé stood still at the middle of the room. She feared that any sudden movements could cause him to attack her again. This time, Padmé wasn't sure if she could fight him off.

"You are just like them," he accused through clenched teeth. "They were afraid, so they rejected me… just like you will. You're jealous!"

Becoming angry, but focused, Padmé placidly retorted. "No Anakin, I was there for you. I have never once rejected you. Think! I was the one that took you in and protected you."

His face suddenly lightened. "Anera?"

Smiling, she nodded happily. "Yes Anakin. It's me."

Anakin covered his eyes with his hands as if he was shielding himself from something too bright. "I can't look at the you…he won't let me."

Cautiously, Padmé approached him. "Who won't let you?"

Anakin jumped out of the chair to hide behind it. "The dark lord…he is near …he's always searching, waiting for me to fall."

"Anakin," she called out, motioning for him to come out.

The boy popped his head up and was about to come out of hiding when his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "He's found us!" He screamed, pointing behind Padmé.

She swiveled around to see a dark cloud filled with lightening descending upon her. "I will crush you, foolish little girl."

The entire world faded to black.

* * *

Joaquin Mar was a loathsome creature.

Governor Sio Bibble shook his head as he glanced at the somewhat inebriated Senator. As a result of his new, but temporary position as Naboo's representative in the mining guild, Bibble had to enlist the help of Senator Mar. Sio could not begin to understand why the people continued to support such an unworthy man to represent them on the Galactic stage. Queen Amidala had, on several occasions, tried to remove Mar from his duties; but somehow, he always seemed to slither his way out of trouble. Although Sio didn't wish for the position of Senator for himself, he would have gladly taken it if it would paint the Naboo in a better light in the Senate.

Sio already had enough problems.

The process to join the Republic's mining guild was extensive. He had spent months going through the bureaucratic red tape and countless meetings with the individual members to get the signatures needed to bring the Naboo's petition to the Supreme Chancellor. Sio didn't understand why the other member worlds would obstruct membership, especially since it was Republic law to join. He mused their stalling tactics were political given that Naboo's kelvacyte deposit would be the largest in the Republic and as such it would great them considerable clout within the guild.

Then again, these contradictions were the one of the many reasons why Sio would be happy to return to his normal duties once the Queen nominated a suitable replacement. As always, he would faithfully serve the crown in whatever capacity he was needed.

"Gentlemen," called out the Chancellor's secretary. "His Excellency will see you now."

"Thank you," Sio offered with a grin. Turning to Mar, who had fallen asleep, Bibble kicked his foot. "Come on."

Senator Mar gingerly stood up and followed him inside. Sio couldn't help smiling at his old friend Palpatine, whom he had served with for most of his political life. He profoundly respected the man, and was proud of his many achievements.

"Sio Bibble, well this is a most welcomed surprise." Palpatine said happily.

"Excellency," Bibble replied with a half bow.

"No, none of that." Palpatine waved dismissively, reaching over to shake Sio's hand.

"It's been a long time, old friend."

"Too long," Palpatine answered, motioning for them to sit. "I see you brought our beloved Senator Mar along."

Sio couldn't help snorting in disgust. "What's left of him," he replied, bending his elbow to make a drinking motion.

"I see," the Chancellor responded, firing an annoyed sneer at the Senator. Once they sat down, he asked. "How is the family?"

Sio smiled happily. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his old friend. Palpatine was the last of a once great and noble family whose roots traced back to the original monarchy on Naboo. His parents had died when he was very young and under strange circumstances. Indeed, most thought he had perished with them until twenty years later he returned to claim his birthright. From that moment on, Palpatine had been a political juggernaut.

"Everyone is doing fine. Though we're especially proud of my niece, Ellisé, who was just promoted to project leader of a new ship design."

"Splendid," Palpatine said with a grin. "Perhaps if you are going to be on Coruscant for a time, we can dine together?"

"That would be wonderful," Sio replied, his lighthearted smile suddenly faded. "Actually, I will be here for quite some time. Official business."

"Oh?" Palpatine asked curiously, noticeably frowning. "Is something wrong at home?'

"No, no," Sio answered, shaking his head. "I was asked by the Queen to facilitate Naboo's entrance into the Republic's mining guild."

Palpatine sat up in his chair. "Discovered something significant, I take it."

Sio nodded as he handed him his datapad. "Apparently, both of our moons have a cache of kelvacyte greater than any within the Republic."

"Surely not," Palpatine answered, astounded.

"As you can see for yourself, Chancellor, the data is correct."

"Well then," Palpatine said, darting through the datapad quickly. "I, of course, have no problem with accepting Naboo's application."

"We appreciate that, sir." Sio smile quickly faded as he noticed Palpatine hesitate signing the decree. "Something wrong, Your Excellency?"

After several moments, Palpatine gave his approval. "No." He then stood up abruptly. "If you will excuse me…I have…duties to attend to."

Sio motioned for Mar to stand with him. "I will speak with your secretary about our dinner plans."

Palpatine, who had turned his back on them, lifted his hand up. "Very well," he muttered.

Sio walked up to the Chancellor's desk, taking the datapad with Palpatine's signature and placing it back under his cloak. He and Joaquin bowed and left the Chancellor's office.

"What was that all about?" Mar questioned after they had walked for several minutes.

"I wish I knew," Bibble lamented, curious about what had just transpired.

* * *

Dahlia's mission was nearly complete.

Now that Master Siri and Ferus were at each other's throats, it afforded her the freedom to venture on her own. Besides, it was time that she left this dismal place. Dahlia longed to once again bask in the presence of the Dark Lord. She craved the knowledge he possessed for ultimate power. The Jedi were weak, useless. She had held out slim hope when she arrived that Siri would be of help. But alas, the Jedi were too mired in their petty squabbles to offer any real assistance.

She would have to take matters into her own hands.

Even though there were Jedi roaming about the Temple at all times, for some reason, four in the morning had the fewest. Trying to blend in with her surroundings, Dahlia wore a dark brown hooded robe and a tan tunic. She slowly made her way from the residence wing towards the secured areas. Fortunately, her appearance avoided any questions. It also helped that she had learned many of Siri's access codes and was armed with the most important one—Lord Tyranus' Master-level access.

Dahlia had only had a few encounters with the former Jedi Master. Although his stoic mask never changed, he did not frighten her in the way Sidious did. In fact, she sensed that a residue of compassion still resided deep within him. However, Dahlia knew that it would not be extended to her. He disliked her, and saw her more as a nuisance than as a capable agent for the Master.

This task would more than prove her worth.

Looking across the intersecting corridors, Dahlia didn't see or feel anyone nearby. Quickly, she entered the lift, which took her down to the secured area. At the precise moment she felt the presence of the guard—a mere padawan—Dahlia focused her dark thoughts, just as Lord Sidious had taught her. When the lift doors opened, the young padawan never knew what struck him. Her hand extended, Dahlia unleashed several streams of Force lightening, slamming the young boy, face first, into one of the vaults.

Dahlia ran past him and down the corridor, not caring in the slightest about his injured state. The vault door, which housed the staff, was just several meters ahead of her. There was nothing that could stop her.

She was so close.

The Master would be pleased with her.

Reaching the vault's doors, Dahlia reached over to enter in the access code when she became aware of an aggravating, but familiar presence.

"Dahlia!" Ferus yelled angrily.

She slowly turned, reaching underneath her cloak for her hidden vibroblade. "I was just…looking around," she replied innocently

Ferus unclipped his lightsaber. "Enough of your lies. Master Siri wouldn't be able to save you this time!"

Turning in his direction, but not withdrawing her hand, she replied, "What do you plan to do, Padawan Olin? Kill me?"

Ferus activated his weapon, grinning wickedly. "Not that the thought hadn't occurred to me. Still, I _am_ a Jedi and I will not damn myself for you."

"Then come and get me," Dahlia dared. "If you can."

He lowered the tip of his blade at her chest. "Don't."

In one motion, Dahlia withdrew her vibroblade, throwing it at Ferus. She wasn't surprised that he skillfully parried it away.

"I was hoping that you would do something stupid!"

Dahlia stumbled backwards as Ferus stalked towards her, his lightsaber held high over his head. She sensed that he had no intention of sparing her life and strangely, this frightened her. Dahlia had faced death on more occasions than she could count, none of which had never scared her in the least. And yet, for reasons that seemed to escape her, she now feared for her life. Dahlia tried to be angry—to use all her negative feelings to summon the Force to squash this infuriating boy.

The Force, though, was not heeding her call.

Resigning herself to fate, Dahlia closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable deathblow. She shivered momentarily before she heard the sound of gasping. Dahlia opened her eyes and saw her savior—a dark angel. There before her was her nemesis hovering in mid-air as a figure donned in a black hooded cloak extended his hand towards the choking Jedi.

"Foolish boy," the deep voiced Sith muttered before using the Force to propel Ferus down the hallway. A resounding thud echoed throughout the corridor as he struck the lift doors, followed by the unmistakable crack of breaking bones.

"Lord Tyranus," Dahlia whispered.

He smiled and nodded once. "My apologies, my dear, for such a vulgar display of power."

Jumping to her feet, she beamed in thanks. "Believe me when I say he had it coming." She shot Tyranus a confused stare. "Not that I am ungrateful for your help, my Lord, but why are you here?"

Tyranus stared at her blankly before shifting his attention to the vault door. "Lord Sidious requested that I assist you with removing the staff from the Temple. He feared that the Jedi might sense its departure." She moved to enter the code when he added, "Also, the code you receive was incorrect."

Dahlia paused, looking at him suspiciously. "Oh?"

Tyranus moved passed her and began entering in the code. "The Jedi are more cleaver than we were aware."

"I see," she said, folding her arms. Seconds later, the control panel beeped its acceptance and opened the door. Dahlia was the first to enter the room. The scepter was larger than she expected and she could literally feel its dark energy filling the vault. "It's…amazing."

Darth Tyranus did not visibly react. "Take it, child. We shouldn't dawdle."

Dahlia grabbed the relic and placed it securely underneath her cloak. "I'm open to suggestions as to the best way to leave."

"Stay close, little one. I know the way."

* * *

Padmé awoke to a void.

She nervously sat up and probed into the darkness, searching for something—anything –familiar. The memory of the dark figure still loomed ominously in her mind. Although she could no longer see it, somehow she knew that it hadn't ventured far away.

"Anakin?" she called out, hoping he was near.

No answer.

Giving herself another few moments, Padmé's eyes finally adjusted. She was sitting in the middle of a garage, which also seemed familiar. Rising to her feet, Padmé stumbled about in effort to find out where she was. Becoming aware of the scorching heat, despite being indoors, made her keenly aware of her location—the Lars' homestead on Tatooine.

Padmé flinched when she heard a piece of equipment crash against a nearby wall followed by a Huttese curse. Anakin, who looked closer to his present age, continued on with his work. He didn't seem aware of her.

"What's troubling you?" she whispered.

Staring at the workbench, he muttered, "The Jedi rejected me because I was unworthy. So did my mother." He turned in her direction. "She sent me to them since I was an abomination and couldn't bear the sight of me."

"Your mother let you go out of love. She wanted a better life for you," Padmé reminded him, but he remained fretful. A change of tactics was needed. "You are allowing this dark lord to twist your memories, Anakin. Its lies are tearing you apart," she warned.

Ambling closer ro him, Anakin flailed his arms in frustration when they locked glances. "You would have been better off had Qui-Gon had left me where he found me."

"That's absurd," Padmé shook her head. "You mean everything to me. I need you!."

His defeated features instantly morphed into something more portentous. Padmé unconsciously backed away, sensing his anger rising. "You will die because of me."

"That's impossible."

"Impossible?" He parroted, shooting her sharp glare. "I've seen it…you will be lost forever and it will be, because of me."

Padmé gazed at him vacantly, shaking her head. Was it possible that the dark side was now attacking her as well? If that was the case, she could no longer trust her own eyes and perceptions. "I… don't believe you."

A frightening grin immediately crossed his features. "You will."

The Lars' garage blinked out of existence. In its place, Padmé found herself on a narrow landing pad surrounded by pools of lava. The heat was greater than on Tatooine, making it nearly impossible to breathe. Shifting her eyes to where Anakin had been standing, Padmé blinked as she realized that she was alone.

Or so she thought.

Turning towards the platform, she saw the body of a woman lying deathly still at the bottom of an outstretched landing ramp. Moving her legs out of sheer will, Padmé somehow knew who it was even before she her face.

_It's me._

Kneeling down, Padmé noticed that this version of herself appeared a few years older and was with child. In the distance, she heard the echoes of lightsabers crashing and mechanical equipment exploding upon being struck. Standing up and looking into the red sky, Padmé opened her arms and shouted, "If this is to be my end, so be it. It will not stop me from loving Anakin."

"You will do no such thing, my Queen." A mechanical voice responded.

Swiveling about, Padmé staggered backwards from what appeared to be a demon, clad in black armor standing opposite to her. The sound of compressed air hissed as it moved towards her. "What are you?"

"You should know," it answered before pointed down at her counterpart. "This very moment will make me what I am."

"No!" Padmé screamed as realization of the creature's identity flooded her senses. "That's…impossible!"

The demon grabbed her wrist, forcibly placing it on its breastplate. "In here beats the heart of the boy you once knew." Pointing at himself, he continued. "I am all that's left."

Padmé yanked her arm away, withdrawing Tro's lightsaber. Igniting it, she warned. "Stay back!"

The creature said nothing, looking at her with the hissing the only sound audible. "Power was the only thing that could have save you, my Queen. I…Anakin…wasn't strong enough."

Staring at him in puzzlement, Padmé insisted, "Power only serves its own needs, not the will of your Force. It does not love, nor can it change fate."

"You are…naïve," the creature responded slowly. "Power is the only thing this universe understands."

"Perhaps then you are the one that is naïve?" Padmé fired back.

A garbled sound erupted from the demon. Padmé thought it might be laughing at her. "I think it is time you should be reunited with your loved one."

The landing pad dissolved replaced by the sight of the charred remnants of a man crawling on a bed of ash. The intense heat from the nearby lava pit felt as if it had seared her flesh. The creature moved from her side, next to the burned man who she knew was Anakin. She tried to scream in horror, but her voice escaped her. He lay motionless. Smoke was rising from the remnants of his body. Anakin appeared to no longer have appendages. Padmé felt the bile rise in up her stomach as her vision blurred.

_This can't be happening._

"Behold your magnificent beloved, my Queen." The demon said, without emotion.

"Anakin," she managed to whisper as she tried to steady herself. "By the spirits, what happened to him?"

The creature turned towards her. "He was weak, and a fool."

_This had to be a lie. _

Anakin had survived so much, and his power was beyond anything Padmé had ever seen. This could not be how it was supposed to end. They had a life together—a future. Padmé would not be denied, by this vision or this loathsome creature, the life she had always dreamed to share with Anakin. Feeling her rage spike out of control, Padmé pointed Tro's lightsaber at the demon. "I will not allow this! Stay away from him."

The demon responded by activating his weapon. "Then you condemn yourself to death, my Queen." It turned towards Anakin's charred body. "I suggest you stab your blade into his heart…after all, my undoing will only come with his death."

"No!" Padmé said, her resolve slipping. "You are trying to trick me."

"You know it to be true, my Queen."

For the first time in many years, Padmé was at a loss. Somehow, someway… she knew the demon spoke the truth. Padmé sensed that she could not vanquish Anakin's dark half and expect the rest to survive. He would be incomplete…fractured. But how could she stop this from coming to pass? It was insurmountable. And yet, she still clung to a shred of hope for a bright future, full of light and love. A time long from now where this never happened and they would be happy.

_Hope._

She grinned at the demon as the solution struck her. It had always been right there. Extinguishing her lightsaber, she looked up and was surprised when the hulking machine stood back.

It was afraid.

"You are…unwise, my Queen."

"Perhaps," she responded, shrugging her shoulders. "I do know with every fiber of my being that I could not hurt something, or rather someone, I love."

"You…love me?" It asked, astonished.

Padmé risked a sideways glance at Anakin. "I love everything that makes Anakin who he is." Folding her arms snugly against her chest, she added, "Everyone is born with a destiny. Some of us are placed with a greater burden than others. In the end, it is our choices that make us who we are." Padmé took two steps closer to the demon. "I am not afraid of the future, or even my own death. And I will not let fear keep me from my love, no matter what might happen."

"Nor will I," added Anakin who was once again whole, and pointing his lightsaber at the creature. "You've failed. I am the Chosen One and I not turn away from the Force's will."

Padmé flashed a weary smile at him. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back," Anakin replied with a wink. He then turned back to the demon. "Tell your Master that he will have to do better than this."

The mechanical creature looked at them without response. It then moved forward before stopping abruptly. A loud hiss preceded it reaching up to remove its helmet. In an instant, the mechanical creature disappeared and was replaced by the figure of a fair skinned woman with blonde hair and eyes like Anakin's, who was smiling at her.

"You are a wise one, young Queen."

The planet of fire disappeared, replaced by a flowering field that stretched around them. In the distance, Padmé could hear the crashing of the Varykino waterfalls. The scent of flowers filled her nostrils and the oppressive heat was gone. Peace and light had replaced despair and darkness.

They were home.

"I beg your forgiveness, my Lady." Anakin repented, as he dropped down to his knees.

Padmé looked at him curiously as she shifted her eyes back to the woman who stood over him. "You are quite fortunate to have such a guardian angel." Her amused expression dissolved. "Next time, you might not be so lucky."

"There will not be a next time," Anakin insisted. "I promise."

"We shall see," she replied. Turning towards Padmé, she offered a beaming smile. Somehow Padmé knew her. She seemed so familiar. "Be safe, young Queen."

"Who are you?" Padmé asked.

She smiled, leaning over next to Padmé's ear. "You'll find out." With that, the woman disappeared, leaving them alone. Padmé immediately rushed over to Anakin who had remained on his knees. She jumped into his arms, relieved that it was over.

"You don't deserve this," Anakin lamented. "I'm so sorry. You _should_ leave me."

"Rubbish!" Padmé only held on to him tighter. "I couldn't leave you even if I wanted, my love. Besides," she added with a wink, "we are promised to each other and I'm not about to give back all those presentation gifts."

Anakin laughed heartily, the color returning to his face. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Apparently, get into considerable trouble." Padmé quipped.

"Good point," he said as he reached over to kiss her. "So, now what?"

"It's your vision, you tell me."

Anakin looked around. "I've always loved this place…I'll never forget the first time you brought me here."

Drawing closer to him, she happily replied, "Perhaps we can come back once we go home?"

"I'd love that." He looked at her pensively.

"Time to wake up," she said with an amused grin.

"Do we have to?"

"Can't dream forever." Leaning against him, Padmé then whispered. "Wake up, Anakin. Wake up."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated!_


	29. Chapter 22: Proposals

_My thanks to everyone for the overwhelming support. You all definitely made my week! After this chapter, it looks like there will be seven more to go. Thanks for hanging in there with me!_

**Bandqsecurityaw: **Thank you very much!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**Mlhkvh5: **Thank you for the kind words of encouragement. I truly appreciate them. Lots is definitely happening and this is just the beginning ;). Thanks so much for reading.

**General-joseph-dickson: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read both. Glad you've enjoyed them!

**Hokage-sama Naruto: **Thank you very much. I do have each chapter beta read and we both try diligently to make sure that all errors are fixed. Still, we miss things. Thanks!

**Yurface9311: **You are very kind! Thrilled to know that my stories make you happy. That made my day. As for a followup story, things in this one are still very much in doubt so hopefully when we reach the end, it will become obvious if another story is needed. Thanks so much for reading!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thank you very much! Will do!

**Hewhoreaps: **I think Padme's role in the PT was grossly understated. I feel that she is quite important to the fate of the galaxy. Thank so much for reading!

**AutumnRose88: **Siri and Ferus have not had a good time of it. We shall learn of their fates soon. Thanks for reading!

**Freedom Tide: **Lots of things are happening and I think more questions are being asked than answered. Hopefully the next few chapters will bring this together. Thanks so much for reading!

**Marka: **I'm sorry you thought that you felt that the story was ruined by this chapter. In fact, I felt that this vision sequence was a key moment of understanding, but I don't think anything has been resolved. In the movies, Anakin had premonitions of the future and was unable to change things. As Master Yoda says 'the future is always in motion.' Good pick up on the KOTOR II association. Those characters were receiving Force training in real life and not in a vision. Still, Ilianya handing the lightsaber to Padme was more symbolic than anything else. Guess that point wasn't clear. As for Dahlia and your comparison to Darth Maul, I'd have to completely disagree. All throughout the movies and books, there are numerous characters that at first seem like a stiff breeze will knock them over, but they possess incredible Force powers. So. Dahlia may not have received the training as Maul, but there is the possibility she may have more 'inherent' gifts than him? Again, perhaps I did not do a good enough job in making this point. In reference to Anakin, again I will have to disagree with your assessment. I think if one lost the ability to distinguish reality and was being shown some rather horrible things that they have not done yet, I don't know about you, but I would be a little bit more than 'slightly traumatized.' Raving mad would be a more accurate description. And, unlike GL's admission that it was all about Vader, in my AU, it's all about a few other things (people), as well as Anakin. It is possible that the vision had more to do with Padme than Anakin. And, I don't think it is weak and powerless to be crushed with the prospect of killing the one you love. Maybe that's just me though. As for the Force herself, while I admit it is a different take on things, but why couldn't it be that certain 'attuned' people don't actually converse with the Force. After all, we hear throughout the PT about hearing the Force's will. I'm sorry that you don't like my story, but I think many here do. Perhaps there are things you do like and are just too shy to admit ;). Thanks anyway.

**Princess-Lalaith: **All I can say that in an AU, anything is possible. I promise though that the end will be fulfilling. Thanks so much for reading and for your wonderful support.

**Jojotheorange: **Thank you very much!

**Riniel o Imladris: **I'm thrilled to know this chapter made you clap. It was definitely a difficult one to write so I'm glad it connected with you. As for Padme's revelation of Anakin's two halves, I think this was a very important moment for her to understand. I think too often she tries so hard to look at the good that the other side escapes her attention. Thanks so much for reading!

**Charlie Hayden: **Definitely is not look good with the Sith in possession of the staff. Still, anything can happen. Happy to know you liked the vision. It was definitely a labor of love. Thanks so much for reading!

**ULTRA SONIC: **Thrilled that you found the last chapter intense. I agree with you that Anakin will take away a lot from this lesson. Thanks a bunch!

**UberJedi: **Gold stars for you! You definitely picked up on a very important point and theme of the story. Thanks so very much for reading!

**Kaptain Kristi: **Thanks so much!

* * *

The smell of flowers filled his nostrils, rousing Anakin out of his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes instantly noticing that Padmé no longer occupied her side of the bed. He attempted to sit up, but his limbs were still weakened by the power of the dark visions, that he fell back down onto the mattress. At the same time, Padmé had entered the room with a tray of food.

"Anakin, you shouldn't be doing that. Mother said it will be several more days before you can be up and about," she rebuked him softly.

"I hate just lying here, useless."

Padmé smiled as she placed the tray of food on a nearby table. "Think of it as doctor's orders. Besides, how often do you get to just lie in bed?"

Anakin couldn't help grinning wickedly. "I would much rather be doing something more interesting than just lying here."

"Well," Padmé responded, leaning over to give him a swift kiss. "I'm afraid in your weakened condition…I'd be too much for you to handle."

Anakin chortled in delight, but stopped abruptly as he winced in pain. "You're probably right. I guess that is another price I have to pay for my stupidity."

Padmé's mirth noticeably cooled. "Fortunately, your present state is temporary."

Anakin sighed and nodded, folding his hands at the back of his head. "How much do you remember?"

"It's all a jumble," she admitted. "And you?"

"I remember everything." He answered with a distant expression.

Becoming noticeably uncomfortable by his admission, Padmé asked. "Is it true what you told the others?" She hesitated momentarily. "That you saw the future?"

"More or less," Anakin responded, unsure how best to explain. "What I experienced was more like possible futures. The images that you witnessed were only a part. I constantly saw different places and people from both the future and the past."

Padmé shook her head. "I don't know how you were able to keep sane."

"There were times when I wasn't sure who I was anymore."

"I've never been more frightened in my life."

"Me either," Anakin responded reaching for Padmé's outstretched hand.

An uneasy silence filled the air as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Padmé then asked, "Who is Vader?"

He couldn't help tense at the mere mention of that name. He knew only too well what it meant. But how could he tell Padmé and not terrify her? Anakin then huffed loudly. The other lesson that he learned was she wasn't the delicate little Naboo flower that he erroneously mistook her for. Padmé was strong…stronger than him. She deserved to know the truth.

"That is my Sith name."

"Sith?" She answered, noticeably taken aback.

Anakin nodded once. "It was a warning of who I could become if I turned against the Force's will."

"Then the dark demon…" Padmé began, but her voice trailed off. "That was you?"

"Somehow, yes." Anakin uneasily admitted. "Or at least that was a possibility. There were others….far more terrible." Feeling that she was growing increasingly uncomfortable, it was his turn to change the subject. I'm glad you came for me."

"I did owe you one for saving my life," she said in a teasing voice.

Anakin didn't feel like joking. "You risked too much though, my Queen. You could have been killed and it would have been my fault."

"Anakin," she said, reaching over to touch his face.

"It's true, anera." He softly rebuked, placing his hand on top of hers.

"It's human to make mistakes…"

"But I should be better than that," he insisted, huffing loudly.

"Like I said, I cannot begin to understand the enormous responsibility that has been placed upon your shoulders," Padmé began. "But everything in this life is a process—a journey—and while the destination is obviously crucial, we cannot expect to walk the path without occasionally tripping over a rock or two in the road."

"If only I could be more like you," Anakin admired.

"What? Smart and beautiful?" she batted her eyelashes playfully.

He couldn't help chortling. "I wish as I was wise."

"Wise?" It was Padmé's turn to cackle. "Believe me, Anakin. I don't consider myself that. Far from it, in fact."

Becoming serious, he said, "I love you."

She smiled warmly before reaching over to kiss him passionately. "And I love you."

"Marry me." Padmé blinked several times as she sat in silence. "I know this isn't the most romantic of places nor do I have a ring, but I know with every fiber of my being that we are meant to be together forever."

"Oh Anakin," she whispered, kissing him again.

They spent the next several moments locked in a passionate embrace. When she backed away, he flashed her his lopsided grin. "Is that a yes?"

Padmé kissed his forehead prior to swinging herself off the bed. "Ask me again once your task here is done."

His first instinct was to be upset. And yet, Anakin could sense her joy and excitement. Resolving that Padmé probably wanted something a bit more formal, he nodded. "Believe me, I will."

"You'd better," she responded with a wink.

Before Anakin could say anything more, a knock at his door caused them both to look away. "Yes?" he asked.

"It's Ilianya and Torus. May we enter?"

Anakin shot a confused stare at Padmé who answered. "Come in."

The two complied with Ilianya bowing as they approached Padmé. "I apologize for the interruption, Your Majesty, but you wanted me to inform you when it was morning on Naboo."

Anakin shot a confused glare at Padmé. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Ani, but I have to go back," she answered sadly. "The handmaidens can cover for me for only so long."

"I know," he acquiesced

Ilianya cleared her throat. "Your Majesty, Torus has agreed to take you back. I will return tomorrow after I take care of one last issue." Padmé acknowledged her without word. Ilianya then added, "We'll wait for you outside."

Once they left, Padmé rushed to the other side of the bed, wrapping Anakin in a tight embrace. "Get better soon, my love."

"I will," he muttered, trying not to sound downtrodden.

She pulled away from him. "Don't be sad. We'll be together again soon…and there will be much to look forward to."

Padmé then reached down, pressing her lips softy against his. Anakin felt that at that very moment, nothing in the galaxy existed but them and their love for one another. She was his home, his refuge from all that depended upon him. It was only in her arms when things made sense.

He would revel in this moment for as long as it would last.

* * *

For an old man, Lord Tyranus ran awfully fast.

Dahlia stopped in the middle of an abandoned corridor to catch her breath. They'd had to climb, crawl, and now run for what seemed like hours in order to remain undetected. To her amazement, there had been no alarms or any hint that the Jedi were aware of their actions. Still, Dahlia wanted to put this place as far away as possible.

"How much further?"

Lord Tyranus paused and glance at her over his shoulder. "Not much." He then pointed to a sealed doorway at the end of the corridor. "In fact, that's what I was looking for."

"Finally," she responded in relief. "I don't think I can take much more of this,"

Upon reaching the doorway, Tyranus entered a series of codes. Unlike before, the panel buzzed, denying his request."

"Hmmm…" He muttered.

"Problem?" she asked, unable to hide her frustration.

"Only a minor one," Tyranus replied, withdrawing his lightsaber. "Stand back." He ignited his weapon and cut a large hole in the heavy door, allowing them entrance. Walking inside, Dahlia was surprised that they had entered into a distant portion of the Temple's main hangar. "Hurry," the Sith apprentice ordered as he strode towards a small, two person airspeeder.

Dahlia looked around the hangar and saw only a few Jedi and their mechanic droids too engrossed in their ships to pay them any heed. She sprinted over to the airspeeder where Tyranus was motioning her to enter. Climbing inside, she watched him errantly pressing buttons when she lost patience and pushed his hand aside. "Here," Dahlia said as she flipped the switches to activate their transport.

"Impressive," Darth Tyranus admired as he strapped himself in. "Hold on." He pushed the lever forward, propelling them into the Coruscanti skylane.

Dahlia released a sigh of relief. "We did it!"

Tyranus nodded once. "You are to be commended for such cunning, little one."

"The Master will be proud," she boasted. "I can't wait to give this to him."

Tyranus' knuckles turned noticeably white as he clenched the controls. "Indeed."

Dahlia was thankful that Lord Sidious' offices were only a few minutes away. The sooner she could hand him the scepter, the happier she would be. She half expected a legion of Jedi Knights to jump out from thin air at any moment to capture them. Until they were safe within the realm of the Master, Dahlia would keep vigilant watch. She wanted to shout out in jubilation when she saw the familiar rotunda of the Senate building. However, her elation quickly abated as they continued on.

"Why aren't we stopping?"

Tyranus didn't answer for several moments. "A change of plan. Our Master wishes to meet with us at the secret place."

Alarmed, but having no other alternatives, Dahlia responded sullenly. "I see."

It took only a few minutes to reach the hidden den of the Sith. Dahlia had spent the majority of her time here training when Lord Sidious wasn't off ruling the galaxy. Most of her important milestones have been achieved in this place and she was soon to make the grandest. Disembarking, she reached out with the Force for the Master's presence.

To her surprise, she and Lord Tyranus were alone

"I thought Lord Sidious would be here to greet us."

Tyranus, whose back had been turned, spun around, brandishing his arc-handled lightsaber. "I'm sure he would be, if he knew of my treachery."

Dahlia took several steps back. "What?"

"You are much too trusting, my dear," Tyranus pointed out in a matter of fact tone. "Now, hand it over."

Not having a lightsaber of her own, Dahlia instead withdrew the scepter and pointed at the Sith Lord. "I don't think so."

"Foolish, my dear." Tyranus softly chuckled. "Don't you realize that I could have left you behind? I can't even begin to fathom what they would have done to you."

"Thank you," she hissed in response. "But I'm not giving it to you without a fight." Dahlia glanced down at the scepter, trying in vain to find any kind of activation switch. She looked up as she heard Lord Tyranus bellow in laughter.

"Silly girl…you haven't the faintest notion how to use that."

"I do have other ways, _my Lord_." Dahlia warned prior to extending her hand to unleash Force lightening.

To her amazement, the Dark Lord raised his hand, deflecting the energy up onto the ceiling. She then called on the Force to choke him, but as if swatting a fly, he brushed it aside without any apparent effort. The loud snap of a lightsaber coming to life filled her ears as she noticed Tyranus stalking towards her. Dahlia tried to retreat, but stumbled and fell to the floor. In doing so, she also dropped the scepter, which sprang up into the Sith's outstretched hand.

"That wasn't so difficult now, was it?" he mocked.

"The Master will destroy you!"

Tyranus snorted as he deactivated his weapon. "Somehow, I think not."He turned and was heading back to the airspeeder when he stopped in mid-step. "However, I cannot have you informing him of my transgression too soon." Tyranus slowly glided towards the fallen Dahlia. Too frightened to move, she simply cowered as he loomed over her. "Had you been more…agreeable…I would not have to resort to such drastic measures…. Pity."

The last thing she saw was herself streaking dangerously towards the hangar's roof her. The dark angel had been the harbinger of her doom. If she were to die, at least it would be by his hand and not Ferus Olin's.

This would be the much more honorable death.

* * *

Jango Fett was ordinarily a man of action, not words.

And yet, fate had called upon him to speak for the rightful leader of the Mandalorian people. After weeks of cajoling, he finally had convinced seven of the nine remaining faction leaders to meet with him on Malachor VIII. It was a dark planet, filled with raging storms and deadly cyclones—the catastrophic aftereffects of the great Mandalorian war. This world was the only inhabitable planet in the system, and was considered with reverence by all Mandalorians.

That fact alone would prevent the warring factions from engaging in open hostility.

Inside the planet's only structure, which had been built to commemorate the fallen warriors at Malachor V, Jango Fett sat listlessly at the head of a long table. They had been together a few short hours and already the chiefs were arguing over the tattered shreds under their dominion. How far their people had fallen from glory.

He didn't have time for this.

Slamming his hand on the table, the angry shouts stopped as all in the room turned to him.

"We are wasting precious time!"

"And what would you expect, bounty hunter?" One of the chieftains retorted. "You want us to commit troops and equipment to Lord Ord's quest without any insight as to what he plans."

"He is the rightful Mandalore," Jango barked back. "We should pledge our obedience to him."

"And where has he been these last several years?" Another elder spoke up from next to Jango. "I'll tell you. Ord and his family have been getting rich as they live in luxury in the Outer Rim."

"Lord Ord was only doing that for the benefit of our people," Fett pointed out. "In fact, I am authorized to offer each one of you a hundred thousand gold bars should you accept his terms."

A deafening silence filled the room as the chieftains looked at one another in disbelief. Finally, a young man asked, "Did you say a hundred thousand bars?"

Jango nodded affirmatively. "And ten thousand more once your troops arrive at the rendezvous point."

A middle-aged man suddenly bolted to his feet. "Lord Valkin's dreams are grand, but we are so few. How can we hope to succeed?"

"We are Mandalorians! We do not fear the unknown," an older gentleman from the end of the table declared. "I will pledge four hundred troops!"

"I will offer five hundred!" Another followed in effort to out do the first.

As they continued to challenge each other, Jango motioned for Ord's assistant Michaelis to draw closer.

"How can be of service, sir?"

Jango scoffed briefly before turning away from the others. "Inform Lord Valkin that he will get his four thousand troops, and for half the price he estimated."

"I will do so at once."

Jango turned his attention back to the others as they continued to pledge their undying loyalty. In the end, they were all men who were simply trying to make their way in the universe. This time, it would be for a cause that would lead them to greater glory.

* * *

Anakin flashed a brief smile as he waved farewell to his beloved. Not one for long good byes, Padmé swiftly kissed him before departing with Torus. Placing his hands behind his head, Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated on getting well. According to Mother, there were still lessons to be learned and the faster he could heal, the sooner he could learn them then he could return home.

There was much waiting for him.

He couldn't help grinning at his own audacity. Anakin had actually proposed marriage without any forth thought or plan. In the end, perhaps no lesson could ever help him to unlearn his penchant for acting impulsively. As a warrior, it was a fortuitous attribute. However, in normal, everyday living, it did tend to create more problems than it solve. Could it be that he did it also to erase what he had put her through?

Anakin felt tremendous guilt but it didn't press him to want Padmé's hand.

Facing his own mortality made him realize that in an instant he could lose everything. Anakin didn't want to waste any more time. True, they were young, but people even younger on Tatooine were already married with children. None there expected a long life and had no time to waste.

A soft knock on the door broke him away from his musings. "Enter."

General Tro peeked inside. "Am I disturbing you?"

He shook his head. "I'm not exactly going anywhere given my present state."

She offered a quick smile before closing the door behind her. Ilianya always seemed to glide when she walked, no matter the circumstance. In an other lifetime, Anakin considered, she might have been quite a graceful dancer. "How are you feeling?"

"Feels like I stuck my whole body in a power conduit."

Ilianya dipped her head. "The Force ordinarily is not so…compassionate… when she teaches a lesson."

"Yes," Anakin said as he noticed Ilianya's grave expression. "I do not desire to cross her again. I could have lost everything."

"You were lucky that her Highness got through to you."

Feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment, he turned his eyes away. "You…should not have involved her."

"Oh?" Ilianya replied, tilting her head to one side. "And what would you have had me do?"

He dramatically shrugged his shoulders. "Anything, but that. I love her and I do not wish her to ever be harmed because of something I did."

"I suspect that the Queen is quite capable of saying no," she wryly retorted. "I think I know her well enough that if she doesn't want to do something, she wouldn't."

Anakin sighed loudly. "That's the problem. She will do anything for those whom she loves…even put herself in danger."

"A sign of true love," Ilianya pointed out. "Is it not?"

"Perhaps," he waved dismissively. "In any case, should something ever happen to me, I want you to leave her out of it."

"No," she deadpanned.

Anakin blinked several times, unable to muster an appropriate response. "But I am the Overlord now…you must obey me!"

She tilted her head back and cackled. "Only in your very young mind." Ilianya then leaned closer. "I am still your Master and should the Force will something contrary to your wishes…I don't have to tell you whose commands I shall follow."

Anakin would have normally been offended. Something about her reply caught his attention.. "The Force ordered you to bring Padmé to help?"

"In a manner of speaking…" she shrugged.

"Why?"

Ilianya stared him for several moments; a cryptic smirk growing larger by the second. "You aren't the only one I was sent to watch over."

"Watch over?"

"Surely Anakin, you must know how special your beloved is," she responded with a knowing look.

"She can touch the Force." Ilianya acknowledged his insight wordlessly. "I've known since I was a child."

"She cannot use it to the same extent as you or I, but she has been blessed with some truly amazing talents."

"That's why she could see the Force herself in my vision." Anakin recalled.

"Not without a little help but yes," Ilianya admitted.

"Does she know?"

"No and now isn't the time for that." Ilianya, who become noticeably distracted, suddenly rose to her feet. She walked towards the window at the far end of the room and looked outside without word.

"General? Is something wrong?"

Another few moments passed. "I sensed something…something of significance has happened." Anakin attempted to sit up quickly, which he shouldn't have done since the whole room began to spin. Meanwhile, Ilianya had returned to his beside, placing her hand on his forehead. "You must rest."

"What has happened?."

"I wish I knew," she whispered. "You needn't concern yourself with that now. Everything will be resolved as it is meant to." She then turned to leave.

"General?"

"Yes?" She answered, spinning about.

"What do I do about Padmé?"

Ilianya offered him a half-smile. "What ever someone does when they are betrothed to another."

"That's not what I meant," Anakin folded his arms.

"I know," she acknowledged, leaving Anakin, as always, with more questions than answers.

* * *

After a lengthy, but fruitless search within the Force to find answers, Ilianya wearily made her way inside her hut. Not bothering to change, she dropped onto her bunk and fell straight asleep. Her dreams always began the same. Ilianya would relive the fateful day of her punishment. The people, the sights and smells seemed so real—as if she still resided in the past. There were times when she'd awaken and expect to find that this long life had been the dream.

But alas, the nightmare was the reality.

_Ilianya always cringed as the Force herself was about to launch the wave of dark energy. This time though, something was different. Instead of the woman, an old, grey haired man stood in the same place, pointing the staff at her._

_"What's happening?"_

_"I've heard your story ever since I was a youngling. I never thought it was true." The man grinned widely. "I've been looking forward to this moment, Exile."_

_Ilianya peered at him curiously. "You seem… familiar…"_

_"Names are not important, Exile," he responded with a wry smirk. "That I have your attention is."_

_"What do you want?" Ilianya asked as she scoured her memory._

_"I should be asking you that same question," he retorted before holding the scepter out at her. "I have something that may be of interest to you."_

_"That's…impossible," Ilianya stated cautiously. "The Jedi have it."_

_The man shook his head abruptly. "Not any longer."_

_"And why would I want it?" Ilianya shot back. "If you know anything, you must be aware that I cannot… undo… my condition."_

_"That doesn't mean another can use the staff to achieve the same end," he responded._

_It then struck her who he was. "You're one of the Sith Lords…you are Dooku of Serenno."_

_He bowed. "I'd prefer if you called me Tyranus."_

_ "There are things about the staff that aren't in the legends. It's dangerous!" Ilianya warned. "If I were you, I'd forget you ever knew of its existence."_

_"I appreciate your concern, Exile. I am quite capable of handling whatever mysteries it may possess. And once I give it to my Master…"_

_The thought of two immortal Sith Lords was too frightening even for her to consider. "Tyranus don't be a fool. Your Master will kill you if you hand it over."_

_"Now that would be most regrettable," he mocked._

_They stared silently at one another." What do you want from me?" Ilianya asked at last._

_"I propose a swap," Tyranus proposed. "I will give you the staff, but first I ask that you show me how to make myself immortal."_

_"And why would I agree to that?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips._

_"Because," he began, "in doing so, you would prevent my Master from doing the same. And I can promise you that I am the lesser of two evils."_

_"You're insane!"_

_"Possibly," Tyranus answered, folding his arms. "Nevertheless, should you agree, I suggest we meet in a more…scenic place. It is my understanding that the staff will work best in the Valley of the Dark Lords." He then bowed. "Until then, Exile. I bid you farewell."_

Ilianya shot up in her bed.

She knew what had to be done.

_TBC-Thoughts, suggestions and comments are always welcomed!_


	30. Chapter 23: Second Chances

_My thanks to everybody for your continued support. I really do appreciate it. Sorry for the delay in posting, but DRL has been a pain. Hope you all enjoy!_

**The Summer Breeze: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read stories. I'm thrilled to hear that you've enjoyed both. Thanks for reading and hope your trig test went well!

**Ethanpiazza: **I agree that Dooku can't be trusted. Still, if anybody can deal with a Sith Lord, I think the Exile is more than capable. As for Padme, I think a little nerves got the better of her. Still, I trust things will work out as they should. Thanks for reading!

**Mlhkvh5: **Thank you very much. Indeed, things are really going to move as we near the end. Glad you enjoyed Anakin's proposal. He is quite the impulsive one. Thanks so much for reading!

**Ibelieveintruelove: **Happy that you found your way back. Yes, quite a lot is happening and more surprises are in store. Seems nobody likes poor Dahlia. I think she is just 'misunderstood' ;). Thrilled to know you are still liking the story. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy this next installment.

**Yurface9311: **Thank you so much. Thrilled you liked the A/P moments. More of them coming soon! Thanks for reading!

**Hewhoreaps: **Sometimes the best lessons in life are the ones that stay with us. I think Anakin learned things the hard way. I think you are one of the few that actually liked Dahlia. Seems like she lost her only supporter ;). Happy that you are continuing to enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!

**Kaptain Kristi: **I would have to agree. Update is here!

**Charlie Hayden: **I agree. Things aren't looking too good. we shall see how everything unfolds. Thanks for reading!

**Tychron: **No, I think you nailed all the major points ;). I agree it was sad to see the Mandalorians in such a state and they are being completely taken advantage of. Seems like old Kreia knew what she was talking about. Thanks so much for reading!

**General-joseph-dickenson: **I think you are one of the few who look forward to an eternal Dooku. Still, I'd have to say that's better than an immortal Palpy. As for your comment on Dxun, I really considered using it, but I actually have a plan for that world so decided to keep things in the Malachor system. Thanks so much for reading!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**Uberjedi: **Here is a new update to help your sanity. Hope you enjoy!

**Princess-Lalaith: **Thank you so much. I appreciate your support and glad to know that I will have it unconditionally. I'm happy to know you enjoyed the last chapter. THanks so much for reading!

* * *

_I've failed._

Siri sat hunched over in her chair as she nervously awaited her Padawan to regain consciousness. The night before, Ferus had stormed off after another argument and she, not wanting to further disturb Dahlia, had gone to bed. A weak whimper through the Force had been the only warning of Ferus' critical state.

The events that had followed were a blur.

It would take many months of rehabilitation before Ferus would be able to resume his duties. Clenching her hand into a fist, Siri struck her thigh several times. The blame rested solely on her. True, Dahlia was the one who had committed these heinous crimes, but she had had ample warnings. Despite her jubilance at finding the lost girl, Siri too had sensed the dark taint, but had conveniently ignored it for selfish reasons.

_Attachments are forbidden._

She shook her head in disgust. Siri knew better. How by the Force did she become so consumed by Dahlia? Why didn't she sense the lies? The only thing that Siri saw clearly was Dahlia as she once was—a little girl, innocent and in need of her protection. Somehow, the child she knew had learned of the dark side and how to use those powers.

Dahlia was a threat.

Something would have to be done.

"Master Siri," called out the diminutive Yoda.

Jumping out of her seat, Siri bowed deeply when she saw that Masters Windu and Mundi accompanied him. "Masters….please forgive my lack of focus."

Master Windu motioned for her to sit down. "It's understandable, under the circumstances."

"What is his condition?" Ki-Adi Mundi queried.

Siri released a deep sigh. "Ferus spent about six hours in surgery to repair fractures in his neck, back, leg and wrist. Bant wants to hold off the Bacta treatment until he regains consciousness."

"The other padawan did not survive," Windu informed her.

"I know," she answered grimly.

"Terrible this tragedy. Blind, if unable to see this, we are."

"Dahlia fooled us all, but me in particular," Siri freely admitted. "Once Ferus is well, I will submit myself to the Council for disciplinary action."

The Masters exchanged puzzled glances. "No one is blaming you for what happened," Windu told her.

"My Padawan knew what she was, and I was blinded by my attachment to realize the truth."

Yoda closed his eyes and groaned. "Central to a Jedi's life, compassion is. All knowing, we are not. Harm to the padawans, you could not foresee. Blame yourself, you should not."

"Master?" muttered Ferus painfully.

"I'm right here, Padawan." Siri quickly moved to his bedside.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the healer's ward," Siri answered. "Do you remember anything?"

The young man's face contorted painfully as he appeared to recollect. "Dahlia," he finally answered. "She and another were trying to get into the vault with Ragnos' staff."

"Another?" Master Windu puzzled.

The Padawan nodded in obvious pain. "Yes, Master. She was with a man…at least I think it was a man."

"Did you see his face?" Ki-Adi questioned.

"No, Master." Ferus replied, squeezing his eyes tightly. "He was dressed in black and wore a hood over his face…I think…I remember that he was the one that used the Force against me." He then sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, Masters…I can't remember anything else."

Yoda, who had hobbled to where Ferus' head rested, placed his claw like hand on his forehead. "Trouble yourself with this, you should not. Rest, young one."

Ferus slightly bobbed his head before growing still once more. The remaining Jedi remained quiet as the notable tension hung in the air. Ki-Adi Mundi broke the silence by observing, "We may still have a renegade within the temple."

Master Yoda once again closed his eyes. "No longer here, I believe young Olin's attacker, is."

"I agree," Mace Windu chimed in. "No doubt that Dahlia's accomplice, whoever he was, escaped along with her."

"Do we know how she gained access to the vault in the first place?" Siri asked.

"An all-purpose passcode was used," replied Master Mundi. "What is curious, though, is that it was an older code known only to senior Knights and Masters."

"If that's true…" Siri began.

"A powerful enemy, we may have." Master Yoda finished for her. "Very disturbing this is. Speak with the rest of the Council, we must."

Master Windu moved next to Siri, placing his hand on her shoulder in a show of support. "Please keep us informed of Ferus' condition."

"Of course, Master."

As the three Council members were walking away, their conversation kept reverberating within Siri's mind. "My Masters," she called out, causing each of them to turn around. "What about Dahlia?"

Master Windu looked down at Master Yoda before answering. "Given the heinous nature of the attacks and her intimate knowledge of our ways, I am going to recommend that the Council grant her rogue status."

"I understand," Siri acknowledge, looking down as she could no longer look any of them in the eye. "I would like to volunteer, should the Council wish to pursue her."

Windu nodded solemnly. "We will keep that in mind, Master Tachi. May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

Siri returned to her seat next to Ferus' bed. While inspecting his injured features, she resolved to never let her sympathies get in the way of her duty.

Dahlia would pay dearly for what she had done.

* * *

Dawn had not quite yet risen as Ilianya sat motionless on the steps leading into her hut. It had been centuries since she had last felt that her life had reached a crossroad. The possibility of her life ending by a hand other than her own had not been a consideration since the Force had bestowed her punishment. And yet, with the staff of Ragnos in the hands of a Sith Lord, the possibility once again became too real. True, Tyranus had no idea how to use the staff, and most likely Ilianya would be able to dispatch with him.

But what if she didn't?

Would the Force intervene?

She had wanted to die. It had been her sole wish for well over an eon. And yet, something made her fearful. Perhaps her work here was not over? Ilianya glanced across the village where Anakin was continuing his convalesce. And What about the Chosen One?

He is not ready.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Ilianya swiveled her head about to see the Force standing at the edge of her porch, looking up at the sky. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

She beamed at Ilianya before crossing the porch to sit next to her. "Better late than never," she quipped.

"I suppose," Ilianya mumbled.

"What troubles you so, Ilianya Tro?"

Looking at her crossly, she responded. "The Sith have Ragnos' staff."

"I know," the Force replied nonchalantly.

"And…" Ilianya said impatiently.

"And what?" The Force responded. "You know Tyranus' deal."

"You mean…" Ilianya hesitantly began. "You won't stop me from confronting him?"

"Why would I?"

Ilianya groaned in frustration. She could handle the fire and brimstone revelations that the Force had burdened her with throughout the centuries. Yet, whenever the Supreme Being was being coy, she was nothing short of irritating. Knowing her only too well, this was probably some elaborate means to teach her yet another of life's lessons.

"No, this is no test." The Force replied to her thoughts.

"Then what is it?"

"Consider it…early release for time served."

No words came out of Ilianya's mouth. The Force had shocked her speechless more times than she could count, but this was greater than any of those times combined. "Then my debt to you…"

"Is fulfilled," the Force answered quickly. Rising to her feet, she shot Ilianya a confused glance. "I thought you'd be excited by this news."

"I don't believe it." Ilianya replied, dumbfounded. "If I get the staff…"

"You may use it however you see fit," the Force finished for her. "If you get it," she emphasized.

"Ah! The catch."

"Life always is always filled with its little consequences. But on this matter, there is no catch. Only, whatever happens, you cannot reveal the identity of the Sith apprentice."

"That should be no problem," Ilianya felt her lips curl into a wicked grin. "After today, there will only be one left."

"If you say so," the Force remarked before walking down the stars passed her.

"What about the Chosen One?"

"What about him?" The Force asked, cocking her head to one side.

"He's learned much, but he's not ready to fulfill his destiny." Ilianya observed.

"I agree."

"There's more I can teach him," she added.

The Force stared at her blankly. "Some lessons, as you are well aware, cannot be taught. Anakin will have to learn the rest on his own."

"Is that wise?" Ilianya questioned.

The Force briefly chuckled as she shook her head in amusement. "I will miss our debates…I have found them…. enlightening."

"As have I," Ilianya smirked "Farewell, my Lady."

The Force nodded in response. "This isn't end. Remember, I'm always with you."

With that she disappeared from sight, leaving Ilianya alone. Returning to her hut, she grabbed her datapad along with a miniaturized navicomputer. Despite the Force's claim to the contrary, there was still one more lesson she had to teach Anakin.

* * *

The Avenger was a marvelous display of engineering.

Valkin Ord could barely contain his exuberance as he stood on the bridge of his gunship.

He allowed his mind to wonder about what this meant as his crew was working out the final glitches in the navigational controls. For the past several days, they had worked tirelessly to get the ship prepared for its maiden voyage. With all systems near fully operational, he judged it ready for the ultimate test—firing the main cannon.

Searching through the navigational charts for weeks, Valkin found a remote system out past Wild Space where we could activate the main weapon without the prying eyes of his Sith Masters. If it worked, he would never have to bend down to them or anyone else again.

"Sir," called out the weapons officer.

"What is it?" Valkin asked, irritated that his mental scheming was interrupted.

"The planetoid is coming into range."

"Excellent," Valkin replied eagerly. "Divert energy to the main weapon."

The officer, a young Xinthonian male, bobbed his head in response. "Firing sequence initiated. Two minutes to fire"

"Very good," he praised, turning his eyes up at the viewscreen. The planetoid was a quarter the size of Coruscant, but was surprisingly twice as dense. Valkin considered that if the main weapon were as powerful as he predicted, it would have no trouble in destroying a world as large, if not larger than the capital world.

If successful, the Republic would never know what hit them.

"Ten seconds, sir!"

The ship began shaking violently, causing the entire crew to grasp onto their consoles. Valkin though, hunched over the Ops station, waiting with child-like anticipation.

"Power at maximum. Weapon firing!" The officer shouted.

The ship abruptly rocked from side to side. In the viewscreen, a bright, red beam of light streaked towards the planetoid. Valkin snapped his eyes shut and imagined that he could hear the earth-shattering explosion when the laser struck its target. He sickly wished that the planetoid had been inhabited as he longed to listen to their screams of terror before the end. In time, he mused that he would be afforded that opportunity.

Perhaps even Lord Sidious would scream when the time came?

Valkin opened his eyes. He immediately spotted the crew cheering in celebration at his success. "Magnificent." He turned to the officer by his side. "Scanners. Is there anything left?"

"No, sir. The planetoid was completely obliterated."

Valkin spun around to where his engineering captain was standing. "How much kelvacyte was used?"

"One hundred million metric tons."

"Blasted thing," Valkin grumbled. "Can we reduce the consumption any further?"

The engineer shrugged helplessly. "That's the best we can do, unless you wish to decrease the power output."

Valkin returned his focus to the viewscreen. He was going to need more kelvacyte before he was ready to gather the troops that Fett had assembled on Xinthos. The raids would have to resume…but Lord Sidious warning…

"Lord Valkin."

"What is it?" He turned around, noting it was the communications officer calling to him.

"Message coming in for you over the Hypercom. Your eyes only."

Valkin shot him a curious stare. "Any indication who it's from?

The young man shook his head nervously. "No, sir. All I know is that its encrypted in a way unlike any I've ever seen."

"Activate the holoviewer."

A series of flickers and aberrant images jumped over the device before the final one appeared.

"Lord Sidious," Valkin managed to say, his heart feeling like it had falling into his feet. "To what do I owe this great honor?"

"Lord Ord, what is the status of your gunship?"

Valkin nervously swallowed. The wrong answer would surely mean his end. "The ship itself is operational. But, we are still low on the necessary kelvacyte to power the main weapon."

The Dark Lord appeared to scrutinize him, as if he was searching the Force for the truth. "You only need to go the planet Naboo. There you will find more kelvacyte than anywhere else in the galaxy."

Naboo.

That trickster little Queen.

"My Lord," Valkin began, barely able to contain his anticipation. "May I take it by any means?"

"You may," Sidious answered slowly.

"And the Queen?" he cautiously asked.

"Do with her as you see fit." The Dark Lord folded his arms. "Once you have secured the planet and the weapon is operational, I will join you so that we may begin our conquest."

"I look forward to demonstrating its power in person, my Lord."

"You have…. redeemed yourself, Lord Ord." Sidious praised. "Once we control the galaxy, I shall complete your training so you may serve at my side."

"Master," he said, completely confounded. "I would be honored."

"Do not underestimate the Naboo, Lord Ord." The Sith Master warned. "Their defenses have significantly improved."

"They will be no match for us, my Lord." Valkin boasted with a clenched fist in the air.

"Continue to serve me faithfully and you will be properly rewarded," Sidious offered as his image disappeared.

Valkin stood idle by the holoviewer as he continued to contemplate the Dark Lord's offer. What had changed to make Sidious turn on Dooku? Was Dooku still alive? Brushing those thoughts aside, he knew that if the Sith were in opposition, this was the time to strike.

He would have to move quickly.

Before they became aware of his true plans.

* * *

Darth Sidious strode to the chamber where Dahlia rested dormant in a cylindrical bacta tank. He had found her barely alive, her body nearly completely crushed by the assault inflicted by his apprentice. Fortunately, he had equipped the hideaway with numerous medical droids who saved her life, as well as fitted her with cybernetic legs. Even so, Dahlia had only a slim chance of ever leaving this place alive.

While watching her unconscious form float in the bacta, Sidious' thoughts returned to Dooku. Although treachery was the way the Sith, he had never believed that his apprentice had the metal to attempt to outwit him. He had always thought that Dooku was too mired in the useless platitudes of the Jedi to ever become truly Sith.

He was wrong.

Sidious had spent every waking moment since Dooku's treacherous attack scouring the Force for him; however, The Count of Serenno had been an excellent pupil, and clearly learned how to cloak himself with the dark side. Now, his only recourse was to forge a better alliance with Valkin Otf before the Mandalorian carried out his own treacherous plans against him.

_Why hadn't he foreseen any of this?_

"Having trouble holding the center, Sidious?" a voice called out from a dark corner of the room.

He glanced over to see the familiar dark clouds hovering slightly out of reach. "Only a momentary set back," Sidious hissed. "My plans will succeed."

"Brave words," the voice answered. "Seems more like your well laid plans are coming undone."

"We shall see."

* * *

_The images were indiscernible._

_People, places, events from times long past and things that had not yet come to be. A planet exploded followed by a vicious duel in a desert filled with red sand. A scream from out of the darkness and anger was all about him. _

_Anakin!!_

He bolted upright in bed, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Anakin looked around and realized that he was in his room on Dathomir. Taking a deep breath, he lay back down, but the sound of voices coming from the next room prevented him resting. Also, a strange disturbance in the Force hinted that he should get up. Stretching his limbs, he swung out of bed and grabbed his dark hooded cloak. Throwing it over himself, he entered the main room of the hut to find Mother, Torus, Augwynne and her daughters sitting around the table with a grim expression on their faces.

"What's happened?" Anakin asked concerned.

Mother looked up at him solemnly. "Solstice has left us."

It took a moment for Anakin to realize that were talking about General Tro. "Ilianya? Where'd she go?"

Torus stared at him blankly. "We do not know. She came to us this morning…said she was charged with an important mission by the Force—that she might not return."

"Why didn't she come and get me?"

Both Torus and Mother exchanged worried glance before the former answered, "She did ask us to give you this. She said you would know what to do with it."

"For me?" Anakin furrowed his brow as he took the proffered datapad. He then activated it, but could not access the information.

"What does it say?" Augwynne anxiously asked.

"I…don't know," he grimaced. "It's encrypted." Anakin then looked up at the group. "It's going to time to break, especially since I don't have a terminal or astromech."

The others seemed to accept his appraisal and returned their sights on one another. "I believe she has finally completely her penance," Augwynne conjectured. "What else could it be?"

"You would think, though, that she would be joyful about it," Torus pointed out. "She seemed rather grim."

"Her fate is in the hands of the Force," Mother admitted. "Just as it always has been."

"Aren't any of you going after to her?" Anakin querried.

They looked at each other prior to shifting their blank stares at him. "She must do what the Force requires," Augwynne finally responded.

"But what if she's in trouble? She may need our help."

"Son of the Suns," Mother began. "More than anything, Solstice wanted her mortality back for the sole purpose to die."

"But she still had more to teach me!" Anakin insisted. "After my failure, I know that I cannot do this on my own."

"You aren't alone," Torus asserted, his features noticeably lightening. "With the Force as your guide, you will have everything that you require."

Anakin groaned in frustration. "I believe she's going after one of the Sith Lords, possibly the Master."

"You're wrong," Augwynne said matter of factly. "That is your destiny."

"I don't know how, but I know that the Sith are involved," Anakin insisted. "And if so, I need to be wherever she is."

As he turned to leave, Mother warned. "Solstice has gone to do what has been asked. If you go, you may not like what you find."

"I shall do what I must."

* * *

Jaden released a deep huff as he rolled onto his side. He partially sat up, struck his pillow several times before throwing himself onto his back. He and Master Kenobi had been traveling from one planet to another following dead ends and phantom stories. With all other leads exhausted, they were going to the Xinthos cluster where a well-reputed arms dealer named Valkin Ord dealt in ships built with Magna-metal. However, the region was in the poorly charted section of the galaxy and it would take another few more days before they arrived. Until then, Jaden would have to occupy himself in anyway possible.

"Are you receiving me?" he heard Obi-Wan ask from the other room.

"Barely." A familiar female voice answered.

This piqued Jaden's curiosity. Since sleep was impossible, he decided to eavesdrop on his Master. He knew it was wrong, but he was so bored, he needed some kind of entertainment. Peeking into the cockpit, he saw Obi-Wan tinkering with the com relays; meanwhile, the three-foot holographic image of the woman was flickering in and out of focus.

"Is that better?" Obi-Wan asked as he returned to his seat.

"Much," she replied happily.

"I'm sorry it has taken so long to finally connect."

"It's alright," she responded with a soothing voice. "It couldn't be helped."

"So."

"So."

They looked at each other for several quiet moments. Jaden observed that they were both wearing ear-to-ear grins. "I am still in shock over your news."

"Oh, I'm not." She replied with a slight frown. "Being ill every morning has made it quite real."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there," he responded sadly.

"Don't be, my love," the woman said soothingly. "It can't be helped."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." Obi-Wan paused before asking, "Any thoughts on names?"

"I thought about Allié if it's a girl….and if it's a boy," she paused briefly. "I thought we could name him Qui-Gon."

"Sabé! That would be perfect."

"I hoped you'd be pleased

"I love you so very much, my darling wife. I couldn't be more pleased."

Those were the last words that registered in Jaden's mind.

_Wife._

_It's forbidden. _

Ducking back into his quarters, he did have the wherewithal to gently close the door before throwing himself across his bed. Jaden felt betrayed. He had looked up to the fabled Sith slayer and now, knowing that the venerable Kenobi was breaking the Code, was beyond belief. He should turn Kenobi in to the Council for punishment. His duty called for nothing less. But as before, what would then happen to him? If he brought down the Order's most promising Knight, no Master would want to take him on for fear he was the Council's spy.

There must be another way to do his duty without threatening his future. With nothing immediately came to mind. Jaden sighed as he continued to stare out of his tiny viewport. He would have plenty of time to consider his alternatives.

A true Jedi was nothing but patient.

* * *

Queen Amidala watched wearily as several members of Parliament argued about a fine point in a new trade agreement. Ordinarily, she would have found a calmer way to settle their dispute; yet, her mind was drifting. Amidala anxiously wondered about Anakin's state, hoping he was truly save from further danger. Also, the experience of traveling across the galaxy in a matter of seconds still defied her sense of reason. She longed to tell her friends and family about her mysterious journey, but the coven expressly instructed her that it must remain a closely guarded secret. Amidala understood their reasoning, but still, it was difficult to keep such a thing to herself, especially when the only other person she could tell was still so far away.

Anakin's proposal was also swimming through the tidal waves of her conflicting thoughts. Amidala didn't know why she didn't accept outright. Perhaps it was due to her iconic dreams about how she would be proposed to? Or, was it possible that she wasn't ready? There was no question in her mind and heart that she loved Anakin, but were they prepared to take the next step?

Queen Amidala stirred when she felt Dormé place her hand on her forearm. She looked about the room, but nobody had noticed, as they were engrossed in the interminable debating.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Highness." Dormé whispered.

"Is something wrong?"

"We've just received a message from Valkin Ord of the Xinthos cluster," she dutifully informed.

"What does he want?" Amidala asked, unable to hide her troubled expression.

"It's coded so you can only watch it in here."

Amidala momentarily pondered the situation. She considered that it could be a courtesy call, especially since she missed their scheduled meeting back on Coruscant. Yet, her instincts suggested that it might be something more critical. "Thank you," she whispered before rising from her throne.

"Honorable Representatives, may I have your attention?"

The room instantly grew still, with all eyes focused upon her. "I apologize for interrupting these proceedings, but we have just received a communication from the arms dealer, Valkin Ord, which may be of importance to the Royal Court." She motioned for Saché to activate the holoviewer.

Within seconds, a life-sized holographic facsimile of Lord Ord appeared in the middle of the room. He smiled broadly before offering a bow of respect.

"_Your Highness, Queen Amidala of the Naboo. My apologies for not being able to send a live feed, but my business has taken me far beyond the Rim. I didn't want to risk any interruptions_." He then adjusted his cloak before continuing. "_It has come to my attention that you have become a member world of the mining guild with several operational kelvacyte mines. I have a proposition that might be mutually beneficial. I am in current need of approximately two hundred thousand metric tons of kelvacyte for a…project… that is nearing completion. I am also aware that you have spent considerable resources in vastly improving your starfleet. In trade, I offer my entire store, roughly five hundred million metric tons of a modified version of Magna-metal, which can be used on any starship. It greatly improves a ship's ability to withstand stresses, whether they are due to combat or for a variety of other reasons. I am including the metallurgical data with this recording to back up my claims. If you are in agreement, I will be happy to bring my supplies to Naboo where we can finalize our accord. I anxiously await your response."_

Valkin bowed once again before his image faded from sight. Immediately, a low murmur of discussion filled the room. Queen Amidala sat silently for several moments, taking in Ord's offer. Instinctively, she glanced at Anakin and General Tro's empty chairs before shifting her focus to the other side of the room where Tojas Zhall sat silently.

"Professor."

"Majesty?"

"Is Lord Ord's offer worth seeking this deal?"

Zhall's face contorted as he focused on the information he had downloaded into his datapad. After several silent moments, he finally answered. "If I am reading this correctly, he has made several important modifications at the molecular level, which…"

"Professor," Amidala interrupted. "Is it a good one?"

Tojas suddenly looked up. "We're getting the better end of the trade. He's absolutely right. This metal would be greater than the alloys we are using on any of our ships."

"Would it significantly delay our ability to secure the sector?"

Zhall punched several buttons on his datapad prior to responding. "Perhaps six weeks at the most. In my honest opinion though, it would be worth the delay. It would make our pilots much safer."

Amidala nodded then turned her head. "Marshall Olié, what are your thoughts?"

The well-reputed pilot and leader stood up. "Your Highness, thanks to Professor Zhall, we have already made tremendous strides in improving our navy. I am proud to say that our ships are better, faster and safer than they were at the time of the occupation. Still, any way we can further enhance the safety of our people, I would absolutely support."

"You do not think that this delay would put us at any increased risk?"

Olié looked about the room before answering. "We've been at risk for years, Your Majesty. A few more weeks won't change that fact."

Amidala offered a slight smile. "Are there any objections?"

General Panaka rushed to his feet. "I am concerned with how quickly Lord Ord learned that we are now part of the mining guild. I don't like it."

"Good news travels fast," Sabé blurted out wryly from her place next to the Queen.

"While I think that the trade is an advantageous one, I don't believe we should completely trust this arms dealer," he pointed out, firing a glare of warning in Sabé's direction. "Especially with both Lord Skywalker and General Tro off planet."

Although his remark didn't sound pointed, Amidala knew better. Apparently her explanation that both Anakin and Tro were on a critical, off world assignment without further detail, did not settle well with him. Until their return, he was the head of the military; Amidala hoped that fact would keep him pacified.

"I do not trust him either. Please coordinate with Lady Orllize to increase Palace security during his visit. Also, I will want all of our capital ships to escort him into our territory." Amidala grinned. "I want him to know that we aren't the weak little world he once knew."

"I will see to it at once, Your Majesty." Marshall Olié told her.

"I will then accept his offer." Amidala declared before standing up. "If there is nothing further, I bid you good day."

As the members of the Royal Court left, Queen Amidala couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of her mind, warning her that something was awry. She reasoned that it had to do with making such an important decision without either Anakin or Tro to consult. Still, it was too good an opportunity to pass on.

"Dormé."

The dutiful handmaiden moved to the center of the room. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please send a coded message back to Lord Ord…Tell him of our acceptance and that we will want to make the exchange as soon as humanly possible."

"I will do so at once, Your Highness."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	31. Chapter 24: The Veil of Darkness

_My thanks to everyone for the outpour of support. Except for a few issues, I've finished writing the story which will end in 5 chapters. Thanks again for all your encouragement. Hope you enjoy this next update. Things will really begin to move from here on out. _

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**Darth-Taisha: **Thank you so very much. Happy to know you've continue to enjoy. I am constantly trying to tweak my writing so I appreciate the thumbs up. Thanks for reading!

**Charlie Hayden: **I would have to concur. Still, you know our favorite Queen can be a bit impulsive at times. Thanks for reading!

**Princess-Laliath: **Jaden is definitely a wild card in everything. We shall see what role he'll play as events continue to unfurl. As for Siri, I can tell you that she won't be dying anytime soon so no worries there. As for Anakin, all I can say is that he'll be quite busy. Mushiness will be coming soon. Thanks so much for reading!

**Mlhkvh5: **It has been rough for Siri, indeed. Where it will lead her...time will tell. Everybody else also seems headed for trouble. Let's hope they all get through it relatively unscathed. Thanks you very much for reading. Thrilled that you are still enjoying!

**MoAngel: **Everything is starting to come together. We shall see soon where that leads. Thanks for reading!

**Hewhoreaps: **I agree that Amidala is trying to make the best decision possible. Definitely not easy running a planet. Everybody else also seems to be having complications in their lives. We shall see soon where this all leads. Thanks so much for reading!

**Kaptain Kristi: **Thanks a bunch!

**HelenT: **I always welcome your form of harassment. Thanks so much for reading!

**General-joseph-dickson: **I wholeheartedly agree. Thank you very much for continuning to read!

**Tyrchon: **I think your description of the situation nailed it perfectly. More questions than answers, at least, at the moment. I promise though, all will be revealed very soon! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The red sand hadn't changed.

Thousands of years had passed since Ilianya Tro had last set foot on Korriban, and yet it still looked as it did another lifetime ago. On both sides of the valley floor rested the ancient tombs of the greatest Sith Lords who had plagued the galaxy with their particular brand of evil. There was a time when she had been destined to be laid to rest here. Perhaps, in all her years since her conversion, she hadn't escaped that fate.

The Force wasn't without a sense of irony.

Despite the wild currents of dark energy that flowed everywhere, Ilianya could distinguish Tyranus' presence within Ragnos' tomb. The rear entrance had collapsed under a pile of boulders. Glancing about, Ilianya noticed a narrow passageway through the rocks. Exploring it, she found that it led to the grand entry of the monument. Using the Force to enhance her speed, she darted up the large staircase and into the crypt.

The flicker of torchlight illuminated her path downstairs. Statues depicting the ancient Sith and their many battles decorated the labyrinth. Ilianya continued to probe the path ahead. She knew only too well how the tombs were littered with traps for overeager adventurists who dared to set foot inside. She also sensed the restless spirits that permanently resided nearby. Even in death, the ancient dark lords were busy conspiring, nonsensically hoping for a return to the plane of the living.

Death apparently hadn't kept them adequately enthralled.

Crossing a long, narrow bridge, Ilianya saw partially opened doors leading into Marka Ragnos' burial mausoleum. Not only could she sense Tyranus waiting for her with nervous anticipation, but also she felt the spectral gaze of Ragnos himself as the spirit was roused by their presences

When Ilianya caught sight of the Sith standing in front of Ragnos' monument, her initial instinct was to snap his neck before he became aware of her. Four thousand years of penance had not quelled her warrior instincts. In fact, the inability to act on more occasions than she could count made her keenly aware of her killer nature. No longer did she have to hold back and that was precisely what she was doing. In the end, Ilianya would do the honorable thing.

"Tyranus!"

He spun around slowly. "Ah, the Exile. Right on time."

Ilianya cautiously moved down the stairs. "You have something of mine."

The Sith smirked as he withdrew the scepter from underneath his cloak. "I have to admit that it is quite breathtaking," he admired as he turned it over in its hand. "The power that surrounds it…. is…exhilarating."

Ilianya folded her arms. "I didn't come here to listen to your pedantic babble, Tyranus."

"Ever the impatient one," he remarked, shaking his head in disgust. "I'd of thought that your long years would have taught you the importance of waiting."

In a single motion, the Sith extended his free hand, releasing the Force in her direction. Sensing his intention, Ilianya effortlessly parried away the intended Force push. Tyranus, taken aback by her lack of urgency, pressed the attack by unleashing tendrils of Force lightning. Raising her hands to block, Ilianya briefly absorbed the energy then deflected it to the ceiling, causing a large section to collapse near Tyranus who jumped to avoid being crushed.

Ilianya was amazed that this man actually believed that he could harm her. Didn't he know the legends? What was he trying to prove? Her musings were interrupted by the snap-hiss of his lightsaber coming to life.

She gazed upon him incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"How better to test one's skills than to challenge the best?"

Ilianya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "While I am…flattered by your praise, I really don't have time for this." Immersing herself into the Force, she concentrated it into a wave of energy, hurtling it at Tyranus. The white bearded man anticipated her attack by somersaulting backwards; but, he landed too soon, and the strength of the Force wave slammed him roughly against the stone wall.

Surprisingly, Tyranus returned to his feet and called his weapon into his outstretched hand. Reigniting his lightsaber, he motioned for her to attack. The idea of squashing this arrogant old man was too much for her to resist. Allowing her hooded cloak to fall limply to the floor, Ilianya summoned both of her silver encased lightsabers into her awaiting hands.

She smiled wryly as she offered a half salute at her opponent.

Ilianya vaulted herself into the air, landing within a half-meter of the surprised Sith. With her left handed weapon, she swung to cut him across the waist and with the lightsaber in her right hand, she struck downward in effort to slice him in half. Expecting the lethal move, Tyranus parried her lateral attack and used his own momentum to spin about, avoiding the swipe from above his head.

Impressed by his awareness, Ilianya cracked a smile before pressing the attack. She swung her lightsabers with blinding speed at the Sith Lord, who barely deflected each jab. Sensing that he had been injured by the Force wave and was using his powers to curb his pain, Ilianya intensified her assault with each slice and strike coming stronger and faster than the previous. His strength was faltering, and knowing Tyranus was more concerned about his injuries, Ilianya paused. She lifted two of her fingers causing the Sith to rise several meters off the ground. With a subtle wave of her hand, Ilianya sent Tyranus flying across the crypt, crashing him roughly against a large, marble pillar.

Coughing out blood, Tyranus barked, "Coward."

Ilianya couldn't help cackling. "I was actually giving you a chance."

"I will not give you the staff without learning its secrets!"

She clicked her tongue, shaking her head sadly. "Then….you will most certainly die."

Looking where several boulders had fallen, Ilianya surrounded them with the Force. Several pieces skirted through the air at the unsuspecting Sith Lord who had no time to react. A large dust cloud mushroomed as the rocks struck the ground. Cautiously, she moved where Tyranus had stood. She was amazed to see him still alive, but he was on his knees using every bit of his strength in the Force to keep the largest of the boulders from landing on him.

Taking pity, Ilianya gestured towards the rocks, which obeyed her command and flew off. Kneeling beside the heaving Sith Lord, she muttered, "I respect your conviction. You have fought bravely. But this doesn't have to continue."

Disheveled, Tyranus sat up on his knees and dusted himself off. "I will not back down."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Ilianya lowered her blade across Tyranus' throat. "You can die…I can't."

The Sith Lord tore off a large metal torch holder with the Force and hurtled it at her. Ilianya swiveled about and deflected it with her lightsaber. Turning around, she sidestepped another one streaking in her direction. Quickly placing one of her lightsabers onto her belt, Ilianya raised her free hand, unleashing streams of Force lightning at Tyranus. He jumped over and behind one of Ragnos' monuments seconds before the granite exploded when impacted by the lightning.

"Give me the scepter now and I will let you leave here with all your limbs still attached," Ilianya warned as she strode over to Tyranus' hiding place. She halted when he boldly stood up, pointing the scepter at her. "Now you are just making me angry," she snapped. "Hand it over!"

"Did you honestly think I would be dense enough to face an unbeatable opponent without a plan?"

Ilianya felt as if her heart had stopped.

A familiar spark in the air preceded the build up of dark power residing within the staff. Somehow, some way, Tyranus had learned how to use the scepter and feigned ignorance to trap her.

_But why had he risked injury, even death to face her?_

She posed no threat to the Sith or their machinations. The Force explicitly forbade it. They were to be dealt with by Anakin at the appropriate time, unless….

Sensing that the scepter had reached its maximal power and aware that she could not escape its reach, Ilianya resigned herself to fate. She lowered her lightsaber and stood straight with her eyes wide open. For the first time in over four thousand years, Ilianya prayed to the Force.

Yet, she didn't pray for herself…

"May the Force's will be done."

The entire world felt as if it had caught fire…

* * *

The Force seemed off.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow as he looked about the exterior of Valkin Ord's castle. The landing area rested on a large rock formation that extended from the mountain where the arms dealer constructed his lavish home. Glancing over the side, there was nothing to stop one who had the misfortune to fall. The castle was elaborately designed; however, there was something unsettling about its appearance. Or more likely, it was the situation that troubled him. They had been granted permission to land, but since their arrival, no one had come to greet them.. Strangely, those he sensed nearby were anxious.

"I don't like this," Jaden said, his hand hovering over his lightsaber.

"Relax. Padawan." Obi-Wan instructed. "We do not want to appear troubled by them."

"They are up to something," he mumbled. "I can feel it."

At the same instant, the main doors opened, revealing a short, heavyset man. He appeared to be near middle aged and waddled as he approached. Obi-Wan motioned Jaden to bow.

"Greetings Master Jedi, I am Michaelis, Lord Valkin's personal assistant."

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my apprentice Jaden Fai."

Michaelis offered them a toothy smile. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, Master Jedi. Although I have to admit that I am confused as to the purpose of your visit."

Obi-Wan and Jaden exchanged befuddled looks. "We spoke recently with someone concerning your Master's knowledge of Magna-metal. We were told that Lord Ord would be expecting us."

The short man darted his eyes nervously between them. "I know of no such visit scheduled…you must be mistaken."

Obi-Wan peered at him curiously. The Force told him that he was lying, especially since he recognized Michaelis' voice. "Most curious."

Michaelis chuckled uneasily. "Perhaps one of my assistants took the message, but didn't relay it to me or his lordship." He abruptly shook his head. "Please, come inside. I will make contact with Lord Valkin and find out where he is."

"Does he travel often?" Jaden queried.

"Why yes, young Jedi." Michaelis responded too cheerfully. "He has business dealings and partners spread throughout the known galaxy. He is a very important man."

The Jedi followed closely behind Michaelis. He led them down a series of maze like corridors, up several flights of stairs and finally the stopped outside a fancifully decorated door. Jaden shot Obi-Wan a worried stare as they stopped.

"Here are your quarters."

"I thought we were going to get in contact with Lord Ord?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"That is very true, Master Jedi." Michaelis answered with a plastic grin. "His lordship may be off in a remote section of the galaxy. It could take hours, perhaps days to reach him. And, the customs of our people dictate that any guest must be treated like royalty." He then pointed inside the room. "Please relax. Should you need anything, com me." He bowed and left before either of them could utter a retort.

"What a strange fellow," Jaden observed, folding his arms snugly against his chest.

Obi-Wan shrugged before walking inside. Indeed, the quarters were luxurious as they provided for every need they might have. It had several bedrooms, a large eating area and a HoloNet viewer. On the far side of the main living room rested a computer terminal, which was connected to a sizeable communications array. "That looks rather impressive."

Jaden nodded and sat down. He punched several keys before commenting, "This unit is amazing, Master. I could literally contact anybody with a comlink anywhere in the known galaxy."

"Impressive," Obi-Wan acknowledged, folding his arms underneath his cloak. "See if you can gain access to their internal network."

The Padawan abruptly shook his head. "This system has encryption, the likes of which I've never seen. " He turned to look squarely at Obi-Wan. "They would know in a second if I tried to break in."

"Then I suppose we will have to do things the old fashioned way."

"Which is?"

Obi-Wan chuckled merrily. "We'll have to snoop around."

* * *

Valkin Ord stared greedily at the bright blue orb of Naboo. There in the distance lay the key to bring the Mandalorian people back to their rightful place in the galaxy. Also, the greatest gift he deemed imaginable, resided there. Although he would not have ever admitted to his subordinates, Valkin was impressed by the new might of the Naboo navy. Their recently acquired Mon Calamari capital ships had been a shrewd choice. He would have given anything to see how they had modified the cruisers for human use.

Perhaps in time he would come to possess one.

Currently, Valkin's convoy of supply ships was on a slow trajectory to dock at the Naboo's orbital station. From there, he would shuttle down to the surface and meet with the Queen. Everything, so far, was going to plan. Soon, everything on the Naboo would be his. He did wish, though that he was arriving in the Avenger. Valkin longed to see the expression of terror in those who would soon be coming under his power. Thankfully, the last repairs had been made and it was making way to the Xinthos Cluster.

His plans were finally coming together.

Nothing could stop the inevitable.

"My Lord," called out the Com officer.

"What is it?"

"Incoming message from Michaelis."

Valkin groaned. "Tell him I'm busy."

"He said that it is most urgent he speak with you, sir."

Shaking his head, Valkin moved over to the holoviewer. "Pipe it through over here."

Michaelis' holographic image quickly appeared. It bowed as it made eye contact with Valkin. "My apologies for disturbing you, my Lord."

"You'd better have a good reason."

Michaelis swallowed hard. "Two Jedi arrived an hour ago asking questions about Magna-metal."

Valkin stiffened. "And what did you tell them?"

"Nothing of course, my Lord." He raised his hands in defeat. "I placed them in the guest residence until I could reach you."

"They have probably been charged with investigating the kelvacyte raids." Valkin rubbed his chin as he considered his options. "Alert Jango Fett of the situation. Tell him to take care of the Jedi personally."

"Of course, sir."

"And Michaelis…please make sure that you properly dispose of their vessel." Valkin grinned murderously. "We wouldn't want more Jedi snooping into our affairs before they are under our control."

"I shall see to it at once," he replied with a bow.

Walking towards the viewscreen, Valkin locked his gaze back onto Naboo. Soon he would possess more than he had ever dreamed possible.

* * *

Anakin stared listlessly at the blue glow emanating from the Infinity Gate. While he had received rudimentary training to use the device, he was uncertain where to go. He had spent the past several hours searching through the Force for General Tro's whereabouts. Oddly, Anakin had been unable to locate her. Becoming frustrated, he shifted his eyes about the Star Temple, searching for an answer. The architecture was unlike anything he had ever seen. The statues actually appeared to come to life in the afterglow from the portal.

"I love coming here," called out Allaya, who was sitting on the edge of the stairs, looking down at him. "I always try to imagine what the forerunners were like, and how they came up with the Infinity Gate in the first place."

Although normally intrigued by things of the past, Anakin sighed in frustration. "It would be quite the wonder if it could tell me where somebody who used it went."

A mischievous grinned instantly crossed the young witch's features. She then leaped to the floor. "Actually, it does that and more."

Allaya moved on top of the blue portal, indicating for Anakin to accompany her. When he complied, he felt his body being pulled upward as they entered into the cartographer's room. She waved her hand in the air and the galaxy's image was replaced with a visual of Ilianya entering the gate. Swirls of white light filled Anakin's sight, as they journeyed along with her. The white marble of the Star Temple was replaced with red sand as far as the eye could see. Despite the pounding heat and blinding brightness, this place felt dark as an eerie chill filled the air.

"Korriban," Allaya murmured.

"Korriban?" Anakin turned to her confounded. "Why there?"

The young witch shrugged. "I suppose you should ask her whenever you find her."

Anakin scanned the area. "I don't see the portal to return.

"Sometimes you are teleported from gate to gate… other times, you end up somewhere random."

Now concerned, Anakin peered over at Allaya. "And how will I find Korriban's gate? It isn't exactly a small place."

"Usually the gates' signatures within the Force are unique, making them easy to find. Sometimes though…they can be well hidden."

"That does complicate things a bit," Anakin observed sardonically.

The image suddenly reverted to the overview of the galaxy. "As much as I would like, I cannot help you any further."

Anakin smiled knowingly at her. "Nor would I ask anymore of you, my friend. Thank you for everything."

Allaya smiled while stepping down from the Infinity Gate. "Your destiny awaits you, Anakin Skywalker. May it bring you the answers you seek."

He nodded once before the blue light engulfed him. Hopefully his mission would be successful and General Tro could help him back. If not, he might be stuck for a very long time. Determined to succeed, Anakin focused his thoughts on the barren world of Korriban, Anakin felt as if his body had been dunked in a tank of water. The sensations of spiraling were nearly overwhelming, but he continued to keep his mind centered on his objective. Only seconds had passed when he opened his eyes again. To Anakin's surprise, he was not standing in the middle of the red sand as he had seen before.

Instead, he was inside a dark, damp cave.

Anakin looked about, straining his eyes to see into the dark. Reaching out with his feelings, a tremor in the Force urged him to cross the stone bridge to the other side. Relying on his instincts, Anakin walked blindly towards the beacon in the Force, which grew stronger with each step he took. Perhaps it was Ilianya showing him the way to find her?

Hastening his pace, he headed down a narrow passage that was not made of rock. Upon closer inspection, the wall was permacrete and the corridor stretched for several meters into a large chamber. Anakin unclipped his lightsaber, proceeding cautiously. The disturbance in the Force was close. Although it didn't echo any impending threats, he didn't want to be caught of guard. The chamber was a large, empty room splitting into three separate paths. Anakin didn't bother looking at the other two passages. He continued straight ahead.

Activating his lightsaber for illumination, he observed that the walls in this part of the building were weathered. The sounds of dropping water echoed around him. Anakin was beginning to think his imagination was getting the better of him when the familiar sound of a lightsaber coming to life caused him to stop dead still. Moving his blade aside, he saw a red hued lightsaber growing brighter as its master neared.

Positioning himself defensively, Anakin squinted when he spotted his opponent. Dressed in dark brown robes and a hood, it wore a mask with a thin slit stretched across for the being to see. Anakin probed it with the Force and though it was the source of the disturbance, it also seemed like it wasn't there. Despite his Force perceptions, the hum of its lightsaber was growing louder as it stood a few paces away made it real enough.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded. The being didn't react. "I don't want to hurt you."

It then raised its head. To Anakin's surprise, the voice sounded human. "I apologize for what has to be done."

Anakin was going to question him further when a shrill warning in the Force urged him to move his blade to parry off the impending attack. Shaking aside being taken by surprise, Anakin pushed with his full strength on the hilt of his lightsaber to move his opponent backwards. He righted himself and lunge forward slashing from side to side, attempting to unbalance the man. To Anakin's amazement, his adversary countered each maneuver with starling precision. Even stranger was that he did not initiate any reversals as if he was content to parry each of Anakin's well-placed lunges.

Anakin knew though that his opponent would not maintain the stalemate forever.

Operating on pure instinct, Anakin jumped up, snapping his foot square onto his attacker's chest. The man grunted as he fell to the floor, his lightsaber falling out of his hand. Anakin Force pushed the weapon far out of the reach of his attacker. Quickly, he moved over and pointed his blade at the helpless man's throat. Anakin's opponent breathed heavily with his hands extended on the ground.

"You've defeated me…finish this."

Anakin searched the Force for any hint of deceit. When he felt none, he extinguished his blade and offered the man his hand. "I will not kill a defenseless man."

To his surprise, his adversary chuckled. "She was right about you…. strong, but compassionate."

After helping him to his feet, Anakin took several steps back. "Who are you?"

The man reached up and removed his mask. Instead of a loathsome creature, he possessed youthful features, which some would consider attractive. He had dark hair and piercing brown eyes. "My apologies, Chosen One, for that. However, in my time there was an adage that the best way to learn about a person was to face him in combat."

"Your time?" Anakin asked curiously. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me," he replied with a grin. "I'm afraid death hasn't done much to improve my manners." He extended his hand in greeting. "You can call me Revan."

* * *

Jaden skulked closely behind Obi-Wan as they entered the bowels of Ord's castle. They had discovered the entrance by chance when a young Xinthonian had keyed in the access code, revealing its hidden doorway. Using the Force to mask the sound of their footsteps, they followed the youth down several flights of stars into an underground hangar. It was several times larger than the main docking bay in the Jedi Temple and was considerably busier. Ships of all shapes and designs were parked, many of which were being loaded with supplies. The most disturbing element though was the rows of soldiers, presumably gearing up for combat.

They found a large stack of crates to hide behind as they watched the constant activity. "Recognize those fighters?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing to the far left end of the hangar.

Jaden quickly peeked over the crates. "They look a lot like the downed ships that took part in the kelvacyte attacks."

"And how much are you willing to wager that their coating is Magna-metal?"

Jaden couldn't help smirking in delight. "Seems like we found our raiders."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Something isn't right, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Valkin Ord is a well connected arms dealer with a vast fortune," Obi-Wan pointed out. "He could have simply bought the kelvacyte instead of stealing it."

Jaden's brow creased downward. "Why didn't he then?"

"Good question," his Master answered with a half smile. "Think about it. If he was buying kelvacyte in such great quantities …"

"That would have left a trail," Jaden finished for him.

"Precisely."

Despite the obviousness of the evidence, Jaden had to agree with his Master. There was something more to the whole situation. "I don't understand, Master. From what I've read, he would have only needed a fraction of what was stolen to build enough high powered blasters for every private militia in the Republic and have literally tons left over for the rest of his life."

Obi-Wan pensively tugged at his beard while staring out at the hangar. "I wish I knew, Padawan." He then shifted his eyes back to Jaden. "In any case, we need to make contact with the Council. This has gotten much more complicated."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Jaden said, as he was about to stand up.

Obi-Wan pulled his shoulder down. "Hold on."

Before Jaden could ask what had happened, he heard Michaelis shout from across the hangar. "Chief Amador! What are you doing?"

Both Jedi leaned up to see. The short Michaelis abruptly halted when the large warrior stalked towards him. "We are following Lord Valkin orders!"

Michaelis waved his hands in the air. "No. Those ships are for the kelvacyte extraction team," he pointed at a set of ships on the left, "and those are for the security force."

Amador leaned down, moving to within centimeters from Michaelis' face. "You should not speak to a Mandalorian chieftain in such a disrespectful manner. I should kill you where you stand."

"Mandalorian chieftain," Obi-Wan whispered to himself. He glanced over at Jaden. "These aren't merely renegade pirates. They're organized."

Before Jaden could respond, they heard Michaelis insist, "Then Lord Valkin will not pay you and your clan will be banished from the new realm."

The chieftain appeared to consider his threat before hunching over the much shorter Michaelis. "I will see that the changes are made."

"Good," Michaelis snapped. "Our Lord has already arrived at his destination and we will need to be ready to depart on his orders."

"Very well." Amador then paused in mid-step and pointed at Ord's assistant. "Be warned, little man, you will not be able to hide behind his lordship forever."

"We shall see," Michaelis barked back He turned to leave, but halted suddenly. "Oh and Chief, there are two Jedi snooping around the castle."

"Jedi? Here?" Amador grinned maniacally.

"If you should see them," Michaelis continued. "Do not engage them."

"What? There are none better for a warrior to test his skills against."

Jaden softly snorted and turned to Obi-Wan. "At least they think highly of us, Master."

"Quiet," Obi-Wan ordered.

"You will take no action against them," the heavyset man insisted. "Com Jango Fett if you should discover their whereabouts. Lord Valkin has ordered that Fett alone is to deal them."

"Deal with us?" Jaden repeated. "I don't much like the sound of that."

"Neither do I," Obi-Wan answered grimly.

"And who is this Jango Fett character?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan admitted. "Nor do I want to find out. Let's get back to the ship."

"Gladly," Jaden responded with a sense of relief.

Returning to the main level didn't take long. Fortunately, their hosts were too busy with their elaborate schemes to notice them heading towards their ship in plain sight. Jaden continued to probe the Force ahead as they left interior of the castle. Only a hundred meters separated them from their parked starfighter. He was about to activate the ship remotely when he felt himself being pushed to the ground.

"Get down!"

A deafening explosion ripped through the air. Jaden felt the extreme heat of the blast throughout his body as he swung his head down to escape the flying debris. Quickly, he and Obi-Wan returned to their feet, brandishing their lightsabers and probing the area for attackers. Jaden moved behind Obi-Wan who was searching about for the impending attack. He glanced over to the charred remnants of their ship.

"This isn't good," he lamented. As Jaden turned to speak with Obi-Wan, he heard a shout along with what sounded like an ignited jetpack.

"Don't move!"

He looked up to see a man hovering several meters above the ground, clad in silver Mandalorian armor and pointing two blasters at them. "What in the blazes is that?"

"Trouble."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	32. Chapter 25: The Rising Darkness

_My many thanks again to everybody who is continued to read and offer me wonderful advice, as well as encouragement as we near the end. Only three more chapters to go! _

**Slick101: **Thank you so much for taking time to read both stories. I really am thrilled that you are enjoying both and I hope you enjoy this new update. Lots of questions, which will definitely be answered over the next few chapters. Thank you so much for reading!

**Darth-Taisha: **Glad to hear you liked the Anakin and Revan moment. There will be another one coming up shortly. Thanks so much for reading!

**Mo Angel: **I would have to agree with your assessment of Anakin. I think he learned a good dose of humility, as well as how much he still has to learn. And Obi-Wan, what can I say? He is the king of understatement. As for Revan, we will learn more about him in this update. Thanks so much for reading!

**Tychron: **Not looking too good for most of our favorite characters. Still, anything can happen. As for Revan, we'll learn his exact nature in the current update. At the moment, both he and Anakin are in Korriban. If you recall on KOTOR 2, they are in cave where the Exile received her 'visions' of being in the Republic army, then confronting Kreia and the others from the Ebon Hawk. Hopefully Revan's appearance will make more sense in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Bandqsecruityaw: **Thank you very much!

**Kaptain Kristi: **We will learn of her fate in this update. Thanks for reading!

**Hewhoreaps: **Things are definitely coming together quickly. Hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks for reading!

**Eric Thorsen: **Thank you so much. Glad you like my little AU twist to things. Thanks for reading!

**UberJedi: **That's a good point. I forget sometimes that the KOTOR character genders can change, thus changing the plots of those series. But yes, in this sequence of events, Revan was a man. Thanks for reading!

**Hokage-sama Naruto: **Thrilled you are on the edge of the seat. More surprises coming!

**Anon: **Thank you very much. I too like Dooku and am pleased to know I am doing the character justice. Thanks for reading!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **Well, I do have to keep my readers in suspense ;). There will be more Revan-Anakin interaction in this update. Hope you enjoy!

**ILDV: **Many thanks!

* * *

This was not good.

Obi-Wan risked a sideways glance over at his Padawan, who also was caught out of position by the hovering warrior. He sensed that their adversary was more than capable of cutting them down, despite their Force abilities. Surrender, though, was not an option. Obi-Wan knew Fett's orders, and was actually surprised that he hadn't killed them without warning.

Perhaps that would have gone against some outdated Mandalorian code of honor?

He would have to engage in an act of careful subterfuge if they were going to get out of this alive. Obi-Wan's eyes drifted behind and to the right of the warrior where several crates filled with munitions rested.

"Don't move, Jedi scum."

_Jaden_

_Master?_

_Count to three then get out of the way._

_Do I even want to know what you are going to do?_

_Probably not._

Obi-Wan mentally counted along with his Padawan. He couldn't help smiling as he recalled on many occasions how Qui-Gon's harebrained schemes got them out of tight fixes. Hearing Jaden mentally count three then dash over the edge of the platform, Obi-Wan saw Fett turn in his direction to open fire. He quickly wrapped the Force around the containers and hurtled them at their airborne opponent. The Mandalorian groaned in shock when they struck and the power of the impact sent him hurtling into the rock face.

Jaden, who had been hanging off the edge of landing platform, jumped back up to join Obi-Wan, lightsaber activated. Obi-Wan brandished his weapon and the two Jedi positioned themselves, ready for the retaliatory attack. Oddly, it didn't come.

"Where in the blazes did he go?" Jaden asked curiously.

Obi-Wan squinted as he carefully moved to where he had seen the warrior crash. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe he fell down the ravine? It's quite a drop." Jaden suggested, glancing over the side.

"Not likely," Obi-Wan countered. "In either case, we need to find alternate transportation."

"You don't suppose Lord Ord would mind loaning us one of his starfighters?" Jaden suggested with a mischievous grin.

Obi-Wan briefly scoffed. "He probably would…but I'll try to send him our apologies." He then walked over to the remnants of their ship. "Besides, he owes us a replacement anyway." Surveying the damage, he remarked. "Not much left."

Jaden moved to the where the rear compartment had rested and knelt down. A moment later he popped up with a metallic case in hand. "Master, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Obi-Wan sighed loudly. "I suppose the good news."

"The hypercom terminal still works."

"Excellent, we can make contact with the Council and get them to send help."

"Well…"

"What?" He asked, knowing what his Padawan was about to say.

"That's part of the bad news. The hypercom transmitter was destroyed in the fire."

"And here I thought things were looking up."

Jaden look about the ship once more before he joined him. "I think our plan to borrow a ship is our best option under the circumstances."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Let's get moving."

The Jedi ran towards the castle's front entrance. About to enter inside, Obi-Wan abruptly stopped. Something was terribly wrong. He spun about, scanning the horizon for the growing warning he felt through the Force. Jaden shot him a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan took several steps towards the landing area. "Something …is coming."

As if on cue, the wind howled, followed by the booming sound of retrothrusters. The ground quaked and the sky grew dim as the hull of a massive vessel blocked the Xinthonian star. Never before had Obi-Wan seen its like. Jaden tugged on his cloak to get his attention. "I think we ought to get out of here, Master."

"We need to find out what that ship is," Obi-Wan shouted in reply. "And her purpose."

"I think that's obvious," Jaden sarcastically pointed out.

"I'm afraid our departure will have to wait until we can get more information."

Jaden groaned, sagging his shoulders. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

* * *

Uncertainty.

Queen Amidala felt atypically pensive. She stood silently with her entourage in the Palace's main hangar as they awaited Valkin Ord's shuttle. Amidala was not overly concerned about the negotiations. In fact, most of the terms had already been agreed upon. The only pending items were a few errant details that were far from being deal breakers. Perhaps that is what troubled her most? The remaining negotiations could have been conducted through a holoconference. Other than curiosity, there was no good reason for Lord Ord to want to visit Naboo.

It was the man himself that bothered Amidala. Ever since their first encounter, he had disturbed her. Something about the way Valkin looked at her made Amidala's skin crawl. However, Ord had been fair and this new deal would significantly bolster their already improved navy. She would have been a fool not to accept it.

With Ord's shuttle gently touching down on the hangar floor, Queen Amidala squared her shoulders and stood tall.

She would not show any weakness.

It took several minutes for the Xinthonian to finally disembark. He was a powerfully built man with dark features and a heavy beard. Ord immediately spotted her and a large, toothy grin eclipsed his rugged features. Seven large human men, each equipped with polished silver armor, surrounded Valkin as he walked over to greet her. Amidala stepped forward. "Welcome to Naboo, Lord Ord."

He and his entourage bowed respectfully. "Please Your Highness, call me Valkin. I've never been one for formalities."

Amidala smiled. If the strange man had one thing going for him, he was charming. "I trust your journey was free of incident?"

"My people take good care of me," he boasted.

Motioning towards the hangar exit, Amidala offered, "If you follow my handmaidens, they will be happy to show you and your men to your quarters."

Valkin glanced briefly at one of his men before returning his attention to her. "I hear that the Palace Gardens are some of the most spectacular in the whole galaxy."

Amidala couldn't help beaming with pride. "They are indeed. I stroll through them when my duties allow."

Moving to her side, he lowered his voice. "As you know, I am not much of a formal negotiator. It would please me very much if we can conduct our business during a walk through the gardens…. on our own," Valkin glanced at their bodyguards. "If that wouldn't cause our people any undue stress."

Sabé, dressed in her formal uniform, stepped forward. "Please hand over any weapons you might be carrying."

One of Ord's bodyguards stormed over to protest. Valkin raised his hand to stop them. "We are here as guests and we'd be only too happy to abide by your rules." He motioned for his bodyguards to hand over their blasters.

Sabé nodded in thanks. "I promise that they'll be returned to you upon your departure."

Both Amidala and Valkin Ord made their way through the short corridor that led to the Palace Gardens. He was the first to step through and appeared instantly taken with his new surroundings. Making her way outside, she couldn't help being amused by his child like wonder. "Impressive, isn't it?"

He bobbed his head several times with his mouth slightly agape. "It is absolutely gorgeous. I've never known of such splendor."

"I usually come here when I need to think."

"You do have a great burden to shoulder, Your Highness." Valkin observed.

"No more than others in similar positions."

Valkin softly chuckled. "You are too modest, Queen Amidala. You have worked hard these past few years to better defend your homeworld."

"That is kind of you to say, sir."

"It takes great leadership to change a world's ideology," he continued. "I believe you've done that without sacrificing your people's ideals."

Raising her eyebrows quizzically, she smiled. "I didn't know you were so versed in Mid-Rim politics, my Lord."

Valkin proudly smirked. "When you are in my line of business, Your Majesty, the more you know, the more profitable it can be."

"Ah," Amidala said knowingly. "The almighty credit. Everything in this galaxy boils down to it."

"Credits are a means to an end," Valkin responded cryptically .

"And what _end_ do you speak of?"

"Power, of course."

"Power," Amidala repeated with disappointment in her voice. "It is a futile quest."

"Easy for you to say," he snapped in reply. "You belong to a race that is free. You as a people have known little strife."

Not wanting to debate him on the bloody origins of Naboo society, she softened her tone. "My apologies, my Lord. I didn't know the Xinthonian people had struggled so much."

"They were not of whom I speak," he responded, his voice trailed off.

Becoming uncomfortable, Amidala altered the conversation. "Shall we get down to business"?"

He dramatically shrugged his shoulders before sitting down on a nearby bench. "In my opinion, there is not much to negotiate. Besides, I would much rather keep this social."

Amidala gazed upon him curiously, uncertain if his informality was a business ploy. "Very well."

"Tell me, Your Highness…are you married?"

"Not officially, but I am betrothed," she answered happily.

"I see," he responded curtly.

"And you, sir?"

Valkin shook his head. "I have had no time for such mundane things."

"Don't believe in marriage?"

"I haven't found the right person," he responded with a curious grin. "Which leads me to my next point."

Amidala was completely unsure where he was going with this. And she was becoming concerned. "Oh?"

"I have…admired you from afar," Valkin admitted. "I must admit that I am quite taken with your beauty, Your Highness. I have seen everything that this galaxy has to offer and yet, I know that I have never met your equal."

Now scared, but unwilling to show any fear, she forced a smile. "You flatter me, my Lord. But as I told you…my heart belongs to another."

"And there is no way you would change your mind?" Valkin asked, clenching his fists.

"Of course not," Amidala quickly replied. "Don't you know what it is like to be in love?" He shook his head in reply. "It is unexplainable, and once you've found that right person, you could never see giving your heart to another."

"I don't believe in that," Valkin spat bitterly.

"It's true," she responded softly. "The heart wants what it wants. Good…or bad."

"And I know the true desires of most beings," Valkin said through gritted teeth. "They only what gains them the most out of a given situation."

"Then that's not true love."

"Perhaps not." Valkin then stood. "But it will have to do."

"I don't understand."

He released a deep sigh before pressing on a device on his wrist. "I must have you and I will not be denied."

Amidala tried to rise to her feet, but an ear-piercing screech forced her down onto her seat. The world grew dark as she futilely reached out for her attacker. "What's…. happening…. to me?"

Valkin knelt down to face her. "You are succumbing to the effects of a sonic inducer." He reached up and tapped his ears. "Implanted inhibitors…nobody ever scans for them anymore." Valkin moved closer to her. "Just relax, Your Highness. The more you fight it, the more painful it will be."

The last thing Amidala remembered was Valkin's smug expression before she blacked out.

* * *

Ilianya breathed now because she had to.

The pain coursing throughout her body was nothing novel though. Despite her immortality, Ilianya could still experience sensations. Her heart continued to beat, her arteries and veins carried blood and her muscles still ached when overused. Those feelings, especially pain, did not trouble her since she knew that she could not die. Ilianya had often mused how pain, for the most part, was much worse than it seemed due to a typical person's preoccupation with death.

Things for her had drastically changed.

Ilianya felt as if her skin had been burned off her body. Indeed, she would not have been surprised to learn that she had been reduced into a walking skeleton. When she finally opened her eyes, to her relief, she still had skin. And yet, Ilianya knew that the damage was done. For the first time in millennia, she experienced real fear. Ilianya found this strangely surprising. Now, only moments before being separated from the mortal coil, she found that death was not nearly as attractive. Willing herself to stand, Ilianya fired a piercing glance at the Sith Lord who appeared quite pleased with himself.

She was amazed that he hadn't finished her off.

"What are you waiting for, Tyranus?" Ilianya yelled.

"Are you well enough to continue?" he asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Why should it matter?" She asked as her legs wobbled underneath her. "Your plan was successful."

"Well, it wouldn't be very sporting to kill you if you cannot muster an adequate resistance."

Ilianya scoffed. "I'm surprised you haven't already used the staff on yourself."

"I am not a fool, Exile." Tyranus boasted. "I had to test it before using it on myself."

"How…astute." She sarcastically remarked. "Why didn't you finish me off?"

"I am not a monster, even though I serve one."

"Somehow…I don't believe you." Calling her idle lightsabers back into her hands, Ilianya brought both back to life. "Let's finish this."

Tyranus activated his weapon and saluted her. Ilianya knew that he wanted to end this quickly. She sensed his uncertainty as to the extent of her powers. Even without the luxury of immortality, her knowledge of the Force remained superior. Anticipating Tyranus' intentions, she tucked herself into a ball and rolled underneath Tyranus outstretched blade as he streaked past her. Leaping to her feet, Ilianya blocked his counterattack with one blade and arched her free weapon around to cut the Sith in half.

Tyranus vaulted over her blue hued weapon, summoning the Force at her. Ilianya was taken by surprise as the Force push propelled her across the tomb and against one of the stone monuments. She uncharacteristically yelped in pain. If she was not careful, this Sith might get the better of her. Ilianya would not be defeated so easily. Her pride wouldn't allow it

Glancing over at her opponent, Ilianya noticed that he had placed the scepter back onto his belt. His thoughts streamed effortlessly through the Force. She knew that he would use the staff on himself and then confront the Dark Lord soon afterwards. The future under his rule would not be as bleak compared with that the Sith Master, but Ilianya still saw whole civilizations destroyed and the galaxy under the yoke of his mighty fist. Even the great powers of the Chosen One would not stop him.

Regaining possession of the staff was the only thing that mattered.

_Pride be damned._

Flipping back onto her feet, Ilianya stretched her fingers out to unleash another volley of Force lightening. Darth Tyranus sought cover behind a large obelisk, which exploded upon impact. She was buying herself time to think. Ilianya needed to find a way to retrieve the scepter without Tyranus or his master tearing the galaxy apart to find it.

A plan suddenly formed in her mind.

She could hear her former masters chastising her foolery. However, the one important lesson she had learned throughout the centuries, when faced with desperate situations, the ridiculous was the most viable option as it was rarely ever expected. Tossing one of her lightsabers to the ground, Ilianya grasp the hilt of her remaining weapon with both hands. Tyranus, carefully, but tentatively, moved into range. With her remaining strength, Ilianya lunged at him arching her lightsaber down at his outstretched blade. He skillfully parried each attack as he countered her attacks precisely. Yet, Ilianya sensed that by putting the Sith on the defensive, he had to shift his focus on her attacks and not the growing surge in the Force.

It was time.

Now came the hard part.

Even though it was quite unbecoming, Ilianya resorted to thievery. Noticing an opening, she locked blades with her winded opponent. She then reached down and called the scepter into her hand before stepping backwards to avoid his lunge attack. Ilianya couldn't help releasing a mocking grin as she retreated, spinning the scepter in her free hand.

"Hand it back!" the deep voiced Sith demanded.

Ilianya cocked an eyebrow. "And why should I?"

"Give it back and I shall spare your life!"

She blinked several times before responding. "How about neither of us have it?" Tyranus' jaw dropped as at the same moment, she slammed Ragnos' staff into the ground. The tomb began to quake violently, knocking them off their feet. The large stone columns that supported the roof cracked with sections of the ceiling failing about them. Sand from the desert floor abruptly began to pour inside, accumulating quickly.

"Are you insane? You'll kill us both!"

"I've been prepared to die for centuries…. how about you?"

Tyranus tore his eyes away from her and over to the crypt's entrance, which was unobstructed, for the moment. At that same moment, Ilianya righted herself and folded her legs underneath her, waiting for the inevitable. "There is no shame in running, Tyranus. There is still a chance for you."

He seemed to consider her suggestion as he again shifted his eyes back and forth between the staff and the exit. Finally, the Sith climbed onto his feet and stumbled as he made his way out. The tremors grew more violent when he reached the doors. Surprisingly, he turned around and bowed. "Die well, Exile."

She bowed her head in reply. Ilianya had completed her final task and not a moment too soon. A large portion of the ceiling collapsed only meters in front of her. True, she had not been able to eliminate one of the Sith Lords, but she knew that was not her destiny. At long last, her penance was complete. No more tasks or missions were necessary to appease the Force.

It was over.

She could go home.

Ilianya closed her eyes, releasing herself into the endless eddies of the Force. It felt warm, filling her soul with the peace she had sought for eons. When the tomb finally imploded, the last thing she saw was a brilliant flash of white light.

At last, Ilianya was free.

* * *

"Are you a ghost?"

Revan chuckled. "More or less."

Anakin shouldn't have been surprised. In his eighteen years of life, he had experienced some rather impossible things. From seeing the Force itself to having a four thousand year old former Jedi train him; now the infamous Darth Revan from legend was standing before him, wanting to talk.

It seemed that the unusual was becoming an everyday happenstance.

"Why are you here?"

Revan smiled, then motioned for Anakin to walk alongside him. They continued down the darkened corridor. "I've been watching you for a long time. I thought now was a good time to speak with you…directly."

Anakin glanced at him curiously. "You've spoken to me before?"

"I've dropped a hint or two you once or twice," Revan replied with a mischievous smile.

Anakin noticed that they had walked into large chamber with two stone chairs set opposite of another in the middle of the room. Lit torches hung at each corner, their flickering light making his spectral companion appear much more ghostly. Revan urged him to sit as he took the opposite seat. "Why now, especially in this place?"

Revan leaned forward. "Even though the Force forgave most of my…poor choices….I wasn't granted the ability to appear before you until now."

"Then how…"

He looked about the room. "This cave is endowed with considerable Force energy. And with you coming to Korriban…this might be our only chance. Please, hand me the datapad Tro gave to you." Anakin glanced at him dubiously, but complied since he did not see any harm in it. Besides, there were other ways Revan could injure him than simply destroying Tro's datapad. Revan pressed several keys, causing the unit to beep in response. "Here."

When Anakin took the proffered datapad, the encrypted text had been replaced with a diagram of the galaxy with several sets of coordinates underneath. "What is this?"

"General Tro bequeathed to you some very important information."

"Bequeathed!" Anakin jumped out of his seat. "You aren't here to help! You're keeping me from saving her."

Revan thundered up, his face only centimeters from Anakin's. "Ilianya Tro's fate has already been sealed, Chosen One! You cannot help her. Now, listen to me. We don't have a lot of time. This map tells you the locations of the other Infinity Gates in the galaxy.. The coven would be quite displeased with your having this knowledge, and would want you to hand it over to them. Under no circumstance are you to do that."

Anakin shot another look down at the datapad. Indeed, Revan's appraisal was correct. He had only to depress the image of a planet, which revealed the precise location of its portal. Even Naboo had one. Off to the side was the listing of coordinates, which didn't look to coincide with the other images on the map. He glanced up at Revan, who was now grinning. "She also gave you the locations of several places you must visit for you to complete not only your training, but also those with whom you will day share your knowledge."

"What?"

"Certainly by now you've come to realize that you are the first of a new age." Revan said matter of factly. "There will be others who will learn from your experiences. You weren't burdened by the rigid structures of the Jedi or the nearsighted tendencies of the coven. Also, you haven't been tainted by the selfish desires of the Sith. Your perspective will be crucial in the days ahead."

"Tell me what will happen."

Revan smiled knowingly at Anakin. "It will be the battle for supremacy. The fate of the galaxy for the next millennium, perhaps longer, will be decided." He paused, flashing Anakin a concerned look. "Whether it remains in the light or is lost within the darkness will rest upon your shoulders."

A cold shudder traversed the length of Anakin's back. " Me? How?"

"You will know when the time comes."

Anakin moved cautiously towards his advisor. "Please, Revan. I have been receiving warnings and premonitions ever since I was a child. Just tell me when what in the blazes is going on."

"I wish it was as simple as that," Revan said regretfully. "You know that the future is always uncertain."

"But you _know_ that terrible things will happen. What I don't know is how to avoid them." Anakin insisted, childishly stomping his foot.

"No matter what, some things cannot be prevented." Revan grimly pointed out. "It is the Force's will."

Anakin flailed his arms in frustration and began to pace. "If that's the case, then our choices really don't matter. If the Force's will reigns supreme, whatever happens will occur whether we choose to act or not."

"You forget, Chosen One, that we are as much a part of the Force as the Force is part of us."

Anakin reached up to rub his aching forehead. This was all too much. "What kind of meaningless double speak is that?"

Revan scoffed, shaking his head. "Neither the Force nor we can live without the other. Should one perish, the other will as well."

"But General Tro said that the Force cannot be killed," Anakin pointed out.

"For her many years and great wisdom, Ilianya Tro never understood what the Force revealed to her that day," Revan responded. "Mere weapons or enchanted devices cannot kill her. That much is true. But if all life in the galaxy were destroyed, the Force would cease to exist."

"How can that be?"

Revan chuckled merrily. "I've been dead for four thousand years and in the Force's presence ever since… even I don't understand it fully."

"Then the Sith are _that_ dangerous…" Anakin's voice trailed off.

"Remember, Anakin, that one person can make a difference." He said urgently. "Don't limit yourself to a single perspective. Re-establishing balance is more than just one action."

Anakin squinted as he noticed Revan's image fading. "Wait! Tell me more!" He felt his heart racing within his chest. "I can't do this alone."

"You've never been alone, my friend." Revan's voice echoed as he disappeared. "May the Force smile upon you all the days of your life."

Anakin had never felt more alone in his life than at that very moment.

* * *

Nia Siqerella, otherwise known as Jamillia, Princess of Theed, sat up from her bed with an enormous headache. She had been going through her typical mountain of reports when she felt the need to lie down. Darting her eyes towards her chrono, Jamillia was surprised that three hours had elapsed. Usually her com was active throughout the day. She must have slept more deeply than she had realized. Shrugging it off, she moved to her desk, hoping to finish her work when the chime at the door rang.

"Who is it?"

"It's General Panaka…I must speak with you."

Nia scrunched her face. The only time she had interactions with the stoic General was when his troops needed more room to train in the city. His requests usually ended in an argument. "Enter."

To her surprise, Panaka was not alone. He was the first to enter followed by Captain of Palace security Lady Sabé Orllize, his cousin Lieutenant Typho, and several of Queen Amidala's handmaidens. Whatever they wanted, it probably wasn't good. "How can help you?"

Panaka stepped forward. "A grave situation has occurred."

Jamillia stood up. "What has happened?"

"Under the articles of succession, you have been appointed Protectorix of the throne," Panaka declared.

"Amidala…. Is she dead?" She asked as she felt all the blood drain out of face.

Sabé moved next to her. "We're not exactly sure..."

"I don't understand."

"Please follow us, Princess." Panaka requested. "There's much you need to know."

In the walk from her residence to the throne room, Jamillia learned of Amidala's meeting with the arms dealer Valkin Ord. Apparently, he used a device that had incapacitated everyone within a ten-kilometer radius of the palace. After the Palace's security detachment regained consciousness, the security holos confirmed that Queen Amidala had been abducted. With no other choice, Jamillia convened an emergency session of the Royal Court.

They were in uncharted territory. If she were to act, she would need their approval.

Jamillia felt another headache rising while listening to the incessant arguing as she sat uncomfortably on the throne. The Royal Court was in a panic, and she needed to restore order before open hostility broke out. Hoping to distract the dissenters, she asked. "What is our policy on dealing with royal abductors?"

The Chief Parliamentarian stopped yelling at his colleagues and stood up. "Our standing act was to rely on negotiations, since we didn't have a military solution available to us at the time."

"As of yet, we have not received any demands." Jamillia re-confirmed. "Is there any opinion what Valkin Ord will ask for?"

"He was here to trade for kelvacyte," pointed out the holographic image of Joaquin Mar. "Perhaps he wants to control all the mines?"

"How could he hope to get away with this?" Jamillia asked. "Didn't he realize that we would contact the Senate for help?"

The holographic image of Governor Bibble interjected, "Until they respond, he could force her to sign a treaty effectively handing over control of the mines."

"But that would be illegal!" Mar observed.

"Very true, but in the midst of the confusion, he could bleed our supplies dry before the Senate did anything." Jamillia suggested.

Mar looked around the room, then over to Bibble. "Could we remove her as Queen? It would separate her from power to initiate such a treaty?"

Several piercing glances towards where the Senator's image floated. "I will not steal power from a woman who has literally saved this planet. Is that understood?"

Mar looked at her hatefully, but he backed down. "Completely, Your Highness."

Jamillia turned to Dormé who was standing by her right side. "Where is High Protector

Skywalker and General Tro?"

Dormé sighed deeply. "They are currently off world. Only Queen Amidala knew of their exact whereabouts."

Jamillia sank back into the throne and thought for a moment. "Captain Orllize."

"Yes, Your Highness?" Sabé dutifully responded.

"Please send a distress message to their comlinks, informing them of the situation. Ask for their immediate return."

"Since we don't know where they are we'll have to send the message wideband. It could take weeks to reach them." Panaka told her.

"Hopefully, we will find them in time," replied Jamillia. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, and with the eyes of the entire Royal Court resting upon her, she then asked. "General, what military options do you recommend?"

"Given that we have yet to receive any demands and also considering the distance of the Xinthos cluster, I do not recommend launching an offensive at this time," Panaka offered. "Besides, I am of the opinion that Naboo itself remains in peril."

"Queen Amidala could be killed if we wait too long."

"I have to agree with the General," Governor Bibble chimed in. "While we are concerned with the Queen's well-being, our first priority is to protect the people from an attack."

"I concur as well, Your Highness." Sabé added. "This is an extremely volatile situation."

Jamillia bobbed her head several times as she contemplated her options. "General, what is the current status of our military?"

"We have fifty thousand troops ready with an additional two hundred thousand droid support troops standing by," Panaka answered.

"All five capital ships are armed and are currently docked in orbit. We have twenty squadrons of NS-1 starfighters, ten squadrons of Ships of the Line, two small squadrons of the new _Defiance _class starfighters, and the four prototype vessels," Marshall Olié reported. "Our orbital station is armed, but has minimal defenses…. It wouldn't last long in a fire fight."

"Thank you, gentlemen." Jamillia said, folding her hands in the form of a steeple. "I do not wish to stir a panic amongst the people, so we will proceed as diligently, and as quietly, as possible. General Panaka, have all active duty troops ordered to secure every high priority area on the planet. Also, do not bring the droids online unless an attack is imminent."

"I will see to it at once, Your Highness."

Jamillia shifted her eyes over to Ric Olié. "Marshall, while I am aware of Queen Amidala's goal of securing the sector, I know that we are not prepared to do so at this time." He nodded affirmatively. "Therefore, let's limit the scope of her ambitions. I want the entire planet secured as soon as humanly possible. Nothing gets in or out. If any unauthorized ship enters our planetary space territory, you are authorized to open fire."

"Understood, Your Highness." Olié dourly responded.

"I know this situation is difficult, but together we will get through this." Jamillia encouraged before standing up. "If we receive any word from Ord, I will immediately reconvene the Court." Shifting her attention to Mar and Bibble, she ordered, "Governor, Senator, please return to Naboo at once. Should open conflict break out, I will need you both here by my side."

"We'll be underway at once," Bibble acknowledged for them as their images disappeared.

Jamillia then looked at the rest of the Royal Court. "For the moment, send a message to the Xinthos Cluster requesting their demands."

"What about the Queen?" Sabé nervously blurted out.

"All we can do is wait and hope Amidala is unharmed."

* * *

_The smoke and fires grew as she moved further inside. Sparks danced around her as the loud crash of blaster fire shook her surroundings. A black figure walked out from the smoke, brandishing a crimson hued lightsaber. She looked down for her own, but all she saw was the blade, impaled in her chest._

_The darkness had won…_

_All hope was lost… _

Padmé's eyes snapped open. When the initial disorientation wore off, she realized that she was no longer in the Palace Gardens. Instead, Padmé found herself in a large crew cabin decorated with paintings from several well-known artists on the walls. To her left sat a silk sheet covered bed with a wooden desk set across from it. Padmé tried desperately to move, but she quickly realized that her hands and feet were bound with neural inhibitors. She was alone and she had no idea what this madman wanted. The sound of an automatic door sliding caused her to turn her head to the side.

Valkin entered the room, stopping abruptly in the doorway to gawk.

"What is the meaning of this?" she barked angrily.

Valkin mockingly bowed his head. "You are my guest and I wanted to bid you welcome."

Padmé contorted her face. "If I am your guest, then kindly remove my bonds."

He playfully shook his head. "Oh no, Your Highness, I like my prize where she is."

"Prize?"

Valkin grinned evilly. "Why yes my dear, you were given to me by someone in higher station than you." Quizzically, Padmé looked at him, unsure to whom he was referring. Valkin then wagged his finger. "However, my benefactor wishes to remain anonymous so we won't be trading names today."

Becoming incensed, Padmé demanded, "What do you want?"

He walked around her with his arms folded while continuing to leer. "What do all men want? Let's see, I have money and I am soon to have all the power I desire. But, all great men desire a beautiful woman to place on their mantle as a trophy of their good fortune."

Padmé laughed at the lunacy of his statement. "You actually believe that your actions would make me love you?"

Valkin moved to within centimeters from her face, ominously whispering, "If you know what's good for you, you will learn to appreciate me sooner rather than later."

"Go space yourself."

"Brave words. You think that your world or maybe your lover will come save you?" He paused momentarily. "Possibly what you really need is a little convincing…"

About to question him further, Padmé suddenly felt excruciating pain in her arms and legs. It was a sensation unlike any she had ever experienced. It felt as if her appendages were being ripped off from her body. She couldn't keep herself from screaming. "Stop!" she begged.

"Gladly," he answered and the pain instantly ceased.

After regaining her wits, Padmé's defiance returned. "You aren't exactly good with this torture thing, are you?"

A strange, but frightening expression immediately filled Valkin's features as he pressed his face against hers. "If I wanted to torture you my little Queen, I could think of more effective methods." Taking a step backwards, he continued. "I was…sending a message."

Valkin then spun on his heel and left without word, leaving Padmé to wonder what he had meant. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't for her benefit.

There was little left of the tomb.

After leaving the cave, Anakin followed the footprints in the sand to a collapsed burial place. He had probed out with the Force to find General Tro, but she was nowhere to be found. Only a faint echo in the Force indicated what had happened. A great battle had taken place, but beyond that Anakin was uncertain of Tro's ultimate fate.

He was fooling himself.

Somewhere underneath the rubble was where her remains lay. She deserved a more proper burial, but after hours of shifting through the debris, the only thing of her he discovered was one of her silver lightsabers, which had amazingly remained intact. Anakin clipped it to his belt and continued to search.

He needed definitive proof.

Shifting through another pile of rubble, Anakin stopped and arched his aching back. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he jolted when a felt a sharp tremor in the Force.

_Help me, Anakin!! _

He darted his eyes across the debris field, believing General Tro was crying out for his aid. Scurrying into the center of what was left of the tomb, Anakin looked about again, hoping that she would call out again.

_Sarrente, I need you!_

It wasn't Tro.

Padmé needed him.

She was in pain.

How had he not sensed this before? At that same instant, his comlink began chiming. Quickly, he withdrew it from his utility belt. "Skywalker here."

A pause followed his response. "Lord Skywalker? Is it really you?"

"Dormé?"

"Thank the spirits I found you."

"Something has happened to Padmé," he stated without hesitation.

"How did you know?" she asked thunderstruck.

"Never mind that. What's the situation?"

"Valkin Ord of the Xinthos Cluster came to Naboo to negotiate a trade when he used what we think was a sonic disrupter to kidnap the Queen."

Anakin felt as if his heart had stopped. "He has Padmé?"

"I'm afraid so. Princess Jamillia has temporarily assumed the throne and has ordered you and General Tro back to Naboo immediately."

He sighed as he shifted his gaze back to the rubble. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"What?" Dormé responded in pure astonishment.

"General Tro is dead. I though will return at once."

Closing the channel, Anakin quickly withdrew Tro's datapad. He brought up the location of the gate on Korriban and followed the directions into an adjacent tomb. A nondescript onyx statue was at the end of the map. It was unlike the gate on Dathomir, but he considered that it might have been disguised in order to prevent curious parties from attempting to use it.

Hopefully touching it was all that was required.

Placing his hands on the statue, Anakin concentrated and with the Force surrounding him, he quickly returned to the cartographer's room where he brought up Naboo on the screen. Focusing again, he felt himself propelled upward at tremendous speed. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't realized his arrival on Naboo. Looking about, he was surprised to find himself in the Grand Temple.

Brushing his amazement aside, Anakin broke into an all out sprint as he made his way to the Palace's throne room. He passed by several curious officials and staff, each trying ask him where he had been. Now wasn't the time for small talk. Away from the darkness that occupied Korriban his awareness was returning in force.

There was much to learn and precious little time.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Jaden rested in prone positions high atop Valkin Ord's castle. It gave them an excellent vantage point to observe, plus it would be the last place anybody would look for them. Since the castle was built into the mountain itself, the two Jedi had resorted to some rather unorthodox rock climbing—a combination of using the Force and shear dumb luck—to reach the summit.

While Jaden watched the people on the landing pad with his electrobinoculars, Obi-Wan surveyed the enormous vessel that had docked alongside the castle. For hours, the Mandalorians brought out large crates, one after the other, which they loaded onto the ship. Many of the vessels that they had observed in Ord's hidden landing bay had been flown out to rendezvous with the colossus.

"Surely not," Jaden muttered.

Obi-Wan shifted his attention towards him. "Something wrong?"

"By my count, at least four thousand warriors have boarded since we got up here."

His Master's face noticeably furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"They've been entering in columns of a hundred," he informed him. "What are they up to?"

"No doubt that this an invasion force," Obi-Wan speculated.

"Where will they invade, though?" Jaden wondered. "The Mandalorians have numerous enemies, especially amongst their own people."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't think so. They would not have gone to such elaborate measures to settle a blood feud. This venture is something that has been very well contrived."

Jaden glanced at him curiously, unsure what he meant. "Mandalorian warriors are quite single minded when it comes to about testing themselves…war is a natural expression of their values."

"Then explain the kelvacyte raids."

Jaden pondered his question briefly. "The security forces of the mining worlds were well equipped and well armed."

"But they only used an aerial assaults against them," Obi-Wan added. "They never engaged the rest of the population or invade those worlds like they would of in the past."

"Perhaps global conquest wasn't their goal."

"Precisely," Obi-Wan responded with a grin.

"Master, I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Think about it," he replied, tapping his temple with his index finger. "They systematically attacked every kelvacyte producing world, but have made no other provocative actions…until now."

Jaden then snapped his fingers. "They needed the kelvacyte for that ship."

Obi-Wan smiled proudly. "I think that's a reasonable hypothesis." He then pointed to the front of the vessel. "Did you notice anything peculiar about the large opening on the ship's bow?"

Jaden leaned over and focused his electrobinoculars on the area. "Looks like some sort of gigantic retrothruster."

"One would think that at first glance," Obi-Wan observed. "Look at it again and you'll realize that it is oriented incorrectly."

"Then what is it for?"

"Well, kelvacyte is typically used by pirates and bounty hunters to greatly amplify the power of their blasters," he remarked. "It is at least conceivable to consider that Lord Ord has found a way to do this…. but on a large scale."

"The power he would need to accomplish such a thing…" Jaden suggested in disbelief.

"Would be possible…. with the right amount of kelvacyte," Obi-Wan finished for him.

Jaden looked down again at the troops and supplies. "He must have all that he needs."

"For the moment."

"You think he would seek more?" Jaden nervously asked.

"Greed is a powerful motivator, my Padawan."

"But Master, he's raided nearly all of the kelvacyte producing worlds," he pointed out. "Unless he seized the actual mines…." Jaden's voice trailed off.

Obi-Wan bobbed his head as he released a deep breath. "And it would stand to reason that this ship would give him the might to do exactly that."

"We have to stop him, Master."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan answered as he turned his head back over towards the ship. A mischievous grin suddenly grew across his face. "Want to go for a ride?"

_TBC-Thoughts, Comments and Suggestions are always appreciated!_


	33. Chapter 26: Machinations

_My thanks for the outpouring of support. Only two more chapters and the epilogue to go. Thanks so much for reading_

**Ghostreaper181: **Nice to see you back, old friend. Congratulations of graduating college! Glad you liked seeing Revan. I too agree that it should have taken an army to bring him down. I had actually had a more elaborate death from him planned, but thought that, in a way, it would also fit to have him go down very surprisingly. Still, there was a lot implicated as to his interaction with the Force before that moment so maybe, maybe we'll find out what that was at some later point. Glad to see you back!

**Darth-Taisha: **I think everybody is waiting for Jaden to drop the 'bomb' Still, he may yet surprise us. Thanks for reading!

**Uberjedi: **Thank you so much!

**Hewhoreaps: **Anything is possible. The showdown is quickly coming. Thanks for reading!

**Kaptain Kristi: **She was an interesting character. I'll miss writing her. Update is here! Thanks!

**The Summer Breeze: **No worries. DRL is always important. Glad you are still enjoying!

**Mlhkvh5: **Thank you so much. I'm thrilled you've enjoyed reading everything unfold. Hope you enjoy this update!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thank you very much. More is here!

**Riniel o Imladris: **Thrilled that I have you on the edge of your seat. I promise that the conclusion is coming quickly. I think too everybody wants Anakin to put it to Valkin. Should be quite the showdown. Thanks for reading!

**Hokage-sama-Naruto: **More is here. Thanks for reading and for your support. I appreciate it!

**Slick 101: **Lots coming up shortly. All will be resolved soon. Thanks for reading!

**Raven E: **Im definitely trying to consistently update. Thankfully, DRL has behaved.

**Princess-Lalaith: **It isn't looking too good at the moment. Sorry to leave you hanging. I promise though that everything will be resolved shortly. Hopefully this update will keep you sane for another week ;). Thanks for reading.

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **Guess where Anakin learned it from ;). Thanks for reading!

**AutumnRose88: **I'm thrilled and delighted to know you've been enjoying all the suspense. More's coming. Thanks so much for reading!

**LuthienFinwe: **Thank you for the kind comments. By nature, I'm scatterbrained so I usually am doing about twenty things at once. Probably my stories reflect that. What I've found that does help me keep things is to outline my stories before I write them so i know what character is important when. Kind of like making your own puzzle. Anyhow, thrilled you've enjoyed both story and hope you enjoy this next update. Thanks for reading!

**Tyrchon: **Hmmm...maybe. As for the Fetts', never fear. I have not forgotten about them. They are definitely important as we venture further. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Home had never looked better.

Sar Dooku limped inside his ornately decorated room, haphazardly throwing his cloak and lightsaber onto his bed. Making his way into the fresher, he saw in the mirror, for the first time, the extent of the damage caused by his encounter with the Exile. Dooku's bottom lip was busted and his nose was noticeably off center. He winced as he carefully removed his tunic. The bruises on his torso confirmed his suspicion that at least one of his ribs, at the very least, was cracked.

And he was the lucky one.

Somewhere underneath the rubble of what had once been Marka Ragnos' tomb laid the remains of the legendary Jedi Exile. Even without her immortality, she had very nearly ended his life. Her mastery of the Force had been far superior than any Sar had ever witnessed in his long years. It was a pity that such an irreplaceable resource had been lost. Such was the way of things. Besides, he had other, more pressing concerns on his mind.

_Sidious._

It would not be long before his Master discovered his whereabouts. Dooku didn't want to contemplate what retribution the Dark Lord had planned for him. In escaping from the collapsing tomb, he might have only delayed the inevitable.

Patching himself up as best he could, Sar hobbled back into his bedroom. The only desire in his mind was sleep. He pulled the covers back and was preparing himself for another wave of pain that lying down would trigger when a disturbance in the Force made him abruptly stop.

It seemed he would not have to wait long for death.

It had come looking for him.

Realizing that he could offer no mountable resistance, Dooku didn't bother to call for his lightsaber. At this point, Sidious' revenge would at least be an end to his pain. He found that oddly comforting. Gingerly following the dark beacon, Dooku rounded the corner to find his Master standing silently by the fireplace in his study. Lord Sidious' hood was uncharacteristically drawn down. Perhaps he wanted Dooku to look him in the face before he died.

"Lord Tyranus," Sidious muttered.

"Master," he acknowledged.

Sidious turned his head slowly towards Dooku. There were noticeable bags under his eyes. "You should really have the med droids look at you."

Dooku couldn't move a muscle as the surprise of the Dark Lord's concern. "I will see to that as soon as I am able."

Returning his sight towards the fireplace, Sidious said. "Ordinarily, I would have killed you for your treachery, Tyranus."

"I appreciate your mercy, my Lord."

The Dark Lord scoffed, shaking his head. "Believe me, kindness and generosity are not steadying my hand."

Dooku looked down to notice him clench his fists. "May I ask, then, what is?"

"Practicality, my friend." Sidious answered before moving over and sitting down on Dooku's large leather chair. "You are the leader of the Separatists and I can't very well have you dead…. at least, not yet."

"I suppose not," Dooku responded, nervously tugging at his beard.

"Besides," the Sith Master started, folding his hands in the shape of a steeple. "Judging from the extent of your injuries, you were unsuccessful in your attempt to secure the knowledge of the staff from the Exile."

"The Exile…is no more."

"I know."

"As is Ragnos' staff, I'd imagine."

Dooku released a deep breath. "Yes, my Master."

"Perhaps…it was for the best."

"My Lord?"

"You said it yourself," Sidious cocked his eyebrow. "The Exile is gone and we needn't worry about her involvement in our affairs." A sly, wicked grin suddenly grew across his face. "However, there _are _other routes to immortality than Ragnos' staff."

Dooku's mind was reeling.

He had expected everything else but this. He would have been elated but the aching in his chest forced him to sit down in the chair directly across from Sidious. Despite the momentary reprieve, Dooku was certain he would eventually answer for his crimes. "I also must beg for forgiveness for attacking the child Dahlia."

The Dark Lord groaned, but his piercing gaze never shifted. "Fortunately, she will survive."

Dooku grimaced. "You saved her?"

Sidious dipped his head. "Granted, she will not be the same as before. Nevertheless, she lives."

"I see," Dooku's voice trailed off.

"I'm sure in time you will come to worry more about her retribution than anything I could ever subject you to," the Sith Master pointed out, with an almost gleeful tone to his voice.

"Such is life," Dooku waved dismissively. He shifted his weight on his seat carefully. In a flash, he felt himself being pulled up by the neck and a crushing sensation from his back suddenly filled his awareness. When Dooku could take notice of what happened, he saw Sidious holding him up by the neck and against the wall.

"Do not mistake my pragmatism for forgiveness, Tyranus. Greater men than you have died by my hand for far less," Sidious hissed. "And should you attempt such treason again, I will snap your neck myself. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," Dooku wheezed.

"Good."

Dooku fell to the floor, gasping for air. Righting himself against the wall, he rubbed his neck as the Dark Lord towered over him. "We have more pressing concerns. Valkin Ord has completed his ship and has taken Amidala of the Naboo as captive." He folded his arms under his cloak. "Find them, and bring them both to me."

"Master, if his ship is truly operational, it will be quite difficult to take him by force."

"If you value your life," Sidious responded with a hungry grin. "I suggest you come up with a way."

Dooku nodded and fell back against the wall. The pain had long passed his threshold and the world was quickly fading to black. The Master was ordering him to his death. Even if he could find the wayward Mandalorian, Dooku was in no condition to confront him.

Sidious' retribution had been swift indeed.

* * *

_How can I tell him?  
_

Siri released a sigh of frustration as she headed towards the Temple's rehabilitation center. Since Ferus had awoken from his coma, he had spent every waking hour trying to regain the use of his faculties. The attack by Dahlia and her mysterious companion had left Ferus without the use of his legs, and his hands were very weak. Extensive surgery had repaired the damage, but Ferus was left facing months, possibly years, of therapy. Even so, he may never regain his full strength and the Council would deem him unfit for the diplomatic corps.

_It was all her fault._

Siri's attachment to Dahlia had caused this. Had she heeded Ferus' warning, things would have been different. Now, after a closed door meeting with the Council, she had been ordered to find the renegade girl and bring her to justice.

But only she alone.

"Good afternoon, Master." Ferus greeted her from atop one of the training machines.

"Good afternoon, Padawan." She paused to watch him struggle. "All well?"

He let loose a loud grunt. "These weights are killing me."

"Perhaps you should try a lower weight?"

"I'm fine!" Ferus huffed.

"I'm sorry," Siri muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Master." Ferus offered her a slight smile. "I think I have been going at this too hard."

"The healers tell me that they find you here at all hours of the night."

He bobbed his head. "Sitting around won't get me back to duty."

"There's plenty of time for that," Siri said soothingly. "Just concentrate on getting better." She then turned and sat at one of the unused therapy contraptions. "I remember when I had to spend considerable time down here."

"Not safe being a Jedi, is it?"

Siri shook her head. "The Council should offer us hazard pay," she quipped.

To her surprise, Ferus laughed. "Then I would be a rather rich man."

Rising to her feet, she turned away. "I should leave you to your exercises."

"Master," Ferus called out.

"Yes?"

"I might be lame, but I do know when something is troubling you."

Siri shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to burden you."

"You wouldn't be, Master." He insisted. "Please, tell me."

Siri groaned while returning to her seat. "The Council has made their ruling on Dahlia."

"And…"

"They want me to go after her," Siri sullenly replied.

Ferus' face noticeably dropped. "But I am not to join you."

"They don't want push your recovery," Siri said sympathetically. "And they feel that if she is indeed in league with the Sith, it would be too dangerous."

Ferus scoffed and folded his arms. "I seriously doubt that was their only concerns." He shot an angry stare at her. "They're afraid that I will turn to the dark side to get revenge."

"I know it's hard to hear, but the Council is watching out for your well being," Siri advised. "We must trust their wisdom on this matter."

"When do you leave?" Ferus asked, seemingly ignoring her advice.

"As soon as possible," she replied reluctantly. "Master Windu will be seeing to you until my return."

"How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes," she remarked sullenly. I told them to assign this task to another Jedi since I wanted to see to your recovery."

"Of course they said no to that as well," Ferus wryly predicted.

"That and due to my relationship with Dahlia, I stand the best chance to find her." An admission of which she was not proud to admit.

"Naturally."

Siri placed her hand on his shoulder. "Should you need me though, I am a comlink away."

"I'll be fine," Ferus started pushing the weights again.

"I know," she said sheepishly. "The offer still stands, though." When he didn't acknowledge her, Siri turned to leave.

"Master Siri."

"Yes?"

He released a deep sigh. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, my Padawan."

Even if Siri's mission proved a success, she knew that the damage had been done. Not what would happen, things between them would never be the same.

_She had failed them both._

* * *

This was useless.

For hours, Padmé had futilely tried to slip her hands out of neural restraints. The only reward she got was a nasty shock when she moved her body too close to the power coupler. She had been placed on an X-shaped table equipped with neuronal inhibitors. It was a hard surface that had no give, causing her an enormous backache since she could not make herself more comfortable. Padmé ironically mused that the holding table on Ord's other ship had actually been better.

Still, she preferred the discomfort than the company of her captor.

At the foot of her table was the chair Valkin sat during his many visits. He would come in and sit in front of her for hours, professing his undying love for her. To block him out, she wordlessly recited the Naboo's Constitution. There were other times when he would say absolutely nothing—it was almost as if he was admiring a painting. She knew that Valkin would not be forever satisfied with just _looking _at her.

She needed a plan to get out of here.

The quarters in this _gunship_ were eerily similar to Valkin's shuttle. The room was decorated throughout with works of rare and expensive pieces of art. He doubtlessly wanted to display his vast fortunes to all who entered, especially her. Even if she could somehow slip out of her restraints there was nothing around that would aid in her escape.

Padmé was trapped here, left to Ord's whims.

Her attention was instantly drawn to the door where Valkin, followed by four large men, entered hastily.

"Good evening, my Queen," he greeted her pleasantly.

"What do you want now?" she rolled her eyes.

"We are moving you to the bridge."

"Why in the name of Naboo for?"

He moved his face close to her ear. "You'll see."

Valkin's assistants placed what appeared to be some kind of anti-gravity device under the table. Padmé was surprised how well it worked, as they lifted her up and out of Valkin's quarters with little effort. The corridors of the ship were plain white with numerous warriors clad in full armor marching about. There was something about their costumes that seemed strangely familiar—as if they were taken from a museum. Before Padmé could get a better look, they had entered the turbolift and its doors whisked closed behind them. Looking at her captors, she sensed that Valkin's men seemed nervous.

_Not a single one looked straight at her. _

_Were they that frightened of Valkin? _

The doors to the lift swished open and her escorts pushed her onto the deck and in front of the viewscreen. The large monitor blinked several times before a familiar scene greeted her. The throne room appeared with Princess Jamillia in her chair, surrounded by General Panaka, Marshall Olié, several members of Parliament and … _Anakin!_

He had made it home.

Padmé tried to lock eyes with him, but Valkin moved in her way. "Greetings, my dear people of Naboo."

"Lord Ord," Jamillia coolly answered. "We are here…as requested.

"I appreciate your diligence," Valkin evilly grinned. "I promise that it won't be a waste of your time."

"Tell us what you want!" Anakin demanded.

"Are you the fabled High Protector, Lord Skywalker?" Valkin mockingly queried.

Anakin nodded once. Valkin smiled in the way a predator would when facing its prey. "From one hero to another, I think you will appreciate my…demonstration."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Jamillia asked.

"Wait," Valkin instructed. He turned to his right. "Ops, what is our present status?"

"We are one million kilometers from Ebaq 9, sir."

"Excellent," Valkin grinned murderously. Turning to his left, he asked. "Weapons officer."

"Yes, sir."

"Status of the main cannon."

"At fifty percent power and rising…we can fire in one minute."

Valkin turned back to the monitor. "Relax, my friends, and enjoy the show."

Padmé moved her head up to see the viewscreen. She took immediate notice of Anakin's eyes bulging.

"Princess, he's going to attack the moon. We have to warn them!"

"Now, now, Lord Skywalker." Valkin said, wagging his finger. "Don't ruin the surprise."

From off the monitor, Padmé heard Saché announce, "All communications to Ebaq 9 have been blocked."

Padmé gulped as she looked over at Valkin. "Ord, stop this madness!"

"Watch!"

The ship rocked violently. Padmé noticed the entire crew grabbed hold of their consoles as the gyrations intensified.

They knew what was about to happen.

Glancing back to the viewer, the image of the throne room was replaced with the moon. A second later, an enormous red pulse brightened the screen, momentarily blinding everyone present. Padmé didn't need to look back up when she heard the crew shout in jubilation.

Ebaq 9 was no more.

Valkin moved away from her and towards the viewer. "Scanners…is there anything left?"

"The moon was completely destroyed, sir." The officer dutifully reported.

"Can you detect any kelvacyte?"

"There are large pockets floating nearby."

Valkin's grin grew to his ears. "Have our recovery ships collect them."

"At once, sir."

Padmé noticed the grim looks on the faces of her friends and colleagues. They each knew what was next.

"I hope I have your full attention." Ord remarked.

Jamillia dropped back into the throne. "What is it you want?"

"Complete and total control of your kelvacyte deposit." Valkin answered without hesitation. "Anything less and I will blast Naboo from the heavens."

"You are well aware that I cannot authorize such a thing," Jamillia told him.

"That is why I am bringing your Queen to you in three days time." Valkin moved over to her side, tapping the side of her table. "You have that long to decide the fate of your little world."

When the image from the throne room disappeared, Padmé spat. "You're insane! My people would rather die than be subjected to your tyranny. The Republic will stop you!"

"Republic?" Valkin clicked his tongue. "Soon, my fair Queen, I will _be_ the Republic."

* * *

There was nothing that could have been done.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes painfully as he felt thousands of lives blinking out of existence. He and Jaden, upon sneaking onboard, had located the service crawlways. They had spent hours climbing their way to the bridge where they watched the crew responding to Ord's orders. Noticing the defiant expression growing on Jaden's face, they moved into a nearby Jefferies tube where Obi-Wan was confident that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Why did you stop me, Master?" Jaden asked angrily. "I could have taken out Ord before he gave the command."

"To do so could have cost Queen Amidala her life," Obi-Wan countered. "And, we would not have been able to fight through his crew in time."

Jaden roughly rested his head back on the bulkhead. "We should have done something."

"What's done is done," Obi-Wan lamented. "Now, we have more pressing concerns. We must find a way to help the Naboo."

"But how?" The Padawan shrugged. "They have such a tight security that a secured hypercom would be detected in a second. And even if we could send out a signal, what would we say? Not like they could evacuate the planet in time."

"True," Obi-Wan began, "but at the very least, we could give the Naboo a fighting chance."

"What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan pointed down the tube. "Remember on our way up here that we passed by the Com relays?" Jaden nodded affirmatively. "Once we make the jump into hyperspace, we can piggyback a small message to the Naboo with Ord's transponder signals. They would then know which hyperspace route we are taking to get there."

"That's well and good Master," Jaden huffed. "But, someone would have to be looking for it. Normal com channels would just be filled with static."

"But if we use more than a few channels…"

Jaden snapped his fingers. "The Naboo would think their com relays were having a problem and run a diagnostic, which would find our signal."

"That's the hope."

"I never should have doubted you, Master." Jaden admitted as they started down the tube.

"You may grow into a wise man yet, my friend."

* * *

The mood inside the Naboo's royal throne room was somber. It had been several minutes since they had witnessed the destruction of the moon Ebaq 9, and no one had uttered a single word. Although frightened, Anakin had a duty to perform, especially now since Naboo itself was under threat of attack. He remained standing by Princess Jamillia's right side as the others lethargically returned to their places.

Jamillia turned to him. "I surely hope, Lord Skywalker, that you have a suggestion."

"It is clear from what we just witnessed that Valkin Ord is not a man of his word," Anakin observed. "The choice is clear. We must attack him before he reaches us."

"Attack him how?" Panaka questioned from his chair. "He won't stay at Ebaq 9 for much longer."

"We can predict his course trajectory," Anakin retorted. "Using that we can decide where to set up an ambush."

"If the projections are correct, my Lord." Ric Olié pointed out.

Anakin crossed his arms. "We cannot simply wait for him to come to us. He could fire his weapon even in the midst of our best defenses."

"What do you propose?" Jamillia interjected.

Anakin used the Force to active the holoviewer. A holographic image of the area between Ebaq and Naboo appeared. He then moved to the center of the room. "If you look here, you'll notice that there are only three potential routes that Ord can use to plot a course to Naboo. I propose we equally divide our forces with our capital ships directing the attack."

Rising to his feet, Senator Mar blurted out, "Do you actually believe our ships could stand up against that…that…thing?"

Professor Tojas Zhall moved to the edge of his seat. "Actually, I think we can cause it some serious damage."

"Oh, really," Mar remarked in disbelief.

Anakin exchanged knowing grins with Zhall. "Our _Defiance_-class ships are now equipped with fully functional adaptive cloaking shields. If they can target the cannon's main reactor, where the kelvacyte is likely to be stored, it would destroy the ship."

"That is, if Ord hasn't already anticipated that strategy." Panaka suggested.

Anakin straightened to his full height. "Of course, General, you are correct. There would be no way to know until we engaged them."

Panaka angrily shook his head. "There are too many variables, Your Highness. Too many things could go wrong."

"Not to mention that this madman probably has numerous ships at his command," interrupted Marshall Olié. "We may never get close to the gunship."

"We do have standard cloaks on our other vessels," Governor Bibble pointed out.

"Ord is very knowledgeable about cloaking technology," Zhall informed him. "I wouldn't put it past him to have scanners that can detect hidden ships."

"And what about the Queen?" The Chief Parliamentarian rose up to ask. "An errant blast could kill her."

"She knows the risks of her position," Joaquin Mar wryly suggested.

Holding back his anger, Anakin briefly stared down the anemic Senator. "The Queen's safety will be in my hands. I will personally go and save her."

"Why you?" Panaka hastily asked.

"I think everyone in this room will agree that my unique abilities make me the best candidate."

"Who will coordinate the attack then?" Sabé, who had quietly observed the proceedings, queried.

Anakin grinned as they locked glances. "I have full faith in General Panaka and Marshall Olié to act together in my stead." He then nodded respectfully towards both men. "I would trust them with the lives of our people." Anakin shifted his focus over towards Jamillia. "The ultimate decision though rests upon you, Your Highness. We will abide by your wishes."

The Princess bobbed her head up and down several times. "This is not an easy decision, to be sure. I've been sitting here, trying to imagine what Queen Amidala would do if she was here right now…thankfully though, that isn't hard to imagine." Jamillia stood up. "She would do whatever is in the best interests of our people. My friends, our way of life is being threatened. And now we have the technology to confront such a threat." Jamillia paused and looked about the room. "I agree there is great risk, but we will not sit here like shaak being led to slaughter. Lord Skywalker?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Please continue to coordinate your plans with our troops," Jamillia ordered before turning towards Panaka. "And General, I appreciate your insight, especially now that General Tro has been lost. Please continue to advise Lord Skywalker as to the best course of action for our defense."

"I will, Your Highness."

Jamillia joined Anakin at the center of the room. "The rest of us need to do our best to help keep panic from taking over. We may very well bring upon our own doom if we are not cautious."

The other members agreed, and with that. she dismissed the Royal Court. Anakin hurried out of the throne room and headed for the command and control room on the third floor of the Palace. He had much to do and little time. Upon reaching the antechamber, Saché called out to him.

"My Lord."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, pausing in mid-step.

"It might be nothing…."

"What is it?" Anakin asked as he rounded her desk.

"I was in the process of transferring the com signals from our commanders in the field, but every time I find a frequency, it is filled with static."

"Static," Anakin said to himself. "That's strange." He glanced at the readings on the panel. "Could be the relays are out of alignment. Run a diagnostic. That should clear up the channels."

"Yes, my Lord."

Anakin spun on his heel and was about to leave when he heard Saché screech. He again turned around. "What's the matter?"

"I put the relays in the diagnostic cycle and a shriek came over my headset."

Anakin furrowed his brow. "That shouldn't happen." He opened his hand in which she placed her headset. "Lower the volume so I don't lose my hearing," he chuckled briefly. Once she complied, Anakin placed the device on his ear. He heard the shrill signal, but it was coming in, off and on. About to dismiss it as noise, a gentle tug in the Force compelled him to continue to listen.

_There's a pattern._

_Artoo could figure it out._

"Send the signal to Artoo and have him send the data to me." He ordered.

"Yes, my Lord."

They waited for several anxious moments when a soft whistle erupted from Anakin's comlink. Saché stood up to see as he pulled his comlink out. "Found something?"

Anakin snorted in amusement. He now knew exactly where Valkin would be coming from. Another plan abruptly popped into his mind. "Remind me to buy Obi-Wan a drink next time I see him."

"What?" Saché asked in confusion.

"Please ask Princess Jamillia to reconvene the Royal Court. I have a better option."

* * *

It was late at night when Ellisé finally gave up on sleep and proceeded down to Anakin's residence. The Royal Court, after quickly being recalled into session, spent hours going over his new plan. Although the risk of missing Valkin's ship had diminished due to the Jedi's successful infiltration, she was still frightened for Anakin.

She could not allow him to do this alone.

Waiting for Anakin to open his door, Ellisé was flooded by her memories of their friendship. She couldn't help smiling at the image of the small boy who had been lost in the Academy's hallways. From then on, they had been close. But all that had been ruined by his infatuation with _her_. True, Amidala was the Queen and quite beautiful, but there was no way under the heavens that she knew Anakin as well as she.

_A small part of Ellisé wished that she and Anakin would be unsuccessful…_

_She would be more than ready to console him_

"Something wrong?" Anakin wearily asked as he poked his head through the door.

"Did I catch you sleeping?"

He snorted. "Actually no. I was at my desk…. working on something."

"May I come in?"

"By all means."

Ellisé walked inside, plopping herself on his couch. Anakin walked around and sat on the opposite chair. "How can I help you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I know the feeling," he replied, stifling a yawn.

"I'm just…I…I'm worried about the plan." Ellisé finally admitted.

"Oh? What about it?"

"Everything!" She exclaimed, slamming her feet on the ground. "This whole notion of you boarding that ship alone…it's…it's reckless!"

"I'll be fine."

"I just know you are going to get yourself killed."

Anakin moved over to the seat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know that I am placing myself in considerable jeopardy, but Padmé is my whole world. Not to mention, she would do the same for me…and has."

"Nevertheless, you need a co-pilot and I want to volunteer."

He shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous."

"So," Ellisé glared, "it is fine for you to risk your life, but not someone else?"

"I don't want to have to worry about you as well," Anakin sighed.

"You won't," she reassured. "Also, should something go wrong with the ship itself, you are going to need an extra pair of hands to fix it so you can get off before the starfleet blasts Ord's ship from the heavens."

"Good point," his voice trailed off.

"Then it is settled."

"I can't say that I am happy about this, but it will be good to have a second pair of eyes up there. I don't want anything happening that would stop me from saving Padmé."

"How can you be so sure about her?" Ellisé anxiously asked.

Anakin noticeably grimaced. "I know her as I do myself. I'd give up everything for her."

Ellisé couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him everything. "Anakin, I love you. I've loved you since we were children and I love you even now, despite everything."

"Ellisé…"

She lifted her hand up. "Let me finish." He blinked before motioning for her to continue. "I know of your love for the Queen and I can certainly understand your attraction to her. But, you and I are kindred spirits. Nobody knows you better than me."

He shot up from his chair to pace. "You don't know what you are saying."

Ellisé stood up as well. "You're wrong. I've had to stand back and watch your torrid love affair. Don't you know how much that has killed me to see you holding her in your arms when it should be me."

Anakin stopped in mid-step. "I'm sorry that my happiness has brought you pain. There are many other men…"

"Other men," she said sullenly. "But not you."

"Ellisé…I can't…. I'm going to ask Padmé to marry me."

If the world had exploded at that very moment, Ellisé would not have noticed. Besides, her whole universe had just come crashing down. How could he do this to her? She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at how unfair this was. Yet, the only sound that came out of her mouth was a meek response. "Oh."

"Lord Skywalker?" called out a voice from the overhead com speaker.

"Yes," Anakin spoke up to the ceiling.

"We have new trajectory data coming in from our sensor buoys."

"I'm on my way." Anakin then walked over to the door and grabbed his cloak. "I'm going to pretend that this conversation never took place."

"What about the mission?"

"I agree that I need a co-pilot," he admitted. "I will ask Miles if he can join me."

"Miles will be needed to lead alpha and bravo squadrons," Ellisé informed him. "I am the only one without an assignment."

Anakin fixed his gaze on her. Strangely, her head began to ache, but the pain instantly disappeared. "But can I trust you?"

"How can you ask that?"

"It _is _a valid concern," he retorted unemotionally.

"Whatever my personal feelings are, I am still a loyal subject of the crown." Ellisé defended herself. "I would never do anything to hurt you…. I promise."

"Very well," he acquiesced. Anakin then moved to within inches of her face. Towering over her, he pointed out. "Should you betray my trust, you'd better hope that Ord gets me first."

"Anakin…that's crazy."

"Don't put me to the test, Ellisé!" He pointed menacingly at her.

With that, he spun about and stormed down the hallway, leaving Ellisé in utter bewilderment. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of Anakin Skywalker.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggested are always appreciated!_


	34. Chapter 27 Pt I: Entanglements

_It's Friday so time for another. My sincerest thanks for the outpouring of support and excitement as we reach the end of the story. I did say that there would be only 2 chapters plus the epilogue left; however, this one was so long, I decided to split it into two posts. So, next week we'll have the conclusion to this chapter, then the last chapter followed by the epilogue. Thanks again and hope you all enjoy!_

**Charlie Hayden: **It hopefully will be quite the showdown!

**Raven E: **We shall see what the future has in store for Ellise.

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thank you very much. Update is here!

**Private Jenkins: **Thank you for the wonderfully kind comments. I'm thrilled that you have loved both stories. Hope this update doesn't disappoint.

**Mlhkvh5: **You made a nice observation about Anakin's other side. I think that while he has dealt with some of his other issues, the base fear of anything happening to Padme remains. It will be a constant test for him as events progress. Thrilled to know you liked the action, as well as the plot unfolding. Hope you enjoy this next installment.

**Hewhoreaps: **I definitely agree is the bigger threat. Especially since, unlike the Sith, he's basically drunk with power at this point. I think though, as far as Siri and Ferus, it is going to take considerable work to mend the rift between them. Interesting notion about keeping the gunship. I will have to ponder that one. Thanks for reading!

**Kaptain Kristi: **Ellise definitely brought out Anakin's darker half. Hopefully she will learn that wasn't a good idea. Thanks for reading!

**UberJedi: **Well, I do have to keep all of my readers in suspense ;) Thanks so much for reading!

**Yurface9311: **May all your wishes come true. Hope you enjoy!

**Tyrchon: **Lots of possibilities in store. Thanks so much for reading!

**Slick 101: **Glad to know that you liked the various character interactions. I often worry when using OCs whether or not they will be well received. Thanks so much for reading!

**The Summer Breeze: **I think everybody else here is a hardcore A & P shipper. Still, I agree that poor Ellise is getting the short end of the stick. Thrilled that you are enjoying the risiing suspense. More is here! Thanks for reading.

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**MoAngel: **Heh. I think that's a great idea. Maybe Anakin can play matchmaker? ;) Seriously though, glad you are enjoying events unfold. Thanks so much for reading!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **Seems like it gets her into trouble more often than not.

* * *

The plan was risky.

Anakin groaned while shifting his weight while huddling over the _Defiance's_ holoviewer. For hours, he had been going over the potential jump points where Ord's ship would have to come out of hyperspace to make their next to last course corrections to reach Naboo orbit. It had been decided that he would rendezvous with the gunship at the second to the last jump point; meanwhile, the Naboo armada would wait for him to emerge at the last one. Precise timing and calculations were required and if anything went wrong, they could miss the gunship and Ord would find Naboo defenseless.

Anakin had been able to block out his worry for Padmé, but as the time drew nearer to their departure, he found it difficult to concentrate. Not only did he fear for her safety, and that of the entire planet, but also he was concerned about Ellisé. Would his rejection cause her to do something rash? Could she really be trusted? Anakin attempted to locate another co-pilot, but there were none available since the entire navy was committed to the defense of Naboo.

Too much was being left to chance.

Knowing that he could do nothing to stack the odds in his favor, Anakin turned to a nearby panel to run yet another systems check. Doing anything with a ship was always a welcome distraction. If only something needed to be fixed. Anakin was not much for waiting.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't sensed Sabé entering the compartment.

"Busy?"

He jolted upright. "You surprised me."

"That's a first," Sabé replied with a wink. "Is everything ready?"

"Almost," Anakin answered, returning his attention towards the control panel. "A few more tests and we'll be good to go."

She nodded and then found an edge of a console, which she carefully leaned against. "I wish I was going with you…"

He paused his inspection of the ship's electrical readout to smile at her. Like him, Sabé was one who preferred action than sitting idle. "I know…but your job here is just as important. Can't have the planet break into mass hysteria."

"We're fortunate that Princess Jamillia has been able to keep the situation secret, for the most part."

Anakin dipped his head. "After today though, they will know."

A moment of silence hung in the air. He sensed her fear, and as brave as Sabé has always been, her resolve was faltering. Closing the distance between them, Anakin wrapped her in a friendly embrace. She began to sob.

"I could lose everyone who means the world to me."

Anakin withdrew from her slightly. "You won't…I promise."

Sabé's tears grew more frequent. "I can't raise this child on my own…I don't know what I would do if…"

"Shhh…' he said soothingly. "You are concentrating on the negatives. We must have faith that everything will work out as it is meant to."

"How can you be so….so…philosophical?" Sabé asked, pushing away from him. "Isn't the worry for Padmé's safety tearing you up inside?"

"Of course it is," Anakin replied solemnly, turning away from her. "But I can't focus on that. I have to believe she is still unharmed."

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Sabé apologized. "I didn't mean…"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Believe me, I understand." For the first time since he knew her, Sabé seemed at a loss for words. He didn't need the Force to know what other thoughts plagued her, so he decided to distract her. "Do me a favor?'

"Anything."

"Should anything…go wrong… there is a leather bound book on my desk." He paused momentarily. "Please see to it that Padmé gets it."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Sabé demanded.

"Of course, my Captain."

Sabé was going to say more, but Ellisé's entry caused her to stop and glare.

"My Lord…Captain," Ellisé acknowledged Sabé with obvious irritation.

"Lady Bibble," Sabé responded, apparently not pleased with her interruption.

"Begging your pardons, but one of our scout ships along the gunship's projected path just sighted her." Ellisé hesitated as a large smile grew across her features. "You were right, my Lord."

Anakin straighten to his fullest height. "Oh?"

"The ship is following your calculations precisely." Ellisé praised. "Which means we should be getting underway soon."

"Go ahead and run the start up sequence," Anakin instructed. "I'll be up in there in a moment."

Ellisé hesitated before complying. Anakin turned to Sabé, who was filling the Force with so many conflicting emotions that it nearly gave him a headache. "Please inform Princess Jamillia that we will be departing shortly, and also let Panaka know I will signal the fleet when we board the ship."

"Anakin…I."

He shook his head and flashed her his lopsided grin. "I know. Everything will be fine…I promise."

Sabé's body sagged as her face noticeably contorted. "May the Force be with you, my friend."

"May it be with us all."

Anakin headed towards the cockpit. He kept himself from looking back as one of his closest and dearest friend disembarked. Somehow, some way, Anakin knew that this wasn't the end. Turning to his co-pilot, he ordered, "Ellisé…power up the engines."

* * *

Obi-Wan groaned in defeat as he poked his head through yet another ventilation opening.

No Amidala.

He and Jaden had been searching for over a day for the missing Naboo Queen, but without success. Obi-Wan was perplexed by their failure, given that he knew Amidala well enough to recognize her signature within the Force. Each time when he believed that they found her, an empty room greeted them.

"Master…I don't know how much more crawling I can do." Jaden admitted. "This metal is chafing my skin something awful."

"I seriously doubt that Lord Ord built the air ducts with our comfort in mind, Padawan."

Jaden sat up in the narrow corridor, his head ducked down. "I just don't understand. Why can't we find the Queen?"

"It is most curious," Obi-Wan agreed, nervously tugging at his beard.

"It's almost like she is blinking in and out of existence. If she was a ship, I'd swear she was equipped with cloaking shields."

He spun his head about. "What did you say?"

"What? About cloaking shields?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Before that."

"The Queen seems to be disappearing and reappearing." Jaden reiterated. "What of it?"

"That's something usually indicative of considerable strength with the Force," Obi-Wan pointed out. "The Sith were especially talented in masking themselves and others using the dark side."

"You believe Lord Ord to be a Sith?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan admitted. "Nevertheless, we should remain vigilant. This whole operation is too large to escape their attention. If the Sith are involved, we must be prepared to act."

Jaden's expression noticeably shifted to one of profound concern. "Shouldn't we try to find a way to make contact with the Council?"

"There isn't time," Obi-Wan answered abruptly. "We are on our own."

"I'm…. afraid, Master."

Obi-Wan offered him a reassuring smile and reached over to pat his shoulder. "Have faith, young one. We will act as the Force wishes us to."

Jaden attempted to respond when a high-pitched scream caught their attention. The two Jedi turned to look at each other. "The Queen," they said in unison.

* * *

Padmé could no longer stifle her need to scream.

Valkin Ord had returned and activated the neural disrupters to send what felt like daggers piercing through every inch of her skin. She pleaded for him to stop, but her abductor would only continue with his grin widening by the second.

"Stop!" she shouted again.

Valkin acquiesced and disengaged the neural disruptors. "As you wish, Your Majesty." He clicked his tongue. "I must apologize for having to submit you to such…crassness. But I thought by now we would have attracted the attention of your beloved."

"What do you want with Anakin?" Padmé asked as she lifted her head up from the table in concern.

"I'd be a fool if I didn't know of his significance to the galaxy," he responded cryptically. "Besides, once he and the Sith are taken care of, there will be none to stand in my way. "

"You are on a fool's errand, Valkin." Padmé admonished. "The power you seek can never be properly wielded by one person alone."

Ord growled as he rushed towards Padmé's head. Slamming his hands down on the table in front of her, Valkin barked, "You know nothing about true power, Amidala! You fret and you worry about your insignificant people when you have the means to conquer the entire galaxy." He rose up. "I think you to be the fool between the two of us."

Uncertain of what he meant, but not caring, Padmé pressed further. "History is laden with madman who were convinced that they knew what was best for the galaxy. Each and everyone one failed miserably, and they are now only footnotes in textbooks."

"You will love me!" Valkin screeched.

Gazing at him dispassionately, Padmé shook her head. "You are nothing, Ord." She lifted her chin up defiantly. "Nothing."

Valkin pulled his arm back to slap her, but stopped in mid swing. "You are fortunate, Your Highness, that I am a forgiving man." Leaning over her, he added, "I wonder, though, if you will be as bold when I turn your world into space dust." Valkin chuckled as he spun on his heel and left the room.

Padmé angrily growled and shouted several choice Naboovian curses. But Ord would not be provoked. He was too disciplined. Realizing that struggling would only make her feel worse, Padmé laid back her head and tried to still her mind. When she finally calmed down, Padmé shifted her eyes longingly out the tiny viewport at the opposite end of the room. "Anakin, if you are going to do something, do it quickly."

* * *

Nervous anticipation rushed through Anakin's veins as his supreme focus was locked onto the scanner's viewscreen. The _Defiance_ had reached the jump point far ahead of schedule, and he and Ellisé were relegated to waiting. He kept vigilant watch for any trance of Ord's ship. Anakin was beginning to fear that they had used a different hyperspace lane and had missed them.

_Padmé._

_He could feel Padmé through the Force, pleading for him. _

_He could not fail her._

At Anakin's side, Ellisé sat by the long-range sensor display, searching the heavens for any trace of the gunship. She groaned in frustration. "There's nothing out there."

"Are you sure you scanned the nearby space for any radiation spikes?"

"Don't you think I would have already tried that?" she snapped. Anakin slid his eyes in her direction, squinting in disapproval. She sagged in her seat; a dejected expression suddenly grew on her face. "My apologies."

He barely acknowledged her admission. "Might be a good idea to engage the adaptive cloak and make sure it's functioning properly."

Ellisé huffed loudly, but complied. Looking at her display, she muttered, "We've checked the instruments at least a thousand times…."

Several sharp replies immediately came immediately to mind. Anakin would have lashed at Ellisé, but a soft chirp from his scanner panel stopped him. He looked down and released a deep sigh of relief. "Here they come." Reaching for the controls, he steered them out of the lane moments before the massive gunship blinked into real space.

"By the spirits!" Ellisé said, dumbfounded.

"Quick," Anakin ordered over his shoulder. "Scan for a large enough docking bay where we can land."

"Found one," she responded after a minute. "Maneuver us to ship section four two one."

"I'm on it," he answered, pressing forward on the throttle.

Ord's gunship was significantly larger than the Naboo's five capital ships combined. It had an oval base, which arched upward around an enormous cylindrical structure that stretched down the ship's long axis. The afterglow of the ship's main engines illuminated the nearby space allowing Anakin to take note of the heavy armaments scattered across the ship's hull.

A direct attack was going to be even more difficult that he had anticipated.

Still, the plan was in the hands of General Panaka and Marshall Olié. Anakin knew they would not let him down. Looking again at the entire ship, although impressive, it was apparent that it served only one purpose.

And it was up to him, and him alone, to stop Ord.

"I'm taking us in."

The colossus grew even larger as the _Defiance _streaked closer. Despite using the adaptive shielding on numerous training missions, Anakin remained skeptical of its functionality. He didn't fancy the thought of re-materializing into solid matter. Thankfully, Professor's Zhall's creation had yet to fail him. In the viewscreen, he saw the stars replaced by a dark grey material, which rushed by quickly. Seconds later, the image changed to a large hangar filled with numerous ships. Anakin turned towards Ellisé who was still staring at the viewer. "Looks like they are preparing for an invasion."

"There's no way they are leaving peacefully," she observed.

Anakin wordlessly agreed and returned his focus towards the viewscreen. "Put us over by that large transport." He quickly rose to his feet. "Let me know when we re-materialize."

Ellisé pressed several buttons. "We're solid again. You can leave the ship." He smiled and walked over to a nearby compartment directly behind his pilot's chair. Anakin entered in a code, which opened a small door, revealing his and General Tro's lightsabers. He grabbed both weapons, clipping one on either side. After throwing on his hooded cloak, he was moving towards the escape hatch when Ellisé called out to him. "Anakin?"

"What is it?" He asked, unable to hide his irritation.

"I will wait for you here...no matter what happens."

Anakin paused in the doorway. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment over the way he had been treating his long time friend. Despite everything, they were friends and he had been focused on Padmé that he had ignored how difficult the present situation must be for Ellisé. "I'm sorry that I spoke harshly to you before…it was uncalled for."

"You'd better get a move on," she said, ignoring his apology. "We're only a few hours from the last jump point."

"Signal Panaka and tell him to move the fleet into position."

Ellisé smiled, but turned her gaze down to her status panel. "Scanners say that nobody is nearby. Your good to go."

"May the Force be with you," Anakin said quickly before spinning around and leaving the flight deck. Despite everything, they were friends and he did not wish her any harm. As he approached the hatch, Anakin closed his eyes to focus. He could not be distracted in the slightest if he was to be successful.

Releasing a deep breath, he pulled the hatch handle and headed towards his destiny.

* * *

They had finally located the hidden Queen. She was being held in large stateroom and tied down to a table with what appeared to be neural inhibitors. Even though she was in plain sight, her signature in the Force was aberrant. Obi-Wan was about to pull the grating aside to enter Queen Amidala's holding room when he abruptly stopped. Jaden peered at him curiously

"Master? What's wrong?"

He turned to Jaden with a mirthful expression. "I think the odds have just swing greatly in our favor."

"How so?" he asked curiously.

"The Chosen One is here."

Jaden blinked several times. He had encountered the fabled former slave from Tatooine during their ill-fated mission to Cato Neimoidia. Although Jaden hadn't had the opportunity to interact with him, he had sensed the immense raw power that exuded from the one that the Council rejected several years prior. "Skywalker?"

"He just arrived."

"How?" Jaden questioned. "We've been in hyperspace the entire time."

"One thing I've learned over the years is not to underestimate him," Obi-Wan responded with a happy smirk.

Jaden didn't know how to respond. His mind instantly wondered back to the rumors that Obi-Wan had been charged to secretly train the boy. That, in combination with what Jaden already knew about Obi-Wan's private life, suddenly made that rumor seem like a real possibility. Given their precarious situation, this wasn't the time to seek answers. "What about the Queen?" Jaden asked as he looked back down towards Amidala.

"Now that there are three of us, we can accomplish much more."

Jaden couldn't help but to agree. "What do you suggest?"

"Let's get down to the main hangar…I have a feeling, if we hurry, we can catch him before unleashes chaos."

The Jedi moved down from their perched position and down one of the nearby access tubes. Following Obi-Wan's lead, Jaden withdrew his lightsaber while darting across the hallway and down a neighboring corridor. He probed out into the Force for any unwelcome visitors while they adroitly made their way into the forward decks.

Ord's gunship was plain with only essential components serving as decoration. It was obvious to Jaden that its only purpose was to be a ship of war. The major walkways were enormous and could hold several times the number of troops that were already on board. There was no way that the Naboo were Ord's last target. Jaden knew that this was only the beginning if nobody stopped him.

_He feared for the galaxy if they failed._

Sneaking into the main hangar, he and Obi-Wan used the Force to hasten their pace behind a parked warship. Jaden squinted as he scanned the area for Skywalker or his ship. "Master, I don't see him anywhere."

Obi-Wan softly chuckled. "You shouldn't always rely on your eyes to see, Padawan." He pointed to an open area across the hangar.

Jaden poked his head around the ship briefly to look. At first glance, he saw nothing but empty space. Using the Force, he instantly noticed an odd distortion that seemed to flicker ever so slightly. Focusing further, Jaden sensed a Force null person within the disturbance; but a presence brighter than the galaxy's core appeared out of nowhere caught his immediate notice.

"Good to see you, Anakin." Obi-Wan greeted him in low voice.

Twisting his head about, Jaden spotted the supposed Chosen One kneeling down next to his Master. Jaden became more convinced than ever that Obi-Wan was involved in his training, given with their familiarity. True, Skywalker had been there years ago when Obi-Wan and the late Qui-Gon Jinn helped the Naboo rid themselves of the Trade Federation. But that was years ago, and it seemed that Skywalker and Kenobi were quite friendly. He couldn't help wondering what else was his famed Master was hiding from him and from the Order.

"Nice place you gentlemen have found here," Skywalker quipped.

"We thought we'd serve as the welcoming committee, since Lord Ord is tied up."

Anakin momentarily chuckled before his features darkened. "Do you know where he's holding Padmé?"

Before his Master could answer, Jaden interjected. "_Queen_ Amidala is being held in stateroom, six decks up."

"Security?"

"It's minimal," Obi-Wan began. "However, there is something….odd… in the Force that is surrounding her."

Anakin shifted his eyes between the two Jedi. "I've felt it too. Any ideas?"

This time, Jaden allowed Obi-Wan to answer. "It could be that the Sith are involved."

"You think Ord is one of them?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Seems the most plausible explanation."

A distant look instantly took hold of Skywalker's features. Jaden sensed him tapping into the Force for answers. Finally, he responded, "That doesn't seem to fit either. But somehow, I sense their involvement."

"That does complicate things somewhat," Obi-Wan said grimly. "What do you suggest?"

"Sith or not, we must stop this ship from destroying Naboo," Anakin said without hesitation. "All other concerns are secondary."

Jaden looked in confusion at the exchange between his Master and Skywalker. Obi-Wan was the first to speak, "What is your military planning?"

"The Naboo navy will be waiting for us when we reach the next jump point." Anakin grinned widely. "We need to provide a suitable distraction so they can fulfill their mission."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, a hint of concern in his voice. "This ship, besides the crew, has nearly four thousand Mandalorian warriors that will fight to the death. We can't hope to engage them _and_ stop Ord from firing the weapon."

"We don't need to," Skywalker insisted. "Plus, I have an idea about that."

"I'm all ears," Obi-Wan mirthfully smirked.

Jaden sighed as he watched the two. Somehow he knew that he wasn't going to like this. It seemed that his fate might be decided by a Jedi reject.

* * *

Valkin Ord was alone.

In the center of the dark war room was a small console that provided the room's only illumination. Depicted was a holographic representation of the Naboo system and her moons, as well as Ord's plans to rid them of their kelvacyte deposits. He leaned over the viewer with his elbow resting on his knees as an unsettled feeling was growing in his mind. After everything he had already accomplished, why didn't she love him?

_Wasn't his magnificence enough?_

Valkin was angered that she had forced him to hurt her. He didn't want to do it. Yet, he knew through his limited knowledge of the dark side that it would provide the appropriate impetus to bring the Chosen One here. Skywalker was the immediate threat given that Dooku possibly dead, and he had uneasy alliance with Lord Sidious, at least, for the moment. Ord could not have Chosen One interfere with his plans for the galaxy.

Besides, she loved Skywalker, who was the true hindrance to obtaining her affections. Even though he could be a powerful ally, Valkin wanted nothing more than to smile over Skywalker's lifeless corpse.

_The Chosen One must die._

_She'll never love me otherwise._

"My Lord," stuttered a young crewman.

Ord used the Force to slam the boy against the curved wall. "I told you that I wasn't to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry, my Lord," he groaned. "But internal scanners have detected three intruders leaving the main cargo bay."

"I know," Valkin muttered. In reality, he was surprised. He had expected Skywalker's arrival, but hadn't anticipated him to bring help. Perhaps he wasn't as strong as the Sith have made him out to be?

"Michaelis informed me that two of the intruders are the Jedi who had been snooping around at the Xinthos castle."

Valkin stormed to his feet. "I thought I had ordered Jango Fett to dispatch them! Why wasn't I told that they weren't eliminated?"

The crewman's jaw began to quiver in fear. "I….I don't know, sir."

"It is no matter," Ord waved off the incident as he returned his focus upon the viewscreen. "They won't live much longer." Peering over his shoulder, he ordered, "Inform Fett that he is to take care of the two Jedi."

"Yes, my Lord." The young man acknowledged. "And the other intruder?"

Valkin grinned murderously. "Make sure he finds his way to the reactor core…I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

The journey to where Padmé was being held was surprisingly quick. Although Anakin could not sense any impending threat in the Force, his instincts did not like the ease of the situation. Ord was not a fool. He was watching for the opportune moment to strike.

"Seems that the door is magnetically sealed," Jaden astutely observed.

Anakin knelt down by the access panel. Strangely, it was not protected, allowing him to open it without any difficulty. To his amazement, the shield protecting the door was not wired into the ship's power systems and he didn't see any indication of security. Without hesitation, he withdrew and ignited his sapphire hued lightsaber.

"Anakin…I don't think that's a good idea." Obi-Wan futilely warned.

Not listening to his former Master, Anakin stabbed the pointed end into the door panel. A loud explosion followed by streams of sparks preceded the magnetic seal disengaging and the door opening. Anakin fired a grin at Obi-Wan. "You were saying?"

"You are were quite lucky, my friend."

"I thought you said that there was no such thing as luck?" Anakin smirked before entering inside the room. His mirth instantly disappeared when he saw Padmé lying prone and secured by neural disruptors. The anger within spiked. Anakin immediately called upon the Force to grasp onto each inhibitor, yanking them off of her one by one.

_Ord will severely pay for this offense._

"Anakin!" Padmé called out happily.

He rushed over and scooped her into his arms. They kissed briefly before he helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Rubbing her wrists, Padmé forced a painful smile. "I will be." Turning towards Obi-Wan and his apprentice, she smiled happily. "Why am I not surprised to see you here as well, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "The three of us do seem to have a knack for finding trouble."

"Indeed," Padmé acknowledged before turning her attention towards Anakin. "What is the situation?"

"The entire Navy is waiting for us at the exit of the next jump point," he informed her. "We have planned to make our last stand there while Ord is still out of firing range."

Padmé continued to rub her wrists. "The good news is that he won't fire on Naboo right away. He wants the kelvacyte mines as a permanent depot. He'll only consider blasting us apart if he has no other alternatives"

"That does give us a bit of an advantage," indicated Obi-Wan. "If the Naboo fleet can slow him down, we can do our best to disable the ship."

"Agreed," Anakin approved. "I am concerned that we have remained unnoticed though."

Obi-Wan released a deep breath. "True. Whatever Ord's plans are for us, we must be ready to improvise."

"I think if we employ a bit of misdirection," Anakin shared, flashing them a cryptic grin. "It would keep our host confused long enough for our plan to work."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked annoyed.

"Let's just say that Ord expects us to act towards a single goal," Anakin softly retorted. "If this ship is powered by kelvacyte, then there must be a central reactor core. Destroy that, and you destroy the ship."

"True," Obi-Wan agreed. "But how are we going to _misdirect _our host?"

Anakin moved over and placed his hand on Padmé's shoulder. "Once he learns that you are gone, I sense that he would tear the ship apart to find you." He paused to notice her wordlessly agree. "The choice is simple. The best hiding place on board is the _Defiance. _Ord would never find you, but he would be too distracted to notice Obi-Wan and me."

"What about me?" Jaden asked plaintively.

Anakin exchanged glances with Obi-Wan. "You will have the most important job. You must see the Queen to the safety of the ship."

"But I could be of help should you confront Ord…especially if he's a Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan smiled and patted his shoulder. "I understand your zeal, Padawan. However, Anakin is right. If Ord is to be properly distracted by searching for Queen Amidala, we have to make sure that she reaches the ship undetected. Only a Jedi can ensure that," he encouraged.

Padmé placed her hands on her hips. "I can't say that I much like the idea of hiding."

"And I'm not exactly thrilled to have you act as a decoy, my Queen." Anakin responded thoughtfully. "It is the only way though."

Padmé seemed to contemplate his suggestion as a range of emotions filled her face. Finally coming to a decision, she yielded. "Very well. Let's get moving then. We don't have a lot of time."

The others silently complied as they followed her out the door and into the corridor. A jolt in the Force was the only warning as the sound of blaster fire greeted around the corner. Anakin leaped forward and wrapped Padmé in his arms to dodge the incoming blasts. The sounds of lightsabers coming to life echoed throughout the hallway. Risking a glance up, Anakin saw a single man, clad in Mandalorian armor, preparing to fire another volley at them.

"Get out of here!" Obi-Wan warned as he deflected the blasts.

Without argument, Anakin grabbed Padmé's hand and they raced off in the opposite direction. His mind was reeling, but he forced himself to return his concentration on the moment. Anakin would need his wits about him if he was to accomplish his task and ensure Padmé's safety.

So much for well laid plans.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his stance with Jaden moving along side him. Each opponent stared at the other as they waited for one to make the first move. Through the Force, Obi-Wan sensed Fett's dismay with not having defeated them yet. This time, he was intent not to fail. Impatience finally got the best of the Mandalorian who dropped the hand that held his blaster, and lifted the opposite equipped with a flamethrower.

"Move!" Obi-Wan urged Jaden as they both jumped away from the growing flame.

Jaden spun and righted himself on the ground. Focusing the Force at Fett, he sent him hurtling down the hallway. He glanced over at Obi-Wan who had tossed off his cloak, which had been burnt. "That was my favorite one."

"Are you alright, Master?"

"I'm a little baked, but I'll live." Obi-Wan looked down the hallway at the warrior who was also returning to his feet. They exchanged glances before Fett moved over to a panel on the wall. "He's trying to make a run for it. Hurry!"

Using the Force to enhance their speed, the Jedi were only seconds late before Fett walked through a small doorway in the wall. Jaden frantically searched for the access panel while Obi-Wan focused his thoughts to locate Fett in the Force. He was taken aback at how easy it was to find the man and learn of his intentions. Much to Obi-Wan's dismay, he sensed something he had not previously detected.

"The warrior has some Force sensitivity."

Jaden halted his search. "Has he been trained?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not in the Jedi arts, but his combat abilities will be more than a match for us." He momentarily paused as another wave within the Force struck him. "He's heading down to the main hangar."

"He's trying to run," Jaden proudly smirked.

"No," Obi-Wan responded with a grim expression. "He just wants more room to kill us."

"Then we should avoid him."

"We can't," he insisted. "That's where Anakin was planning to hide Queen Amidala."

"That's...not good."

"Let's move," Obi-Wan urged. "If we get there first we can surprise him."

"After you, Master."

* * *

Padmé pressed her back against the wall while Anakin watched the two sentries from around the corner. They had found temporary refuge in a storage closet, but no sooner had they arrived than he had sensed another threat. For what seemed like hours, they had ducked behind support columns and jumped into empty rooms to evade their captor's notice. Now able to re-emerge, the couple walked only a few meters before encountering their next obstacle.

Anakin turned to her, his face awash with frustration. "Blast."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can mind trick them."

Padmé briefly looked over at the warriors. "What do we do?"

Anakin looked around. "There isn't another way…. we'll have to go through them."

"I'm ready," she confidently declared.

"Stay back," he urged. "This isn't going to be pleasant."

Before Padmé realized what he was doing, Anakin had darted off towards the armored warriors. In a blink of an eye, both men were lifted into the air and were repeatedly slammed into one another. Padmé's eyes locked onto the fallen men, both were lying motionless. She knew by the dire look on Anakin's face that he had killed them both. She mused that in the reverse situation, they would not have shed a tear over her and Anakin.

Anakin had done what he had to.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

He nodded once and pointed down the corridor. "The main hangar should only be a few decks above us. We'll use that turbolift." Anakin used the Force to call one of the fallen Mandalorian blasters into his hand and offered it to Padmé. "Take it. We might need it."

She grabbed it out of his hand, pulled out the clip to make sure there was sufficient ammunition, and locked it back in place. "Ready."

Anakin flashed his lopsided grin as he urged for her to follow. They hurried down the corridor with Padmé trailing several paces behind. "How far away is the ship from the lift?"

"One corridor down and a left turn."

"Thank the spirits," she said in relief.

Upon reaching the lift doors, Padmé turned to look over at Anakin. However, her pulse started to race seconds before the resounding hum of a lightsaber coming to life filled her ears. She looked up to see a group of warriors taking aim. Padmé attempt to lay cover fire was thwarted when she felt Anakin's firm grasp take hold of the back of her outfit. In one movement, he pushed her towards the turbolift, which had just opened.

"Get to the ship!" he shouted.

Running towards the doors to get back to him, she screamed, "I won't leave you!"

Deflecting blaster shots with his lightsaber, Anakin waved his free hand in her direction, causing her to stop in place. At the same moment, the turbolift doors slammed shut. When the lift started moving up, Padmé felt the invisible barrier release. She slammed her fists on the doors.

"No!"

_TBC-Thoughts, Comments and Suggestions are always appreciated!_


	35. Chapter 27 Pt II: Entanglements

_Thanks again for the outpouring of support. After this one, one more chapter then the epilogue. I hope you enjoy this update. I will ask though that you keep an open mind. Not everything is always as it seems. Enjoy!  
_

**Mlhkvh5: **Happy to know that you liked the interactions. Hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks for reading.

**Ghostreaper181: **Glad you at least have some internet access back. As for the future, we shall see what it brings. Happy to read that you are enjoying the action. Thanks for reading!

**LuthienFinwe: **Thrilled to know that you are at the edge of your seat. Update is here! Thanks for reading.

**Raven E: **Never fear, update is here!

**Hewhoreaps: **Anything is possible ;). Lots about to unfold. Thanks for reading!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **Thanks a bunch!

**The Summer Breeze: **Thank you so much. I'm happy to read that you've been enjoying the action. Much more of that is coming. Thanks for reading!

**Slick 101: **Thanks a lot! Hope this chapter is equally as interesting. Thanks for reading!

**MoAngel: **More is here for your reading pleasure. Hope you enjoy!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

* * *

Padmé was safe.

Despite being in the midst of battle, Anakin felt his body relax. He knew nothing stood in the way of her reaching the _Defiance_. Turning his attention back to his opponents, he stretched his hands out at the group of five Mandalorians. Anakin projected the Force as a wave of energy. He could sense their fear just before the energy struck their bodies.

Each one exploded on impact.

They meant to do his people—_his family_—harm, and he would not grant them leniency.

Anakin felt the prickle of rage threatening to overtake him. The raw power was indeed thrilling. What would it matter to give and lay waste to any who dared to oppose him?

_Let your focus determine your reality…_

_My will be done…_

Anakin shook his head as he clamped down on his emotions, as General Tro had taught him. His anger was a distraction, causing him to lose sight of his true mission. He spun around and summoned the turbolift. Padmé had not gone far, and he could catch up to her. When the lift arrived, Anakin hurried inside and pressed the switch to go up. Instead, the car rocketed downward, throwing him against the wall.

"Emergency stop!" He shouted.

The lift continued.

Anakin enlisted the aid of the Force to help him overcome the gravity that was slamming down. He struggled to pull off the panel, which sparked when opened and plunged the lift into darkness. It seemed that he was moving down towards the engineering decks. He was concerned about Padmé's safety, but under his present circumstances, she would have to find the ship on her own. Hopefully, Obi-Wan and his apprentice would join up with her.

The lift abruptly halted and the doors swished open.

Cautiously, Anakin peeked out. His suspicions had been correct. The turbolift had delivered him to the base of the ship, possibly near the ship's reactor core. The deck was enormous. Above him, several stories of metallic catwalks crisscrossed the entire room. At the center was a large, tubular structure that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, undoubtingly it was the reactor itself. It was dark except for the ghostly illumination given off by the numerous control structures.

Perhaps this detour was fortuitous.

Reaching out with the Force, Anakin paused when he sensed that he wasn't alone. Slowly he continued into the reactor room. The entire deck was under automatic control, which meant that his excursion had been planned. A surge of warning told him that his opponent was close at hand.

"Welcome to my creation, Chosen One."

Anakin turned towards the direction of the voice. Looking up, he saw the Mandalorian standing on one of the catwalks dressed in lightweight battle armor. At his hip hung a polished silver, arch-handled lightsaber.

"Valkin Ord."

"At your service." Ord gave a mock bow.

Examining the Force around Ord, Anakin was struck by the strong taint of the dark side. Probing deeper, he tried to ascertain if he was in fact one of the Sith. However, Valkin's mental shields were greater than he had anticipated. "Are you one of the Sith?"

"It doesn't matter. Soon they, along with the Jedi, will be no more."

Moving underneath where Valkin stood, Anakin fired a quick glance over at the instrument panels. He furiously sought for any clues that could help him destroy the ship. As if reading his thoughts, Valkin snorted. "Trust me, I have many fail safes in place to prevent an overload. I promise you, we are quite safe here."

"I suppose it would be too much to ask for your surrender," Anakin suggested wryly.

"You suppose correctly," Ord responded. "Besides, once I dispatch you, I want to have your Queen…or should I say…_my_ Queen …kneel in front of me, begging for her life."

Ord was trying to bait him—to make him lose control. Anakin felt his anger threaten to erupt, but quickly regained his composure. "I think that is highly unlikely." Anakin then Force jumped to the platform directly next to Valkin. "I will never allow that to happen."

Ord cackled while shaking his head in amusement. " So willing to throw your life away, and for what? All for the love of your Queen." He moved closer. "The galaxy could be yours with a single command."

"I serve the will of the Force, as well as the people of Naboo," Anakin responded resolutely, squeezing his fists. "And I will stop you."

Valkin grinned evilly as he withdrew his lightsaber. "You will try."

* * *

Ric Olié had seen many battles.

His love for flying and his desire to improve Naboo's volunteer defense force, had taken him to places not as secure as Naboo. Ric had learned space combat tactics from some of the best pilots in the galaxy. That, coupled with his efforts during the liberation, paled in comparison to the enormity of the current situation. Naboo stood on the verge of annihilation, and Ric and his armada were the last line of defense.

Deciding that he would better serve the fleet as a fighter pilot, Olié spearheaded the attack in one of the _Defiance_-class ships. Besides, his long time friend, Hugh Panaka, was better suited to coordinate the tactical aspects of the battle. Although he was the head of Naboo's starfleet, Ric remained an ordinary pilot at heart, and if this was to be his end, he would face it in the cockpit of his own ship.

Looking up at the empty space, Ric blinked as the enormous monolithic ship of the Queen's abductor suddenly came into real space. This was the moment he had trained for his entire life. Flipping on the com, he ordered, "Target in sight. All squadrons report in."

_Alpha squadron, standing by._

_Bravo squadron, standing by._

_Defiance squadron, standing by._

_Capital group, standing by._

_Sovereign squadron, standing by._

_Tango squadron, standing by._

"Capital group and Tango squadron, form a defense perimeter. Watch out for a quick lightspeed jump. All cloak enabled ships, engage cloaking devices and lock weapons onto the strongest power source," Olié ordered. "And may the spirits watch over us and protect us."

The Naboo armada did as ordered. Several ship groups disappeared while the NS-1 starfighters and the capital ships took position about the enormous vessel. Ric signaled his squadron to come in tight since they were the only group with adaptive cloaks. With twelve ships, they were the smallest squadron, but everything depended on their ability to cause enough internal damage to stop the gunship. To Ric's amazement, they were within kilometers before the first volley of turbolaser fire erupted.

"Sovereign squadron, take out those turbolasers!"

"Copy that."

"Defiance leader," called out a nervous pilot. "Fighters coming in at o eight four."

"Accelerate to attack speed and engage them." Olié ordered. "Defiance group will continue with the primary objective."

Ric took in a deep breath of air. He silently prayed that the adaptive cloak would work under fire. If it did, he would have to buy Professor Zhall several rounds.

If not, it wouldn't matter.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jaden asked as he darted his eyes once again across the hangar.

Obi-Wan, who was also searching, muttered, "Focus, Jaden."

The sound of a jetpack blasting off preceded the piercing screams of blaster fire. Jaden barely jumped out of the way in time as a small rocked shell exploded several meters from him, sending him flying across the hangar. Obi-Wan vaulted over several crates to come to Jaden's defense. He skillfully deflected each of the Mandalorian's repeated blaster attacks before conjuring the Force to knock him off his elevated position.

The warrior recovered, again unleashing a billow of fire at Obi-Wan. Jaden, who had reengaged in the battle, used his Force enhanced speed to get the drop on Fett. With his lightsaber extended, he sliced at the Mandalorian's flamethrower, which bloomed as it exploded. Fett immediately recovered and with his other hand, fired a suspension robe, which wrapped Jaden's arms close to his body.

His lightsaber fell out of his hand.

"Master!" he cried out fearfully.

Obi-Wan, from a position behind Fett, ran and jumpkicked the Mandalorian, the force of the strike sent them falling towards the floor. Jaden struggled to free himself by summoning his lightsaber. Taking hold of his weapon once again, he noticed his Master and Fett exchanging punches. Sensing Obi-Wan was trying to keep the warrior away from his fallen weapon, Jaden hurtled the Force at the dormant blaster, soaring it across the hangar. Fett saw, and with a sucker punch, pushed away from Obi-Wan to rocket away

Still reeling from the assault, Obi-Wan painfully urged, "Don't let him escape!"

Jaden ran after the airborne warrior. He halted his chase when Fett reached the top of an oddly shaped, but heavily armed fighter. A surge in the Force was the only warning before the ship came to life and brought its cannons to bear on him.

"Oh dear," Jaden muttered, knowing that he would not be able to escape. He would not live past this moment. Jaden had never really contemplated his own mortality, but now, with the end close at hand, he was oddly unafraid. Jaden knew that Master Yaddle would be waiting for him on the other side.

_It may not be that bad_

Closing his eyes, Jaden resigned himself to fate and was preparing to become one with the Force when high-powered blaster fire exploded from the opposite side of the hangar. Opening his eyes, Jaden saw the blaster bolt pulverize the Mandalorian's jetpack. The strength of the detonation propelled him down to the lower part of the ship. Jaden traced the path of the blaster fire to the left corner of the hangar where Queen Amidala flicked at him with a half salute.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan panted as he rushed over to join him.

"Thanks to the Queen, I am."

His Master nodded as a resolute look filled his eyes. "Let's take care of this nuisance."

The entire ship swayed, nearly knocking them off their feet. Jaden huffed with exasperation. "Now what?"

Obi-Wan looked over at Queen Amidala who had raced over from her hidden position to join them. "It's the armada. We must be close to Naboo."

"We've got to get out of here!" Jaden insisted.

A sublight engine blasted to life, catching the group's attention.

Jaden darted his eyes around. "Where's Fett?"

"Oh…not good!" Obi-Wan shouted as they watched the Mandalorian's ship rise off the ground.

"He can't be serious," Jaden said as he heard the distinctive sound of blasters powering up.

"Get aboard the Queen's ship!" Obi-Wan shouted as he pointed at the decloaking vessel.

Jaden reached inside his utility belt, pulling out a small tracking device. He lobbed it at Fett's ship and grinned when he saw it successfully attach. Proud of himself, he grabbed Amidala, and with Obi-Wan directly behind them, they dodged around the flying crates and equipment. The heat of the Mandalorian's engine made Jaden's skin feel as if it was on fire. Still, that would be the least of their worries should Fett decompress the hangar.

A deafening blast erupted.

Howling wind filled the cargo bay as it quickly depressurized. Jaden and Obi-Wan used the Force to protect themselves and the Queen until they reached the ship. A short blonde young woman helped them aboard and closed the hatch behind them as the ship lurched roughly. She then raced to the cockpit followed closely by Amidala and Obi-Wan. Once he had caught his breath, Jaden went after them and stopped at the cockpit's entrance.

"I have to take us out of here," the blonde woman told them.

"We can't leave, Ellisé!" Amidala insisted. "Anakin is still on board."

"Your Majesty, the cargo bay is about to implode…we have to dock somewhere else."

"Very well," she sighed in resignation before sitting in the co-pilot's chair. "As soon as we are away, I want you to search for Anakin's comlink."

Ellisé nodded as the ship rose and turned towards the opening in the hangar. The _Defiance's_ sublight engines instantly lit, propelling it out of the hold and into space. "We're through."

"Good," Amidala said tersely. "Now, bring the cloaking shields online and take us back in."

"I can't…. we have to wait until we get main power back online," Ellisé responded quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I had to use our reserves in order to do a cold startup…otherwise, we would have never made it out."

Amidala's face contorted angrily, which relaxed moments later when she realized that Ellisé had saved their lives with her quick thinking. "Very well. Take us out to safe distance and put me in touch with the fleet."

"At once, Your Highness."

Obi-Wan wearily turned to Jaden. "Come. Let's let them be." Jaden obeyed and followed him to the middle compartment. When they were alone, he observed for the first time that his Master was pensive. Jaden sensed that it had nothing to do with their fight with the Mandalorian or their narrow escape. Rather, he was worried…worried about his woman, but even more so for the supposed Chosen One. "You are under no obligation to join me, but once we return to Ord's ship, I am going in to help Anakin."

Jaden was amazed. He had surely thought that his Master would want to do anything possible to save his woman. Was it possible to be a Jedi and to have attachments? At another time and place, Jaden would have to meditate upon this revelation. "I'm with you, Master." Jaden responded proudly. "To the bitter end."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he motioned for them to sit on the floor. "Then let's meditate. We haven't much time."

* * *

Staring at his opponent, Anakin summoned both his and Tro's lightsabers into his outstretched hands. The two men stalked about in a circle, measuring one other. Valkin became impatient. He spun to his right and swung wildly towards Anakin's head. Anakin dodged and countered with a blurring move that pushed Valkin back along the catwalk. Anakin feigned high attacks with his off hand weapon as he channeled his full strength jabs with his strong hand.

A surge in the Force urged Anakin to duck seconds before Ord threw his lightsaber in his direction. Waving his hand, he sent the unsuspecting Mandalorian flying down on the catwalk floor. Anakin ran and attempted to keep Ord down with a well-placed kick to the chest. However, Valkin anticipated the move and rolled away, making him miss. Anakin swiped at him with both blades, but he only found air as his opponent had re-established position. Storming over to resume the attack, a nearby explosion caused the ship to rock, unbalancing both combatants.

Ord blinked in amazement.

Anakin smirked. "You really didn't expect the Naboo to drop down to their knees for scum like you."

Valkin grunted before somersaulting to a lower plank. Anakin jumped down and reengaged him. Anakin again swiped high with one lightsaber, then low with the other, which followed a Force-powered strike towards Ord's torso. His strategy was repetitious, given that Valkin was not a skilled swordsman. But, he knew that Ord was a trained killer, and to underestimate him would be foolish.

Be that as it may, it would be only a matter of time before Anakin discovered a fatal flaw in Ord's technique.

The main reactor room shook violently as lightsabers tore through control panels and the ship's bulkhead. Anakin spun his weapons nimbly in his hands while successfully parrying each one of Ord's desperate thrusts. Apparently frustrated, Valkin backed away, and Force jumped to a higher platform. Anakin vaulted upward in pursuit. Another jarring explosion caught Ord off guard, making him to lose footing. Sensing the opportunity, Anakin hurled himself at Valkin, both blades ready to slash at his head. The Mandalorian used the Force to push Anakin back and down several flights of stairs.

While Anakin shook off the effects of his fall, Valkin headed over to a control panel and grimaced when he saw the readout.

"Bridge! Report!" he yelled into the com panel.

Static greeted him before a frenzied voice screamed, "We're taking heavy damage, sir. Structural integrity has already failed on several decks. Shields are collapsing!"

"How?" Valkin shouted. "Our shields are impenetrable!"

Only muffled screams responded. "If you can hear me, raise the ray shields around the main reactor. I want it protected at all costs."

Seconds later, a whitish glow illuminated the room. Ord turned at Anakin, who had recovered from his fall, and was stalking towards him, lightsabers activated.

"This ends here, Ord." Anakin demanded. "Stand down, and I promise to spare your life."

Valkin tilted his head back and cackled. "My life is not yours give." He then turned towards the com. "Bridge, initiate short light hop and activate the firing sequence…no failsafe!"

Anakin lobbed one of his lightsabers at the com panel, destroying it instantly. Ord jumped out of the way. "Too late my friend. Once we reach Naboo orbit, nothing will stop the Avenger from firing."

Anakin flipped over and behind Valkin, sweeping him off his feat with his outstretched leg. The Mandalorian clumsily swung at him while roughly colliding with the floor. Valkin tried to crawl away on his back when the jolt of the ship going into hyperspace then abruptly halting knocked Anakin down to the lower level of the deck.

Ord rose and gleefully shouted, "You will not stop me, Chosen One! I will not be denied my rightful destiny!"

Anakin blinked several times as he painfully stood back up. Looking over at scanner display he noticed that Naboo was coming into range too quickly. The fleet, while causing significant damage had been unable to strike the killer blow.

He had to act.

The time for holding back was over.

* * *

"By the spirits!" Panaka whispered as the gunship blinked out of site. He then turned to the Ops officer. "Where did it go?"

"Scanning," he replied, his fingers dancing along the controls. "Sir…. he's ten million kilometers from Naboo orbit."

"General!" Shouted the com officer. "Incoming message…it's Queen Amidala!"

"On screen!" Panaka demanded.

The disheveled image of the young monarch appeared before him. "General, what is our status?"

"We had been causing significant damage to the gunship when it made a quick hop."

The Queen appeared to go pale. "How far is he from Naboo?"

"Ten million kilometers."

"Order the armada to give chase," she insisted. "Our main power systems are almost back so we will be underway momentarily."

"Sir?" called out the Ops officer.

"What is it?"

"Long range scanners are detecting several troop ships are leaving the gunship…they're reportedly heading for Rory and Tasia."

"They're going after the kelvacyte deposit," Amidala suggested. She looked over her shoulder before turning her face back to the screen. "Master Kenobi and his Padawan are with me. I want them to led our defense troops on the moons to repel the invaders."

"Majesty?" Panaka said bewildered.

"Carry out my orders, General. The fate of Naboo is in your hands. Do everything possible to stop that ship."

"Understood, Your Majesty." He responded softly. "Best of luck to you."

"To us all, " she responded before disappearing from sight.

Panaka moved over to the helmsman's area. "Plot an intercept course with the gunship." Turning towards to the com officer, he ordered, "Open a channel to the fleet."

"Opened, sir."

"Attention all squadrons, this is General Hugh Panaka in tactical command. Under the direct order of Queen Amidala, we are to intercept and destroy the gunship. All ships are to participate no matter their condition. Under no circumstance are we to allow activation of their main weapon."

"Course plotted, sir. Hyperdrive standing by"

Panaka released a nervous breath. "Execute!"

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Obi-Wan asked, folding his arms against his chest.

Queen Amidala remained unflappable as she placed her hands defiantly on her hips. "I need you to help reinforce our officers in command on both moons. Our people have never encountered warriors as fierce as the Mandalorians. Seeing a Jedi would go a long way to inspire their confidence"

"What about Anakin? He needs our help."

"Leave him to me," she insisted. "As soon as we reach Naboo, Ellisé will drop me off on the gunship. From there she will take you to Rory and Tasia."

"Even though your defenses are significantly improved, I doubt that they will hold off the Mandalorians for long," Jaden dourly commented.

"You only need to delay them," Amidala retorted. "If the gunship is destroyed, I seriously doubt their resolve will remain intact."

"I don't like this, Your Majesty."

"It's not for you to like, Master Jedi." She said stone-faced. "You will carry out my orders."

Obi-Wan slowly dipped his head affirmatively. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"You can't be serious, Master!" Jaden vehemently interjected, shifting his head between Obi-Wan and the Queen. "What good would she be against a Force sensitive Mandalorian?"

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan rebuked. "The Queen has made her decision." He paused with a noticeable expression of annoyance etched in his features. "And we will abide by it."

Amidala stared darkly at Jaden as Ellisé called out, "Your Majesty…main power is back on line."

"Excellent. Get us to Naboo immediately!"

* * *

The main reactor room was engulfed with smoke.

Fires blazed from every direction. Anakin furiously rubbed at his burning eyes while searching the Force to find Valkin. Rounding the corner, Valkin released a battle yell as he lunged at him. Anakin accelerated his movements with the Force, making him appear as if he was phasing in and out of sight. Ord slashed wildly at him. Anakin swung both lightsabers at a blinding pace, which Valkin could only haphazardly block. Desperately, Ord attempted a Force choke that only stopped Anakin for a second.

It was all Valkin needed to jump away.

Anakin quickly followed suit, somersaulting over and in front of the Mandalorian. He snap-kicked Valkin square under his chin, knocking him down to his knees. With the base of his left-handed lightsaber, Anakin struck him across the face; the impact dropped him to the floor. Anakin spun his sabers around, slamming them down at Valkin's head. The Mandalorian rolled away from the deathblow, falling down to the main pathway of the engine room.

Valkin turned around and conjured blue streams of Force lightening that hit their mark.

Anakin reeled backwards and grabbed at his chest painfully while falling to the floor. Valkin seized the opportunity and hurried over to slice at Anakin's neck. Sensing the attack, Anakin flopped onto his back, making Ord miss and placing him badly out of position. Taking notice of the large pieces of debris falling from the ceiling, Anakin directed the Force around a huge burnt section of the bulkhead, lobbing at Ord.

Valkin desperately swung at it, but his victory was short lived as Anakin sent more fragments that roughly found their mark. The Mandalorian was pressed to exhaustion as the impacts of the debris caused him drop his weapon and within seconds, Anakin stood in front of him.

"Do you yield?"

Fatigued, Ord wearily shook his head. "No…no…never." He raised his hands, poised to unleash another volley of Force lightening when Anakin used one of his lightsaber to deflect the onslaught and the other to deliver a fatal slash across Valkin's torso. When Ord fell backwards, he gurgled. "You can't stop the inevitable, Skywalker…. they will capture your soul as they did mine." Valkin's eyes stared off blankly as Anakin pulled back, uncertain what Ord had meant.

The loud hum of the reactor powering up shifted his attention back to the problem at hand. Anakin rushed over to the only remaining operational terminal. A cold chill shot down his spine. Ord's crew had set the firing protocol to commence.

_Five minutes remained._

He pressed several buttons, hoping to drop the ray shield, but it remained unaffected. Glancing back up, a thought occurred to him. Anakin raced to the ray shield and turned his lightsaber to full power. He lobbed the weapon at it, but it remained steady as the weapon simply bounced off of it.

Dismayed, his concentration was again broken when he sensed Padmé's presence nearby. From the corner of his eye, he saw her run down a ramp. Suddenly, she stopped and raised her blaster at him. Anakin froze and before he could think, she fired several shots in his direction. With the only option of ducking, he leaned down and heard a wailed cry of pain from behind. Anakin spun his head around to see Valkin drop his lightsaber while grasping his bleeding throat.

Ord stumbled over the catwalk rail and fell several meters to his death.

Recovering from the shock of what just happened, Padmé ran over and wrapped her arms around him while kissing him profusely. Anakin held her tightly for several seconds until a warning klaxon screamed its warning

_Four minutes to fire._

"We need to leave!" shouted Padmé

"We have find a way to get through those ray shields…I can't destroy the reactor otherwise."

"What do we do?" asked Padmé horrified.

_Feel, don't think…_

Anakin grinned as he looked over at the ray shield again. "Stand back," he warned. Once Padmé complied, he allowed the Force to enter his being. In that instant, he felt as if he was connected to every living thing in the universe. Anakin experienced their hopes, dreams, pains, sorrows, skills and most importantly, their collective knowledge. Determined, he raised his hands and tendrils of bright energy erupted, striking the ray shield. In his mind's eye, Anakin could feel the shields weakening, but he was also cautious not to strike the reactor.

"You did it!" he heard Padmé jubilantly cheer.

The whitish afterglow of the ray shield was gone and he had clear access to the main control panel. He darted over and attempted to shut down the firing sequence. To his dismay, Valkin had not been lying. Frantically, Anakin searched for any system he could control that could help disable the main weapon before it fired.

Padmé had quietly moved next to him. "What's wrong?"

"The entire control network has been heavily encrypted…. I can't get access."

_Two minutes to fire._

"Now what do we do?"

Anakin looked around the room and saw a single escape pod still docked. He grabbed Padmé's hand and guided her to it. Upon opening the door, he saw that it was built for one.

Anakin nodded to himself, knowing without hesitation what had to be done.

"You've got to leave, anera!"

"I'm not going without you, Anakin!"

"It only seats one." Anakin said, stating the obvious.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Padmé screamed. "We are doing this together!"

Anakin looked at her lovingly and dipped his head in agreement. He pulled her towards him for a passionate kiss. Slightly withdrawing, he gently swiped his finger over her forehead. Padmé's face contorted in utter befuddlement as unconsciousness rapidly took hold of her. Before she drifted off Anakin whispered in her ear. "Good-bye, my angel."

Placing her sleeping form into the escape pod, Anakin activated her comlink's homing device before sealing the doors. He smiled as he hit the launch button and saw it jettison safely away. Anakin then withdrew his own comlink. "Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin? Are you alright?"

There was so much he wanted to say to the man, but time was against him. "Lock onto Padmé's comlink signal…she will need pick up. Also, tell the fleet to get away from the gunship."

"What's going on?" he implored. "Talk to me."

"You'll see in a moment," Anakin grinned.

_One minute to fire_

"Thank you for everything, Master…. May the Force be with you always."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried out, but Anakin simply shut off the device.

Turning back to the main reactor, he reached out to the Force. It told him that if he lobbed his lightsaber at the center of the chamber the resultant explosion would unquestionably destroy the ship. Returning to the moment, a certain sense of peace enveloped him. His mind ventured back to the first moment he saw Padmé. She was the embodiment of everything he thought love really was. Sensing that she was far enough away, Anakin walked up to the reactor, ignited his lightsaber and hoisted it at the glowing instrument.

Time seemed to slow.

Anakin thoughts were filled with images of his life with Padmé. He remembered the day that she took him in…their long late night talks…. their first kiss…. the moment when they expressed their love for one another…. everything. Anakin's mind fixed on her. He would enter eternity with her face etched into his memory. Even though there was so much more he wanted to share with her, he was grateful for the years they did have together.

It was already more than he ever dreamed possible.

When his weapon struck the reactor, the room filled with a brilliant blue light. Anakin's last thoughts were of Padmé. He welcomed death freely as long as he could always reside in her soul. As the bright, white light seized him, it almost felt as if hands had grabbed onto him and were guiding him into the next realm of existence.

The light abruptly spiraled away.

With a resounding thud, a gleaming explosion was seen from high above Naboo as Valkin Ord's ship was destroyed.

* * *

A bright blue flash filled the viewscreen of the _Defi_ance. All who watched stared in stunned silence. Obi-Wan, who was still holding his comlink, stared blankly as he knew his friend and student was lost.

"How?" he sheepishly muttered. "He was the Chosen One."

"Master Kenobi," sniffled Ellisé. "I've located Queen Amidala's pod."

Righting himself, Obi-Wan ordered, "Tractor her in." There would be time later for grief. Turning to Jaden he ordered. "Follow me."

They hurried to the rear of the ship and down a narrow stairway to the small docking bay. The doors were already grinding to a close when the pod rose up on the middle lift. He rushed over to open the door.

What he saw nearly broke his heart.

"Oh…Obi-Wan…why?" Padmé sobbed inconsolably.

He scooped her into his arms, attempting to calm her. "I'm very sorry," he whispered.

"It's all my fault!" she screamed. "He's gone because of me!"

Through the Force, Obi-Wan had Jaden walk to the opposite of them with a hypospray filled with the tranquilizer they kept in their utility belts. Padmé continued to rant until the Padawan administered the drug.

"I had seen it happen…I saw it in my dreams and I couldn't stop it," she said, her voice trailing off as she became unconscious.

"Master Kenobi," Ellisé called out on the overhead com. Her voice was shaky. "Incoming message from General Panaka."

"Pipe it through down here."

"Master Kenobi, please report!"

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "We've retrieved Queen Amidala's rescue pod; however, I regret to report that Lord Skywalker has been lost."

A moment of silence hung in the air before Panaka finally answered, "Understood. I…I am pleased to inform you that the troop ships have broken off and have made a run for it."

"If you have any available ships that can give chase, please see to it," Obi-Wan ordered.

"I will at once, Master Jedi." Panaka answered. "Please…please offer the Queen my condolences."

"Very well. Kenobi out."

Obi-Wan released a deep sigh as he picked up the unconscious Queen and took her to the small crew quarters. He hoped by the time she awoke that they would be back on Naboo. Her grief was beyond anything he alone could handle.

Looking out the viewport, he saw the bright blue planet growing larger. Obi-Wan found it strange that such a beautiful world held some of his most wonderful, as well as most terrible moments.

_TBC-Thoughts, Comments and Suggestions are always appreciated! _


	36. Chapter 28: Deceptive Appearances

_We have finally reached the end. My thanks to every one of my readers, past an present for your wonderful comments, as well as outpour of support. There were times when I thought I would never see the end of this story, but thanks to your encouragement, it finally has come about. I will forgo individual comments as all the questions revolved around two themes: Is Anakin dead? And is there another story? Since I enjoy keeping you all in suspense, the only thing I will say is that there is another story in the works. After I post the epilogue next week, I will give you more details. I hope you all enjoy this next installment!_

* * *

_From the Journal of Anakin Skywalker…_

_30__th__ Entry 5__th__ month 16__th__ day Standard year 30,522_

_My dearest Anera,_

_This is the most difficult thing I have ever had to write. I hope when you read this that I was merely overreacting and that we will have a hearty laugh about it. However, if we don't, I think I better use this time to write some things that I might never have a chance to say to you._

_If I don't return, I want you to know what you've meant to me. Ever since that fateful day when you walked into my life, I have loved you unquestionably. Over time our love grew from a wonderful friendship into what it is today. I have considered every day with you a blessing, one that I hope to carry into eternity. I'm sorry that I will not be able to follow through with all our hopes and dreams for the future, but know that I will always be with you, and will anxiously await your arrival to wherever it is I will be. _

_Never forget our love, no matter how much it may hurt sometimes. Let it guide you and help you throughout your life. I pray that you will find someone who loves you as you deserve, and will give you a family with lots of beautiful children that look like you. Wherever I will be, I promise to watch over you all, and will try to say hello from time to time. Whenever you are lonely, call to me and I will always bring your heart warmth. _

_As you were my angel in life, so I will be your guardian angel in the afterlife. Remember, I have always and will always love you from the depths of my spirit. Good-bye, Anera, and thank you for making a slave boy's life beautiful. _

_Until we meet again…_

Tears dripped onto the page as Padmé finished reading Anakin's last written words. Instead of emboldening her, as his words were meant to do, she felt empty. It was as if the spirits in the heavens had come down and ripped her soul into a million jagged pieces. Padmé's eyes drifted longingly out the window. Even the sun shinning and the birds singing did not bring her wounded heart peace.

_How can I go on by myself?_

_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen…_

A soft knock on Anakin's bedroom door roused her from her misery.

"Yes?"

"It's Sabé with Obi-Wan…may we come in?" her oldest friend asked.

"Please do."

The couple entered holding hands, but both looked utterly miserable. Obi-Wan appeared much as he had after his Master was lost. And Sabé seemed as she did years ago when her youngest sister had tragically died. "We came to check on you," Sabé announced softly.

Padmé wiped away her tears and bobbed her head. "I was just going through Anakin's things…I…I had just gotten off the com with his mother when I remembered the journal. Thank you."

Sabé offered her a comforting smile. "When will the Lars' arrive?"

"Anakin's friend Miles offered to pick them up in the _Defiance. _They should be here in a couple of hours," she answered, her voice trembling.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Obi-Wan asked in his normally genteel manner.

"I'm fine, thank you." She answered abruptly. "I really should be getting back up to my office…."

Sabé sat down next to her, placing her hand on Padmé's. "Panaka and Olié have things under control on the military end. Princess Jamillia and Governor Bibble will see to your duties until you are ready to return."

Sniffling, Padmé retorted, "Even though our casualties were light, there are still numerous political matters that must be dealt with."

Sabé sadly shook her head. "They can wait, Padmé. Anakin was your intended and the whole planet mourns with you. They expect you to do the _muerterias _for him_."_

"There's no time for grief." Padmé insisted while trying to hold back the flood of tears.

"Padmé," Sabé said unconvinced. "It's alright to be yourself for awhile. _Queen_ Amidala can wait."

As if on cue, Padmé wailed with a steady stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh Sabé, why? I want to know why did this have to happen?"

Holding her tightly, Sabé softly answered with tears in her eyes. "Some things are beyond our understanding."

Padmé lifted her head, turning towards Obi-Wan. "But he was the Chosen One..."

The Jedi Knight, who was noticeably fighting back tears, sadly shrugged and looked down. "I wish…I wish I had an answer. The will of the Force…"

"I don't want to hear about your Force!" Padmé screamed. "Where was the mystical energy when Anakin needed it most?" She huffed loudly. "All these crazed notions of destiny and duty were what led Anakin to this." Storming to her feet, Padmé took several steps back. "We could have been happy! We had our whole lives ahead of us!"

Obi-Wan looked away; meanwhile, Sabé stood up and pulled her towards her. "Shaking your fists at the heavens will not bring him back."

"I don't care," she sobbed. "I _want_ him back, Sabé!" Padmé mourned. "I can't do this alone." She fell back into Sabé's arms and wept.

The Captain of Palace security looked sadly over at her husband, who stood up and joined them. He gently patted Padmé's back as he whispered. "I would have gladly given up my life for his…."

Lifting her head up, she muttered through her tears. "As would have I." Falling against Sabé's chest, Padmé shook her head. There was nothing in the universe that was going to take away her pain.

* * *

The events of the past few days were a whirlwind.

Jaden Fai stood silently waiting for the arrival of the Council's shuttle. Since Obi-Wan had declared himself indisposed, it fell upon him to greet the Jedi who were coming for Skywalker's funeral. Jaden found this strange, given that the Council had rejected him. He wasn't sure how he exactly felt about Skywalker himself. By his loss it was quite clear that he hadn't been the Chosen One. And yet, there was something about him that was bigger than life.

Jaden was sorry that he hadn't gotten the chance to know him.

They might have been friends.

"Masters," he greeted Yoda and Mace Windu who disembarked first from the shuttle.

"Greetings, Padawan." Windu acknowledged. "It is good to see you in one piece."

Jaden chuckled briefly. "It wasn't easy, Master. But we managed."

"Where is your teacher?" Ki-Adi Mundi questioned.

"He's coordinating the Naboo's efforts to find the Mandalorian troop ships," Jaden lied. "He sent me in his stead."

"Much, you have been through," Master Yoda observed. "Of your actions, we are proud."

"Thank you, Master." Jaden gleefully responded, motioning for the Council members to follow him. At the rear of the group, he noticed his friend Ferus Olin on a repulsor chair. "Please make your way to the Palace, my Masters. Queen Amidala's attendants are awaiting your arrival."

They bowed as the other Council members moved passed him; meanwhile, Jaden nodded at them in acknowledgement before reaching his friend. Getting closer, he noticed Ferus did not look well. "Good to see you."

Ferus smirked. "Good to be seen."

"I'm surprised you're here," Jaden stated, unable how to rouse the question of Ferus' injuries.

"I'm paying my respects…Skywalker did save my life, as you recall."

Jaden weakly smiled as they followed the other Jedi. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed several deep bruises on Ferus' neck and face. It looked as if he had gone several rounds with a nest and gundarks and lost. "I'm sorry to be so blunt, but…what happened to you?" Jaden cocked his head to one side, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Can't say specifically, but seems I was right about Dahlia."

Jaden looked at him in stunned disbelief. "You mean…she attacked you?"

"More or less," he said, his voice drifting off. Ferus blinked his eyes rapidly. "Enough of such unpleasantries. How's it feel to be the big hero? The whole Temple is buzzing with what you and Master Kenobi did."

"I don't feel like much of one," Jaden lamented. "This entire thing has been…. overwhelming."

Ferus shifted anxiously in his chair. "I admit, I am a bit…overwhelmed myself. Been wondering about my place in the Order, in fact."

Jaden stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever noticed that the masters preach nothing but the code?" His features darkened. "But when push comes to shove, they break it worse than a youngling could ever dare."

It was as if Ferus had read his mind. He, too, was disconcerted about his Master's double life. "I have to admit," he began. "I have had similar thoughts myself." Jaden then looked down at his feet. "There's nobody that I can talk to either."

"I have found…someone," Ferus boasted. "And he makes me consider things I've never before contemplated."

"Oh?" Jaden looked at him curiously. "There's actually an open minded Master?"

Ferus cackled in delight. "Hardly, my friend. No, I am speaking about Chancellor Palpatine."

"The Chancellor?" Jaden replied dumbfounded. "You've spoken with him privately?"

"On _several_ occasions," Ferus proudly answered. "He is most insightful…you should come with me some time."

"Perhaps I will…someday," Jaden's voice drifted off as the continued towards the Palace. Was it possible that Palpatine could help him find a way to deal with his Master's sins while remaining in the order?

He would have to meditate upon this.

* * *

Dooku stared silently at the bacta tank that held the dormant Dahlia. He couldn't help the sinful pleasure that filled his veins upon seeing the extent of her injuries he had inflicted. Dooku had returned to Coruscant upon hearing the news of the destruction of Ord's gunship. He had been halfway to Wild Space when he intercepted com traffic that told him about Ebaq 9, as well as the subsequent attack on the Naboo. When Dooku reached into the Force, he realized that his old friend and protégé had merged with it. He also became aware that his Master had departed for Naboo to be in the middle of the festivities.

The Chosen One and the Exile were no more.

It seemed that the Force was with the Sith. Now, with little to stand in their way, no doubt Sidious would want to accelerate their plans. Yet, Dooku took no pleasure from this. First, he had been robbed of killing of the Exile himself. Now, his contemptible student had, by accident, prematurely ended the destiny of the Chosen One.

What did this mean?

In time, he knew, the Dark Lord would find another suitable replacement and would then have him destroyed.

It was inevitable.

There was still time to run.

Dooku laughed at the notion of cowardice. No matter what, he would face the end in his usual intrepid style. Death was not the fearsome entity most made it out to be. Heading back to his ship, Dooku realized that for the first time in years, he wasn't under any orders. He could return home and meditate. Much had happened, and he needed to gain perspective before he would eventually have to deal with Sidious.

Sitting onboard his ship, Dooku entered in the coordinates to return to Serenno. He was about to activate the thrusters when a soft chime rang out from the com. Concerned that it was Sidious, he warily opened the channel to see the tall, slender figure appear before him.

It was a Kaminoan.

"Master Sifo-Dyas," the greeting came.

"Prime Minister," Dooku answered. "How may I be of service?"

"I am happy to tell you that three hundred thousand units are ready with another million, nine months from completing their final training battery. An additional two million units are coming up shortly behind them," Lama Su proclaimed proudly. "They will be ready for the Republic as scheduled."

"I appreciate the update, Prime Minster." Dooku answered with a wide smirk. "I will relay your information to my Masters."

"We are grateful to have the chance to help out on such a noble venture, Master Jedi. Will you require any more?"

Dooku paused for a moment. His intimate knowledge of the forces he would eventually command made him realize that more clones will be needed. "I believe the Council would want to commission more of your units if they could be produced more quickly."

The alien appeared to almost gleam with delight. "We have recently improved our growth accelerators and training regimen. What once took us ten years, we can now produce in two. For a price, of course."

"See to it at once, Prime Minister." Dooku eagerly instructed. "I promise you, they will be needed."

"Very good, sir."

The alien's image disappeared from sight, again leaving Dooku alone. It seems events were moving even faster than he had just considered. Dooku again reached across his control panel to open the com. Entering in the private code, he released a deep breath and waited for confirmation of its acceptance.

"Master Sidious…I bring good news."

* * *

The morning of Anakin's funeral, Padmé had the handmaidens pick out a black silk gown with a purple headdress. She had tried to stall, but the time for the ceremony had quickly arrived. Her family, as well as the Lars' had reached Theed the day before and spent the evening together, privately celebrating Anakin's life. Today was the people's turn. Their hero who had saved them on several occasions had been lost.

Unable to delay further, Padmé and her entourage made their way fo the antechamber leading to the throne room. There, a wooden casket filled with their remembrances of Anakin lay in state, draped with a flag embroidered with Amidala's royal emblem. Several members of Naboo's highest officers acted as pallbearers, as they would be marching from the palace to the center square of town. From there, the procession would head towards the funeral pyre.

Upon seeing Shmi, both women fell into a tight embrace as they softly grieved together.

"I'm so sorry," Padmé cried.

"He loved you dearly, you know."

She looked up and saw the sad, but resolute expression on Shmi's face. "And I will be thankful of that for the rest of my life."

Shmi nodded as they released one another and got into the processional line. At the tenth morning bell, the pallbearers lifted the casket above their heads. Padmé extended her arm out to Shmi who tightly clung on to her. When the handmaidens proceeded out, Padmé and Shmi followed closely behind. They moved through the crowds to the slow beating of a drum. Padmé looked up and saw thousands upon thousands of people lining the path, hoping to pay their last respects.

Upon reaching the center square, the procession stopped. Moving to the front of the casket, Padmé raised her arms. "People of Naboo, behold the High Protector and savior of our world. Honor his memory. Never forget his sacrifice."

Padmé returned to Shim and held onto her arm lovingly as they continued down the path. The people in attendance threw black and white roses at their feet. Padmé heard weeping from throughout the crowd and whispers about how this could have happened. She shook her head sadly, wondering the same thing. At that moment, Padmé imagined how Anakin would have felt about seeing this outpour of support. He was not much for public displays, and she could almost see him rolling his eyes in disgust.

Padmé's moment of levity ended when she noticed that they had reached the funeral pyre. In unison, the pallbearers placed the casket on top of the wood. The officers folded up the royal banner and then handed it Shmi as per tradition when one was lost while fighting in the defense of Naboo. Padmé offered Shmi a sad smile before moving before pyre to address the crowd.

"Friends, family and people of Naboo. We are gathered here today to say farewell to our dear friend and hero, Anakin Skywalker. He was many things: friend; leader; hero; son and beloved. Everyone who knew him, I firmly believe, was touched by his kindness, as well as his profound sense of selflessness. He served the crown and his people far beyond the call of duty, and will be forever remembered as a legend amongst legends. Anakin will be truly missed." Padmé took out her datapad from underneath her cloak. "From here on, I will not speak as your monarch, but as a woman who has lost her intended. I wrote this for Anakin, so if you bear with me, I wanted to read it to him now."

_To my Sarrente, my rock,_

_Words can never truly express the sorrow that has filled my heart. More often than not, fate has torn us apart. Now it has the final say. Perhaps we were star-crossed lovers? I am thankfully though for the time that we did have together. Although I would have preferred to grow old with you, surrounded by our children and grandchildren, I am comforted to know that you are now somewhere above watching over me. I love you more than life itself and I, too, wait for the day when we will be reunited. Until then, I offer you this simple little poem that expresses my true feelings._

_ You were my best friend, my confidant and my lover,_

_ You've saved me in every way possible,_

_ My knight in shining armor,_

_You were always ready to protect me_

_ Whether from real harm,_

_Or from the dark shadows of the night._

_ I loved it so when you would hold me,_

_ And then whisper that everything would be alright._

_ I loved it when you would smile with your funny grin,_

_ The sight of which always warmed my heart._

_ I loved it when you would make me laugh,_

_ Because I felt like there was only us in the whole galaxy._

_ I will always long for your loving arms to make me safe,_

_ And will call out to you even though I know you are gone.._

_ I will miss you terribly,_

_ For the remainder of my mortal life._

_ So for now I say farewell my love,_

_ Until we meet again beyond the other side_

_ I will not be complete without you_

_ And I am again in your loving arms forever. _

Padmé began to cry inconsolably. Sabé and the other handmaidens helped her as the audience stood back in preparation of the lighting of the pyre. Padmé's cries of pain were amplified when Shmi sobs echoed her own. Everyone in attendance watched in silence as the flames swept over the casket and stayed until it was reduced to dust.

Padmé thoughts were a scatter.

She contemplated how she and Anakin had faced numerous threats against their people together. As always, they were brave and they did their duty. Duty. What did that mean to her now? Eventually, she would have to become Queen Amidala again and be forced to look upon the empty chair by her right side. She would have to fight battles of tomorrow without his steadying presence.

She was tired.

_Oh, so tired. _

This is one struggle too many.

Once she was gone from this office, who would defend the people? Would there be somebody willing to carry the yoke? Padmé then realized that the challenges would never end.

She did notice how well Jamillia had acted in her absence and had made some very tough decisions despite her inexperience. Perhaps she could allow for the possibility that Naboo would be fine without her?

She could walk away and nobody would blame her. For once in her life, the voices reminding her of her duty were silent.

_At what a price._

It had taken a broken heart to finally silence them. She had truly given this world everything.

Padmé knew what had to be done.

* * *

Not everybody in the audience was in mourning.

In fact, there was one who was so completely enraged, it took every shred of his self-control not to lay waste to the planet. Chancellor Palpatine watched the ceremony with outward dispassion. Never had he considered that the Force would be willing to sacrifice its beloved Chosen One to spite him. Strangely Palpatine had a profound new respect for the entity. But his realization would not make him acquiesce to its will.

All was not lost, though.

The galaxy was rife with unrest. The clones were nearly ready, and he had ordered his apprentice to make contact with the remaining holdout factions that would make the Separatists an imminent threat. True, Skywalker was gone, but there were others that would fill in nicely, for a time.

Time was on his side.

_First things first though._

Giving a subtle nod at his guards, Palpatine broke their ranks and made his way towards the surprisingly sober Senator Joaquin Mar who stood alone. He gestured respectfully towards him.

"Chancellor," Mar greeted in a low voice.

"Senator," Palpatine said, turning toward the pyre. "This was a such a senseless tragedy."

"Indeed," the Senator responded in a hushed voice. "First Tro, and now Skywalker. I must admit that I am concerned with the loss of our best military minds."

Palpatine folded his arms snugly against his chest. "Hugh Panaka is a capable commander and a loyal servant. He will do well in their stead."

Mar snorted loudly drawing several angered stares. "I'm not so sure about that, Chancellor."

"Oh?"

"If I may speak candidly?" Joaquin looked at Palpatine who wordlessly motioned for him to continue. "I agree that Panaka is a good soldier, but a true leader, as you are well aware, inspires those under his charge. I sincerely doubt the General is capable of stirring such passion."

"Hmmm…" Palpatine considered. "It is quite a shame that the Republic has no resources to provide support." Looking at Mar out of the corner of his eye, he added, "Especially since we are seeing insurgencies arising from seemingly everywhere."

"The Mandalorians are scattered, and once we captured their best troops, they will no longer pose a problem."

Palpatine slightly shook his head. "While they are an issue to be dealt with, there are others that concern me considerably more."

Mar's eyebrows rose. "The Separatists?"

Palpatine leaned closer so only Mar could hear him. "I have heard rumors that Count Dooku has recruited several more worlds to his cause. It is unimaginable to think what he would do if he gets the financial backing to build an army."

"The Senate…" Joaquin begin.

"The Senate is too mired in its own selfish desires to do anything before it is too late," Palpatine interrupted.

"Perhaps the Republic would benefit from a militarization program similar to the one we have implemented on Naboo?" Mar offered.

"Are you suggesting the Republic create a Grand Army?" Palpatine looked at him with feigned surprise.

"The Republic certainly has the resources. And, I know that many systems would benefit from the availability of tried and able commanders."

"While I agree that would be prudent," Palpatine started, but his features immediately fell grim. "There are too many leading worlds that would oppose such a radical proposition."

"Surely, sir, there must be a way?"

Reaching up to rub his chin, Palpatine dipped his head in response. "It would take considerable political clout but…. anything's possible."

"I, of course, would like to offer my services, Your Excellency."

Palpatine raised his eyebrows once again. "Are you quite certain, Senator? After all, the Republic hasn't had a standing army in over a thousand years and to make such a proposal would be politically… rocky."

"If it wasn't for an act of heroism, I would have been blown to bits by Ord's contraption," Mar steamed. "I do not want to go through something even remotely similar again."

Patting his shoulder, Palpatine wryly smiled. "Do what you can, Senator. I will be in contact with you soon to discuss this further."

_Perhaps Skywalker's loss did have its benefits._

* * *

Sio Bibble hadn't been so inundated in years.

For the past several days, while Queen Amidala remained in mourning, he and Princess Jamillia oversaw the day-to-day governance of the planet. Fortunately, the crisis had not induced widespread panic and the few ships that had been lost were being quickly replaced. In the meantime, they were busy with new requests from Parliament. Bibble turned to grab another datapad when he noticed Amidala, standing at the doorway. Both Sio and Jamillia turned to her and bowed respectfully, but he eyes shifted to her crown, which she held loosely in her hand.

She smiled warmly at Jamillia. "Milady, could you please excuse us for a moment?"

Jamillia bowed humbly and left the room. Sio looked at Amidala quizzically. She was wearing a pretty, but simple purple dress without any royal adornments. "To what do I owe the honor, Your Majesty."

"Governor Bibble," she began softly. "You have been a good friend and a wonderful mentor throughout my career. As overseer of the rights of succession, I am officially declaring my abdication from the throne, effective immediately."

Bibble sank down into his chair in complete shock. Although in the back of his mind he had fully expected this, Queen Amidala had always been strong. She had endured the occupation, as well as numerous political and personal storms.

_This was one storm too many._

Amidala tossed the crown onto his desk "I have come to realize that too much of my life has been lost by either seeking or wearing that crown. I have been through, and experienced more than any one ruler should." She held out her hands in frustration. "What more do the people want from me? Haven't I given them enough?"

Folding his hands in the shape of a steeple, Bibble leaned forward. "Are you sure about this?"

"My heart is no longer in it." She began to pace anxiously about. "I cannot be the leader that the people deserve and need." Amidala abruptly stood in place. "I can no longer be Amidala, Queen of the Naboo. For now, being simply Padmé Naberrie will be difficult enough."

"Of course," Bibble agreed. "Your abdication will not be official until you declare it in front of the Royal Court. I can call it into session before the end of the week."

"The sooner, the better. It is time for me to move on."

Sio stood up and reached for her hand and held it gently. He had always looked upon her as a daughter and had been proud of her wisdom and maturity in the face of what had appeared to be insurmountable obstacles. He had thought it unfair for the Royal Court to extend her terms beyond the traditional four years, which she would have already completed before this incident. His heart went out to her as he looked upon her with tears in his eyes. "It has been an honor to serve you, Your Majesty." He bowed and kissed her hand politely. "What will you do now?"

"For now, I'm going home." She sniffled momentarily, wiping away a few stray tears. "I need my family." Padmé paused and glanced at him thoughtfully. "I know that I won't sit idle for long. Even before…everything…I had been considering returning to the University to finish my credentials. I've always wanted to teach law."

"That would be most wonderful," Sio said, offering her a smile of encouragement. "I can honestly say that you'll be missed…and that I am very proud of you, my finest student."

"Thank you, Sio." She said wrapping him in a friendly embrace. "I'm glad to know that I didn't disappoint you."

"Never, Padmé…You have always exceeded my expectations." He offered proudly. "You've done your duty well. Be at peace."

She nodded tiredly before turning about a leaving him. Sio returned to his desk and released a deep breath as he saw the piles of datapads and petitions that needed to be reviewed.

_Amidala would indeed be missed._

For the first time in days, Padmé was smiling. She was relieved and happy to be returning home. Out from the eyes of the public, she could properly mourn her loss. Then, out of those ashes and in honor to her love's wishes, she would begin her life anew. Padmé would live the life that he had saved to the fullest and cherish each day as a gift.

Where this new destiny would lead, she did not know. She was comforted by the knowledge that with her guardian angel above, anything was possible. Padmé hoped that for the rest of her life she would continue to make Anakin proud and hoped that he would make well on his promise to drop by one day.

Lost in thought, she made her way back to her quarters and locked herself inside. Padmé didn't need to hear any more sympathies from well-wishers.

She needed to sleep so she could dream about her beloved.

Padmé wanted to go to a world where he still lived and they could be together without duty or the weight of a destiny crushing down on their shoulders. If only she could pretend for a few hours that Anakin was still by her side, it would be enough to get through this day. Tomorrow would take care of itself.

After changing into her nightgown, Padmé climbed into her bed alone. Sleep surprisingly came easily, and her dreams unraveled before her.

_She was standing in a beautiful meadow. Padm_é _felt the warmth of the sun across her face as she was waiting in grand anticipation for something, or rather someone, to arrive. A certain calm filled her senses. Suddenly, she was aware that Anakin was missing. Padm_é _started to run aimlessly, desperate to find her lost love. Rounding a rolling hill, a tall figure dressed in black, whose features were obscured by a dark mask, hurriedly approached. Although Padmé tried to sprint towards him, she felt herself being carried further and further away. She shouted for him, but he could not catch her. The man waved his arms in desperation for her to return. The scene disappeared and blackness covered her sight. At that same moment she heard the softest voice whispering to her. 'I will always love you, my beautiful Padmé. Have faith, my angel, for I will find my way back to you.'_

_TBC-Thoughts, Comments, Suggestions are always welcomed!_


	37. Epilogue

**To ALL my readers: **_After long last, we have reached the end of the story. My thanks to everyone for your support, encouragement and suggestions. I couldn't have done it_ without you. A special thanks goes out to my wonderful beta reader **Geo3**. _Her wonderful insights and help has made this story one that I am very proud of. My thanks also to my past betas who helped get the Naboo Chronicles up and off the ground. I wouldn't be at this point today without their help either. _

_Again, i will forgo individual comments so that I can let you know about a couple of things. First, as many of you have asked, I am happy to tell you now that there will be another story in the series. However, I am currently in the process of doing a 're-tooling' of the Naboo Chronicles, which I hope to have the revised chapters posted in the next few weeks. I am adding a few extra scenes throughout that story so for those interested, I'll post a message on that thread once it is up and going. As for the new story, I will also post a message here when I am about to start it. I am planning to begin it around the first weeks of__ August and hopefully maintain the same posting schedule. _

_Now, without further ado..._

* * *

Lub dub

Lub dub

Jango Fett could hear nothing but his rapid heartbeat, slamming forcefully within his chest. It even eclipsed the whining howl of the hyperdrive aboard _Slave I _as he continued to push it beyond the safety limits. He was alive only out of sheer will. The Jedi he fought aboard Ord's ill-fated gunship had nearly been his end. Jango had had close calls many times previously, but somehow this time was different.

He was afraid.

One more mistake and he would have made Boba an orphan.

Firing his gaze down on the scanner display, he allowed himself a moment to relax. He had finally reached hypercom range. Quickly, Jango flipped open the com and entered his private descrambler code. He already anticipated the worse as several tension filled moments passed as he waiting his son to answer. Jango had failed Lord Valkin by not gaining the knowledge of the clones. Still, the man was dead and there was nothing he could do to change that.

Jango could not live with failing Boba as well.

He didn't want to look out of his cockpit. He knew that a legion of Jedi starships would appear and stop him from reaching his son. Jango didn't fear for himself. He wasn't afraid to die. What terrified him though was leaving his son to face this cruel galaxy alone. Jango knew that horror first hand.

"Dad?"

"Boba," he abruptly greeted the bluish two-foot facsimile of his son. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Dad. What's wrong?"

"Pack our things," Jango ordered. "Be ready to leave once I get there."

"Why?" Boba eyed him worriedly. "What's happened?"

"Too much," he replied.

Boba looked about. "When will you be here?"

Glancing over at the navicomputer, Jango answered. "Two hours."

"I'll be ready."

He dipped his head. "I know you will be." Before Jango signed off, he added. "And son."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Tell no one of our plans," Jango instructed. "Also make sure you erase the com logs."

"Sure," he answered distracted.

Jango clenched his jaw. "Son, nobody can learn where we've going. Be sure you do it!"

"Okay, okay." Boba said in annoyance. "Where are we going?"

"Dxun."

Boba dramatically rolled his eyes. "Dad," he whined. "I hate it there. There's nothing fun to do."

"It's time you learn more about your heritage," Jango chastised. "It is an honor for our people to set foot there."

"Oh, alright." The boy relented. "I need go then."

"I love you, son." He said, his features lightening.

"Me too, Dad. See you soon!"

* * *

The day had come.

Padmé stood silently by her throne as the full members of the Royal Court entered in throne room. There was a nervous buzz of anticipation in the air. Most had not seen her since the funeral. There were rumors circulating that she had fallen ill and that the government was trying to hide her grave condition. The people were beginning to fear that they might lose another one of their heroes.

Padmé knew that the time had come to make her decision known.

When the last representative found his place, Amidala nodded towards Versé who shouted, "The Royal Court of her Majesty, Queen Amidala of the Naboo is now in session."

"I appreciate the quick response to Governor Bibble's call to session." She paused and looked at familiar faces that occupied the nearly overfilled room. "I know there have been numerous concerns about me in the past few days and I wanted to address those, as well as a few other concerns." Padmé then walked around her large desk, ambling to the middle of the room. "First of all, I am not sick, contrary to the sensationalized reports on the Holonews. According to the healers, I expect to live for at least seventy years."

A smattering of laughter filled the throne room, lightening the mood. Even she felt not as burdened by their response. "That said though, today is an end of sorts. After consulting with my advisors, as well as Governor Bibble…I have decided that my time…"

At that instant, a young officer burst through the doors. General Panaka thundered to his feet as several of the handmaidens raced to prevent him from reaching the Queen. She watched him intently as several members of the Royal Court, as well as her handmaidens surrounded him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Panaka growled.

The young man, who looked no more than eighteen standard years old, panted in response. "I'm…I'm sorry, sir. But I had to tell her Majesty."

Concerned, Padmé moved closer to him. Her heart was suddenly racing in anticipation. "Tell me what?"

Taking a few breaths as he righted himself, the officer responded, "The Trade Federation, Your Majesty. Their entire starfleet has entered our sector!"

Shouts and screams broke out. The handmaidens tried to restore order, but the court members were in a panic. Padmé moved away from the room's center and back to her throne. Hitting a panel on her desk, she activated a mic that would amplify her voice. "Silence!"

Only a few seconds elapsed before order was restored. Looking at the officer, she then asked, "Has the Trade Federation declared their intentions?"

The officer nodded affirmatively. "They intend to finish off what the Mandalorians started, Your Majesty."

Another smattering of voices filled the air, but this time they were whispers. Padmé remained silent. It seemed that fate had something else entirely in mind for her. There would be no quiet retirement in the mountains. She would not be allowed to live in peace.

There was only one thing left to do.

"General Panaka, Marshall Olié, please prepare your troops," Amidala softly ordered. "Also, inform Boss Nass of the situation, and that we respectfully request the Gungan people for any available aid they can spare."

The crowd again burst in discussion as each member of the Royal Court voiced their concerns in disarray. Amidala, standing in front of her throne, resolutely declared, "If it's war they want, then it's war we shall give them!"

* * *

_Padmé _

_A bright light_

_Darkness_

The world swirled about him. He suddenly became aware of himself once more. A dull ache filled his head while he tried to open his eyes. His skin itched as he felt blades of grass poking from underneath. Anakin rubbed his eyes and sat up. In the clear, blue sky was a bright sun that nearly blinded him. Stretching his arching limbs, Anakin slowly made his way onto his feet. Able to use his eyes again, he saw kilometer after kilometer of open meadow with the sound of water crashing nearby. There were numerous flowering plants and rolling hills, which reminded him of Naboo. He couldn't help smiling at the serene beauty of his new surroundings.

It was quite breathtaking.

He would have been at peace if he knew where he was.

The stomps of galloping animals broke his reverie. Anakin looked about, but saw nothing. When he attempted to search the Force, he then spotted several humans riding animals in his direction. Taking a few steps closer, Anakin decided that it would better to keep his presence hidden. The rules of this new place of existence may be quite different. He didn't want to cause problems because of simple ignorance.

He moved behind a nearby hill where he could get a better glimpse. The creatures the men rode were unlike any he had ever seen. Stranger still, they wore outfits that he had once viewed in a museum in Theed. Upon closer inspection, each man had blasters on one side with a vibroblade attached to the other. To Anakin, both weapons looked more like display pieces than anything lethal.

_Where in the blazes was he?_

"King Kwilaan," addressed one of the men.

A short, thinly built man turned around. "Yes, lieutenant?"

"I swore there was something here."

"Span around. If there are any Gungans, we will find them."

The others saluted. "Yes, sir."

Anakin crept about, trying to get closer, when he felt the ground tremble. Spinning his head about, he saw a pack of Gungans atop of kaadus, storming in his direction. One of the nearby humans shouted, "There they are."

"Leave none alive!"

Anakin's mind reeled. In an instant, he saw the men flash by him en route to kill their adversaries. He didn't know what had happened in his absence or how things had changed, but Anakin was not about to allow Amidala's truce with the Gungans to be destroyed.

_This was madness. _

_It had to be some mistake. _

Using the Force, he sprung into the air and vaulted in the short space between the warring factions. Anakin unclipped his lightsaber and brought it to life. Both sides stopped in their tracks and grumbled amongst themselves.

"Stop!" he ordered

"Jedai are bombad," cried one of the Gungans.

"He mighta be a Sith Lord!" Gungan suggested. "Kill 'im, now!"

Glancing over at the humans he heard them say, "How much is the bounty now for bringing in a live Jedi?"

The King evilly grinned. "Enough to feed our people for a month. Seize him!"

Both sides gave their battle cries and rushed at him.

Dismayed and bewildered, Anakin raised his weapon, ready to defend himself. What in all that was holy had he gotten himself into? Noticing the determined expressions of his opponents, he knew that this was, unfortunately, not going to end civilly.

"Oh, not good."

_The adventure shall continue…_


	38. Author's Note

**To all my Readers: **I have begun the new story, To Everything There is a Season. The prologue is up and Chapter 1 will begin next Friday. I hope to continue with the same posting schedule, but if DRL rears its ugly head, I will let you know. Also, the 're-imaging' of The Naboo Chronicles is going a bit slower than I had anticipated. However, once that is up, I will also let you know about it. Thanks and hope you enjoy the new story!

You can find the new story here: /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4419526


End file.
